Ramé
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Desde hace muchos años se había estipulado que en un futuro la familia Okita y la familia Umibozu se unirían, los años pasaron y los hijos de ambas, grandes, familias por fin se unen en matrimonio. Kagura la heredera del lord Kankou casada con la persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorada, ¿entonces que significa este dolor sobre ella al escuchar los nombres de Sougo y Soyo ?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _24 de Marzo de 1862_

 _Okita Sougo_

 _Hoy fue nuestro primer encuentro, fue un gusto conocerte al fin, en persona. Mi familia ha hablado muy bien de ti durante estos años, me agradas, tienes una buena visión de tu futuro y aspiraciones, espero haberte dejado una buena primera impresión._

 _Sé que somos aún muy jóvenes, doce años no presentan mucha experiencia. En cuatro años nos casaremos, espero seamos buenos compañeros de vida._

 _Mi abuela ha hablado de la sinceridad en un matrimonio, temo que te he mentido en ciertas cosas. Espero y sepas comprenderme, pero debo acallar hasta que la boda se haya concretado._

 _Mi educación me obliga a ser una dama refinada, pero mi yo real es brusca e irrespetuosa, no soy un buen prospecto de esposa, según mi abuela, pero cambiare todo aquello._

 _Me gustaría sincerarme aún más contigo, pero veras… no puedo._

 _Mi pasado te sonó raro, no lo dudo, es más lo comprendo. No siempre viví en el lujo y las comodidades, pero por el bien de la reputación que debo fomentar mis labios se sellaran hasta que ya no haya vuelta atrás._

 _Admito que mis decisiones no fueron tomadas por usted, Okita Sougo, el pasado me perseguirá hasta la muerte. Realmente ruego porque todo esto no afecte nuestra relación._

 _No sé si es amor o simple afecto, pero ansió vivir por siempre a tu lado._

 _¨Amor joven y estúpido¨, diría mi abuela, pero es amor al fin y al cabo._

 _Nos veremos muy pronto._

 _Se despide, Umibouzu Kagura_

.

24 de Marzo de 1862

Kagura era una jovencita educada, desde hace más de seis años que vivía con su padre, Kankou Umibouzu y su madrastra, una mujer frívola y resentida con la vida. Se llamaba Eromes, mujer de gran alcurnia y elegantes movimientos. Concilio, en su juventud, un matrimonio arreglado con el honrado y atrayente Kankou. Su familia, en especial su madre, se encontraba feliz al saber que su rebelde hijo se casaría con una mujer de elegante procedencia. Solo que le faltaba saber el pequeño detalle, Umibouzu Kankou se había casado con una mujer en la clandestinidad de un pueblo muy alejado de su mansión. El lord, cayó ante los ojos, color esmeralda, de su hermosa esposa.

Aquello fue un escándalo que decidieron ocultar puertas adentro, destruyeron el matrimonio y lo obligaron a casar con Eromes con la amenaza de poner en riesgo la vida de su amante. Ya habían pasado años desde aquello, años en los que la jovencita mujer no concebía un hijo y la desgracia volvía a golpear la cara de su anciana madre. Kouka, la amante de su adorado hijo, había concebido dos hijos, criaturas bastardas que rondaban los lugares más pobres de la población. La esposa que ella misma le había obligado a tener no era más que una mujer sin la posibilidad de concebir, no daría un heredero, no brindaría la seguridad que en un futuro todo ese legado que ellos habían forjado se mantenga al paso de los años.

La anciana fue de manera imperiosa a la casucha simple y sucia de esa atrayente mujer que había envuelto el corazón de su brillante hijo. Un niño y una niña estaban al lado de una cama desgastada y sucia, esa mujer de la que tanto se había enamorado su hijo se encontraba postrada en una cama rechinante y astillada.

Si, era bellísima. Si, tenía modales de la realeza, pero no poseía el estatus correspondiente para casarse con su brillante hijo. El mayor de los hermanos, un niño de mirada fría y recto en sus decisiones, con un amor desbordante por su madre rechazo su idea de sopetón, alegando que no la abandonaría por irse con ellos, con ese padre que los había abandonado. La menor, por otro lado, fue más elocuente y manejable. Creyó en la redención de su madre, es decir, ella en su absoluta inocencia no la creía culpable de nada pero si pedía que el nombre de su madre se limpiara, que su saluda… que ayudaran a curar esa enfermedad que la consumía y que, en lo más profundo de su ser, ansia conocer a su progenitor.

Prometiendo sueños de fantasía, esa niña partió al castillo buscando lo que jamás encontraría.

Su llegada a la mansión estreso hasta la locura a Eromes, una mujer que se preocupaba en el ´´ ¿qué dirán?´´. Estaba más que claro que nadie creería que Kagura era hija del matrimonio, Kagura portaba un brillante color rojizo en su cabello, mientras su supuesta ´´madre´´ un claro color azulado. Sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas, Eromes no compartía nada con esa niña. Y como se esperaba las burlas y comentarios filosos comenzaron a recaer en el ego de esa mujer. ´´ _debe ser hija de alguna amante_ ´´ comentaban unas, ´´ _ese rumor de su infertilidad debe ser verdad_ ´´ cuchicheaban otras, ´´ _¿Qué esperabas? Una mujer que no procrea no debería ser considerada mujer_ ´´ Kagura admitía que eran frases destructivas para cualquiera, pero no podía evitar gozar al escucharlas sacarse los ojos entre ellas.

Complejizando la situación, su abuela la ordenaba a dejar su antiguo yo en lo profundo de ella. ´´ _una mujer no se comporta así_ ´´ la frase más típica que solía decir. La esposa de su padre la golpeaba cuando sentía la frustración en aquellos ataques verbales y filosos de sus ´´amigas´´. La sensación de inferioridad le provocaba más desprecio para con Kagura, por lo que cuando esta cometía algún error en su educación la castigaba. La anciana apañaba ese maltrato, lo llamaba ´´educación refinada´´.

Kagura, sin haber pasado un año ya se encontraba destruida. Su forma de ser tan alegre iba muriendo con el pasar de los días. Tanto era su pesar que al llegar la noticia de un matrimonio arreglado, la chica no pudo más que mantenerse callada. Si reclamaba algo sabía que le esperaría un castigo severo, ya podía sentir como disfrutaba su madrastra ansiando que cometiera un error. La veía relamerse los labios y sonreír con mofa.

El tiempo pasaba y su hermano envió una carta, dando aviso que su madre había mejorado. Los médicos y el pacto que habían hecho ayudaban a la recuperación de su querida madre, eso alegraba a Kagura. Un rayo de esperanza no era tan malo de vez en cuando.

― Preséntate―su abuela había ordenado.

Kagura se había vestido de manera elegante. Llevaba un **flounced dresses** , un vestido de faldas con volantes, lleno de lazos finos de seda. Debía admitir que lo sentía excesivamente ajustado en la zona del abdomen, debajo del busto. Pero según su abuela era para mantener una buena imagen, postura y atraer a la pareja, Kagura sentía que la estaban vendiendo por migajas.

La ropa no era muy cómoda, incluso su **tall-crowned Bonnet** era incomodo, alto y muy ornamentado, lleno de flores, lazos con telas de algodón y satén.

Ese día hubiera sido una completa bazofia si no lo hubiese conocido.

Su prometido, un niño de su misma edad con un traje elegante y a la medida se sentó frente a ella mirándola con su rostro impasible. No sentía ninguna emoción en él, como si estuviese mirando a la misma nada.

― Mi nombre es Kagura, Umibouzu Kagura―desplego su vestido tomando los costados de su falda con delicadeza y femineidad, se inclinó ante su presencia y espero a que el hiciera lo mismo.

Okita Sougo, el joven delante de ella le sonrió al verla tan nerviosa. Posiciono una mano en su pecho e inclino su torso como saludo.

― Gusto en conocerla, me llamo Okita Sougo―

Kagura no recordaba cuando se había sentido tan maravillada como aquel momento. Llego a no importarle si su abuela la miraba con desprecio al verse tan nerviosa. La seguridad y los cuidados que le había enseñado no importaron en absoluto. Kagura se encontraba envuelta en una bruma de sentimientos descontrolados y desconocidos.

Tal vez estaba creando, dentro de su conciencia, el deber de enamorarse para no sentir la agonía el resto de su vida. Kagura sentía que su alma presentía el pesar que acarrearía y, de manera inconsciente, ella misma se creaba un amor ilusorio.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo con este matrimonio?―le había preguntado sorprendido en un momento de despiste de los adultos. Se habían alejado de la plática de sus tutores para conocerse mejor.

Kagura había hablado con buenos modales, entablando una conversación fluida y elocuente. La educación de su abuela había funcionado. Pero no tanto como ella creía, Sougo estaba anonadado al escuchar a esa niña aceptando con una sonrisa ese matrimonio.

― ¿Tú no lo estás?―cuestiono sin comprenderlo. Pero de inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. ´´ _no debes cuestionarlo, una mujer acompaña al hombre, no lo deja en tela de juicio_ ´´ recordó las palabras de su abuela y se abofeteo mentalmente. Una rápida y disimulada mirada hacia la anciana le hizo comprender que ella los observaba muy meticulosamente―discúlpeme, no quise ser descortés― Sougo chisto su lengua y volteo a ver más allá del paisaje.

― No debes ser así―le recrimino―da tu opinión y júzgame cuanto quieras, no eres un adorno―ese tipo de comentarios la embelesaban más.

Sus tutores aseguraron varias citas entre ellos, querían que se conocieran mejor, que se enamoraran. Kankou creyó en esa posibilidad, de que Kagura se enamorara de Sougo para que no le sea tan pesado casarse con alguien a quien ella no apreciara, como a él le había sucedido.

Los días pasaban, Kagura no veía muy seguido a Sougo, pero cuando lo hacía se mostraba como la chica refinada que todos esperaban. Su hermano envió dos cartas en aquel tiempo, ambas hablaban de lo bien que su madre progresaba con la enfermedad y del nuevo empleo, en un puesto de verduras, que Kamui había conseguido. Muchas veces, su hermano mayor, aseguraba que cuando tenga todo bajo control el iría a buscarla, antes de ese matrimonio arreglado. A Kagura no podía darle más ternura, pero negaba rotundamente esa idea, ella era feliz y se había enamorado, nada podía ser mejor que su actual vida.

Pero en aquellos años, la hija de Umibouzu, no observaba como su esencia cambiaba, como ella dejaba de ser Kagura para convertirse, ante los ojos de todos, una chica refinada.

― Hola, Mitsuba-san―había saludado Kagura al momento de verla sentada en uno de los sofás amplios de la sala de estar. Se encontraba en la mansión Okita, no era la primera vez que iba allí, pero si una de las pocas en que se encontraba con su prometido. El moreno tenía muchas obligaciones a pesar de sus, cortos, quince años. Solían desencontrarse a menudo, por lo que la pelirroja iba de visita, específicamente, por Mitsuba, hermana de su prometido.

― Buenas tardes, Kagura-chan―saludo cordialmente la mujer con un toque de inocencia y dulzura en su voz, características propias de ella.―lo lamento, pero Sou-chan no se encuentra y…―Kagura la detuvo en medio de sus palabras. Lo esperaba, él siempre era muy responsable.

― No se preocupe, Mitsuba-san. Vengo a divertirme con usted―sonrió.

Esa tarde había recibido uno de los peores castigos por parte de su madrastra, había sido encerrada en un una habitación con tachuelas pegadas en las cuatro paredes. La heredera de Umibouzu había permanecido parada durante más de seis horas evitando clavarse alguna punta filosa. Castigo por haber escapado a ver a su madre.

No quería permanecer un día más con esa anciana, quería escapar de sus castigos. Pero la única manera de hacerlo y que Kouka siga con su buen estado de salud era siendo cordial ante el público, manejar la máscara de la elegancia y la compostura.

― Gracias, Kagura-chan―agradeció la hermana mayor de Sougo. Su sonrisa melancólica y de arrepentimiento, la dejo sorprendida. Pero con un cambio de expresión de parte de la mayor, la joven pelirroja olvido todo.

Faltaban tres meses para que cumpliera dieciséis, fecha importante para que su matrimonio se concrete. Ya se había probado el vestido de novia, largo y ostentoso, propio de la elite.

Su abuela había explicado, muy escuetamente, lo que debería hacer una vez su luna de miel comenzara, ´´ _no te niegues a nada, él sabrá que hacer_ ´´ había sido su explicación. Kagura no entendía a qué se refería, que era lo que el haría, Kagura n sabia absolutamente nada y según su abuela así debía ser.

La duda la carcomía. Buscando posibles soluciones, pensó en preguntar a Mitsuba Sougo no era una opción, no lo veía hace varios meses. A veces creía que la estaba evitando, pero eso era absurdo, él la apreciaba, de eso estaba segura.

Entro a la mansión acompañada de una mucama, camino por la gran entrada hasta el salón inmenso que tenían para las visitas. Los pasajes amplios que daban al jardín solían estar adornados con temáticas florales y listones de seda. Las cortinas blancas y pulcras sujetas con cuerdas de mimbre en forma de trenza, dando un toque hogareño a tanto lujo ostentoso.

La mucama subió escaleras arriba, buscando al menor de los Okita. Kagura esperaba al pie de la escalinata, cuando unas voces finas y alejadas de su posición comenzaron a llamar su atención. Camino hasta el umbral que daba al inmenso jardín donde encontró la nada misma. Pensando que estaba loca quiso volver a ingresar, pero los murmullos se hicieron más elocuentes y la distinguida voz de Sougo capto su total atención. Camino por el jardín, cuidando de no pisar las flores en el camino, esquivando los arbustos y las pequeñas fuentes que se desperdigaban armoniosamente por ese campo verde.

Lo encontró, sentado a un costado de la casa con las manos en su frente, cubriendo parte de su rostro. Lo noto más adulto, tan distinto a la última vez que lo vio, fue en ese momento que saco cuentas, no lo veía desde hace más de un año.

― No debes estresarte, sabes que nada cambiara. Tus berrinches no ayudan para nada―la voz de Hijikata atrajo la atención de Kagura quien se mantuvo en silencio y a resguardo de las miradas.

― Cierra la boca, Hijikata-san―silencio el joven― ¿cómo esperas que me case con una mujer que detesto?― Kagura abrió los ojos acallando un sonoro quejido―realmente esperaba que Umibouzu no tuviera hijos―dijo irritado mientras arrancaba el pasto con las manos.

― Es bastante extraño que de la nada haya aparecido un heredero―comento extrañado su interlocutor―kondo-san dijo que se trataba de una hija fuera del matrimonio―

― Una bastarda―aclaro con desprecio―si tan solo no existiera…―Kagura sostuvo su pecho, foco del dolor punzante que tenía en esos momentos. Sentía el rechazo más doloroso que jamás hubiese sentido. Le dolía demasiado, sentía como algo dentro suyo se quebraba hasta romperse en mil pedazos―si Kagura no existiera, mi compromiso con Soyo se concretaría―la pelirroja saboreo el salado sabor de sus propias lagrimas caer en silencio. Apretó sus labios evitando que el llanto se hiciera eco, que su garganta explote de dolor y se manifieste en un sollozo audible.

― Creí que te agradaba―comento Hijikata mientras ayudaba a Sougo a levantarse del suelo― ¿no te divertías con ella?― el frunció el entrecejo y giro su rostro en otra dirección.

― Su hipocresía me enferma. Ambos fingimos algo que no existe, pero ya no puedo seguir con ese jueguito―termino de levantarse―Kagura es superficial, falsa, absurda, es como todas las mujeres de la nobleza―suspiro con resignación―intente sentir algo por ella, pero no siento nada, absolutamente nada―

Mientras ambos se alejaban del lugar Kagura perdía fuerza en sus piernas y sus lágrimas desbordaban por su rostro. Se limpió, una vez consiguió el control necesario para mantenerse estoica ante la situación. Salió rápidamente de la mansión, se encontró en la puerta principal con Mitsuba. La joven de cabellera castaña noto un tono rojizo debajo de sus ojos, la miro con pesar y disculpa. Fue ese momento en que Kagura comprendía la situación.

Okita Sougo la había estado evitando, tanto era su desprecio hacia ella que no la quería ver o quizás… ¿se veía con esa mujer que nombro? ¿Acaso le estaba siendo infiel? Su hermana lo sabía, le había estado pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, eso se comprendía con las miles de veces que Mitsuba se disculpaba con pesar por la ausencia de su hermano. Eso explicaba la cantidad de veces que ella fue en su búsqueda y no lo había encontrado. Seguramente se encontraba por algún lugar de la mansión con esa dama, mientras ella lo esperaba como una estúpida.

Llego a la mansión y hecho a llorar. Le dolía tanto saber aquello, saber que el la odiaba tanto ´´si ella no existiera´´, su abuela y la esposa de su padre la trataban como un error, alguien que no debía de existir. Se acostumbró con el tiempo a escuchar esas palabras, no podían afectarle menos, ella no las apreciaba ni un poco, pero era distinto con él

― ¿Se puede saber por qué lloras? Para el día de mañana tendrás los ojos hinchados y debemos hacer una última revisión con el vestido de novia―hablaba su abuela mientras entraba con calma al cuarto de nieta.

Kagura tuvo el impulso de erguirse y limpiar sus lágrimas, pero se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello? ¿Su madre? Ella estaba mejorando notablemente, su hermano había conseguido un mejor empleo como mayordomo en una casa importante, la vida de su familia iba en ascenso, ¿por qué seguir con aquella farsa?

― No iré a ningún lado―dijo seria con tintes de voz quebrada―el matrimonio se anula―la libreta que llevaba entre las manos se cerró con fuerza mientras trababa la puerta con el pestillo. La miro seria y molesta.

― ¿A qué se debe tal cambio?―el sonido de su voz se escuchó claro y severo.

Kagura trago en seco y limpio sus lágrimas lista para partir de allí en cuanto aquella conversación acabe.

― Él no me quiere―expreso. La anciana cerró los ojos meditando sus palabras. Masajeo su sien buscando consuelo.

― ¿Crees que eso es una buena causa?―la pelirroja asintió y la mujer adulta hizo silencio por unos momentos. Se mantuvo seria, frunciendo el ceño buscando palabras y calma en su ser, no podía ir por ahí perdiendo los estribos―disculpa―se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación―pero… creí que eras más madura que tu madre―un golpe bajo para la joven― ¿no dijiste que me demostrarías que ella era de clase?―expreso con rechazo.

― Mi mamá es una mujer de clase―le grito con furia.

― No veo aquello―musito―eres tan pasional como cualquier estúpida jovencita. El amor no sirve, no existe. No serás la primera en tener un esposo con una amante, las mujeres somos objetos de decoración. La diferencia con esas zorras es la obtención de poder y status―explico frívola―bien podrías preguntarle a tu madre, una zorra como ella no podría obtener poder como Eromes― esas palabras rompieron la poca compostura de Kagura que termino dejando el decoro y esas mierdas de ´´lo que una mujer debe hacer´´.

― ¡Ella no es ninguna zorra, Eromes es quien…!―los gritos histéricos de Kagura fueron acallados por las palabras venenosas de su abuela.

― Me pregunto qué es lo que pensaras cuando los hijos del joven Okita aparezcan en el umbral de tu hogar― la chica sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, helarle los huesos y torturar su ya marcito corazón.

― Dije que no me casare―sentencio segura.

La anciana volvió a abrir su agenda observando a través de unos gruesos lentes las letras allí grabadas. Kagura se sintió libre de la discusión y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, dejaría todo atrás, sus pertenencias ya no tenían importancia, solo quería llorar en los brazos de su madre hasta que las lágrimas no le brotaran más.

― Eres un mártir―comento volteando una página. Kagura dio media vuelta, soltando un leve ´´ ¿Qué?´´. Su abuela dejo el cuaderno nuevamente y bajo sus lentes para observarla directamente―me refiero a que partirás a tu antiguo hogar dejándole el camino libre al joven Okita para que pueda casarse con la señorita Tokugawa Soyo―

― ¿Cómo sabes de ella?―pregunto asombrada de sus palabras. ¿Acaso su abuela sabia de todo aquello?

― Todos saben de ello―comento pausadamente mientras Kagura habría más sus ojos―creo que sacaste lo despistada de tu padre, él tampoco se dio cuenta―sonrió.

― Pero… ¿Cómo…?―

― A él no le importas―la interrumpió―no tuvo siquiera la decencia de mantener oculto ese amorío absurdo. Mientras ibas en su búsqueda él se paseaba por los amplios jardines y plazas centrales con la joven Soyo ¿acaso crees que eso está bien?―

Kagura volvía a sentir nuevamente un nudo en su garganta, lo poco que quedaba de su alma se ahogaba en desesperación y pesar. ¿Tan ilusa había sido? ¿Qué tan ridícula se había visto?

― Y…―su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus lágrimas amenazaban con volver a derramarse nuevamente― a pesar de todo aquello, ¿crees que debo seguir con este matrimonio?―la mujer quedo mirándola y se paró delante de ella tomando ambos hombros en sus manos.

― Claro que si―dijo segura―te destruyeron completamente, mira tú estado―la señalo en toda su extensión― ¿no crees que dejarles el camino fácil es una mala idea?―su nieta iba a objetar, pero la anciana siguió hablando―demuéstrales lo que una mujer realmente es, despliega todas las enseñanzas que te he brindado y porta con orgullo nuestro apellido. Acobardándote no solucionaras los problemas. El amor no existe, es una fantasía que se les da a las mujeres para sacar sus ojos de lo que realmente es importante. Esa chica podrá obtener una aventura, más de eso no conseguirá, no te arrastres por algo sin valor. Úsalos para ser mejor―sonrió con cariño fingido mientras acariciaba su mejilla―ve a descansar, mañana temprano me darás una respuesta. Si no cambias de parecer, yo misma te abriré las puertas de la mansión para que te vayas―

Su abuela salió de su habitación, dejando un vacío latente en el ambiente. Se sentó en su mullida cama y espero paciente a que las lágrimas cayeran, pero nada sucedió. Estaba anonadada. Tenía casi dieciséis años y ya había conocido el sabor del desprecio, del rechazo, del desamor.

El dolor en su pecho seguía forzando un grito de desesperación en ella, pero no lloraba, estaba vacía de emociones. ¿Acaso sentirlas no era lo que importaba? ¿Demostrarlas era fundamental? ´´es hipócrita, falsa´´ recordó las palabras que Sougo uso para describirla. En parte sabía que así era, ella no podía ser ella misma, debía ser una chica refinada. Aunque seguramente aquello tampoco hubiera funcionado muy bien, él ya estaba enamorado de otra chica. ¿Soyo?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

De un momento a otro se encontró a si misma imaginándosela, una mujer de cabellera larga y brillante, tez cuidada y elegantes movimientos, la vio moverse y hablar como toda una aristócrata, caminar por los parques al lado de su prometido, tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo y besarlo como si no existiera un mañana. Sintió rabia al momento de imaginarlos así, en pleno parque, demostrando su afecto, burlándose de ella, de sus absurdas ilusiones. Imagino a Mitsuba ayudándolo a escapar con esa joven, a dar aviso cuando la pelirroja llegaba a la entrada. Se imaginó a todos aquellos hipócritas y llamativos sujetos burlándose a sus espaldas, mofándose de la inocencia de ella, de sus estúpidas ilusiones.

Sintió odio, desprecio, asco, sentía ganas de destruirle la vida, de demostrarle que ella no era una niña infantil que se dejaba pisotear como si fuera un trapo. Quería conocer a esa mujer y mostrarle quien era la que importaba, marcar que ella sería la segunda opción para todo.

Quería, rogaba y ansiaba que a pesar de que estuvo llorando por él, sus sentimientos quedaran enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser. Demostraría lo que era ser una verdadera hipócrita, falsa, absurda, lo que era realmente ser un gran error.

Mañana a primera hora pediría a su despreciable abuela que le mostrara la manera de ser tan odiosa como ella solamente podía ser.

.

.

.

 **¡Feliz Día del OkiKagu!**

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Flounced dresses: vestidos de faldas de capas o volantes. Estos vestidos eran muy ajustados al cuerpo, de mangas largas marcando la cintura con chaquetas estrechas y ceñidas a la cintura. El amplio vuelo de las faldas se conseguía con enaguas de aros o crinolinas. Su longitud era larga, sin dejar ver los pies de las damas.**

 **Tall-crowned Bonnet:** **bonete elaborado y recargado** **con la parte posterior más alta y muy ornamentado con flores, lazos y telas. Los materiales utilizados para confeccionarlos eran terciopelo, satén, algodón, gasa y paja.**

 **.**

 **Aviso importante** **:**

 **Estoy en hiatus.**

 **No me maten, el hiatus lo tenía planeado hace tiempo y seria durante todo septiembre y gran parte de octubre, pero volveré con actualizaciones, lo prometo.**

 **Este primer capítulo quería que funcione como prueba piloto, no estoy muy segura de este monstruo, así que… ¿qué les parece?**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 de Marzo de 1866_

 _Para Okita Sougo:_

 _Nunca veras esta carta, pero me ayuda a desahogarme, será una manera de mantenerme cuerda durante lo que reste de mi vida._

 _Sigo pensando que mi decisión de continuar con este matrimonio es tan absurda y humillante que me duelen las entrañas._

 _Hoy volvía a verte, es extraño encontrarte en casa, pensé que huirías con esa amante que tienes. Lo sé, soy estúpida al pedir explicaciones por algo que no me concierne, aunque creo saber la respuesta. No es una visita que yo haya armado, sino una que mi padre solicito, debes quedar bien ante la nueva familia que se formara, ¿no?_

 _Te he visto dudar, te vi desgarrarme con la mirada, sé que no me quieres y sé que quieres detener todo esto para salir corriendo junto con ella._

 _Lo único que hago es romperme aún más, pero al mismo tiempo consigo un equilibrio bastante placentero. Me duele, sí, pero también siento rabia y mucho asco. Verte me da ganas de vomitar._

 _Prometiste ante nuestros padres, ante tu hermana que siempre estarías a mi lado y jurabas jamás abandonarme, pero son solo promesas. En cuanto tengas la oportunidad te iras, lo sé._

 _Mi abuela me consuela con las aspiraciones de poder, la obtención de un mejor puesto entre la alta clase social. Yo encajo mejor que ella en esos ámbitos, ¿pero de que me sirve si eso no es lo que realmente quiero?_

 _Fue breve tu visita, pero sé que te sorprendiste. Después de unas tasas de té, acompañada de mi educación llena de falsedad, según tú, te mostré mi verdadero rostro. Ver tu boca abierta, sentir que quedaste sin palabras fue lo más placentero que pude haber observado._

 _Espero y con eso sepas, que este matrimonio no te será muy gratificante._

 _Seré la peor para ti, así como tú lo eres para mí._

 _._

08 de Marzo de 1866

Kagura cerro ese elegante sobre, dejo caer la tinta caliente y sello con fuerza dejando la marca de los Umibouzu impregnada en la tinta liquida.

Como de costumbre guardo su sobre en una pequeña caja caoba bien barnizada. En la parte superior, adornada con detalles de la época, llevaba un hermoso conejo con dos fragmentos de rubíes en sus ojos.

Su antiguo escondite había quedado pequeño y había enviado a hacer una caja a medida. Quería que sea de fácil manejo. Dentro de poco se celebraría la consumación del matrimonio y desea enormemente llevarse ese delicado papel que compro hace unos días atrás, junto a la tinta y la pluma nueva. Sus memorias serian guardadas por siempre a su lado. Tenía incluso el deseo de que las quemaran junto a su cadáver en cuanto ella falleciera.

No quería que nadie se enterara de su agonía interna, prefería mantener la poca dignidad que Sougo no le había arrebatado en cuanto decidió engañarla.

Un golpeteo en su puerta la alejo de su delicada caja. Se levantó de su mullido sofá y camino hasta la puerta llevando un vestido de gaza hecho con tul y seda, decorado con tonos rojizos simbolizando la sangre que fluía por sus venas. Muchos lo asociarían con un significado más romántico y pasional, pero para Kagura era el símbolo de su desprecio a su prometido.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una de las mucamas al servicio de la mansión Umibouzu. Una inclinación respetuosa y un comunicado de que tenía una visita importante esperando en el jardín, la hicieron asentir y dedicarle una sonrisa de gratitud. Si bien Kagura se mostraba frívola como cualquier jovencita de la alta sociedad, muy en el fondo seguía teniendo la humildad y los valores que su madre le había inculcado. Pero sus sonrisas y su gratitud tenían un alto precio, ella no le entregaría algo tan valioso a cualquier escoria, debían ganarse ese respeto y esa sonrisa.

Bajando tranquilamente, después de escuchar el nombre de la persona que aguardaba su presencia, Kagura hizo memoria de la última vez que lo había visto. Se mofo de su estupor y sus labios separados producto del asombro. El recuerdo era muy cómico para la mente retorcida que estaba desarrollando.

 _Levanto su mano con delicadeza y tomo la tetera para servir a su prometido. Uso los estereotipos de la época y alzo su dedo meñique con femineidad. El líquido caliente inundo el recipiente permitiendo que el vapor emane desde la delicada taza de porcelana inundando del aroma dulzón del té de manzanilla._

 _La anciana, abuela de la pelirroja, le brindo una mirada de aprobación a sus modales, dándole el visto bueno a su postura como a su elocuencia al hablar. Nadie sospecharía que Kagura provenía de una familia humilde de muy bajos recursos. Su empeño la llevó a volverse en una dama aristocrática muy interesante para la alta sociedad. La envidia que desprendían los hombres más apuestos, al ver que sería tomada por el joven lord, Okita Sougo, demostraba la atracción que generaba. Una mujer carismática y muy atractiva._

 _Pero todo era una fachada y Sougo lo sabía._

 _Después de estar hablando por varios minutos acerca de finanzas y demás temas económicos que, por regla general, la mujer no podía involucrarse en la conversación, ya que la idea equivocada de ver al hombre de forma superior que a la mujer era un tema de todos los días. Los padres de ambos se levantaron de la mesa y partieron al despacho del lord Umibouzu. El hombre quería mostrarle lo bien que iba con la venta y compra en las empresas textiles._

 _Sougo había permanecido en absoluto silencio mirando sin parpadear el rostro risueño de Kagura quien no mostraba un ápice de descontento ante su presencia. Se había comportado como toda una muñeca silenciosa, dejando la conversación en manos de los hombres de negocios mientras ella se acoplaba al rol de adorno._

― _Ya se fueron―aviso como si esta no estuviera al tanto―podrías dejar de sonreír, al menos si vamos a casarnos, muéstrame como realmente eres―pidio_

 _Esperando a que se desarticule su máscara y con la clara idea de ver a una chica simple y de carácter llano, se mantuvo en silencio pacientemente. No esperaba ver la gran cosa, claro, si es que ella se dignaba a ser sincera por una vez en la vida._

 _La pelirroja lo miro directamente apagando su sonrisa, mostrándole una expresión sin sentimientos. Cerro sus ojos después de soltar un profundo suspiro, mantuvo su calma y recordó las palabras que el había dicho el día en que su corazón se destruyo por completo. Había quebrantado un amor ilusorio, una idea romántica y enternecedora, la imagen que tenia de él se destruyó en mil pedazos resurgiendo en un odio irracional y ciego. La cordura se perdía en la bruma de sus ojos._

 _¿Cuánto habrá esperado? ¿Cinco minutos? Su impaciencia se había destruido al momento de verla abrir sus ojos cubiertos de un espesor denso, oscureciendo sus orbes y dando una mirada de rechazo total. Okita Sougo había quedado sin palabras._

― _¿y que ganaras con esto?―pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa soberbia y autosuficiente― ¿no crees que salir de la ignorancia será aun peor para ti?―rio levemente mientras ampliaba su sonrisa llena de sadismo―no te creas que por ser mujer me dejare pisotear por tus mierdas, ve pensando como lo llevaremos en nuestro matrimonio―se levantó de su asiento mientras veía por el rabillo de sus ojos la llegada de su padre y abuela en compañía del señor Okita―recuerda que serás mi estúpido marido, acóplate al estereotipo de esta nueva sociedad. En otras palabras…―mostro sus dientes y frunció más su entrecejo― prepárate para lo que vendrá, porque no permitiré que me humilles con tus ideas de niño superior y autosuficiente―_

Había dejado el decoro y la buena educación que su abuela se había ensimismado en inculcarle. Se insultó a si misma por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Prácticamente le había hecho una declaración de guerra.

Sin dirigirle la mirada a ningún sirviente camino con la mirada al frente manteniendo esa superioridad de clases a la que estaba sometida a representar. No escatimaría en modales para hacerle saber que con ella no debería meterse.

Entrando al jardín inmenso de la mansión Umibouzu vislumbro a lo lejos al señor Gengai, el hombre a cargo del cuidado de cada una de las flores. Hermosos tulipanes florecían tan radiantes en su jardín provocando la envidia de cualquier mujer adinerada que se precie de un buen gusto por las flores. Estaba de más el simbolismo romántico, delicado y de femineidad que estas representaban para la época. La moralidad, la belleza y el cuidado ficticio por las mujeres y niños era lo que los representaban. Una fachada placentera que las mujeres amaban tomar, creyendo que ese era el mejor puesto para ellas. Como una flor, hermosa para el público que la veía dentro de la temporada, pero que no sabía lo marchita que quedaba al paso del invierno más cruento y desolador.

Kagura no se había dado cuenta que tenía su cuerpo estático ante el hermoso jardín delante suyo pensando y entrelazando las ideas poéticas que había leído la noche anterior. Sougo, se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal.

― me sorprende que hayas venido―comento al despegar su vista de las flores para guiarlas hacia el― ¿a que se debe tan grata sorpresa?― la educación ante todo, desde luego.

Sus ojos chocaron por varios segundos antes de que el aparte la vista. Kagura mantenía su sonrisa radiante. Una demostración de la infinita tranquilidad que portaba, verlo o no ya no implicaba un dolor desgarrador como días pasados.

― detengamos esto― musito tranquilo buscando una especie de compromiso en los ojos azules, color del océano, que la caracterizaba.

― ¿disculpa?― Kagura no estaba comprendiendo muy bien lo que estaba diciendo o, tal vez, no quería comprenderle, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Detener todo?

Hace unos meses atrás, Kagura, se había enterado de una manera única de anular el matrimonio. En el pacto firmado por ambas familias y con el consenso del parlamento, tanto la familia Umibouzu y la familia Okita podían anular el matrimonio si el heredero de Umibouzu, el apellido con más valor tanto a nivel patrimonio como de renombre, estaba en desacuerdo con tal unión. Kagura era quien prácticamente tenía la llave de su libertad.

Seguramente con esa demostración de desprecio que ella le hizo hace algunos días él tuvo la esperanza de que ese matrimonio pudiera destruirse con la sola intervención de ella. Pero los ojos de Kagura no parecían estar de acuerdo con tal petición.

Sougo sintió el desespero al darse cuenta que ella no cooperaria para su dese de libertad.

― Tu no me soportas, ninguno quiere esto―explico tratando de convencerla― podemos arreglar todo y…―él se detuvo al escucharla reírse.

Tapando su boca ante la comicidad de su argumento. No podía creer que a pesar de recibir tanto daño de su parte, él se atreva a ofrecerle tal petición. Tenía tantos deseos por irse con esa cualquiera, con esa mujer aristocrática de poca monta, de un nivel inferior a ella. ¿Qué haría con los preparativos para su boda? ¿Los tiraría o los usaría para su unión con esa tal Soyo? Sintió ganas de vomitar y golpearlo con algún objeto contundente al momento de pensar en la imagen de otra mujer llevando su vestido de bodas hasta el altar. Siendo recibida por la cálida sonrisa de Sougo y disfrutando de todos los bienes que se les iba a entregar a ellos… a ella. Lo material podría importarle muy poco. Pero sus ilusos sueños ya habían sido destrozados por ese infiel prometido que tenía, no toleraría una traición más, no lloraría otra vez por él.

― no tirare meses de preparación a la basura―dijo seria. Sougo pudo apreciar como sus pupilas se dilataban con lentitud y su iris se ensombrecía con el oscuro deseo de destruirlo.

― ¿de que te sirve que nos casemos?― ya estaba molesto. No comprendía su comportamiento y sus aires de grandeza, esa mujer era una arpía como pocas.

Kagura miro a espaldas de su futuro esposo como Umibouzu y su abuela se aproximaban con algunos retazos de tela, seguramente estaban analizando las decoraciones para la boda. Sougo elevó su vos culpa de su rechazo. Pero Kagura no iba a permitir que esa pantalla se caiga, menos delante de su padre, el podría involucrarse en esos temas y destruir todo.

Lo tomo de su rostro con ambas manos y planto sus labios contra su boca. No era el primer beso que se daban, pero si el primero desde hace años. Kagura no esperaba que él lo recordara, fue hace mucho tiempo donde su juventud aun no tocaba su temprana adultez.

Sougo quedo estático al sentir que ella le robara un beso. Kagura se separó de sus labios sin tomar mucha distancia, espero a que los observadores capten el momento y desaparezcan de su visión.

― ¿y a ti de que te sirve que nos separemos?― pregunto al sentirse segura de la soledad que los acompañaba― ¿acaso tuviste una amante durante todos estos años?― sonrió de lado sin importar quedarse al descubierto― ¿puede que desees casarte con alguna mujerzuela? Si es así, permíteme conocerla, ya después daré mi veredicto―

Quieto sin saber que responder no pudo volver a objetar. No quiso decir que realmente era eso lo que lo detenía en ese absurdo matrimonio, ¿Qué sucedería si aceptaba? Sougo pensaba a Kagura como una mujer que aprovechaba todas las oportunidades para sacar provecho. Si el decía el nombre de Soyo ¿Qué es lo que le depararía Kagura para ella? no podía arriesgaras y Kagura sabía que él no lo haría, era muy consciente de la mala fama que tenía para Sougo.

 **.**

 _ **Aviso:**_

 **No pensaba en publicar hasta volver de mi Hiatus, pero viendo lo feo que se viene y que no volveré hasta la semana del 21 de Octubre, decidí dejarles este capítulo de Ramé. Además creo que no es tan significativo, sino un trance hasta lo verdaderamente problemático.**

 **Los capítulos irán variando en su longitud, algunos serán cortos como este y otros serán bastante largos. Necesito que corten en ciertos momentos porque es importante para la trama y porque me gusta verlos ansiosos por otro capítulo más XD lo siento soy medio mala.**

 **La historia ya está planeada de principio a fin. Escribiré lo más que pueda durante el hiatus para volver con más material.**

 **A partir de ahora si comienza el hiatus**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 _15 de Septiembre de 1866_

 _Bastardo Sougo:_

 _Lamento mi insolencia al nombrarte así en mi carta, llena de rencor y desprecio, pero debes entender que poco me importa cuidar de tu buen nombre. No soy una esposa comprometida al cuidado total del hombre que pasara su eternidad a mi lado._

 _´´Hasta que la muerte nos separe´´, dirá el cura que nos case. Si estuviera en mi poder juro que te ataría a mí hasta que el odio se desvanezca de mí ser y tú, con tu visión de romeo, termines por beber el veneno que corre por mis venas._

 _Aunque esta carta no tenía esta finalidad, en un principio. Más bien, busco contar unas palabras que llegaron a mis oídos con total delicadeza y confort como nunca te habrás imaginado. Y me refiero al aprecio que un padre puede tener por sus bastardos._

 _Es cómico que diga eso, porque no siento rencor por mi padre. Una voz en mi interior exclama las palabras ´´mártir´´. Me pregunto si realmente dio todo por nosotros o es una ilusión que me cree para soportar su presencia._

 _Mi padre vino a hablar conmigo, el gran lord Umibouzu, se paró firme afuera de mi habitación y espero, con paciencia, que la puerta de mi alcoba se abriera._

 _Fue una charla entrañable. Si pudiera te la contaría a detalle, pero estoy al tanto de la poca importancia que te da tal hecho. Así que me conformare a relatar lo más importante de esa cálida tarde primaveral;_

 _Mientras los brazos de mi padre apretaban mis hombros con protección, sus ojos azulados miraron los míos buscando falsedad en ellos. Con una voz determinante y sin parpadear, atento para captar mis dudas, él comenzó a hablar:_

 _´´ Dime Kagura, ¿Estás de acuerdo con el matrimonio?´´ no sé cómo un ser tan inferior como tú puede sacarme de mi regocijo y tildarme de falsa con tan solo una mirada. Mi control para ocultar cualquier emoción funciono con mucho éxito con mi padre, el ´´Si´´ que le di fue tan convincente que no tenía duda alguna. Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo engañarte a ti?_

 _´´ Lamento todo, lamento no haber sido el mejor prospecto de padre que tú y Kamui se merecían´´ sus disculpas calaron de algún modo en mi ser._

 _Desde la temprana edad en que me encerraron en esta pulcra mansión, poco había sido mi contacto con él. Las veces contadas, que hablábamos era una conversación resguardada por mi abuela, atenta a toda palabra y movimiento que hiciéramos, fuero tan buenas como vacías. La conversación no ascendía a más de algún tema trivial, consenso que daba mi abuela._

 _Recuerdo las veces que sus ojos apagados y distantes miraban las villas más pobres, sentía que buscaba los ojos esmeraldas de mi madre o la cabellera tan llamativa de mis allegados. Papá era un prisionero más en esa mansión._

 _Su vida servía como un prólogo para la nuestra._

 _Solo espero ver como tus ojos derraman lágrimas y tus músculos flaquean cuando el dolor rompa tu preciada cordura._

 _Y eso, mi querido prometido, será la recompensa más gratificante para los años de dolor que me esperan._

 _._

22 de Septiembre de 1866

Kagura descansaba en el amplio sofá de la sala, una taza de té y un buen libro acompañaban su mañana soleada. El libro del _Origen de las especies_ era un relato tan altamente atractivo que la hacía vibrar con esas ideas descabelladas del autor. Imaginarse que todos los seres vivos eran parte de un mismo árbol genealógico le repugnaba y al mismo tiempo la divertía. La sola idea de que Sougo sea descendiente de roedores, cobardes y promiscuos, la llenaba de regocijo.

Su lectura fue muy apacible, con el cantar de los pájaros de fondo y los rayos del sol tibio y placentero que golpeaban su cuerpo a través del cristal, Kagura termino por entrar en un agradable sueño profundo.

Era un momento lejano de su infancia, un recuerdo del pasado. Kagura llevaba el cabello suelto y prolijamente peinado. Su mamá era muy cuidadosa con la imagen de su hermosa pequeña, ella solía decir que ´´una cosa era ser pobre y otra muy distinta era andar impresentable´´. Su madre había vivido estigmatizada al sentir la pena en los ojos de los demás, deseaba que esa sensación de impotencia y repulsión por la sociedad no la pasen sus pequeños. Aun si no tenía mucho para darles siempre espero que pudieran defenderse sin depender de un tercero, pero las cosas no salieron como ella quería…

 _´´Kagura, cuando quieras llorar abrázame, siempre te consolare´´_ comentaba con cautela mientras acariciaba su cabeza dándole ese amor maternal que ella tanto extrañaba. _´´Recuerda que siempre tendrás esta pequeña familia, aun si está rota siempre te apoyaremos´´_ como extrañaba llorar en brazos de su mami y gritar todo ese dolor que sentía dentro de su ser. El tacto tan cariñoso de la mujer la embriago en un sentimiento cálido y de confort. Jamás sentiría algo así, a menos que sea su dulce madre.

La imagen de su hermano llegando con los víveres y la delgadez preocupante de su madre le provocaron tanta nostalgia que, a pesar de sentir hambre en ese entonces, desearía volver a esos tiempos de dicha y felicidad.

― Mi señora―la voz de una de sus mucamas llamo su atención e intento hacer el mayor esfuerzo por volver a esa cruel realidad.

― ¿Sí?―pregunta tratando de alejar ese bellísimo sueño.

― La señorita Okita vino a visitarla, mi señora― el anuncio la termino despabilando. Mitsuba se encontraba allí para visitarla, un hecho extraño pues era solamente Kagura quien visitaba a los Okita.

Acomodando su vestido fino de distintas piezas de tela, Kagura dio la orden de dejarla pasar. Enderezo su cuerpo mientras se paraba para recibir a su inesperada visita.

La delicada mujer camino apenada a través de la sala hasta llegar, muy educadamente, ante su presencia. Una reverencia y un saludo seguido de unas disculpas por la interrupción, dejaron en visto los ojos apenados de la castaña, una clara indicación de que algo no andaba bien.

― ¿Sucede algo?―pregunto Kagura al momento que daba indicaciones para que se sentara en el mullido sillón. Pero Mitsuba se negó con cuidado.

― Me gustaría hablar de un tema importante con usted― ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Se preguntó al momento de sentir la densidad en el ambiente. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando que prosiga con su relato― Kagura-chan lo lamento, pero mi hermano no es bueno para ti― ¿acaso creía que no lo sabía? Sougo era el mayor adefesio de la humanidad, la pelirroja ya estaba al tanto de ello ― deberías conseguir algo mejor, alguien que realmente te am…―las palabras de Mitsuba comenzaron a tener sentido en su cabeza.

Okita Mitsuba había sentido muy fuerte la mala moral que el mocoso de su hermano estaba llevando acabo teniendo a una amante. _´´ ¿Por qué me lo dice hasta ahora?´´_ Se preguntó. Kagura no confiaba en nadie y menos en un miembro de la familia Okita. Algo andaba mal, ¿Ella lo decía porque estaba dándose cuenta de su mal accionar, dejándola ser ilusa mientras Sougo se revolcaba con Soyo? O… ¿Era una manera para cancelar el matrimonio y dejar libre a su hermano? ¿Estaba salvando nuevamente a Sougo?

Supuestamente, Kagura, era una pobre víctima inocente que no estaba al tanto de esa infidelidad, así fue y así seguiría. No la dejo avanzar con sus disculpas y revelaciones que ya no venían al caso. Kagura hubiera preferido ser advertida hace años y no un día antes de su boda, ya era tarde para lamentarse.

― Lo siento Mitsuba, pero jamás dejaría a mi prometido― sonrió como toda una actriz― no comprendo por qué desacreditas tanto a tu hermano, sé que no hay nadie mejor que Sougo, para mí― que vil mentira era esa.

― Pero Kagura, el…― la pelirroja volvió a levantar su mano deteniendo su parloteo.

Dentro de su ser estaban las ganas de rendirse y dejarlo libre, pero la idea de que Sougo fuese quien mandara a Mitsuba para pedir su liberación la envenenaba aun mas.

― Amo a Sougo―su sonrisa falsa llego a comprar el asombro de Mitsuba. Y es que, aun si ella estuviese dolida, Kagura seguía amando a Sougo. Era una verdad que no podía negar ― y estaré a su lado a pesar de todos sus defectos―rio tiernamente ocultando su verdadero sentir― Sougo también está preparado para casarse conmigo, aun si tengo defectos, el amor es así― cuanta desfachatez había en sus palabras, pero eran necesarias para acallar a la castaña y que termine arruinando su plan.

A ojos de Mitsuba, Kagura era una mujer que amaba fervientemente a su hermano. Le provocaba dolor por ver a una chica tan inocente y leal siendo desposada por alguien que no era dichoso de ella. La culpa la había consumido todos esos años, pero su sentir por Sougo y el destino que le deparaba la vida la habían hecho ser partícipe de esas visitas secretas. Jamás pensó que del otro lado se encontraba una mujer que velaba, tan devotamente, por su hermano. Enterarse de los sentimientos puros de Kagura le había provocado un sentimiento de contradicción. Mitsuba también estaba comprometida y le dolería enormemente ser traicionada por su enamorado, el dolor que Kagura sentiría al enterarse de todo sería una daga que se clavaba en su moral y ética.

Aunque también estaba la otra cara de la moneda. Sin que la joven Okita la observara, Kagura presionaba sus puños con tanta fuerza, detrás de su espalda, que podría romper un hueso. Sougo era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

La tarde paso con calma, acompañada de su cuñada, Kagura hablo de los preparativos de la boda con la chica. Con sus ilusiones y sentir dejaba que Mitsuba creyera la dicha que tenía por unir sus vidas con su hermano pequeño. Cada palabra llena de felicidad provocaba remordimiento en Mitsuba, así como Kagura tenía la sensación gratificante de ver a alguien agonizar. No odiaba a Mitsuba, pero si quería desquitarse un poco por su silencio. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, pero hasta entonces la torturaría un poco.

Incluso termino cayendo en una de sus propias jugarretas.

― ¿y Sougo?―se maldijo así misma en cuanto hizo la dichosa pregunta. Era costumbre en ella hacer tal pregunta, lo había hecho sin pensar.

Kagura mordió su legua al observar la vista de la castaña mirando apenada al piso y respondiendo bajo con pesar. Que feo era sentir que le tenían pena.

― Está en la empresa― mintió. Mitsuba no era buena mintiendo.

La pelirroja ya no se sintió con ánimos de seguir preguntando por el paradero de su prometido. Estaba más que claro con quien se encontraba, seguramente paseaba por los jardines centrales haciendo alarde de lo hermosa que era su amante. Se lo imagina andando de la mano con la chica mientras sus amistades los elogiaban por lo bien que se veían.

Cada tanto hacia presión contra el sofá para sofocar su ira acumulada y poder soltar una sonrisa a su visita inoportuna. Si tan solo no tuviera el peso de la sociedad dejaría escapar todos los reclamos que guardaba dentro de ella.

El atardecer llego y con ello la partida de Mitsuba comenzó a darse. La mujer debería ir a casa, mañana seria la gran celebración y ella era parte de las damas de honor. ¿Aunque que honor podría tener siendo representante de un matrimonio sin amor? La mujer a cargo de la educación del novio, entregar a un hombre que no cumplía con los reclamos sociales y morales de la época, era todo un desprestigio a sus ideologías.

― Lamento haber ocupado todo tu tiempo el día de hoy― hablo la de ojos color carmín.

― No te preocupes Mitsuba, nos veremos mañana en la boda―se despidió.

Pero la mano de la hermana de su futuro esposo la detuvo en ese momento. Kagura no quería escuchar sus intentos por detener la boda, esa unión se celebraría sea como sea.

― Estas segura de…―preparada para mostrar su verdadero yo y dejar que todo se vaya al infierno, sintiéndose harta de toda esa situación, Kagura la observo con el rostro enfurecido por sus quejas.

Para su mala o buena suerte, el mensajero abordo en la mansión de los Umibouzu trayendo consigo una importante carta. Kagura volvió a su fachada y Mitsuba no se había dado cuenta de ese cambio demencial en sus facciones.

― Carta para Umibouzu Kagura―el hombre se acercó con sumo respeto a la pelirroja entregando la carta en manos de la futura esposa de Okita, e hizo una reverencia ante ambas.

Se despidió en cuanto su trabajo hubiese concluido y dejo a ambas con la duda de que contenía el sobre.

― Kagura, realmente tengo que decirte…― Mitsuba volvía a intentar hablar con ella, pero una vez más la descendiente de Kankou la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

El sobre llevaba una flor muy característica, estaba adherida al seño. Aplastada y marchita por el viaje, pero tan hermosa en la memoria de la joven. Kagura no estaba interesada en las palabras de Mitsuba, sus familiares le habían escrito.

― Me disculpa Mitsuba, pero debo responder esta carta, es de suma importancia― no espero a que ella le responda, le cerró la puerta en la cara y dejo que se retire en el carruaje que había venido a buscarla.

Dentro de la mansión Umibouzu, Kagura apresuro su paso para llegar al resguardo de su habitación. Ya no le importaba mantener el estoicismo del inicio, se sentía sumamente feliz al recibir una carta de su madre. Era una sorpresa poco frecuente durante ese último lapso de tiempo.

Entro a la comodidad de su alcoba y se sentó en la mesa de luz. Abrió el sobre y sus ojos vislumbraron, con gran regocijo la letra de su hermano. Una sonrisa hermosa se plasmó en su rostro, no importaba quien mandara el mensaje. Las noticias de parte de su familia siempre eran bien recibidas.

 _´´ Kagura:_

 _Las cosas están mejor por aquí, conseguí un buen empleo. La casa a la que estoy a su servicio es bastante importante. No hay problemas para sustentarnos, aun si decides volver._

 _Sé que fue tu decisión irte, pero piénsalo bien, una cosa es que te vayas para conocer al viejo y otra muy distinta es que terminen casándote con un desconocido. Ya sabes mi postura ante ello._

 _Si algo anda mal, vuelve. Todo está en orden.´´_

Kagura sintió como al leer la carta la voz de su aniñado hermano mayor, a la edad de diez años, se materializaba en su cabeza. El llevaba el mayor peso en la familia, aun así se ocupó de ellas siempre.

Claro que tenía esa manía de llorar en silencio o de presionarse aun mas por conseguir una cura para su madre. Incluso recordó cuando lo había escuchado decir en un murmullo que su propia familia la había dejado así, tan marchita.

Al principio, Kagura, había mantenido el silencio, guardando el secreto de su pesar. Pero cuando lo escucho decir eso, ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo y reclamo que ese peso que el mismo llevaba lo compartieran entre los dos.

Kamui se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. Sentirse descubierto lo despabilo de su odio irracional por su progenitor, pero… su mamá siempre decía que ese hombre era una víctima más. ¿De quién? No lo sabía y no quería preguntar hasta que ella no se lo dijera.

Kagura rio ante el recuerdo. Su hermano comenzó a expresarse aún más, a demostrar lo herido que estaba y dejaba que ella lo vea. Aunque ambos sabían de esa herida profunda que los marcaba, seguían manteniendo el secreto a su madre quien se veía tan rota por esos años.

Años dorados de su infancia… su madre, su hermano y ella.

Recapacitando en sus palabras y recuerdos, se le hizo muy extraño que la carta no llevara la mención de ´´madre´´ como ella misma esperaba. Kamui había obviado a su mami, cosa muy extraña en él. Su hermano mayor la tenía en un pedestal y todas las cartas que recibía de él siempre llevaban la palabra ´´madre´´. Comentaba acerca de su salud, su bienestar o lo mucho que ella extrañaba a su hija. Pero no había rastros de la vida de Kouka en esa carta.

Una inquietud se alojó en su cuerpo, estaba intranquila sin necesidad pero lo que más la preocupaba era la fecha de la carta: ´´28 de Agosto de 1866´´. Hace casi un mes que esa carta había sido escrita, ¿entonces por que recién llega a sus manos? Su incomodidad creció y decidió ir apresuradamente a ver a su madre. Se levantó con sus manos temblorosas, dejando la flor marchitarse sobre su mesa de luz. Al momento de cerrar su puerta, el último pétalo marchito cayó depositándose nostálgicamente.

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, busco rápido a su abuela pero solo se encontraba con las mujeres de limpieza. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer cuando se la necesitaba?

― ¿A quién buscas?―pregunto la señora a sus espaldas.

Kagura pego un brinco al no haber reparado en su presencia tan imponente. Su actitud tan atolondrada se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la anciana que frunció el ceño con rechazo.

― Solicito ir hasta el hogar de mi madre y hermano― pidió haciendo una reverencia. Dentro suyo imploraba el permiso que su abuela le otorgaria.

La anciana la miro detenidamente, pensó por unos segundos dejarla ir, pero rechazo rápido esa idea. Ya habría tiempo para reuniones familiares, ahora estaban en el umbral de la unión entre ambas casas. No podía permitir que su nieta abandone la mansión y tenga intenciones de largarse junto a su familia.

― Un gran día nos aguarda mañana. Cumple con tus obligaciones, ya luego podrás visitarlos con mayor frecuencia― la pelirroja tembló, sentía que lo correcto era ir ya, sin perder tiempo.

― Abuela, le prometo que regresare rápido. Realmente estoy preocupada por la salud de mi madre―volvió a implorar.

― No puedo arriesgarme―dictamino―pero si quieres mandare a uno de los guardias de la mansión a investigar, te traerán información de su salud―termino de hablar.

Kagura no lo creía prudencial, ella misma quería ir a verla, pero sabía que su abuela no daría marcha atrás en sus palabras. Mañana seria la boda y comprendía el miedo porque escape.

La heredera de los Umibouzu acepto con duda y solicito que le enviaran una carta a su querido hermano.

.

 _Kamui:_

 _Perdona que escriba tan apresuradamente, pero tu carta recién me acabo de llegar. Y tus palabras me dejaron un tremendo vacío en mi interior._

 _Por favor, dime como esta mamá._

.

Esa noche, el carruaje salió rumbo a las zonas más pobres, llevando la carta con un mensaje de suma importancia. Mañana se casaría y, por favor, rogaba que ella este bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Temporadas** **: como sabrán, la época victoriana es en Inglaterra y esta historia también está basada en ese país por lo que las temporadas de invierno, verano, primavera y otoño son las de allá:**

 **Verano: 21 de junio – 23 de septiembre.**

 **Otoño: 23 de septiembre – 21 de diciembre.**

 **Invierno: 21 de diciembre – 20 de marzo.**

 **Primavera: 20 de marzo – 21 de junio.**

 **Boda** **: La mejor época para casarsees el otoño, pues era el tiempo de la cosecha, que auguraba un matrimonio lleno de riquezas y parabienes. Hay que tener en cuenta, además, que para la aristocracia esto era muy conveniente, pues la temporada social solía terminar a mediados de Agosto.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Gracias por la espera, ¡Se los agradezco mucho!**

 **Volví antes de tiempo porque tenía abstinencia XD aunque realmente así era y de paso hice una encuesta para conservar un poco de mi orgullo por Facebook, donde votaron y decidieron que comenzara a publicar hoy. Les agradezco por dejarme volver, principalmente a** **Frany Fanny Tsuky** **,** **Musume** **y** **Picatrix** **, autoras que se unieron para que ganara Ramé XD prometiendo actualizaciones XD y también a las personas que votaron en contra o a favor de este fic XD.**

 **¡Muchas gracias lectoras y PANDITA! (acabo de descubrir que un chico me lee XD)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! ¡Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 _23 de Septiembre de 1866_

 _Sougo:_

 _Hoy es nuestra boda._

 _No me siento con ánimos para sonreír durante todo el día, ya veré que hacer._

 _Solo pienso en mami y lo doloroso que será esperar hasta que nuestra luna de miel acabe. Me pregunto si el guardia abra vuelto con algún mensaje de parte de mi familia._

 _Estoy terriblemente asustada._

 _Mi abuela llego a mi cuarto y aviso de tu presencia en la mansión. Aún falta una hora para comenzar con la ceremonia. Sé que estas aquí como parte de los preparativos._

 _Días atrás me ilusionaba con ver tu cara impregnada del dolor y la desesperación que esta unión conlleva para ti, pero creo que no disfrutare mucho de la ceremonia, ni de tu sufrimiento. Espero que todo acabe pronto._

 _Las damas de honor se presentaron junto al sastre en mi habitación, quedaron anonadadas al verme. Llevaba un velo y vestido blanco. Decían que era la nueva moda que implanto nuestra reina, su majestad Victoria. El encaje se ve bien entre las muchas capas del vestido. Su corsé aplasta mi abdomen, busca dejar una cintura socialmente aceptable como todos esos años atrás en que lo usaba._

 _Quiero llorar._

 _No pienses que es por nuestra tan ansiada boda. No es un llanto de felicidad, sino muy al contrario._

 _La necesito, quiero que mi madre esté aquí, en esta fiesta falsa, en esta unión sin amor. Juro que si la tuviera a mi lado podrías verme sonreír con sinceridad. Mi hermano me recibiría con un ramo de las flores de esas que le gustan a mi madre, me acompañaría al altar y rogaría para que no me case. Esa seria tu carta de liberación, escuchar las palabras directamente de Kamui me detendrían completamente en esta locura que estoy a punto de hacer._

 _Pero aquello nunca ocurrirá._

 _Mi abuela ya había ordenado que no podrían asistir a la ceremonia o a la fiesta._

 _Es una verdadera pena. Tal vez, yo misma, pudiera conocer a alguien mejor que tú, a alguien más leal._

 _Tu podrías cásate con quien quisieras, ser feliz._

 _Realmente es una pena ¿no?_

 _._

Kagura seguía parada frente al espejo observando su reflejo, viendo como el sastre arreglaba los últimos detalles de su vestido blanco. Su cabellera iba recogida en una trenza enroscada en lo alto, negando la caída de cualquier hebra sobre su cuerpo. No era una mujer vulgar para ello, pero había hecho hasta lo imposible por llevar una trenza entre su ostentoso y elaborado peinado nupcial, como una marca de su madre.

Su velo descansaba sobre un busto pequeño, depositado en la mesa de luz. Tan lánguido como la novia, el velo traslucido con encaje bordado, aguardaba su colocación en la desdichada novia.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Una de las sirvientas que habían ayudado en la colocación del vestido camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta abriéndola. Solo le demoro unos segundos en ver el reflejo de su abuela en el espejo.

― Veo que ya estas casi lista― comento la anciana al momento de dar una orden a sus sirvientes para que las dejen solas. La mujer espero a que se retiraran y con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se acercó a su nieta― una carta llego de parte de tu hermano, según tengo entendido las noticias están aquí―entrego el sobre y espero a que Kagura lo tomara entre sus dedos. La chica con tantos nervios y ansias de leer las palabras de su hermano amago con abrir el sobre, pero su abuela volvía a detenerla―la ceremonia está por comenzar, no sé lo que haya dentro, pero no quiero que te perturbe, recuerda que las emociones deben…―

―…mantenerse en secreto― completo la pelirroja al escucharla.

Su abuela asintió y prosiguió hablando.

― En cuanto te cases y llegues a tu hogar tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlo― Kagura asintió con pesar― te daré unos minutos para que te coloques el velo. Ya es hora, debes bajar― en cuanto salió del cuarto, el sastre ingreso tomando entre sus manos el tan significativo velo.

Pero esos segundos de paz entre la salida y el ingreso del otro, Kagura coló el sobre entre sus ropas para así leerla durante la fiesta.

La boda se celebró, como estaba pactado y como las costumbres dictaminaban, con un pequeño grupo de amigos muy cercanos a ambas familias. La mayoría de invitados irían directamente a la fiesta, punto focal de encuentro de la clase elitista con la que se acostumbraron a convivir.

Con un sendero de flores que iba dejando la hija de su adorada prima Tae, Kagura comenzó su ingreso a la iglesia, tomando el brazo izquierdo de su padre. Sus damas de honor la seguían desde atrás intentando que la larga cola del vestido no arrastre por la alfombra.

Kagura miraba al frente sin pestañar, se preguntaba si era lo correcto. Sus dudas persistían en la cabeza de ella. Pero la insistente imagen de otra mujer en su lugar la obligaban a avanzar.

La entrega de la novia fue como ella lo esperaba. Sougo se veía devastado por la situación, inconscientemente, eso le levanto el humor. Verlo cabizbajo sin deseos de ver al público que observaba la unión entre dos personas que no se amaban, aunque eso era lo que Sougo creía y lo que Kagura deseaba que fuese. Porque ella, muy a su pesar, seguía amándolo.

Sougo llevaba la típica ropa para tales ceremonias. Un traje compuesto por unos pantalones a medida, una camisa en tonos claros y un chaleco ceñido al cuerpo. Su corbata se abotonaba alrededor del cuello con un broche color oscuro. Poco se podía ver de ese cuerpo fornido que ocultaba entre los pliegues de su ropa y su chaqueta _**frock coat**_. Tal vez se hubiese perdido, años atrás, indagando en el cuerpo trabajado de su prometido. Pero, ahora con su traición y sus sentimientos confusos solo podía pensar en si continuar o no con ello. Aunque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Ella lo odiaba, odiaba a Soyo, odiaba a todos aquellos que los veían con ojos expectantes, esperando el ´´sí ´´ de ambos. ¿Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta lo desagradable que era ese matrimonio? Sougo no paraba de mirar a la nada mientras escuchaba al cura y soltaba las palabras ´´si acepto´´ como si estuviera en una obra teatral y se conociera el guion de memoria. El ya había dado su dictamen, ya se había entregado a una boda que no quería.

Kagura se imaginó a si misma diciendo un ´´no acepto´´, viendo a Sougo ir a buscar a su prometida y casarse sin importarle que ella estuviera allí con el corazón destruido y sus ilusiones hecha añicos. Se imaginó a todos los invitados aplaudiendo lo que esperaban ver, una boda entre dos personas que realmente se amen, ignorando su existencia y relegándola a las sombras como antes estaba. En una casilla pobre subsistiendo en un día a día, viendo si podría comer ese día o guardaría las sobras para el día siguiente. Pero, como de costumbre, cada vez que tenía un segundo de dudas su desprecio crecía aún más y cuando el cura hizo la tan ansiada pregunta, ella simplemente acepto.

El leve murmullo de su, ahora, esposo maldiciendo le hizo recordar que todo aquello era por un único propósito; demostrarle lo mucho que había sufrido y que el sentiría lo mismo que ella.

Okita Sougo la beso con sequedad antes de alzarla para que pudiera pasar por el umbral mientras su público reía y celebraba por esa desdichada union.

Ante su llegada, la fiesta comenzó y el banquete variado se presentó con total colorido atrayendo la vista de los comensales. Colores brillantes y apetitosos era lo que hacía rugir discretamente el deseo de hincar los dientes de más de uno en esos platillos.

― ¿Enojado?―pregunto Kagura al verlo tan perdido. Debía distraerse hasta llegar a la privacidad de su luna de miel para poder leer la tan dichosa carta.

― Tú tampoco pareces muy feliz―musito sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Debían esperar a que todos los invitados se sentaran y saludar cortésmente, como el nuevo matrimonio que era.

― Bueno… no tengo el mejor prospecto de marido―respondió mordazmente. Él la miro de costado y libero un leve ´´lo mismo digo´´.

― Sou-chan, Kagura, felicidades por casarse―la voz amable de Mitsuba calo en los oídos de ambos, llegándole el mensaje de dicha y duda. Ella sabía muy bien que ese matrimonio no tenía nada de feliz, al menos no para su hermano.

― Hermana―se acercó a la mujer dejando a un costado a su esposa, quien no tomo a mal ese comportamiento.―quisiera hablar contigo―pidió cortes.

― Pero Kagura…―la pelirroja gruño ante la mirada llena de pena por parte de Mitsuba.

― No hay problema, tengo que revisar que todo esté bien en la cocina―comentó con sorna.

Sin esperar una respuesta o un simple comentario se alejó de ese par de hermanos. Los Okita comenzaban a serle insufribles.

Abriendo la puerta de la cocina, vio mucho movimiento entrando y saliendo de allí. Se alegraba de haberse librado de la larga cola del vestido, que dejo depositada en uno de los bancos, más tarde pediría que la lleven a su nuevo hogar. Tomo el sobre de entre los pliegues de su ropa y comenzó a leer. Agradecía enormemente que todos los sirvientes hayan comenzado a salir de allí para servir a los cientos de invitados.

 _´´ Kagura:_

 _Pensé que habías recibido mi carta en tiempo y forma. No puedo creer que te haya llegado tan tarde._

 _Con respecto a tu pregunta, quiero que sepas que nunca intente mentirte. Veras, mamá estuvo recibiendo la medicación necesaria durante todo este tiempo que no estuviste, eso es seguro. Pero hace unos meses ella no mostraba mejoría, la medicina no surtía efecto._

 _Quise avisarte pero ella pedía que no lo hiciera, sabíamos que te casarías pero nunca dijiste una fecha así que ella no quería arruinarte el momento. Mamá pensó mucho en ti este último tiempo._

 _La última carta que te envié era para contarte que había entrado en fase terminal, los médicos dijeron que ya no había nada más que hacer, pero como veras no pude escribirte nada de eso. Aun así y a pesar del diagnóstico de los médicos, pedí que continuaran con el tratamiento, tal vez podría salvarse pero ya no se pudo hacer nada._

 _Mamá murió ayer en la tarde._

 _Hoy la enterraran. Ven si es que puedes, te estaré esperando. Será a las dos pm, en el cementerio al lado de la iglesia de mármol._

 _Realmente no quería comunicártelo por este medio, pero veo que no tengo de otra opción._

 _Nos veremos, Kagura.´´_

El papel se deslizo entre sus dedos dejándolo caer hasta chocar con el piso. Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos y sus pupilas más dilatadas. Su piel había obtenido un tono casi cadavérico mientras las lágrimas desbordaban por sus ojos. Se deslizaban en silencio por sus mejillas mientras el estupor la consumía por completo. Pudo haberla visto una última vez el día de ayer, podría estar despidiéndose en esos momentos, pero ella estaba allí en una fiesta de la alta sociedad cuando debería estar guardando luto.

― Saquen el pastel de bodas, en quince minutos lo cortaran―hablo su abuela entrando a la cocina. Los sirvientes, dos hombres de menuda complexión acataron la orden de la anciana sin cuestionarla saliendo de la cocina. Miro a Kagura en un rincón con las lágrimas dejando marcas en su piel ―tienes que salir, los invitados aguardan―se acercó seria mientras tomaba entre sus manos la carta que Kamui le había enviado.

― Falleció, mami falleció ―repitió sin poder creérselo.

― Te advertí que no la leyeras hasta que llegaras a tu hogar, ¿Qué dirán los invitados? Tus ojos estarán hinchados, arréglate y sal al salón― respondió severa. Su abuela no sentía compasión por ella, la imagen lo era todo en su mundo machista.

Kagura se sintió desecha, ¿acaso le estaba ordenando mantener las apariencias aun si se rompía por dentro? A la mierda Sougo y esa fiesta, su madre había fallecido y ella quería llorar como una niña pequeña entre los brazos de su hermano hasta caer dormida del agotamiento.

Kagura seco sus lágrimas con furia, escucho del otro lado de la puerta como los invitados chocaban sus copas de cristal y reían armoniosamente mientras los violines y el piano de cola creaban melodías de ensueño. La vida de Kagura era la antítesis de la celebración a una boda romántica y llena de esperanzas, que todos pensaban, existía.

― Ella murió, ¿no sientes un poco de lastima por la mujer que tu hijo amo?―pregunto dolida y molesta. Sus brazos temblaban de pura impotencia.

La anciana mantuvo la calma sin inmutarse por los ojos llenos de rabia de su nieta.

― Un hombre es capaz de encontrar el amor en cualquier mujer que le brinde placer, Kouka fue una más para mi agraciado Kankou―hubiera preferido que se guarde su mal comentario. ―ella era muy poco para el prospecto de vida que tenía mi adorado hijo― dijo sincera mientras observaba como Kagura no podía evitar soltar su furia a gritos.

― ¡Mi madre…!―comenzó levantando la voz, pero su abuela la detuvo.

― No me hagas una escena, sabes muy bien lo mal que queda que una mujer grite o llore demasiado. Ahórrate la rabieta, terminaras siendo diagnosticada como **histérica** en dos segundos―sus palabras eran sinceras, pero no por eso Kagura creía que ella estaba siendo condescendiente.

La pelirroja sentía que explotaría en cuanto sus labios se separaran. La furia y la impotencia ardían en su garganta y lagrimeaban sus ojos. Era un dolor indescriptible, ella ya había contraído nupcias ya no tenía escapatoria.

Solo esperaba que no se vuelva aun peor.

Pero quizás… por ese deseo desmesurado de vengarse la vida la estaba golpeando el día en el que debería ser la más feliz del mundo.

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron una vez más para mostrar a una joven de cabellera azabache y ojos color café. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con corsé ceñido al cuerpo, bastante distinto al de Kagura, el cual era un precioso **princess dress** con crinolina y capas de tela blanca y encaje delicado.

La jovencita llevaba un par de guantes blancos y una sonrisa encantadora. Una chica muy hermosa en simples palabras. Pero aun así, Kagura sentía algo inquietante ante esta nueva visita.

― Me disculpo por interrumpirlas―se inclinó y saludo directamente a Kagura― felicidades por su boda― sus ojos se desviaron por unos segundos de la pelirroja quien estaba acostumbrada a mirar directamente a las personas.

― Gracias―acepto sus felicitaciones, aunque no la reconocía para nada. No recordaba haberla visto en fiestas del té o eventos sociales de la alta alcurnia― ¿Se le ofrece algo en especial?― se acercó a la chica intentando despejar su mente de la discusión que había tenido con su abuela.

― Bueno, la verdad estaba buscando a Okita Sougo― respondió apenada mientras no dejaba de ver al piso buscando un punto focal lejos de la vista demandante de la novia.

Kagura sintió ganas de vomitar, su presión había descendido y su cuerpo comprendía la debilidad de su psiquis. Esa mujer, ¿Acaso era…?

― ¿Él se encuentra?― pregunto nuevamente la desconocida.

― Claro, ¿Quién lo busca?― su voz ocultaba sus emociones completamente. Esperaba que su nombre sea cualquiera, cualquiera menos…

― Tokugawa Soyo― saludo cordialmente mientras hacia una reverencia. ― Un gusto en conocerla― ¿Un gusto? ¿Cuál gusto? Esa chica debería estar bromeando, ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de ella?, ¿Ambos se burlaban de ella?

Sus palabras la habían dejado muda mientras a sus espaldas la anciana miraba toda esa escena con suma seriedad. Kagura no estaba preparada para un encuentro de ese tipo. Temiendo un estallido por parte de su nieta se acercó con cautela a su lado tratando de evitar un escándalo.

― Kagura―musito su abuela al momento de rosas su hombro. La miro con advertencia. La pelirroja se había quedado completamente muda.

Tomando aire, de manera disimulada, hizo una reverencia ante ella para acompañarla al salon.

― Debe estar en la fiesta― sonrió con tal falsedad que los músculos de su cara se tensaban con una simple sonrisa.

Quería romperle el cuello en esos segundos. No podía creer que Sougo sea tan bastardo como para invitarla a su boda, porque él lo había hecho, ¿no? ¿que ganaba con todo aquello? ¿Destruirla? ¿Humillarla? ¿Quién podría ser tan bastardo para llevar el día de su boda a su amante? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con pasearla por los parques céntricos de la ciudad, dejando que todos se burlen de ella? Kagura sentía las miradas burlonas de los comensales puestos en su espalda, mirándola con pesar. La pelirroja arrastraba por todo el salón a una mujer que pasaba sus tardes de ocio con su esposo, en la privacidad de su habitación, en los parques y calles públicas. Conocidos de la alta sociedad, mujeres chismosas y hombres de estudios, todos parecían cuchichear sobre ella, observándola, riéndose de su desdicha.

¿Qué tan humillada querían que este?

Lo vio en el centro, hablaba muy tranquilamente con su adorada hermana y su prometido Hijikata. Se acerco manteniendo una distancia prudencial cuando solicito su presencia.

― Querido, te buscan―comento sonriendo para dolor de la azabache que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Sougo suspiro con cansancio, no quería escuchar ese tipo de tratos de ella hacia su persona. Con pesadez se dio vuelta encontrándose con los ojos azules de Kagura bastante demandantes. Pero su mirada se desenfoco, detrás de ella estaba una chica muy apreciada para él.

― No sé quién es, pero…―Kagura no había terminado de hablar cuando Sougo pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra y centrar su total atención en Tokugawa Soyo.

La nueva Okita sintió un quiebre en su alma. Por un momento volvió a recordar el dolor punzante de aquella vez en que Sougo dijo que era un ´´error´´.

Estaba atónita, desgarrada por dentro.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta para no dejar que Mitsuba, con lo buen observadora que era, se dé cuenta de su sufrimiento. Pero hubiera preferido ser descubierta por la Okita antes de ver la sonrisa radiante que Sougo le dedicaba a esa mujer. Sus ojos iluminados, sus palabras fluidas e incluso su risa sincera, eran detalles que jamás le había dedicado a ella.

― ¿No me digas que esa chica es Soyo?― el murmullo bajo de una mujer llego a sus oídos bien entrenados.

― Baja la voz―le decía otra― escuche que es la amante del señor Okita―

Fue un quiebre a su cordura. Si bien no eran muchos los que miraban esa escena con ojos expectantes como ese par de mujeres, Kagura distorsiono esa realidad. Para ella estaba siendo observada con ojos llenos de pena y asombro porque la amante de su esposo haya aparecido en plena boda.

¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? Esos sentimientos fueron opacándose nuevamente. Tantos esfuerzos por pertenecer a ese mundo de lujo, tantos esfuerzos por cumplir las expectativas de su abuelas, por salvar la vida de su madre, por enamorarlo…

Todo había resultado para nada. No había logrado nada, con tanto esfuerzo, con tanto sufrimiento nada resulto como lo planeaba.

Pero ahora tenía el poder, pertenecía a una buena familia, tenía status y al hombre que la destruyo estaba a sus pies. Sabía muy bien quien era esa mujer. Los haría arrepentirse de todo.

Presiono sus puños hasta que soltó pequeñas gotas de sangre. Su rostro apacible ocultaba la furia desbordante que por dentro la comia.

Romperle el cuello era lo mínimo que quería hacerle a esa tal ´´Soyo´´. Su abuela se acerco con cautela y limpio su mano con una servilleta.

― Cálmate, recuerda que no puedes perder el control― susurro con precaución de no llamar la atención.

Mitsuba, quien siente la culpa por no haber podido precaver a Kagura, se acercó a ese par de enamorados para que, con dulzura y sin levantar sospechas, regañara suavemente a su hermano menor.

― Sou-chan, tu esposa te estaba por preguntar algo. Es descortés dejarla con la palabra en la boca― su sonrisa disimulaba muy bien las palabras de la mujer, que esperaba que Sougo comprendiera lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas.

El asintió y dirigió su cuerpo en busca de Kagura, esta no vio ni un ápice de esa dicha que plasmaba en su rostro al hablar con la azabache.

― Discúlpame, ¿cuál era tu pregunta?― la pelirroja sonrió de lado muy suavemente al escuchar sus insulsas palabras.

― Tokugawa Soyo, no me acuerdo que este en la lista de invitados, ¿la invitaste tú, querido?― volvió a usar esa palabra llena de mofa para el amor que esos dos se profesaban. ―si no es así, deberíamos pedirle que se retirara, no quiero a nadie que no haya sido invitado con antelación― volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

Sougo no responde a la pregunta de su esposa, en su lugar pide a Soyo que lo acompañe a la salida de la mansión. Los ojos de Kagura quedan clavados en ese par que se va alejando en dirección a la puerta. La estaba protegiendo de ella, ¿tan mala podía llegar a ser su esposa? O quizás… ¿su esposa tenía motivos para hacerle algo a ella? Kagura mantuvo su semblante apacible mientras los seguía hasta perderse.

La voz de Mitsuba llego a sus oídos, pidiendo disculpas por ese mal comportamiento de su hermano.

― Él no suele ser así, supongo que deben ser los nervios de la boda― musito con pena.

¿Qué excusa barata era esa? No escucho el resto de sus palabras, no la creía una mala persona o la causante de sus males. Comprendía su accionar y sus intentos por vanagloriar a su hermano. No la culpaba de nada.

Uno, dos, cinto minutos pasaron hasta que Sougo se dignó a aparecer en el salón.

― Entonces ¿Quién era?―se acercó a él preguntando directamente.

― Nadie―respondió cortante.

― ¿De enserio?― pregunto divertida― por un momento creí que era la causa para que no quieras casarte conmigo― comento divertida.

Sougo se alertó al escucharla y trato de negar lo innegable.

― Ya se retiró―trato de darle un punto final a esa conversación― tal vez se coló a la fiesta y ya―

Kagura rio divertida al verlo intentar camuflar la situacion.

― Una amante hubiese sido lo único que le faltaría a este matrimonio― comento al aire llamando la atención de Sougo― no te preocupes…―rio al ver su cara de espanto― te creo, solo pensaba en las maneras de humillar a una de las mujerzuelas que llegues a tener el día que me entere de una traición― dijo mordaz al momento de acercarse a su canal auditivo― recuerda, que las apariencias es lo que importa― beso su mejilla dejándolo estupefacto― humíllame y todo será peor―

Era destructivo amar de esa manera, pero sabiendo que ya no le quedaba nada por lo que había peleado, Kagura se impuso una nueva meta definitiva: verlos sufrir. Una medicina efectiva para el coraje que le daba recordar sus ilusiones rotas hace algunos años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Princess dress** **: Vestidos de princesa largos, de una sola pieza con un cuerpo ajustado y una falda con crinolina. Una característica distintiva del vestido era su botonadura que iba desde la parte superior hasta los pies.**

 **Histérica** **: Las mujeres en esa época eran ´´diagnosticadas´´ como histéricas por gritar en exceso o llorar demasiado, ya que siempre debían mantener la calma. Incluso la risa exagerada era considerada vulgar. Las mujeres se las diagnosticaba como histéricas, solo a ellas, y era tratado como una enfermedad.**

 **Frock coat** **: era una chaqueta larga con apariencia de abrigo más que de chaqueta. Tenía doble botonadura y normalmente llevaba las solapas de cuello en contraste, del mismo color pero en diferente tejido. Estaba realizada con materiales gruesos como lana o tweed y, dada su elegancia, se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales.**

 **.**

 **Notas del autor** **:**

 **Antes que nada les comento que ¡El día de hoy cumplo 3 AÑOS COMO FICKER!**

 **Estoy feliz, comencé en fanfiction y mi primera publicación fue un 9 de octubre XD tres años escribiendo XDD no puedo creerlo. ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

 **¡Todo es gracias a ustedes y su apoyo!**

 **XD**

 **.**

 **Cambiando de tema XD, quería dejar en claro que no siento un desprecio por el personaje de Soyo, es un personaje que me gusta mucho en el anime, pero últimamente tengo una manía por hacer a algún personaje de Gintama como ´´malo´´, o mínimamente que sea llevado a ciertas acciones por los hechos que sucedan en el fic.**

 **Quiero ser lo más seria posible cada vez que los haga ´´malos´´ porque amo a todos en Gintama.**

 **Nadie se me ha quejado pero quería aclararlo para evitar algún problema.**

 **Un ejemplo de personajes malos serian en:**

 **Mi fic ´´Buscándote´´ y en ´´No todos los tesoros no son oro y joyas´´. En estos dos fics hice a 2 personajes como los villanos, incluso los podría hacer simpatizar con ellos, lo mismo puede suceder con Soyo XD.**

 **¡Aclarado esto, nos leeremos el lunes próximo!**

 **¡Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 _24 de Septiembre de 1866_

 _Sougo:_

 _Hoy fue nuestro primera noche, nuestra luna de miel._

 _Comprendo la importancia de nuestro matrimonio, dejar un heredero es primordial, un deber que se nos fue asignado mucho antes de nacer._

 _Ambos nos comprometimos en cumplir con ese ítem, aun si no estuviéramos muy seguros con ello. Y es que lo veo en tus ojos. Dudas tanto como yo al pensar en dejar un descendiente con alguien que no amas._

 _Recuerdo las palabras de mi abuela ´´él sabrá guiarte´´, ¿cómo no vislumbre lo que ocurriría? A pesar de leer libros de biología, no puse total enfoque en la parte de procrear._

 _Los Umibouzu son una familia tradicional, llena de tabúes y muy conservadores. La palabra ´´sexo´´ no existe en su diccionario. Para ellos es procrear un nuevo descendiente._

 _Recordé libros enteros de biología donde explicaban muy escuetamente el proceso del ´´sexo´´, pero para mí mala suerte mi abuela insistía en que debían ser censurados._

 _´´ ¿por qué?´´ la cuestione en una ocasión. Ella miro con severidad mi cuerpo en pleno desarrollo y soltó las palabras más confusas que pude haber escuchado._

 _´´porque ese tipo de placer no es para la mujer, sino para el hombre´´ tenía la mala costumbre de explicar una vez, dejando concluida la charla o tal punto en concreto. No volví a preguntar otra vez del tema._

 _Por ello me deje llevar, me guiaste como te dio la gana. Admito que casi consigo enamorarme al verte cuidadoso con mi cuerpo. Pero suponía que era por la educación de Mitsuba. Una vez escuche, ´´si Sou-chan cometería un error moral me sentiría muy mal, pues yo lo he educado´´. Creo que fallarle con Soyo fue demasiado para ti, no permitirías que algo así vuelva a ocurrir._

 _Admito que me aterre cuando me desnudaste, nunca me había sentido tan ultrajada en mi vida, pero aun así no dije nada. Debía resistir para continuar con esto que yo misma había elegido._

 _Fue la primera vez que vi a un hombre desnudo, no supe que pensar. Agradezco a mi capacidad de fingir neutralidad cuando no lo siento._

 _Dolió, me aterre y suspire de dicha… aunque esa dicha no duro mucho tiempo._

 _Al verte arriba de mí, meciéndote en mi interior, vislumbre en tus pupilas un rostro que no era el mío. Eres fácil de leer, demasiado diría yo._

 _Usaste tus fantasías para imaginar una situación erótica con ella. Te imaginaste a ella, robándole suspiros y amándola con total devoción._

 _No lo aguante, en cuanto todo acabo y saliste de mi interior salí corriendo en dirección al baño. Vomite por lo retorcido de todo aquello, porque no me estabas amando a mí, sino a Soyo._

 _Ahora estas dormido, me pregunto si sueñas con Soyo e imaginas un mundo en el que yo no exista._

.

10 de Octubre de 1866

Sougo comenzó a ser parte de las empresas de las que su padre, un importante magnate y liberal, había adquirido. Se decía que los Okita habían sido los primeros en apostar al desarrollo industrial de la época, seguido desde luego por otros ricos elitistas que deseaban agrandar sus riquezas. Comprendiendo el mundo nuevo que se abría a su paso, Sougo opto por pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en las fábricas y calculando los costos económicos de estas. Cualquier excusa para no ver a Kagura le servía.

Sus despedidas mañaneras, una vez que comenzaron a vivir en la nueva mansión Okita, a dos horas de la ciudad humeante de hollín, era poco grácil. Con la elegancia de una reina y la educación refinada y sarcástica de un hombre culto e inteligente, su esposa se despedía con una sonrisa burlona y comentarios peyorativos.

― Por favor, compórtate como un ganador y no bajes nuestras finanzas―musitaba irónica.

Los primeros días en los que Kagura había convivido con él, este solía traer mala cara. Si bien había obtenido una buena educación en temas económicos, pero eso no quitaba sus errores a la hora de la práctica. Claro que esos tropiezos eran recordados con mofa por su adorada esposa en cuanto lo veía ingresar a su hogar con un semblante serio.

Como de costumbre él no respondía y salía gruñendo por su comentario tan despectivo.

Cada vez que hablaba rompía su orgullo como hombre.

Sus despedidas poco amigables no habían sorprendido a los sirvientes, la gran mayoría estaba acostumbrada a ver esos cambios bruscos en la privacidad del matrimonio. Venían sirviendo durante mucho tiempo, entregando sus mejores años para corresponder la demanda de sus empleadores. Ya eran conscientes de la oscuridad que se ocultaba puertas adentro.

Kagura tenía los horarios de su esposo, sabía que partía antes del mediodía y debería llegar a las ocho para comer, pero claro, el decía que el trabajo lo consumía demasiado y no se lo veía hasta las diez de la noche. Al estar al tanto de su demora para regresar a casa, ese día decidió partir en la búsqueda de su adorado hermano y de paso visitar a su difunta madre.

Dio aviso a los miembros del servicio, les remarco la clara orden de que si Sougo llegara a llamar ella habría salido con una de sus amistades de la alta sociedad. A decir verdad le sorprendería si aquello llegase a ocurrir, su esposo no llamaba en absoluto, poco podía importarle su vida.

Kagura bajo las escaleras dando las ordenes correspondientes. Se acercó a su carruaje, pidiendo ser llevada a destino. Hace mucho no veía a su hermano, la carta que le había enviado hace unos días estaba retrasada, el correo sufría demoras producto de las revueltas de los trabajadores por no consumir nada de alimentos. Era normal en ese clima de tensión donde muchos morían mientras personas como ella vivían en un mundo de ensueño.

La hija del lord se vistió sencillamente, uso su típico traje, un flounced dresses sin excesos ni colores muy llamativos. Su cabello lo recogió en una trenza cocida que apenas si llegaba a sus omoplatos. Con un listón anudaba el final de su elaborado peinado. Parecía aristocrática pero también sencilla.

Al llegar, los cientos de personas que transitaban, por la ciudad humeante, no podían dejar de verla. Eran contadas las veces que veían a una dama refinada. Incluso dudaban si no era, junto a la reina victoria, la única dama de sociedad que había ido a verlos.

Kagura abandono el carruaje y camino con cuidado por las calles abarrotada de puestos y suciedad. El humo, poco dejaba que viera más allá de su mano extendida y los ojos desahuciados de las personas al verla provocaban en ella una depresión inmensa. Kagura también había vivido allí, pero su madre paso hasta sus últimos minutos de vida en esas condiciones.

― Señorita, necesita algo― una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a ella con cautela intentando no asustarla.

― Sí, busco esta dirección― pidió sintiéndose segura en la sonrisa que la dama le brindaba.

Tomando la nota pudo sentir un gran acongojo en su ser. Kagura no ignoro esa mueca y quiso saber de inmediato si conocía a su familia, pero…

― Lo siento―le entrego el papel mirando al piso húmedo y sucio de la acera― pero el joven se ha mudado hace unos días. Su madre y único familiar falleció, supongo que fue muy doloroso para él seguir entre esas paredes― la mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos color miel, comenzó a secar sus pequeñas lágrimas ante el recuerdo. La delgadez de sus huesudas manos le dio un panorama de lo que su madre pudo haber vivido.

Kagura apoyó su mano, sin guantes de por medio, sobre su hombro comprendiendo el pavor desesperante que se creaba en su garganta. Seguramente esa mujer, al igual que muchos en esas condiciones podían ver una muerte próxima y en el mismo nivel de pobreza que su madre. O quizás simplemente era un dolor agobiante por perder a un ser querido, a uno de ellos…

― ¿Le podría pedir que me lleve hasta esa casa abandonada?―

Kagura ya no tenía nada allí, pero quería despedirse de lo que fue el hogar donde más feliz había sido.

Siguiendo a la mujer, llegando a mitad de la calle, Kagura recordó una escena muy particular donde entraba a ese estrecho cuarto y el olor cálido, acogedor de las verduras cociéndose a fuego lento despertaba su voraz apetito. Como si de un holograma se tratase, Kagura recordó ver a un embarrado Kamui recibiendo un sutil reto de su madre mientras este entregaba las campanillas que recolecto para ella. Se vio a si misma reclamando por la comida sabrosa que devorarían en minutos y como su hermano la calmaba sin éxito.

Pero entre todas esas alucinaciones también aparecía su abuela reclamando un heredero. Kouka, con mucho esfuerzo, soltaba la cama en la que permanecía postrada y caminaba tambaleante hasta la anciana. Los niños fueron obligados a mantenerse ajenos de todo aquello. Pero al acabar de discutir…

 _´´ Yo estaré bien, vayan´´_ murmuro tranquila.

Kamui se negó a irse, ¿Ver a su padre? ¿Quién se creía que era esa anciana para intentar tentarlo con algo tan absurdo? Él no tenía más familiares aparte de su hermana y madre.

 _´´ Te traeré medicinas y te pondrás mejor´´_ respondió segura al momento de que su abuela le explicara la situación. Kouka no quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que ella estaría mejor en un hogar donde no sufriera hambre, donde Kankou permanezca a su lado. Pero nada resulto de esa manera.

― Era un familiar, ¿no es cierto?― la mujer a su lado la saco de sus cavilaciones― recuerdo que, de la noche a la mañana, esa niña con ropas sueltas y manchadas dejo de aparecer por las calles riendo y cantando canciones de cuna― la miro cómplice.

Kagura asintió sin decir nada, aceptando el haber sido descubierta.

― ¿Sabe dónde pudo haber ido Kamui?― pregunto cambiando de tema.

Con una sonrisa la mujer a su lado solo dio el nombre de ´´Sasaki´´, dando a entender que se encontraba en la mansión Sasaki.

Haciendo un par de compras por las calles desoladas de la ciudad, Kagura pago con grandes ganancias productos a bajos costos. Solo como una pequeña devolución por esos años felices de su infancia.

Sobre el carruaje, se alejo con una sonrisa sincera y las palabras de gratitud de varios comerciantes pobres. Realmente había sido muy nostálgico volver después de tanto tiempo.

´´Sasaki´´ ese apellido fue rápido de recordar. Una familia adinerada que recién empezaba en los círculos aristocráticos gracias al ingenio del señor Sasaki en la industria metalúrgica. Sus ganancias no habían llegado por cuestiones de descendencia, era una familia que había obtenido todo por esfuerzo propio.

En cuanto el carruaje dejo de mecerse y estanco ante la puerta brillante de los Sasaki, Kagura dio órdenes de que la esperaran.

El portero de la mansión mando a avisar al inventor de su llegada. Fueron unos cinco minutos en los que Kagura comenzó a darse cuenta de su estupidez al intentar ver a su hermano.

Ella no podía dejar que nadie supiera de su relación sanguínea con Kamui, eran órdenes de su abuela. Además comprendía las razones, los rumores de que Umibouzu había tenido hijos fuera del matrimonio sería catastrófico, aun peor de lo que ya era. Aunque poco podía importarle si la sociedad se llegase a enterar de su romance inmoral con su madre. Lo que si le preocupaba era dejar en mal estado a su madre, la memoria de Kouka seria ensuciada con las palabras de ´´una cualquiera´´ o ´´la amante´´, cuando sabía que eso no había sido así. Sus padres los habían procreado antes de que Kankou sea obligado a casarse.

― Lamento la espera, pero mi padre no podrá atenderla― la voz apacible de una mujer tan tranquila y serena llamo su atención.

― Discúlpeme a mí por las molestias― su rostro apuntaba al piso o cualquier otra dirección con temor de ser comparada con el mayordomo de la casa. No podía levantar sospechas.

Pero con una pausa de dos segundos, Kagura sintió los pasos de esa mujer acercarse a ella.

― Aunque veo que no vienes por mi padre― musito tranquila― cálmate, Kamui también me hablo de ti― le susurro lo más bajo posible para que solo ella la escuche.

― Por favor, no…― pidió con duda al momento de levantar la mirada y observarla directamente.

― Jamás lo haría― aseguro comprendiendo la situación― Conozco los detalles―

Tenía los ojos rojizos, más oscuros que los de Sougo. Su tez pálida y su cabellera larga y azulada le daban una belleza sin igual, una mujer completamente exótica. Sus rasgos finos y juveniles le daban un toque de frescura y severidad a la vez. No tenía similitudes físicas con el señor Sasaki. Estaba segura de haberlo cruzado en alguna fiesta importante, de cruzar palabras y de ser elogiada por su capacidad deductiva. Pero… si no era su hija, ¿quién era?

Aceptando su invitación para tomar un poco de té, durante esa tarde otoñal, Kagura ingreso en la mansión Sasaki. El color brillante y luminoso del mármol, llegaron a su campo visual maravillándola por tanta claridad.

― Me disculpo por no presentarme antes, soy Imai Nobume, hija adoptiva de Sasaki Isaburo. Un gusto conocerla― su presentación dejo más aclarada sus dudas. Esa mujer era muy directa.

Nobume había captado rápidamente lo confuso que estaba siendo para Kagura toda aquella situación.

― El gusto es mío― con los modales aprendidos por su abuela le hizo una reverencia para proseguir con su presentación― soy Umibouzu Kagura, hija del lord…― Nobume la interrumpió mientras traían el té humeante y unas galletas campestres.

― Conozco su procedencia, no necesita hacer uso de sus títulos― le sonrió amena― me gustaría mucho continuar esta platica pero creo que no vino específicamente a hablar conmigo― mientras dejaba a una atónita pelirroja sentada en el sofá amplio de la sala, Nobume le sonrió a la figura masculina que aparecía en el umbral de la habitación.

Con asombro y emoción Kagura no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento y caminar apresuradamente hasta abrazar a su querido hermano. Esa tarde había estado llena de emociones y recuerdos del pasado. La nostalgia estaba golpeando duramente la psiquis de Kagura. Lentamente los brazos de Kamui comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de su querida hermana. No podía salir de su estupor, esa si era una visita sorpresa.

― Los dejare solos unos momentos, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar―Kagura agradeció ese gesto con una sonrisa sincera, mientras Kamui solo se limitaba a verla partir de soslayo.

Kagura se separó de su hermano en cuanto estuvieran a solas, este con su típica sonrisa le pidió que se sentara. La pelirroja soltó la primera pregunta, no pudiendo aguantarse, quería saber cómo consiguió un trabajo tan importante y como él, siendo un cabeza dura al igual que ella, había conseguido mantenerse durante tantos años obedeciendo.

― Costumbre― explico simplemente― a ti también te habrá pasado. Incluso ahora mi cuerpo esta mas familiarizado con las ordenes. A pesar que algunas vez estoy fastidiado mi cuerpo está actuando antes de que lo razone―sonrió como de costumbre. Muy en el fondo Kamui recordaba las primeras veces que tuvo que servir a Nobume y esta, en su afán por divertirse, lo mandaba a hacer las cosas más absurdas del mundo― claro, sin contar que mamá fue lo principal―

Escuchar eso ultimo causo en Kagura un leve espasmo que fue evidente para Kamui.

― Lo siento, yo no…―

― No recibiste la carta a tiempo, ¿verdad?―pregunto serio mirándola fijamente. Kagura asintió apenada aun dolida por no despedirse de su madre― lo suponía, esa vieja es un fastidio―soltó con asco. Kagura no supo que decir sintiéndose incomoda por el pesar que le daba hablar de su difunta madre ― él… se presentó, en el funeral― ´´él´´ era la manera para hablar de su padre, Umibouzu Kankou. ―pero se fue rápido, dijo que te casarías esa misma tarde―

La menor de los Umibouzu recordó los ojos sin vida de Kankou en medio de la fiesta de compromiso, lo alejado que se mantenía de las conversaciones acerca de temas importantes de escritores e historiadores, temas muy interesantes para él. Kagura no le había puesto mucha atención, siquiera había intentado preguntarle que le ocurría. Estaba tan metida en sus divagaciones, en Tokugawa Soyo y Okita Sougo que ignoro por completo a su progenitor.

― Felicidades― dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza― aunque no sé si eres feliz―

― Lo soy― mintió.

Kamui dudo por unos segundos. En su semblante se veía la seguridad de continuar con su matrimonio, pero la chispa inocente de su hermana se estaba consumiendo. Ella no era feliz, esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

― Kagura…― trato de volver a preguntar, pero ella sin dejar de ver su tasa de porcelana al frente de la mesa lo interrumpio.

― Volveré a visitarte otro día, así podremos hablar mas tranquilamente. De momento quisiera visitarla―

No paso mucho para que Kagura saliera de la mansión y las hojas otoñales caigan sobre sus cabellos, una brisa acompañando el clima fresco hizo tiritar a los sirvientes que vigilaban la entrada. A su espalda, Nobume la seguía hasta la puerta. Su hermano quedo dentro encargado de dar órdenes para la cena, pedido que hizo la señorita Nobume que recién llegaba a la sala.

― Gracias―dijo Kagura en cuanto llego a la acera.

― ¿A qué se refiere?― pregunto la de cabellera azulada.

Kagura fue prácticamente salvada por esa mujer. En el momento que su hermano volvía a preguntar por su matrimonio y ya no teniendo una excusa fiable para escapar, Nobume había hecho acto de presencia y soltó una sonrisa cómplice a la chica de ojos color océano.

― Tengo muchas cosas por las que agradecerle― sonrió aceptando su confidencialidad ― pero creo que la más importante es la que involucra a mi hermano. Realmente les agradezco que lo dejaran trabajar aquí, sé que es una persona muy complicada. Durante nuestra infancia solía quejarse en cuanto recibía una orden y refunfuñaba cada vez que debía obedecerla― rio. Antes solía hacer rabietas al ser obligado por su hermana a cocinar― creí que nunca podría conseguir un empleo. Es tan testarudo que le cuesta obedecer y acoplarse al rol de sirviente. Realmente me sorprende que lo domaran― se rio ante el recuerdo.

― Kamui sigue siendo igual a como lo describes― hablo tranquila― pero se acostumbró a seguir ordenes, aunque muy en el fondo sigue haciendo esas rabietas que me cuentas― comento soltando una sonrisa poco perceptible, de esas que a su mayordomo le gustaban. ― Kagura quiero decirte que puedes estar tranquila con respecto a Kamui, él puede trabajar aquí siempre que lo quiera. Prácticamente es de la familia― sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Kagura sonrió con picardía pensando que su hermano tenía una interesante pretendiente rondando por sus alrededores. Lástima que su poco interés en las relaciones afectuosas, por fuera del círculo familiar, era bastante nulo.

― Vendré a visitarlo en otra ocasión, espero que no les moleste―

― Siempre serás bienvenida― fueron las palabras de despedidas antes de que suba a su carruaje y parta al cementerio.

 _´´ ¿se encuentra en un panteón? ¿Acaso papá…?´´_ pregunto asombrada, cuando Kamui le había dado la dirección de su sepultura. Su hermano no tenía el dinero para un entierro tan caro como ese.

 _´´ él no puede hacerlo´´_ dijo, confundiendo a Kagura ¿Qué era lo que no terminaba de decirle?

 _´´El padre de Nobume me dio el permiso de enterrarla junto a su familia´´_ le dio hasta ternura escucharlo hablar de otros tan irrespetuosamente. Estaba segura que delante de sus jefes se comportaría de una manera más servicial y formal. _´´Sabes acerca de los saqueadores de tumbas y de las fosas con veinte cadáveres apilonados. No quería que nuestra madre tenga un entierro de ese tipo´´_ esas palabras si eran dignas de su hermano, quien amaba con todo su ser a Kouka. Esa había sido su explicación.

Colina arriba, subió por el empinado cementerio cubriendo su rostro por el olor a muerte que se sentía. Las hectáreas no alcanzaban para los muertos por pestes como el tifus o el hambre atroz que carcomía las mentes de pueblerinos anémicos. Miles de cadáveres se encontraban descansando bajo la tierra agrietada y seca de la colina.

Abatida por el hedor nauseabundo, llego al panteón de los Sasaki. Con una entrada como el de Agripa con letras griegas, juntas en un mensaje de eterno descanso, Kagura ingreso al espacio de los difuntos. Con una cúpula que se cernía sobre ella y varios vitrales para que se filtre la luz, la pelirroja vislumbro el nombre de Kouka en uno de los ataúdes expuestos.

Casi no había polvo sobre el féretro. Se podía ver detalles florales en el borde del cajón y una campanilla muy conocida en la parte superior: la flor que su madre adoraba.

´´ ¿por qué te gusta tanto?´´ durante su infancia tenía una costumbre de preguntarlo todo y no percatarse de lo sensible que era ciertos temas. Esa pregunta entristeció levemente a su madre y obligo a su hermano a codearla en silencio.

´´porque… esta era la única flor que se mantenía en los campos infértiles donde me crie´´ sonrió con pesar ´´ fue tan típica verla que al cabo de unos años se volvió, para mis ojos, en pastizal´´ aun recordaba la caricia que su mami le entregaba ´´pero un día un hombre llego a mi vida entregándome esa flor simple y me dijo: - ¿no entiendo como algo tan frágil y hermoso puede resistir tanta destrucción? Y no importa lo que haga, siempre que la veo me recuerda a ti-. Eso fue lo que tu padre me dijo, desde ese momento ese pequeño pastizal se volvió en la joya más valiosa que encontré´´ musito enternecida ante el recuerdo. ´´aunque ahora tengo dos tesoros más valiosos que cualquier cosa´´ sus manos suaves posadas en las mejillas de sus hijos sonrojándolos a la par, la lleno de calma y paz.

Deslizo su mano por sobre el féretro y sonrió tan ampliamente mientras las lágrimas se desperdigaban por su rostro.

― por fin llegue, mami―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir leyendo el fic y por esperar los capítulos próximos.**

 **¡Se los agradezco mucho!**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 _16 de Octubre de 1866_

 _Sougo:_

 _Nuestro matrimonio se siente como si estuvieras en la guerra, entre bombardeos y detonaciones de rifle, todo un espectáculo bélico a tus ojos. Yo sería la esposa que espera por su marido, entre dolor y sufrimiento, entre desesperación y ansiedad, ahogando mis penas y preocupaciones con cartas narrativas de mí día a día, escritas solo para ti._

 _Pero, al mismo tiempo, es completamente distinto. No nos separa una guerra, sino un conflicto personal. No nos une el amor, sino un documento matrimonial. Y no observas una matanza, sino que… nos vemos morir el uno al otro. Pero, por mi parte, gozo de tu agonía._

 _No lloraría por tu muerte, sino por tu felicidad._

 _Sougo, ayer fui a ver a mi madre. Estaba encerrada en un ataúd, su última morada. Creo que no debes saber quién fue, nunca llegue a contarte nada de mí, aun creo que no te importa. Pero si te importará saber que al salir del cementerio escuche las voces de la sociedad dándome el nombre de ´´la pobre mujer´´._

 _Me case con un hombre que no me quiere, que ama a otra y que encima la ve a escondidas, ¿Qué podría esperar? ¿Qué mantengas un respeto hacia mi persona? No me hagas reír, sabía que las palabras seguirían persistiendo. Duele, pero no tanto como antes._

 _Hace unos días, a mediados del otoño, conocí a la señorita Imai Nobume, hija del señor y la señora Sasaki. Un matrimonio adinerado y con grandes valores, que aprecian tanto a su hija Nobume como a su hija concebida en el seno familiar, Mukuro. Una pequeña niña de siete años con ilusiones tan grandes como las que yo tenía a esa edad._

 _Mi hermano, el mayordomo personal de la mansión y principal foco de interés de la señorita Imai, me saludo con calma sabiendo que era momento de cumplir con su trabajo y que más adelante podría saludarme como él deseaba._

 _Soy feliz por Kamui, me gusta que él tenga una mujer que lo aprecie aun si no se da cuenta de ello. Aunque me da pena ver como Nobume intenta llamar la atención de mi hermano, de manera muy sutil, pero él parece tan aniñado que no consigue comprender sus movimientos._

 _Creo que si fueran una pareja serian lo contrario a nosotros. Allí existiría el amor, de seguro. Kamui le dedica la suficiente atención, por sobre su trabajo, que solo se compararía con la que le brindaba a nuestra madre. Tal vez no este enterado de que es lo que siente en realidad._

 _Es raro compararme con una pareja que de seguro será feliz, porque se supone que no busco serlo en nuestro matrimonio. ¿Qué crees que signifique este sentimiento, esa envidia que sentí al verte observar con tanto recelo a Soyo?_

 _¿Por qué aun no puedo estar vacía de este sentimiento tan destructivo? Tal vez, si aquello ocurriera podría estar conforme con procrear un heredero como se espera de nosotros. Pero en estas condiciones, en donde no podemos ni siquiera vernos el rostro no podría tener esa idea tan descabellada rondando por mi cabeza._

 _Rechazo totalmente el concebir un hijo tuyo y mío._

 _Deseo completamente que aquello nunca ocurra._

.

19 de Enero de 1867

Después de despedirse de Kouka, Kagura pasó el resto de su matrimonio, hasta la fecha, con toda la elegancia posible. Continúo con la imposición de su buena apariencia, ganándose aliados y la comprensión de muchas mujeres adineradas. Las habladurías de una posible traición de Sougo se perdieron entre los días de invierno de aquel año. Su matrimonio se alzaba en perfecta armonía volviéndose la envidia de muchas y el prospecto a seguir de otras.

Ya llevaban casi cuatro meses de matrimonio y muchos de sus familiares pensaban en realizar una reunión privada entre sus más allegados. Una celebración para brindar por la futura familia que estaban formando, es decir, celebrar la futura vida que llegaría pronto. Tanto la anciana Umibouzu como el señor Okita, padre de Sougo, aceptaron esa idea para impulsar la creación de un heredero. Estaban al tanto que Kagura no estaba en cinta, pero buscaban la manera de motivarlos. No era de extrañar que estén impacientes.

Cuando se planteó la idea al matrimonio, con Kankou como testigo de esa charla, Kagura, antes de que su esposo se niegue a todo, acepto gustosa celebrar en su hogar una fiesta de esa índole. Y es que, sí, la pelirroja no quería un descendiente, esa fiesta no significaba que lo procrearían más adelante. Pero le permitiría alardear de su matrimonio y, de paso, ver el rostro crispado de su amado esposo.

El salón amplio que poseía el nuevo matrimonio constaba de dos espacios muy típicos, el sector para tomar el té o compartir un vaso de whisky mientras se charlaba en compañía y, en el otro extremo, el comedor donde se sentaban a cenar en familia.

Era un sitio bien iluminado, con ventanales amplios y candelabros de techo que adornaban con elegancia el ambiente. Los muebles llevaban un bonito y elaborado tallado en la madera, mientras los colores oscuros atraían la atención en los específicos puntos focales como lo eran los sillones o la propia chimenea. Las pinturas y objetos exóticos marcaban una extravagancia que, si bien no existía en el matrimonio, se exhibían como un decorado interesante. Con temas culturales, de historia o verdaderamente objetos extraños que habían sido aceptados por ser regalos de boda. No se desperdiciaban ni se rechazaban, usaron todos los detalles de los invitados en la decoración de su nuevo hogar. Así como la cantidad de telas finas como la seda, el terciopelo y muchas otras con estampados florales, las cuales descansaban en los sillones como un aditivo al ambiente.

Llegando a la fecha, se abrieron las puertas para los pocos invitados (pocos en comparación a otras reuniones sociales más concurridas). La rutina de esperar pacientemente al lado de la puerta para a ser felicitados mientras aparentaban amarse completamente, divertía a Kagura quien, de tanto en tanto, observaba a Sougo de soslayo. A su esposo le costaba más mentir. Lo cual era muy raro, ya que lo había hecho a la perfección con ella.

― ¿incomodo?―pregunto por lo bajo después de saludar a los primos políticos del Okita.― ¿tan serio para saludar a tus familiares?―sonrió divertida.

― Siempre he sido así ―respondió tajante.

― ¿Enserio? Yo no te recuerdo de este modo― musito bajo, un sonido apenas audible pero que su esposo alcanzo a oír, asombrándose por esa confesión.

Sougo no prestaba atención a nada que no le interesase o que genere un peligro para él o sus más allegados, como el día en que un lord intento comprar la empresa de su padre usando la ayuda del alcohol para convencerlo. Desde luego ese asunto se cerró gracias a que Sougo se negó en lugar de su padre, haciendo uso de sus habilidades económicas, marcando la escasa cantidad de dinero que recibirían. Incluso recordaba cuando, durante un día de campo tanto Mitsuba como él, habían captado la forma tan irracional de Hijikata de comportarse, el hombre era un manojo de nervios. Había sido el día en que se confesara a Mitsuba y, dentro del grupo de invitados en aquella fiesta primaveral, las dos únicas personas más cercanas a él se dieron cuenta de aquello. También recordaba como Kagura, quien se acoplaba a su rol de muñeca, no se había dado percatado de nada.

― ¿Por qué recordarías algo que no te importa?― pregunto sin poder comprenderlo. Kagura se sintió absurda al escuchar esas palabras de él, incluso se avergonzó levemente. Rápido busco una excusa.

― Mitsuba suele recordarlo cuando vemos las fotografías― respondió rápido― además, tampoco es que pasara hace mucho tiempo. Tu conducta cambio completamente, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta― le restó importancia al tema.

Kagura siempre estuvo pendiente del comportamiento de su prometido. Se percataba de los cambios poco significativos que este realizaba, pero no podía estar cuestionándolo en todo, debía mantener las formas. Que no se expresara no significaba que era una tonta para ignorarlo, después de todo ella si estaba enamorada de él, muy a su pesar.

La velada comenzó muy amena, con la chimenea dando calor y los vasos de whisky entre las manos de los hombres de ambas familias. Necesitaban entrar en calor mientras conversaban de temas de mucho interés. Las esposas se mantenían alejadas en la sala del té, degustando un poco de manzanillas con galletas caseras. Los sirvientes junto al cocinero preparaban la cena y mantenían a gusto todas las necesidades de los ricos que disfrutaban la velada.

Kagura se levantó de su mullido sillón y camino hasta Sougo para avisarle que pronto cenarían. Su esposo estaba en medio de una conversación con dos de sus primos y el prometido de Mitsuba, el señor Hijikata Toushirou. No parecía muy a gusto con lo que fuera que platicaban. Más bien se veía ido en sus propios pensamientos, algo común que había descubierto en él.

― Querido, en minutos la cena estará lista―aviso sonriente usando la palabra ´´querido´´ que a Sougo tanto le molestaba.

― Entendido, Kagura―trato de sonreírle aunque sea por ese momento. Se lo notaba tenso y su intento de sonrisa se vio muy forzada, la pelirroja ensancho su mueca disfrutando de su incomodidad.

Uno de sus primos comento algo que poco escucharon, Hijikata abrió sus ojos sorprendidos mientras el tercer sujeto quedaba con una cara pensante.

― ¿Se dieron cuenta que últimamente se celebraron muchos matrimonio?― pregunto curioso― Ya solo falta Hijikata que dentro de poco contraerá nupcias―rio divertido mientras bebía un poco de whisky para entrar en calor.

― Aún faltan unos meses―respondió nervioso Toushirou― además, sacando a Sougo no escuche de otra boda―

― Claro que sí, estamos en la época de los matrimonios― rio divertido― nuestro primo Sougo comenzó con esta oleada de casamientos. La continuo la señorita Kyuubei de los Yagyuu y Asaemon la hija adoptiva de Tsukuyo, ¿Recuerdas que Yamazaki estaba nervioso ese día?― le preguntaba a su hermano quien mantenía una actitud mas calmada.

― Claro que recuerdo―acepto― Pero es muy común casarse, incluso no es un numero muy exorbitante. Aunque creo recordar el casamiento de Pirako antes que el de Sougo, aun así sería un número bastante común―lo pensó detenidamente.

― Me acuerdo también del matrimonio de los Zenzou―concordó Hijikata quien los veía debatir apuntando a lo que el primero había dicho, fue un año bastante movido en cuanto a contraer nupcias se refería.

Sougo ya se había vuelto a aburrir de la charla y comenzó a mover sus pupilas en otras direcciones buscando distraerse para así soportar ese sufrimiento. Sus parientes eran muy simples en cuanto a temas de interés se hablaba. Kagura se mantuvo a su lado ya que si la conversación no se acababa, o no tenía otra excusa de suma importancia, no podía escaparse de una charla, debía socializar educadamente.

― Cierto, incluso hace poco se casó Tokugawa Soyo― soltó de repente el primo de Sougo.

Hijikata no pudo evitar ahogarse un poco con su bebida mientras Kagura veía de soslayo y muy disimuladamente la expresión dolida y asombrada de Sougo al oír tal noticia.

― Ahora que lo dices, creo que se convirtió en la esposa de Hisashi, ¿cierto? El chico que era enfermo―pregunto sorprendido el otro hermano, ambos ajenos de lo que ocurría con Sougo.

― Sí, pero dicen que se recuperó totalmente― la charla entre esos dos continuaba mientras Kagura observaba a Sougo sufrir en silencio.

La pelirroja sospechaba que él estaba al tanto del matrimonio de Soyo, la mirada sin vida de él le recordó a la que portaba esos días en el pasado. Tal vez sabía que la boda de Soyo ya estaba pactada, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Sus ojos rasgados y su rostro ausente le daban un pesar inmenso. No porque él no pudiera ser feliz con Soyo, sino porque la seguía amando. Nada había cambiado en absoluto, Sougo seguía estando al pendiente de Soyo Tokugawa.

Acercándose con el aviso de que la cena estaba servida y que debían ir rápidamente a comer, Mitsuba escucho el parloteo de esos dos miembros de la familia Okita. Su futuro esposo, Hijikata, intentaba acallarlos con cambios de conversación tan sosas como lo era hablar del clima. Los ojos de Mitsuba caminaron sin pesar a través de esa charla llegando al semblante de la persona que mas sufría. Kagura sabía todo, Okita Mitsuba se había dado cuenta al verla deprimirse mientras Sougo crispaba sus facciones cada vez que volvían al tema. Podía escucharla llorar en su fuero interno mientras solo lo observaba detenidamente sin necesidad de disimularlo. Fue en ese momento en que, Mitsuba, se sintió la peor basura sobre la tierra.

Le dolía ver tan derrotado a su hermano pequeño, pero Kagura sufría mucho más. En silencio y sola, sin que nadie lo notara, o casi nadie. Sabía lo estricta que era su familia con ella, principalmente su abuela. Tal vez esa pelirroja no tenía a nadie para descargar sus penurias y la presión social la rompía por dentro mientras su máscara aún permanecía intacta, como un cadáver en movimiento.

Por otro lado Hijikata se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prometida y el rostro cabizbajo que porta. Supone que es por Sougo, pero se asombra que su mirada se dirige hacia Kagura quien no para de mirar al menor de los Okita.

― La cena está servida―logra articular alejando a ese par de su letargo. Kagura espabila segundos antes que Sougo para seguir manteniendo su rostro firme sin perturbaciones mientras que su marido solo asiente tratando de dirigirse al comedor dejando a todos en el olvido.

La cena paso tranquila, con conversaciones moderadas sobre temas de finanzas y críticas a los conflictos sociales que se desataban de tanto en tanto. Por un lado fue un buen pretexto para Kagura quien buscaba mantenerse tranquila sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sacando los problemas típicos de pareja que presentaban el nuevo matrimonio Okita, su vida fue bastante tranquila, salvo por un pequeño detalle. Mitsuba había caído enferma durante los días de invierno, provocando pánico en los hombres más amados por ella.

Fue una tarde de febrero cuando Kagura decidió ir a visitarla. Prefirió tomar ese tiempo y reunirse con ella, como en la época en que era la prometida de Sougo, en vez de dedicarle la tarde de su hermano. Por lo menos mantenía mucho contacto con él, así que un día sin verlo no estaría mal.

― ¿Quieres té?―pregunto la pelirroja mientras llevaba un libro a sus manos.

Hace unos días el medico la visito en su hogar. Su diagnóstico no era alarmante, había tenido una pequeña recaída culpa del clima frio de la temporada. Era cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ser como de costumbre. Era una mujer débil de salud pero conseguía reponerse rápidamente.

Mitsuba asintió levemente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida.

― Sabes, tengo un peso en mi interior que creo jamás podría quitar―musito melodiosamente. Kagura se relajó al escucharla hablar y entrego la taza humeante de té― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Kagura?― la miro con una leve mueca de comprension.

La señora Okita solo sorbió su taza de té mientras releía el título del libro, buscando una excusa para no responder. Pero la insistencia de la prometida de Hijikata la obligo a ser sincera, hace mucho tiempo que no lo era.

― Fue el día en que te cruce cerca de la puerta, en la entrada. Cuando fui a la mansión Okita sin un anuncio previo―acepto mientras controlaba el temblor en su mandibula.

― Lo suponía―acepto imitando el accionar de su cuñada, dio dos sorbos de su té antes de proseguir― ese día, sabias que te advertiría ¿verdad?―volvió a sonreír con calides.

Kagura se sintió expuesta e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

― Si quieres echarme la culpa por no dejar a Sougo casarse con Soyo― la miro dolida, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema― adelante hazlo― la increpo.

Mitsuba comprendía su manera de actuar. Una chica con el alma destruida intentando defenderse de la vida que se ensañaba en ponerla a prueba. Le recordó a su madre quien solía adoptar esa conducta cuando sentía que estaba expuesta.

― No te estoy culpando de nada. Soy tan culpable por todo esto, debí avisarte…― observo el techo de su habitación buscando las palabras justas― detener a Sougo, hacer algo.― cerro sus ojos―cuando tenía quince años soñaba con casarme, con el amor romántico y el destino. Sentía que si dos personas realmente se amaban, se encontrarían en un mismo camino y nada ni nadie podría separarlos― rio por lo ilusa que sonaba― cuando conocí a Toshi sentí que ese ideal se cumplía y, por ende, todos correrían con la misma suerte. Pero Sou-chan…― se mordió el labio con pena― apoye a Sou-chan para que el también alcance su ideal romántico, pensé que todos los sacrificios resultarían, que si el amor ganaba la jugada nada importaba―acaricio la cabeza llena de hebras rojizas de la chica― Pero veo que me equivoque, el amor no lo es todo. Y que uno gane significa que otro perderá― sus ojos con pesar se dirigieron a sus manos presionándose entre ellas buscando un castigo para calmar esa ira que tenía en su interior― Kagura, lamento no haber visto la realidad. Por favor, perdona a esta ilusa―

― No es tu culpa―negó la pelirroja― no eres culpable de nuestras decisiones―

Kagura se dio cuenta que ella ya había sentido suficiente culpa por esos días, era momento de dejarla en paz, con su vida. La recaída que tuvo le provoco pesar a la pelirroja, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir actuando de esa manera con ella, después de todo a quien realmente odiaba no era a Okita Mitsuba.

La salud de Mitsuba avanzo notablemente y en cuanto la primavera volvió a dar sus primeros rayos luminosos, la joven de ojos rojizos mostro mejoría. Volvía a ser como cualquier día. Gracias a los cuidados de sus seres queridos y las visitas diarias de Kagura, la castaña avanzo completamente. Aunque esas visitas siempre eran en secreto de Sougo, Kagura no quería escuchar sus palabras de gratitud, solo quería verlo sufrir.

― Mitsuba, podrías acompañarme―el sonrojado Hijikata la tomo de su mano con delicadeza y la deslizo a través del salón.

Hace poco habían organizado una fiesta social de las típicas que se celebraban por esas fechas. La gran mayoría estaba al tanto de la sorpresa que se desarrollaría y es que esa no era ´´otra´´ reunión social. Todo estaba planeado desde un principio. Kagura podía ver como los invitados, incapaces de aguantar la emoción, presionaban sus labios para evitar sonreír. A diferencia de ellos, la pelirroja se mantenía seria sin emitir mueca alguna. La felicidad la llevaba por dentro.

Miro al caballero que arrastro a su cuñada al centro de la pista. Con nerviosismos y tartamudeos se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en el piso y con sus manos en alza extendió la tan ansiada cajita de terciopelo. Kagura se percató del movimiento de algunos comensales listos para soltar las felicitaciones y los abrazos efusivos. Incluso el camarógrafo arrastro su trasto por la sala para captar el bello momento. En cuanto los ojos de Mitsuba se aguaron y sus manos cubrieron su boca para evitar un grito de felicidad, el flash de la cámara se dispara y el retrato para la posteridad se plasmó.

― ¿Te casarías conmigo, Mitsuba?― algunos tenían la dicha de elegir a su predestinado. Ese era el caso de Hijikata y Mitsuba quienes luego de esa pregunta los brazos de la castaña rodearon a su prometido.

Las palabras ´´sí, acepto´´ llenaron el ambiente de dicha. Los aplausos y alabanzas no se hicieron esperar. Sougo sonreía a mas no poder por su hermana, agradecía verla tan feliz. Pero una mirada hacia su esposa le saco todo rastro de felicidad, Kagura estaba ausente como si poco podría importarle tal escena, como si no se viera perturbada por toda la euforia que destilaba la pareja. Fue en ese preciso momento que recordó una charla con su adorada hermana.

 _´´― Kagura es una chica muy buena, ¿por qué no intentas llevarte bien con ella?―´´ que_ pregunta era esa, él no la quería, no la soportaba ¿Por qué debería llevarse bien con ella?

 _´´― Hermana, ella no es como piensas―´´_

 _´´― Sou-chan, ella es muy buena―´´_ le sonrió con ternura _´´― sabes, ella…―´´_ busco la manera de explicarle sin decir nada que Kagura, espera que, no diga _´´―… ella no es como piensas―´´_ usos sus mismas palabras como complot a su pequeño hermano.

Sougo sentía que su hermana mayor era demasiado buena, que solo veía lo bueno en las personas y que no vislumbraba la maldad que albergaba la gran mayoría.

Y ahí estaba la prueba, Kagura no emitía sentirse feliz por Mitsuba, a pesar que ella si creía que ambas eran amigas. Pero la pelirroja no solo no mostraba empatía por la felicidad de Mitsuba, sino que expresaba un aura despreciativa por toda esa fiesta de celebración.

Claro que Sougo no comprendía que Kagura celebraba por sus adentros esa unión, su costumbre por mantenerse impasible la habían llevado a actuar de esa manera, de forma mecánica. El Okita sintió que su hermana estaba siendo consumida por un fraude de su tan agraciada y falsa esposa.

La fecha de la boda llego una semana después. Hijikata quería realizar un matrimonio rápido, la fiesta poco importaba solo quería unir sus vidas con Mitsuba. Kagura comprendía que después de ver el miedo en los ojos de Hijikata, el día que su prometida recayó, le daban la clara indicación que no la dejaría partir sin que fuese extremadamente feliz. Contraer nupcias era un sueño de Mitsuba y Toshi se lo cumpliría.

Un treinta de mayo de 1867, en una iglesia católica, con ventanales y decorados muy detallistas el matrimonio avanzo por el altar contrayendo nupcias. Mitsuba se veía radiante de blanco, se asemejaba a un ángel, fino y delicado. Hijikata con la postura de todo un lord la espero impaciente frente al cura. La sonrisa bobalicona de Toshi contrastaba con la fúnebre que Sougo había tenido el día de su boda.

Los pasos apresurados de Mitsuba también eran un contraste de la pesadez en los pies de Kagura el día que dijo ´´si acepto´´ ante todos. Mientras su boda se asemejaba a una ejecución, la de su cuñada deslumbraba con el amor mutuo de esos dos. Kagura no podía evitar comparar ambas, no podía negar que sentía envidia por no ser igual que Mitsuba, por no haber tenido un amor de cuento como ella.

― ¿Podrías al menos sonreír?―musito Sougo serio― finge que es una boda de tus amigas, esas que son igual a ti y te saldrá una sonrisa―espeto con fastidio. Kagura lo miro de soslayo y ensancho una sonrisa ficticia.

― Pensé que te desagradaban― respondió irónica volviendo a su expresión de siempre― no estoy de humor, ya hay muchas personas que sonríe en mi lugar―

― Tomen asiento― dijo el cura esperando el silencio acogedor de sus visitantes. La luz solar llegaba por medio de los vitrales siendo tan relajante y tan espectral. Se sentía una calidez sublime mientras la voz del hombre de mediana edad volvía a tomar el habla― hoy estamos reunidos para unir a esta joven pareja en sagrado matrimonio. Brindándoles la dicha de unir sus vidas ante Dios― Kagura frunció el ceño mientras recordaba la ausencia de esas palabras en su memoria el día que se casó. Estaba tan absorta ese día que poco escucho lo que el cura decía― porque el amor une a dos personas traspasándolo todo y el matrimonio los une en esta vida terrenal con la bendición de Dios― Kagura presiono con fuerza sus uñas sobre el banco de la iglesia. Estaba rígida riéndose de esas palabras tan poéticas y tan carentes de sentido. La mayor cantidad de matrimonios, en esos años, eran consagrados por jóvenes desconocidos, obligados a casarse, a unir sus patéticas vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Incluso estaba ella, quien se había casado por odio y no por amor poético― comencemos con los votos―

Hijikata y Mitsuba se enfrentaron mientras sus pupilas centellaban pura dicha.

― Te acepto como mi esposa, Okita Mitsuba, y juro ante todos los presentes que te honrare durante toda nuestra vida, te amare, te protegeré y más nunca me alejare de ti― los ojos de las damas afectadas por la carga romántica de la boda comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de emoción. Mientras los hombre, reacios a expresarse de igual forma, solo sonreían o incluso algunos mantenían un rostro pasible ante el espectáculo― por eso juro amarte y respetarte, serte fiel tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad…― Kagura no puro emitir una leve sonrisa socarrona al escuchar la palabra ´´fiel´´ y es que, a pesar de estar en sus cincos sentidos, la pelirroja vislumbraba (en su nube de imaginación) a un Sougo prometiendo fidelidad mientras, ella misma, la mujer a su lado no podía evitar desarmarse por el dolor de sus mentiras― en la salud como en la enfermedad, amando y respetándote durante toda mi vida―

― Toshi…― musito entre lágrimas al momento de entrelazar sus dedos― te acepto como mi esposo para honrarte y respetarte, superando todas las adversidades, permaneciendo a tu lado, tanto en la salud y en la enfermedad…― Kagura fue distanciándose de las palabras armoniosas de Mitsuba. Ella también había ensayado sus votos, juramentos insulsos y sin valor. Se preguntó cuáles habían sido los votos de Sougo, a la hora de contraer matrimonio.

― El señor confirme el consentimiento que habéis manifestado delante de la iglesia, y realice en vosotros lo que su bendición promete. Que el hombre no separe lo que Dios ha unido― esa última frase era casi imposible de cumplir, menos cuando un matrimonio como el suyo pende de un hilo tan frágil con el nombre Tokugawa Soyo. Sougo codeo a Kagura y lanzo una mirada amenazante, ella se estaba portando sobradora durante el matrimonio de su hermana. Aunque no se mofaba de ello, no podía evitar burlarse de Sougo y su unión con ella― Los declaro marido y mujer―el sacerdote miro a Hijikata e hizo un amague ofreciendo el permiso tan ansiado― Puede besar a la novia―

Fue milimétrica toda la observación que hizo. Sin prestar atención a los movimientos de sus brazos, observo como sus labios se entornaban en una amplia sonrisa, sus facciones se relajaban y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. El tacto de sus labios etéreo, puro y magistral. Teniendo de fondo los aplausos de todos los presentes. Hijikata la inclino un poco para profundizar el beso aunque sea un poco más, mientras su mano derecha rosaba su mejilla tocándola con tanta delicadeza que daba la sensación de que se rompería si ejercía más fuerza.

Otra vez Kagura se volvía a comparar. Un beso tan lleno de amor opacaba al beso esporádico y mecánico que Sougo le brindo. Kagura se sintió absurda por sus cavilaciones. Tan absorta y alejada de la realidad dejo de prestarle atención al espacio en donde se movía. Grande fue su asombro cuando llegaron al salón. Las paredes y los vitrales pulcros fueron reemplazados por la ostentosidad y el lujo del salón donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Se sintió perdida, la habían abandonado en un costado. Sus acompañantes no se encontraban por ningún lado, ella se sentía muy fuera de sí. Se acercó a la entrada, dirección a la que todos estaban atentos. Vislumbro a Sougo quien mantenía una sonrisa radiante mientras las puertas se abrían nuevamente y Mitsuba e Hijikata entraban acompañados de las melodías alegres del piano, el arpa y el violín. El melifluo sonar de los instrumentos arrastro a los comensales a una especie de bruma mágica en la que el nuevo matrimonio era el centro de atención.

Su esposo, el señor Okita, la recibe con un abrazo de sumo cariño. Los invitados se acercan con respeto para saludarlos y desearles una prospera vida, un gran por venir.

― Kagura―la voz melodiosa de Mitsuba la trae nuevamente a la realidad, la mujer se acerca a ella tomándola de sus manos. La, ahora, señora Hijikata sonríe para ella.

― Felicidades Mitsuba― le sonrió apenada por su torpeza, ese día había estado divagando en muchas cosas que no venían al caso. Ese momento era de Mitsuba e Hijikata, lo que paso ya no importaba. La rodeo en un abrazo cálido―te deseo lo mejor― musito con calma al momento de separarse.― felicidades Hijikata― hizo una reverencia y este acepto sus saludos con una inclinacion.

La fiesta fue tan típica como todas las bodas, la única distinción era el amor romántico que destilaba la pareja, tan raro e inusual. El baile inicial de la ceremonia lo comenzó el nuevo matrimonio Hijikata, quienes sin despegarse los ojos de encima comenzaron a danzar armoniosamente. La música se extendió y el sonido cambio permitiendo la entrada de otros bailarines. Los vestidos se ondeaban mientras las manos de las jovencitas se aferraban a la palma extendida de su pareja y la otra descansaba en su hombro.

― ¿Quieres bailar?― una mano se extendió con gracia delante de sus ojos, esperando una aceptación. Miro detenidamente esa mano, conocía a su dueño pero le extrañaba que el fuera quien pidiera semejante cosa. Descreída elevo su vista hasta toparse con los rojizos ojos de su esposo.

¿Qué tipo de sueño era este? ¿Estaba despierta, imaginando cosas con él? Levemente deslizo sus dedos y toda su mano por esa palma grande de Sougo.

― Si no tengo de otra― suspiro despectiva. Seguía desconfiada, no podía darse el lujo de creer nuevamente en sus palabras y quedar como estúpida otra vez, así que pregunto de una buena vez, en cuanto se posicionaron en la pista comenzando con su danza tenue, al compás del melodioso sonar de los instrumentos― ¿A qué se debe tal oferta?― pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara, podía ser arriesgado, su pulso se aceleraba. Estaba vulnerable ese día.

― Es por mi hermana― acepto sincero decepcionando a la pelirroja― gracias por corresponderle el saludo― sus ´´gracias´´ no tenían valor, siempre era motivado por una fuerza extraña para acercarse a ella. Así fue durante su compromiso y durante la fiesta de su boda. Si Mitsuba no lo hubiera apresurado a volver, cuando se alejó con Soyo durante la fiesta de su boda, tal vez aun estuviera esperando a su llegada.

― Es lo mínimo que se espera de un invitado a una boda― respondió tajante sin mostrar algún efecto en sus palabras. Sougo medito por unos segundos su respuesta. Chasqueo su lengua, estaba frustrado.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo?― se quejó con cautela, ella siempre lo sacaba de su paz― ¿no puedes ser…?― dejo la frase al aire al darse cuenta de la estupidez que diría.

― ¿No puedo ser, qué?― Sougo se mordió el labio inferior. Kagura vio rechazo hacia sí mismo en cuanto lo pregunto. Negó verla a los ojos y pensando en sus anteriores palabras lo comprendió. Sougo se estaba volviendo en una persona despreciada por él mismo― ¡oh! comprendo― dijo divertida sacando a relucir su cuestionamiento― ¿Por qué no puedo permanecer callada como una muñeca? Pensé que no te gustaba eso― ese hombre terminaba cayendo en el machismo como todos los demás. Aun si el castaño no lo quisiera, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre como su padre. Lo de infiel lo tenía hace rato y ahora intentaba imponerle el silencio a su esposa. Que ridículo y más cuando el decía detestar todo de su padre.

― Y no me gusta― acepto arrepentido― pero lo único que haces al hablar es arruinar mi paz― la giro siguiendo el ritmo. Ella lo seguía como buena compañera de baile que era.

― Te dije que no estoy para complacerte― espeto con simplicidad.

El hombre que la acompañaba en esa danza cambio a un semblante serio. ¿Cuál era el problema con ella? Él no estaba exigiéndole que sea una muñeca, ¿No podía aceptar sus malditas gracias y ya? ¿Qué ganaba con fastidiarlo de esa manera?

Antes de que pueda pensar en un contraataque contra su esposa una mano se metió en el camino de ambos.

― Disculpe, ¿me permites esta pieza?― Hijikata Toushirou pedía bailar para compartir un momento con la pelirroja. Sougo no llego a responder que una sonriente Mitsuba lo arrastraba del brazo lejos de ese par.

― Si― asintió con una sonrisa.

Hijikata tomo su mano posicionándola para comenzar con esa danza típica y repetitiva.

― Hace tiempo que quería hacerte una pregunto― musito mientras la arrastraba lejos del Okita― ¿por qué continuaste haciéndote daño?― sus palabras fueron un murmullo acercándose a su oído impidiendo que alguien más escuche― nunca comprenderé que es lo que le ves a ese mocoso de Sougo, pero seguramente debe ser muy profundo para que decidieras casarte con él― Kagura tembló al sentirse nuevamente descubierta… ¿Acaso…Mitsuba…?

― ¿Cómo lo…?― trato de articular pero las palabras no le salían de su boca.

― Mientes mucho― declaro con seguridad― Sougo también lo sabe y te descubre en la mayoría de las veces. Me resulta extraño que jamás se haya dado cuenta que estabas interesada en él― dijo pensante mientras memorizaba las veces que ese castaño la descubría antes que nadie.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?― volvió a cuestionar preocupada

― Poco antes de que te cases. Mitsuba me planteo esa preocupación. Por un momento pensé que era una fachada de tu parte, me disculpo por eso. Cuando me di cuenta que realmente estabas enamorada de Sougo, no dejaste que Mitsuba te advierta. Ese día lloro mucho, sabes―

― No se lo digas―imploro con miedo. No quería mostrarse débil ante él.

― No lo hare― acepto tranquilo. Kagura pudo sentir la confianza y seguridad con la que le respondía Hijikata. Ella agradeció internamente que mantuviera ese secreto― ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo de Soyo?― esta vez exigió él las respuestas.

Kagura medito si decir la verdad o no, aunque prácticamente ya lo sabía todo. No quería humillarse más.

― Hace bastante― comento sin saber ella misma el tiempo que había pasado.

La miro de soslayo pensando, meditando la pregunta que lo carcomía desde hace mucho. Esa chica parecía inteligente, Hijikata siempre espero que lo terminara humillando y abandonando en el altar. Siempre imagino un final de ese tipo, pero ella lo sorprendió aún más. Había aceptado, acepto casarse con alguien que no la apreciaba, con un mocoso encaprichado. Necesitaba una respuesta a esa gran interrogante.

― ¿Qué te detuvo para detener la boda?― volvió a cuestionar. La pelirroja busco instintivamente la figura de Sougo topándose con su espalda, sus ojos refulgentes de odio le dieron la respuesta al mayor― si quieres vengarte de ese idiota no me opondría jamás, se lo merece― acepto suspirando. Sougo era un idiota, había preocupado a su hermana y cometido infidelidad por un simple capricho― no diré nada, puedes estar segura de eso― respondió de manera confidente.

No es que deseara el mal para Sougo, pero ese niño mimado había preocupado a la dulce Mitsuba y eso no se lo permitiría.

― Entendido―

La melodía se detuvo y entre medio de los aplausos Sougo busco a Kagura para regresar a su hogar. Mitsuba pronto partiría a su luna de miel por lo que quería avisarle de su pronta despedida. Al ver la espalda de Hijikata con su **Levita** negra brillante, se acercó tranquilo, sabiendo que la pelirroja estaría junto con él.

Pero…

La sonrisa sincera de Kagura lo sorprendió enormemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Levita** **: Es lo mismo que un frock coat, es decir, era una chaqueta larga con apariencia de abrigo más que de chaqueta.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Dedicado a** _ **tefychan**_ **quien cumple años XD FELIZ CUMPLE, ¡que lo pases muy bien!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 _13 de Junio de 1867_

 _Sougo:_

 _Realmente hoy estoy de buen humor, has hecho mucho por mí estos últimos días. Tus reacciones llenas de dolor y tu agonía silenciosa llenaron mi alma de felicidad, realmente me divertí mucho viéndote sufrir._

 _Nunca pensé decir esto, pero ´´Alabadas sean las reuniones sociales´´. Gracias al matrimonio de Mitsuba y su tan extensa luna de miel, muchas mujeres decidieron hablar de las nuevas familias que se formaran._

 _El tema de los Hijikata era solo un pretexto para ir bajando hasta llegar a Hisashi y Soyo, entre comentarios románticos y poéticos nos vimos embriagadas pensando en lo dichosos que son esas tiernas y nuevas parejas._

 _Hablar del matrimonio de esa mujer que amas crispaba tus facciones, te ponía de mal humor y te llevaba al borde de la locura, querías salir de esa habitación a como dé lugar, escapar de esa trágica realidad._

 _¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Esa chica de cabellera plateada y ojos azules? ¿Asaemon? Bueno, da igual, la invitaremos más seguido. No pude evitar una sonrisa de victoria al ver tu dolor y escuchar el crujir de tu corazón o el llanto que desprendía tu alma al escuchar a esa chica decir las palabras: ´´que lindo seria que tengan un bebe´´._

 _Si lo hubieras visto, quedaste con la boca abierta y la tez pálida, aún más que yo. ¿Realmente nunca se te ocurrió? ¿Jamás pensaste que tarde o temprano esa mujer dejaría de ser solo tuya? Que iluso, me recuerdas a mí durante mis tiernos doce años, llena de esperanzas y sueños que nunca más se cumplieron. Dime, ¿qué se siente que te rompan el alma? ¿Qué todo lo que creíste fuese una ilusión?_

 _Tocaste las puertas del Edén ¿no? Yo también lo había hecho, pero rápidamente descendí a las profundidades del Tártaros, para ahogarme en un río de cadáveres, de lamentos y de una cruenta realidad._

 _A pesar que el dulzor del amor sigue persistiendo en mi paladar, esperando a que me mires. No puedo creer haber escrito eso, permite que ría de mis estúpidas ilusiones persistentes._

 _Sougo, te prometo que hare cualquier cosa para que este amor se entierre en lo más profundo de mi ser. Que lo único que exista en mi sea el desprecio para después, con todo el alivio de mi alma, olvidar esa causa que me llevo a odiarte._

 _En estos momentos desearía una pócima efectiva que pueda borrar este dolor y esta angustia, que mate todo lo que realmente amo de ti y solo te recuerde como ´´el hombre que prometió y no cumplió´´._

.

15 de Agosto de 1867

Un día caluroso de verano, con el sonido de los grillos haciendo eco en el esplendoroso jardín verde y floral de la mansión Okita. Kagura y Mitsuba se encontraban bajo el resguardo de un hermoso roble albar el cual desplegaba su enorme tamaño y sus gruesas ramas para evitar el choque de los rayos solares con sus pieles pálidas y delicadas. Con el musgo verdoso y las raíces exponiéndose por sobre la tierra, el gran árbol de la mansión convertía al jardín en un lugar mágico y de ensueño.

Con una mesa exuberante, llena de adornos. Con colores claros y dos tazas de té reposando en su superficie. El marco fino y brillante de una postal con dos jovencitas adineradas degustando la buena vida mientras las conversaciones banales se profundizaban y los temas a abordar escalaban un peldaño más. Kagura, la chica con una cabellera exótica, y Mitsuba con una sonrisa encantadora conversaban armoniosamente esa tarde de verano.

― Kagura― volvía a arrimarse Mitsuba buscando alguna explicación a sus dudas― ¿por qué nunca le reclamaste nada a Sou-chan?― para la, ahora, señora Hijikata no era comprensible la ausencia de quejas, rabietas, o una mínima discusión.

Era clara la respuesta de Kagura, ´´la sociedad y lo que esperan de nosotros´´, podría sonar a un chiste pero eso era lo verdaderamente importante para esa movilización machista gobernante. La reina lo apoyaba, eso ya era un peso muy fuerte para sus espaldas frágiles y cansadas.

― Mi educación me lo impide― respondió rápido antes de tomar una galleta recién horneada por la cocinera de la mansión, una mujer mayor, bastante gruñona pero que daba un colorido sorprendente a su amargada vida.

― Sé que suena extraño pero…― quedo pensando antes de hablar― podrías pedirle a Sou-chan de hablar, comunicarse sus sentimientos― Kagura se removió incomoda y Mitsuba rápidamente tomo su mano para darle tranquilidad― no quiero incomodarte, pero ¿no es mejor buscar una manera de vivir en armonía?― sonrió apenada.

― Vivimos en armonía― respondió rápido. Una mentira muy real para Kagura, pero no para su cuñada, ella no estaba al tanto de sus desprecios mutuos. Más de saber que Sougo no amaba a Kagura, ella no tenía noción de la mala relación que compartían― Mitsuba, no me expondré ante él― suspiro buscando una escapatoria― traeré las fotografías de la boda, sé que no pudiste verlas por todo lo que ocurrió― acaricio su cabeza antes de levantarse con una sonrisa radiante― no te sientas mal, ya no siento nada por Sougo―La castaña asintió sin creer aquello y olvido las penas teniendo un súbito recuerdo.

― Por cierto, dentro de unos meses será su primer año de casados, ¿no?― pregunto animada. Kagura asintió aceptando el cambio de tema.

― Falta poco más de un mes―musito antes de seguir con su tarea.

Kagura debía ir hasta su habitación en busca del álbum de bodas que le había prometido a Mitsuba de ver, pero algo en su cuerpo estaba mal, su presión bajo y su visión se tornó borrosa. Trastabillo con un deje de cansancio al momento de escuchar a Mitsuba mientras la sostenía evitando que caiga estrepitosamente contra el suelo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué su vista se volvía negra? ¿Por qué sus piernas flaqueaban? ¿Acaso el sol la había debilitado tanto? Kagura trato de mantenerse cuerda, despierta el mayor tiempo posible, pero en cuanto los pasos apresurados del mayordomo se acercaron a ellas Kagura había perdido el conocimiento dejándose caer sobre la hierba fresca de su jardín.

El fresco olor de las flores, los rayos refulgentes del sol, ni siquiera las manos preocupadas de Mitsuba antes de caer desmayada, Kagura, no consigue sentir nada de todas esas sensaciones. En su lugar siente la suave tela de sus sabanas, su abdomen libre de presión y su cabello suelto y esparcido sobre la almohada.

Tratando de abrir sus ojos y con sus sentidos más atentos a lo que ocurre a su alrededor escucha el murmullo de una conversación. Reconoce la voz de Mitsuba cuestionando con alegría las palabras de un hombre desconocido.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos y sintiendo una jaqueca enorme en su sien, Kagura logra sentarse de manera brusca arrancándole unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

― ¿Que esta…?― no termina de hablar cuando su estómago devuelve todo lo que estuvieron comiendo esa tarde. La mano de Mitsuba se acompasa en su espalda dándole confort y cuidado.

― Llamare a que limpien― aviso mientras la ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente.

Kagura se mantuvo quieta mientras el hombre a los pies de la cama se acercaba para hacerle unas preguntas, cosas de rutina. El medico llevaba en su mano un cuaderno con notas al dorso de las hojas, como una especie de cuestionario para comprender su estado actual.

Bajando las escaleras, Mitsuba, busco a una de las mucamas para solicitar sus servicios, había que limpiar la habitación matrimonial y de paso dejar un recipiente por si llegaba a repetirse tal malestar. Debería estar preocupada por la pelirroja, nerviosa por el diagnóstico del hombre, pero no podía hacer nada más que sonreír risueña sintiendo las buenas noticias.

 _´´― Bueno, sus síntomas son muy similares a los de una mujer embarazada―´´_ las palabras del médico habían dibujado una sonrisa amplia en su rostro _´´― pero antes, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas―´´_

Saltaba a mas no poder pero, rápido, como una daga a su propio corazón, la imagen de su padre rompió su felicidad _´´― ¿Quién dijo que amaba a tu madre?―´´_ la había cuestionado cuando ella preguntaba por sus cuentos felices y llenos de amor.

 _´´― Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con mamá?―´´_ pregunto decepcionada.

Su padre, el señor Okita solo la miro comprendiendo su error al hablar con su princesa. Prefirió arreglar las cosas antes que escale a peores niveles.

 _´´― Amo a tu mamá― mintió― solo que, el amor que tú piensas es distinto, a veces los malos ganan―sus palabras era una farsa´´._

Su padre no era el pobre príncipe que se imaginaba, confinado en una torre por el malo, esperando que su amor rompa barreras, relegando el título de ´´bruja´´ a su madre. Solía ser un cobarde que disfrutaba hacerse pasar por bueno, mientras su esposa cargaba con el peso de los errores que su matrimonio llevaba. Después de todo él tenía el poder para conseguirlo, a él no se lo prejuzgaba.

Mitsuba se preguntó ¿Qué sería de su vida sin todas esas mentiras? ¿Podría confiar en Toshi? ¿Hubiera aceptado la propuesta de casamiento? Y dejando eso de lado… los hijos de Sougo, consumados en un matrimonio sin amor, cometiendo el mismo error que su padre intentaba ocultar. La historia se volvía a repetir.

Era raro para ella aceptar esa parte de su vida, decir que fue real. Que sus padres, un maravilloso matrimonio como se mostraba, fuese tan infeliz en las sombras. En esos momentos se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba el color del amor? ¿Las prosas, las canciones y las palabras que expresaran el amor eterno, el destino y el tan proclamado ´´y vivieron felices para siempre´´?

Si bien ella había vivido esa farsa durante muchos años. En el momento que su compromiso se concretaba, su madre fue descubierta teniendo un amante. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella, esa mujer era la mejor madre y esposa que Mitsuba había conocido. Incluso el mayor asombro se lo llevo al ver a su pequeño hermano siendo el defensor de su madre. Sougo estaba al tanto de toda esa relación ilícita, de la destrucción en el matrimonio de sus padres, de su mala y toxica relación, ¿Por qué ella no lo había visto?

Camino hasta la habitación matrimonial que su hermano y esposa compartían. La chica de la limpieza hizo su trabajo mientras el medico se retiraba sin decir una palabra mas.

― ¿Kagura?― pregunto Mitsuba al ver la cara deprimente de la joven, ¿Qué era lo que ese doctor le había dicho?

Esperando en silencio, dejaron que la mucama se vaya al terminar de limpiar. Mitsuba cerró las puertas de color blanco y picaporte dorado para dirigirse hacia su cuñada. La chica se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, como si no hubiera esperado nada de eso, como si jamás lo hubiese querido.

Mitsuba dejó caer su cuerpo con cautela cerca del de Kagura manteniendo una distancia para percatarse de sus muecas y del reflejo que sus ojos, en estos momentos, inexpresivos le mostraran.

― Estoy embarazada― dijo sin sentirse feliz, sintiendo el peso enorme de sus acciones. Podía vislumbrar los ojos de Sougo fijos en ella, observándola desde arriba pero sin mirarla en sí.

Esa noticia era un cataclismo de emociones para ella. Cumplió con lo pactado, con lo esperado socialmente, pero ´´ ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?´´ se criticó mentalmente, ella no podía tener un hijo, no en un matrimonio como lo era ese. Se cacheteo mentalmente una y otra, y otra vez para poder entrar en razón. Kagura acepto dejar herederos y al igual que Sougo se acostaban para cumplir con esa petición, pero ahora que todo era real, que se sentía tan próximo, tan verídico y tangible, se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Ninguno venía de una familia bien organizada. Mientras Kagura mantenía una familia destruida por las decisiones de los Umibouzu, la familia de Sougo se conformaba por la apariencia de familia feliz sin serlo, al menos no por culpa de su padre.

Comprendiendo el silencio de la pelirroja, Mitsuba acaricio el cabello de esta peinándolo con sus dedos, castigándose mentalmente por la alegría que sintió en un principio sin saber qué era lo que ella podría estar pensando.

― Kagura, no te sientas mal― le susurro con cautela― sabes, cuando era pequeña tuve una educación muy linda a pesar de los problemas entre mis padres― le sonrió buscando darle confort.

― Fui una estúpida― murmuro apenada― no caí en lo que estábamos haciendo… hasta ahora― su voz estaba quebrada y a punto del llanto ―no puedo seguir con esto, como hare si…― el sonido del golpeteo en su puerta las puso en alerta.

Mitsuba se alejó de la cama matrimonial para cuestionar al mayordomo, el hombre de mediana edad dio aviso de la reciente llegada del señor Okita. Sougo se encontraba en la mansión y Kagura aún no terminaba de asimilar las cosas. De pronto comenzó a asustarse por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si él se enterase. No quería ver su rostro decepcionado, confuso, o cualquier otra mueca hacia su persona. Estaba al tanto de que el mismo buscaba un heredero por mera presión familiar, pero nada le decía que él lo desease. Seguramente lo tomaría con demasiada calma, tanta que le dolería. Imaginarse viéndola como ´´es lo que esperaba´´ le dolería más de lo que se imaginaba.

Fueron segundos en los que Mitsuba se había intercambiado palabras con el mayordomo que Kagura se había tomado ese tiempo para torturarse mentalmente con ´´ ¿qué pasaría si Sougo se enterase del embarazo? ´´ El pánico la carcomió y busco la mirada de Mitsuba al momento de escucharla decir un…

― ¿Sou-chan?― se preguntó sorprendida, no se había percatado de lo tarde que era.

Antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación Kagura la tomo de uno de los pliegues de su vestido para retenerla unos segundos.

― Por favor― suplico― No le digas nada― sabía que era absurdo detener todo aquello, tarde o temprano él se enteraría y ella terminaría por decírselo, pero… aún no estaba preparada.

Mitsuba asintió acariciando la cabeza de Kagura para darle confort, le dedico una sonrisa cálida y la ayudo a acomodarse para ir al recibidor, allí se encontrarían con Okita Sougo.

― ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?― la voz calmada de Mitsuba trajo paz al Okita quien la miro sonriente. Hace meses que no llegaba a casa y sonreía, al menos no con esa esposa que lo acompañaba.

― Muy bien, hermana― el par de hermanos comenzaron una charla amena a la que Kagura prefirió no involucrarse.

No podía evitar estar confusa por esas palabras del médico, por ese vendito diagnóstico. Se encontró imaginando como sería el momento exacto en que Sougo se enterase de todo, donde su familia sepa del futuro heredero, incluso… ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo? ¿Cuáles serían las sensaciones que tendría? ¿Se tendría que esconder hasta que dé a luz? Maldecía a toda esa sociedad de estúpidos burócratas superficiales. Sabía que en cuanto se enteren de su estado ella no podría salir y ver siquiera la luz del día hasta que su hijo naciera, pero eso significaba…

Kagura se vio sentada durante nueve meses en un sillón, amargada mirando a la nada esperando que los días pasen. Sus diversiones matutinas no podría llevarlas a cabo, no vería a su hermano y su contacto más común seria su esposo, el cual no estaba muy segura la manera en que reaccionaria.

La pelirroja estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató de la mirada seria que Sougo le lanzaba cada tanto. Desde la fiesta de casamiento de su hermano algo lo perturbaba y quería buscar la manera de poder hablar con ella de aquel tema de suma importancia. El problema es que no sabía cómo abordarlo sin romper en una discusión con ella.

― disculpe señor Okita, el lord Hijikata está esperando en la entrada a su esposa― el anuncio del mayordomo corto con la conversación entre ese par de hermanos. Dejando de lado las preocupaciones de Mitsuba acerca de la salud de su hermano y lo arduo que está trabajando con su padre, ambos se acercaron al nuevo visitante.

― Toshi, espérame un segundo iré a buscar mi abrigo― Mitsuba subió las escaleras de la mansión. Su abrigo había quedado en la habitación matrimonial de los Okita.

― ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Pensé que te quedarías horas extras en la empresa― pregunto Hijikata en cuanto su esposa se fuese en busca de sus cosas.

Al castaño no le hizo mucha gracia ese comentario. Si bien era verdad que planeaba quedarse horas extras en el despacho de su padre haciendo cálculos y viendo problemas de finanzas, Sougo termino su trabajo antes de tiempo por lo que no tenía excusa alguna para volver más tarde. Lo que el joven Okita no entendía era su pregunta, ¿que importaba si estaba o no en su casa?

― termine antes― acepto con un deje de fastidio.

Hijikata se sorprendió por ese tono moderadamente extraño, pues el no había hecho ninguna pregunta extraña. Era común sacar conversación con cualquier cosa y lo primero que se le había ocurrido era ese tema. Kagura también noto su cambio de actitud pero no presto mucha atención, seguramente aún seguía molesto porque ese buen hombre tomaba a su hermana y se la llevaba lejos de él.

― dile a Mitsuba que la esperare en el carruaje― Hijikata volvió a ponerse su levita gris preparado para salir al exterior. La tarde había sido calurosa, pero llegando a la noche el viento comenzó a levantarse y la lluvia se encontraba próxima, el tiempo estaba realmente loco.

― te acompaño a la entrada― Kagura había decidido acompañarlo provocando que Sougo enarcara una ceja, ¿acaso estaba jugando con él?

El castaño quiso seguirlos pero la voz de Mitsuba llamándolo desde se habitación lo detuvo. Solo miro con advertencia a su ´´querida´´ esposa.

― ¿Qué ocurre?―pregunto Hijikata en cuanto estuvieron en la entrada lejos de cualquier oído curioso ― ¿sucede algo con Sougo?―pregunto intrigado por la decisión de esta de seguirlo.

― No―mintió― solo me preguntaba… ustedes tienen un matrimonio bastante bueno con Mitsuba― comento mientras Hijikata prendía su particular pipa esperando que Kagura soltara su pregunta― quería saber, ¿Qué pensarías si Mitsuba estuviese embarazada?― fue tan rápido como soltó esa duda que Hijikata se ahogó con el humo de su pipa.

― ¿Qué?― tosió avergonzado― ¿acaso Mitsuba está embarazada?― levanto su voz sorprendido por no darse cuenta, Kagura rápidamente detuvo su dudas.

― No, solo es una hipótesis― lo calmo mientras veía como el rojo de su rostro se atenuaba un poco más― mi pregunta era ¿Cómo reaccionarias ante una confesión de ese tipo? Es decir, si Mitsuba te lo dijera… ¿Cómo actuarias?― su voz se apagó pensando en su destino.

Hijikata y Sougo no era similares para nada, pero quería saber la respuesta de algún hombre ante esa situación. Hasta donde ella sabía, solo podía confiar en el marido de su cuñada. Kamui estaba descartado por considerarlo nulo en ese aspecto y con Umibouzu… no quería traerle recuerdos nostálgicos.

El de ojos azules quedo observándola esperando descifrar sus miedos. ¿Por qué, de golpe, preguntaba semejante cosa? ¿Tenía que ver directamente con ella? ¿Acaso abría un heredero Okita?

― ¿Estas embarazada?― pregunto sin poder creérselo.

Kagura palideció al sentirse descubierta. Negó rápido cualquier posibilidad que la involucre a ella estando e cinta.

― Esperan que tengamos un heredero, solo quiero saber cómo actuarias―respondió borrando las dudas de Hijikata. Toshi no era tan perceptivo como Sougo por lo que no pudo ver su mentira, gracias a eso tomo su respuesta como verdadera comprendiendo sus dudas.

― No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Es imposible que compares nuestras reacciones, Sougo es muy distinto― Kagura asintió esperando que responda, de todas formas, a su pregunta inicial― supongo que me asustaría― esa respuesta sorprendió a la pelirroja quien esperaba otro tipo de respuestas― Mitsuba tiene un cuerpo bastante frágil, su salud podría verse involucrada― suspiro― no quiero perderla aunque sé muy bien que ella si lo desea. Para mi seria mejor vivir a su lado un poco más de tiempo―

― Supongo que tu decisión de no tener un hijo es la misma que Sougo debe tener― sonrió con pena― solo que tú tienes una respuesta más interesante de la que mi esposo puede llegar a darme― Hijikata concordó con ella acariciando su cabeza lentamente.

― No lo veo como un mal padre, sino como un estúpido mocoso. Sougo en algún momento madurara y puede que un descendiente lo ayude a comprender los errores que comete. Mi padre decía que ´´cuando conoces esa vida que creaste y ves que necesita de tus cuidados solo piensas en dárselos. Compartes y das afecto, maduras como persona y padre al mismo tiempo´´―

Kagura sintió gran parte de sus preocupaciones esfumarse de su cuerpo, Hijikata le daba una esperanza a sus miedos y preocupaciones. Como un hermano mayor la había consolado y aconsejado de la mejor manera, aunque el mismo no estaba enterado.

― Disculpen la demora― la voz de Mitsuba se escuchó apenada― es que recordé que debía darle una fotografía de nuestra madre a Sougo para que la cuelgue en su pared― sonrió risueña― ¿verdad Sou-chan?― este asintió con una leve sonrisa.

No podía evitar mirar a esos dos con la cara crispada, otra vez Kagura volvía a sonreír y otra vez Hijikata era el causante.

Si bien el no sentía celos por su esposa, poco podía importarle su vida, eso era lo que el realmente pensaba, pero…

¿Estaba presenciando una relación ilícita entre su esposa y el hombre que desposo a su hermana? La vida privada de la pelirroja le importaba muy poco, ella podía buscarse cualquier hombre que quisiera y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo, pero ¿justamente tenía que coquetearle a Hijikata?

― Nos vemos Kagura― se despidió con un abrazo de la pelirroja antes de subir al carruaje alejándose en el sendero.

Ver a ambas abrazarse le provoco un revoltijo en el estómago, Sougo seguía sintiendo que Mitsuba no le debía brindar su amistad a ella y menos con esa postal que observo, de Hijikata acariciando su cabeza y Kagura sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo?― su pregunta sonaba más como una orden y sin esperar a que ella responda se encamino a su oficina, allí tendrían privacidad.

La pelirroja suspiro ante ese tono de reclamo y camino detrás de él pensando en alguna estupidez que podría decirle. Pensó en tantas posibilidades hasta que se encerraron en ese cuarto y Sougo la observo demandante. Kagura tembló de pánico al imaginar en la posibilidad de que Mitsuba le contara acerca del embarazo. Se sintió pequeña por un momento, ahogo un grito de espanto al pensar que esa reacción que tenía en frente suyo sea culpa de su estado, de su padecimiento. Tembló bajo su vista y espero a que él hable. Si toda esa escena se debía a su embarazo lo afrontaría, después de todo ya no había escapatoria.

― no me importa que me engañes― dijo serio mientras ella lo mira crédula― puedes tener cualquier amante que quieras mientras, esos temas no son de mi incumbencia― siguió hablando mientras los labios de su esposa se abrían unos centímetros.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?― estaba ofendida y descreída de sus palabras, ¿le estaba dando la posibilidad de engañarlo?

― Que puedes irte con el hombre que quieras, a mí me da igual― soltó bruscamente― pero lo que te prohíbo es que vuelvas a acercarte a Hijikata― dijo enfrentándola molesto.

¿Cuántas veces había sentido el crujir de su corazón por culpa del bastardo que tenía en frente? Muchas veces, ¿no? La mujer se mantuvo en silencio observándolo anonadada tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Las palabras del Okita resonaron en su cabeza dándole la clara indicación de ser una mujer libre en la privacidad de su vida… ´´no me importa´´ respondió sin importancia. Como dolió esas tres malditas palabras, había tenido que tragar saliva para que su voz no se quiebre de un momento a otro. ´´No te vuelvas a acercar a Hijikata´´ ¿Tan zorra se veía? Eso ultimo le causo muchísima gracia, tanto que en vez de sucumbir a sus penurias comenzó a reírse de él, ¿Dónde estaba el llanto? Tal vez dejo de sentirse dolida por sus palabras, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado.

Secando unas lágrimas culpa de su diversión personal, se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― No te proyectes en mi― respondió en cuanto estuvo a unos centímetros de él― yo no soy quien llega a casa varias horas después de terminar el trabajo―respondió sonriente, alegando que él estaba cometiendo infidelidad y no ella.

― Fue mi decisión tomar horas extras y tú lo sabes. Además no cambies el tema, Hijikata…― Kagura detuvo sus palabras con una respuesta rápida y segura que lo dejo sin habla.

Era tan irónico que se quejara de una infidelidad, ¿la estaba dejando al mismo nivel que esa tal Soyo? Cuando había bajado tanto de nivel. Su cuestionamiento era tan hipócrita que dolía. Mientras su amada miraba a un hombre ya comprometido, estando al mismo nivel que una mujer detestable -según las expectativas de él-, ella le era fiel gracias a la moral que le implemento su abuela, entonces ¿Por qué era juzgada de tal manera?

― Puede que sea un poco mala― sonrió de lado― pero nunca llegaría a ese nivel, no soy una zorra como para fijarme en alguien que _ya está tomado_ ― acentuó lo último para marcar la diferencia entre una mujer de clase y su hipócrita vida en las sombras― yo si tengo sentido del decoro, moral y respeto. Supongo que tú, mi querido esposo, también lo tienes―

El momento más exquisito que presencio durante esa primavera fue verlo enmudecer mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Su conciencia pesaba y su voz se silenció al no encontrar nada para refutarla.

Una victoria gratificante que Kagura disfruto desde el silencio mientras lo veía arrepentirse de su doble vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Embarazo en la época victoriana** **: en esa época era necesario tener herederos y se lo tomaba como lógico que las mujeres procreen, el problema (y aunque suene muy contradictorio) el embarazo era tomado como un estado de ´´enfermedad´´. Las mujeres no podían mostrarse mientras estaban embarazadas y eran confinadas durante ese tiempo a vivir dentro de su hogar sin salir. Muchas mujeres usaban los corsés para apretar sus vientres y así retrasar el tiempo de confinamiento.**

 **Médicos** **: con respecto a los embarazos no había nada que probara el embarazo, es decir, no existían métodos científicos que digan si estabas o no embarazadas por lo que se decía por pura especulación y ya. Kagura si está embarazada, pero la única manera que podía poner que un médico se lo afirme era por medio de preguntas y listo.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Ficker** **:**

 **Gracias por seguir la lectura espero que les guste, lamento si tiene algún error, no lo revise. Lo hare en la mañana, quería dejarles el fick antes de irme a dormir XD gracias por su atención.**

 **¡Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 _16 de Agosto de 1867_

 _Sougo:_

 _Estoy embarazada._

 _La noticia me llego hace un mes por parte del doctor Yoshida Shouyo. Supongo que lo abre sorprendido cuando no pude hacer más que espantarme al recibir tal majestuosa noticia. Puede que haya sido un poco escéptica con respecto a ello, no siempre lo que especula el doctor, es verdadero. Pero acá estoy, teniendo vómitos y comiendo de más. Me sorprendiste al percatarte de mí cambio de hábito, pero no indagaste más después de darte una mordaz respuesta a tu cuestionario. Agradezco tu silencio._

 _Me pregunto que dirás cuando te enteres._

 _Hace unos días salí de paseo por el parque central, al frente de la catedral. Las flores son hermosas. Las campanillas, como en aquellas épocas donde mami aun vivían, florecían con total regocijo y esplendor. Me sentí maravillada y quise comprar un ramo de ellas, ya sabes, mi mamá las amaría muchísimo. Pero la imperiosa voz de un niño me detuvo. Con su pequeña estatura y sus ojos color café y ropa desgastada, se alzó a hacerme frente como pocas personas lo habían hecho._

 _´´ No puedes comprarlas, las arrancaron para venderlas´´ musito indignado´´ Si sigues comprando, todas esas flores seguirán muriendo´´_

 _Está de más decir que el vendedor intento espantarlo y la madre de ese pequeño se asustó por las palabras del infante. Solo pude reír ante su inocencia y sus palabras sinceras y verdaderas. Deje a un lado ese ramo y pedí una plata en maseta._

 _Viéndolo partir siendo arrastrado por su madre mientras era regañado, seguí a ese niño tan peculiar. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio la planta que llevaba._

 _´´ ¿Así está bien?´´ le pregunte mostrando mi nueva adquisición._

 _´´ Muy ben señorita´´ su postura derecha y firme me recordó a los guardias de la mansión, solo que este niño tenía un poco más de estilo._

 _La madre se disculpó a pesar de que le explique que él no había hecho nada malo. Se notaban que eran de bajos recursos, pero buenos y respetuosos, ese pequeño tenía muchos modales._

 _Aun si era un niño muy pequeño, no puedo decir que no quede petrificada cuando este toco mi vientre acariciándolo con cuidado. No supe que hacer o decir solo quede mirándolo sin moverme, hasta que su madre lo regaño, nuevamente, por semejante atrevimiento._

 _´´ La flor que lleva significa esperanza y perseverancia´´ me sonrió antes de partir a su casa en compañía de su madre._

 _Sabes, Sougo, esa fue la primera vez que sentí un calor maternal en mi interior. Realmente no quería un hijo tuyo, pero me estaba olvidando que ese bebe también será mío también._

 _Desde ese encuentro no he parado de pensar en la imagen que él bebe tendrá, si se parecerá a ti o a mí, si sonreirá o guardara sus emociones, si será feliz en esta vida o sufrirá una desdicha. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar que no quiero verlo llorar, creo que me estoy encariñando tanto que podría ignorar tus desprecios y tu abandono si puedo ver a ese pequeño sonreír y ser tan animado como el niño del parque._

.

18 de Septiembre de 1867

Durante el almuerzo, Sougo comienza a notar signos extraños en su compañera de vida. Debería estar más interesado en sus alimentos y el escaso tiempo que le quedaba para retirarse rumbo a su trabajo, pero la actitud de ella era casi escalofriante.

No le dirigía en absoluto la mirada, comía como de costumbre sin importarle su presencia, pero sus ojos no paraban de soltar chispas de felicidad. La sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro sin intenciones de irse, risueña y alegre, Kagura tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Pero, como otras escasas veces en que la vio sonreír, no iba dirigida hacia él. Sougo no entendía el porqué de su incomodidad al verla así. ¿Qué causaba que dejase esa mascara de hielo para soltar muecas cálidas y armoniosas?

Su semblante se endurecía cada vez que ella se percataba de lo que hacía. Soñaba despierta, ilusiones y escenas ficticias pasaban por su mente como una película fotográfica. Ver al pequeño en su vientre, con los ojos color esmeralda muy similar a los de su madre y la cabellera castaña, le provocaba una ternura inigualable. Estaba embelesada en sus fantasías, abstraída por sucesos que aún no ocurrían. La palabra ´´mami´´ resonó en su cabeza y el calor afectivo en su pecho se intensifico.

Tal vez estaba apresurándose a los hechos, tal vez volvía a ilusionarse demasiado con alguien que aún no daba muestras de quererla… que aún ni siquiera estuviera frente a ella. Se volvía a aferrar a una nueva ilusión, ¿Y si el niño no la quiere? ¿Y si cometía los mismos errores que su abuela? ¿Y si no llegaba a ser una buena madre? Miles de preguntas la habían inundado la noche anterior, aunque para la tarde ya estuviera creando nuevas expectativas para su futuro.

― ¿Te sucede algo?― Sougo había estado al pendiente de sus muecas y sus brillos deslumbrante producto de sus deseos. Su platillo era testigo de ello, apenas si había probado bocado por lo extraña que se veía su esposa al degustar sus alimentos.

Kagura no se estaba comportando como de costumbre. La mala decisión de Sougo durante el día anterior había causado una baja en las ganancias. Era leve nada por lo que preocuparse, pero aun así su esposa solía burlarse de sus decisiones. Sacaba a relucir lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su esposo y la mala decisión que su familia tomo al desposarla con él. Pero desde hace unos días no existían ese tipo de interacciones.

La pelirroja se encontraba en su propio mundo. A veces la encontraba tarareando alguna melodía, otras la veía sonreír mientras leía algún libro de ciencia. Incluso, esas noches donde se empeñaban en dejar un heredero, había descubierto que el corsé de su esposa no estaba tan ajustado a su cuerpo. No podía ser que…

¡No! No debería preocuparse por su vida, si ella estaba interesada en alguien más, ¿A él que le importaba? Suspiro, solo deseaba que esas dudas que tenía fuesen por simple curiosidad y nada más. Porque a él no le gustaba Kagura, no sentía nada por ella. Sougo no para de pensar en la posibilidad de estarse volviendo como su padre y eso lo preocupaba.

― Estoy feliz― respondió sincera deslumbrándolo por unos momentos― anoche soñé que te morías y me quedaba con toda tu herencia― respondió mordaz, causando que gruñera por ese pésimo comentario.

Tal vez solo había sido su imaginación y no ocurría nada fuera de lo común. La ignoro y siguió comiendo tranquilamente antes de partir a su trabajo. Kagura sonrió al ver como conseguía lo esperado. Sougo no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto.

Los preparativos para la fiesta la tenían muy ocupada y Sougo se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo después de fallar aquella vez donde bajo las ganancias. Casi ni aparecía por la mansión Okita. Kagura dormía más temprano que antes, las típicas nauseas la debilitaban de alguna manera, se sentía exhausta.

Termino pidiendo ayuda a Mitsuba, ambas se encargarían de controlar los preparativos del evento.

― ¿Cuándo le contaras a Sou-chan?― la señora Hijikata no había podido evitar hacer la pregunta. Espero ansiosamente a que ella le cuente a su hermano del estado en el que estaba, pero viendo que el tiempo pasaba y nada había cambiado comenzaba a preocuparse.

― Lo hare dentro de poco― dijo después de ordenar unos manteles bordados con dorado― dame tiempo para prepararme― Mitsuba asintió comprensiva y no volvió a tocar el tema por ese tiempo.

Para la mala suerte de Kagura su médico, única persona -aparte de Mitsuba- que sabía de su embarazo, partió al África en favor de una ´´cruzada´´. Acompañado de dos sacerdotes que esperaban guiar a los pueblos de esas tierras, sumidas en el pecado, al correcto catolicismo. Como las tierras eran ´´salvajes´´ y poco exploradas, las leyendas de animales gigantescos espantaban a todo gran aventurero. Arrastrar consigo a un doctor que pudiera salvarlos de la muerte se escuchaba de lo más lógico del mundo. Yoshida Shouyo no diría que no a algo así, la curiosidad por ver otros lares era más fuerte que su sentido de cordura.

Kagura no quería que alguien más se enterase de su embarazo, mientras menos personas lo sepan sería mejor, al menos hasta que Sougo esté al tanto. Debía juntar el valor para explicarle su estado. No le tenía miedo ni mucho menos, pero los fantasmas del rechazo –no a ella sino al bebe- palpitaban en su cabeza como una alarma de emergencia.

Esperaría a Shouyo para contarlo. Volvería en tres meses de su viaje. El médico le explicaría de mejor forma, su embarazo.

Los cortos días de otoño pasaron volando. La organización del evento estaba terminada y los invitados entraban ingresando por la puerta de entrada en dirección a la espaciosa sala principal de la mansión. Como de costumbre, desfilaban las mujeres con sus sonrisas actuadas, su maquillaje ligero y sus pálidas pieles, sus vestidos coloridos y sus peinados elaborados, todo un festín de belleza. Los hombres, llegaban serios, rectos, como si fueran lo mejor del universo, con firmes miradas caminando delante de sus compañeras, guiándolas al centro del salón. La misma actuación de cada evento social.

La posición del matrimonio Okita era la de agasajados. Kagura estaba con una sonrisa fingida, las lociones de varios invitados llegaban a sus fosas nasales provocando asco. Su estómago se revolvía por las ganas de vomitar y su visión se nublaba cada tanto. ´´Al bebe no le gusta esta gente´´ pensó divertida.

Para su suerte ese día no esperaban a los invitados en la puerta, sino en el centro del salón, rodeada de muchos conocidos. Cosa que le agradaba por su intolerancia a mantenerse quieta y parada, solía sentir que su conciencia se iba y sus pies trastabillaban. Seguramente era algún problema simple, unido al embarazo. En un principio, poco sabia de los síntomas, tuvo que pedir una enciclopedia en la biblioteca para instruirse mejor. Gracias a eso, sabía que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a portar otra vida, que su debilidad se debía al cambio en su sistema y que a veces las mujeres padecían esa debilidad, aunque no siempre ocurriese.

Kagura no paraba de sonreír con anhelo cada vez que pensaba en ´´su bebe´´. Le hubiera gustado seguir sumida en sus fantasías y no obligarse a mirar al frente. Ese acto fue su peor error en toda la noche. Entrando por la puerta, Hongou Hisashi hizo acto de presencia mientras entrelazaba, muy afectuosamente, su brazo con el de su adorada esposa, Hongou Soyo. Fue un quiebre para la pelirroja verla entrar a su hogar ¿Por qué? Si se suponía que olvidaría a Sougo, que esa mujer podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Kagura ya no necesitaba el afecto de su esposo, ¿verdad?

Mientras ella dudaba de lo que sentía, Sougo observaba al nuevo matrimonio ingresar. Estaba muerto en vida, la mujer de la que se enamoró… le pertenecía a otro. Tenso su mandíbula esperando que la velada sea lo más pasajera posible para que el dolor en su corazón deje de quemar. Su esposa, Kagura, suspira relajada al verlo tan afligido. Sería mucho peor si su semblante transmitiera amor o devoción por esa mujer de cabellera azabache. No quería verlo igual que el día de su boda, tan enamorado y perdido en los ojos de su amante.

― Felicidades por su primer año de casados― Hisashi, un hombre muy apuesto de cabellera castaña y ojos color turquesa oscuro, se inclinó ante ellos de manera muy respetuosa. Kagura tomo ese respetuoso saludo y le sonrió como era la costumbre.

Pero, para la pelirroja algo andaba sumamente extraño. No quería levantar la vista y observar como los ojos de Soyo y Sougo se miraban anhelantes. Tenía la sospecha que no podían dejar de mirarse, que por ello se mantenían en silencio mientras Hisashi y ella hablaban de la organización de la fiesta.

Hongou era un muy amable y servicial, interesado en los detalles, un hombre muy minimalista, que le veía el esfuerzo a todo lo que uno hiciese. El castaño de sonrisa alegre y sincera, no era como la mayoría en aquella sala, era muy abierto y puro. No se encontraba rastros de avaricia o desprecio, no estaba la ´´apariencia´´ entre sus prioridades. Soyo tenía un gran partido, mucho mejor de lo que Kagura tenía a su lado, y aun así…

No aguanto más, levanto levemente su rostro para vislumbrar la mirada apagada de Sougo, para su alivio y regocijo, observando hacia un punto muerto. Pero, claro, no dejo pasar el hecho que la azabache imploraba cruzar miradas con él.

― Su trabajo en la empresa es sorprendente― elogio de un momento a otro Hisashi. Kagura aguanto una risilla a lo que Sougo la advirtió en cuanto se dio cuenta.

― Gracias―respondió escuetamente.

― ¿Le molestaría si le muestro unas estrategias de negociación?― sonrió apenado― me gustaría su opinión― Sougo no estaba muy alegre con tal petición. Verse encerrado en una habitación hablando con ese sujeto… era una escena repugnante.

― Lo siento, pero hoy es un día muy importante y no quisiera abandonar a mi esposa― trato de poner excusas a su petición pero Kagura intervino con su sonrisa mecánica al escuchar que la ponía a ella como un impedimento.

― No hay problema, querido. Tengo mucho con que distraerme―

No era por su cercanía con Soyo o sus miradas furtivas, era toda esa situación a la que la estaban sometiendo. No estaba en condiciones de seguir aguantando una charla entre los cuatro, era asqueroso y repugnante. Con Sougo y Hisashi lejos, ella no tendría la obligación de ver a Soyo.

Irritado, Sougo tuvo que aceptar el permiso de su esposa. Hisashi le agradeció muchísimo y lo importante que sería aquello para su futuro. Realmente era muy amable, lo sentía por él. Tal vez ella misma se merecía sufrir por separarlos, por sentir odio hacia ambos, pero Hisashi no era responsable de nada y eso le provocaba mucha pena.

― Es una bonita tarde ¿no?― Soyo comienza una charla después de que su marido partió con Sougo a su oficina― a pesar de ser otoño― Kagura asiente, no quiere más conversaciones con esa mujer, prefiere ir en busca de cualquier magnate antes de perder su tiempo con la señora Hongou― ¿Cómo va su matrimonio?― vuelve a preguntar antes de que la pelirroja parta.

La pregunta sonó muy mal para Kagura, ¿Qué importaba aquello? era muy entrometida para su gusto. Para la agasajada las palabras de la amante de su marido estaban siendo adrede. Algo no cuadraba, ella quería una confrontación lo estaba esperando o al menos eso pensaba Kagura.

Calmando su mal humor suspiro disimuladamente liberando su desprecio hacia esa mujer. Si ella quería jugar, jugarían, ni ella ni nadie volverían a pisotearla.

― Excelente, Sougo es muy caballeroso y atento. Un buen esposo que se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de su esposa _―_ no sabía cómo mentir, que decir realmente. Pensó en usar a un hombre cualquiera para describirlo, para hacer más real su mentira. El primero en su mente fue Toushirou Hijikata― ¿Y a ustedes?― devolvió la respuesta con una sutil sonrisa.

Soyo quedo unos segundos sin habla hasta que recupero la compostura, no se había esperado una respuesta de ese tipo, pero no iba a rendirse en ese momento.

Hongou Soyo quería saber si ese hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada seguía sintiendo ese amor por ella, si estaba tan vacío como ella por él… pero, venia Kagura a decir lo mucho que la amaba y el dolor no tardo en aparecer.

― Magnifico― respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Para Kagura esa mueca fue extraña, algo de su personalidad no le estaba agradando. Clavo sus ojos en la puerta por la que ambos castaños habían salido― Sougo… debe amarla mucho― soltó con dolor y segundas intenciones que a Kagura no se le escaparon, se notaba el desprecio –aunque fingido- en sus palabras― seguramente le dice lo mucho que la ama al despertar, le acaricia la mejilla antes de despedirse…― la señora Okita sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho al darse cuenta que aquello eran anécdotas de sus momentos íntimos en los que pasaban juntos. Vio el anhelo en los ojos de Soyo, y la desdicha en su semblante. La observo sumida en sus recuerdos, intentando revivirlos con sus meras fantasías rosas. ―una muestra de amor puro…― susurro― un beso en la frente― inconsciente de sus actos rozo con la yema de sus dedos ese lugar tan preciado, donde los labios de Sougo solían depositarse con afecto desmesurado.

Kagura se sintió sofocada por esas palabras, por esa realidad que sabía que existía pero que dolía aún más al confirmarla. No quería saber que hacían esos dos, no deseaba enterarse en lo más mínimo. Entonces, ¿Por qué aparecía esta mujer a contarle todo aquello? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? La despreciaba, despreciaba a esa estúpida delante de él, despreciaba a Sougo y a todos aquellos que la transformaban en un monstruo encarcelado. Kagura quería gritar, llorar y destruir todo a su alrededor, pero esas cadenas de lo ´´social´´ la apresaban nuevamente.

Trago saliva sin cambiar su estado neutral, aunque no le sorprendería que pequeñas muecas de disgusto se colaran por su semblante.

― Si, suele ser muy romántico― acepto con falsedad― me abraza cada vez que estamos a solas― recordó a Hijikata abrazando a Mitsuba― cuando estamos lejos me manda cartas nostálgicas― las historias que su madre le contaba acerca del romance agridulce con el lord Umibouzu llegaron con ternura a sus pensamientos― escucha todo lo que digo a pesar que no le interese, pero siempre termina sonriéndome sinceramente― el rostro de su hermano sirviéndole a Nobume le traía diversión. Recordar cómo se hacia el fastidiado por las historias aburridas su ama, pero que le sonreía disimuladamente cuando no lo veía― somos un matrimonio como cualquiera, ¿A usted no le pasa?― pregunto sarcástica.

La azabache volvió a enmudecer.

Para Kagura la discusión ya estaba terminada. Si bien le dio pena su lamentable situación, alejada del amor de su vida, no pudo compadecerse. Ella se lo había buscado, ¿meterse con un hombre comprometido? Cada uno sabia a que se abstenía con sus malas decisiones, su decisión de seguir con ese juego era meramente su culpa, como lo era para Kagura seguir con su matrimonio.

Cerca de la esa central estaba Mitsuba junto a Hijikata platicando muy animadamente. Los ojos rojizos de ella se fijaron en su silueta y, sin percatarse de quien la acompañaba, la llamo con un gesto de su mano. Kagura sonrió a su invitación, prácticamente la estaba salvando de esa situación incómoda. Se removió en su lugar, lista para marcharse. Pero las palabras de Soyo la detuvieron en su accionar.

― Es una mujer afortunada― musito con pena sin sacar su vista del piso― un buen amante del que disfrutar― su voz sonó muy bajo, pero Kagura llego a oírlo claramente.

Se giró en sus pasos, lista para destruir su integridad, mandando a la mierda toda esa pantalla. Desde que se reencontraron, esa mujer no hacía más que echarle en cara todo lo que hacían, todo lo que compartían en la privacidad de una habitación.

La llamarían loca, histérica, terminaría siendo tachada como una mujer impulsiva sin razonamiento, ¿Y que importaba? Estaba harta de todo. Clavo sus ojos en esa figura simplona, que intentaba dar una imagen angelical y delicada. Kagura no se creía su inocencia, todo era adrede.

Su voz se iba a escuchar, iba a mandar a la mierda toda su hipocresía, destruiría no solo su integridad sino la de Soyo y Sougo. Kagura no caería sola en el inferno del desprecio social, esos dos se irían con ella.

No pudo hablar.

Los síntomas del embarazo la trajeron a la realidad. El mareo, las náuseas, era todas esas indicaciones que le daban el alerta que ella no podía tirar todo por la borda.

Recapacito antes de abrir la boca. Aunque algo era seguro, no dejaría pasar las palabras de esa mujer. Firme y segura, con su semblante estoico y recuperando su compostura, la miro fijamente.

― Lo es― acepto con una sonrisa radiante mientras acariciaba su vientre con parsimonia― Nuestro bebe es la prueba de aquello―

Los ojos de Soyo se abrieron de par en par dejando escapar un quejido de dolor.

Kagura se relamió la victoria y paso sin inmutarse a su lado.

Su sonrisa no era comparada con nada, esa había sido la mayor de las victorias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

.

Advertencia: El capitulo tiene escenas fuertes (No solo de indole sexual) si son sensibles con respecto a un tema en concreto, envienmen un mensaje antes de comenzar la lectura. A la brevedad aclarare el tema que se trata.

 **.**

 _04 de Noviembre de 1867_

 _Sougo:_

 _Últimamente he tenido que tomar medidas para ocultar mi estado. Ya no dejo que me ayuden a vestirme, el corsé lo uso lo más suelto posible. Agradezco al invierno por dejarme usar abrigos amplios, las ropas invernales cubren mi vientre levemente hinchado._

 _Hace poco tuve noticias del doctor que me dio la grata noticia. Yoshida Shouyo me aviso por carta que en un mes estaría de regreso. Aquello calmo a Mitsuba. Comprendo su desespero por contarle a su hermano de esto, es lo más lógico después de todo._

 _Últimamente tengo la mala suerte de rememorar el día de nuestro primer año de casados, no sabes lo frustrante que se me hace saber que alguien más sabe de mi embarazo. Fui débil, me deje embaucar por mis sentimientos y solté todo lo que tenía dentro. Su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus intenciones, todo me molesta de ella. Espero que no sé enteren nadie de esto. Aunque sería hipócrita de mi parte negar el disfrute que sentí al verla sorprendida, dolida, con el rostro crispado de dolor por mis palabras. ¿Realmente esperaba que nada ocurriera? Estoy casada contigo, ¿Cómo no pudo vislumbrar que lo haríamos? La luna de miel, el dormir juntos en la misma cama, estar casados, todo grita que mantenemos relaciones sexuales. Ya debería estar preparada para la cruda realidad._

 _Pero no tiene por qué preocuparse, aun sigues amándola tanto que es ilógico su sufrimiento. Aun la vez cuando seguimos meciéndonos en la alcoba, cuando me besas en público, cuando tus facciones se tornar agónicas por el dolor de la distancia._

 _Yo no existo en tu vida._

 _Duele, no lo voy a negar, pero no es tanto como antes. Tengo a una persona más importante a la que amar. Tal vez con el tiempo ya no sienta más nada por ti, tal vez ya no duela verte al lado de ella, seguramente te dejare ir lejos de mí, que vivas tu vida a tu antojo al lado de alguien a quien realmente ames…_

 _Pero aun no puedo. Duele y mucho, pero prometo dejarte libre dentro de poco._

 _Desde hace unos días estoy teniendo sueños muy gratos._

 _El aroma a crisantemos y tulipanes me levanta de nuestra cama amplia. Centellan el color blanco y las luces cálidas, dando un espectáculo añorado._

 _No estás en la habitación, no te encuentro cerca, pero el llanto de un bebé resuena en el cuarto aguando mis ojos. A los pies de nuestra cama, una cuna mecedora y unas telas cubriéndolo. Con un movimiento levanto la seda y lo primero que me encuentro es un par de ojos verdes, como los de mami. Un mechón fino en su cabeza de color castaño claro como Mitsuba. Una sonrisa amplia y sincera se posó en mi rostro incapaz de desaparecer._

 _Fue la risa divertida de ese pequeño lo que me obligo a inclinarme para sostenerlo entre mis brazos, acunándolo con cuidado. Me sentí perfecta, como si nada me interesara más que este niño._

 _Sougo, cada vez estoy más segura que seré capaz de olvidarte si lo tengo a mi lado._

.

19 de Noviembre de 1867

Hace mucho que no escribía una carta con el propósito de entregarla. Buscó en su caja barnizada, algún papel para poder escribir a su querido hermano mayor. Con tinta en pluma comenzó a trazar líneas gráciles para contarle su enorme felicidad. Kagura usaría el medio de las cartas para narrar su sentir en esos precisos momentos. Quedaría como recuerdo para la posteridad. Ese secreto tan tierno de una hermana contando de su bebé y del maravilloso tío en el que se convertiría su querido hermano.

Era la forma que Kouka más amaba para comunicarse con Kankou y, cuando se mudó la mansión de los Umibouzu, con la propia Kagura.

Si bien se lo diría en persona, las cartas servían como un recordatorio de las costumbres que madre mantenía. Y Kamui no estaría disconforme con que usase ese medio, el amor por su progenitora era inmensurable.

Mientras escribía recordó, el momento en que Nobume y ella hablaban en la mansión del inventor Isaburo.

El señor había salido a una subasta acompañado de su esposa. La pequeña Mukuro quedo al cuidado de Nobume y Kamui. Le dio risa ver el mal humor de su hermano al recibir una orden de parte de Imai. Para la pelirroja fue muy chistoso ver el desacuerdo de su hermano al ser alejado de su ama, Nobume lo tenía bien amaestrado.

― A Kamui le gusta pasar tiempo con Mukuro― sonrió de manera casi imperceptible― es tan infantil como ella― rio― solo que, al estar su hermana en la mansión, quiere pasar tiempo con usted― eso era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo falso.

Si bien, su hermano se preocupaba por ella, nadie podía negarle que su frustración se debiera a que él no podía estar cerca de Nobume. Se había dado cuenta de ello desde hace algún tiempo. Incluso recordó como el señor Isaburo le hablo al respecto de la relación que el pelirrojo y su ama compartían.

 _´´― Son tal para cual―´´_ había musitado después de ver como Kamui se negaba a ponerle los zapatos. _´´― Solo buscan molestarse mutuamente―´´_

 _´´― Se conocen desde hace mucho, se tienen confianza―´´_ la pelirroja no sabía si el comentario de Isaburo era positivo o no, prefería actuar de manera precavida a lamentarse. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir la aceptación de un adulto en una relación que poco ayudaba a su imagen social. Que él se dé cuenta de esa extraña relación entre esos dos era preocupante.

Pero fue extraño verlo tranquilo sin inmutarse por el comentario de su invitada.

 _´´― No es de sorprender que un padre que ama tanto a su hija se dé cuenta del amor que hay entre su pequeña y el mayordomo―´´_ Kagura levanto el rostro espantada por la revelación, ¿Isaburo lo sabía? _´´―Cambie su rostro, no soy de morder―´´_ la pelirroja aflojaba sus tensos músculos faciales de a poco manteniendo aun la guardia _´´― A menos que él la lastime, claro está―´´_ la escena delante suyo mostraba a un pelirrojo resignado poniendo el zapato en el pie de Nobume, mientras esta sonreía de forma superior.

 _´´― ¿Qué quiere decir?―´´_ le pregunto Kagura sin despegar sus ojos de esos dos. _´´― Quiero saber si mi hermano podrá ser feliz con quien ama―´´_ El inventor sonrió tranquilo mientras veía a su joven hija acercarse a él.

 _´´― Eso significa que tienen mi aprobación―´´_ soltó tranquilo _´´―Yo también quiero ver a Nobume feliz―´´_

La conversación dejo muy satisfecha a la menor de los Umibouzu. Ahora Kamui era quien tenía que moverse. No existían muros que lo detenga, salvo su manera tan despistada de ser.

― No hubiese mandado a Kamui a cuidar de mi hermana si no supiera que quieres hablar específicamente conmigo― después de dar un sorbo de su té en su blanca tasa de porcelana, comenzó a dejarla en evidencia. Nobume Imai era muy astuta.― ¿No es así?― la pelirroja asintió apenada.

― ¿Cómo lo supo?― pregunto curiosa.

― Bueno, ayer querías hablar de algo pero cada vez que Kamui aparecía quedabas en silencio―dejo su tasa con delicadeza sobre la mesa― No fue difícil entender el mensaje― le sonrió cómplice mientras vigilaba que su mayordomo no se acerque a ellas.

Deslizo su mirada a través del vidrio buscando al pelirrojo. No tardó en encontrar su silueta, ese hombre se encontraba jugando con la pequeña. Después de negarse en hacer de niñera Kamui disfrutaba de los juegos con Mukuro, Nobume estaba muy segura que su forma tan infantil de ser lo distraería en dos segundos.

― Supongo― acepto Kagura dándose cuenta de su falta con esos detalles.

― Dime, ¿De qué se trata?― pregunto intrigada.

Kagura apretó sus nudillos nerviosamente, estaba a escasos segundos de contarle todo lo relacionado con su bebé. Soltando un suspiro, prosiguió a narrarle desde el momento en que, en compañía de Mitsuba, se desmayó durante su tarde de té. Le comento el diagnostico que su doctor le había dado, lo lindo que se sentía tener a un pequeño creciendo dentro suyo.

Su narración se veía interrumpida por preguntas que Nobume iba haciendo a medida que ella le contaba sus vivencias. Parecía un acuerdo tácito el no hablar del padre del bebé. La chica de cabellera azulada, mantuvo su mirada imparcial a medida que la historia comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. Algo le estaba diciendo que no era todo tan ´´Bonito´´ como la chica lo pintaba. Realmente sucedía algo extraño en la vida de Kagura que ella, muy sutilmente, omitía.

Nobume no pudo evitar seguir con la idea que tuvo en un principio y a pesar que quería escuchar a Kagura y ayudarla con su cometido, el cual era: ´´Darle una sorpresa a Kamui para contarle que sería tío´´, la mujer no podía seguir ignorando que el tema ´´Esposo´´ no estaba presente en un momento tan importante como aquel.

― Dime Kagura, ¿Quién más sabe de esto?― trato de mantener la compostura cuando esa pregunta llego a ella, pero el temblor en su cuerpo no se detuvo y termino delatándola.

― No muchos― acepto resignada― El doctor Yoshida, Okita y tú― mención la chica tratando de despistar a la joven. Pero Nobume no se dejó embaucar por sus palabras. ¿Okita? Así no llamaba a su esposo, es más estaba segura que pocas veces, desde que la conocía, lo había nombrado. Kagura usaba su nombre para referirse a él, no su apellido.

― ¿Qué Okita?―pregunto directa.

La pelirroja estaba acorralada. Suspiro profundo y desvió su mirada hacia el costado buscando los ojos de su hermano para que pudiera salvarla. Pero era estúpido de su parte desear que Kamui dejara un juego y correr a su lado. ´´Estúpido hermano mayor´´ pensó Kagura al verlo. Deseó que se caiga al piso y golpee su cara contra el barro. Si hubiese seguido observándolo jugar se creería una bruja muy poderosa. Kamui había caído en el lodo tal cual su deseo lo dictaba.

― Mitsuba― termino de decir.

― Lo suponía― volvió a tomar su tasa mientras ofrecía una galleta recién horneada a su invitada― No has dicho nada de tu vida de casada, él jamás vino hasta aquí. Me sorprendía aquello, más cuando fue Kamui quien me conto que te casaste enamorada― miro a su acompañante quien tenía una mirada sombría y triste― pero supongo que eso no quiere decir que él lo esté― murmuro por lo bajo sin dejar que la hija de Kankou la escuche.

― No le digas a Kamui― pidió apenada― Sougo se enterara más adelante, cuando el doctor Yoshida vuelva de su viaje, por favor― rogo tomando sus manos.

Nobume le entrego una calida sonrisa acariciando su cabello con su mano derecha.

― Sabes, Kamui duda que seas feliz― suspiro al recuerdo de su última charla― es extraño que tu esposo no venga a conocer a tu hermano o, mínimo, que intente averiguar dónde va su amada. Realmente tu hermano está preocupado por ti― la chica apretó sus manos entorno a las de la señora Okita.

― Lo sé―acepto.

La pelirroja decidió aclarar algunas cosas, como el hecho de que Sougo no supiera aun del bebé. Le conto de sus planes, que esperaba a Yoshida para contárselo, quería darle una grata sorpresa a su amado. Le explico que su esposo no estaba enterado de la existencia de su hermano por las cuestiones familiares, ella debía mantener un perfil perfecto. La imagen de su madre estaba en juego.

Prácticamente disfrazo toda esa verdad en una ilusión más linda y atractiva. Le vendió un espejismo, una utopía añorada. Kagura se estaba acostumbrando a mentir con historias hermosas que nunca habían ocurrido.

El rostro monótono de Nobume no la tranquilizaba para nada, sentía que ella estaba juzgando sus palabras, buscando la verdad oculta tras las mentiras que esta soltaba.

Llegando cerca de las ocho de la noche, la pelirroja se despidió.

Aclarado lo que harían durante la fiesta que llevarían a cabo dentro de unos diez días, una reunión privada para darle la bienvenida al bebé y de paso darle la noticia a su hermano. Kagura estaba más emocionada por ver la reacción del pelirrojo que del padre de su pequeño.

Nobume mantendría el silencio hasta que ella misma diga todo, fue un trato que hicieron.

 _´´― Me estas obligando a mentirle a tu hermano―´´_ respondió acusadoramente cuando las palabras de su amiga tomaban forma en su conciencia. _´´― No diré nada, pero espero que confíes más en mí y no vuelvas a mentirme―´´_ acaricio su cabeza como si fuese una hermana mayor. Claro que la pelirroja acepto su petición, se sentía segura estando con aquella mujer. Además, estaba en deuda con ella.

Kagura se sintió cálida, era un gesto maternal que nuevamente la llevaba a los recuerdos de su madre.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos justo cuando el carruaje se detuvo al frente de la enorme puerta de la mansión Okita. Caminando con calma a la entrada, Kagura entrego su abrigo al ama de llaves y fue directamente a tomar un descanso en su cálida cama. No estaba cansada, pero quería un poco de paz para acomodar sus pensamientos.

Tenía unas dos horas para que su esposo entrara a su hogar ignorando su presencia.

Fue en la noche que Sougo apareció de mal humor, seguro su padre estaba detrás de todo eso. Solía llegar con una expresión neutral, una que incomodaba a los miembros del servicio, pero no mosqueaba ni un poco a su esposa. Claro que si su padre se ponía pesado con ciertos temas, Kagura era la primera en darse cuenta de su pésimo día, incluso antes de que este cruce la puerta.

Sus facciones serias se endurecían al tener esas típicas charlas con su estimado progenitor. El señor Okita Takahiro, era demasiado persistente con lo que un hombre ´´debe´´ hacer. La descendencia era lo primordial. No toleraría que su único hijo varón no pudiese conseguir algo tan simple.

A Sougo se le revolvió el estómago al recordar la conversación con su padre.

 _´´― Sabes que es lo que se espera de un hombre―´´_ dijo serio, firme y seguro _´´― ¿No entiendo cuál es el problema con esa petición?―´´_

 _´´― Ya escuche―´´_ trato de modular su voz pero el desprecio se coló apenas perceptible en su habla. El señor Takahiro suspiro resignado, era una conversación que estaba postergando con su único hijo varón, pero esperaba que lo comprendiera y enfatice en sus obligaciones.

 _´´― Comprendería si fuese una mujer poco agraciada como lo fue tu madre en su época―´´_ musito provocando que el castaño lo mirara enfurecido _´´― Tienes la suerte que te elegimos una mujer muy atractiva, cualquier hombre no la dejaría descansar en la noche. Incluso yo estaría en la fila de pretendientes―_ ´´ su rostro lujurioso era totalmente repulsivo para el joven Okita.

Arto por todo aquello, sintiendo el fuego quemar su pecho, Sougo golpeo la mesa de su oficina con violencia acallando las palabras de su progenitor.

 _´´― ¡No hables así de mi esposa!―´´_ él mismo quedo helado en su lugar, no comprendió porque había dicho eso _´´― Nunca supiste valorar a mamá―´´_ dijo para no dejarse en evidencia., incluso con él mismo.

No espero una respuesta de ese inmundo ser y partió de regreso a su hogar. Subiendo la escalera de la entrada de su hogar, la cual compartía con Kagura, siguió preguntándose que había sido ese arranque de ira. Si él no estaba interesado en ella, ¿Por qué la defendió? Tal vez fuese producto de los intereses de su padre por otras mujeres que no fuese su madre, la causa de su estallido. El poco respeto a su progenitora le hacía hervir la sangre. Aunque las dudas seguían apareciendo, ¿Por qué no defendió directamente a su madre, si así fuese? ¿Por qué lo primero que dijo fue ´´Mi esposa´´? Enmudeció ante esas dudas.

― No tolero esa actitud― murmuro mientras se sacaba su Levita y se la entregaba al ama de llaves. Era una excusa para su accionar, pero una excusa que el mismo se obligó a creer.

Al verlo tan serio comprendiendo la causa de su pelea, seguramente terminarían en la misma situación que siempre: ´´Intimando´´. Suspirando pesadamente, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la habitación matrimonial. Realmente se negaría, a veces lo hacía y él no se quejaba de ello, pero estos días no estaba en condiciones como para rechazarlo. Le habían comentado que era un síntoma del embarazo, a veces sucedía que las mujeres sentían esa necesidad por ser tocadas o en su defecto caían en la enfermedad de la ´´Histeria´´. Kagura agradecía que solamente su cuerpo quisiese ser tocado por su infiel esposo.

Dentro del cuarto, comenzó a desatar su corsé con precaución. A su espalda escucho como se abría nuevamente la puerta de su habitación y se cerraba con cautela. Kagura tembló de la excitación. Los dedos de Sougo no tardaron en llegar a su espalda, abriéndose camino entre la tela, desvistiéndola con cuidado.

No había nerviosismo por parte de ninguno, pero si un deje de pasión y deseo el acto de placer que compartirían. Kagura por su embarazo y ese amor que aún seguía manteniendo por su esposo, dominaban lo sentimental y lo erótico en su ser. Mientras que Sougo… Sougo solo lo hacía por el heredero. Era la excusa que se repetía una y mil veces a sí mismo.

Con su espalda al descubierto, Okita, bajo sus labios humedeciendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta de ella mientras, con sus manos, bajaba toda la ropa que le estorbara. Kagura seguía dándole la espalda, pero podía imaginarse los miles de intentos por acallar sus suspiros sin éxito, su miembro se tensó entre sus pantalones. ´´Solo es un deseo carnal´´ se dijo a sí mismo en cuanto su cuerpo su piel se herido al escucharla soltar un gemido notorio, ´´Es normal, no existe nada más que eso´´ se repitió al momento de verla girándose para mirarlo, seria y sin pena.

¿Realmente no había nada entre esas dos personas? ¿Solo eran obligaciones? ¿La búsqueda del placer? Entre esos dos cuerpos desnudos no existía más que un desprecio mutuo, no había más que el rechazo y obligaciones. Eran solo dos personas que cumplían con ´´Lo esperado´´. Entonces, ¿Por qué esta emoción al entrar en la cama, enredarse en el cuerpo del otro, sentir el placer al mecerse grácilmente al compás mientras sus pupilas no paraban de hacer contacto?

Para Sougo la respuesta fue muy clara. Aun dentro de ella, disfrutando de la noche, el rostro de Soyo se hizo presente con sus sonrisas tiernas y angelicales. Estaba fantaseando despierto. Kagura sintió ese cambio en sus ojos, en su sonrisa de disfrute y en sus movimientos. Después de todo, el castaño seguía estando dentro de ella, no podía engañarla.

En un ataque de placer absoluto tuvo el deseo desmesurado de besarla. Quería rozar sus labios con ella, tocarla con afecto, con cariño, demostrarle que la amaba y la amaría por siempre. Quería humedecer sus suaves y carnosos labios con los de él, explorarlos hasta el cansancio y volver a hacerlo durante toda la noche. Pero se detuvo. Sus fantasías se habían quebrado hace mucho tiempo. Sougo no estaba imaginando a Soyo. Okita Sougo estaba… deseando besar a su propia esposa, toda es bruma de deseo no estaba siendo dirigida hacia su amada Soyo, sino hacia su esposa Kagura. Abrumado por esa revelación, alejó su vista de su boca y apresuro el asunto para terminar con todo aquello. No se podía creer que su mente lo traicionara de esa manera.

Kagura dejo de sentir ese calor embarcándola, en cuanto su esposo salió dentro de ella escapo al baño para vomitar. Era algo común que lo hiciera, por lo que no levanto sospecha alguna. Ella ya no sabía si todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo era producto del bebé o el asco que sentía al ver la figura de la azabache en las pupilas de él. Sintiéndose vulnerable soltó unas lágrimas en silencio. Para Kagura estaba más que claro que su relación nunca cambiaria, que esas escasas ilusiones que tenía eran solo eso, una ilusión. Él nunca se enamoraría de ella y ella no podía olvidarlo.

― Por favor, hazme olvidar―su voz se quebró en medio de su suplica. Rogaba que sus esperanzas por dejar de sentir amor al concebir a su pequeño, borraran todo rastro de Sougo.

Tardo en regresar a su mullida cama. No dio señales de que algo hubiese cambiado mientras el castaño se repetía una y mil veces que él no podría amarla jamás, él ya quería a alguien y Kagura era todo lo que Sougo detestaba.

Recostada, dándole la espalda a su esposo, la señora Okita se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal en ella. Dentro de su cuerpo existían dos Kaguras. Una de ellas seguía enamorada de Sougo, aferrada a sus ilusiones y a esa idea de amor eterno. Por otro lado estaba la Kagura que solo quería verlo sufrir, que afirmaba una y mil veces que no había nada dentro de ella que dictara su amor por él. La primera lloraba amargamente por la situación mientras le gritaba que lo dejara libre, que lo dejara ser feliz. Mientras la segunda traía recuerdos de sus momentos dolorosos, en como la destrozó en minutos después de darle falsas esperanzas durante años.

― ¿Por qué no puedo tomar una decisión?― se lamentó al verse incapaz de decidir un camino en su vida.

Con la llegada de la mañana y un nuevo día invernal cubriendo de un manto negro el cielo, Sougo comenzó a prepararse para partir a su trabajo. Estaba confundido por sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. No quería permanecer mucho tiempo en su casa, prefería salir antes y tener tiempo para despejarse.

― Te recuerdo que hoy viajare a la ciudad de Cheshire― le recordó a su esposa.

Era un viaje de una semana, en la que estaría lejos de su hogar. Kagura había sido muy clara con respecto al disfrute que sentiría al tenerlo lejos de ella. Sería una semana muy tranquila en la que pasaría toda la tarde sin preocuparse por la llegada de Sougo. Además tendría la fiesta para su hermano, estaba planeando pasar la noche en casa del señor Isaburo, claro que con su permiso.

Kagura lo despidió desde el sillón sin apartar su vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Prefería volver a la normalidad con esos tratos poco amigables entre ellos. Sougo se le quedo viendo por unos minutos antes de decirse a sí mismo: ´´Jamás podría agradarme´´.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, mientras cambiaba la página del libro de medicina que había solicitado en la biblioteca, Kagura sintió la nostalgia en su cuerpo. La depresión comenzó a caerle encima, las imágenes de Sougo con doce años alejándola de su abuela, tomando su mano mientras caminaban a un escondite que el ocultaba muy bien. El beso que le brindo y la promesa de que se casarían, que sería divertido, que todo estaría bien.

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima se deslizo por su ojo derecho mojando una palabra en concreto. La caligrafía dejaba ver la palabra ´´bebé´´ impreso. Sus ojos se abrieron y la lágrima, humedeciendo la hoja, se deslizo hasta llegar a la encuadernación. Como si su dolor fuese el mismo que el del bebé. Kagura seco su rostro húmedo y apoyo su mano sobre su vientre.

― Mami solía decir que cuando estaba en su pansa, ella tarareaba canciones de cuna para que este feliz― alzando la voz apena audible comenzó a tararear, con calma y tranquilidad, una melodía relajante y enternecedora, quería que su pequeño se sienta cómodo y seguro.

Su voz se hizo cada vez más notoria, maravillando a los empleados que la escuchaban sorprendidos. La señora Okita siempre se mantenía seria, pocas veces emitía sonido alguno. Que lo hiciera y que fuese de esa manera tan alegre, dejo a muchos con la boca abierta.

Era una lástima que ese momento tan lindo se viera cortado por el sonar de la aldaba siendo golpeada contra la puerta. La aldaba llevaba el sello de los Okita en su centro. De hierro forjado, el instrumento daba aviso de las llegadas de los invitados.

Llegando al recibidor abrió la puerta unos centímetros encontrándose con unos ojos rojizos similar a los del señor Okita. La señorita Mitsuba se encontraba allí, venía con la clara intención de pasar la tarde con la señora. Sorprendía que a pesar del frio invernal y la delicada salud de la castaña, sea capaz de seguir visitándola sin importar los riesgos. La amistad entre esas dos era muy buena. Kagura la estimaba mucho y en reiteradas ocasiones pedía que no vaya a visitarla, pero la señora Hijikata se negaba, sabia de su estado y no la abandonaría en esas condiciones.

Sin que el ama de llaves le dé el aviso de su llegada, Kagura se acercó al recibidor dando la orden de que ella misma se encargaría.

― Me alegra que hayas venido, Hace poco llegaron las fotografías de nuestro primer año de casados― le sonrió a su recién llegada mientras esta se adentraba a la mansión.

Kagura empujo la puerta para cerrarla y comenzar con su tarde de té, pero algo detuvo su accionar. Una mano apoyada en la puerta, haciendo presión sobre esta, impulso a que se mantuviese abierta. Hongou Soyo estaba en su recibidor esperando que le permita pasar.

― Disculpe, me gustaría tener una charla con usted― Mitsuba quedo sorprendida por esa repentina aparición, ¿Cómo era posible que vaya a ver a Kagura? Se preocupó por su estado de salud y por si aquello podría afectar al bebé.

A la señora de la casa no se le hizo una buena idea que esa mujer vaya a visitarla, no olvidaba la última charla que tuvo con ella. Prefería no estar al tanto de lo que ella hacía con su esposo, no era necesario estar enterada de ello. Segura empujo la puerta negando su petición. Demasiado tenía con lo que le había contado durante la última reunión social.

― No creo que sea un buen momento― le respondió.

― Espere, por favor―suplico evitando que la eche. No quería retirarse sin antes terminar de hablar con la esposa del hombre a quien ella realmente amaba. Soyo estuvo pensando en lo que había dicho. Se dio cuenta que no había sido lo mejor haber hecho aquello, por eso quería arreglarlo. Quería crear un momento idóneo que deje en paz su conciencia― Es sobre lo que dije el otro día, me disculpo por mis palabras. No fui nada cortes― acepto apenada.

― Si eso es todo, entonces…― volvió a intentar alejarla de su recibidor, pero esta volvía a insistir.

― No― la detuvo nuevamente― Quiero hablar sobre ello, sobre la causa de mi mal comportamiento. Por favor― Kagura clavo sus ojos en los café de ella buscando algún signo de falsedad en ellos, tratando de descubrir si sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Realmente no estaba de ánimos para verla, pero viendo lo insistente que esta era, termino aceptando de muy mala gana el tener una conversación con ella. Solo quería que se retirase de su hogar lo antes posible.

Dentro de la sala de estar y sentadas sobre los sillones, la pelirroja espero a que el té se sirva en sus tasas de porcelana con diseños florales. Las mucamas hacían un excelente trabajo malcriándola, eso pensaba la pelirroja. Aun no se acostumbraba a que ella no debía hacer nada sino esperar a que el resto se mueva por ella.

Esperando a que hablara, Kagura bebió del néctar dentro de su tasa de porcelana, un humeante té inglés reposaba dentro de las fauces de ese pequeño recipiente.

Los ojos de la azabache iban de una punta a otra buscando el valor para comenzar a hablar. Mantenía su vista desviada lejos de Mitsuba y de ella misma. La señora Okita comprendió que sería necesario el estar a solas, las dos, para que su invitada indeseada termine con ese circo y se retirase de su cómodo hogar.

― Mitsuba, creo que el álbum de fotos se me olvido en mi habitación― fue una excusa que Mitsuba comprendió al instante. No estaba segura si sería la mejor idea dejarlas a solas, pero se mantendría atenta ante cualquier discusión ― ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?―

― Claro, seguramente tardare un poco― comento apenada dándoles la libertad de hablar todo lo que quisieran― Vuelvo en seguida―

Los pasos alejados de Mitsuba le dieron el permiso para comenzar con esa conversación.

― ¿De que querías hablar?― pregunto directa después de sorber un poco de su delicioso té. El semblante de Kagura era impasible, serio y firme. No se dejaría vencer por sus emociones y la pondría rápidamente en su lugar.

― Bueno…― la chica bajo su cabeza, apenada por lo anteriormente sucedido― fue muy cruel de mi parte decirle aquello― acepto― No debí decirle nada― Kagura asintió a sus palabras, pero aun no le convencía ese perdón.

― Pensabas que me enfadaría― dijo segura con su postura derecha, marcando la diferencia de posiciones― que crearía un escándalo. Seria tildada de loca y tú saldrías ganando― aseguro sin un ápice de dudas.

― Jamás fue esa mi intención― respondió rápido calmando su sucia conciencia.

― ¿Y qué esperabas?― pregunto irónica― ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?― volvió a preguntar exigiendo una respuesta― ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Si una mujer te dice, muy sutilmente, que esta con tu marido ¿Qué harías?― quería saber su respuesta, quería que ella comprendiera su dolor. Si realmente estaba apenada por sus palabras lo haría ¿Cierto?

― Estaba celosa― musito al borde del llanto― yo lo amo muchísimo y pensé… pensé que estaríamos juntos― sus lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos mostrando su pesar.

― ¿Esperabas que?―volvió a cuestionarla― ¿Qué podías esperar de alguien que estaba comprometido?― a pesar de sus duras palabras Kagura sintió pena por ella. En su pecho comprendía el dolor que carcomía a Soyo por dentro.

Podía comprender el amar a alguien y no tenerlo a su lado. Ella vivía ese mismo calvario todos los días, porque a pesar de compartir un hogar, Sougo no estaba a su lado, no la veía ni la sentía.

La pelirroja entrego un pañuelo a la chica para que secara su rostro, tal vez en un tiempo ya no le importe nada de ellos. Tal vez olvidaría todo de Sougo.

En cuanto se calmó, Soyo, comenzó a hablar un poco más tranquila.

― No elegimos de quien nos enamorarnos. Creí que si seguíamos queriéndonos algo sucedería y la historia terminaría bien para nosotros dos― eran palabras fantasiosas, imágenes de ficción que nunca llegarían a pasar. Las sociedad transformaba a las jovencitas en unas estúpidas románticas que solo buscaban el amor, aun si estuviese lejos de sus posibilidades.

― La vida no es un rosal. Llegas a perder más de lo que ganas ― eran palabras muy severas pero reales para Kagura.

― ¿Cómo supo que…?―

― ¿Cómo supe que me era infiel?― pregunto cortando su pregunta en el aire― Las palabras viajan, señorita Soyo. Antes de casarme supe de su existencia― confeso sin importancia.

La chica se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué se casó?― pregunto atónita.

Con una sonrisa ladeada llena de soberbia le respondió sincera.

― Nunca perdonare una infidelidad. Pude haber sido más benevolente si me enterase de otra forma. Directos y sinceros desde el principio. Sentir que eres la burla de la sociedad es lo más humillante que existe― los ojos de Soyo se abrieron de par en par sorprendida por esa confesión. ¿Acaso había fallado?

Bajando su rostro hacía abajo, dejando que sus hebras cubran sus ojos, presiono sus manos sobre su regazo. ´´ ¿Había escuchado bien?´´ mientras Kagura seguía ajena a los sentimientos de la amante de su marido, Hongo Soyo comento algo que la dejo sorprendida.

― Espero que el futuro descendiente de los Okita salga idéntico a Sougo― la pelirroja frunció el ceño ante ese comentario tan despectivo― en la foto de la pared, Sougo se ve adorable― señalo detrás de la señora Okita, llamando su atención.

Kagura quería insultarla por el comentario que hacia sobre la apariencia de su hijo, pero trato de ignorarlo y centrarse en el cuadro, colgado en la pared, que la azabache le señalaba. Realmente la curiosidad la mataba, no recordaba haber visto a Sougo de pequeño en alguno de los cuadros, aunque también era seguro que ella ignoraba todo lo relacionado con el castaño. A veces era muy distraída con su entorno.

Sumida en la curiosidad comenzó a buscar el cuadro del que la chica hablaba.

Fue unos segundos en los que se distrajo, segundos en los que el cuerpo de Hongou Soyo se levantó del sillón reclinándose hasta el otro lado, muy cerca del cuerpo de Kagura.

Una, dos, tres gotas cayeron en el té, desapareciendo de manera incolora de la vista de cualquier observador. Segundos antes de volver su vista al frente, la azabache estaba sentada nuevamente en su sillón con el rostro compungido de dolor.

― No hay fotos de Sougo cuando era pequeño― declaro tomando su tasa de té con sus dedos― y con respecto a nuestro bebé, dudo mucho que salga idéntico a su padre― sonrió soberbia― yo también participe en la creación― Soyo presiono sus manos con depresión pero permaneció con sus ojos abiertos al momento crucial que ocurriría dentro de poco, un momento que ella tanto anhelaba.

Kagura bebió el té mientras que Mitsuba volvía con el tan aclamado álbum de fotos.

― Por fin lo encontré― sonrió bajando por la escalinata sintiendo que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que la conversación concluyera.

― Qué bueno, Mitsuba. La señora Hongo esta por retirarse― comento de manera superior antes de que su mirada creída muriera en los siguientes segundos.

La tasa de té que aún estaba entre sus dedos cayó a la alfombra derramando el líquido en su interior. Kagura sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre que la retorció hasta provocarle una caída con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

― ¡Kagura!―Mitsuba se aterro y fue rápidamente a ayudarla mientras la veía retorcerse en el piso con dolores en el vientre.

La hija de Umibouzu estaba experimentando una agonía dolorosa mezclada de ardor y fuego dentro de ella. Sentía que se desmayaría del dolor. Que algo dentro de ella se desprendía de su cuerpo. El pánico no tardó en llegar, pensando no solo en lo que le estaba sucediéndole, sino en lo que le sucedía a su pequeño. El dolor era insoportable y no la dejaban pensar claramente.

Los gritos de terror de Mitsuba alertaron al mayordomo que rápidamente fue a socorrer a su ama.

― ¡Llama a un médico!―rogo la castaña angustiada.

Kagura presiono su brazo deteniendo sus palabras.

― Ya es tarde― musito aterrada mientras veía con espanto la sangre que brotaba de entre sus piernas. Los libros que había leído hablaban de aquel tema. Nombraban la pérdida de sangre desde la vagina, los dolores agónicos del vientre, Kagura estaba entrando en un aborto espontaneo y ella muy bien lo sabía.

Mitsuba ahogo un grito de pánico al ver como la sangre se esparcía en la alfombra, ahogándola con el aroma a muerte.

Busco con desespero a alguien para ayudarlas hasta que el doctor vuelva, pero sus ojos rojizos se toparon con los café de Soyo, quien veía la escena demasiado feliz. Soyo disfrutaba de lo que hace mucho tiempo tuvo que haber hecho, ´´Tomar cartas en el asunto´´.

Para Mitsuba todo estaba más que claro, aun si volvía a sus facciones angelicales, segundos después, intentando ser de ayuda. Alejándola pidió que se retirara del lugar, ya hablaría con ella enterrando su personalidad sumisa y condescendiente. Ahora lo único que importaba era su cuñada y el bebé, que esperaba este bien.

Aunque para Soyo todo era más claro la situación, Kagura no sería madre.

Kagura no tendría su esperanza como ese niño le había dicho.

Antes de caer desmayada con los gritos de Mitsuba como fondo, Kagura vislumbro a ese pequeño, a ese hijo que estaba perdiendo.

Caminando por un túnel iluminado, despidiéndose de ella para siempre, el infante soltó una sonrisa de ´´hasta siempre´´ mientras sus ojos verdes eran opacados por la luz brillante y los brazos de Kagura intentaban llegar a tocar su cuerpo.

Pero ya se habían despedido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **(Antes de que me maten):**

 **Takahiro Okita** **: será el padre de Sougo. Quería ponerle un nombre pero no me decidía XD gracias a Tamagito me decidí. Su significado:**

 **Vulnerabilidad** **: Kagura se ve muy afectada por las emociones que tiene esto se debe a su embarazo. Después de este capítulo Kagura volverá a ser como antes o incluso peor por el trauma que le dejara todo esto.**

 **El pequeño que aparece en la carta del capítulo anterior** **: No les puse nombre porque quería que su encuentro sea de forma informal, por lo que no comente quienes eran. El pequeño es: Seita y su madre es: Hinowa.**

 **Video** **: el video que aparece en la parte superior es el que me inspiro y me hizo imaginar esta historia. Aunque no es tanto el video, sino su melodía.**

 **.**

 **Testamento de Disculpas de Una Ficker:**

 **Frany, discúlpeme por mentirle, no era mi intención pero no podía decirle que el bebé iba a morir, necesitaba mantener todo en suspenso. En simples palabras: No confié mucho en mi palabra XD ok no, es en lo único que le mentí, pero es que no podía ser sincera XD.**

 **Sé que la mayoría estaba muy feliz por el bebé y todo eso, pero tenía que hacerlo XD sé que me deben querer matar pero… bueno… mejor me voy y nos vemos el fin de semana XD**

 **Nos leeremos en el próximo.**

 **¡Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 _04 de Diciembre de 1867_

 _Sougo:_

 _El día de hoy pude juntar las fuerzas para volver a escribir una carta, una muy extensa, tengo mucho que contar. Quince días pasaron desde que perdí al bebe, nuestro bebe. Mitsuba ha estado a mi lado durante la semana que te fuiste de viaje, realmente le agradezco su compañía._

 _Agradezco todo su esfuerzo, aunque dudo que sirva de mucho. Realmente me duele, no puedo dejar de recordar todo lo que ocurrió, todo ese dolor en mi vientre, esas palabras del doctor al darme el parte médico: ´´Sufriste un aborto involuntario´´ me miro con pena al ver mi semblante desencajado ´´A veces estas cosas pasan´´ ¿Por qué a mí? Fue lo primero que me repetí mil veces en mi cabeza._

 _Le pedí al doctor que guardara silencio, me sentí culpable por ser tan inestable como para no mantenerlo con vida. Me siento culpable por no hacerlo. Me juzgue a mí misma por no cuidarlo durante estos escasos meses que estuvo en mi vientre, me recrimine por perderlo. Y lo hubiera hecho hasta el día de hoy, si las palabras de Mitsuba no me hubiesen sorprendido enormemente:_

 _´´Hongou Soyo es la responsable´´ no fui capaz de articular palabra cuando soltó aquello, Dentro de mi cabeza se formaron los momentos previos a mis dolores. El como ella había señalado un ´´cuadro´´ con tu imagen, una donde eras un pequeño niño con todo un amargo futuro por recorrer, donde estabas en pleno proceso de preparación para casarte, antes de nuestro primer encuentro. Me gire dos segundos para buscarte, no te encontré en ninguno de esos cuadros. ¿Tan segura estaba ella como para equivocarse? ¡Claro que no! Me distrajo, ¿Qué mierda hizo con mi bebe? Aun no puedo dejar de sollozar, de lamentarme por tantas cosas._

 _´´Esa zorra me lo arrebato´´ grite internamente con desespero, sintiendo la culpa aumentar ¿Cómo la deje pasar a nuestro hogar? ¿Cómo pude confiar en ella? ¿Cómo llegue a sentir pena?_

 _En cuanto Mitsuba termino de contarme todo, llame de inmediato a un detective. Quería que investigara todo acerca del caso, que el doctor brindara su visión, que esa mujer se pudriera en el infierno. Quería paz, pero aun así… no la obtuve._

 _El detective negó todo a falta de pruebas. El hombre de unos treinta años comento que la sangre derramada cubría la mancha del té, y en la taza no quedaba rastros de la sustancia que había bebido. Además, después de investigar la vida de la señora Hongou, no encontró nada sospechoso que incrimine. La única testigo fue Mitsuba, y solo podía brindar suposiciones de un hecho que no había presenciado. Nadie vio que Hongou Soyo volcara alguna sustancia en su taza de té._

 _Incluso la palabra del médico fue determinante cuando expreso ´´Existen hierbas que provocan un aborto involuntario, pero no actúan tan rápido, ni tampoco en tan pocas dosis´´ según su punto de vista, era imposible culpar a tu asquerosa amante. Me recetaron hierbas medicinales para calmar mi estado depresivo. Creyeron que inventaba cosas o imaginaba sucesos inexistentes._

 _Puede sonar absurdo, pero la palabra de Mitsuba es en lo único que creo. Me importa muy poco el título que los acompaña. Mitsuba la vio, ella se percató de su sonrisa radiante, de su alegría al verme retorcer de dolor._

 _¡Maldita perra!_

 _Me importa muy poco, Sougo, que sea la mujer que tanto amas, que tu felicidad este a su lado, no te soltare nunca en mi maldita vida. Moriré envenenada por ustedes, pero espero que ella lo haga de desespero, de frustración, de desdicha._

 _No sabes el dolor agobiante que tengo, como me muero de dolor._

 _Había sido la más bella e importante ilusión que tuve, la más añorada, la más esperada. Me arrepiento por dejarla entrar, me arrepiento de no haberme fugado, por no decirle a mi hermano, cada vez que me pregunto si estaba bien, que no lo estaba, que no era feliz._

 _Quiero correr hasta la casa de esa mujer y gritarle todo lo que tengo guardado, dejarla expuesta aun si terminara siendo una ´´histérica´´, me importa todo Una Mierda. Pero también se, que no tengo ánimos de correr, de pelear, de gritar. Sougo, estoy muerta en vida y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar mientras guardo esta amargura en lo más profundo de mi ser._

.

18 de Marzo de 1868

Los días calurosos estaban comenzando, ya estaban a dos días para que la primavera se hiciera presente y los rayos de sol golpeen con suma calidez los campos florales machitos por el frio invernal.

Sougo se encontraba hablando con el mayordomo para hacer los arreglos del nuevo personal. Por alguna extraña razón, en cuanto volvió de su ardua semana laboral en la ciudad amurallada, dos miembros importantes del servicio solicito su renuncia. Ambos, un matrimonio joven que ayudaban en las preparaciones de los alimentos, pidieron explícitamente la renuncia. No dieron una explicación, salvo que se sentían muy agradecidos por ese tiempo en la mansión Okita. Para Sougo, en esos tiempos de lucha, era casi inaudito que desaprovecharan tal oferta laboral. Sin poner peros a su decisión firmo los papeles y tacho los nombres de ´´Itou Kirie´´ e ´´Itou Kamotarou´´ de su lista de empleados.

Para Kagura todo aquello era fácil de comprender, esa repentina partida se debía a la muerte de su pequeño. La muerte de su niño provoco un quiebre emocional en Kirie, quien años atrás había pasado por algo similar a la señora Okita. Itou no se sintió de mejor ánimo que su esposa y tomo la iniciativa de partir en cuanto el señor Okita Sougo volviera a su hogar. Esa semana se volvió eterna para el matrimonio quienes no podían llevar con tranquilidad sus labores. Y no era para menos, el ambiente se sentía sombrío y la dueña de la mansión no paraba de divagar en lo que hubiese sucedido si actuara con cautela. Para la gran mayoría fue un golpe enorme.

Pero por órdenes de la señora Okita todo se mantenía en un manto de misterio, principalmente para el esposo de esta. Kagura no tenía manera alguna para asegurar que su perdida fuese por un tercero y menos por Soyo. Lo primero que recaería en su conciencia sería un ´´eres la culpable´´, ´´no tomaste los cuidados necesarios´´, ´´pobre joven Okita, ¿Qué tipo de esposa le ha tocado?´´ la presión social golpeaba en su conciencia a tal grado que no la dejaba respirar. No quería ser medicada, ahora debía mantenerse fuerte. Contrato a otro detective para que investigara acerca del caso, en secreto, lejos de todo curioso. Hasta que el día en que pudiera desenmascararla, ella se mantendría igual que siempre.

― Kagura, la señora Catherine comenzara a trabajar como ayudante de cocina de la señora Otose― Sougo se acercó a su esposa e hizo las presentaciones protocolares. La pelirroja solo se mantuvo callada, no tenía ánimos para emitir sonido alguno― en la tarde vendrán los jardineros, serán parte de la mansión. Recíbelos de buena manera― era normal que el sienta desconfianza de ella. En una semana que el no estuvo presente, dos de sus empleados armaron sus valijas y pidieron desesperados por partir de allí.

Ignorando a Sougo, Kagura se inclinó a la mujer de cabellera negra y rasgos poco femeninos para los estereotipos de la época. La saludo de forma cordial e incluso le dedico una sonrisa diminuta y mecánica que para el castaño no paso inadvertida.

―Espero que se lleve muy bien con la señora Otose― Y no era por ser mala, simplemente que Otose, la cocinera de la mansión era muy exigente con su trabajo. No recordaba cuantos ayudantes de cocina pasaron por su casa desde la partida del matrimonio Itou. Catherine acepto el saludo y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra con sus tareas.

Sougo suspiro sintiendo que todo volvía a ser como antes. Sin dejar pasar ese momento de cercanía, el castaño se despidió sin acercarse específicamente a ella y partió antes de escuchar un comentario mordaz de su parte.

Seria durante la hora del té que esos nuevos miembros al servicio llegarían. Durante la toma de decisiones, Sougo, decidió elegir a un ayudante de cocina que acompañaría a Otose. Pero en cuanto tomo a esa mujer una recomendación le llego rápido a sus oídos. Gengai, el jardinero, estaba cada día mas enfermo. Su edad no le permitía moverse demasiado y el joven Okita tomo la decisión de solicitar personal para ayudar al anciano. El señor Gengai era de las pocas personas a las que apreciaba, era un hombre sabio y elocuente, bastante comprensivo y servicial, alguien digno de admiración. Para el Okita era importante brindarle un poco de paz.

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta resonó, Kagura se levantó de su sillón y con la mirada apagada partió a su recamara en busca de la carta que llego a su nombre. Estaba planeando una visita con Mitsuba para hablar de aquel tema con más tranquilidad. Hace semanas que no la veía y la joven exigía mantener una charla con respecto a Hongou Soyo. La única vez que se encontraron, después de la vuelta de Sougo, en una misma habitación fue cuando dieron el ultimo adiós al señor Yoshida Shouyo, el doctor y gran influyente en el círculo cerrado de la medicina. No fue una noticia que sorprendió a muchos, era de esperarse principalmente por el lugar al que decidió visitar. Pero no fueron las mordidas de una bestia de gran tamaño lo que culmino con su vida, sino una enfermedad extraña de esos lugares poco explorados.

Mitsuba quería hacer algo al respecto con Soyo aun si los investigadores y el medico que fue a dar el parte médico negaban la implicancia de la azabache en la muerte del heredero de los Okita. Para Kagura se estaba volviendo todo muy complicado, incluso la corta conversación que tuvo con Nobume al encontrarse en la mansión Okita, donde hablaron relajadamente de la causa de su ausencia.

 _´´― ¿Que sucedió con la fiesta para Kamui?―´´_ La vista de Nobume no paraba de ir a su vientre y regresar a sus pupilas.

 _´´― Hubo un cambio de planes―´´_ musito alejándose unos metros _´´― Tuvieron un error en el diagnóstico. El señor Yoshida se equivocó, nunca estuve embarazada―´´_ para Kagura fue todo una sorpresa. Tenía planeado contarle la verdad, decirle desde un principio la pérdida del bebe y las dudas de su deceso, pero nuevamente los fantasmas la acorralaban. A pesar que confiaba plenamente en Mitsuba, Kagura no olvidaba que la castaña solo había visto una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro cuando ella sintió las contracciones. ¿Y si todo era por ilusiones propias? ¿Acaso una sonrisa de triunfo daba a entender que ella era la perpetradora de la muerte de su bebé? Se sentía sofocada, termino dejando todas sus decisiones a su lado racional y temeroso. Kagura volvía a las sombras.

Dejando sus recuerdos a un lado y abriendo la carta de la señora Hijikata, pudo encontrarse con la caligrafía femenina y grácil delicada de la hermana de su esposo.

.

 _´´Kagura:_

 _Quiero platicar contigo acerca de tu estado. Realmente estoy bien estos días, puedes estar segura de eso. Me angustia el rumbo que tomara todo lo relacionado al incidente, la conciencia de saber algo y no poder decirlo por falta de pruebas me atormenta._

 _Sé que tomaste una decisión y no quieres avanzar hasta no confirmar nuestras sospechas, pero creo que lo mejor es hacer algo al respecto, esto no puede seguir así._

 _Debes dejar de ocultar tus sufrimientos, Kagura, sé que es muy complicado de hacerlo, que te costara mucho manejarlo, pero debes ser fuerte y continuar._

 _Tengo que hablar contigo pronto._

 _Veámonos en la plaza central, el próximo jueves._

 _Atentamente: Hijikata Mitsuba´´_

.

La carta solicitaba encontrarse ese preciso día. Para Kagura, salir de la mansión, era algo muy difícil de hacer, porque aún no estaba con las suficientes fuerzas como para andar por el exterior. Ir a despedirse de su doctor fue lo más pesado que hizo. Era cuestión de protocolo, de regocijarse en el mundillo de la elite, observar la frivolidad con la que se manejaban. Nadie estaba para despedirse realmente, era otra excusa barata para ir a una fiesta social y hacer alianzas, entablar conversaciones con hombres cultos y adinerados, lo típico.

Llegando, con el carruaje, a la plaza central y escuchar el regocijo de los pequeños infantes resonar en el verde paisaje dolería demasiado. Ver los rayos del sol alumbrando las sonrisas de los niños saludables y felices, jugando y riendo, disfrutando de la vida mientras su pequeño estaba enterrado bajo tierra.

Con pesadez cambio su atuendo, eligió colores opacos y poco interesantes, un vestido con volados pero lo más discreto posible. Los listones escaseaban y el rosado que teñía la prenda se veía muerte como ella.

El día estaba bastante reconfortante, los rayos solares eran suaves y delicados. Abrió su sombrilla para cubrirse del sol mientras se acercaba al carruaje. Dio aviso a sus empleados que partiría a dar un paseo, pero no dejo ningún mensaje a su esposo, después de todo si no se preocupaba por ella.

Dentro y con los caballos comenzando a galopar, la pelirroja cubrió todo hueco que pudiera darle una visión feliz de niños divirtiéndose en el parque. Las risas ya daban un panorama bastante agridulce para su alma.

Los ojos verdes de un pequeño se hacían presentes en su imaginación y cada tanto aparecía materializado a su alrededor comiendo un trozo de pan, mientras su piernitas daban un vaivén aburrido por el viaje. Su cabello castaño claro y su tarareo la llenaban de una nostalgia dolorosa que no podía dejar escapar.

 _´´― Mami―´´_ fue agudo y destructivo, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada mientras sus ilusiones se mezclaban con los gritos divertidos de los pequeños niños jugando en el parque.

― ¿Si?― de vez en cuando se entregaba a esa amarga irrealidad.

 _´´― ¿Me quieres?―´´_ no pudo aguantar más, su corazón se quebró y sus compostura se rompió mientras lagrimas se soltaban amargamente de sus ojos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

― Si― le respondió a esa misma nada que dejaba de burlarse de ella, para mostrarle la soledad en ese carruaje pequeño.

Cuando este aparco a un costado de la acera, Kagura se bajó sin esperar las instrucciones. La plaza se encontraba escasa de público. Recordó la mención, por parte de la señora Otose, de que una plaza mucho más amplia y gigantesca seria inaugurada en esos días lejos, cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Muchas familias irían a pasar la tarde allí, disfrutar de un día de campo con un poco de té y galletas. ¿Acaso esas risas infantiles, esos gritos y gimoteos, todo había sido una dolorosa ilusión? Kagura comenzaba a creer que realmente estaba actuando como una loca.

― ¿Cómo has estado?―la voz de Mitsuba la trajo a la realidad. La mujer llevaba una sombrilla pequeña para protegerse de los rayos del sol. Seguramente había salido temprano al parque, para ese momento la luz solar no llegaba a ellos culpa de las nubes que comenzaban a arremolinarse.

― Esa debería ser mi pregunta. ¿Pasaste bien el invierno?―

― Muy bien―las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su acentuada delgadez no le decían lo mismo― Mejor vayamos a sentarnos, traje bocadillos― levanto su canasta de mimbre invitándola a degustar junto a ella una merienda grata.

Caminaron entre medio de los arboles encontrando un sitio privado, alejado de cualquier curioso. No era una costumbre que dos damas de la alta sociedad se pongan a merendar en un lugar como ese, pero Mitsuba había insistido en hacer aquello desde hace mucho tiempo. Kagura comento, hace algún tiempo, que solía hacer algo similar con su familia cada vez que su mami estaba saludable. Fue un comentario que se le había escapado pero que rápidamente negó. Kagura trato de cambiar la historia diciendo que había sido un sueño de su infancia y que quisiera intentarlo. Pero sus engaños no sirvieron con Mitsuba quien comprendió que aquello no era tan cierto, la pelirroja tenía un semblante nostálgico cuando soltó esas palabras. No era un simple sueño, fue una realidad que ahora añoraba volver a vivir.

― ¿De qué me querías hablar?― pregunto la esposa de Sougo mientras tomaba una galleta.

― Hable con Hongou Soyo―Kagura quedo con la boca abierta mientras sus ojos se descolocaban. Se suponía que no harían nada hasta que encontraran las suficientes pruebas para incriminarla― Se lo que hablamos, solo le di una advertencia para que no se acerque a nosotros―

― Pero…―Kagura estaba a punto de objetar cuando Mitsuba la tomo de los hombros.

― no puedes vivir ocultando tus emociones, guardando tus sentimientos. Kagura, ocultando no conseguirás nada― la regaño levemente― no quiero dejar que ella vuelva a acercarse, se lo deje muy en claro― la pelirroja acepto.

No estaba ocultando sus emociones, ¿cierto? Ella solo quería evitar levantar sospechas, que Soyo confié en que nadie dudaba de sus intenciones, que no había dejado nada al aire en su accionar hasta encontrar pruebas fehacientes ¿Qué sucedería si Soyo se sintiera amenazada por Mitsuba? Para la señora Okita, estaba más que claro que no tendría piedad por nada.

― No te preocupes― volvió a tomar la palabra la mujer de cabellera castaña― No interrumpirá la investigación, para ella solo yo estoy enterada de todo―explico tranquila― Si todo esto lo hace por Sou-chan, soy su hermana, no me hará nada― la pelirroja dudaba de esa teoría.

― Ante la amenaza que le diste ¿Qué te respondió?― pregunto expectante de sus reacciones faciales.

No supo que fue lo que le dio la indirecta de que estaba ocultando algo, pero Mitsuba se tensó rápido ante esa pregunta y desvió su vista de la azulada de su compañera. Rozo su cuello con la mano para destensarse y movió instintivamente los pies mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

― Que no hará nada― no era una mentira, pero no era todo. Algo estaba siendo omitido y ese algo era de suma importancia.

El clima se tornó más amenazante y la llovizna no iba a tardar, Kagura acompaño hasta la mansión Hijikata a Mitsuba para que llegara con cuidado. Estaba preocupada por su salud y esas palabras que no le decía.

― Gracias por traerla―

Hijikata Toushirou las había atendido con preocupación junto a su cuñado, Sougo, este último fue directo a recibir a su hermana pasando por alto la presencia de su esposa. Para la pelirroja no había sido nada nuevo ese accionar de él, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Acompañando a la mujer a su dormitorio, Kagura tomo la decisión de darles privacidad y dejar que el par de hermanos, junto a Toshi, suban las escaleras mientras ella esperaba en el recibidor. Estaba preparada para marcharse cuando la gratitud de ese hombre de cabellera negra la detuvo con su mano en la perilla de la puerta principal.

― No es nada― le restó importancia, no era la gran cosa después de todo.

― Mitsuba se fue en la mañana, dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante. Pero viendo la hora en la que estamos y que ello no llegaba, el ama de llaves se preocupó. Ella nunca se va sin decir donde estará― explico la causa de su preocupación.

― Comprendo, por eso ustedes volvieron del trabajo― concluyo su relato con especulaciones que resultaron ser correctas, el asentimiento de Toshi se lo dio a entender― Estaba en la plaza, supongo que habrá salido a pasear― la excuso.

― Seguramente― concordó con ella― Te agradezco nuevamente que la acompañaras de regreso― acaricio su cabeza como si de una hermana pequeña se tratara.

Fue una calidez reconfortante sentir el tacto de su mano en su cabeza. Hace rato que no pasaba tiempo con su hermano, que su padre estaba abarrotado de trabajo y que no recibía una muestra afectuosa de comprensión. Mitsuba solía hacer esos gestos de cariño, pero en este tiempo su salud menguaba y poco había sido lo que se veían. Recibir un trato así, la lleno de tranquilidad, provocando un sonrojo leve por la paz y la comodidad que sentía, ¡Como extrañaba a su hermano!

Fueron distintas las emociones que sintió Sougo cuando bajaba por los peldaños de la escalera. Angustia y pesadez cubrieron con dolor en su pecho ahogando su voz. A pesar que abría su boca para darse a ver, no podía emitir sonido alguno. Algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué se sentiría tan preocupado? ¿Por qué odiaba verlos cerca? Sabía que Hijikata estaba enamorado de su hermana, entonces ¿Cuál era la causa de sentirse tan inseguro ante esa imagen?

― Kagura― con esfuerzo en su garganta, Sougo termino levantando la voz sorprendiendo a su esposa― ¿Qué paso con mi hermana?― cuestiono sin causa. Su hermana ya le había dado una pequeña explicación, ¿Por qué interrogarla de esa forma?

― Salió a dar una vuelta por la plaza― soltó sin preocupación― Nos encontramos en el centro a hablar―

― ¿Y que hacías tú allí?― Hijikata soltó un pequeño chistido. Estaba intentando no reírse de los miedos e inseguridades del hermano menor de Mitsuba.

Era tan gracioso estar presenciando una escena así, ¿Sougo le estaba montando una escena de celos?

― Fui a encontrarme con alguien― respondió sin parpadear. No era una mentira en sí, pero no aclararía que esa persona seria la propia hermana del castaño.

Sougo frunció el entrecejo con fastidio. Sus puños se presionaron aún más y su garganta quemaba por el dolor que las palabras de ella causaban. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta?

― ¿Con quién?―exigió sin importarle quedar en ridículo delante del bastardo de su cuñado.

― ¿Eso importa?―pregunto sin hacerse hacia atrás con su actitud amenazante― Me diste total libertad para salir con quien se me plazca ¿Lo olvidaste?― pregunto soberbia.

Desde el inicio, esa discusión, la tenía ganada Kagura. El castaño estaba consciente de sus palabras, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese malestar al verla tan inmutable hacia su presencia, pero si verla segura y feliz con alguien más. Sougo negaba algo que muy en el fondo sabía que era.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Kagura se despidió de Hijikata y partió a la residencia Okita con el fin de recibir a los jardineros.

― ¿Se puede saber que fue esa escenita?― Hijikata no aguanto más y soltó pequeñas risotadas― Nunca te había visto tan interesado en la vida de alguien más que no fuese Mitsuba― los ojos rojizos lo miraron fastidiado por sus palabras. Esa mujer lo volvía a dejar en ridículo como siempre.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tocarla?―cuestiono con molestia. Estaba tan lleno de dudas que algo en su interior le decía que debía preocuparse― Espero que sigas queriendo a mi hermana y que no la hagas sufrir porque…― Hijikata se rio nuevamente de él deteniéndolo en plena charla.

― ¿No estarás diciendo que me interesa Kagura?, ¿cierto?― se sobo su estómago para apaciguar su dolor al reír tanto por las ocurrencias de ese mocoso. Sougo no se daba cuenta de que estaba usando una excusa para ocultar sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus celos― Nunca me hiciste este cuestionamiento cuando hablaba con Soyo― rápidamente alejo sus ojos rojizo y los fijo en la escalera. Intento ignorar sus palabras.

― No la menciones―pidió. Estaba frustrado― iré a ver a mi hermana―

Subiendo las escaleras se alejó del recibidor para no escuchar más las palabras del esposo de su hermana. ´´Soyo´´ era un nombre que dolía horrores.

― Eres un idiota, Sougo―susurro Toushirou para sí mismo mientras dejaba una sutil sonrisa plasmada en sus labios― ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás persiguiendo un simple capricho?―

Llegando a su hogar, Kagura, dejando que el sonio del portón principal se cierre detrás de ella, escucha a dos damas de la alta sociedad charlando entre ellas mientras sueltan chismes de suma importancia para ellas. La joven esposa del Okita, es incapaz de ignorarlas cuando una de ellas suelta el apellido ´´Hongou´´

― Me sorprende que la señorita Hongou Soyo este en cita―comento una mientras la otra intentaba que bajara la voz― Siempre pensé que el matrimonio Okita seria quien tenga hijos antes que los Hongou―

― Lo sé, me pregunto si la señora Kagura tendrá algún problema para concebir hijos―

― ¿De que hablas? Sería una completa tragedia. Estaría fallando como mujer―

― Baja la voz, recuerda que esta es la mansión de los Okita― señalo al inmenso complejo de habitaciones y salones lujosos delante de ellas.

― Sí, es cierto―bajo el tono de su intensidad apenándose de que alguien pudiera oírla.

Las risas se perdieron mientras seguían caminando lejos de la entrada. Kagura estaba detrás de un arbusto, sintiendo la humedad en su rostro.

― Fallar como mujer― musito con preocupación.

Recordó un momento en el pasado. El día en que su pequeño bebe había muerto. El médico, al ver la angustia de la madre y la seguridad en las palabras de Mitsuba, espero a que el detective partiera a hacer su trabajo para dar una cruda realidad, si es que los hechos eran como ellas lo contaban. Con la suposición de que su hipótesis fuese la correcta, dio un parte que destruyo a Kagura al momento de escucharlo.

― _´´Si usaron alguna hierba con usted la situación se vuelve más compleja´´ ―_ el medico se detuvo con precaución tomando como hipótesis la palabra de Mitsuba _―´´No sabemos qué tipo de planta utilizo, pero podría implicar su estado de fertilidad´´ ―_ prácticamente le decía que las probabilidades de tener un hijo escaseaban. El hombre no quería asegurar nada, solo soltaba una hipótesis que podía ser acertada.

Pasando por la puerta de entrada escucho unas voces resonar en el comedor principal, camino unos pasos por el recibidor mientras una de las mucamas tomaba su abrigo otoñal.

― Los jardineros llegaron, señora―aviso muy cordialmente la mujer del servicio.

´´ ¿Los jardineros?´´ pensó Kagura, ella creía que solo sería uno el que ayudaría al anciano Gengai. Tenía un poco de intriga por los visitantes, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiosa por encerrarse en su habitación por lo que restaba de la tarde. Dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse con tres siluetas extrañas.

― ¡Sadaharu!― el joven de anteojos y corte prolijo recrimino a su perro que hambriento de afecto salto eufórico a los brazos de la pelirroja.

Los ladridos y la cola meneando con felicidad sorprendieron a Kagura. La fuerza del salto y la pesadez del animal la tiro al suelo. Kagura vio los ojos brillantes e inmensos de ese lindo perro afelpado de color blanco, muy de cerca.

El personal de limpieza se horrorizó al ver tal atrevimiento de ese animal. Recriminaron al par de hombres mientras ayudaban a levantar a la señora de la casa.

― ¡Sadaharu nos costaras el empleo!― el otro hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos cansados reto al perro quien no hacía caso en absoluto a sus gritos y solo daba un ladrido feliz mientras seguía moviendo la cola― No me ignores y escucha a tus mayores― ¿realmente pensaba que un animal le respondería? Ese hombre estaba loco.

― Lo lamento―se acercó el más joven de ambos― Mi nombre es Shimura Shinpachi y el…― señalo al hombre que intentaba poner límites a su can― Sakata Gintoki, seremos sus jardineros, señora― se inclinó apenado por el repentino afecto de Sadaharu con la señora de la casa.

Kagura mantuvo su semblante impasible a todo ese circo que se montaron delante de ella, solo vio su ropa sucia por el perro y al par de extraños.

― Que no vuelva a repetirse―aclaro antes de subir a su cuarto para lavarse un poco la suciedad. Quería descansar después de una tarde larga y compleja. Quería llorar por las palabras del médico, por el tiempo que tardaba el detective en la investigación, por toda su asquerosa y repulsiva vida.

Tal vez fue muy tosca con sus nuevos empleados, pero no estaba de humor. Más adelante se comportaría como una verdadera dama. Con mascaras y sonrisas, con modales y colores, con silencio y vacio.

Mañana será otro dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **No tengo tiempo para editar, en 15 minutos me tengo que ir y volveré el dia de mañana en la noche, así que espero haber escrito medianamente bien. Edite algunas partes y espero que eso sirva XD. Más adelante lo editare.**

 **Me atrase, pero cambie mucho de este capítulo, no había nada que me convenciera demasiado XD pero bueno cosas que pasan.**

 **Aviso Muy Importante** **:**

 **Como vi los comentarios de todos, quiero dejarles un claro aviso de que este fic es** **Inestable Emocionalmente** **. Cada vez que se sienta la paz prepárense porque no abra nada lindo en los siguientes capítulos, incluso en medio de la tragedia puede volverse todo peor. Aviso para no traumarlas, tratare de dejar notas de advertencia, pero la verdad es que soy muy insensible y no se específicamente a que debo ponerle una advertencia, así que** **estén preparados** **. De cualquier manera nada se comparara con el capítulo anterior. El fic se seguirá publicando todas las semanas o incluso antes, de eso no se preocupen.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Yoshida Shouyo** **: Está Muerto. Kagura recibe a otro médico el día en que pierde al bebé.**

 **Umibouzu Katsue** **(Abuela de Kagura): Bendecida por la victoria.**

 **Okita Takahiro** **(Padre de Sougo): hombre de linaje noble.**

 **Gracias a Tamagito/ Tamago to gohan-aru por ayudarme a decidir por los nombres XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 _27 de Marzo de 1868_

 _Sougo:_

 _Debo de confesar que últimamente no he podido ir a visitar a mi hermano. Mis visitas son cada vez más esporádicas, con lapsos de tiempo largos, más de lo que quisiera._

 _Tengo motivos concretos para poder explicar tal situación, pero son tan estúpidas como verosímiles que me avergüenzan de solo comentarlas._

 _No como muy bien últimamente, el apetito se me escapa, no deseo probar alimento alguno. Sé que te das cuenta de aquello y pides que sirvan rasiones más grandes en mi plato. Me enamoraría tu actitud caballerosa e imperceptible, pero debo confesarte que no es por el deseo de fastidiarte, tampoco es capricho o negación. Sougo, siento un vacío en mi vientre que aún no puedo superar._

 _Kamui también se dio cuenta de que mi mandíbula se mueve mecánicamente sin deseos de deguste o afán de sentir el dulzor de las galletas recién horneadas. Ya me ha expresado su preocupación por mi bajo peso y mi débil agarre. Tal vez sea cierto. No me veo en el espejo desde hace meses, el reflejo que proyecta me da nauseas, la culpa sigue pesándome._

 _Me avergüenzo de mentirle a Kamui, de hacerlo preocupar y de fingir estar bien cuando no es así. Mi excusa de: ´´Como bien, es solo que tengo mucho papeleo que hacer´´. Si bien es verdad que atiendo la correspondencia y me excedo en la educación que yo misma me implanto, siento que mi cuerpo comenzó a dar el alerta. Mi cuerpo le grita al mundo lo frágil y débil que soy, lo rota que me siento._

 _Pero, y para tu asombro, ese par de sujetos, quienes se hacen llamar la Yorozuya, me recuerdan algo de mi pasado. Esa esencia absurda y ruidosa, el recuerdo de Kamui y yo jugando en el lodo o cantando a todo pulmón sin importar ser juzgados mientras íbamos caminando por la calle abandonada y llena de hollín de la ciudad._

 _El día de ayer, Sakata Gintoki comenzó a juntar las hojas que Shinpachi Shimura recortaba de los arbustos. Fue extrañamente absurdo verlo caer en la montaña de hojas por el impacto que su perro, Sadaharu, le propinaba con un choque de su cuerpo. Los gritos alterados de una madre ruidosa no se hicieron esperar y Shinpachi le grito como si hubiese sido la culpa de él. Parecían ajenos a la realidad que otros tantos vivían, parecían estar en un oasis. Ellos saltaban en un cruento espejismo donde muchos de nosotros nos moríamos de sed por probar de esa libertad, de esa vida impasible a tantos prejuicios._

 _Pero, ¿Sabes? Siempre esta esa persona que quiere acabar con la ilusión. Sabiendo que jamás podrían llegar a tal utopía, muchos prefieren destruirla, porque ¿Para qué seguir embobado en algo tan lejano de tu alcance? ¿No es mejor acabar con esa sensación de cosquilleo y preferir volver a la monotonía ignorante de que la felicidad son los lujos y no algo tan simple como caer sobre una montaña de hojas?_

 _´´― Realmente deberías ser más ruda con ellos―´´ el día de hoy vinieron a visitarme algunas mujeres de la alta sociedad ´´― Te puedo aconsejar otro jardinero, menos ruidoso y más servicial― me hablo altiva. Solo pude comprender que quería cambiarlos por un hombre sumiso y esclavo. Negué, levemente me divierten sus idioteces, me distraen de mis pensamientos._

 _´´― Es una decisión de Sougo―´´ quise lavar mi boca al decir aquello, pero debo aclarar que sirvió para que dejaran de molestar. Aun si no estás tu palabra es más fuerte por sobre la mía y eso me enerva._

.

04 de Agosto de 1868

Después de comer y cambiarse sus pantalones clásicos, fue hasta la estantería de ropa en busca de su camisa bien estirada. No usaba una variedad amplia de ropa, era acotada la cantidad de prendas que usaba para el trabajo. Se por costumbre o comodidad, Sougo no salía de su casa si no era con sus camisas blancas. Pero esa mañana hubo un contratiempo y el responsable era una montaña de pelo blanca.

Shinpachi miro apenado mientras se disculpaba una y mil veces por el atrevimiento de su mascota, al mismo tiempo que Gin sudaba frio por lo caro que le podría costar esa travesura de Sadaharu.

― Lo lamento, mi señor― la mucama se disculpó por la dichosa camisa manchada de suciedad mientras este bufaba con cansancio. Tuvo que usar una que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Maldición! Debería de estar presentable, con ropa acorde para el cierre de un trato muy importante, ese mismo día se encontrarían con la mismísima reina para tratar de convencerla que la industria y el libre comercio serian lo mejor para los años futuros.

Pero… ¿Qué tanto tenía que ver esa dichosa camisa? Simple, la reina era una mujer romántica, aristocrática y muy tradicionalista. Ir bien vestido, hablar con elocuencia y muchos modales podría servir de ayuda para conseguir la aprobación no solo de ella, sino del parlamento. Pero ese perro… Sougo quería matar a esos dos jardineros por tal acto.

Estaba a punto de soltar una queja cuando su agraciada esposa se levantó de su sofá dejando a un costado el libro que estaba leyendo. Se encamino hasta su posición e hizo parecer que se acercaba solamente para arreglar la corbata del señor Okita. Aunque él supiera que algo se traía entre manos. No paso ni dos segundos antes de que comenzara a soltar sus comentarios ácidos.

― ¡Oh, querido! No querrás echarle la culpa a un perro por estropear tu camisa, ¿cierto?― pregunto burlona― No eches la culpa de tus malos movimientos en los negoción a un pobre animalito― Sougo gruño por sus comentarios. Tomo su chaqueta y salió de la mansión, no sin antes advertir a ese par con una simple mirada que helo la sangre de ambos.

Para él ya era sorprendente que no pudiera dar una simple advertencia porque Kagura se lo dijese, a veces sentía que ella no solo lo humillaba sino que lo mantenía a raya.

Una vez la puerta principal término de cerrarse la señora Okita miro a ese par con el semblante serio. Shinpachi temió por los tres pero más por el pobre e inocente Sadaharu, quien se mantenía firme y risueño.

Los pasos de ella se desviaron, especificando quien era el foco de su enojo. Sadaharu estaba en peligro y Shinpachi ya comenzaría a soltar excusas para que no lo eche. Incluso Gintoki se movía inquieto en su asiento por lo que su can pudiese pasar. Pero sorprendente fue para ellos ver la mano blanca y desnuda de la señora de la casa, acariciando al animal sin sentir asco o repulsión. El joven de anteojos observo maravillado esa escena sintiendo, incluso, que algo estaba mal, cosa distinta fue para Gintoki quien sentía la inconexa realidad de la que él veía a lo que había creído ver.

― Disculpa, Catherine―llamo Kagura al entrar está en su visión― prepara un bistec para el pequeño Sadaharu―sonrió levemente para el animalito― Hoy se ha portado muy bien― el mayor, de los encargados del jardín, no sabía si era un acto de gentileza o la paga por realizar una travesura. ¿Esa chica era un ángel o el mismo Lucifer? ¿Y cómo no dudarlo? Si hasta soltaba pequeñas risas que ella misma cortaba cuando se daba cuenta que era observada. Estaba celebrando la mala pasada de su esposo, el disfrute de esa chica no tenía precio.

― Enseguida se lo traigo―se inclinó antes de retirarse.

Con la partida de la ayudante de cocina de Otose, los ojos rojizos del albino atrajeron la atención de Kagura y Shinpachi. El hombre sonrió confiado de su propia hipótesis, aunque sus ideas eran más que simples posibilidades, para él eran una verdad que fue armando a lo largo de esos días en los que compartió con la señora de la casa. Con una sonrisa ladeada se acercó hasta Kagura para agacharse hasta la altura de su preciado perro y soltar unas palabras que hacían alusión a su descubrimiento.

― Los animales son criaturas muy puras. No importa si son hostigados o rechazados, si ellos te entregan su amistad no hay nada que no lleguen a ser por ayudarte― las palabras de Gin fueron escuchadas sin ser comprendidas por el par de jóvenes que lo acompañaban, ¿a que venía todo aquello?― son tan admirables que muchos humanos deberían aprender de ese amor, de esa entrega y ese compromiso― para Kagura fue demasiado escucharlo. Sintió una daga en su propia alma al descubrir que las palabras de él no iban a nada más que a su matrimonio carente de afecto ― Aunque hay muchos humanos que ocultan su verdadero ser ¿No lo cree así, señora?― Shinpachi aguanto la respiración, su compañero estaba siendo demasiado entrometido en la vida privada de la pelirroja.

No fue una gran tarea comprender el patrón de vida en esa enorme mansión. La falta de tacto y miradas en un matrimonio solía indicar la ausencia de amor. Pero sentir las voces de muchos otros visitantes a la gran mansión, dando malos comentarios atrás de los agasajados, escuchar las palabras punzantes y venenosas para la joven Kagura, le hizo dudar junto a un cierto número de factores que comenzó a vislumbrar.

Primeramente Kagura era fría delante de cualquier ojo crítico, educada solo con un puñado exquisito de personas refinadas, despectiva al lado de críticos frívolos y de alto ego. Pero era lo contrario cuando se encontraba sola. Ver la ausencia de vida, la tristeza y las memorias surcar sus ojos azulados por las tardes invernales, la cordialidad con los de menor rango durante el atardecer de la primavera, el desinterés por saber si algo estaba perfecto o no, durante el umbral de la noche estrellada, o el amor rebosante que sus ojos desbordaban al mirar la espalda de su marido antes de partir. Esa joven, no era elitista era lo más humano que había conocido en ese mundillo.

Sus palabras no eran símbolo de queja o desprecio, eran un claro comentario que su interior era lo verdaderamente interesante. Todo lo hermoso que podría ser un animal como su adorado can, lo tenía ella, solo que debía expresarlo, dejarlo salir para que el mundo se deslumbre de ello.

Aunque, claro, Kagura no lo entendió así, ella solo recordó las miles de veces en la que utilizaron la palabra ´´falsa´´ para referirse a su persona. La pelirroja solo pudo pensar en su destruido y falso matrimonio. Lejos de sentirse importante, se sintió pequeña ante el descubrimiento de Sakata Gintoki, a pesar que este estaba asombrado por su personalidad tan admirable, aunque oculta.

Los ojos de Kagura comenzaron a verse apenados y con tristeza. Shinpachi se acercó con cautela para tratar de arreglar el desastre de Gintoki, pero el sonido de la aldaba en la puerta principal alerto a estos posando su atención en el recibidor, el cual apenas se podía ver desde la sala de visitas.

― Mi señora, la señora Umibouzu Katsue acaba de llegar― tanto el albino como el joven de anteojos percibieron el cambio en la actitud de Kagura.

La chica dejo su semblante humano para convertirse en una montaña de muecas mecánicas y perfectas para recibirla. Su espalda se enderezó y su pose altanera se hizo presente. No había pizca de la Kagura que vieron hace unos segundos.

Acomodo su vestido, entrelazo sus dedos al frente y pidió a ambos hombres que salgan de la habitación. Shinpachi se preguntó si lo que ella tenía era miedo o respeto, pero dudo que alguna de ambas pudiese ser la verdad, ´´ ¿Acaso?´´

― Es ave― explico Gin llamando la atención de su compañero en cuanto llegaron a los arbustos― las aves que están enjauladas no se dan cuenta que son prisioneras y su captor se vuelve su aliado, su mejor amigo hasta que alguien le abre la puerta de la jaula y ve la verdad― alego mostrando la gran similitud de un ave capturada y su dueño con la relación de respeto entre Kagura y su abuela.

― ¿Y nosotros le abriremos la puerta de la jaula?―

― Con sacarle la venda de los ojos será suficiente―sonrió confiado― con eso ella sabrá si escapar o permanecer en su jaula―

.

En la oficina de su padre, con montaña de libros, cálculos y detalles de empresas a su nombre, Okita Sougo comenzó a analizar las estrategias de juego. Estaba muy frustrado, la reunión con la reina no había salido muy bien que digamos. Ella estaba absorta en las ideas conservadoras y un pensamiento xenófobo afloraba en la cúspide real. Sería complicado lograr avances con ella.

― Acá estas Sougo― el señor Takahiro entraba a la oficina con unos cuantos papeles en sus manos, el castaño no pudo hacer más que sostener su sien con dolor― tenemos que hablar de un tema importante, aunque no tiene que ver con cálculos financieros― para su único hijo varón eso no era un buen augurio. Cada vez que se desviaban del tema laboral caían a las obligaciones pactadas en el contrato: buscar un heredero.

― No tengo muchos ánimos de hablar en estos momentos― respondió tajante provocando que el semblante de s padre se tornara serio.

― Hijo, no es tan complicado― se sentó en un sillón, al frente de su escritorio― Comprendo que aun estés molesto porque te obligamos a casarte con una mujer que no querías, pero es parte de tus obligaciones y lo sabes― Sougo frunció el ceño molesto al tiempo que suspiraba cansado. ¿Cómo podía nombrar ´´obligaciones´´ a un tema como el matrimonio, tener hijos? Esas cosas no deberían hacer por ´´deber´´.

― Sé que no lo comprendes― soltó fastidiado― Nunca espere que lo hagas, viendo a mamá está claro que no podrías entender algo asi―

― Mira― su voz trato de ser más suave, dejando el tono serio y rígido de siempre― Si quieres puedo hacer un arreglo con la familia Hongou― Sougo levanto su vista de los papeles enarcando una ceja sin poder comprender a donde quería ir su padre con todo esto― es difícil dejar un ´´primer amor´´― trato de comprenderlo― la familia Hongou nos debe mucho por ayudarlos a entrar al mundo de las empresas y el libre comercio―sonrió confiado― si hacemos un trato se que aceptaran y…― Sougo comenzó a dudar de sus palabras sintiendo que no le gustaría lo que este podría decirle.

― Ve directo al grano―no supo porque pero un puño comenzó a formarse en su mano derecha.

― Si lo que te impide tener un hijo con la hija de Kankou es tu antiguo amor con Soyo― sonrió confiado de que su idea le gustaría demasiado― podemos hacer un intercambio de esposas―Sougo abrió los ojos descreído de lo que escuchaba― será por una noche, claro si eso es lo que tú quieres. He oído que Hisashi nombro a Kagura como una mujer ´´esplendida´´. Aunque, claro, eso fue antes de casarse―rio divertido― tal vez aun siga sintiendo interés por ella y el intercambio no molestaría a ninguno de los dos, ¿no lo crees? Tu pasarías tu última noche con Soyo y él con…―Sougo golpeo la mesa sin saber como responder a tal ofrecimiento. Esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿Cierto? Él no podía estar hablando realmente de entregar a Kagura a ese sujeto.

― No soy igual a ti― sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en los de él con un aura amenazante.

Takahiro sonrió de lado.

― Sé que quieres mantener la educación que Mitsuba te brindo― se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar viendo los libros en la estantería― pero te recuerdo que te he visto muchas veces con esa chica cuando estabas comprometido con Kagura, no quieras demostrar una fidelidad que no existe―sonrió mostrando los dientes al tiempo que Sougo se mordía el labio― después de todo eres igual a mí―

― No… no soy igual a ti― trago saliva por ese arrepentimiento que tenía atravesado en su pecho, le había fallado a Mitsuba y eso le dolia mucho― tu dejabas a mamá por irte a revolcar con cualquier mujer, yo jamás hice eso―

― Una, dos, tres, varias, son solo números, lo que cuenta es que también lo hiciste, ¿cierto?―se mofo de la apariencia inocente que su hijo quería mantener.

Sougo comenzó a pelear internamente con sus fantasmas, aun se sentía culpable por lo que hizo hace años, él quería preservar la educación de su hermana por sobre sus deseos y a pesar de que no llego a los niveles de su padre seguía manteniendo ese ardor de culpa.

― Fue una sola vez―hablo por lo bajo ― una sola vez la bese y nunca más volví a cometer el mismo error― Takahiro levanto una ceja sin comprender, ¿Quién hablaba de besar? ¿No estaban hablando del acto sexual?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?―

― Jamás me acosté con Soyo― Sougo sonrió soberbio al momento que mostraba los dientes demostrando su victoria al dejar en claro la diferencia entre él y su progenitor ― Si, engañe a Kagura viendo diariamente a Soyo, encontrándome a escondidas, permitiendo que ella me besara en una ocasión, pero jamás me acosté con nadie que no fuese mi esposa―

― ¿Qué?― estaba estupefacto por la revelación que el menor de los Okita le soltaba.

Takahiro estaba al tanto de su aventura con la menor de los Tokugawa. Era verdad que se oponía a que rompiera su compromiso por algo tan simple como el amor, pero tampoco le iba a prohibir que tenga una amante, era algo normal en aquella época. Por lo que jamás se espantó al verlo reunirse a escondidas con esa chica. No era muy raro que el señor Okita se imaginara a su hijo haciendo honor al apellido. Pero, no fue así.

― No soy tan mierda como tú lo eres― soltó con asco― Mitsuba supo hacer un buen trabajo, aunque yo la haya arruinado― claro que no solo era cuestión de pensar en la influencia de Mitsuba a la hora de tomar tal decisión, también estaba el castigo que Soyo podría recibir si mantenía relaciones antes del matrimonio. Tarde o temprano ella se casaría y si no llegaba pura el castigo sería muy grande. Sougo trato de preservar el cuidado de ella, aunque… ahora tenía la posibilidad de tenerla ¿Realmente era detenido por la ideología de Mitsuba o había algo más? ―No lo hice en el pasado y no lo hare ahora― podía aceptar que sentía dolor delante de Soyo, ya sabía que ella le pertenecía a alguien más, esa idea lo frenaba bastante. Pero imaginarse a Kagura con alguien más le provoco un ahogamiento que lo dejo sin respirar, ¡Maldición! Se suponía que él no sentía nada por ella, ¿qué ocurría?

― ¿Cómo debo tomar esto?― pregunto el padre de este― No es la primera vez que la defiendes a pesar de no quererla, ¿Acaso tu…?― la pregunta se cortó al son de un golpeteo en la perta de su oficina.

El ama de llaves hizo acto de presencia trayendo un semblante apagado.

― Mi señor, llamaron desde la Mansión Hijikata―

.

― Comienza con tu explicación― respondió la anciana al momento de beber un poco de su té― Aun se me hace casi inexplicable que no haya hijos― la observo meditando en el sofá amplio mientras hundía sus uñas en uno de los cojines― ¿Acaso no puedes tenerlo?― saco una conclusión al pensar en el tiempo que paso, pero negó completamente, el médico le había dicho que ella era saludable, eso no podía ser verdad― ¿Cuidas bien tu cuerpo? Si le desagradas por algún motivo debería modificar tus hábitos alimenticios― romo del mentón a su nieta para analizar mejor su rostro― No, eres preciosa, aunque tu tono de piel es el más deseado seguramente le gusten más pálidas o…―Kagura se sintió sofocada por las palabras de su abuela y retiro su mano de su rostro enfureciendo a la anciana que la miro de mala manera.

― ¿Y si solo es que no le intereso?―pregunto cansada de sus palabras.

Era normal que el desinterés de un hombre en su esposa se deba a que ella no hacia lo suficiente por él. La falla no estaba en la relación, en ambos, en una causa de fuerza mayor, ¡No! La responsabilidad recaía siempre en ella.

― Seria una verdadera catástrofe― hablo con calma respirando para no caer en la histeria, enfermedad que consumía a las mujeres de la época― porque se podrían hacer los famosos contratos de intercambio de pareja― volvió a sorber de su delicia té antes de proseguir, segura de que su nieta le prestaría total atención― los Hongou están en deuda con los Okita, Takahiro podría hacer un arreglo para que el joven Sougo pasara una noche con la señora Hongou― Kagura sintió una presión en su pecho― y, para que lo comprendas mejor, usando palabras más burdas, tendrías que abrir tus piernas al heredero de los Hongou― la pelirroja tuvo que dejar a un lado una de las galletas que había comenzado a degustar al sentir la repulsión y el asco ascender por su garganta― tómalo como un castigo por no cumplir con tu rol de mujer― sin pena, las palabras hirientes de la anciana salían despectivamente clavándose en su nieta.

Iracunda como solo su abuela sabia ponerla se levantó de su sillón manteniendo la poca cordura y evitando levantar demasiado la voz, pero claro, sus intentos en vano no sirvieron demasiado.

― Por favor, te pediré que te retires―su garganta ardía como fuego, su voz se desvió del tono aceptable, pero por lo menos alcanzo a mantener las formas a la hora de pedir su desalojamiento.

― De acuerdo― respondió mientras dejaba su tasa de porcelana en el apoyador y se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta― Solo quiero dejarte en aviso, que a pesar de que estés en desacuerdo, la última palabra la tiene tu esposo. Y que yo sepa el estará muy conforme con la idea―

Los dientes de Kagura chirriaron de pura impotencia al momento en que el mayordomo entraba en acción retirando a la anciana antes que la joven explote. Sin poder calmarse aún, Catherine se acercó a la señora Okita con un vaso de agua para calmar sus nervios.

― Gracias― acepto su ayuda tratando de destensar su cuerpo― tomare un poco de aire, pide a Otose que hornee algún pastel, por favor― pidió suspirando.

Fuera, en el jardín, una silla la esperaba para despejarse de la situación tan estresante que había tenido culpa de su abuela. Gintoki se encontraba descansando a un costado mientras dejaba a Shinpachi acabar con los últimos detalles. Estaban recortando el último de los arbustos, manteniendo la forma deseada.

Kagura se sumió en sus pensamientos ignorando a todo su entorno, pensando en la trágica decisión de Sougo. ¿Y si él aceptase? ¿Qué ocurriría con ella? sentía rabia de no poder decidir por ella, de tener que dejar su camino en manos de alguien más, estaba sofocada, angustiada y aterrada. La sola idea de ser tocada por alguien más, de entregarse a otra persona que no fuese Sougo. Sabía perfectamente que él no la amaba, pero su cuerpo… La sensación de ser ultrajada no la abandonaba. Si las palabras de su abuela eran verdaderas, que su esposo decida aceptar esa oferta no le sorprendería, pero si estaba terriblemente aterrada por ello. Sus preocupaciones y miedos escalaron tan alto dentro de ella que cuando Gintoki se acercó a su posición no pudo evitar pegar un brinco en su asiento.

― Disculpe no quise asustarla― Kagura negó rápidamente tratando de volver a su monotonía sin éxito.

― Solo estaba pensando―

― Sabe, esta mañana no me exprese muy bien― rio apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca― cuando hable de los animales, de su fidelidad y ese amor que tienen por un compañero que les da confianza…―suspiro buscando las palabras adecuadas― usted es como Sadaharu―

La atención que Kagura le ponía se disipo al escuchar esas últimas palabras. ¿Cómo Sadaharu? Rio descreída. Sadaharu era un perro muy bueno e inocente, era tierno y compañero, sincero y fiel y ella… ella no era así.

― Gin suele ser muy perceptivo cuando quiere― Shinpachi se acercó al par mientras soltaba su sombrero de paja y sus guantes especiales― A pesar de que aparenta ser un vago y adicto a los dulces suele tener razón cuando habla― rio por los recuerdos del pasado. Las travesuras del mayor eran muy ingeniosas.

― Hey, ¿Estamos acá para levantarle el ánimo o para bajarme el mío?, estúpido cuatro ojos― las palabras molestas de Shinpachi hubiesen divertido a Kagura si no fuese por las palabras que su abuela le brindo minutos antes.

Con la vista aun en la nada, Kagura, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad que ese intercambio de parejas se dé. Recordó las palabras de Gin en la mañana y lo lejos que estaba de ser como Sadaharu. Sin intenciones una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla dejando helados a sus empleados.

― Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, es tan simple como eso―suspiro cansada― no soy como Sadaharu, no puedo ser expresiva, sincera. Mi forma de vida es así, mentir es normal para mí, expresarse sinceramente no existe― miro tanto a Gin como a Shinpachi― Sadaharu es lo que vemos, pero ni mi matrimonio ni yo somos lo que ven―

Con pena y comprensión intentaron calmarla, hacer que se sintiera bien, que vea esa bondad que tenía y ese olvide de ese estigma que llevaba dentro, pero algo como eso no se borra de un día para otro. Esa fue la causa de que Kagura se alarmara de sus propias palabras.

― Tranquila, ya verás que todo…― la mano de Shinpachi en su hombro fue sacada por Kagura quien se levantó al entrar en razón de sus actos.

No podía creerlo, en un punto de flaqueza se dejó caer y mostro todas sus debilidades ante sus empleados. Estaba expuesta, vulnerable. ¡Que estúpida había sido!

― No hay nadie a quien consolar―se levantó atónita por su descuido.

― Llorar no es malo, es normal sentirse un poco vulnerable cuando…― las palabras de Gintoki se acortaron cuando Kagura levanto la voz humillada, volviendo a su gélido tono neutral.

― No intenten ayudarme cuando ni siquiera saben que es lo que pasa― dio un par de pasos a la puerta que daba a la sala de estar terminando esa bochornosa conversación― ¿Que sucedería si consuelan a la mala de la historia?― musito antes de ingresar y dejarlos solos en el patio.

― No creo que el malo de la historia tendría un semblante tan triste―respondió lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo antes de caer en el sofá amplio de la sala. ´´Tal vez lo mejor sea ir a recostarme´´ pensó con cansancio. Cada día su cuerpo se sentía mas fatigado. Cerrando sus ojos se levantó para hacer lo que su cuerpo rogaba que hiciera, descansar y no solamente el cuerpo, su alma también lo necesitaba.

Pero las visitas no dejaban de llegar y esa tarde de verano, el timbre volvió a sonar para que del recibidor aparezca el semblante angustiado de una mujer con traje de sirvienta.

― Me disculpo por mi intromisión, vengo de la mansión Hijikata― se inclinó apenada al momento que Kagura se levantaba de su asiento sintiendo la preocupación en el ambiente― Temo decirle que traigo muy malas noticias―


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 _01 de Octubre de 1868_

 _Sougo:_

 _No tengo ninguna excusa que dar para mi comportamiento, realmente no lo comprendo._

 _Todavía recuerdo el estado tan deplorable de Mitsuba, esa tarde de verano donde se suponía que su salud sería la mejor, donde el crudo invierno no azotaría salvajemente contra su frágil cuerpo. Aún estoy absorta por los días agobiantes que pasamos esperando su mejora, que de un momento a otro ella vuelva a estar saludable, risueña y con su típico brillo vital. Pero algo dentro nos decía que su vida se consumía y que esta vez no habría una mejora._

 _Espere lo peor en cuanto cruzaste la puerta de la mansión Okita y casi te derrumbaste. ´´No hay solución´´ soltaste antes de encerrarte en el cuarto a llorar._

 _Creo que fue ese preciso momento donde dejo de existir dentro de mí algo similar a la comprensión o a la pena. Tal vez estaba descreída de la situación, no abre caído en cuenta que la vida de tu preciada hermana estaba en riesgo, a pesar de esperarlo. No derrame ni una lagrima cuando el medico dio el parte de su deceso._

 _Recuerdo que hasta Shinpachi y Gin se sintieron mal por la perdida. Durante el corto tiempo que le quedaba a tu hermana fui a visitarla a diario en compañía de esos dos. Mitsuba se alegraba por ello y soltaba carcajadas con alguna estupidez que hacían ese par. Admito que me divertí también, fueron tardes muy agradables._

 _Pero, durante la despedida de sus restos, durante su tan deprimente entierro no pude sentir esa pena, que sabía, estaba oculta dentro de mí._

 _Estabas más que destruido, se notaba en tu semblante, en tu mirada perdida. Tu agonía era igual o peor a la de Hijikata, quien no dejaba de ver con tristeza esa trágica despedida. Su amada se le iba y sus miedos más grandes se hacían realidad._

 _Y aun así nada me conmovió al punto de las lágrimas._

 _No sentí vacío, no sentí la tristeza en mí ser, estaba descreída a pesar de ser un final esperado. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Me sentí mal por la memoria de Mitsuba, debería de llorar por ella, demostrarle que la extrañaría por siempre. Pero mi cuerpo solo puede ver el entorno de ese lúgubre entierro con ojos simples, sin expresiones de dolor._

 _No me excuso por mi falta de tacto, es más, comprendo tu enojo._

 _Al momento de llegar a nuestro hogar no esperaste ni un segundo y me seguiste hasta nuestra habitación para reclamarme. Tus palabras fueron bastante dolorosas, no fui la única que salió afectada en ello. Te veías dolido por mi actitud impasible ante esta gran perdida y a pesar de que intentaste por no quebrarte, lo hiciste._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te vi tan vulnerable como ese día._

 _Incluso el puño marcado en la pared, rompiendo parte de la madera, clavando sus astillas en tu mano, me demostraban lo destruido que estabas. Debió ser muy pesado para ti toda aquella situación, por lo que decidiste largarte de nuestro hogar. Tu puño manchado de sangre, producto del golpe, dejo un camino de gotas carmesí que se perdieron en la lejanía._

 _Aun no has vuelto, ya han pasado tres días de eso. Pero… lejos de sentirme mal, comencé a dejarme abatir por la paz que reina mi vida. Seguramente también estas en la misma situación. Nuestro matrimonio toco fondo y a pesar de que no podamos romperlo, debemos buscar una manera para hacerlo pasajero. Aunque no estoy de humor para pensar en una solución. Tal vez tú lo consigas._

.

12 de Octubre de 1868

En la oficina de su padre, con una montaña de papeles, Sougo comienza a revisar las cuentas de sus negocios y ve la clara baja que tuvieron esos días. Desde que su hermana entro en estado crítico su concentración no ha sido de lo mejor y sus propios movimientos dentro del mercado se volvieron pésimos.

No estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie, le resultaba totalmente repulsivo cruzar palabras con cualquier persona. Incluso tenía en su conciencia el día del entierro de su hermana, lo doloroso que se le hizo despedirla y lo idiota que fue al desquitar su ira e impotencia con Kagura. Si bien, admitía que le había dolido esa no era excusa para gritarle de la forma que lo hizo. Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar con ese matrimonio. Ninguno se toleraba, ya era demasiado esa relación destructiva para ambos. Si no había amor, por lo menos esperaba llegar a un común acuerdo, donde acepten la paz del otro.

Aún tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, le ardían y cada vez que se fregaba la vista, esta se le nublaba, ´´No te estas alimentando bien´´ había soltado Hijikata en cuanto lo vio ido en sus propios pensamientos. Él era el menos indicado para hablar, Hijikata tenía el rostro demacrado y los ojos rasgados por el dolor, se le podían ver las ojeras debajo de sus parpados. Pasaba noches sin dormir recordando a su joven esposa. Y después de todo, ¿Cómo olvidarla si todo tenía su aroma? Hijikata no podía estar en su habitación matrimonial sin recordarla. Sentarse en el sofá era recordar las tardes de té que pasaban hablando de cualquier cosa mientras ella soltaba una sutil sonrisa. Salir al jardín era tener el recuerdo de su sonrisa debajo de los drawn Bonnet, con un canasto de mimbre en su brazo llamándolo insistentemente para pasar una tarde entre las flores y árboles del jardín. No había lugar donde no la recuerde, no existía situación que trajera un lapso corto de sus vivencias con su esposa. La extrañaba tanto que dolía.

No fue una noticia esperada su inminente internación, ni siquiera estaban en los días invernales como para que caiga producto de su molesta enfermedad. Aun esperaban la causa de su deceso, los médicos dieron el aviso que algo no estaba bien al saber que ella solo se enfermaba durante los días fríos. ¿Otra enfermedad? ¿Acaso su débil cuerpo no podía mantenerla alejada de los virus que rondaban la zona? Los médicos aun no llegaban a un acuerdo, por lo que su caso seguía abierto sin poder darle un claro diagnóstico.

― Traje el resto de papeles― Toushirou hizo acto de presencia en lo que sería el despacho del señor Takahiro. Ese viejo insoportable solía dejar a su hijo menor encargándose de las cuentas mientras él salía a pasear por allí. A Sougo no le sorprendería verlo mal parado con alguna damisela de la zona.

― Entendido― simple y sin mirarlo. El joven Okita se negaba a ver el rostro de sufrimiento de su cuñado. Este último tiempo se las había arreglado para no mirarlo y sentir el mismo dolor que él tenía. Era como ver su propio reflejo.

― ¿Fuiste a verla?―la pregunta de su compañero de trabajo lo confundió un poco― Kagura debe estar esperando a que vuelvas― aclaro el mayor.

Dejando sus ojos fijos en las cuentas que tenía en su mano, Sougo comenzó a pensar en sus palabras sin emitir sonido alguno. Sabía que debía volver, pero dudaba que ella este angustiada por su desaparición. Desde el momento en que se alejó de su hogar no pudo evitar sentir un peso desprenderse de su adolorida espalda. Y seguramente ella se sentía igual de liberada que él.

Las presiones de ese último tiempo y la perdida que había sufrido, todo lo estaba trastornando. Mantenerse lejos de ella ayudaba a que pensara en frio, ¿Qué hacer? era una cuestión que se repetía una y mil veces. No se pueden separar y escapar de la vida que tiene armada no era una opción, pero… ¿Y si intentaba mejorar esa relación? No esperaba que fuesen amigos, pero mínimo que llegasen a tolerarse.

― Aun no sé cuándo regresare― respondió sincero al escuchar los pasos de Hijikata próximos a la salida― En unos días, tal vez― contra la puerta, Hijikata rodo los ojos con cansancio. Sougo podía ser muy necio cuando quería.

― Sigues siendo un mocoso―soltó seguido de un suspiro exasperante― No me molesta que estés viviendo en mi casa, pero recuerda que ella es tu esposa y mal o bien, ella puede estar esperando tu regreso― Sougo iba a alegar que eso jamás podría suceder, ninguno se toleraba, pero Hijikata lo interrumpió con sus palabras― Todos flaqueamos en algún momento de nuestra vida, ella también puede estar deprimida por Mitsuba. No eres el único que sufre, Sougo― sus palabras enmudecieron al castaño quien se mordió el labio con frustración.

― No la vi dolida en absoluto―

― No somos iguales― explico tranquilo― Hay personas que son incapaces de expresar emociones en público, o que simplemente les cuesta llorar― apoyo sus manos en el hombro de Sougo, obligándolo a que lo mire directo a los ojos― A veces sufren internamente a pesar de verse inmutables―

.

Los ojos rojizos del albino miraban con cautela la figura de Kagura, la cual no dejaba de apuntar sus ojos a un punto muerto. Solía posicionarse en alguno de las sillas blancas de hierro, con sus almohadones para poder descansar tranquilamente bajo la sombra de los árboles. Shinpachi, estando a un metro de distancia de su compañero, miraba cada tanto el rostro impasible de Kagura, mientras juntaba las hojas que el viento arrancaba de las copas de los árboles.

Durante los días siguientes a la desaparición del señor de la casa, Kagura no hacía más que mantenerse callada pensando en las palabras de su esposo y la muerte de Mitsuba. La pelirroja quería encontrar ese quiebre emocional para poder sentirse más humana y llorar la defunción de su querida amiga.

Shinpachi, Gintoki y Sadaharu se volvieron un punto de calma para ella. Cada vez que necesitaba pensar en algo, los buscaba para poder sentarse cerca de ellos. Era una manera de calmar sus nervios.

El par de jardineros intentaban mantener una charla tranquila con ella, pero más que un par de palabras, no habían podido sacarle. La chica se sentía ida de su propio espacio, a pesar de verse relajada, algo en su interior la atormentaba.

Pero fue esa tarde, ese doce de Octubre, que Kagura flaqueo un poco en sus emociones. El primero en percatarse fue Shinpachi que al cabo de terminar su montículo de hojas, vislumbro a Kagura presionando con impotencia su brazo derecho hasta dejar marca.

― Señora Okita― musito Shinpachi con preocupación, pero los pensamientos de ella estaban tan alejados de la realidad que no llego a oirlo.

 _´´― Mi hermana realmente te apreciaba, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan…?―´´_ Sougo mantuvo su boca callada, mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en cólera, mientras Kagura solo pensaba en una sola cosa: ´´Monstruo´´, era la palabra que se imaginó para describirla.

 _´´― ¿En que te beneficiaria si lloro?―´´_ incluso a ella misma le había molestado hacer tremenda pregunta. El llanto era la representación del dolor y el sufrimiento. Ella apreciaba a Mitsuba pero no podía soltar una lágrima en su memoria.

Sougo rio con ironía al escucharla.

 _´´― ¿En qué me beneficiaria? ¿Hablas en serio?―´´_ el castaño estaba perdiendo la cordura por todo aquello, ¿Realmente no sentía nada por la muerte de su hermana? A pesar de que Mitsuba siempre pensó en ella _´´― No es por mí, es por mi hermana. ¡De eso se trata, Kagura!―´´_ grito irritado.

 _´´― ¿Entonces que te afecta que no suelte lagrimas?―´´_ ¿Por qué respondía con tanto cinismo? Kagura se sentía vacía y dolida por la perdida. Pero al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo recordaba la pérdida de su bebé… _´´Otra muerte más´´_ pensó con resignación. ¿De que valía llorar si todo lo perdía? ´´― Las personas mueren todos los días―´´ No lo sentía y aun así estaba esa espina dolorosa que ansiaba verlo compungido por todo, aun si ella también sufría.

El golpe de su puño chocando contra la pared dejando un hueco en la madera astillada y sus nudillos ensangrentados. Okita Sougo tomo su chaqueta y se alejó de esa mansión sin despedirse siquiera.

Kagura meditaba sus palabras llenas de veneno, no tuvo intenciones de decirlas pero al mismo tiempo intentaba dejar fluir las pérdidas que había tenido. Estaba tan ensimismada que pego un salto cuando el vaso refrescante con limonada toco su mejilla.

― Disculpe, no queríamos asustarla― la sonrisa de Gintoki la recibió junto a una amplia sonrisa de Shinpachi y un ladrido alegre de Sadaharu ― ¿Limonada?― pregunto casual mientras le entregaba la bebida a la pelirroja.

― Gracias―

― Una limonada sirve para calmar los ánimos, al menos eso decía mi madre― rio apenado Shinpachi― Siempre es bueno refrescar el alma―

― Shinpachi suele sacar su lado filosofo cuando menos se lo esperan― se rio mientras el joven jardinero se quejaba de sus bromas hacia su persona― pero es verdad lo que dice― musito con calma llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes― a veces es bueno calmar los ánimos para poder pensar con claridad― eran palabras que inconscientemente Kagura necesitaba oír. Pero irónicamente esa imagen de hombre confiable se fue por la cañería cuando Sadaharu, con su metro y medio de largo, ingreso a la mansión llenando de suciedad la gran sala ― ¡Sadaharu, nos echarán por tu culpa!― el grito desesperado de Gin y las corridas de Shinpachi formaron una sutil sonrisa en Kagura.

El blanco pelo de Sadaharu salió disparado de la mansión mientras lo seguían una mucamas molestas por la suciedad que había dejado dentro de la sala. Gin intentaba calmar las quejas de las mujeres al tiempo que Shinpachi sostenía, a Sadaharu, desde la cola intentando sacarle el objeto que había retirado de la biblioteca. Todo era un caos que el pobre mayordomo intento calmar, debían mantener las apariencias delante de su señora, pero…

Fue la risa de Kagura lo que dejo en shock a todos los presentes. El par de jardineros la miraron anonadados para, posteriormente, mirarse entre sí soltando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por fin veían a la verdadera señora Okita.

― Sadaharu, espera― el pedido del joven jardinero llamo la atención de la mayoría quienes vieron al perro entregar un álbum que tenia entre sus filosos dientes.

Kagura detuvo su risa y se inclinó un poco secando las lágrimas por tanto reír. Pero en cuanto fue consciente de que estaba sujetando entre sus manos, la pelirroja dejo su semblante alegre para ver las letras en dorado: ´´Kagura Okita & Sougo Okita´´. Era su álbum matrimonial, aquel con el que se juntaban a ver mientras degustaban un poco de té y las tan sabrosas galletas de campo que horneaba Otose. No era el álbum en sí, lo que entristecía a Kagura, era el recuerdo de Mitsuba y ella mirado esas fotos entre risas y platicas innecesarias.

¿Realmente…Mitsuba ya no estaba a su lado?

― Señora Okita…― susurro Shinpachi con pena.

Los ojos de Kagura se dilataron al ver el rostro de Mitsuba sonriente al lado de Sougo y Kagura. Si bien la fotografía era de su boda, pero la única que tenía un rostro radiante era ella, su cuñada.

El sonido de la aldaba en la puerta de la entrada alerto a todos los allí presente. Las mucamas volvieron a sus posiciones mientras el mayordomo se dirigía a la puerta principal para atender la visita. Kagura dejo el libro en la mesa y partió en dirección al recibidor, topándose con los ojos azulados de Hijikata.

― Buenas tardes― se inclinó al verla, Kagura acepto su salido haciendo una reverencia de igual forma.

― ¿A qué se debe su visita, señor Hijikata?―pregunto curiosa mientras daba permiso a que entrara a su humilde morada.

― Disculpe― el de cabellera castaña detuvo su invitación manteniéndose en la entrada, no quería robarle mucho tiempo a la joven Kagura― Sera solo un momento, ya me marcho― explico.

― Entonces diga, ¿Qué se le ofrece?―pregunto extrañada de su visita. La última vez que lo vio fue durante el entierro de mitsuba.

― Sougo está en la mansión Hijikata, a la brevedad volverá― si bien la conversación en la tarde con el menor de los Okita había sido muy desalentadora al ver la negación de este por volver con su esposa, Hijikata sintió que Kagura debía estar al tanto de su paradero. Después de todo él sabía acerca de su sentir por el hermano menor de su difunta esposa.

― Comprendo― una parte de ella esperaba que se encontrara junto a Toushirou, por lo que no se sorprendió por esa revelación― No importa, que vuelva cuando quiera― amago con cerrar la puerta― después de todo esta es su casa― el esposo de Mitsuba detuvo su accionar con una mano.

― Aunque esa no es la principal causa por la que vine hasta aquí― explicó sacando una carta del bolsillo interno de su Levita― Esto, es una carta que Mitsuba dejo para ti― los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron llenas de asombro por las palabras de su visita― En su testamento pidió expresamente que este sobre te sea entregado en mano― tomo con cuidado la muñeca de Kagura y deposito en su palma las últimas palabras de su esposa ―Te agradezco que le hayas hecho compañía cuando lo necesitaba―

Una punzada de remordimiento se intensifico en su pecho, clavando astillas dolorosas que la agobiaban. ¿Por qué le agradecía? ¿Acaso no la vio, tan inmutable durante su entierro? ¿Acaso no la culparía por ese atrevimiento a su memoria?

― No tienes nada que agradecer―susurro apenas con pesadez― No he hecho algo verdaderamente importante que…―

― Lo has hecho―Hijikata le sonrió con gratitud― De lo contrario no estarías recibiendo una carta de su parte― señalo el sobre en sus manos― Ella te aprecio mucho y dudo que se haya equivocado en apreciarte―Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de partir le dejo un mensaje que la sorprendió― Puede que Sougo sea un verdadero idiota, un crio inmaduro. Le costara ver la verdad, pero no creas que nunca lo hará― rio divertido― después de todo… él ya está abriendo los ojos― eso ultimo apenas fue escuchado por Kagura que quedo a la espera de otro comentario que aclare sus palabras. Pero tan rápido como llego, este partió llevándose con él una sonrisa, una clara señal de que sabía algo que ella no.

Cerrando la puerta de ingreso a la mansión, llevo consigo el sobre hasta la silla colocada a las sombras del gran roble de su jardín. Gintoki y Shinpachi la observaron de lejos mientras recortaban las últimas hojas de los arbustos con formas rectangulares.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras el perro blanco de ese par se recostaba junto a ella disfrutando del soleado. Acaricio su cabeza peluda consiguiendo que el can mueva emocionado la cola mientras dejaba la lengua fuera de su hocico.

Con un suspiro más profundo se reclino sobre la mesa y abrió la carta desplegando el papel entintado con la letra refinada de la señora Hijikata.

 _´´Kagura:_

 _Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos días. Por mi parte, puedo decirte que he estado un poco descompuesta, mi salud ha menguado bastante. Siento mi cuello inflamado, dolor en los pulmones, una respiración inusual y pesada. No me aclaran que es lo que tengo, sabes muy bien que los estudiosos son muy críticos a la hora de diagnosticar. Uno de ellos hablo de tuberculosis, me pregunto si será esa la causa._

 _Toshi está angustiado, comprendo su inquietud, yo estaría en las mismas condiciones._

 _Es una pena, sabes, me hubiera gustado verte nuevamente feliz. Ver que Sougo y tú se lleven bien, que tengas pequeños niños, que te digan mamá, que consigas divertirte. Pero, esos son deseos míos._

 _Creo que estoy asustada._

 _Pienso en muchas cosas. En mi vida y en que no pude hacer nada para que Toshi y Sougo se sintieran menos culpables con esto. Me hubiera gustado dejar algo de mí, para que me recuerden o para que no sea tan doloroso decir adiós._

 _Tengo muchas preocupaciones._

 _Pienso en Sougo, en ti, y me gustaría que fuese todo de otra forma._

 _Pienso en Toshi y su negación a buscar otra mujer para seguir viviendo. Creo que fui egoísta al pedirle estar a mi lado._

 _Disculpa, creo que me puse sentimental._

 _Kagura, fue bonito tener tú amistad durante este tiempo tan corto. Realmente me divertí muchísimo._

 _Espero que muy pronto puedas tener una vida dichosa.´´_

La firma de Mitsuba al final de la hoja y un sello con el emblema Hijikata concluían el mensaje dejando un mar de emociones en la pelirroja. Fue ese segundo después de acabar de leer cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos empapando de tristeza sus manos temblorosas.

No sabía si era el mensaje o la voz de Mitsuba que se materializaba en su cabeza lo que provoco que su dolor se manifestara finalmente. Las manos en su espalada no detuvieron su llanto sino que la acompañaron en esa despedida silenciosa que Kagura tenía con su difunta amiga.

Gin y Shinpachi continuaron acariciando su espalda dándole confort y comprensión. El llanto silencioso de Kagura comenzó a hacerse sonoro. La pelirroja lloraba con ganas mientras la carta era estrujada entre sus manos y su rostro se humedecía.

Parecía una niña cansada de guardar su llanto, siendo consentida por una familia ensamblada.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 de Octubre de 1868_

 _Sougo:_

 _Mi rostro dejo atrás esas marcas que dejan las lágrimas al llorar. Ya no muestro lo marchita que estuve días pasados, cuando ese par de jardineros tuvo que consolar y apaciguar mi dolor._

 _Deje de soñar con nuestro bebé, algo me impide volver a verlo en mis sueños. Supongo que el agotamiento que mi cuerpo tiene impide que consiga verlo entre la bruma de mis fantasías._

 _Anoche, por ejemplo, sentí que partía a un sitio paradisiaco, donde mi cuerpo dejaba de sentir el pesado dolor en mi espalda y podía caminar erguida sin sentir punzadas agudas por toda mi columna vertebral. Vi como mi mamá caminaba mientras tarareaba una bella canción de cuna, arrastrándome con el melifluo sonido de su cantar. Pero en un simple suspiro su imagen desapareció y repetía la escena en la que leía la carta de mi hermano dándome las malas noticias. Mamá volvía a morir._

 _Cerraba mis ojos con fuerza implorando que la pesadilla se terminara, pero volvía a despertar en una habitación a oscuras con una cuna blanca y un velo negro cubriéndola. Asomándome lentamente encontraba un vacío en la cuna de nuestro bebé. La desesperación me llevaban a gritar y llorar mientras mis ojos se oscurecían siendo consumida por un desmayo temporal._

 _Por segunda vez, mis ojos se abrían con penuria en una brillante tarde primaveral. El aroma a té de manzanilla y las galletas recién horneadas de Otose reposando en la mesa del jardín, todo era una desgarradora manera de recordar los momentos de dolor. Mitsuba se mecía en el sillón con el álbum de nuestra boda entre sus manos. un tarareo melódico me erizaba la piel y mis intenciones de tocarla se incrementaron, pero ella desaparecía como polvo de hollín dejándome sola en un corredor abandonado con el sonar de las campanas de fondo y los gritos de los invitados celebrando una boda…_

 _Nuestra boda._

 _Dentro de esas paredes, hogar de un omnipresente dios, escuche las palabras del sacerdote, preguntando si aceptaba o no casarme contigo. El momento de titubeo por mi parte acompañada de mis temblores culminaron en un momento de terror, en el que el tiempo se detenía._

 _El dictaminen de una vocecita pequeña soltando las palabras ´´Eres la única culpable´´ me aterraron volviendo mi rostro hacia atrás. Mis ojos chocaron con el charco de agua, a un costado de la escalinata de la entrada, el rostro de mi hermano fue el reflejo que mostro. Rápidamente cambio a la imagen de Soyo, para volverse en la de Mitsuba, en la de mi madre, en mi padre, en mi abuela… eran personas que podrían haber detenido, con o sin intención, aquella boda. Tu rostro se hizo presente en el reflejo, deteniéndose por varios segundos, terminando de cambiar una última vez…_

 _Mi reflejo._

 _A pesar de mis críticas y mi odio hacia tu persona, no puedo dejar de pensar que tuve que detener esa boda por mi cuenta. Aunque nunca desearía verte feliz usando ese traje, subiendo al altar, dar tus votos con Soyo…_

 _Tuve que detener todo esto, a pesar que muy dentro de mí aun te quiero ver sufrir._

 _Creo que estoy cansada, ya te debes de estar dando cuenta… no tengo ni ánimos de molestarte. Lo mejor es olvidar todo lo que siento por ti, a pesar de que ya lo había dicho, pero esta vez será una decisión firme que me pondré._

 _Ya no quiero llorar, tengo muchas muertes que recordar y mi deseo por tenerte sufriendo a mis pies se va apagando cada vez más._

 _Desde que volviste, nada fue como siempre._

.

30 de Octubre de 1868

Sentado en la oficina principal de la mansión Okita, Sougo se encuentra con montañas de papeles releyendo los movimientos económicos de esos últimos meses, analizando las próximas estrategias a utilizar. Sus trabajos han ido en ascenso ese último tiempo, muy distinto a su vida personal. El vacío que creo en él la muerte de Mitsuba, consiguió que se centrara solamente en los números para olvidarse de su entorno, y de paso de su propia esposa.

 _Hace menos de dos semanas había regresado a su hogar, esperando encontrar paz por parte de su compañera de vida. Pero debió ser muy iluso si esperaba que aquello ocurriera. En cuanto cruzo la puerta y sus ojos rojizos chocaron con los azulados de Kagura, esta no se inmuto en verlo para soltarle una frase mordaz:_

― _¡Que mala cara!― estaba molesto con su comentario, pero no podía quejarse. El último día que la había visto, él exploto de una manera para nada normal, en la que se comportó como un verdadero idiota rompiendo la pared de su habitación._

 _Suspiro pesadamente. Si bien se merecía eso, no estaba para aguantar bromas en momentos tan funestos como aquellos._

― _¡Por favor! Es mejor que no hablemos― era una imploración para su salud mental. Necesitaba paz, realmente lo rogaba._

 _El tiempo que paso desde ese día, no volvió a escuchar la voz de Kagura. Cada vez que él llegaba, ella se encerraba en su habitación o solo quedaba sentada en el sillón leyendo algún libro. No emitía sonido alguno, no lo miraba ni se acercaba a él. Prácticamente el contacto se rompió totalmente._

Vuelve a suspirar pesadamente pensando en la última charla que tuvo con uno de los adinerados y ambiciosos amigos de su padre.

Un hombre de cabellera plateada, con una musculatura amplia y voz gruesa, se acercó a él para entablar temas de negocios. El hombre, Yato Hosen, llego a la oficina de su padre para buscar firmar un contrato en el extranjero. Deseaba hacer acuerdos con países como Japón, poseedores de grandes riquezas y muchos deseos por expandirse en la industria textil.

Quería conseguir la victoria en el exterior. Pero tenía un grave problema, él no era precisamente un buen estudioso en las ciencias económicas como para manejar los procedimientos y negociaciones. Hosen había aparecido para hacer un trato con Okita Sougo y viajar en conjunto. Deseaba extender sus empresas por todo el globo terráqueo y Japón era un gran lugar donde comenzar su expansión.

 _´´― No te arrepentirás―´´_ Extendió su mano buscando cerrar el trato.

Para Sougo era una gran oportunidad. Ampliaría sus ofertas y conocimientos, además de que lo mantendría alejado de toda preocupación, lejos de su lugar de nacimiento. Para él no quedaba nada allí. Su hermana había muerto. Su madre fue oculta de la sociedad, inhabilitada para salir al exterior, incapaz de volver a cruzarse. La única mujer que amo termino casándose con otro hombre mientras él… él tenía a Kagura…

¿Qué podía perder? No había nada para quedarse allí, pero aun así no pudo hacer el trato. Algo lo detuvo de estrechar sus manos.

Pidió una semana para pensarlo. Ya iban cuatro días desde que tuvo esa oferta, pero aun no podía decidirse, ¿Qué lo retenía?

Sougo agradecía enormemente poder realizar su trabajo en su hogar. No se estaba sintiendo bien, así que opto por llevar todo el papeleo hasta su oficina, evitando así encerrarse en la de su propio padre. Estaba seguro que Takahiro lo fastidiaría durante toda la tarde para que acepte ese trabajo tan extenso. El tiempo no era algo que manejaban, Sougo estimaba que sería un viaje de un par de meses. Pero releyendo el contrato se percató que este no hablaba de un tiempo estimado. A pesar de su descontento con su matrimonio, Sougo no quería dejar a su esposa. Suponía que solo tenía que ver con la carga social que le dejaría a ella. Realizar una estupidez de ese tamaño lo dejaría al mismo nivel que su padre, y él no quería eso. Después de todo ¿Qué otra causa podría existir?

― Señor, ¿Dónde le dejo el refresco?― la voz de Gintoki Sakata lo alerto haciendo que levantara su vista de los papeles. El hombre llevaba una vianda con bebida y unos bocadillos para que meriende. Atónito, el castaño miro el reloj colgado en la pared marcando las cinco treinta de la tarde.

Señalo con su mano el escritorio dejando un espacio entre medio de los papeles. Analizando cuidadosamente la causa de porque su jardinero le traía la merienda. Si bien no era de pasar muchos días laborales dentro de su hogar, cada vez que pasaba una tarde leyendo sus papeles quien se encargaba de atenderlo era Suzuran, el ama de llaves que lo había servido desde que era un niño.

― ¿Y Suzuran?― pregunto directo esperando conseguir una explicación para ello.

― Esta atareada con la señora Kagura. Su esposa me ha pedido de favor que le traiga su bebida― explico tranquilo mientras ensanchaba una sutil sonrisa. Para Sougo no pasó desapercibido esa manera tan cercana de referirse a ´´Kagura´´.

― Comprendo―serio, tratando de entintar la pluma, su brazo deslizo fuera del escritorio uno de sus tan preciados papeles. Más específicamente su contrato, con la palabra Japón remarcada.

Gintoki se agacho a levantarla antes de que Sougo haga algún movimiento. El castaño no se percató de la importancia de ese papel hasta que Sakata Gintoki soltó la palabra ´´Japón´´. Tomando el contrato de entre sus manos, el señor de la mansión soltó un suspiro preocupado, esperaba que ese sujeto no haya leído nada más de ello.

― Lo que hayas leído, espero que no salga de estas cuatro paredes―amenazo intentando mantener la compostura.

― Lo siento señor, pero no sé leer― rio apenado restándole importancia― Reconozco los caracteres de la palabra Japón, porque me ha tocado ir muchas veces allá. Recuerdo que cuando regrese de mi viaje, esa palabra estaba grabada en mi pasaporte. Ellos lo señalaron como ´´Japón´´― Sougo ensancho sus ojos al escuchar su explicación, estaba impresionado.

― ¿Vienes de Japón?―

― Si, viaje en barco desde allá hacia acá―explico― cuando era niño, mi madre me llevo al país del sol naciente, aún estaban en el periodo Edo. Fue un viaje impresionante, aunque muchos conflictos sociales asolaron lo que fue esa época― sonrió nostálgico― después de que ella falleciera, decidí regresar y mas nunca volvi―

― Suena como si estuviera añorando esa época― musitó volviendo sus ojos en sus papeles― ¿por qué no regreso? ―

― A pesar de los conflictos sociales y los problemas de la época, la pase bastante bien con mis compañeros―miro al frente trayendo la imágenes de su pasado― Pero cuando volví en busca de trabajo, en una flota de inmigrantes clandestinos, nunca pensé que me enamoraría― como un romántico empedernido Gintoki siguió con su cuento al tiempo que Sougo miraba detenidamente al hombre enfrente de él― Supongo que ella fue la razón por la que decidí quedarme y no volver a regresar. Aun si nada hubiese salido como lo planeaba―eso ultimo lo murmuro para sí, mientras recordaba a su amada en un ataúd― Supongo que a usted le debe pasar con la señorita Kagura, ¿cierto?―pregunto haciéndose el desentendido, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Sougo desvió la mirada con molestia.

― No siempre consigues casarte con quien deseas― soltó con resignación tomando un poco del refresco mientras dejaba a un lado sus papeles y la pluma en el tintero.

No es una costumbre del joven Okita andar soltando su vida privada a todo el mundo, pero esos días han sido tan sofocantes que deseaba soltar todas sus dudas de sí mismo. A veces sentía que las palabras de Hijikata cobraban realidad, porque él seguía encaprichado con una mujer que sabía, jamás tendría. Sougo tenía que dejar en el olvido a Soyo y centrarse en su vida actual, ya no había nada que se pudiera cambiar.

― ¿Y cómo era ella?― pregunto súbitamente interesado ese jardinero de cabellera plateada.

El joven castaño y de ojos color carmín, sonrió de lado al recordarla en esos años que compartida con ella charlas sin importancia o momentos silenciosos pera da gran valor para él. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos color café y su sonrisa radiante, podía imaginarla al lado suyo, tomando flores del jardín mientras cantaba canciones sin sentido, desafinando a más no poder. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita cuando rememoro esos momentos nostálgicos.

― Sonreía mucha― comenzó a contar― tiene una sonrisa tranquilizadora, solía hablar muy tranquila y tenía la manía de cubrirse su boca al reír. Siempre estaba animada y sonreía a cualquier persona que se le acerque. Tranquila, cordial y…―perdido en sus palabras se sorprendió cuando Gintoki detuvo su explicación.

― Disculpe señor, pero yo hablaba de ´´Amor romantico´´―explico.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― pregunto confundido por las palabras de ese hombre.

― Bueno… esa descripción me recuerda demasiado a la señorita Mitsuba― no había sido mucho el tiempo que compartió con la señorita Hijikata, pero si recordaba bastante muchas de las mañas de esa mujer y lo increíblemente angelical que se veía.

Sougo quedo atónito al escucharlo y dejo su bebida nuevamente en la bandeja. Para el menor de los Okita, él estaba seguro que había descrito a Soyo, el realmente recordaba a la chica de la que se enamoró… ¿cierto?

― ¿Eh?―

― Incluso recuerdo que ella también ocultaba su boca con sus dedos al momento de reír― hizo el gesto tan característico de la, tristemente, fallecida Mitsuba. Puso su dedo índice flexionado, chocando contra sus labios, mientras su dedo medio caía más profundamente apoyado contra el índice. Sougo no dejo de ver la imagen de Mitsuba entre sus recuerdos… aunque también estaba la imagen de su enamorada― todas las descripciones que me ha dado, se asemejan a su hermana―

Para Sougo era demasiado extraño esas palabras de parte de Gintoki, seguramente se habría confundido al no convivir por mucho tiempo con su hermana. Seguramente era un error, después de todo sonaba extremadamente raro enamorarse de alguien con las mismas cualidades que tu hermana.

Sougo no podía dejar su estupor.

Los ojos rojizos de Gintoki permanecieron fijos en los de su señor, esperando una reacción mínima a causa de sus palabras, pero el joven no dijo nada, ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno cuando Gintoki se despidió dejándolo solo con sus divagaciones.

― ¿Me abre pasado?― se preguntó el jardinero antes de caminar hasta el patio masajeando sus omoplatos buscando destensar sus músculos.

Dentro del despacho, por otro lado, el menor de los Okita se encontraba con una pelea interna. Su comentario le había molestado demasiado, sentía a Hijikata criticando su relación con la ex chica Tokugawa.

´´Solo estas encaprichado´´, esas solían ser sus palabras. Moviendo su cabeza en negación y disponiéndose a continuar con sus papeles, la puerta volvió a sonar con un golpeteo leve y sumiso.

― Adelante―respondió cansado mientras intentaba volver sus pensamientos a su trabajo.

Por el umbral de la puerta, una anciana de cabellera blanca y espalda jorobada entro a la habitación. Suzuran, la esposa de Jiiya –el mayordomo de la mansión Okita- había ingresado dando un anuncio muy importante.

― Mi señor, lo buscan en la entrada. El señor Hijikata desea hablar con usted un tema de su padre― su aviso le provoco un rotundo dolor de cabeza. Y ahí estaba uno de los culpables de generar dudas en su cabeza.

Tomando su chaqueta y llevando una pequeña pila de papeles –los más importantes para el día- salió de su despacho, sabiendo a que venía ese sujeto.

Su oficina estaba en la planta baja, un lugar estratégico para mantenerse alejado del sonido. Caminando por un amplio pasillo cruzando las puertas principales que daban al gran salón y la escalinata que daba con el segundo y tercer piso, al fondo donde nadie tenía razón para ir –A menos que quiera comunicarle algo de suma importancia al señor Okita- se encontraba su oficina. Cómoda y simple, con muchos libros, un sillón mullido y un par de candelabros coloniales. Su escritorio y su sillón principal, dejaban a la vista la envergadura del buen apellido Okita, aunque esto último sea bastante cuestionable para algunos otros.

― ¿A qué vienes?― pregunto acercándose a la entrada. Sin saludos, sin preguntas respetuosas, sin ese estúpido protocolo ceremonial, era costumbre de ellos comportarse asi.

― Ya te lo imaginaras― y vaya que lo hacía― El señor Takahiro se fue de su puesto y tenemos escasos minutos para que la inspección de nuevos inventos se lleve a cabo― Sougo chisto su lengua en señal de fastidio, a veces se molestaba por atinarle a las mañas de su progenitor.

― Entendido― tomando una **alforja** de la estantería, Sougo, guardo los papeles cuidadosamente para que no se volaran con el viento que había afuera. Estaban en pleno otoño y la ventisca, si bien no era demasiado fuerte –más bien leve como la brisa- si era lo suficiente para tirar sus hojas bien ordenadas.

Mientras cerraba los botones de su chaqueta, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su ausente esposa ingresaba a la sala, preparándose para escuchar algún mal comentario, pero así como paso por el pasillo que daba a la entrada, Kagura desapareció en la sala principal ignorando su presencia. Aunque sí pudo presenciar cierto saludo hacia Hijikata, quien de manera recíproca atino a devolver el saludo.

― ¿Nos vamos?― gruño Sougo intentando ocultar su descontento con tal situacion.

Hijikata sonrió de lado intentando no soltar un comentario que lo hiciera enfadar aún más. Sougo era tan infantil como de costumbre.

Mofa era lo que veía en el rostro de Toushirou, mezclado con cierta soberbia que le hervía la sangre. Y no, no era por el saludo mutuo que se dieron entre su esposa y el bastardo de Hijikata –aunque en parte si lo era- sino que cada vez sentía que las palabras de Gintoki tenían cierta realidad que no quería admitir.

Dejando pasar a la fiera, Hijikata lo siguió desde atrás. Ese día sería bastante divertido.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella, Kagura pudo respirar tranquila la ausencia de Sougo. Últimamente se le hacía muy difícil convivir con él. Desde el regreso de este a su hogar, ninguno de los dos pudo ser capaz de hablar con el otro.

Tal vez el castaño poco recordaba el día en que este le pidió que no deseaba entablar una comunicación. Kagura comprendía el llamado a silencio que Sougo le hacía, aunque era más para que la pelirroja no soltara alguna palabra hiriente. Sumida en el silencio, la esposa del Okita no podía parar de pensar que si llegaba a hablarle no sería para decirle algo bueno, séase por costumbre o simple diversión propia.

Caminando hasta el jardín, pidió que le trajeran una medida de whisky, no considerable, la pelirroja no era buena bebiendo alcohol. Pero a falta de su té de las tarde comenzó a beber un poco. Cabe destacar que no era muy amante de la bebida blanca, pero en momentos donde buscaba un poco de relajación, Kagura sentía que podía ayudarla.

Con el sol en su punto más alto, cubierto por un manto de nubes claras, comenzó a sentir la brisa fresca del otoño. Su vaso a medio tomar, degustando el sabor y la sensación caliente en su garganta, Kagura miro como sus jardineros entablaban una discusión. ¿La causa? Solo sabía que el punto central era el Cipres Leylandi, el cual adornaba el centro de todo ese espacio verde.

Bebiendo un último trago antes de acercarse al par de sujetos quiso saber, a detalle, cuáles eran las causas de su conflicto. Con gran sorpresa ambos se calmaron por unos segundos mientras los ladridos de Sadaharu apoyaban a Gintoki en la contienda.

― Solo estoy haciendo arte señora, estos anteojos parlantes no comprenden el desenvolvimiento de mis visiones plasmadas en la figura de su arbusto― explico muy seguro el señor Sakata, destruyendo antes de que pudiera hablar a su contrincante.

Kagura miro detenidamente la imagen ante ella vislumbrando una figura alargada y morbosa, parecía un sucio chiste de viejo perverso, con dos esferas en la base de este.

― Como puedes hablar tan creído, no deberías estar mostrándole estas perversiones a la señora Okita―regaño Shinpachi sacando las tijeras de podar intentando destruir esa abominacion.

― Claro que es arte, si supieras de historia sabrías que los griegos solían usar el cañón Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon en sus combates―se cruzó de brazos mientras daba sus explicaciones sabia y verídicas.

― ¡Eso no paso!― negó Shimura― ¡Los cañones no eran así en esa época!―

Gin lo miro sobándose el mentón rememorando las historias que había escuchado de los viejos vagabundos que rondaban su hogar. Concordó con algunas palabras del joven Shinpachi, pero no desacredito la utilización de tal cañón.

― Cierto― afirmo― sus cañones eran más pequeños que las del promedio― alego haciendo referencia al miembro que había visto en las estatuas de Grecia, ´´Realmente poseían cañones diminutos´´ pensó el hombre.

― ¡Ese es otro tipo de cañón!― sus gritos subieron otro nivel y trato de cubrir los oídos de Kagura para que ese perverso no le llene la cabeza, aunque mucho no podría hacer –sacando el hecho de que ya llevaba un tiempo casada- prácticamente lo había escuchado todo. ― Se acabó, lo cortare―tomo las tijeras decidido y antes de que Gin pudiera moverse, el filo de las hojas corto una parte del pino.

Asombrando a ambos, Gin cayó al piso gritando de dolor y sujetándose sus partes privadas, como si Shinpachi le hubiese arrancado parte de su anatomía.

Con todo el alboroto que esos dos comenzaron a crear Kagura se sintió motivada a participar. Tal vez fuese las pocas inhibiciones que el alcohol le había sacado o ese estado de relajación que sentía al verse libre con dos sujetos similares a su infancia, lo importante era que sin esperárselo ambos, Kagura tomo las tijeras y ampliando su sonrisa –que hace mucho no se veía- tomo la iniciativa de comportarse como una chiquilla.

― ¡Quiero intentarlo!―dijo divertida antes de cortar gran parte del arbusto consiguiendo que Gin gritara de dolor por la pérdida de su preciado cañon.

― ¡Gin!―grito Shinpachi encuentro este comenzó a divagar con la pérdida de su tesoro.

Aunque las estupideces de ambos se detuvo cuando escucharon nuevamente la risa de Kagura resonando sin tapujos en el claro jardín de la mansión. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada de complicidad comprendieron que Kagura se estaba abriendo más con ellos. Esta vez no trato de ocultarse, no dejo de reír porque era indebido, se dejó ver tal cual era. Una niña que no había tenido tiempo de madurar, que no pudo disfrutar de su infancia plenamente y que añoraba volver a esa época.

Ese fue el mensaje que le dio a Shinpachi y Gintoki al ver cómo, entre risotadas, Kagura soltaba unas saladas y sinceras lágrimas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Alforja: son las bolsas, talegas, sacas o maletas, usadas tradicionalmente desde la antigüedad como complemento asociado a las caballerías. Fabricadas en diversos materiales, desde los tejidos naturales hasta los plásticos, suelen tener forma cuadrada con una solapa en su abertura superior. Si bien Sougo no va en un caballo, era necesario ponerle un tipo de maleta, tristemente no encontré la fecha en la que se crearon las maletas, y lo único antes de eso es la alforja.**

 **Alcohol** **: como sabrán no es bueno tomar alcohol para relajarse, pero pensé en usar esta expresión en el fick como un pensamiento de ´´lo que Kagura cree que el alcohol le brindara´´. Sean cuidadosos con el consumo de alcohol.**

 **Cipres Leylandi** **: alcanza un tamaño de entre 20 y 25 metros de altura. Las hojas se presentan en ramillos con forma de escama, ligeramente aromáticas. Son de color verde oscuro, algo más pálido en el envés. Parece un pino, pero se lo suele usar para crear una pared de vegetación, suelen plantarlos uno al lado del otro como si de un cerco se tratara.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker:**

 **¡Perdón la tardanza! Estos días fueron horribles, sufrí una depresión bastante grande (no suele pasarme, pero uno no es inmune a lo emocional XD) entre otras cosas, como estrés por culpa de la navidad y la realización de mis estudios médicos XD. Estuvo feo realmente.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora he vuelto y tratare de publicar hasta el 15 o 16 antes de navidad, deséenme suerte XD**

 **P.D.: lamento si tengo algo mal escrito, lo editare después de que termine el mes, estoy bastante atareada.**

 **¡Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 _02 de Septiembre de 1868_

 _Sougo:_

 _Este último tiempo ha sido divertido._

 _Sakata Gintoki es un verdadero idiota, no me sorprende que Shinpachi se la pase gritándolo todo el día. Es un hombre muy infantil con un extraño gusto por los dulces y las incoherencias, aunque admito que muchas de ellas me parecen fascinantes. Es como si viera un mundo muy distinto al que nosotros conocemos. Gracias a su absurdo conocimiento, comencé a vislumbrar esas tierras, esos cañones extravagantes y esas conversaciones banales que los reyes de Inglaterra podrían tener._

 _´´Divertido´´, es la palabra que lo describe._

 _Muy distinto a Shimura Shinpachi, por un momento había sido crédula creyendo que el conocimiento por las plantas era de ambos, pero descubrí que solo Shinpachi es quien comprende el estudio de las plantas, me sorprende que no sea botánico._

 _´´Lo único que debo saber es que las plantas necesitan agua, el resto no es prescindible´´ fue la excusa de Gintoki al burlarnos de su poco saber. Aunque, debo admitir, que me dejo pensando Gin: ´´La humanidad solo busca crear una jerarquía innecesaria cuando solo necesitamos comer, dormir y expulsar todos nuestros desechos innecesarios. Las plantas son iguales, solo necesitan agua y estar bajo el sol´´. Claro que no tardó mucho en ser refutado por Shinpachi, alegando las diferentes necesidades de subsistencia entre una y otra planta. Pero, realmente lo pensé: ´´ Una humanidad sin jerarquías, que bonito se oye, que utópico´´._

 _Volviendo al más joven de los jardineros, Shinpachi Shimura, tomo el encargo que le hice. Deseaba que me instruyera en el cuidado de las flores. Un jardín con la flor que Mami amaba sería un hermoso espectáculo para ver._

 _Mi mayor sorpresa, y como sospechaba, es el libro con el que se manejaban. Me sentí avergonzada al demostrar mi estupor ante su conocimiento amplio, no solo en las plantas sino que también en la lectura. Tú mismo sabrás que no es muy común encontrar personas alfabetizadas siendo de un nivel inferior al nuestro. Para mi suerte respondieron, a mi mal educada expresión, con risas y burlas mutuas de los conocimientos de uno y otro._

 _Suspire calmada por ese descuido de mi parte, no quería romper esta relación que comenzó a formarse, ellos son unos idiotas interesantes._

 _Seguro tú te habrás dado cuenta, ¿No, Sougo? A veces te veo platicando con Gin, seguramente temas que no me involucran. ¡Maldición! Tenía planeado escribir esta carta con temas de mi total agrado, sin sentirme fastidiada. Pero ya me ves, estoy aquí, hablando de ti._

 _No estabas incluido en mi tema de conversación, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo insoportable que se me hace tu mirada posada en mis acciones. No sé qué estés pensando de mí, pero no debe ser algo bueno. Incluso, durante el almuerzo, no dejaste de verme con el ceño fruncido, era como si me examinaras buscando algo para molestarme o, seguramente, criticarme. Estuve a punto de exigir una explicación si no fuera por las hermosas flores reposando en el jarrón, situado al centro de la mesa. Las campanillas que mamá amaba._

 _No pude agradecerle internamente a Shinpachi por decorar de tal forma nuestra mesa, trayendo color al ambiente._

 _A pesar de que no grite la palabra: Auxilio, esos dos despliegan su artillería para rescatarme. Creo que esa tarde, no será solo Sadaharu quien reciba un delicioso bistec._

.

02 de Septiembre de 1868

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, vio la pila de documentos sobre el abandonado escritorio de su padre, ese hombre no hacía más que dejarle todo el trabajo a él. Chisto la lengua hastiado. No había día en el que no lo tolerara y ese preciso día no había sido la excepción.

 _Como una mala experiencia, el señor Hosen fue en busca de una respuesta, una favorecedora a sus planes, pero termino encontrándose con unas meras disculpas por parte del joven y un ´´No´´ rotundo que provoco la chispa en el semblante serio de Takahiro. Una buena oportunidad como esa no se debía desperdiciar así como así._

 _Estaba decepcionado y poco le podía importar a su hijo el estado de amargura que lo embargaba. Lo verdaderamente llamativo de ese momento fue la pregunta de Hosen ante su rechazo. Sin tomar la palabra de Sougo como respuesta total, pidió que se le dé una explicación. Pero su semblante no se veía serio o despectivo, más bien, se lo veía asombrado y curioso._

 _A pesar de dar una explicación convincente acerca del crecimiento de las empresas que su familia manejaba y la necesidad por quedarse durante el proceso de su ascenso a la gloria, Hosen negó su intento por zafarse de ese cuestionamiento._

― _Estoy hablando de lo que verdaderamente te detiene aquí―musito tranquilo. No sabía cómo salirse con la suya sin parecer un idiota, le estaba resultando bastante difícil engañar al hombre, cabecera de la familia Yato. Pero, el mismo Hosen se dio cuenta de lo dubitativo que se encontraba, así que lo cuestiono de otro modo.― ¿Familia?―_

― _Si―afirmo sin chistar asombrándose nuevamente por lo que el mismo soltaba sin tener un poco de razonamiento._

― _Lo suponía― sonrió melancólico mientras prendía su pipa― ¿Sabes? Es una buena elección la que has hecho, joven Okita. Se pierde mucho cuando persigues tus sueños a costa de tus seres queridos― miro a la nada con una chispa de anhelo en sus ojos._

 _Para Sougo fue una revelación bastante impactante, el señor Yato no parecía muy amigable hasta que negó su petición. No quiso ahondar más en el tema, esas cosas eran privacidad del señor Yato, a él poco podía importarle._

Estaba absorto en las palabras del señor Hosen y su pronta afirmación, la cual dio sin vacilar.

Camino hasta la ventana que daba al jardín, los arboles inmensos y los arbustos verdes opacaban el escaso movimiento de los sirvientes. Un grupo de mujeres que estaba haciendo la colada despertó su atención, una en específico. No era un hombre que se fijara en mujeres, no era su padre ni mucho menos, pero el cabello de esa chica era tan similar al de Kagura que atrajo su atención. Regresándolo al almuerzo, antes de que salga hacia su trabajo.

 _Sentados en la mesa amplia del comedor, con los platillos bien elaborados por Otose y su ayudante Catherine. Los alimentos adornaban, con sus resplandecientes colores vivos, el almuerzo de ese mediodía. Las flores, que los jardineros habían recolectado, se posaban como centros de mesa en jarrones adornados con temáticas chinas. Era uno de los tantos regalos, de boda, que habían recibido._

 _Estando ausente, comenzó a perderse en las siluetas de las flores azuladas en el jarrón de porcelana. Su mente, inconscientemente, asocio los colores azules de sus detalles con el azul océano de los ojos de Kagura, sintiendo una incomodidad al percatarse de sus pensamientos._

 _Una rápida mirada al jardín fue suficiente para alcanzar a ver unas hebras plateadas ondeando con el viento. Nuevamente los recuerdos de esa conversación, tres días atrás, con Sakata Gintoki lo hizo pensar en su tan confuso sentir._

 _¿Y si fuese cierto? ¿Realmente Soyo y Mitsuba…? ¡No! Eso sería enfermo, demasiado perturbador para su propia aceptación._

 _La intriga y las dudas comenzaron a mover su punto focal hasta toparse con el perfil de su hermosa esposa. Kagura tenía un semblante rígido, impasible ante lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Tenía unos llamativos y enormes ojos azules, dándole una profundidad a su mirada. El puente, estético, de su nariz acababa de una manera grácil antes de comenzar su descenso hasta sus labios. Sus pómulos pálidos y levemente sonrosados, tan naturales sin rastro de maquillaje, la envidia de cualquier mujer. Su cuello blanquecino, fino, delgado. Sus delgados dedos, manos cuidadas y agiles, unas manos muy agiles._

 _Sougo comenzó a sentir calor quemando su cuerpo, ¿Cómo era posible que comenzara a imaginar el cuerpo de Kagura sin una prenda de ropa? ¡Ah, sí! Hace mucho que no mantenían sexo. Podía sonar muy primitivo de su parte, muy perverso y necesitado, pero prefería engañarse con ´´Solo es deseo´´ y no un posible interés sentimental._

 _No era difícil auto-engañarse, mas sabiendo que Kagura y él no habían compartido intimidad desde antes de hacer su viaje a Cheshire. Los inconvenientes con la salud de su hermana habían opacado todo en su vida, solo importaba Mitsuba, en aquellos días._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo paso mirándola, cuanto de ese tiempo analizo el cuerpo de ella, inspeccionándola con su mirada. Se maldecía por ser tan deseoso de ella y no mantener sus pensamientos en frio. La abstinencia podía estar afectándolo, pero no se dejaría embaucar por unas simples oleadas de lujuria._

 _Acomodándose en su asiento quiso comenzar una conversación tranquila con Kagura, pero con apenas soltar la primera silaba de su nombre su voz dejo de sonar al escuchar un, apenas audible, ´´Shinpachi´´, de parte de ella._

 _Está de más decir que el joven jardinero no se encontraba allí, en la habitación. Kagura soltó su nombre al aire mientras observaba con afecto las flores dentro del jarrón, que el chico de las gafas había recolectado para ella. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué decía ´´Shinpachi´´ con una expresión tan dulce como esa?_

 _Un escalofrió comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo sintiendo una presión punzante en el pecho, ahogando cualquier intento por querer hablar. ¿Qué era todo aquello?_

Con el ceño fruncido volvió a recorrer la oficina de su padre buscando un poco de paz para su alma. No importaba cuantas vueltas le dé al tema, sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría y que solo estaba atrasando el momento de revelación. Exhausto, tomo asiento en el sillón, detrás del escritorio. La montaña de documentos se mantenía erguida sobre el tablón esperando ser inspeccionadas. Si fuera un día común y corriente, muy seguramente Sougo se encargaría de cada uno de ellos, pero ahora mismo no podía ni con una sola hoja.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de buscar tranquilidad para esas molestas emociones, pero solo lo regocijo el recuerdo de otro momento desagradable.

 _Dos días atrás su querido padre toco a su puerta buscando entablar una conversación importante. Para Sougo era de esperarse escuchar la palabra: ´´descendiente´´ mezclado entre su discurso de lo que se esperaba que él hiciera. La discusión escalo a mayores en pocos segundos gracias a las palabras poco amables de ese hombre_.

― _No olvides que aun eres de mi propiedad―dictamino con el semblante serio― recuerda que eres el único que puede extender el buen apellido Okita. Tu abuelo tuvo la desdicha de engendrar tres mujeres antes que a mí, el único que podía extender su legado― soltó con dureza― Siéntete afortunado de esta importante misión que se te encomendó y apresúrate en cumplir con tu deber, recuerda que llevas el estigma de un apellido con mas descendientes mujeres que hombres. Te costara encontrar al preciado varón― Sougo presiono el puño con fuerza, ese insulto a las mujeres de su familia iba, también, dirigido a su preciada hermana y esa era una falta que no podría perdonar._

― _Tu…― su garganta quemaba con intensidad, listo para mandarlo a la mierda y salir de esa estúpida oficina, pero…_

― _Si me comprendes, lárgate ―soltó sin cambiar su expresión― Cumple con tu deber y no me decepciones― ¿Qué le grito? ¿Qué insultos le dijo? Ni él los recordaba, solo estaba al tanto que no era nada bueno._

 _No se enteró de como había llegado a la puerta de su hogar, de en qué momento había salido de la oficina y cuantas cosas más habrá hecho de camino hasta el pórtico de su mansión. Si bien no tenía ni interés por cumplir con las órdenes de Takahiro, si estaba ensimismado en que esa tarde la tomaría para descansar, su espíritu estaba saturado de tantas estupideces que escuchaba, de tantos desprecios y la simple utilización a la que era sometido._

 _Fatigado y asqueado espero unos segundos más antes de poder girar la perilla e ingresar en silencio buscando, con sus ojos cansados, una mullida cama que lo transporte al mundo de los sueños. Camino por el pasillo de la entra percatándose de la voz de Suzuran en la cocina, manteniendo una conversación con Jiiya y la anciana Otose. Catherine se escuchaba enojada por las palabras de las dos mujeres mayores mientras el esposo de su ama de llaves concordaba con su postura. Ignorando la habladuría, se trasladó con pesadez al pie de las escaleras, deseando recostarse por un par de horas._

 _El viento otoñal arrastro una diminuta hoja de Roble en pleno crecimiento, chocando con la vista cansada de Sougo. Sacándola de su campo de visión, se percató de que el jardín estaba más animado que de costumbre, que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y que las risas animadas era escandalosas, para lo que se acostumbraba en esa época._

 _Desde lejos, reconoció el sonido de la voz de ese par de jardineros, los ladridos animados de Sadaharu y el inconfundible sonido que Kagura emite al hablar. Aunque en este caso se escuchaba más alegre y vivaz. Curioso, camino un par de pasos ingresando a la sala de visitas, donde u sillón amplio con una mesita en frete dejaba reposar una pila de libros de botánica._

 _Esperaba haberse confundido, que el sueño y el agotamiento lo hicieran delirar de lo que verdaderamente oía. El perfil de ella no encajaba con esa risueña voz, con esa sonora risa, con esa agitación en su tono entrecortado por la fatiga. Ella no perdería los estribos aunque quisiera, siempre se mantenía al margen y no menguaba en sus conductas, ¿Entonces por que la veía tan feliz?_

― _Yo también quiero― pidió su esposa con una actitud infantil y animada._

 _Cerca de los árboles y mientras Sakata Gintoki, el mayor de los jardineros, entrecortaba las flores, Kagura reía por las acrobacias de Sadaharu. Las hojas juntadas en pequeños cúmulos, comenzaron a esparcirse nuevamente gracias al poder de la brisa y las carreras del can. Shinpachi, el sujeto de las gafas, se levantó del suelo con una corona de flores que apenas había acabado de hacer._

 _Acercándose mientras ese ruidoso perro continuaba alborotando la escena, Shinpachi se la coloco en la cabeza con una sonrisa casi maternal. Sougo no fue capaz de escuchar su conversación, solo atino a ver como la sonrisa complacida de Kagura, y el leve sonrojo de ambos comenzaban a resquebrajar un sentimiento incómodo y preocupante, ¿Acaso era la angustia?_

 _No era un simple nudo en la garganta, era el ardor en su pecho, el temblor en sus extremidades y la desesperación papando en su cuerpo. Por ello no pudo sentirse peor cuando dos días después, Kagura soltó el nombre anhelante de Shinpachi._

 _Se sentía amenazado, no podía dejar de pensar que algo le inquietaba, que no podría irse habiendo presenciado esas escenas. Aquello fue el punto crítico para negarse completamente al viaje con Hosen._

Con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los ojos rojizos de Sougo se elevaron por sobre los papeles, solo observo como más documentos llegaban de la mano de Hijikata. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera había terminado con todo lo que ya tenía en su escritorio.

― Creo que eso es demasiado para una persona― suspiro el castaño haciéndole un lugar para dejar el nuevo montón.

― Lo he hablado con el señor Takahiro, pero él insiste en que su hijo sea el único que tiene el derecho de manejar las cuentas― explico tranquilo Hijikata, percatándose que no había ni un documento terminado de sellar. Seguramente algo estaba desviando su atención.

― Cree que alguien va a robarle las ideas de tan amplio progreso, es un viejo insoportable y desconfiado― soltó con molestia ― No hacemos nada tan innovador como para tener un conocimiento fuera de lo común― explico tranquilo mientras analizaba por donde comenzar ― A veces siento que solo busca explotarme―

― ¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste con Hosen?― Sougo lo miro dubitativo― De esa manera no tendrías estos dilemas y te mantendrías libre de Takahiro― explico tomando un par de hojas para sellarlas. No era experto en el tema, pero podía ayudar en pequeñas cosas.

Sougo medito su pregunta. No sabía si decirle o no la causa de su negación, Hijikata se reiría y afirmaría nuevamente el tan molesto: ´´Te lo dije´´.

Resoplo antes de comenzar con su la tan conocida descripción de Soyo, dejando fuera los rasgos físicos de su ´´amada´´. Cuando hablo con Sakata Gintoki se había sorprendido de las palabras del hombre, el cual expreso la gran similitud con Mitsuba. Lo peor había sido recordar las mañas de su hermana y las acciones involuntarias de esta al sonreír. ¿Por qué demonios eran tan similares? ¿Qué tanto decía aquello de él? ¿Acaso…?

― Es extraño escucharte hablar de Mitsuba― corto Hijikata su tan minuciosa descripción, dejando pasmado al joven Okita.

― Estaba hablando de Soyo―aclaro Sougo carraspeando la garganta. Su rostro se puso pálido y las gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrerlo desde su sien. Hijikata se percató de su estupor y soltó una sonrisa socarrona de victoria.

― No sé si es el mejor momento para decirlo pero… Te lo dije―expreso irritando al menor― Tu problema, Sougo, es que te encaprichaste con Tokugawa Soyo― explico tranquilo― Solo eres un niño que…― el castaño presiono los dientes aguantando su irritación.

― No estoy encaprichado, solo es una coincidencia que…― pero esta vez le tocaba a Hijikata detenerlo. Paso muchos años escuchando las excusas de Sougo para no ver la realidad que tenía adelante, Toushirou estaba cansado de sus excusas.

― Soyo te comprendía mucho mejor que cualquiera porque estaba pasando por una situación igual a la tuya―corto sus palabras clavando su mirada en los rojizos de su cuñado― Su comportamiento es similar a la de Mitsuba y eso es un punto más a su favor, principalmente en esos momentos― murmuro eso ultimo recordando el pasado de ambos.

Sougo había sufrido demasiado por el maltrato hacia su madre cuando se la descubrió en una situación de traición. El engaño llego a oídos de todos los miembros Okita, alegando la posibilidad de alejarla de toda muestra pública, con temor a dejarlos en ridículo. Fue un momento muy problemático en el que la pobre señora Okita era alejada de sus hijos.

Si bien Mitsuba se hizo cargo de Sougo, el contacto con su hermana, aquello no sirvió para aminorar su vacío. Principalmente desde que Mitsuba había comenzado una relación amorosa con Toushirou. Fue en medio de ese tremendo caos que Tokugawa Soyo llego, convirtiéndose en la única persona que podía comprenderlo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por la familia Okita de mantener ese escándalo en secreto, no se pudo evitar que la noticia se filtrara y un grupo de personas cuchichearan por ahí ensuciando el apellido. Algo similar sufrieron los Tokugawa en aquella época. Las desgracias y las habladurías comenzaron a hacer a un lado tanto a Sougo como a Soyo, terminando por apoyarse mutuamente.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver―

― Claro que tiene que ver. Querías a Soyo y la sigues queriendo, pero no de la forma que tú crees― explico metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos buscando su pipa― A pesar de que siempre te has quejado de Kagura, ¿Nunca se te hizo extraño que del único tema que hablaras con nosotros sea de ella?― lo cuestiono. Sougo trago saliva sin saber exactamente que decir― Incluso puedo citarte en muchos momentos del pasado, la cantidad de cosas que nos has contado de ella― el castaño solo podía balbucear. Hijikata carraspeo su garganta preparándose para su actuación― ´´Siempre es lo mismo, Kagura no actúa sinceramente. No sé por qué lo hace, ¿Acaso no soy su prometido?´´― modulo su voz para sonar igual a un mocoso molesto.

― No recuerdo…― Sougo trataba de negar la realidad, sin poder creérselo.

― ¿Seguro? Era una de tus quejas más comunes― se puso la pipa entre sus labios y comenzó a prenderla con calma, mientras dejaba a Sougo asimilar las cosas― Te negabas a querer a Kagura, en más de una ocasión dijiste que su comportamiento no iba con la sinceridad que buscabas. Muchas veces dijiste que ella llevaba una máscara siempre― rio divertido― Admito que al principio creí en tus palabras, pero esa chica no es como tú piensas― las palabras de Hijikata le recordaron la vez que Mitsuba le había dicho exactamente lo mismo― Me atrevería a decir que fue su actitud, por seguir al grupo elitista, lo que te alejo de ella. Por qué te recuerdo perfectamente quejándote de ella, por cualquier tema, pero nunca dijiste: ´´No la quiero´´―

Hijikata lo dejo en jaque.

Lo miro directo con una sonrisa de complicidad, trayendo consigo un recuerdo del pasado.

 _Sougo tenía unos trece años cuando escapo de las miradas de los adultos junto a Kagura. Hijikata salió en la búsqueda de ese mocoso, a pesar que la mayoría había optado por dejarles a solas por aquella vez. Querían que se conocieran más, para que el matrimonio sea prospero._

 _El problema fue cuando el atardecer comenzó a caer y ese mocoso no volvía. La anciana Kazue regresaría pronto, con la niña, a su mansión. Por pedido de Mitsuba, el de cabellera negra, salió en búsqueda de ese par de críos. Pero ni siquiera necesito salir del complejo Okita, para ver como Sougo arrastraba a Kagura de la mano. Una mano que se entrelazaba con la de ella. No le prestó atención en su momento, pero en cuanto ella se alejó despidiéndose –de forma muy ceremonia- de Sougo, Hijikata se acercó al menor observando un leve sonrojo en este._

 _´´Me gusta´´ le respondió a Toushirou después de preguntarle la causa de su nerviosismo._

― Tu mismo lo dijiste― volvió a hablar el asesor― También recuerdo preguntarte si ya no la querías, pero solo desviabas la pregunta―

― ¿Qué me tratas de decir?―

― No es de extrañar que por encontrar a alguien que pudiera comprenderte, en una situación de extrema vulnerabilidad, hayas caído en la ilusión de estar enamorado. Además, se le sumaria el hecho de que ambas, Mitsuba y Soyo, tienen una personalidad similar―explico tranquilo exhalando el humo de su boca― Si lo ves ahora, puede que nunca la hayas querido realmente―

― ¿Cómo puede…?― la entrada abrupta de Takahiro en la oficina corto la conversación dejando a Sougo con mas dudas.

La tarde siguió con tanto trabajo como de costumbre. Con Sougo escuchando las quejas de Takahiro e Hijikata asesorando el trabajo de ese viejo. Por otra parte, Sougo solo se encargaba de los documentos mientras la charla que tuvo, momentos previos, con su cuñado reaparecían con fuerza, irrumpiendo su paz mental. ¿Y si todo aquello era cierto?

´´Si eso fuese real…´´ se encontró tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de Hijikata, para rápidamente negarla nuevamente. ´´No me gusta´´ se lo repetía una y mil veces, pero al momento de decirlo en voz alta encontraba solo excusas para no hacerlo. Se descubrió haciendo lo mismo que a sus 14 años, negando una respuesta concreta –con respecto a los sentimientos por Kagura-.

Terminando su trabajo, por ese día, Sougo se levantó de su asiento despidiéndose de su padre. El carruaje lo llevaría en dirección a su hogar, junto a su esposa. Una a la que no quería, aunque no era capaz de expresarlo con concretas palabras.

Girando la perilla y dejar su abrigo en la entrada, camino al salón en busca de alguien, que ni el mismo sabia. Hasta que la encontró, sentada en el sofá reclinada en uno de los apoyabrazos, leyendo un libro de Botánica. Kagura estaba tan abstraída en su lectura que no se dio cuenta lo observada que estaba siendo por Okita Sougo.

 _´´Nunca dijiste: No la quiero´´_

A Sougo se le acelero el pecho al mirarla de esa forma, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad, una que estaba negando desde hace algún tiempo.

Recordó el anhelo con que miraba las flores en el centro de mesa, suspirando por el más joven de los jardineros. Le picaban las ganas de que suspirara por él.

Recordó el momento donde la vio sonreír tan abiertamente ante él, mientras se apenaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rogaba internamente porque le sonría de esa forma?

´´Nunca dijiste: No la quiero´´

Ahogo un quejido de su garganta. No podía creer todo aquello, aun no podía. Pero si haría algo para descubrirlo. Quería saber cómo se sentiría verla sonreír para él, como sería que murmura su nombre con aprecio, quería saber si sentiría algo tan importante como para decirle a Hijikata: ´´Tenias razón´´.

― Ya llegaste― Kagura levanto su vista del libro topándose con la mirada centrada de Kagura.

Si comenzaba a intentar conocerla mejor, a pasar más tiempo con ella, a dejar de ignorarla, podría descubrir si las palabras de Hijikata eran ciertas.

Lo intentaría, a partir de mañana muchas cosas comenzaran a cambiar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker:**

 **Acá estoy, dejando un capítulo más. Espero publicar el 16 para el día 25 XD porque si no me muero. Gracias por dejar comentarios, lamento los que aún no pude responder, pero me estoy centrando más en escribir que en otra cosa.**

 **Este fick no está editado, lo hare después de que termine diciembre.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 _20 de Diciembre de 1868_

 _Sougo:_

 _Últimamente has tenido un comportamiento demasiado sospechoso._

 _Me sorprendiste, semanas atrás, cuando comenzaste una plática conmigo. Fue corta y llena de simples monosílabos, pero demasiado raro para venir de ti._

 _Una simple pregunta como: ´´ ¿Cómo estás?´´ me dejo tan sorprendida que mantuve mis alimentos suspendidos en el aire hasta comprender las palabras que habías soltado. Te incomodaste en cuanto lo dijiste y buscaste mirar hacia otro lado._

 _Por un momento pensé que era mera influencia de Gin, te imagine hablando con él acerca del tema. Pensar en la posibilidad que ese hombre, que ama los dulces, este llenándote la cabeza para arreglar nuestra relación, me incomodaba, pero me mantuve pasible ante tu pregunta. Una respuesta simple y cortante te entregue: ´´Igual que siempre´´. Maquine en mi cabeza las maneras para obligar a Gintoki a no meterse en nuestro trato personal. Solo que esa suposición mía no fue muy certera que digamos. Él no había hablado contigo._

 _´´Solo conversamos acerca de Japón y mi vida amorosa´´ respondió sincero ante mi pregunta, ´´Nunca hablamos de su matrimonio. El señor Okita es bastante reservado´´ expreso tranquilo encogiendo sus hombros._

 _Confío en Gin y en sus palabras, pero entonces… ¿Por qué te acercas cada vez más a mí? ¿A qué se debe tantas preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa que es lo que hago o dejo de hacer? ¿Cuál es la causa del cambio en tu comportamiento?_

 _Todavía estoy demasiado sorprendida con los últimos hechos del día anterior. Después de escuchar el golpeteo de la aldaba en la puerta principal y ver como la pobre Suzuran fuera a atender, no supe que pensar al respecto. Un hombre de traje y corbata con tres paquetes bastante grandes, ingreso acompañado de dos ayudantes. Tomando un momento para presentarse ante mí, el sastre dijo: ´´El señor Okita Sougo me mando a llamar para hacer los preparativos propios para el gran evento, el_ _ **fancy dress party**_ _´´. Sin llegar a comprender del todo, me sorprendió ver como ese hombre solicitaba, que de igual forma, Shinpachi y Gintoki se acercaran a probar los trajes. ´´La presentación en sociedad de las hijas del señor Isaburo Sasaki será muy pronto, es normal que las grandes familias vayan bien arregladas´´ explico después de cuestionarlo, y cito: ´´El señor Isaburo es un hombre muy talentoso, muchos ricos querrán ganar territorio en sus proyectos. Es esperable que el señor Okita quiera presentarse para mejorar no solo su reputación, sino que también conseguir a tal magnifico inventor trabajando para su empresa´´._

 _Admito que me decepcione un poco. Pero que se le va a hacer, esa respuesta iba mejor contigo._

 _La invitación de Shinpachi y Gin aún se me hace muy extraño, quisiera saber qué tipo de interés tienes en ellos. Quiero saber qué es lo que te motiva para atraerlos a una fiesta tan importante como esta. Me guardare mis especulaciones para más adelante, de momento aceptare ir a la mansión Isaburo. Hace mucho tiempo no he veo a mi hermano, será bueno cruzármelo en medio de la fiesta._

 _Lo que me deja pensando es, como se camuflara Kamui para pasar desapercibido entre tanta multitud._

 _Si es una fiesta tan importante… ¿Cuantos Umibouzu se presentaran allí? ¿Qué ocurrirá si papi se cruzase con mi hermano? Esta reunión me tiene muy angustiada._

.

15 de enero de 1869

Sougo se encontraba pensativo en uno de los sofás de la sala principal. Al frente de él, en el sillón amplio, se encontraba Kagura reclinada leyendo un libro. La cubierta de este era poco visible, pero suponía que se trataba del cuidado de las plantas.

Sin importarle su presencia, la pelirroja seguía dando vueltas a las páginas prosiguiendo con su lectura. A pesar de sentirse observada por un par de ojos rojizos, la chica hizo caso omiso de ello.

Esperando a que ella lo cuestionara, Sougo se sentó al frente de ella, paciente de su reacción. Quería que preguntara la causa de su invitación tan repentina, si se asombraría, si causaría alguna especie de reacción en sus emociones… pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Decepcionado, en parte, bufo levemente consiguiendo que los ojos azulados de ella se elevaran, por sobre las hojas del libro, por escasos segundos.

― ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?― lo cuestiono siendo incapaz de esperar una afirmación de su parte.

No era la incomodidad de tenerlo en casa, más bien era el deseo de poder ir a jugar con Sadaharu sin tenerlo cerca. Quería seguir con las tutorías que Shinpachi le daba y las historias ficticias de Gintoki. Cada día esperaba más ansiosa su retirada.

Aunque estaba claro que ese cuestionamiento no fue muy bien recibido. Sougo gruño al escucharla tan impaciente por que se vaya. Sus ojos rojizos buscaron alterado, a Shinpachi Shimura, ¿Cuál era su problema con que este en esa casa? ¿Acaso le impedía estar cerca de ese jardinero? ¿Qué mierda…? Se mordió los labios para controlar su descontento.

― ¿Te molesta que aun este aquí?― su voz salió demandante, iracunda y dolida, muy dolida.

― No preguntes cuando sabes la respuesta― su mirada neutral le dio la clara indicación de ese día tampoco congeniarían, ni siquiera un poco.

Manteniendo el silencio se levantó de su sillón colocándose su Levita dispuesto a marcharse. Pero antes… vio a Kagura tan ensimismada en ese libro, que se dispuso a caminar en sentido contrario a la puerta principal. Sougo se dirigió al jardín, en busca de una persona.

El retroceso en su caminar llamo la atención de la pelirroja. El castaño salió tranquilo, con los guantes y una bufanda abrigando su cuerpo del fuerte temporal. Tenía que dejar ciertos asuntos bien en claro.

.

La cabellera azulada de Nobume comenzó a ondearse con la fuerte briza invernal. Junto a su abrigo de piel cubriendo sus manos con guantes, salió en busca de su mayordomo. El joven Kamui salió unos momentos al patio a tomar un poco de aire. Nobume lo había notado en muy mal estado ese último tiempo. La preparación de la fiesta no ayudaba mucho a que el pobre se tranquilizara.

Preocupada y comprendiendo el dilema que estaba pasando se acercó a él esperando calmarlo un poco. Liberando su mano del guante, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. El tacto cálido y reconfortante de Nobume llamo la atención del pelirrojo que volteo su mirada a verla, sorprendiéndose de no haberla escuchado llegar.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― pregunto tranquila.

― Aun no lo asimilo―

Hace unos días había llegado, desde una dirección desconocida, dos carta de parte de su madre. Kouka las envió con días de antelación a su día de defunción. Las palabras y las revelaciones que su madre le brindaba en la carta lo sorprendieron tanto, que a pesar de haber pasado más de un mes aún se seguía preguntando el por qué no lo supo, hasta ahora.

― No es necesario que fuerces una sonrisa el día de hoy―apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él ― Durante la celebración no te necesito como mayordomo―musito tranquila presionando sus manos contra las de Kamui― Serás un invitado mas a nuestra fiesta― el pelirrojo la miro sorprendido ―Después de todo, tienes muchas cosas de las que hablar con Kagura al respecto― le sonrió con calma― Deja todo en mis manos―

.

Llegando al _**ballroom**_ _s,_ sobre la calle principal, el carruaje aparco cerca de la entrada principal. Sougo bajo con su tan bochornoso disfraz de príncipe medieval. No podía estar más molesto por el traje a medida que el sastre selecciono para él. Se arrepentía enormemente por no aclarar los tantos. Con una camisa de mangas amplias, pantalones ajustados, unas botas llegando –casi a la rodilla-, un chaleco con detalles en dorados, un sombrero con pluma rojiza y muchos más símbolos estrafalarios –como la capa a medio llegar de su espalda- Sougo bufo sin podérselo creer.

― ¿Y ahora?― pregunto Gintoki a sus espaldas.

Gin venia vestido muy similar a uno de los grandes personajes de **Goethe** , **Mephistofeles**. Con su traje ajustado de color rojizo casi en su totalidad, Gin parecía una bailarina de los infiernos que bajo a tierra para hacer el completo ridículo. El mismo jardinero no estaba muy convencido con su disfraz, el recordaba –al leer la novela ´´Goethe´´- a un personaje maquiavélico con alas negras y espeluznante, pero en vez de eso tenía unas diminutas alas de murciélago que servían de distracción para evitar las miradas llenas de mofa de la gran mayoría.

Y para su pésima desgracia, Shinpachi había sido el único que consiguió un traje decente. Vestido como el rey Lui XVI, se veía elegante y muy presentable, una imagen completamente diferente a la realidad.

Sougo estaba irritado por la situación que estaba pasando, hasta que vio el zapato de Kagura bajar del carruaje. Sin medir sus movimientos se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y ayudarla a descender del carruaje. La chica mira al piso, seguramente en las mismas condiciones que las de él, estaba avergonzada.

Hace años, cuando aún eran unos niños, Sougo y Kagura habían asistido a una de esas fiestas de disfraces. En aquellos días, vestirse de algún personaje ficticio no era la gran cosa, pues ambos eran niños y la vergüenza no era tan grande como en esos momentos.

Pero para Sougo, la pena que Kagura sentía era infundada. Realmente se veía muy atractiva siendo Alicia. Llevando un _**fancy dresses**_ especial con las características adecuadas para representar al personaje Lewis Carroll. Su vestido color celeste con capas y capas de telas por sobre la enagua, los pliegues escandalosos y el corsé ajustado. Los listones que caían tan finamente de su cabello bermellón. Kagura resplandecía por su encanto natural, pero no negaría que ese traje le sentara de maravilla.

Impulsado por una fuerza externa, el castaño levanto sus manos rosando con sus nudillos la mejilla sonrosada de la pelirroja. Kagura levanto la vista al sentir ese suave tacto proveniente de la persona que menos se lo esperaría. Fueron segundos los que se miraron mutuamente al momento de ser llamados por uno de los invitados.

― Okita Sougo, que bueno que ha venido― dándose vuelta sobre sus talones, el matrimonio se topó con el sonriente y muy amable joven Hongou Hisashi ―Buenas tardes, Okita Kagura―saludo de forma respetuosa el joven.

La pelirroja se congelo en su lugar, sintiendo un temblor en el cuerpo, un temblor que no pasó desapercibido para Gintoki. ¿Cuántas posibilidades de que Soyo haya llegado a la fiesta existían? ¿Cuántas veces podría cruzarse con la mujer que le hizo perder a su pequeño bebé? Esto tenía que ser una broma, ella no podía creer en esto. ¿Qué pasaría si se enfrentaran? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse estoica a pesar del trauma que llevaba consigo? Sudando de los nervios se acomodó al lado de sus dos amigos esperando que esa charla acabara para poder ingresar al calor del _**ballrooms**_ _._ Aunque Kagura esté considerando quedarse afuera y sufrir el viento helado de la temporada, que entrar y ver a esa indeseable mujer.

Sougo miro de soslayo como Kagura se aferraba al traje suelto de Shinpachi, aunque sus propias inseguridades no lo dejaban ver que ella también lo hacía con Gintoki.

― Sera mejor que entremos adentro, el viento está cada vez más fuerte― aconsejo Hisashi después de hacer las presentaciones debidas con sus jardineros.

Incomodo por ese rechazo de parte de Kagura por no dejar su lugar al lado de Shinpachi, Sougo tuvo que alejarse para hacer las presentaciones sociales a las que estaba acostumbrado. Pero algo lo incómodo y no era precisamente los celos por la relación de su esposa con el jardinero, sino por la mirada perdida de ella. No se veía feliz, no estaba esa sensación de vida en sus ojos. Kagura estaba triste y Sougo no comprendía la causa. Tal vez su repentino acercamiento le desagrado, pero… ¿Tanto le desagradaba su presencia? ¿Era su culpa? Quiso acercarse a ella, aun si le desagradaba quería –verdaderamente- cambiar muchas cosas, pero…

― Me alegra poder verte, Sougo―

Sorprendido por escucharla, el castaño dio vuelta la mirada dejando de ver por escasos segundos a su esposa. Al frente, Hongou Soyo se encontraba con una sonrisa radiante, típica de ella. Él no pudo evitar soltar una sutil sonrisa al verla.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― pregunto sin saber exactamente que decirle.

Para Sougo, seguía siendo toda una duda el que no amara a Soyo, aún era difícil de creer. Costaba aún más verla tan cerca de él, vestida con el típico vestido lleno de pliegues que las mujeres gustaban usar. El traje de ella era una representación de un hada madrina, la representación total de la fantasía.

― Muy bien―sonrió avergonzada― Estuvo rondando un rumor hace unos días―rio apenada recordándole a Sougo sus días juntos antes de que él contrajera nupcias― espero que no lo hayas creído―

De tanto en tanto los ojos del castaño iban a parar a la ubicación que Kagura, Shinpachi y Gintoki tenían en el salón. Para su mala suerte, Kagura seguía aferrándose al brazo de ese jardinero.

― ¿De qué hablas?―pregunto sincero al no comprender de lo que hablaba.

― Se habló de que estaba embarazada―rio cubriendo su boca como su hermana solía hacer, el gesto dejo tieso a Sougo― Pero solo es un rumor―

― Comprendo― no estaba de humor para expresarse de mejor manera. Kagura no dejaba el brazo de Shinpachi y llego hasta recargar parte de su cuerpo en él, causando que el castaño solo hierva en cólera por tal cercanía de esos.

Escuchando de fondo las palabras de Soyo, Sougo redirigió su vista –precisamente- hacia el hombre de cabellera plateada y traje de diablo. Recordando la conversación que tuvieron, momentos previos antes de su partida a la oficina de Takahiro.

 _._

 _Estaba cansado de esperar el cuestionamiento por parte de Kagura, así que después de posar sobre sus hombros su levita, junto a unos guantes y una bufanda, salió al patio en busca de Gintoki. Agazapado entre los arbustos, alejado de Shinpachi, estaba retocando las plantas y cubriéndolas con telas para que no las consuma el frio invernal. Cada tanto, los pedazos de telas se curvaban producto del peso de la nieve sobre ellas._

― _Señor Okita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?― pregunto con una sonrisa confiada. Para él no había pasado desapercibido el extraño cambio de Sougo, las miradas hacia su señora y los celos que embargaban sus ojos al ver a su camarada, shinpachi._

 _Carraspeando la garganta, tragándose su orgullo –porque estaba más que claro que había sido descubierto con su comportamiento para nada adulto-, pidió un favor considerable._

― _Ayúdame a comprenderla mejor―_

 _._

Se mordió el labio recordando la plática con Sakata mientras veía al frente la sonrisa de Soyo al momento de contar como había estado y la causa de su ausencia en el círculo elitista. No podía escucharla solo estaba su conversación de la mañana y los ojos azulados de Kagura en su memoria.

― Acá está la dirección― explico Soyo metiendo un papelito dentro del bolsillo de su camisa― ¿Crees que ahora podremos vernos más seguido?―

Las palabras de ella eran solo un eco inteligible que Sougo no llegaba a comprender.

 _._

 _Se había sonrojado levemente, apenado por pedir tal cosa. No podía hacer de otra, después de todo ese hombre era con quien pasaba más tiempo, también estaba Shinpachi pero no le pediría por nada en el mundo ayuda a ese sujeto._

 _Gin sonrió de costado comprendiendo el dilema del señor Okita, después de todo y a pesar de la posición tan privilegiada de él, Sougo seguía siendo un crio de dieciocho años._

― _Para comprenderla, primero debe comprenderse a usted mismo― explico tranquilo mientras dejaba su trabajo ya finalizado_

 _._

Al otro lado del salón, Kagura, observo entristecida la charla que Sougo mantenía con Soyo de manera muy animada. Pudo verlo morderse el labio, como sus ojos rojizos no salían del rostro de la azabache. Su esposo ni siquiera parpadeaba estando a su lado, una punzada se clavó en su pecho bajando lentamente su vista.

― ¿Ocurre algo?―pregunto Shinpachi preocupado.

― Nada― musito. Para Gin era una respuesta más que afirmativa de saber que esa mujer que estaba hablando con su señor era de quien él hubiese, o seguía, enamorado.

Acariciando la cabeza, de forma silenciosa, Gintoki trato de darle consuelo. Lo mejor era distraerla. Okita Sougo debía estar seguro de lo que quería hacer, no lo ayudaría sin ver la determinación en sus ojos. Su señora merecía un poco de paz.

 _._

― _¿Qué siente por Kagura?―_

 _._

Fue un segundo en el que los ojos de Sougo se desviaron nuevamente en busca de su compañera. Pero la aparición repentina de una silueta en medio de la multitud helo su sangre provocándole un pánico indescriptible.

Ese hombre que llegaba, de cabellera negra y antifaz provoco en Kagura una alegría inmensa, a tal punto que dejo el decoro a un costado para lanzarse a abrazarlo.

Le sonrió tan feliz, tan animada que sus puños se apretaron con fuerza tensando sus músculos.

― ¿Sougo?― pregunto dudosa al verlo en tal estado. La azabache dirigió su vista a donde los ojos de su amado se posaban. El temor se apodero de ella comprendiendo la situación― Sougo, tienes que ir a visitarme. Te estaré esperando― rogo.

 _._

― _No lo sé― musito sinceramente― Solo quiero conocerla―_

 _._

Para sorpresa de Kagura, su hermano había aparecido en medio de la fiesta sorprendiéndola con un traje de sombrero loco y una peluca negra para pasar desapercibido. Fue extenso el tiempo que no se vieron, no era su culpa si la veían con malos ojos. Él era su preciado hermano y el tiempo distante fue la causante de sus sonrisas amplias y su enorme emoción.

El sonar del tintineo de una copa llamo la atención de todos los invitados. El señor Isaburo se alzó en lo más alto de un podio junto a su amada esposa, preparado para dar un mensaje.

― Damas y Caballeros―saludo a unos y otros ― Esta fiesta fue organizada para hacer las presentaciones de mis hijas en sociedad, pero temo decirles que ambas son bastante pudorosas y por eso han optado por presentarse en la finalización de la reunión. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes pero…― mientras las palabras de Isaburo Sasaki seguían escuchándose, gracias a la acústica del lugar, Kamui tomo la mano de Kagura y la arrastro lejos del centro. Pronto comenzaría el gran baile y él tenía que mostrarle un sobre muy importante.

Dejando a Gintoki y Shinpachi para que se diviertan, ambos se perdieron entre medio de la multitud mientras las palabras de Isaburo llamaban la atención.

Alejada, Nobume se mantenía expectante de la situación. No podía permitir que nadie moleste a ese par cuando de dar noticias tan importantes se tratase.

 _._

― _Quiero que sonría por mi causa―_

 _._

― Sougo― volvió a llamar Soyo viendo a su amado tan perdido en la vista al frente.

Hubiera buscado una manera para detenerlo, diciéndole cualquier estupidez, mintiendo para mantenerlo a su lado. Pero el castaño se alejó sin que la dejara pensar en un plan.

En cuanto Kamui la arrastro lejos de su rango de vista, se movió por impulso propio. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué ella parecía tan amigable con él? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

 _._

― _Quiero que esté a mi lado―_

 _._

El discurso de Isaburo se acaba con un ´´Disfruten la fiesta´´ y la música se vuelve a reactivar con más fuerza comenzando las danzas tan características. Sougo se encuentra completamente atrapado en esa gran multitud de personas dando sus pasos de baile.

La perdió de vista.

No la encuentra y su preocupación no mengua.

 _._

― _Quiero que sea verdaderamente mía, para siempre―_

 _._

Esto debía ser una broma, ¿A dónde se la llevo ese sujeto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Navidad** **: Si bien se celebraba la navidad con árboles adornados, regalos y cenas familiares (cosas que el príncipe Alberto –esposo de la reina victoria-, trajo de Alemania), pero preferiría dejar estas escenas para más adelante, cuando la relación comience a llevarse mucho mejor. Realmente no me gusta escribir más de una vez los mismos eventos (Y ya demasiado hago con la insistencia por el heredero), por lo que omití ese espíritu festivo.**

 **Fancy dress party** **: Fiestas que se organizaban habitualmente en casas particulares y en las que los anfitriones elegantemente disfrazados recibían a sus invitados y los agasajaban con magníficos tentempiés y, muy a menudo, con música.**

 **Ballrooms** **: Salones habilitados para grandes bailes**

 **Fancy dresses** **: No eran disfraces propiamente dichos sino trajes cuidadosamente elaborados con los que se representaba a personajes reales o ficticios, y que iban evolucionando según las modas literarias o culturales del momento.**

 **Goethe: fue un poeta, novelista, dramaturgo y científico alemán, contribuyente fundamental del Romanticismo, movimiento al que influyó profundamente. Su nombre completo: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.**

 **Mephistofeles: Es el diablo, personaje que aparece en una de las obras de Goethe, ´´Fausto´´.**

 **Luis XVI: Fue rey de Francia y de Navarra1 entre 1774 y 1789, copríncipe de Andorra entre 1774 y 1793, y rey de los franceses4 entre 1789 y 1792.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Como ya lo vengo diciendo desde hace unos capítulos, no llego a editar los capítulos y este no es la excepción. Si ven errores o cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme, los editare después de que pase diciembre, el mes más caótico XD.**

 **Nos leeremos dentro de poco.**

 **¡Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 _04 de Agosto de 1866_

 _Kagura:_

 _Hija, lamento el tiempo que no hemos podido estar juntas. Sé que estas preocupada y que deseas venir a visitarme, pero preferiría que te abstengas de cualquier complicación._

 _No estoy sola._

 _Kamui se ha portado de maravilla, me ha cuidado bastante bien. Siempre se queda a mi lado a pesar del tiempo largo que trabaja en la mansión Isaburo. Pero si tengo que ser sincera, creo que Kamui está muy feliz desde que está allí, a pesar de las quejas que suelta constantemente._

 _A veces viene de visita la señorita Imai, hija de Isaburo, el hombre para el cual trabaja. Me sorprende verlo al lado de Imai, te sorprenderías si te dijera de los sonrosados que he visto en él. Se parece mucho a su padre._

 _Pero no es precisamente de tu hermano de quien quiero hablar, sino de la otra persona que me ha estado acompañando._

 _Umibouzu Kankou._

 _Tanto Kamui como tú, han pedido que cuente sobre él en reiteradas ocasiones y en todas ellas la melancolía me ha vencido. A través de las cartas no será tan doloroso contarlo, podría explicar la situación que se vivió en la época en que tu papá y yo nos casamos._

 _Anteriormente te conté el cómo nos conocimos, sus frases elaboradas con respecto a la flor que me regalaba una y mil veces antes de siquiera enamorarme, todo porque le recordaba a ella. La forma tan´´ poderosa´´ de nacer en cualquier suelo hostil y su ´´belleza tan perfecta´´, fueron algunos elogios que tu padre uso para cortejarme._

 _No paso mucho para que comenzara una relación y posteriormente deseáramos unirnos en matrimonio. Me hizo demasiado feliz llevar el apellido Umibouzu por unos tres años._

 _Poco antes de que nacieras, mi pequeña Kagura, Kankou fue llamado por su madre a comprometerse con otra mujer. Temo decirte, que a pesar de llevar un matrimonio en su completa legalidad, fue un deshonor para Kazue y todo el legado de los Umibouzu enterarse de que él se hubiese casado con una simple campesina._

 _Teniendo a Kamui siendo muy pequeño y a ti a punto de nacer, Kankou no vacilo al negarse en comprometerse. Pero por algún motivo, después de regresar de una charla con ella, Kankou me pregunto: ´´ ¿Que valoras más, nuestra unión o esta familia?´´ y ahí supe que no volvería a verlo nunca más. No sé exactamente que le habrá dicho, pero sus ojos deprimidos me daban una idea de las medidas que esa mujer tomo:_

 _Chantaje._

 _Pero debo admitir que mi sorpresa fue mayor, a pesar de estar completamente resignada con no volver a vernos. Tu padre se ha tomado la molestia de venir a visitarme de vez en cuando. Durante el tiempo que Kamui no está en la casa, Kankou ha pasado tiempo tomando cuidados por mi estado de salud._

 _Y no mentiré que me siento feliz de verlo más seguido, pero aún me faltas tú, Kagura._

 _Tu padre me ha contado cosas un tanto preocupantes. Me dijo que no te ve muy convencida con el matrimonio, que sospecha que no deseas casarte. ¿Esto es verdad, pequeña Kagura? Realmente deseo que seas feliz y que no te esfuerces por tu madre._

 _Ya no es importante, ¿Sabes? La medicina no está haciendo efecto como debería, que te cases o no, no es relevante. Sé que suena crudo, pero es la verdad._

 _Vuelve Kagura, con tu familia. Aun si ya no esté en casa, aun si cometiste errores, somos tu familia y siempre estaremos a tu lado. Así que vuelve cuando gustes._

.

15 de enero de 1869

Moviéndose con rapidez llevándose por delante algún bailarín, olvidando el ´´disculpe´´, Sougo se movió sin pensar a través del salón. El cabello tan destacable de su esposa no se encontraba por ninguna parte, no lo podía ver, Kagura había desaparecido de la pista de baile. El castaño pensó en dirigirse hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso, el balcón, o algún pasillo donde ese hombre pudo haberla arrastrado.

Se largaría en su búsqueda si tan solo una mano en su hombro no se hubiese posado con fuerza. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás, Sougo, se topó con una mujer de ojos rojizos y cabello azulado vestida de reina roja, personaje tan característico de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

No recordaba haberla cruzado en alguna fiesta típica de las clases altas, esa mujer era muy desconocida hasta que…

― Imai Nobume― se presentó con educación― soy la hija mayor de Isaburo― Sougo enarco una ceja al ver la diferencia entre uno y otro apellido, desconfiando de las palabras de esa mujer― Fui adoptada hace varios años atrás, Isaburo me permitió seguir conservando mi apellido― explico viendo su confusión.

Sin importarle mucho sus palabras saco su mano de su hombro, listo para marcharse. Kagura era una prioridad en esos momentos.

― No te preocupes― volvió a hablar Nobume deteniéndolo con una pequeña curva en sus ojos― Kamui vino a buscar a Kagura. Umibouzu Kankou y ella mantendrán una charla― señalo con la cabeza a un costado de la fiesta. Sougo siguió su mirada hasta toparse con la silueta imponente de Umibouzu subiendo la escalinata― Es mejor no interrumpirlos, no mantienen una charla padre e hija desde hace muchos años― el castaño se sorprendió de las palabras de Nobume.

Está de más decir que Sougo poco y nada sabía de la familia de Kagura, ni de la relación que tienen entre ellos. El trato hacia Kagura, durante su infancia, parecía tan normal, tan frio. Su abuela solía mirarla con severidad cuando ella cometía algún error. Pocas veces la vio aflojar su sonrisa para volver a ella por pedido de la anciana Kazue. Por eso, en una ocasión, toma la decisión de llevársela lejos para ver cómo era ella realmente, pero no hubo cambio, Kagura no aparecía, solo su típica y vacía mascara.

La revelación que Nobume le daba era bastante abrumadora. Umibouzu no era un hombre malo, lo había descubierto muchas veces. Kankou se tomó varias molestias en averiguar si Kagura sería feliz con él. Aun recordaba cuando pidió preguntarle algo de suma importancia.

 _´´ ¿Quieres casarte con Kagura?´´ Sougo no supo que responderle y quedo callada por unos segundos hasta que Kazue y Takahiro llegaron a interrumpir. Lo escucho maldecir antes de mirarlo fijamente con una advertencia, ´´No la quiero ver llorar´´._

 _Recordó lo asombrado que quedo, ´´Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella´´ sus palabras salieron unos días después de la advertencia que Umibouzu le había dejado. El lord, lo observo de soslayo soltando un bufido, ´´Si pudiera lo haría´´._

No muy convencido por las palabras de Nobume, termina aceptando el no ir detrás de ella a interrumpirlos, pero algo le insiste en saber si ese tal Kamui está en la misma habitación que Kagura.

― Me permitiría un baile―los ojos rojizos de Nobume vieron la inquietud en el compañero de vida de su querida amiga. Esa reunión familiar no se podía interrumpir por nada y el Okita no sería la excepción.― Quisiera hablar un momento con usted― se inclinó en una reverencia elegante mientras Sougo maldecía el protocolo.

Siendo la agasajada y a quien se le debía total respeto por aquella noche, Sougo se sintió encasillado por la educación que lo encamino en su vida. Cerrando los ojos y bufando por el movimiento inoportuno de Nobume acepto acompañarla en ese baile. Tomo su mano y posicionándose cerca del centro, comenzaron a danzar mientras sus manos se sostenían.

La chica de cabellera azulada sonrió victoriosa teniendo el control. Hace rato quería conocer personalmente al esposo de Kagura, saber cuál era esa relación tan conflictiva entre ellos, porque a pesar de que la hermana menor de Kamui negara una y mil veces que su relación no tenía conflictos, Nobume sabía que algo no andaba bien.

― ¿Qué quieres?― por fin escuchaba la voz de Sougo.

La melodía los llevo a un movimiento más rápido, haciendo girar a la hija de Isaburo y volver al paso tranquilo de la danza típica del principio.

― Nada en particular― dijo tranquila― Hace mucho que quería conocerlo personalmente― Sougo la miro con desconfianza. Si bien había escuchado hablar de las hijas de Isaburo, jamás había visto a ninguna de ellas.

― ¿Por qué me quería conocer?― la cuestiono.

― Siempre estuve expectante de si algún día aparecería o no en la mansión Isaburo― comento sincera. El castaño no comprendía las palabras de ella, ¿Por qué iría a verlos?― Cuando mi madre sale a pasear durante tantas horas, mi padre va en su búsqueda, preocupado por si ella estaría bien―

El sonido de los violines se apaciguo provocando que los pasos vayan lentos, armoniosos en una perfecta coreografía. Las faldas de los vestidos se abombaban por los movimientos rápidos y bruscos, pero caían gráciles cuando el movimiento era tan sereno y tranquilo.

― No comprendo― comento sincero. Nobume sonrió victoriosa, lo tenía donde quería.

― Como Kagura pasa muchas horas en nuestro hogar, regresando a casa a altas horas de la noche, pensé que usted se preocuparía― Sougo se sorprendió por lo dicho.

Para él era toda una sorpresa escuchar aquello. ¿Qué poco conocía a su esposa? Realmente no sabía nada de sus movimientos diarios. Es verdad que no se interesó en absoluto por ella durante sus años de casados, pero… ¿Esto era real? ¿Incluso ahora no se percataba de sus escapadas hacia la mansión Isaburo? ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Su sorpresa recayó acompañada de un sentimiento de inseguridad. Si no se daba cuenta de sus visitas a Nobume, entonces… ¿En donde conoció a Kamui?

― _Puedes tener a cualquier amante―_ Se maldijo al recordar sus palabras. Sougo, prácticamente no podía reprochar nada, él mismo le había dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera, de salir con quien se le dé la gana.

― _Me diste total libertad para salir con quien se me plazca ¿Lo olvidaste? ―_ La respuesta de Kagura cuando Sougo la increpo por su salida sin aviso el día en que llevo hasta el hogar de los Hijikata a su preciada hermana, comenzó a causarle pánico. Kagura tenía su permiso de hacer lo que ella quisiera, de irse con quien quiera… y ella estaba usando sus estúpidas palabras, palabras que había soltado sin razón.

El silencio de Sougo y la sorpresa que dejo en el rostro del castaño le aclararon todas las dudas. El matrimonio era de esos típicos que se pactaban y aun si se conocían desde la infancia, el cariño no existía… aunque la reacción de él al ver a Kagura partir con Kamui le provoco dudas.

― Dígame, señor Okita― volvió a tomar la palabra la mujer― ¿Usted ama a su esposa?― directa como siempre, hizo la pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

― ¿A qué se debe su pregunta?― no entendía la relación que mantenía esa chica con Kagura. No la recordaba en las fiestas, ni siquiera en su casamiento o en el aniversario de matrimonio. Su esposa no la había invitado a ninguna reunión de suma importancia para ella. Si eran amigas, ¿Por qué nunca…?

― Todo el mundo sabe como son los matrimonios arreglados― aclaro antes de tomar un impulso y pegar un pequeño salto para seguir con el baile de cuatro pasos mientras giraban lentamente― Si no hay afecto entre ustedes, lo cual sospecho…―

― ¿Kagura dijo que no lo había?― pregunto tragando saliva e interrumpiendo a su compañera de baile. Nobume encontró un atisbo de esperanza, ¿Acaso, podría ser que él este enamorándose de ella? ¿O siempre lo estuvo? No comprendía aun a ese hombre, pero sabía que afecto hacia Kagura, en este preciso momento, existía y mucho.

― ¿Está enamorado de ella?― volvió a cuestionar dejando al castaño nuevamente mudo― Si esta tan intrigado por los sentimientos que Kagura siente por usted, podría afirmar que mínimamente está interesado en ella― explico volviendo a girar sobre sus pies― Pero el silencio que está manteniendo al preguntarle sus sentimientos por ella, me dicen que aún no sabe lo que quiere― Sougo miro hacia otro lado, incomodo por esas palabras. Él sabía lo que quería con Kagura, pero la palabra ´´Amor´´ aun era confusa y no estaba seguro de usarla nuevamente.

― Yo la quiero―soltó sin titubear.

― Querer no es amar― Sougo se mordió el labio con fastidio― No se preocupe, no juzgo a las personas por no amar a alguien que fue obligado a brindar su cariño y vida a otra persona no querida― parecía sincera y comprensiva, pero la malicia casi nula en sus ojos seguía palpitando, deseosa por jugarle una broma a ese sujeto― Solo le preguntaba si amaba a Kagura― sonrió mirando en dirección a donde la pelirroja se había ido junto a su hermano― Vera, mi mayordomo, Kamui es muy amigo de Kagura― su sonrisa leve e imperceptible se curvo unos milímetros mas al ver la cara de espanto del castaño― Ella viene específicamente a verlo a él, suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos e incluso, Kagura, suele olvidarse de los modales cuando lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas― Nobume sintió una presión en el agarre de su mano, Sougo estaba llegando a su límite― No sé qué tipo de relación tengan, pero se ven muy unidos― Una sonrisa pícara en Nobume le helo la sangre― Suelen pedirme para estar a solas. Desde luego les doy su espacio, Kamui tiene unos minutos de descanso para poder almorzar, pero ama desperdiciarlos con ella― Sougo trago saliva sintiendo su pecho arder de dolor.

Quería matarlo, destripar a ese idiota era poco. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió ese mismo pánico por el que estuvo sufriendo estos días atrás, donde veía a Kagura sonreír por otra persona, por alguien que no fuese él. Comenzó a revolverle el estómago, a sentir la desesperación en esos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y si nunca se encontró con Umibouzu? ¿Y si solo todo esto era para distraerlo de la verdadero encuentro? No se vería con su padre, siempre fue ese idiota, ella estaba con Kamui en una maldita habitación haciendo vaya a saber qué cosa.

Soltó las manos de Nobume arto de todo aquello. La encontraría, así fuese lo último que hiciera.

― Si no la amas―volvió a hablar antes de que él se vaya― No seria mejor dejarla ser libre, aun si es en la clandestinidad―

Con ira contenida soltó palabras que jamás creyó decir en su vida.

― Kagura es y será _Mía_ , siempre―

Verlo marchar entre la multitud, llevándose por delante a cualquiera que se le interponga sin necesidad de pensar en dar unas simples e insulsas disculpas, dejaron muy conforme a la agasajada de esa noche. Okita Sougo era complicado de entender, solo esperaba que sus palabras no le generen problemas a su mayordomo. Porque a pesar de haber dicho la pura verdad, sus palabras sonaron ambiguas, Sougo tenía el total derecho de pensar cualquier cosa.

― Suerte, señor Okita―

.

Sentados en los sillones de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, Kagura y Kamui permanecen en silencio después de que sea ella quien leyera la carta de su madre.

El último mensaje dejado por Kouka para su hija explicaba gran parte de la relación con su padre. Un romance que se pudo concretar, que dio frutos en sus hijos, pero que se vio interrumpido por la anciana Kazue, su abuela.

Nada de lo leído en el sobre la sorprendía.

Si bien, no estaba enterada de tales detalles, Kagura sospechaba que ella haya sido la causante de su separación. Su abuela había sido capaz, incluso de anular el matrimonio de su hijo y mantenerlo en secreto por pura vergüenza.

Kamui saco de entre sus ropas otro sobre, pero este iba dirigido hacia su persona.

― También dejo un mensaje para mí, lo escribió tiempo después de la tuya― explico e mayordomo de los Isaburo― Kazue hizo firmar un contrato al calvo para obligarlo a casarse con Eromes, de lo contrario ella sería capaz de borrar todo rastro de su familia― Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida. Kamui lo había leído hace unos días atrás, pero aún seguía anonadado por las revelaciones. Siempre pensó que la decisión de abandonar a su propia familia era de él, de su padre. El mantenerse marginado de una mujer proveniente del campo, alejando a unos hijos que no eran dignos de su buen apellido, pero las cartas de su madre y el testimonio que consiguió por parte de uno de los sirvientes de la mansión Umibouzu, cambio su perspectivas con respecto a ese calvo. Aunque aún seguía sintiendo un profundo resentimiento hacia él, uno que se iba aminorando con el pasar de las horas.

― ¿Entonces papi…?―Kagura no pudo dejar de sentir tristeza por todo lo que ambos sufrieron, pero al mismo tiempo sintió felicidad al saber que su madre y su padre no solo se amaban sino que también seguían viéndose de manera clandestina.

Kamui asiente ante su pregunta que dejada a medias.

― Dime Kagura…― su hermana menor observo su perfil. Sus ojos seguían estáticos mirando al frente― ¿Es verdad lo que ella escribió en la carta?―pregunto confundiéndola― ¿Es verdad que no querías casarte?―

― N…no―dudo al responder levantando sospechas ante la mirada de su hermano― Estamos bien, no te preocupes― una sonrisa lo hubiese calmado en el pasado. Pero la duda de que todo estaba mal seguía persistiendo con tanta fuerza que Kamui no podía seguir ignorando la situación de ella y su, hasta ahora desconocido esposo.

― No me mientas― respondió tranquilo― ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Kagura, ¿Qué está sucediendo?― serio pero preocupado, la pelirroja bajo su mirada al piso sintiéndose regañada.

― No importa, ya no hay vuelta atrás―le sonrió apenada― No se puede cambiar nada―

Kamui suspiro pesadamente después de meditarlo unos segundos. Era verdad que no podía anularse el matrimonio, pero él, su hermano si podía hacer algo.

― Si te hizo algo, lo golpeare―

― Kamui― dijo sorprendida.

― Lo hare y no vas a detenerme―

Ella sonrió por las repentinas palabras de su hermano fundiéndose nuevamente en un abrazo. Kamui no era muy cariñoso, pero cuando ella lo necesitaba era capaz de entregar bastante afecto para poder calmarla.

Las palmadas en su cabeza diciéndole expresamente que todo estaba bien se vieron interrumpidas por el repentino ingreso de un tercero a la puerta.

Asombrado por verlos y mucho más por ver a Kamui en ese preciso lugar. Él no se lo había esperado.

Parado en medio de la habitación de huéspedes, Umibouzu Kankou no supo que decir expresamente. Kamui estaba con el semblante serio y rígido, mientras Kagura solo observaba expectante.

― Calvo…― como de costumbre, con su típica falta de respeto a su progenitor, el mayor se levantó de su cómodo asiento haciendo a un lado a Kagura, listo para hablarle sobre su descubrimiento. Pero previo que el gran lord se arrodillara ante ellos rogando e implorando disculpas.

― Discúlpenme―sus palabras dejaron estáticos a ambos― No hice lo necesario por ustedes o por su madre. Cometí muchos errores, me sentí abatido por el miedo y termine por hacer una gran estupidez― ambos pensaron en el contrato que había firmado― tuve que haber sido mas valiente, tomar a los tres y alejarme de todo. Ahora después de tantos años comience a ver que tal vez pudo haber una salida. Mis acciones no son justificadas con nada, no son perdonables. Ya perdí… perdimos a Kouka y el tiempo al lado de ustedes no fue el necesario, el esperado. Yo realmente les pido disculpas por…― Kamui se acerco a él rompiendo con sus palabras.

― No quiero tus disculpas― Kagura se preocupó por la reacción de su hermano. No podía ver su rostro y no sabía si estaba enojado o conmovido. Su voz neutral no ayudaba mucho― Con que la hayas acompañado hasta el final está bien― tanto Kagura como Kankou lo miraron sorprendidos.― Sabemos lo suficiente como para no golpearte, ya está solo encárgate de…― el abrazo repentino de parte de Kankou para ambos de sus hijos los dejo sorprendidos.

― Gracias… por esta nueva oportunidad―

Kagura lo estrecho sin pensarlo demasiado, siempre espero este momento para sentirse una verdadera familia, unida, junta. Kamui tardo un poco más para corresponder a su padre, pero término cediendo. No podía negar que él también esperaba un momento similar, aunque era más por Kouka, sí que lo había pedido.

Separándose lo justo y necesario, el lord apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hijo pidiendo nuevamente que llevara su apellido. Ya lo había hecho, no le interesaba que las malas lenguas se alzaran contra su persona, siempre intento reconocer a Kamui nuevamente. El día que él había nacido, Kamui llevo el apellido Umibouzu hasta que los problemas comenzaron y sus papeles y documentación se extraviaron misteriosamente. No quedaban datos del parentesco entre ambos. Kankou había propuesto una y mil veces que su hijo llevara nuevamente su apellido, pero este se negaba rotundamente a tener algo que ver con esa familia. Tal vez, ahora, quisiera ser llamado como Umibouzu Kamui.

― ¿Y que dices?―pregunto entusiasmado.

― Lo lamento pero es innecesario que lleve el apellido Umibouzu en estos momentos― La voz del hombre que irrumpía esa buena charla similar se hizo paso hasta quedar frente al padre del pelirrojo.

― Disculpe, ¿Pero a que se refiere con que es innecesario?―cuestiono su padre mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos.

Kagura e Isaburo intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos. La chica sentía que ese hombre quería darle un mensaje importante que no conseguía captar.

― Porque dentro de poco Kamui pasara a llevar el apellido Imai―sonrió gratamente mientras los ojos azulados de Kagura se abrían de par en par sorprendida

― ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Imai?―

Isaburo se acercó a él estirando su mano para presentarse.

― Un gusto conocerlo, señor Umibouzu Kankou― saludo― Soy Isaburo Sasaki, padre de Imai Nobume, futura esposa de Kamui―


	17. Chapter 17 -Extra-

**.**

 **¡No me beses delante de ella!**

 **.**

 **KamuNobu**

 **(Extra)**

 **.**

 _Para ser un niño de tan solo ocho años, Kouan Kamui se las arreglaba muy bien solo. Durante la mañana y gran parte de la tarde salía a trabajar con un amigo de la familia a vender en los puestos de comida. Era una gran ayuda para su familia o lo que quedaba de ella._

 _Su hermana menor, Kouan Kagura, había sido llevada por la familia de su padre, el gran lord Umibouzu Kankou, el hombre que abandono a su marchita familia._

 _Su madre no tenía una muy buena salud y por las palabras audaces de su abuela, ella accedió a ir con ellos con la única condición de aportar para la salud de su mami._

 _La última carta que Kagura le había entregado decía muy claramente que ella término aceptando el apellido de ese hombre, dejando de ser una Kouan para volverse en una Umibouzu. Las disculpas de su hermana en la carta le dejaron en claro que ella no estaba muy conforme con ese cambio._

 _Kamui estaba muy molesto por esa vida que tenían, se suponía que era deber de él proteger a su hermana menor, pero no estaba saliendo como el quería._

 _El pelirrojo tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos al recibir un golpe de parte de su primo Abuto quien le exigió que fijara su vista al frente. Delante de él había una niña de su misma estatura, inmutable, esperando a ser atendida. A diferencia de sus ropas, la niña llevaba un vestido elegante y pomposo, con muchos moños y capaz de teles cubriéndola de los rayos del sol._

― _¿Me atenderás?― su voz monótona y sus ojos rojizos fastidiaron a Kamui. Odiaba acatar órdenes, eran tan humillantes, y principalmente si esas órdenes eran dirigidas por un miembro de la clase alta._

 _Una rápida mirada a Abuto lo hizo gruñir. El rubio lo observaba impaciente, estaba esperando a que se comportara como debía, mientras seguía acatando los pedidos de otros tantos compradores._

― _¿Qué se le ofrece?― pregunto con una de sus sonrisas falsas._

 _La niña lo examino detenidamente mientras el bullicio de los transeúntes se hacía más notorio. Kamui comenzaba a exasperarse, lo estaba sacando con su mirada neutral._

― _Quiero dos manzanas―pidió tranquila mientras pagaba su pedido._

 _Los gritos de Abuto porque se apure para ayudarlo con la enorme multitud que se arremolinaba en el puesto, hicieron que casi ni se fijara en lo que hacía. Apurándose por guardar las frutas para entregárselo a la niña, Kamui se confundió entregándole tres manzanas._

― _Me diste tres manzanas― le dijo la niña al ver el contenido de su bolsa._

 _Kamui debía apurarse para ir con Abuto, así que no pudo hacer más que ignorar su reclamo justo._

― _Si, no importa― le respondió rápido mientras corría al lado de Abuto atendiendo a otro cliente más._

 _Imai Nobume permaneció estática en su lugar hasta que su nombre se escuchó a sus espaldas. Caminando al lado de su padre adoptivo, el señor Isaburo, la pequeña partió lejos de esa ubicación sin poder siquiera presentarse ante el niño que le dio una manzana de más._

 _Llegando al atardecer y después de que todos los puestos comenzaran a guardar su mercancía, Kamui se despidió de Abuto y se encamino hacia su casa. No estaba muy lejos y seguramente su madre aun permanecería en la cama. Si bien la medicina estaba haciendo efecto, su madre aun no podía permanecer mucho tiempo parada sin comenzar a toser._

― _Niño―la voz monótona de una mocosa lo detuvo en su camino a casa._

 _Mirando a un costado se topó con los ojos inexpresivos de esa molesta niña._

― _¿Qué quieres?― no intento ser educado, ya no estaba en su trabajo, así que su rol de sirviente no existía en ese momento. Por su parte la niña de cabellera azulada solo se mantuvo quieta en su lugar― Si no vas a decirme nada, yo…― la mano extendida de ella detuvo sus palabras._

― _Me diste una manzana de más―explico nuevamente._

― _Ya te dije que esta bien―_

― _Si no pago el valor de esta manzana no abra crecimiento económico― explico tranquila― Isaburo me dijo que para apoyar a las pequeñas empresas, lo mínimo que tenemos que hacer es pagar el valor del producto que nos ofrecen y que nosotros deseamos adquirir― Kamui la miro sin comprender de que hablaba._

― _Si quieres pagar la manzana, no me des dinero a mí. Solo sigue comprando cuando quieras en nuestro puesto y ya está― respondió cansado preparándose para irse, pero nuevamente ella lo detenía._

― _Iré más seguido―aseguro― Aunque esta manzana también tiene que pagarse― se acerco a él con una expresión relajada― Mi nombre es Imai Nobume, gusto en conocerte―lo tomo de las mejillas y se acercó hasta darle un beso simple pero duradero._

 _El pelirrojo no supo que hacer, estaba anonadado por la acción de esa extraña. Quedo estático esperando que todo pase sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, hasta que escucho la risilla de su madre a unos metros de su ubicación. Encontrándola con sus ojos azulados y terminando de hacer contacto con Kouka, Kamui se sonrojo a más no poder. Estaba siendo observado por su amada madre en un acto tan… ¿Desconcertante?_

 _Alejando a Nobume su rostro rojizo fue descubierto tanto por Imai como por la señora Kouan._

― _¡Ma… mamá!― casi grito apenado― ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en cama― se apresuró a tomar de la mano de su madre e intentar arrastrarla lejos de allí.―Debes descansar, vamos a…―_

― _Espera Kamui, quiero saber ¿Quién es ella?― pregunto divertida._

― _Nadie―dijo rápido pero la niña se acercó hasta la mujer de sonrisa cálida y le hizo una reverencia._

― _Soy Imai Nobume, mucho gusto― a Kouka le pareció una niña muy educada, un buen prospecto para su hijo._

― _Encantada de conocerla― rio― Me daría mucho gusto que te cases con Kamui, tienes mi total aprobación― el pelirrojo se avergonzó nuevamente por los dichos de su madre._

― _Sera un placer―_

Kamui tosió ante el recuerdo de su infancia. Recordar lo descarada que había sido Nobume en su primer encuentro lo fastidiaba. Saber que su madre los vio en una situación así era tan bochornoso.

El pelirrojo no se negaba a besar o tocar a Nobume de ninguna forma, pero si su madre lo observaba se apenaba completamente y para su mala suerte, esa mujer lo sabía claramente. La hija de Isaburo no desperdiciaba un solo segundo en ponerlo en ridículo delante de su madre, por lo que cada vez que salían a visitar a Kouka, Kamui estaba preocupado por el siguiente movimiento de la chica de cabellera azulada.

― ¿Ocurre algo?―pregunto Nobume sentada a su lado mientras el carruaje se mecía por las calles destruidas de la Inglaterra victoriana.

Esta vez, Kamui estaría en guardia por cualquier movimiento que esa chica hiciera. Esta vez no lograría fastidiar su visita a su madre.

― Nada― respondió mirando por la ventana.

Nobume sonrió por la actitud de su acompañante.

― ¿Enojado?― entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kamui― No te besare delante de Kouka―aseguro besando su mejilla― Pero tendrás que compensarme más tarde― Kamui la miro descreído, no confiaba en ella provocando una risa suave por parte de su acompañante.

― ¿Por qué será que no te creo?―

― Deberías hacerlo, nunca pondría en peligro mi recompensa nocturna― Kamui permaneció unos segundos mirándola, buscando señales de falsedad en su palabra.

Pero Nobume no mentía, ella realmente estaba prometiendo no besarlo delante de su madre ya que nadie le impedía molestarlo de otra forma. Con un simple, ´´Kouka estoy embarazada, será abuela´´ pondría a Kamui nervioso. Aun no estaban casados, ni siquiera comprometidos, no era una buena noticia de decir cuando era un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Kouka comprendería la broma, pero Kamui entraría en pánico. Ver la mirada, fingida, de Kouka llena de decepción por haber educado a un hijo tan irresponsable seria todo un espectáculo.

Un gran plan, Nobume no perdería su premio nocturno (el cual consistía en dormir juntos sin nada sexual de por medio) y de paso molestaría a Kamui con algo distinto a un beso.

El plan estaba armado y Kamui sufriría por las bromas que su novia le hacía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, este es i regalo de Navidad para Tamago to gohan-aru/ Tamagito XD**

 **Sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto, pero se debió al corto tiempo que tenía y al poco contenido para el capítulo. Para los siguientes veré si puedo extenderlo más, sepan que necesito que los capítulos se corten en ciertas partes por culpa de las cartas XD por eso a veces son bastante cortos.**

 **Sacando eso de lado, espero que hayan pasado muy bien la navidad con familia, amigos o cualquier ser querido.**

 **Nos leeremos dentro de poco.**

 **¡Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 _16 de Enero de 1869_

 _Sougo:_

 _Aun no puedo salir de mi estupor. Jamás pensé que Kamui y Nobume estaban en una relación. Mi hermano es un hombre bastante infantil, poco interesado en algo que no sea comer y su propia familia._

 _Me estaba lamentando por la pobre de Nobume, al imaginarme que jamás llegaría hasta su amado. La veía con tanta añoranza que me creí esa ilusión de que solo eran ´´Ama y sirviente´´._

 _Agradezco a Isaburo Sasaki por aceptar a Kamui dentro de la familia, a pesar de no llevar un buen apellido. Aunque para nosotros, el apellido Kouan es una de las mejores cosas que hemos portado. El único recuerdo de ella, ahora solo quedaran las memorias. Ni siquiera una fotografía tengo de mami._

 _Papá también se asombró por esa revelación. Él ni siquiera estaba enterado de nada, Kamui lo habia mantenido alejado de su vida hasta ese momento._

 _Las cartas de mamá sirvieron para comprender gran parte de los hechos. Gracias a eso nuestra familia, o lo que queda de ella, se volvió a unir. Me gustaría decir que es como siempre debió ser, pero esto no es tan fácil. Papá aun no puede ignorar sus obligaciones y limitaciones._

 _Estaba al tanto de que la única causa por la que no hablábamos muy seguido era la abuela. Me siento realmente tonta por creer en sus palabras, en pensar, siguiera, que ella intentaba hacer lo posible por ayudarme. Si hubiera visto todo desde este punto, después de todas las peleas que tuvimos, no estaría aquí. Estaría en mi casa, en algún hogar siendo sirvienta, limpiando trastes o vendiendo alimento en algún puesto de la ciudad. Y no, no estoy agradeciendo su ´´Ayuda´´, pude haber sido mucho más feliz que lo que fui a tu lado. Pero no puedo quejarme, fue mi elección estar junto a ti, aunque sigo maldiciéndome el no haber escapado, el no hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Qué es lo que me detiene?_

 _Le agradezco a Gin, Shinpachi y Sadaharu por estar a mi lado, disfrutando conmigo las tardes en las que no estas. Tardes verdaderamente placenteras._

 _Y así es como vuelvo a pensar en ti._

 _Tengo una pregunta para hacerte, pero sé que no la responderías aun si te lo preguntara de frente, ¿Cuál fue la insistencia para llevarme a tal fiesta?_

 _No estoy en desacuerdo en su totalidad, pues gracias a ello pude ver a mi hermano y saber de una muy grata sorpresa. Pero, exactamente, ¿Cuál fue tu razón para salir juntos a esa fiesta?_

 _Recordé las palabras del sastre y supuse que estarías armando negocios con unos y otros, que terminarías hablando con Isaburo para solicitar que se uniera a tu empresa, que moverías algún hilo para crear alianzas. Pero nada de eso ocurrió._

 _Lo único que me queda por pensar es que Soyo es la causa de que quieras ir. No puedo olvidar cuando estaban juntos en medio de todo el bullicio, la música, como te miraba de forma soñadora y le devolvías el gesto con una disimulada sonrisa._

 _Me sentí de maravilla al ver que ese efecto tan desgarrador que tenían esas asquerosas escenas, no me golpeo con tanta intensidad como en el pasado. ¿Dolió? Sí, claro que lo hizo. Pero no como antes. Me hice más fuerte o simplemente estoy olvidándote._

 _Para mi propia paz llego Kamui a distraerme. Las cartas de mamá y las noticias, muy buenas, del matrimonio de mi hermano con Imai Nobume._

 _Aunque la paz que sentí no duro mucho. Después de separarnos sin que nadie nos viera, tú apareciste en mi camino. Te veías agitado y muy preocupado. Tal vez sentías calor, tu chaqueta la llevabas en el brazo y el sudor de tu frente mostraban lo agobiado que estabas._

 _Tomaste mi mano sin pensarlo, lo vi en tus ojos, no fue intencional. Me soltaste murmurando un simple ´´Nos vamos´´. No es que tuviera más cosas que hacer allí, pero sí que me sorprendió el corto tiempo que pasamos en la fiesta. No pude evitar un sobresalto en mi pecho, ansioso por tu mirada y tu toque, a pesar de tener a Soyo tan cerca fuiste capaz de mirarme solo a mí._

 _Me ilusione, Sougo._

 _Lo sé, fue un acto estúpido._

 _Sin llegar a la escalinata, y bajar a la pista de baile, un papelito cayó de tu chaqueta. Lo levante y desplegué para ver su interior. Fue rápido, mis ilusiones volvieron a chocar con la realidad. Me reí por lo absurdo de todo, ¿Cómo podía creer que tenía una oportunidad, incluso ahora?_

 _Dentro, una dirección y un par de horarios, junto a un ´´Te esperare´´. Se encontraran, ¿No es cierto? Soyo y tú. Mordí mis labios para no demostrar mi agonía, para que ninguna lagrima escapara._

 _Te sorprendiste porque no te seguía y te preocupaste al verme con aquel papel entre mis dedos._

 _´´Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que te dan tus_ _otras_ _mujeres_ _´´ Tu estupor y mudez me dijeron todo. Ignorándote me adelante a bajar hasta el carruaje dejándote atrás._

 _No puedo seguir siendo una ilusa, vivir en la fantasía no va para mí. ¿Creerte? Tú no sientes nada por mí, eso ya me quedo más que claro._

.

03 de Febrero de 1869

Desde el día de la fiesta Sougo no ha parado de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. La respuesta que le dio a Nobume fue prácticamente un impulso que tuvo, no lo razono en ningún momento. La preocupación que sintió al saber que Kagura estaba con otro hombre que conocía hace mucho tiempo y que él no estaba al tanto, fue de lo más angustiante que sintió en su vida. Incluso estaba esa presión asfixiante al verla con el papelito que dejo Soyo para él. Sougo estuvo tan segado por su desesperación al intentar encontrar a su esposa que olvido ese endemoniado papel.

Para su mala suerte Kagura tenía una mala idea de él. ¡Maldición! Jamás iría a verla, a pesar de lo que haya pasado, Sougo no estaría detrás de Soyo. Ella estaba casada y él también, eso era más que un impedimento para intentar estar con la ex Tokugawa. Además, sin contar que sus sentimientos seguían menguando en Kagura. El castaño no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en nadie más.

Sus expresiones al encontrar esa nota que le habían dejado, su sonrisa al encontrarse con ese sujeto en plena fiesta, sus ojos mirando a la nada antes que el gran baile diera comienzo. Cualquier gesto que hacía, todo quedaba grabado en su memoria. Incluso esa misma mañana Kagura hizo una mueca diminuta al escuchar a Sadaharu entrar. Ignorando a su esposo, ella se acercó al can para acariciarlo y dedicarle una sutil pero acogedora sonrisa. Eran expresiones que dejaban maravillado al Okita, expresiones que lo volvían más y más deseosos de ver. Para Sougo, se estaba volviendo en una droga.

El tiempo que paso después de la fiesta, Sougo estuvo trabajando arduamente en la oficina de su padre. Tenía el deseo de llegar rápido a su casa, de verla de nuevo, de escuchar –aunque sean- murmullos de su parte.

Él no hacía más que pararse en una esquina y observarla en silencio, mientras leía libros de interés científico o algún libro de viajes. Últimamente se interesaba bastante en los países asiáticos. Gracias a las palabras maravillosas de Gintoki, Kagura quedo muy fascinada, especialmente por el país del sol naciente, Japón.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos viendo la hora que era, se dispuso a arreglarse para volver a su hogar al lado de ella. Abrigándose como era debido, Sougo se subió al carruaje marcando el destino de su mansión. La imagen de Gintoki al día siguiente de la fiesta desenfoco su vista del exterior.

 _Saliendo temprano de su trabajo, Sougo abrió la puerta de su hogar exhausto por apresurar su labor. Estaba deseoso por hablar con Kagura de algún tema, si es que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero, a mitad del salón principal, el castaño escucho unas risueñas risas en el jardín. Con las ramas de unos arbustos podados, Shinpachi había hecho un arreglo floral, o al menos lo había intentado ya que no había flores en esa época del año. Tomo un listón, buscando darle un poco de color al ramo verde y marchito para mostrárselo a Kagura, quien regaba las campanillas que tanto amaba._

 _Al acercarse, Kagura se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos color café del joven jardinero y un pequeño ramo. Avergonzado por lo feo que salió se lo entrego en las manos frías de Kagura, quien –sonrojada por el frio- acepto gustosa._

 _Ambos, acuclillados, comenzaron una conversación amistosa mientras los ojos rojizos de Sougo no podían parpadear por el asombro y la rabia que sentía. Tan absorto estaba, que no se percató de la presencia de Gintoki quien llegaba con unas tasas de té para su ama._

― _Llego temprano, si quiere pediré a Otose un té extra― sonrió el de cabellera plateada mirando divertido la mano temblorosa de su señor― creo que la vieja tiene alguna hierbas para calmar la ansiedad― murmuro evitando que Sougo lo escuchara._

― _No―soltó rápido sin despegar su mirada del frente― Estoy bien― parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche al ver a su esposa divirtiéndose con otro hombre._

 _Presionando sus dientes con fuerza y ahogando el dolor de su garganta Sougo resoplo antes de salir de esa habitación, no quería ver esa imagen._

― _Disculpe mi intromisión ―volvió a hablar el hombre mayor justo cuando el Okita sostenía la perilla de la puerta con sus manos― Pero quede muy intrigado con la señorita de la noche pasada―sin que Sougo lo viera, Gin sonrió al ponerlo en una situación comprometedora― ¿Acaso ella era la mujer de la que se enamoró?― tragando saliva intento responder a su pregunta, pero sus palabras vacilantes le dieron pie para que Gintoki continuara con sus palabras― Por un momento me preocupe, pensé mucho en la señorita, en todo lo que podría sufrir― sonrió tranquilo viendo por el rabillo del ojos como el castaño se volvía a verlo― Pero después de que ella me contara la libertad que le dio, admito que me sentí bastante tranquilo― esbozo una sonrisa amplia dejando a Sougo con una sensación de ahogo._

― _¿De qué tipo de libertad hablas?―pregunto sin necesidad de escuchar la respuesta. ¿Por qué él lo sabía? ¿Por qué se lo estaba diciendo?, ¿Acaso las sonrisas que le dedicaba al chico de las gafas tenía algo que ver con todo aquello?, ¿O se trataba del desconocido mayordomo de Imai Nobume?, ¿Qué significaba que Gintoki sepa de la libertad que, erróneamente, le había dado a Kagura?_

― _Que ella puede salir con quien se le plazca― cerro sus ojos antes de soltar un bufido seguido de una presión en su garganta, parecía que lo estuvieran ahorcando ―Trabaje antes en varias mansiones. Sé que es bastante común esos acuerdos matrimoniales que se dan― explico relajado sin perderse un solo segundo del rostro crispado de él― Un matrimonio arreglado suele venir con este tipo de problemas, el amor no es algo que se arregla― aseguro tranquilo preparando su lengua filosa para soltar lo siguiente― Usted tiene la libertad de salir con esa señorita, mientras Kagura puede mantener un romance con el hombre que desee― sonrió victorioso mientras se percataba de la ira que comenzaba a mostrar en sus facciones. La impotencia se mezclaba, magníficamente, con el pánico. Todo su cuerpo gritaba para que pare con sus palabras, pero el jardinero no lo haría― Tal vez un simple trabajador, no lo sé. Quizás un mayordomo―mantuvo su vista en su señor― O un simple jardinero que la haga reír, sonrojarse, disfrutar de todo tipo de vivencias placenteras― sus palabras iban directo a un solo lado. Gintoki quería demostrarle que si ponía más atención a las cosas, él terminaría dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos por su propia esposa._

 _Aunque una parte de él solo deseaba molestarlo por hacer sufrir a Kagura durante la fiesta. A pesar de que no había nada entre Shinpachi y Kagura, excepto la amistad que fueron forjando. Y a pesar que ese mayordomo del que hablo era parte importante de su familia, era su adorado hermano mayor._

― _¿Quiere algo, señor?― volvió a preguntar manteniendo su inocencia en sus palabras._

― _Vodka― necesitaba ahogar ese mal trago que tenía en su garganta._

 _De forma oportuna Suzuran apareció con el pedido que Sougo había hecho. Gin, al verlo tan sofocado, pidió que llevara el té de Kagura al jardín principal mientras él se quedaba con el joven Okita._

 _Sirviendo una medida de esa bebida, el hombre se la entregó al joven heredero quien tomo el vaso y trago el ardiente liquido de un solo trago. Quemo como fuego, pero le permitió destensar sus músculos y centrar su atención en otro dolor que no fuera las palabras de su acompañante._

― _Ella no lo ama―soltó seguro de sus palabras. Estaba irritado, pero aun así quería creer firmemente que su esposa no estaba enamorada de él._

― _¿De quien habla?―_

― _El mayordomo de Imai― Gin asintió complacido por la reacción del castaño._

― _¿Y usted ama a la señorita Hongou?― Sougo no dejo su mirada sería aun si su acompañante cambiaba el tema de conversación tan abruptamente. Y no es que estuviera dudando, solo que estaba tan segado en creer sus palabras de ´´Ella no lo ama´´ que se perdió en su nube de divagaciones._

 _Pasaron minutos antes de que el castaño respondiera a la interrogante._

― _No― los ojos rojizos de Gintoki se abrieron sorprendidos por la falta de duda en sus palabras._

 _Perdido en sus propios miedos, Sougo volvió a servirse una bebida para calmar la agónica sensación de perderla._

 _Más que satisfecho por su respuesta decidió recompensar al castaño, pero sería una recompensa a medias. Sougo tenía que recorrer un arduo viaje para conquistarla, para curar todas las heridas que le dejo. Omitiría el tema ´´Shinpachi´´, pero si dejaría pasar el de Kamui._

― _Claro que lo ama―aseguro con una sonrisa socarrona al momento que el castaño levantaba su vista iracundo. Que fácil era alterarlo― Supongo que usted lo comprenderá― Sougo no comprendía una mierda, solo sabía que su ardor no pasaba y necesitaba otra medida de vodka para pasar el mal trago que le estaban dando― Amar a un hermano es algo natural―_

El camino a su casa era demasiado inhóspito, los primeros metros por los que pasaban estaban llenos de baches y adoquines destruidos, el joven Okita se sostuvo al momento de pasar por uno de esos obstáculos poco agradables. Su cuerpo salto sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

Sentía un alivio inmenso desde que se entero que ese mayordomo era su hermano, un hijo ilegitimo de Kankou, el lord Umibouzu. Aunque esa paz venia acompañada de otra problemática que comenzó a taladrar su cansada cabeza, ¿Por qué no sabía nada de su familia? Siendo esposos, ¿Por qué recién se venía a enterar que ella tenía un hermano? Incluso, si ponía su mente en frio podía darse cuenta que no sabía absolutamente nada de su familia. Estaba más que claro que no era hija de Eromes, ni siquiera el casamiento forzado de Kankou coincidía con la edad de Kagura. La pelirroja nació un año antes que ese matrimonio se concretara. Incluso, indagando un poco más en él asunto, Eromes venia de un Dublín, Irlanda. Nunca había sacado un pasaporte, hasta la semana en que se casó, con dirección a Inglaterra. No había forma que su esposa fuese hija de esa mujer, sin contar que físicamente no tenían rasgos compatibles.

Cerró los ojos pensando solamente en Kagura. Agradecía que el carruaje comenzara a transitar por la senda pareja que regodeaba a la alta sociedad. Mirando hacia atrás solo se veían las nubes hollín que dejaba las grandes empresas.

Sus pensamientos volaron a la noche pasada, donde después de pasar todo el día trabajando no podía dejar de imaginar como ese jardinero intentaba ligar con su esposa. Su imaginación lo traiciono, no tuvo paz en todo el día y al llegar la hora de volver a casa su rostro solo manifestaba las consecuencias de sus desagradables pensamientos. Pero Kagura pensó que otra cosa había ocurrido.

 _Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con fuerza comenzó a desvestirse, quería dormir, evitar tener esas malditas ideas rondando en su cabeza. Había momentos donde deseaba poner un punto al trato tan amigable entre Kagura y Shinpachi, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía hacerlo. Él quería acercarse a ella, no espantarla._

 _Sacando sus zapatos, termino de desvestir su torso. Camino pesadamente hasta el armario en busca de una muda de ropa, un pijama ligero y cómodo. Encontrando una suave camisa y un pantalón del mismo material, Sougo desabrocho su cinturón, estaba listo para entregarse al mundo de los sueños. Pero, claro, nunca pensó en escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí._

 _Sorprendido dio media vuelta topándose con los ojos azulados de Kagura. Inexpresiva, como siempre, se paró frente a él dispuesta a cumplir con lo esperado. Dándole la espalda, corrió su cabello dejándole ver el amarre de su corse._

 _Sougo trago saliva, estaba sorprendido por esta nueva actitud de su esposa._

 _Titubeando, con el nerviosismo provocándole palpitaciones aceleradas, él comenzó a deslizar el amarre liberando el torso de ella de ese ajustado corsé. Impaciente, tomo una bocanada de aire al darse cuenta que dejo de respirar por unos segundos, y empezó a deslizar sus labios por todo su cuello y nuca._

 _Lo habían hecho tantas veces, pero ahora se sentía tan consiente de sus sentimientos por ella que le resultaba asfixiante tenerla así para él. Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos su pálida espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, donde empujo –hasta hacerlo caer- su vestido pomposo. El suspiro saliendo de los labios de ella le provoco una sacudida que lo hizo gemir. Con sus dos brazos estrecho su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él para volver a hundir su rostro en su apetitoso cuello. Deslizo sus manos por todo el frente de sus piernas, subió rozando su plano abdomen, sujetando su piel con deseo y aprecio._

 _Sintió un placentero calor quemando desde su interior._

 _Sus dedos escalaron hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo, listos para comenzar con el juego previo. Fueron toques leves, tentativos que esperaban provocar hasta el límite a su compañera. Embriagado con lo suave de su tacto, Sougo empujo su pelvis para que ella lo pudiera sentir. Su movimiento involuntario arranco de su garganta un gemido tan erótico que el castaño tardo en darse cuenta de su siguiente movimiento. Con su mente nublada por él deseo, dio vuelta el cuerpo de su amada esperando y ansiando un beso de su parte. Uno donde rogaban al otro porque nada se detuviera._

 _Rozando con sus dientes su quijada, el esposo de ella comenzó a soltar besos húmedos por todo su rostro. Beso instintivamente la comisura de sus labios sintiendo como el deseo la embargaba en una montaña de emociones cálidas. Kagura tenía el rostro sonrojado y sus manos no se detuvieron al deslizarse por su pecho desnudo. Sintió sus uñas raspar seductoramente abdomen mientras su respiración chocaba contra sus labios._

 _Kagura era otra mujer cuando se entregaba al deseo._

 _Tomo su rostro con ambas manos cuando fijo sus ojos en los de ella. La recostó en la cama entrelazando sus piernas, disfrutando del sensual roce que provocaba el toque entre la piel tersa de ella y la caliente y masculina de él. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos presionó su pelvis con la de ella sacando un gemido ahogado por parte de ambos. Y no es que estuvieran ocultando su deseo, simplemente tenían sus bocas ocupadas en un deseoso y desesperado beso._

 _No pudo tardar más, estaba desesperado por besarla, por sentir el gusto de ella en su boca. Tocar su lengua y sus paredes internas. Quería enloquecerla y demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Pero… algo no estaba bien._

 _El conocía muy bien sus sentimientos, pero aun no sabía los de Kagura por él. ¿Qué pasaba si ella no lo quería? Estaban por tener sexo y no negaría que se sentía muy bien, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba estar seguro que ella también lo quería o que por lo menos deseara hacerlo con él._

 _Dándose cuenta que si seguía en medio de esa nube morbosa no podría detener sus acciones, prefirió alejar su rostro del de ella, cortando el beso definitivamente. Confundida por la acción de él, Kagura espero a que hablara. Tenía que expresar su inquietud de alguna manera y ese era el momento, aunque sabía que si ella le daba una respuesta que lo dejara disconforme no sería capaz de continuar con el acto. Maldición, sería capaz de andar frustrado por lo que restara del día._

― _¿Por qué?―su voz ronca y entrecortada causo un cosquilleo en la entrepierna de su querida esposa._

― _Peleaste con Takahiro― respondió segura dejando perplejo al castaño― Seguramente porque te presiono nuevamente con el heredero― mordió sus labios comprendiendo la respuesta― Buscar un descendiente es nuestro deber― sus ojos no mostraban emociones al nombrar la palabra ´´descendiente´´, Kagura tenía un dolor que jamás podría sanar._

― _Ah―manifestó su descontento perdiendo el interés al instante― ¿Solo es por eso?―_

― _¿Qué más seria?―_

Sujetando su frente con sus manos tratando de calmar su migraña dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado exhausto, su cabeza gritaba que parara de esforzarse. El cansancio era tan extremo que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo más, Sougo viajaba al mundo de los sueños en cuantos sus ojos se le nublaban.

― Llegamos, señor― anuncio el cochero, pero ese anuncio no llego a oídos del castaño.

En su interior estaba un fatigado lord, con el rostro sonrojado y una alta temperatura corporal.

.

― Entonces…―Kagura murmuro desganada sentada en el sofá de la gran sala. Su visita frente a ella traía pésimas noticias.

― Lo lamento―asintió el hombre― pero no existen pruebas fehacientes para acusar a Hongou Soyo de provocar la muerte de su bebé― el investigador saco su sombrero y lo coloco en su pecho decepcionado de las pocas pruebas que encontró.

A su lado, el medico que acompaño a la pelirroja durante su aborto, solo tenía palabras de consuelo y una terrible advertencia para ella.

― Las leyes no sirven para estos casos y la medicina no es lo suficientemente experimental como para analizar metódica y fehacientemente que esa joven te hizo ingerir hierbas que atentaran contra la vida de tu bebé― explico apenado.

― Temo decirle que este caso debería cerrarse― soltó el investigador causando un dolor en el alma de la pelirroja― Continuar con esto la destruirá. Sin contar que no sacara ningún provecho increpando a esa mujer―

― Podrían tratarla de Histérica o peor aún, medicarla y encerrarla― el doctor calmo sus ánimos con una pequeña caricia en sus manos ―A veces las peleas no terminan como uno lo espera― fue su manera de despedirse y de dar por terminado con ese hecho. No había nada que hacer, sin pruebas nada serbia realmente.

Desganada se levantó de su cómodo sitio hasta la entrada, los acompaño a la puerta agradeciéndoles su trabajo y solicitando que ese caso no se divulgara. Lo mejor era tener discreción.

Quedando en el umbral de la puerta principal, viendo su última esperanza desvanecerse en el lejano sendero de adoquines de la calle principal, Kagura soltó en un suspiro todo el peso de sus hombros, ¿Acaso nunca podría sentir el peso de la justicia sobre Soyo?, ¿El martillo que todo lo juzga nunca golpearía con todo el peso de la ley, el acto criminal e inhumano de esa mujer?

Cansada de verse sometida al silencio, quiso ingresar al interior de la mansión buscando a sus dos amigos en el jardín. Realmente tenía muchas cosas que hacer con ese par, pero el sonido del carruaje de Sougo llamo su atención. Lo observo sin parpadear recordando como la había rechazado la última vez. Seguramente ya no necesitaba intimar con ella, tenía la dirección de Soyo y seguramente durante esos horarios –escritos en esa nota que dejo en su bolsillo- ella se encontraría sola en su hogar, esperándolo.

Dejando la puerta abierta para que él entrara, Kagura ingreso a la mansión no sin antes escuchar la voz alarmada del cochero.

― ¡Señor Okita!― fueron segundos en los que el mayordomo seguido de otros miembros del personal lo siguió.

Sougo estaba inconsciente. La fiebre elevada dejo sus mejillas rojas y aumento su temperatura hasta el desmayo. Debían llamar al doctor urgentemente.

.

Sus parpados comenzaron a moverse. Cansado y fatigado, Sougo se encontró con un par de ojos color miel al frente suyo. La imagen de una mujer vestida de blanco, recostada en una solitaria cama de hospital, le hizo sonreír. ¿Hace cuánto no la veía? Su cabello castaño, del mismo tono que él, y su sonrisa radiante similar a la de su hermana.

Okita Kin, madre de Mitsuba y Sougo, se encontraba sentada en el lugar de encierro que le dispusieron. Su hijo menor no se detuvo en brindarle una sonrisa de afecto. Era una de las personas más queridas para él.

Sentado en la silla continua a la cama, se dio cuenta que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Sus manos eran pequeñas y finas, a lo que deberían ser. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo mostraba a un joven de no más de trece años.

― ¿Ya decidiste Sougo?― hablo con su tono cantarín como siempre― ¿Que planeas hacer?―

Kin no había vivido una vida muy feliz.

Casada a la fuerza con un hombre que creyó amar y que, con posterioridad, vio traicionarla un sinfín de veces hasta transformar ese amor ciego en la misma nada. Aun recordaba las noches de llanto por él, como lo escuchaba divirtiéndose con otra mujer en su despacho, la humillación y el dolor de mantener en silencio todo aquello. Pensó que viviría así por siempre.

Lo único que podía agradecerle a Takahiro eran sus preciosos hijos, hijos que le fueron arrebatados cuando ella se volvió a enamorar.

Un hombre bastante amable, que creyó en todo momento el calvario que vivía. La acompaño durante días hasta calmar su angustia. Un policía dedicado, servicial, que termino por enamorarla de una manera muy distinta a la que conocía. Ese hombre le brindo hechos, acciones y mucho esfuerzo de su parte para conquistarla. Muy distinto a su matrimonio, donde solo escuchaba los gemidos de la amante de turno salir de la oficina de su esposo.

Pero ella no podía vivir lo mismo que él, ella no podía encontrar la satisfacción en alguien fuera del matrimonio. La misoginia de Takahiro escalo tan grande cuando la descubrió besándose con ese amable policía.

Para ella era tan irónica la furia desmedida de su esposo. Mientras él se revolcaba con cualquiera, ella tardo meses en darle un deseado beso dejándola en una situación más humillante de la que él tenía. ¡Que injusto era todo!, ¡Que impotencia sentía!

Fueron días de repudio, donde su psiquis se destruyó en cuestión de días, donde ya no aguantaba ni una palabra que le dijesen y terminaba soltando todo lo que pensaba de esa inmundicia de sociedad.

El encierro fue su castigo.

Pero eso ya no importaba, su pequeño Sougo fue a visitarla y solo importaba su grata presencia.

― Continuare― respondió seguro de sus palabras.

― ¿Te gusta mucho Kagura?― volvió a cuestionarlo.

Kin no quería ni que su hijo, ni esa jovencita pelirroja vivan el mismo infierno que ella había vivido. Encerrada en estereotipos, humillada y desterrada.

La mujer de ojos color miel miro enternecida como las mejillas de su hijo se tornaban rojizas.

― Si, me gusta―musito tratando que su mamá no lo viera en esa posición tan bochornosa― Pero no sé si es lo mismo para ella…―

― No te rindas― corto sus palabras antes de escucharlo dudar― Si la quieres, si realmente lo sientes, no te rindas― su mamá apoyo su mano en su hombro― Nunca sabrás si ella siente lo mismo hasta que verdaderamente lo intentes―

.

Despertando con su mente nublada y sus ojos cristalizados, sintió algo húmedo chorrear en su frente. El frio del líquido provocaba un contraste acogedor con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

¿Y cómo no enfermarse? Sougo había pasado días enteros trabajando y apresurando los tiempos para volver a su casa. Incluso se cuestionaba hasta el hartazgo, todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Se estaba forzando a sí mismo, para recordar pequeños fragmentos del pasado. Incluso ahora, en medio de la alta temperatura que azotaba su cuerpo cansado, el castaño recordó la última visita que le hizo a su mamá.

Una conversación tranquila, que mezclo los temas de su salud y bienestar, dejando filtrar el tema ´´Romance´´ en medio. Su madre sabía muy bien que en aquella época la relación marchaba muy bien. Kagura y Sougo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, divirtiéndose. Gran parte de las vivencias con la pelirroja llegaban a oídos de su madre que, divertida por las historias que este esté contaba, podía asumir que la relación de su hijo menor no era del todo forzada.

Extrañaba hablar mucho con ella.

Removiéndose en su sitio, llego hasta él un aroma a frutos muy conocido. La fragancia de Kagura lo saco de sus pensamientos poniéndolo alerta. No sabía si era la fiebre o qué, pero quería encontrarse con los ojos azulados de ella. Su estado vulnerable lo dejaba a merced de sus deseos más profundos.

Reclino un poco su cuerpo buscando sentarse en la cama. El lado que Kagura ocupaba todas las noches, en su recamara, estaba vacío. ¿Qué hora era?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?, ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? Su cabeza volvió a sentir esas punzadas agudas que no lo dejaban razonar con tranquilidad.

Retiro el trapo húmedo de su frente y trato de levantarse sintiendo un mareo insoportable. Su estómago se revolvió dándole la clara indicación que vomitaría en cuestión de segundos. Impulso, con la poca fuerza que tenía, la silla que estaba al lado de su cama. Al parecer lo estaban cuidando mientras dormía. Quiso ir al baño y dejar que su bilis haga el resto, aunque no fue necesario hacerlo, un recipiente lo esperaba al pie de la cama. Sin aguantar más soltó todo ese malestar que tenía. Tosió asqueado por la situación mientras otro mareo volvía a tumbarlo al piso.

― ¡Joven Okita!― la voz de Suzuran se escuchó como eco en su oído.

Escucho pasos lejanos, voces que no alcanzaba a distinguir su procedencia, ¿De quien eran? No lo sabía. Un par de manos lo sujeto para ayudarlo a levantarse, estaba a punto de perder nuevamente el conocimiento cuando ese aroma volvía a llegar a él.

― Kagura―musito antes de desfallecer.

Con la temperatura volviendo de apoco a los índices de lo normal, Sougo volvió a despertar nuevamente. Esta vez no estaba solo, a su lado, Kagura se encontraba estrujando el paño húmedo para depositarlo nuevamente en su frente.

La observo desde su lugar mientras hacia su labor. ¿Acaso era la fiebre? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verla? En esos momentos solo podía pensar en lo atractiva que podía ser, en lo atrayente que era ella para él, en esas emociones y reacciones que le provocaban.

Se sentó, estaba fatigado por ese simple movimiento.

― Recuéstate― la mano desnuda de Kagura en su pecho le provoco un escalofrió nervioso.

― ¿Por qué estas acá?― sonó horrible su pregunta, pero rogaba que le diga que era por él, que estaba angustiada por su salud y que deseaba cuidarlo ella misma. Se mordió el labio por no tener nada de tacto al cuestionarla ― Quiero decir…―

― Si quieres, puedo llamar a Suzuran― se levantó de su asiento al ver que no era necesaria en esa habitación. Quizás ese ´´Kagura´´ que murmuro antes de caer desmayado fue un simple producto de su imaginación ― La verdad es que solo estaba ocupando su lugar por la cantidad de tareas que tiene pendientes― se excusó antes de comenzar su viaje fuera de la habitación.

Sougo se alarmo al verla partir. ¡Qué idiota que era! ¿Por qué no podía mantener una conversación grata con Kagura? Levantándose apresurado al verla alejarse, el castaño consiguió capturarla antes de que abriera la puerta, acorralándola contra esta.

― ¿Sougo…?― estaba sorprendida por su repentino movimiento.

Por otra parte, él, no supo que hacer ahora que la tenía a su merced. Quería ser sincero, decir todo lo que sentía, expresarle con palabras todo lo que se guardaba en su pecho.

Levanto su mano acariciando su mejilla y pasando sus dedos por su boca. Estaba perdido. Kagura lo estaba consumiendo peligrosamente hasta no poder más. Su mente podía estar perdida por los escasos grados de fiebre que tenía, pero estaba lo suficientemente lucido para seguir con todo.

― No te vayas…―suspiro cerca de sus labios sin dejar de mirar los ojos color mar de ella. Estaba preparado para esto, la fiebre no lo dejaba razonar y eso era un punto extra para proseguir con su plan― Te amo―

Por fin lo dijo, por fin pudo expresarse ante ella sin problemas. Sus ojos, su expresión segura era un claro indicio que sus palabras eran más que sinceras.

Volvió a rozar sus labios separándolos, quería acoplarse a su boca, unirla a la suya y no separarse jamás. Tan rosada y suave, brillante y dulce, ¿Qué tan enamorado estaba de ella? Realmente se sentía perdido al lado de su esposa.

― Lo siento―la mano pálida de ella, detuvo su acercamiento. Posando dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios lo alejo de su boca― Pero yo no siento lo mismo―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Okita Kin: es el nombre de una de las hermana de Okita Souji, personaje en el que está basado Sougo. Trate de buscar el nombre de la madre de Souji, pero solo me topé con el de su bisabuelo, su abuelo y su padre (parece que los Okita se reproducían solos), así que use el nombre de su hermana para su mamá en este fic.**

 **Notas de Ficker:**

 **Y hasta acá llegamos :) Gracias por comentar y dejar votos, el próximo lo publicare lo más rápido posible XD**

 **Quería excusarme por mi ausencia, así que les comento que el 4 de enero fue mi cumple años XD por lo que estuve muy ocupada, además que el 5 fue la fiesta de cumple años de un familiar, sin contar que el 6 tuve que acompañar a mi tía hasta su casa (son unas dos horas de viaje de mi casa hasta la de ella). Pero ahora estoy libre y muy ansiosa por escribir el próximo capítulo, ¿Les va gustando? XD creo que soy muy mala con Sougo, pero bueno ya verán todo lo demás.**

 **_ ¡Aviso importante!_**

 **Dibuje a Kagura y Sougo de Ramé. Me preguntaba ¿Cuál les gustaría que suba primero? Tengo que pintarlos a ambos y no me decido con cual comenzar (Son dibujos a mano). Dejen un comentario diciendo cual les gustaría ver primero :) Después lo subo a mi página de Facebook.**

 **Hasta acá.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 _05 de Febrero de 1869_

 _Sougo:_

 _Quede pensando en tus palabras, esas que susurraste mientras la temperatura corporal aumentaba llevándote al delirio. Perdón, pero no puedo concebir tus palabras como una confesión hacia mi persona, sé muy bien que no fueron dirigidas hacia mí. Soyo siempre está en tus pensamientos, no puedo imaginarlo de otra manera._

 _Si bien estuviste raro estos días, tengo más que claro que tú jamás serias capaz de mirarme._

 _No puedo negar que mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente en cuanto soltaste esas palabras, pero como un balde de agua helada me llego el hecho que no dijiste mi nombre y mis alarmas comenzaron a vibrar en mi pecho._

 _Ese mensaje no estaba dirigido a mí._

 _Te rechace, no lo esperabas. Seguramente tenías la idea fija que ella te respondería un ´´Yo también´´, pero te equivocaste de receptor. Soy la mala del cuento, no la princesa que amas, no lo olvides._

 _Aunque esa idea de princesa se trastorno demasiado, Soyo solo es un asqueroso lobo hambriento de saña, disfrazado de cordero. Pero tú no vez eso._

 _El medico acabo de partir, dijo que tendrás que estar en cama por lo menos una semana._

 _Espero que te recuperes pronto, no quiero cuidarte durante mucho tiempo. Si, sé que te dije que Suzuran lo estaba haciendo, pero Suzuran no cambio tu paño durante ningún día en los que estuviste inconsciente._

 _Sí, hay afecto. Pero debe ser como la vela que esta por apagarse. La llamarada de mis sentimientos alumbro demasiado que derritió casi todo lo que quedaba de la vela. Me pregunto si seguirá calentando o no falta mucho para extinguirse. Cada segundo que pasa, su luz se apaga un poco más._

 _Dime, Sougo ¿Serias capaz de cambiar algo? No lo creo, pero soñar no cuesta nada._

.

12 de Febrero de 1869

Su cuerpo cansado, fatigado por el exceso de trabajo y presiones, descansaba cómodamente entre los pliegues de las sabanas y frazadas, acobijándolo en esa tarde de invierno. Su mente alejada de todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, en otro plano, lejos de su entorno hogareño.

La yema de sus dedos comenzó a sentir las suaves y frescas sabanas para después posarse en el cálido manantial de su pecho. Su temperatura había menguado con el pasar de los días, pero aun así, su piel seguía tibia gracias a los cuidados de su esposa.

A pesar que pasaba gran parte del día inconsciente, conseguía verla, de tanto en tanto, a su lado. Lo cuidaba acobijándolo, dejándole comida al lado de su cama, cambiando los paños húmedos, revisando la temperatura. ¡Maldición! Su tacto lo dejaba en las nubes.

Curvando la comisura de sus labios, Sougo comenzó a abrir los parpados. Estos días de completo descanso le sirvieron para recuperar energías. Pronto volvería a la monotonía y perdería los privilegios que Kagura le daba. Era una completa lastima.

Irguiéndose lo necesario, en su colchón, saco su paño húmedo de su frente sin siquiera reparar en el cuerpo de la fémina que lo observaba a los pies de su cama. La chica lo miro con una diminuta sonrisa de complacencia por su grata recuperación.

― ¿Ya estas mejor?―la pregunta lo saco de sus propios pensamientos y volvió su vista a los pies de la cama, era ella…

Sougo trago en seco al verla usar esa hermosa lencería con encaje. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Jamás se imaginaria que su esposa se vistiera de ese modo y menos para él. ¿Acaso no lo había rechazado?

Al verlo tan desencajado, Kagura decidió dar una explicación a su atuendo.

― Es un regalo de boda― explico sin importarle que él la estuviera sin importar― No creo que le de otro uso que ponérmelo debajo de un vestido, es una completa pena― suspiro viéndose en el espejo.

Sus ojos cristalinos arrancaron el aliento de él, no sabía que decir exactamente. ´´Hermosa´´ no abarcaba la belleza que ella derrochaba para sus ojos. Intento hablar, pero solo soltaba palabras sin sentido. Se abofeteo mentalmente tratando de centrarse.

´´La has visto desnuda más de una vez, cálmate´´ se gritó en su interior. Pero para Sougo no era ese el problema principal, eran las emociones que ella comenzó a provocar, era la intensidad de su mirada, el palpitar de su corazón y el erotismo que impregnaba a esa mujer.

― Sí que lo es― respondió, más para sí mismo que para ella.

― Pero…― su tono de voz arrastrado y juguetón provocaron que centrara una vez más sus ojos carmín en el cuerpo de ella― Podemos cambiar eso―

Con una sutil sonrisa deslizo sus dedos sobre la cubierta de la cama. Su cabello caía sobre sus pálidos hombros creando un contraste llamativo con su piel. Sus ojos azulados no demostraban emociones, se veían tan profundos como el océano y tan brillantes como el sol. Su rostro, inexpresivo se acercó con lentitud, así como su cuerpo que se deslizo gateando entre sus piernas, llegando a su cintura.

Sougo quedo sin aire al verla con esos movimientos tan felinos, con esa ropa tan provocativa. Se sentía amenazado por la sensualidad que desprendía.

Sin desprender sus ojos del rostro de Sougo, Kagura desabrocho el cinturón de su pantalón. Sus dedos agiles desplazando todo lo que existiera a su paso, estaban en la búsqueda de algo que la satisfaga. Se relamió los labios mientras dejaba una sutil sonrisa posando sobre su boca, demostrándole que tan lejos llegaría.

― ¿Kagura…?― intento cuestionarla, pero sus dedos rosaron su virilidad, desplazándose por todo lo largo de su, ya conocido, miembro.

Acalorado como si su fiebre hubiese vuelto con más intensidad, con el cosquilleo en su espina dorsal como extra al calor que comenzaba a emanar. No pudo evitar suspirar cuando ella lo tomo con toda su mano mientras la movía en un vaivén. No lo tocaba en su totalidad, solo dejaba un roce quemante en su piel. ¿Acaso lo estaba tentando?

― Kagura―volvió a decir al momento que sus labios besaban su glande.

Excitado hasta el tope, con una erección casi al instante de verla en esas ropas tan excitantes, Sougo no sabía que más hacer sin presionarla. No quería decirle que continuara, que hiciera mucho, deseaba enormemente ver que tanto lo necesitaba.

Viendo el rostro enrojecido de Sougo, ella sonrió enternecida por la reacción de este. Una sonrisa de lado y unos ojos llenos de sentimiento lo hicieron estremecerse. El castaño no pudo evitar estirar sus manos hasta su rostro, queriendo besarla. Sus labios eran lo más apetitoso que el anhelaba, incluso más que un orgasmo. Quería recorrer su boca como le plazca, como lo deseara. Saber que ella aceptaría y devolvería su deseoso acto con mucha más desesperación era un sueño que añoraba.

Pero fue su mano sobre su pecho los que detuvieron su iniciativa.

― Aun no― el suspiro ronco en su oído, seguido de la fragancia de su piel y su aliento caliente lo dejaron tan extático como ansioso.

Volviendo a su posición, la pelirroja se acomodo sobre sus piernas para seguir jugando con la erección de su esposo. El juego previo avanzo a pasos agigantados, cuando sus labios rodearon su anchura sacándole un suspiro seguido de unas palabras inentendibles.

Para Sougo era todo tan extraño, jamás había sido así. Si bien, habían tenido sexo en más de una ocasión, él era el que se encargaba de esas cosas. Kagura nunca necesitaba de mucho, siempre estaba preparada para comenzar. Sougo tampoco necesitaba mucha preparación. Y es que, a pesar de que antes se llevaran mucho peor que ahora, para él, ella era demasiado atractiva. El castaño no podía negar que era una mujer que lo excitaba.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y desesperantes. Sougo no entendía si estaba en el cielo o en una cruel tortura. Incluso sus lamidas eran suaves y tranquilas, al igual que su tacto. Saboreaba tanto su piel que se olvida que le estaba dando sexo oral.

― Kagura…― alcanzo a decir cuando los movimientos de sus manos se apresuraron abruptamente― Para… ― no quería llegar al final de esa manera, estaba más que listo para poseerla en ese mismo momento, ella también debía recibir atención.

Tratando de acercarse hasta su cuerpo, viendo que ella no tenía ninguna intención de parar hasta que él acabase, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a un soberbio joven apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Él no comprendía en absoluto que hacia ahí el joven jardinero de la mansión.

― Vaya, veo que no te he enseñado como corresponde― sus palabras solo dejaron más confusión en el Okita, quien quería echarlo por entrar sin previo aviso. Estaba irrumpiendo en medio de su intimidad.

― Pero parecía disfrutarlo―la voz entristecida de Kagura llamaron su atención― ¿Eso quiere decir que seguirás dándome clases?― el rostro de Sougo era tan pálido como su camisa.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Clases de que tipo? ¿Acaso…Shinpachi le enseño a…? ¡No! No podía creer tal cosa. Su esposa era suya, ella jamás se iría con otro… ¿No es así? Si bien, Sougo dio su consentimiento para que ella se fuera con quien se le plazca, jamás pensaría que tomaría sus palabras enserio.

― Desde luego― le sonrió juguetón― Podemos practicar en mi habitación…― miro a Sougo, quien aún estaba pasmado por lo que escuchaba, y ensancho una sonrisa ganadora― Todo lo que quieras―

Presionando los dientes y frunciendo su entrecejo quiso levantarse para confrontarlo, pero la emoción y alegría de Kagura lo detuvieron.

― ¡Perfecto!― se levantó de la cama y fue al lado de ese hombre― Cuando este bien instruida volveré, Sougo― ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa? Kagura se iría con otro hombre, ¿Era enserio?

Hastiado de la situación, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de que Kagura fuese de otro hombre, el joven Okita se levantó de su cama para tomar la muñeca de su esposa, alejándola de ese tipo.

El miedo y la confusión lo inundaron cuando sus parpados abrieron realmente. Con la fatiga y su corazón bombeando a toda marcha, Sougo vio sus manos presas del pánico. Todo a su lado era común, la puerta seguía cerrada y su armario seguía cerrado. ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño?

Inconforme con su deducción, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que tenía la razón, se levantó de la cama sintiendo el mareo de su arrebato. Camino un par de pasos hasta la perilla de la puerta abriéndola para salir en busca de su amada esposa.

Al lado de la chimenea y con un durmiente Sadaharu a sus pies Kagura seguía con su deliciosa bebida, mientras Gin y Shinpachi conversaban acerca del comportamiento nada grato de Okita Sougo, había realizado para con su esposa.

Para Sakata fue bastante sorprendente escuchar las palabras de la señora Okita, saber que ella rechazo a su esposo en cuanto este, por fin, se decidía a declararse. Estaba más que claro que ella lo amaba, y dudas no habían acerca de ello, ¿Entonces por que rechazarlo?

Era tan rutinario ver los ojos azulados de ella pendientes de los movimientos del joven Okita, así como los puños presionados de él al contenerse con ella. Si el amor de ellos era reciproco, ¿Qué lo detenía? Y aunque sospechaba la causa, Gin prefirió preguntar.

Tomando el tiempo idóneo en que Shinpachi fue en busca de una manta para Kagura, el jardinero decidió preguntar por su respuesta tan falsa de su parte. Aún estaba con la boca abierta desde que ella comenzó con el relato.

― Yo estuve enamorada de él―resignada a sus sentimientos, soltó su confesión a su querido amigo ― Pero no fue reciproco, una tiene que aprender a dejar en el pasado lo que no existe―estaba cansada de creer en sus fantasías.

Ya lo había visto, la última vez que se enterneció por su desespero al buscarla en plena fiesta de los Isaburo, recibió una bofetada al ver el mensaje en aquel papel, ¿Para qué ilusionarse? Sougo no la amaba, ya estaba más que claro. Su confesión no iba dirigida hacia ella. Aceptar algo así era volver a quemarse con fuego, y Kagura ya había jugado mucho con ello.

Al ver su cansancio en los ojos marchitos de la pelirroja, Gin trato de animarla lo más que pudo. Ambos comenzaron una charla de interés. Las plantas se volvieron un tema recurrente entre Kagura y Shinpachi, aunque de tanto en tanto Gintoki también se involucraba en esas conversaciones. Admitiría que no era un gran conocedor, ya que no le llamaban mucho la atención, solo eran un tema laboral para subsistir, pero aun así se esforzaba por mantener el hilo de la comunicación aunque –en muchas ocasiones- caía dormida por el aburrimiento.

Dejando de lado a ese par, a metros de estos Sougo quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar esa confesión de parte de ella.

´´Yo estuve enamorada de él´´

¿Cuándo sucedió eso? En qué momento ella…

No lo podía creer, no podía concebir esa declaración como verídica. Y no es que estuviera en negación, es solo que…

´´Pero no fue reciproco´´

¡Maldición! Recordar lo basura que fue, en el pasado, con ella no dejaba respirar. ¿En qué momento fue? ¿Antes del matrimonio? Pero él le pidió romper la boda, ¿No?

― Cuando estábamos comprometidos, Sougo me trataba bien― su voz lo saco de su tormento, solo para ahogarlo en el charco más profundo― Me ilusiono―explico mientras se acobijaba en el sillón, y Shinpachi junto a Gin se sentaban a su lado― Pero nunca se interesó por mí―suspiro agotada― No puedo creer en él―rio apenada― ¿Cómo podría creer en él?―

.

Las semanas pasaron, Sougo se mantuvo al margen de la vida de ella, tratando de comprender todo lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía perdido y culpable, muy culpable. Pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de él le decía que siguiera con sus avances con ella.

¿Su problema? No quería presionarla. Escuchar que no confiaba en él le hizo darse cuenta que debía ir con precaución, con un avance más lento y pausado. Si bien se mantuvo al margen de su vida, no podía evitar hablarle cada tanto. Sin peleas de por medio, sin reproches, solo preguntas comunes que le hacía para que ella pudiera responderle.

Comenzó a usar más habitualmente su nombre para dejar en claro que solo quería comunicarse con ella. Sus frases pasaron de ´´ ¿Dónde están las llaves?, a ´´Kagura ¿Viste las llaves?´´ era demasiado sutil el cambio, pero prefería que sea de ese modo para no incomodarla, para que no creyera que no podía confiar en él.

Sougo debía ganarse esa confianza, y lo lograría aun si pasaban décadas antes de que aquello ocurra. Era tanta su determinación que incluso él mismo se vio sorprendido.

Rápidamente el recuerdo de Soyo volvió a su memoria. La imagen de la azabache se plasmó risueña en su cabeza. Sus charlas y sus días en el jardín de los Okita eran cosa de todos los días, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un recuerdo en particular.

 _El castaño estaba desecho. Después de escuchar la negación, por parte de Kagura, con respecto a que la boda se cancele, Sougo no podía evitar seguir con el protocolo y tómala como su legítima esposa. No quería casarse, él no la quería._

 _Dejándose caer debajo de uno de los robles del jardín de su familia, Okita Sougo suspiro amargamente al ver su destino nada favorecedor._

― _Sougo― saludo la menor de los Tokugawa ― ¿Qué ocurre?― pregunto al notar su mirada perdida en la nada._

 _Él no quiso mirarla, estaba muy confundido con la expresión que Kagura le había dado esos dos últimos días. Nunca espero que esa chica fuese lo odiara tanto._

― _Me casare en poco tiempo― suspiro._

― _Sougo, ¿Tú me quieres?― pregunto tratando de recobrar un poco del afecto que le sería arrebatado dentro de poco._

― _Si―respondió sin pensarlo― Pero eso no quita que me casare con Kagura y…― Soyo se inclino sobre él robándole un beso, un beso que él rápidamente corto._

― _¿Sougo?―_

 _Ese era el primer beso que se habían dado, a pesar de que el joven Okita realmente la quería no podía permitirse romper con la educación de Mitsuba. Aun si no fue un matrimonio consensuado por ambos, futuros esposos, no podía ceder ante el deseo de besarla._

Sougo volvió a la realidad notando ese contraste entre el sentimiento que tenía por Soyo al que hoy tiene por su esposa. Si bien, es verdad que en aquella época era mucho más inmaduro que en el presente, Sougo notaba una diferencia abismal con respecto a ese beso.

No entendía como no se había esforzado por Soyo, en su momento, como no se negó en el compromiso con mucho más ímpetu. Se dejo llevar por las reglas de esa sociedad que tanto odiaba e inconscientemente dio, en más de una oportunidad, su aprobación por la boda con Kagura.

Era una situación muy distinta a la vivida con la pelirroja. Sin importar sus problemas, Sougo no tenía intenciones de rendirse. Claro está que a ello los une un matrimonio, no hay otro vínculo que mantengan. Cosa distinta con Soyo, quien siempre tuvo su aceptación romántica y con quien, si hubiera querido, se pudo haber fugado.

Recordar como rechazo un beso de ella, siendo que la ´´amaba´´, le generaba más dudas. ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa? Incluso estaba el recuerdo que, fue el mismo, quien beso a Kagura por primera vez, que fue él mismo quien la tomo durante la luna de miel. Una y mil veces fue él, quien se movió para acercarse a ella… pero jamás hizo con Soyo, a Sougo le bastaba con tenerla a su lado y nada más. Nunca sintió la necesidad de tocarla de forma romántica.

´´ ¿Y si nunca fue amor?´´ se preguntó en su subconsciente, ´´Querer no es amar, ¿Realmente la amabas?´´ ¿Que tanto tenía que pensar? ¿Acaso Hijikata estaba en lo correcto? En el momento que estaba preparado para tirar todos los papeles al piso y golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio de su padre para dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, la puerta de su oficina se abrió alarmándolo.

Hijikata se encontraba allí.

Con su cuerpo más delgado y sus inconfundibles ojeras, arrastro sus pies hasta estar al frente de su escritorio. Debía admitir que el pesar por la muerte de su querida hermana no era nada comparado al sufrimiento por el que Hijikata estaba pasando. Se movía taciturno por los pasillos de la empresa, casi ni emitía sonido, salvo cuando se le preguntaba algo en específico. Si bien, en el pasado, no se llevaban muy bien Sougo no podía ignorar su preocupación por el hombre que hizo feliz a su hermana.

― Acá tienes los papeles que pediste―entrego su encomienda y se mantuvo expectante al frente del asiento del joven, estaba esperando a que los revisara por si no eran los indicados.

Sougo se mantuvo ojeando los datos y cálculos que se podían ver en la hoja, eran los recibos de sus inversiones y ganancias. Pero no pudo centrarse en las hojas al frente, sino en las marcas de fragilidad que Hijikata llevaba en su rostro sombrío.

― Me retirare de la empresa Okita― dijo el mayor antes que Sougo pudiera articular pregunta alguna. Suspiro cansado por mantener ese secreto dentro suyo, hace tiempo que quería unas vacaciones― Todo me recuerda a Mitsuba― la nostalgia inundo al castaño sintiendo un ardor en su garganta― El solo entrar y ver el emblema Okita… me ahoga―

― Hijikata…― trato de decir algo, pero ni el mismo sabía que decir. ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien con la perdida, si uno mismo no ha superado aquella muerte?― ¿Qué harás?― susurro esperando su respuesta.

Toushirou sostuvo su sien, buscando calmar la migraña y la fatiga. Tomando asiento al frente del escritorio trato de buscar consuelo en sus acciones. Realmente no podía seguir aguantando todo ese pesar que llevaba. Incluso su hogar se había vuelto en el peor lugar donde quisiera estar. Creyó que con el tiempo todo se solucionaría, todo cambiario, pero no fue así. El emblema de los Okita, la imagen tan similar entre Sougo y su amada Mitsuba, las pláticas con su esposa cuando esta le llevaba un poco de comida. Las salidas en la tarde, después del trabajo. Tanto la empresa como su mansión eran recordatorios de que ella no volvería jamas.

― Hace unos días me reencontré con Kondo― explico irguiéndose en el asiento― Me ofreció un empleo en su empresa, no es muy lejos de aquí pero será una ayuda a mantenerme lejos de todo― suspiro cansado― aunque antes de que eso ocurra me tomare unas vacaciones. Necesito descansar―

Isao Kondo, el lord más amable de toda esa hipócrita sociedad. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo durante su pre-adolescencia, cuando tenía alrededor de los diez años. Sougo se volvió un fanático de las habilidades de Kondo en el campo de las ciencias y el deseo mucho seguir sus pasos. Si bien, las ciencias de la economía no eran el fuerte de ese hombre, Sougo tuvo que asentir a los caprichos de su padre. No negaba que le gustaba su oficio y estudio con mucho gusto todo lo relacionado con aquella ciencia, pero no estaba conforme.

Hace unos años se enteró que el propio Kondo tuvo que seguir el mundo de los negocios por deseo de sus progenitores. Siendo el único heredero de la gran fortuna de los Kondo, Isao siguió su destino, se casó con una bella mujer y tuvo un hijo hace poco.

Si bien, por su juventud, Sougo no era un amigo cercano a él, pero si un fiel seguidor de su trabajo. Hijikata tenía algo similar con el oven Okita, también siguió a Kondo en sus investigaciones, pero para él, Isao era un gran amigo.

― La misma oferta que recibí, también va a tu nombre― Sougo abrió la boca asombrado. Sería un sueño trabajar para Kondo, pero al mismo tiempo…

― ¿No dijiste que todo acá te recuerda a mi hermana?― no lo comprendía, se alejaba de todo lo relacionado a los Okita pero él…― Se muy bien que tenemos mucho parecido, aunque sea solo físico, eso… ¿No te traería recuerdos?―

― Si y no― suspiro― Mitsuba era como un ángel, tu eres todo lo contrario a ella― rio suavemente antes de proseguir― Tu apariencia, no, los recuerdos que tengo con ella… en muchos de ellos tu estas allí― explico crispando su rostro para aguantar otra oleada de sensaciones dolorosas― No quiero olvidarla, solo quiero poder vivir con ello―

Estando al borde de las lágrimas, Sougo mantuvo el silencio para que él pudiera recomponerse. Su hermana seguía dejando marcas en ambos a pesar de no estar entre ellos.

Llegando el atardecer, el castaño, volvía a su casa pensando en las últimas palabras que Hijikata le dio.

 _Caminando a la entrada y estando a punto de subir a su carruaje, Hijikata salía de la empresa. Verlo aun dentro de las instalaciones le hizo recordar que su charla había quedado inconclusa por la pronta llegada de Takahiro a la oficina._

― _Sougo― llamo mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta su carruaje― ¿Qué harás con la propuesta de Kondo?― ya se encontraba mucho más relajado, a pesar que su semblante seguía estando abatido por la pérdida que aún no podía afrontar._

― _Lo pensare―respondió aun con dudas. Su padre era un tremendo dolor de cabeza, lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero no estaba seguro de abandonar la empresa._

 _Mitsuba había apreciado a Takahiro y para su padre, Mitsuba era lo único que había importado en su vida. A pesar de ser la mierda que era, ese hombre si sintió mucho cariño por su hija mayor, pero fue totalmente contrario el sentimiento que tuvo con Sougo._

 _Sabía que muchas incógnitas rondaban alrededor de su nacimiento y que la posibilidad de no llevar la sangre Okita podría existir. Pero también estaba la duda ya que su madre llego a enamorarse de un hombre que la trato muy bien, pero jamás cometió ese tipo de traición._

― _Esta bien, Sougo― Hijikata poso su mano sobre el hombro de este dedicándole una sonrisa de gratitud que dejo muy desconcertado al joven, ¿Qué le estaba agradeciendo?― Piénsalo, será a mediados del mes próximo, tienes tiempo para decidirte. De momento yo ya presente mi renuncia y me iré un tiempo a descansar de todo esto―_

Otra oferta para aceptar pero, a diferencia de la que Hosen le había hecho en su momento, esta era más tentadora. No tenía que mudarse o alejarse de su lugar de confort. Sería algo muy similar a la vida que tenía en ese mismo momento, sacando el estrés que Takahiro le provocaba, claro está.

Realmente lo pensaría muy seriamente, tenía muchos pros y pocos contras, lo único que lo detenía era preservar esa unión entre padre e hijo en memoria de su hermana. Aunque sabía que ella no aprobaría algo asi.

´´ Sougo, siempre tienes que buscar hacer lo correcto y lo que te haga feliz´´ su voz se interponía en seguir con su progenitor.

Después de bajar del carruaje, Sougo camino hasta la puerta de su mansión y abrió tranquilamente la puerta de la entrada, una de las mujeres del servicio lo ayudo a sacarse la chaqueta y darle la bienvenida. Caminando hasta la puerta de su habitación sin intentar buscar a Kagura, ya sabía que estaba en el jardín, se encerró en el cuarto matrimonial para comenzar a cambiarse.

Sacando sus zapatos y desabotonando su camisa, el castaño vio un sobre abierto sobre la mesa de luz, al lado de su cama. Preguntándose que era aquello dejo de desvestirse y tomo la carta dándola vuelta para poder ver su remitente.

´´Imai Nobume y Kouan Kamui´´

― ¿Una invitación?― Se pregunto mientras desplegaba el mensaje en su interior― Nos seria muy grato que puedan asistir a nuestra boda― leyó una de las líneas para comprender de que iba la carta.

Reconoció inmediatamente ambos nombres. Imai Nobume era la hija mayor de los Isaburo, mantenía su apellido como forma de hacer prevalecer lo único que le quedaba de la memoria de sus difuntos padres. No conocía mucho más de ella, salvo que era una completa molestia.

Por otro lado estaba Kouan Kamui, el cual era hermano de Kagura, hijo ilegitimo de Umibouzu Kankou. No sabía mucho, ni cuál era el conflicto matrimonial para que nunca se escuchara el nombre de la madre de sus hijos o de su propia descendencia. No era una traición, ese sujeto era mayor que Kagura y estaba muy al tanto que su esposa no nació durante el matrimonio de Kankou con Eromes, entonces… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

― Ya te dije que llegara cuando sea necesario― la voz molesta de Kagura al otro lado de la pared lo puso en alerta.

En el comedor, Kagura había tenido el infortunio de tener una indeseable visita. Su abuela llego en la tarde solamente para poner los límites a los que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Marco el acercamiento entre su nieta con esos jardineros llamándolos ´´insulsos´´ y ´´bajos´´, para después remarcar lo mal que quedaba tener en su mansión una criatura tan poco educada y sucia como lo era Sadaharu. Recrimino el comportamiento relajado de la servidumbre y las risas que se daban por ´´malos chistes´´ que se daban entre ellos. Kazue estaba en contra de todas esas prácticas, parecía como si su falta de educación les comiera el cerebro.

En un intento por calmarla, Kagura llevo hasta el interior de la sala a la anciana, quien tomo esa oportunidad para reclamar la inexistencia del primogénito en su matrimonio. La respuesta relajada de Kagura y la soltura con que le dio una insulsa explicación, la termino de sacar de sus casillas.

Fue un flash back lo que sintió en su cabeza, no era una estúpida rabieta sin sentido, Kazue sabia controlar sus emociones al instante, pero Kagura le recordaba el muy mal sabor de boca que tenía desde sus años de juventud.

 _._

 _Fue cuando tenía 15 años que se topó con ese joven de cabellera negra y desprolija, un hombre de bajos recursos y problemas económicos, pero que portaba con elegancia una magnifica sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Era tres años mayor que ella. Sin importar el corto tiempo que paso con él, la joven Kazue se enamoró de ese joven._

 _De un hombre simple, que no aportaba nada a su adinerada familia, más que problemas._

.

― No trates de calmarme― saco la mano condescendiente de su hombro y la miro con mucha seriedad― ¿Qué tipo de forma tan insulsa es esta para referirte a tu abuela?― su pregunta quedo en el aire al proseguir con tus quejas.

 _._

 _Le pidió salir a pasear, de caminar por la plaza, por los jardines verdes de esa joven Inglaterra. Salidas cortas y hermosas. Él siempre tenía que volver rápido a su hogar, no daba explicaciones, no dejaba nada para que ella lo encuentre solo el peso de su presencia en su corazón enamorado._

 _Los retos de su padre y los castigos severos de su madre la mantuvieron alejada de él por un largo tiempo. Entristecida ella lloro muchas veces en el balcón de su cuarto, esperando encontrar un atisbo de sus ojos celestes, rogaba a los cielos que aquello ocurra. Gritaba por volver a verlo. Pero nunca ocurría nada_

 _._

― Recuerda muy bien tu lugar, esa clase de personas no va de acuerdo con nuestro estilo de vida. Son trabajadores, simples trabajadores, nada mas― Kagura refunfuño intentando no soltar miles de insultos hacia esa vieja bruja. Recordaba mucho sus enseñanzas y a pesar de que se atrevió a insultar a sus amigos, algo dentro de ella la detenía ―Eres parte de los Umibouzu, no una inmunda chica campesina como los Kouan. Compórtate como la hija del lord, no como la hija de esa mujer―

 _._

 _Enojada y cansada de pelear en silencio, tomo la decisión de hacerle frente a su familia. Se humillo por reencontrarse, por verlo nuevamente, por saber de su paradero._

 _Pero solo se encontró con las palabras más crueles que pudo haber escuchado._

― _Ese hombre te estaba usando― respondió serio, sacando toda la decepción que sentía por ella ―Solo buscaba a una ilusa para obtener tu dinero―_

 _No le creyó en ningún momento. Se negaba a esa cruel realidad._

 _Pero la vida es dura, y a ella le cayó tan fuerte como un adoquín sobre su cabeza. Tres días antes de conocer a su prometido lo vio, a su amado, salir de una iglesia con su joven esposa._

 _._

Siempre hacia lo mismo, tocaba el punto sensible de Kagura, su adorada madre, para sacarle toda esa ira contenida. Con un espasmo de dolor, presiono sus dientes y frunció sus cejas para soltar con todo esa rabia que guardaba dentro suyo.

― ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?― le grito golpeando con su puño una de las paredes para poder controlarse. Kazue se hizo para atrás como acto reflejo, pero no se retractaría en sus palabras― Siempre la insultas, siempre la dejas humillada. La memoria de mamá no es algo que mancillarlas― su voz se elevó alarmando al castaño quien acercándose a la puerta escucho las palabras que terminaron deteniéndolo por completo.

― Mira tú comportamiento, eres una completa salvaje― negó asqueada― ¿Qué diría tu marido de ti? De una mujer tan insulsa, tan vulgar, no eres digna de nadie― presiono sus dientes sabiendo que todo su esfuerzo por educar a una jovencita, con los modales necesarios, fueron en vano― No le brindaste un hijo, ni siquiera sirves como mujer―

 _._

 _Se casó finalmente con el hijo mayor de los Umibouzu. Un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que la veía como un simple objeto, un adorno más para su colección. Era la basura de la sociedad, tan recta ante los ojos de los adinerados pero tan vulgar a sus espaldas. Los golpes jamás se detuvieron, los insultos jamás se hicieron de esperar._

 _Para su suerte y antes de que su pequeño Kankou tenga noción de su alrededor, ese infeliz pereció. Pero la vida de una viuda no es de lo más sencillo._

 _Kazue había aprendido que el amor no existía, que las apariencias eran lo único que tenía valor en esa sociedad y que ser vulnerable te convertía en una ovejita apetitosa para esa manada de lobos. Pero lo que más quedo grabado en su memoria, fue que nadie busca el amor sino un beneficio que pueden obtener de ti. Una personas sin sustentos, ¿Qué otra cosa puede desear más que el dinero? No confiaba en ellos, jamás lo haría._

 _Y si, Kazue recordaba mucho a su yo del pasado en la ilusa Kagura. Le molestaba verse a sí misma, tan humillada, rogando en su interior por ser amada, cuando ella misma sabía que el proclamado ´´Amor´´ solo era una mera fantasía._

 _Odiaba ver a Kagura, ella era el reflejo de la estupidez más grande que había hecho, enamorarse._

 _._

Se creó un silencio en medio de toda la habitación. Esas palabras habían dolido, eran un completo puñal a su memoria, a su recuerdo, al recuerdo de su pequeño bebé. Sougo se hartó de esa discusión y prefirió meterse en medio de esa riña y poner fin a todo aquello. ¿Quién era ella para…?

Una risa irónica comenzó a escucharse en la habitación. Kagura no estaba solamente dolida, sino que también estaba harta de todo.

― A mí me importa una mierda Sougo― soltó, aun, con diversión― Yo nunca le importe, ¿Por qué me preocuparía por saber que es lo que él piensa de mí?―un par de lágrimas se deslizaron, silenciosas, por sus mejillas― Que piense lo que quiera, ¿Tú se lo dirás? Me importa muy poco todo. Haz lo que quieras, solo no vuelvas a acercarte más a mi casa. Si quieres buscarle otra para que tenga sus hijos puedes hacerlo. Siempre tomaste decisiones sin mi opinión y así estoy… así quede― se podía sentir la voz arrastrada de Kagura al hablar, estaba completamente resignada.

Tanto Kazue como Sougo se quedaron estáticos en su lugar. Mientras la abuela de Kagura se veía disconforme con la posición de su nieta, al elegir a sujetos tan simplones y fuera de su círculo social, Sougo la sentía cada vez más lejos de él. Sus palabras resonaban en su ser sabiendo que muchas de ellas si tenían sentido.

Escucho lo pasos de Kazue retirándose en silencio mientras la puerta de la entrada se cerraba con calma, seguramente la anciana trataba de resguardar lo poco que le quedaba de su orgullo. Por otro lado los miembros de limpieza ingresaron al comedor tratando de ayudar a calmar a Kagura. Otose, la cocinera, miro unos segundos más en dirección a la puerta de entrada antes de volver a la cocina para preparar una merienda para la pelirroja.

Suzuran vio oportuno ir a buscar un abrigo para los hombros fríos de la chica, mientras el resto trataba de calmarla. La anciana no había terminado de cruzar la puerta de la habitación matrimonial cuando se topó con el señor Okita. Estaba pasmado en su lugar, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello. La anciana escucho gran parte de la discusión así que comprendía la sorpresa de Sougo.

Como la madre que había sido para él, durante toda su vida, Suzuran cerró la puerta y espero paciente a que él se desahogue como le era posible.

― No sabía nada―se dijo así mismo― ¿Cómo pude ignorar todo esto? No me di cuenta de nada― como la mujer paciente que era, Suzuran acaricio su cabello animándolo a sacar todas sus lamentaciones― Fui una mierda… yo estuve metido en mis propio problemas que… no vi nada mas―mordiendo sus labios para ahogar el grito por la quemazón en su cuerpo, su garganta ardía de la impotencia que sentía― Suzuran―suplico antes de que la anciana se separe― Que no se entere que lo sé. Lo mejor será que ella lo cuente cuando le plazca―

Sougo sabia del orgullo de Kagura. Saber que la escucho, aun si era por mero accidente, la encerraría completamente. Ella se sentiría humillada de verse en esa situación, tan vulnerable en frente de su enemigo. El castaño prefirió callar ese descubrimiento para que Kagura pueda seguir su vida con tranquilidad.

Para él sería mucho mejor que su esposa se lo cuente, cuando lo desee, cuando esté lista para hablar. Él la esperaría. Pero por el momento, mantendría sus labios sellados.

― Entendido―afirmo la anciana acariciando por última vez la cabeza del joven― Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero sabe que no soy muy buena para dar consejos― mintió con descaro para que los ojos rojizos la vean incrédulo― Sería una buena opción, si usted va en busca de la sabiduría que solo una madre puede darle― le guiño un ojo― Kin estará muy feliz de reencontrarse con usted nuevamente―

.

En su sofá, en medio de la oscuridad del salón y con una pequeña vela iluminando la habitación, los ojos color café veían esperanzada en dirección al exterior.

Cada día que pasaba aumentaba su ansiedad, su preocupación. Se mordió sus labios esperando que Sougo no haya caído en la trampa de la bruja, que no crea en la ilusión que ella le otorgaba, y es que su verdadera princesa, la mujer que siempre amo lo estaba esperando en el castillo abandonado de los Hongou.

Para Soyo, Kagura era el enemigo. La bruja que no dejaba que su historia romántica se concrete, que tenía a su amado encerrado en sus hechizos.

Debía seguir esperando, debía ser paciente hasta que él la vaya a rescatar. La azabache le dio la dirección correcta para su encuentro, ellos debían verse en la mansión de Hongou.

Lo esperaba a solas, con una taza de té y una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. Los empleados la observaban absortos al pedir dos tazas de té y galletas, todos los días y a la misma hora.

Soyo esperaba a alguien, un secreto guardado a voces. Nadie debía enterarse, al menos no aun.

Su dolor no mengua y solloza minutos antes de que Hisashi ingrese a la mansión. Parece un rito diario que calma a la fiera, pero esto es cuestión de minutos para que todo explote y ya no pueda con la preocupación.

.

Durante toda la semana restante, Sougo no soporto la presión de las palabras de Suzuran, no sabía si ir a visitarla sería algo bueno. ¿La quería? Si y mucho, pero desde la última vez que la vio, siendo alejada en medio del llanto y la preocupación, no pudo volver a acercarse. No quería que se vuelva a preocupar. Seguramente no estaba al tanto de la muerte de Mitsuba y esa era una mala noticia para darle.

Sin Hijikata en la oficina no supo a quién pedirle un consejo. Suzuran era un asunto aparte, esa mujer no merecía más problemas de los que tenía con el cuidado de la casa.

Kagura… ella era una opción, quería comenzar a involucrarla en su vida, involucrarla de verdad, pero prefería mantenerla ajena. Tenía que traerle paz, no preocupaciones. Gin sería su opción, si no fuese que pasaba gran parte de la tarde con Kagura.

Tal vez si tenía que buscar a su mamá, como Suzuran le pidio.

La ubicación de su madre quedaba en poco más de una hora de a caballo. La mansión Yamazaki. El poderío de esta gran familia quedo prácticamente en el olvido, después de que Kin creara semejante escándalo.

No sabía si lo atenderían, pero prefirió intentarlo de forma rápida antes de comenzar a dudar. Como esperaba, su primo Sagaru lo atendió apenas sonó la pesada aldaba de su puerta de madera. Uno de los pocos miembros de su familia que le caía bien.

― No sabía que vendrías―lo saludo en la entrada dejándole espacio a que entrara― Saitou También vino el día de hoy―sonrió con notable amabilidad.

Saitou era otro miembro de su familia, aunque el único heredero que mantenía el apellido de la casa principal era Sagaru.

― Siéntate ―pidió mientras ordenaba dos tazas de té. Sougo observo en todas direcciones buscando la mirada de su madre, pero…― ¿Vienes para ver a la tía Kin?―pregunto sentado al frente suyo.

Sougo asintió mientras se perdía en el contenido de su taza.

― La tía se ha recompuesto bastante del trauma que Takahiro le dejo― sorbió un poco del líquido absorbiendo el sabor a manzanilla de su humeante té― La humillación publica es peor de lo que parece―

Para Sougo, quien había visto todo en primera fila fue mucho peor que una humillación. Takahiro la denigro e insulto, la menosprecio y la obligo a seguir su propio camino como una traidora, cuando estaba más que claro que él no era ningún santo.

― Quisiera hablar con ella―pidió tratando de no sonar tan prepotente.

― La abuela lo permitiría―afirmo tranquilo― Pero yo no estoy muy seguro de si hacerlo―deposito la taza sobre el platillo y lo miro serio y apenado por sus propias palabras― Tía Kin sufrió demasiado durante el tiempo que fue alejada de los Okita, con el tiempo supo soportarlo. Esta volviendo a ser la misma de siempre, pero todavía falta―se irguió firme demostrando la seriedad de sus palabras― Ella sabe lo que ocurrió con Mitsuba, fue un golpe fuerte para todos. Takahiro no permitió que fuera a despedirse― presione los puños en su regazo.

―Lo sé―hablo comprendiéndolo.

Yamazaki Sagaru era el más cercano a su madre, dentro de su propia familia. Mientras Sagaru era huérfano, su madre solía consentirlo mucho. Recordaba muchos años de su infancia, donde este pasaba tardes y días enteros con ellos. Para Sagaru, Kin era como su mamá.

― No la preocupare, lo prometo― Zaki, como prefería decirle Sougo, asintió comprensivo.

― Sígueme― pidió mientras lo llevaba entre los pasillos de la mansión.

― Por cierto, dijiste que Saitou vino, ¿Dónde está?― pregunto intentando perder ese silencio incomodo entre ambos.

― ¿Dónde crees que esta? Saitou está durmiendo, vino cansado del viaje― rio divertido― Sabes que no…― el castaño corto su frase para proseguirla el mismo, su primo Shimaru Saitou no era muy complicado. Amaba dos cosas en toda su vida, una era dormir y la otra el silencio.

― No lo veré― Sougo también se mofaba, divertido, de su otro primo― Cuando duerme, lo hace por un tiempo prolongado―

― Gracias a eso, le hacías bromas todas las tardes― acompaño al relato mientras recordaba lo pesado que era el sueño de Shimaru Saitou.

De pronto los inundo la nostalgia de aquella época, donde era más sencillo y solo se centraban en bromas absurdas y juegos de estrategia. No existía ese pesado y oscuro mundo adulto.

Continuando con su charla, llegaron a la habitación donde Kin descansaba. Gran parte del día, lo pasaba en el jardín, tomando aire. Pero otras veces se sentía tan casada que prefería dormir una siesta. Ya era hora que despierta, así que no sería inoportuno que reciba una visita tan grata como aquella.

Zaki no llego a golpear la puerta para cuando esta se abrió dejando ver un par de ojos color miel. Sougo quedo sin respirar, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Sougo tenía tantas cosas por decirle, por preguntarle, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón por no visitarle mucho antes, pero todas sus palabras se ahogaron cuando fue ella quien se lanzó a estrechar a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Con duda recibió la bienvenida y respondió a la muestra de afecto que tanto espero.

.

Gin había acabado de corta su sector mucho antes que Shinpachi y es que si ponían que seria una carrera y el premio era un delicioso postre, Shinpachi no tenía oportunidades de ganar. Recibiendo las felicitaciones de Sadaharu y las indicaciones de Kagura para que vaya en busca de su aclamado premio, Gin desapareció rápidamente de escena.

Aunque al ingresar al gran salón se topó con los ojos rojizos del señor Okita saliendo del recibidor. Tenía con el rostro ido, al parecer su salida lo dejo pensando.

― _Iré a la mansión Yamazaki―explico antes de marcharse dejando a una sorprendida Kagura en el sillón. Prefería explicar cuál sería su destino antes de que ella misma se dejara embaucar por sus propias ideas. Kagura no le creía en absoluto, pero le daría motivos para que confiara._

 _Gin le sonrió antes de que parta, veía muy positivo esos pequeños cambios en su trato con ella. En el pasado se hubiese largado sin decir a donde iría._

 _Pero los ojos de Kagura expresaban más que la incredulidad de un acto poco común en su esposo._

― _¿Yamazaki?― Shinpachi hizo la pregunta al darse cuenta que no le sonaba para nada ese apellido._

― _Es la familia de Okita Kin, madre de Sougo― Respondió Kagura sin poder caer en cuenta de esa revelación. Sougo nunca nombraba a la familia de su madre, ni mucho menos a ella. Desde el gran escándalo que Takahiro hizo con respecto a su esposa, el apellido Yamazaki quedo relegado a las sombras y jamás se lo volvió a nombrar._

 _Muy escuetamente, Kagura explico el motivo de su asombro, mas no entro en detalles de lo que había o no hecho la señora Kin._

Gintoki no estaba demasiado al tanto, pero podía comprender lo delicado de la situación. Tanto Shinpachi como él habían tomado a la madre de Sougo como muerta, dejándola en el mismo estado que Kouka. Por lo cual se sorprendieron de saber aquello.

― Ya llego― saludo al joven con una sonrisa amplia, en esos momentos sus pensamientos estaban en ese apetitoso postre que en el hombre al frente suyo― Kagura está en el jardín, si quiere puede…―

― Dijiste que me ayudarías si estaba completamente seguro de lo que siento por ella― sus palabras detuvieron en seco al hombre de cabellera plateada― Lo estoy― aseguro― Te había dicho que la quería. Yo… realmente la amo―acepto― Solo a ella. Y no busco nada más que hacerla feliz―

Gin estaba más que satisfecho con esa declaración. La primera vez que solicito su ayuda, Sougo no había sido capaz de decir que la amaba, por lo que Gintoki se sintió inconforme con su petición. No la denegó, pero le aclaro que le faltaba algo muy importante. Y ahí estaba, aquello que era tan importante. Los sentimientos de Sougo.

Con un par de paso, el hombre de cabellera plateada se situó al frente él y apoyo su mano en el hombro del joven.

― Te ayudare―acepto gustoso― ¿Pero solo te conformaras con verla sonreír? Porque yo creo que no eres un mártir que busca ver simplemente eso. El amor te vuelve egoísta y está bien si sabes controlarlo, mientras no la dañes todo puede funcionar― explico tranquilo ― ¿O será que solo quieres ser su héroe?―

¿Héroe? Él estaba muy lejos de serlo, tampoco le importaban esas cosas.

― Quiero...― comenzó a balbucear recordándola en aquellos momentos donde sus celos se disparaban y la ira lo devoraba.

Era egoísta, siempre lo fue.

Aunque buscaba compartir sus desdichas, su felicidad, los momentos que los hicieran dichosos, que los llenaran de dudas, de temores, de pánico, quería compartir todos los momentos de su vida con ella.

Buscaba ser el causante de sus risas, de sus miradas llenas de satisfacción y encontrar el amor, el deseo en sus ojos.

¿Qué quería? Eso era muy fácil de decir. Desde la conversación con Kin, desde que escucho el dolor de Kagura en plena discusión con su abuela, desde que comenzó a verla realmente…

Sougo quería darle una familia, una verdadera familia compuesta. Algo que ambos se merecían, un derecho que se les fue arrebatado desde hace muchos años. Una familia unida, con hijos, nietos. Siendo ancianos y felizmente unidos.

Quería que disfrutara de la vida. Que se olvidara de la sociedad inmunda y fría en la que Vivian.

Que se olvidara de las máscaras, que se mostrara como realmente era.

La quería completamente a ella…

Pero sabía que antes de desear una fantasía de esas debía aspirar a un primer peldaño.

Como primera instancia quería arreglar sus errores, quería…

― Quiero volver a enamorarla―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Un poco más de 8k de palabras, creo que es el capítulo más largo y eso que omití una escena para el próximo capitulo XDDD**

 **Me emocione bastante XDD**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les vaya gustando.**

 **Nos leeremos dentro de poco.**

 **¡Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 _11 de Abril de 1869_

 _Sougo:_

 _Poco más de un mes ha pasado desde que me entere de la boda tan apresurada de mi hermano con Nobume. Aun no puedo creer que el poco tacto de Kamui consiguiera hastiar a casi todo el círculo elitista. No puedo parar de reír al pensar en todos los preparativos apresurados que tuvieron que hacer para llegar impecables al día de la unión entre ellos._

 _Fue el día de ayer, y a pesar de que quería escribir de tu extraño comportamiento, hare un paréntesis para narrar algo de la boda de los Imai. Será un recordatorio de tan espectacular día._

 _Recuerdo mucho lo tranquilo, para la gran mayoría, que se veía Kamui en la fiesta. Las apariencias engañan y con solo tocar su mano, pude sentir el sudor emanar de él. Estaba nervioso, ansioso y muy feliz. Se le notaba a pesar que quiera ocultarlo, a mí no podía engañarme._

 _Al contarle a Nobume de sus expresiones no pudo evitar reír, se mofaba del pobre de Kamui, ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer? Yo tampoco podía contener mi risa._

 _Nobume quiso mostrarme algo de sumo valor sentimental y vaya que lo era. El día de su boda llevaría un ramo de las flores de mami. Creo que me quebré en cuanto me las mostro. La nostalgia me golpeaba con lindos recuerdos del pasado, tantos que llenaban mi corazón._

 _Antes de que la boda comience, fui hasta Sougo y me senté a su lado. No llevaba guantes en mis manos, el calor era sofocante. Ya era demasiado tener que soportar ese corsé tan ajustado._

 _No sé si fue intencional o un mero accidente, pero sentí el roce de nuestras manos durante toda la ceremonia. Estaba descreída de que fuese por deseo propio y redirigí mis ojos en tu dirección. Tu mirada estaba centrada al frente sin prestar atención. Pero en un segundo tus ojos me vieron de soslayo y tu comportamiento cambio rotundamente._

 _Tal vez esté viendo alucinaciones, porque no puedo creer que te hayas sonrojado._

 _La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el mismo salón que nuestra boda._

 _Gin y Shinpachi nos siguieron hasta la embellecida reunión. Mientras Sougo hablaba con ambos sobre temas relacionados al país Nipón, sentí como ese roce se transformaba en un intento por tomar mi mano._

 _Pero nunca llego a nada, Isao Kondo llego hasta nosotros reclamando hablar a solas con Sougo. Encontrando la decepción al mirarme, suspire resignada._

 _Shinpachi murmuro algo acerca de lo molesto que estabas al mirarlo y acusaba a Gin por aquel suceso. Trataban de hablar bajo para que no los escuchara, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. No sé exactamente qué problemas tienes con Shinpachi pero espero que no lo molestes, él es un gran amigo._

 _Quería preguntar a que se referían con esas palabras, pero al comenzar el vals me cruce con un familiar de parte de mi madre. No podía creer que un Kouan estuviese en medio de la fiesta. Pero si, ahí estaba Abuto con una cara de resignación._

 _Como mi hermano pasara a encargarse del trabajo familiar junto a Isaburo, el puesto de mayordomo quedo libre y mi hermano pregunto si podía ser alguien de suma confianza. Mi hermano está en deuda con Abuto, desde el tiempo en que me marche con los Umibouzu._

 _Se sorprendió al verme, la última vez que lo vi era una niña. Me reí un poco de su triste destino, Kamui sería un difícil jefe para él y Abuto estaba muy al tanto, por ello tenia tal expresión._

― _Hubiera preferido vivir en una jaula de leones―soltó de pronto mientras servía a uno y otro comensal. Sus palabras eran una vil mentira. No podía estar más alegre en esa fiesta, Kouan Abuto apreciaba muchísimo a Kamui. Eso era algo que me confirmo Nobume durante sus días de comprar manzanas en los puestos de la calle principal._

 _El vals se dio y Kamui parecía más centrado en los pasos que en su compañera. Lo vi murmurando, seguramente los pasos que daba. No era un buen bailarín, así que no me sorprendería si aún no se sabía los pasos de una danza tan simple._

 _Los aperitivos llegaron rápidamente y mientras el matrimonio saludaba a sus visitantes, me percate que mi hermano se alejaba en una dirección. Ampliando mi campo visual pude ver que su objetivo no era otro que ti, me alarme tremendamente._

 _Nobume se dio cuenta de mi movimiento y me pidió que me calmara, Kamui no arruinaría su boda, solo quería conocerte. Sus palabras no me calmaron del todo, seguí estando alerta a lo que sucedía con ustedes._

 _Por suerte, el temor se disipo en segundos. Solo fue una presentación, Kamui regreso al lado de Nobume y tú me pediste una pieza._

 _Acepte por cortesía, era de lo más común bailar en esas fiestas con tu esposa, aun si no se quisieran. Pediste que sacara ambos guantes de mis manos, uno ya estaba fuera. Acepte sin chistar, realmente has estado muy extraño._

 _Tomaste mis manos sintiendo el calor en tu palma, la textura de tu piel fue sorprendente, ¿Hace cuánto no nos tocamos? Aun me acuerdo cuando rechazaste tener sexo, me dijiste que no lo harías solo para tener un bebé, entonces ¿Por qué lo harías?_

 _Este último tiempo te comportaste muy extraño, parece estar todo igual pero distinto a la vez. Me pediste para salir a ver la ópera, al parque, ver una obra o incluso tener una charla en el sofá del gran salón._

 _No fuiste muy directo, mantuviste comentarios sutiles para llamar mi atención. Comenzar a hablar de ópera, sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta, era carta segura para ti. Las salidas al parque, solo las pedias directamente poniendo de excusa lo agradable que sería para Sadaharu salir de la mansión._

 _Incluso nuestras cenas dejaron de ser silenciosas, tú comenzabas a hablar de cualquier tema. Ha contarme que ocurría en tu trabajo, a preguntarme qué ocurría en mi día. Al principio fueron simples monosílabos en medio de la comida, pero con las semanas se ampliaron la conversación. Aun no suena como si un matrimonio que se ama estuviera hablando, pero siento un cambio en nuestro día a día._

 _Durante el vals y mientras mis manos se juntaban con las tuya, levante mi vista solo para toparme con tus ojos oscurecidos. No dejaste de mirarme ni por un segundo, me pusiste demasiado nerviosa por un segundo._

 _Todavía tengo el recuerdo de tu mano sujetando mi cintura reclinándome para poder proseguir con la danza. Tu rostro se acercó demasiado al mío y pude sentir como dejabas de respirar al intentar seguir avanzando, pero la tonada cambio y me levantaste mientras soltabas una maldición._

 _¿Por qué estas siendo tan distinto, justo ahora?_

.

13 de Marzo de 1869

La salida a la opera fue bastante buena. Kagura acepto a pesar de no estar muy convencida. Incluso había pedido ser acompañados por esos dos jardineros, pero gracias a que se negaron por el trabajo que aun tenían, la pelirroja acepto no muy contenta.

Sougo suspiro desatando su corbata antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños. Acobijándose antes que Kagura llegara a su lado. Pero no llegaría muy pronto, era bastante temprano para que también se acostara. Sougo estaba muy cansado últimamente, la ausencia de Hijikata y el reemplazo poco efectivo que puso Takahiro a su disposición, no ayudaba en nada.

Si bien, se esforzaba por quedar un par de horas charlando con Kagura, el sueño terminaba venciéndolo y caía profundamente dormido.

Cómodo en su acogedora cama, comenzó a contar las marcas en la madera como forma de despiste, mientras sus pensamientos volaban a la incertidumbre que sus días le guardaban. El avance con Kagura era lento, pero de alguna manera llenador. Aun si la comprendiera, Sougo, sentía que algo no estaba haciendo bien.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y sus parpados a caer. A pesar de que se forzara a permanecer consiente, el castaño solo podía escuchar la voz de su esposa como un eco en la lejanía.

Sabiendo que comenzaba a ingresar en el mundo de los sueños, Sougo se dejó arrastrar permitiendo que su entorno se tornara en campo alejado de toda civilización.

 _Manteniendo el cansancio en sus ojos y la respiración acompasada, el castaño comenzó a levantar sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos rojizos y brillantes. Su cuerpo cansado, comenzó a sentir la ligereza en sus músculos tensionados._

 _Miro a su alrededor y, como si él fuese parte del sueño, no se vio afectado por el cambio en su cuerpo. Paso de tener una estructura corporal de hombre, a un cuerpo medianamente pequeño. Parecía tener unos doce o trece años._

 _Su camisa estaba manchada de tierra y moho, mientras su cabello se veía desparramado y con alguna que otra hoja enredada. Sentía como si hubiera caído de algún lado._

 _Enderezándose busco por los alrededores buscando algo, a alguien. No sabía a quién buscaba, pero dentro suyo estaba seguro que esa persona debía de estar cerca de allí._

 _El paisaje se veía realmente estrafalario. Al frente tenía un bosque frondoso, con sonidos guturales que salían de su interior, muchos ojos que lo observaban hambrientos y un sendero pacifico que intentaba incentivarlo a morir._

 _En el cielo se veía muy claramente como una taza inmensa con agua humeante descendía a cada segundo, avisando que dentro de poco todo ese valle quedaría sumergido en el agua vaporosa._

 _Sougo no deseaba entrar al bosque, sabía que no viviría si lo hacía, pero morir quemado tampoco ayudaba. Viéndose acorralado intento trepar al árbol más alejado del bosque, esperaba no quemarse llegando hasta la rama más alta. Pero nunca tomo en cuenta que los ojos celestes de un conejo llamaran su atención._

 _Como dos cristales brillantes, el pequeño animal lo observo por varios segundos captando su total atención. Sin preocuparse por morir quemado o devorado dejo de intentar subir por el árbol. Camino unos pasos hasta estar al frente de ese pequeño, pero se detuvo de inmediato._

― _¡Sougo, ven aquí!― la voz de una pequeña Soyo lo atrajo ― ¡Te quemaras!―exclamo con miedo._

 _Con duda de lo que pudiera ocurrir, el conejo se giró dando saltos mientras ignoraba al par de niños._

― _¡Espera!― lo lamentaba por Soyo, pero realmente quería ir detrás de ese animal._

 _Adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque y olvidando por un segundo que su vida acabaría en cuanto entre, persiguió sin vacilar a ese pequeño conejo. Los gritos desesperados de Soyo y el sonido del agua derramándose con furia sobre el campo fértil del valle, provocaron que su corazón comenzara a latir producto de la adrenalina._

 _No miro hacia atrás, solo se fijó en el diminuto saltarín que se escabullía entre las ramas y arbustos dejándolo lejos de él. Un tropiezo necesito para perderlo de vista. Sougo cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo por un montículo empinado._

 _Fue demoledor para él encontrarse solo en medio de la oscuridad que el bosque podía aportarle. No era el miedo a los sonidos o al posible peligro que pudiera estar enfrentando, sentía miedo por no poder encontrar ese conejo. Por qué Sougo sabía que lo conocía desde hace mucho, que lo apreciaba desde hace mucho, que a pesar de haber dudado por salvarse junto con Soyo, él estaba dispuesto a remediar sus errores. Quería que vuelva y nunca más se vaya._

― _¡Kagura!― Soltó rogando que aparezca nuevamente ante él ― ¡No te vayas!― era una plegaria, un ruego, un grito de desesperación ahogado en el llanto del terror oculto en su subconsciente. Era el rugido de esa angustia que no dejaba que se muestre durante el día._

 _El miedo de ser abandonado seguía palpable en su cuerpo, desgarrándolo por el susto. Era un niño, y lloraba por algo tan pequeño y valioso, una vida que no tenía precio._

 _Estrujo su camisa con su mano y dejo que las lágrimas se derramaran sintiéndose desolado por aquello._

― _No lo hare―la voz suave e infantil se elevó en un suave susurro acogedor._

 _Sougo abrió los ojos, aun empapados por sus lágrimas, y miro al pequeño conejo que había perseguido por el bosque. Con paso cauteloso se acercó a este y acaricio su cabeza con sumo cuidado. Dando un brinco hasta su regazo, el animalito, se dejó envolver por los brazos del niño mientras soltaba un sutil…_

― _Gracias, Kagura―_

Atónita por las palabras que Sougo había dejado escapar entre sueños, la pelirroja no sabía si era conveniente moverse o no. su esposo prácticamente la mantenía sujeta en un abrazo cariñoso del que parecía no querer soltarla.

 _´´― Kagura… No te vayas―´´_ fue el murmullo que escucho salir de sus labios mientras la estrechaba con pavor.

Todavía sentía sus manos temblorosas tomándola torpemente mientras seguía sumido en un sueño profundo. La incomodidad de escucharlo decir eso y el nerviosismo que su cercanía causaba, y es que él mismo lo dijo. Sougo hablaba de ella, rogaba para que ella no se vaya.

Okita Kagura no podía buscar otra excusa. No fue Soyo la chica que nombro, sino ella misma. Su corazón se aceleró por ese atisbo de felicidad e inconscientemente soltó un _´´No lo hare´´_. Fue gratificante recibir un abrazo más acogedor y cariñosos seguido de un _´´Gracias, Kagura´´_ , volviendo a remarcar que era de ella de quien hablaba.

¿Cómo concebir esto?, ¿Por qué la llamaría con tanto afecto entre sueños? Se suponía que no la amaba, entonces ¿Rogaba porque nunca se aleje? Le sonaba muy extraño, alejado de la realidad.

― Kagura― volvió a suspirar causando un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

Y a pesar de lo hermoso que sonaba aquello, ella no podía dejarse embaucar y volver a caer en una falacia. Simplemente no podía concebir esa realidad.

.

Kamui se veía muy distraído. A mitad del jardín amplio de la mansión lujosa que estaban usando para su luna de miel, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama matrimonial para tomar aire. Aun recordaba la charla leve con ese sujeto durante la fiesta de su matrimonio.

 _Creyó que sería demasiado inoportuno presentarse como el hermano de su hermana, ni siquiera sabía si él estaba al tanto de la relación entre ambos. Si sabía que los unía la sangre de sus padres. Un perfil bajo lo impulso a saludarlo, solo para ver quién era._

 _Pero llegando próximo a él, lo recordó de algún lado. Recordó a la chica Hongou hablando con uno de los lords ricos de la alta sociedad. Jamás lo había visto, y no es que le importara ella o él, sino que recordó al joven Hisashi siendo engañado por ella. El menor de los Hongou, era bastante amable, sin pisca de maldad. En el pasado tuvieron algunas charlas sobre cosas simples y de poca importancia. Si bien, a Kamui no le había agradado mucho en el pasado, por su exagerada amabilidad, se podía decir que ahora lo estimaba un poco._

 _Por lo que ver esa cercanía tan impropia, en la fiesta de presentación de Nobume y Mukuro, de su esposa con otro hombre llamo su atención por unos segundos._

 _No es como si fuera a hacer algo, claro que no, pero sí que grabo en su memoria el rostro de ese castaño._

 _Y vaya sorpresa que se llevaba. No necesito llegar hasta el esposo de su hermana para darse cuenta que era el mismo tipo con el que Hongou Soyo había conversado durante esa noche._

― _Si le haces daño, te golpeare― amenazo el pelirrojo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él, en un saludo de caballeros._

 _Fueron sus ojos azulados llenos de una advertencia clara, dirigida al sujeto enfrente de él. Sougo capto la indirecta en cuanto tomo su mano sin previo aviso. Le devolvió la misma mirada, con sus ojos rojizos. No era una amenaza, sino una indicación de que tomaría sus palabras muy en cuenta._

― _Entendido― no era lo que esperaba. Pensó que su amenaza lo alarmaría o lo haría retroceder unos pasos, pero no sucedió. Sougo se mantuvo firme devolviéndole una mirada segura antes de cortar el contacto y volver con su hermana._

No era su forma de actuar, pero necesitaba dejarle en claro que si algo estaba mal, Kamui se encargaría de ese Okita.

― ¿Aun estas despierto?― pregunto algo adormilada la chica del cabello azulado.

En medio de un bostezo nada delicado, la chica se encamino hacia a Kamui aun con los ojos a medio abrir.

― Solo quería tomar un poco de aire― explico con su típica sonrisa mientras la recibía entre sus brazos.

― Estás preocupado por Kagura― respondió segura dejando que su esposo suelte un bufido de fastidio. Nobume sonrió de satisfacción al verlo frustrado por ser descubierto sin mucho esfuerzo ― ¿O será que estas molesto por que la señora de la estancia pensó que eras un niño?― rio divertida.

Rápidamente Kamui cambio su semblante pensativo a uno molesto.

Nobume solía decirle que su actitud era la de un niño, y ese mismo día una señora externa a sus discusiones le dio la razón su esposa, dejándolo en ridículo.

― No estoy molesto por eso― farfulló intentando olvidar las risas por su actitud poco madura― Lo que ella piense no me molesta― se alejó de Nobume y cruzo sus brazos enojado.

Para la chica no era muy difícil hacer creer a las personas sus propias ideas. Una conversación corta con la dueña de la estancia logro que pensara que Kamui era un niño y solo tenía una apariencia de adulto. Incluso solicitaron sus papeles para ver la edad del pobre pelirrojo.

― Si―acepto la chica rodeándolo nuevamente rosando su espalda por debajo de la camisa suelta de dormir. Él se tensó ante el tacto― Yo sé muy bien que en ´´ningún aspecto´´ eres un niño― las palabras se arrastraron por su canal auditivo preparándolo para la noche.

― Yo creo que aún no lo sabes―tomo su rostro con una de sus manos para atraerla hacia él, dejándola muy cerca de su boca. Nobume sentía el aliento cálido del pelirrojo.

― Entonces demuéstramelo hasta que estés convencido―aconsejo posicionando su mano sobre la de él― Pero te advierto… no se si podre dejar de sentir esa realidad― Kamui presiono su cintura al momento en que la besaba tan deseosamente. Era una extraña y armónica danza de besos llenos de pasión, pero que mantenían la calma del romanticismo aun si la intensidad golpeaba en sus pechos ―Tendrás que hacerte cargo―dijo en cuanto consiguió un segundo para hablar.

Arrugando su pijama hasta llegar a sus caderas, Kamui alzo a su amada esposa haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas.

Llevándola nuevamente al cuarto se preguntaba ´´ ¿Qué era lo que me preocupaba?´´, Nobume tenía el poder de ahogar sus penas o arrastrar sus preocupaciones lejos de él.

Recostándola en la cama le sonrió con sinceridad, dejando de lado su máscara infantil. Nobume solo veía a hombre enamorado y eso no podía hacer más que sentirse querida.

― Gracias―no era un hombre que dijera todo lo que sentía o todo lo que pensaba. Pero había excepciones, como esa, donde era ella quien borraba sus inquietudes.

― No sé de qué hablas― respondió tranquila.

No es que no lo supiera, es que decidía ignorarlo. Nobume tenía la facilidad de saber que le preocupaba sin que el mismo Kamui se moleste en dar una explicación. Era esa comprensión y ese silencio que le brindaba, lo que terminaron atrayéndolo a su lado.

El sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a atraerlo en un nuevo y armonioso beso antes que las sabanas los cubran y los gemidos de dos personas amándose se escurrieran por las paredes silenciosas de la mansión.

.

Esa mañana en que encontró a Sougo soñando con ella, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos con tanto miedo, que su respiración se acortaba de tanto en tanto. Kagura decidió levantarse temprano y pensar tranquilamente en los hechos de esa madrugada. A penas había podido dormir con los susurros del castaño. Palabras ininteligibles. Solo unas pocas logro descifrar: ´´conejo´´, ´´camino´´ y ´´Kagura´´, la última palabra la repetía incesantemente entre sus sueños. A veces como murmullos y otras tantas de forma clara y altisonantes. La pelirroja tenía que lidiar con sus suspiros y su cuerpo restregándose en el suyo. Sougo parecía desesperado por tener más contacto con ella.

Apenada se levantó de la cama. Movió sus manos y acomodo una almohada entre sus brazos para que siguiera durmiendo.

Llegando al comedor y encontrándose solo con el silencio del amanecer, Kagura se sentó en uno de los sofás dispuesta a comenzar una charla mañanera. Esperaba a que Sougo se vaya rápido al trabajo para poder descansar nuevamente.

Su lectura la traslado a los confines irlandeses más tenebrosos y místicos que pudiera tener. Se trataba de mitología ancestral, donde las criaturas venían con ollas de oro y en un tamaño reducido. No le dio importancia a la coherencia de las letras, demasiado tenía con **Charles Lutwidge Dodgson** y su confusa pero apremiante obra de arte. Sumida en las letras que las estrofas le brindaban, no se percató que alguien más se había despertado.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, poco faltaba para que comience a haber movimiento. Para Sougo fue muy extraño no encontrarse con Kagura en su cama. Además que el sueño que tuvo esa noche no ayudaba en mucho a que mantuviera la calma.

― ¿Estas bien?―

Kagura se sobresaltó al encontrar un par ojos lucidos tan temprano. Para su sorpresa, la persona que la observaba no era otra que su propio esposo.

― Si―trato de aclarar su garganta y de recomponerse por la falta del aire. Trago saliva al verlo moverse frente a ella― Estoy bien―

No quería parecer como si su presencia le afectara. Pero el recuerdo de Sougo llamándola por su nombre mientras dormía no abandonaba sus recuerdos. Su cuerpo volvió a su máscara impasible esperando a que él se largara, pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse al frente de ella.

Tratando de volver a su estado de concentración inicial, la pelirroja releía una y mil veces la misma estrofa tratando de buscarle sentido a las palabras. No estaba comprendiendo el texto. La presencia de Sougo influía demasiado en sus acciones.

Realmente lo amaba, pero no podía dejar que volviera a llenarla de falsas esperanzas. A pesar de que fue su nombre el que dijo y no el de Soyo, Kagura se sentía insegura. No quería volver a entregarse emocionalmente solo para salir dañada.

Alejándose de la vista que tenía delante de ella, sus ojos titubeaban entre las palabras sin contexto ni comprensión. Parecían desordenadas, con nulo significado para ella. El agobio y la presión la inundaron y, por más que deseara no hacerlo, se vio tentada a mirarlo.

Ahí estaba. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación y con pequeños destellos de luz solar. El hombre que la enamoro durante su infancia, sentado en el mullido sillón, con su camisa semi-abierta dejando ver su piel. Los ojos de Sougo brillaban llamándola hacia él. Parecía un cazador tentando a la presa. El rojizo color de su iris, contrastaba con lo opaco del ambiente.

Se sentía tentada, pero a la vez al borde de un precipicio.

Kagura aún seguía dañada.

A pesar de que su semblante no demostrara nada de lo que pensara, Kagura sentía el agobio y nerviosismo en su pecho. Debía parar con toda esa actuación de él, debía pararlo antes de que vuelva a caer.

― Puedes parar― pidió dejando el libro sobre la mesa de té― No es necesario que sigas con este juego― para Sougo, sus movimientos eran tan mecánicos que dolían. No se veía afectada por su presencia, y la idea de que no tuviese un interés en él crecía exponencialmente.

― ¿De qué juego hablas?― se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de su ubicación.

Estrujo su vestido para no verse afectada por s movimiento, por su presencia.

― Esta bien que quieras mantener una relación estable para que la convivencia sea amena―comenzó a hablar desconcertando al castaño― Pero no es necesario que esto escale a más. No estas forzado a convertir esto en un verdadero matrimonio― apoyo su mano sobre el libro dictaminando su negación ante el avance de Sougo en ella.

― Lo estoy haciendo por deseo propio y…―presiono sus dientes ahogando una sensación de comenzó en la garganta― Kagura, ¿Realmente crees que solo es para buscar armonía?―avanzo inconscientemente apoyando su mano sobre la de ella.

Prácticamente decir su nombre la puso nerviosa, el roce con sus dedos era demasiado innecesario. Ella quería rendirse y caer ante él. Pero no lo hizo, no era tan tonta. Saco su mano del agarre de él y miro en dirección al jardín buscando una mejor forma para alejarlo.

Y entonces recordó esa dirección, ese horario y esa suplica para volver a verse.

― ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?― Sougo sintió que era su momento de explicarle nuevamente lo que sentía, de darle una prueba de lo mucho que la apreciaba. Pero ella no lo dejo hablar, fueron sus palabras las que destruyeron todo― Dudo que sea deseo o algo tan insulso como el interés romántico― sus palabras destilaban el veneno que contuvo durante años y merecían soltarse― Ya tienes una zorra para complacerte a diario―le gustó mucho su compañía esos últimos días, pero prefería volver a agazaparse en su desprecio que volver a demostrar sus emociones ― Últimamente vienes muy cansado, ¿Acaso te deja exhausto?―se mofo de su estupefacción― No me sorprende que la última vez me hayas rechazado, es comprensible―Sougo trato de dar una explicación, pero fue nuevamente la voz de Kagura quien se alzó sobre la suya― Ahórrate tu explicación. Prefiero que sigas metiéndote en las sabanas de esa mujer antes de que me toque. Al fin y al cabo eres igual que tu padre― ese último comentario le dolió y destruyo su orgullo en mis pedazos. Kagura sabía lo irritante que era para él ser comparado con Takahiro.

No necesito mirarlo más de dos segundos para ver lo herido que quedo.

Solo faltaba que se retirara con su ego hecho añicos y para el día siguiente seguirían siendo los mismos, dos personas que se odiaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Pero no lo hizo, solo se levantó de su asiento presionando lo puños por todo lo que le dijo. Sougo no se retiró.

― ¿Por qué mierda siempre trastornas la realidad a tu antojo?―subiendo el volumen de su voz Sougo sintió el arrebato de no callar lo que siempre pensó― Lo único que haces es crear hipótesis que crees ciegamente. Omites la realidad en la que estas y juzgas todas mis acciones sin conocerlas. ¿En qué momento te he demostrado que soy un mujeriego? ¿Qué pruebas tienes para decirme que me veo con otra mujer?― las palabras de Sougo salieron como un explosivo de emociones. No estaba juzgando a Kagura solamente, esas palabras iban para su yo del pasado. El mismo y estúpido irresponsable que prejuzgo a su actual esposa sin conocer absolutamente nada de ella. Apoyando sus manos sobre ambos apoya brazos del sofá de Kagura se acercó lo más que pudo a la sorprendida pelirroja― Ninguna―respondió seguro alejándose de su posición― Y si gustas, puedes consultar con Hijikata, si es que en algún momento me he retirado de la oficina de mi padre―

Abandonando la sala y dejándola completamente estática en su asiento, Kagura se percató de los ojos sorprendidos y horrorizados de Gin y Shinpachi, ocultos detrás del pilar central.

Sakata no hacía nada más que maldecir en su cabeza el arrebato de ese chico tonto. Si bien compartía la opinión de él, sabía que había arruinado el avance en la relación. El pobre solo pensaba en lo idiotas que eran ambos. Por otro lado, Shinpachi no salía de su asombro, no había escuchado a Sougo hablar tan alto desde que llego a la mansión. Además comprendía el increíble retroceso de la pareja. Esto no estaba para nada bien.

Pasando unas dos horas y sintiendo el movimiento del personal de limpieza. Sougo fue en busca de los papeles que debía llevar hasta su trabajo. Aun le quedaba algo de tiempo para terminar de analizarlos y llevarlos archivados hasta la empresa. Pero las acciones de esa mañana lo torturaban incesantemente.

― Soy un idiota―dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio maldiciéndose por su arrebato.

Gin negaba con la cabeza al verlo tan arrepentido.

― Realmente lo eres. Te dije que vayas despacio no abrupto, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡La asustaste! Y lo que es peor, no mediste tus palabras y soltaste todo sin pensar― regaño el de la permanente― No es que este en desacuerdo con tus palabras, pero hay maneras para afrontar esta situación. Son unos idiotas, ambos lo son―

Sougo se levantó desganado sin dejar de escuchar las palabras de gintoki.

― ¡Hey! Tenme más respeto, idiota. Soy tu jefe y podría echarte si quiero― Gin se había tomado la molestia de ser una especie de ´´Cupido´´, pero debía aceptar que se tomaba la libertad de insultarlos por sus actos tan inmaduros.

― A como vas en tu relación, y eso que estas recibiendo ayuda, dudo que solo pudieras hacer algo…― se mofo sin ocultar su enojo― Por tu cuenta estarías acabado― Sougo sentía ganas de cerrarle la boca de un golpe― Espero que puedas arreglar este desastre― apunto acusadoramente.

Sougo bufo resignado. Guardo los papeles en su maleta, se acomodó mejor en su asiento viendo con más claridad el resultado de sus acciones.

― Le pediré de salir mañana en la tarde―el castaño lo decía como si con aquello solucionaría sus males.

― Claro, y te aceptara la invitación ―respondió irónico molestando a su jefe― Te recuerdo que hiciste añicos tus avances― el jardinero se sujetó la cabeza con pesar― Pensé que conversar con tu madre te devolvería un poco de cordura, pero veo que sigues siendo un insensato― a Sougo ya no le estaba agradando el haber pedido ayuda a ese sujeto, cada vez se tomaba más atrevimientos con su persona.

Pero sus palabras lo regresaron al recuerdo de esa visita tan ansiada a la señora Kin, su querida madre.

 _Sentada en una hamaca amplia, en el patio, Kin lo espero paciente a que llegue a su lado. Después de recibirlo en su cuarto, la señora de ojos color miel, pidió que la acompañe al jardín exótico de la familia._

 _Acomodándose a su lado, Sougo recibió un nuevo abrazo de parte de la mujer. Estaba muy enérgica y ansiosa, había deseado mucho volver a verlo._

 _La conversación comenzó a fluir de forma tranquila, sin saber exactamente qué decirse. Sougo pregunto por su estado de salud, mientras ella preguntaba por su día a día. Las preguntas mecánicas se acababan y los cuestionamientos se volvían más versátiles y profundos. Llegaron al punto de querer ahondar más en sus vidas. Fue así que Kin explico que había sucedido para que ella terminara en ese estado. Sougo no necesitaba una explicación, él ya lo sabía y no le importaba. Se lo hizo saber, le hizo saber que su vida privada no era una causa para ser juzgada._

― _Me alegra que no estés ofendido―sonrió tomando sus manos― Se presentó como Matsudaira Katakuriko―rio con pena― No tenía el porte de tu padre o la educación de muchos hombres adinerados, pero sabía cómo enamorar a una mujer― Sougo le sonrió dándole pie a que siga con su relato― Enamorarme de un hombre tan alejado de mis estándares fue toda una sorpresa. Pero disfrute mucho de sus bromas y su forma de beber―miro a su hijo con cariño, recordándole que Mitsuba era la viva imagen de ella― Es algo abstracto lo que te enamora y no podes especificar que es. Nos hace movernos de manera impulsiva, volvernos fuertes y capaces de hacer locuras impensables― la añoranza en sus ojos era muy palpable― ¿Alguna vez te sucedió?, ¿Alguna vez fuiste incapaz de permanecer quieto sabiendo que serias alejado de esa persona amada?―_

 _La pregunta sorpresiva de su madre, llamo su atención. No tanto por lo repentino de ella, sino porque se dio cuenta lo incapaz que era para concebir la idea de dejarla libre, de dejar libre a Kagura. ¿Y qué sucedería si ella nunca lo amaría?, ¿Tendría que dejarla ir? Sougo se veía en una y mil situaciones deteniendo cualquier movimiento de otro hombre con ella. Pero… si ella no lo aceptaba ¿Tendría la capacidad para dejarla ir? Lo pensó por unos largos y tortuosos minutos. La respuesta vino sol: si, la dejaría libre. No se detendría por nadie más que por ella. Si algún hombre se le acercase él no se detendría por querer conquistarla, pero… si ella elegía a alguien más, Sougo no seguiría. Seria doloroso, pero permitiría que fuese libre y feliz._

― _Si―suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos― Por Kagura―Kin sonrió. La pelirroja llego muy profundo en el corazón de su hijo._

― _¿No están juntos?― pregunto hablando de una unión más trascendental que una simple ceremonia._

 _Sougo asintió levemente, no quería dar detalles en específico de su vida privada con Kagura._

― _¿Lo estás intentando?―volvió a preguntar su madre mientras se levantaba de su asiento.― Si lo estás, no te rindas. Demuéstrale que tanto la quieres, lo mucho que la aprecias…―se agacho frente a él tomando las manos de su regazo― Y ella sabrá darte una respuesta―_

Eso lo sabía muy bien, demasiado bien.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de Gintoki.

― ¿Qué harás?― pregunto al joven esperando una respuesta grata y lógica.

Sougo sonrió de lado sin responder, tenía algo muy importante que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo en ese lugar. Había que arreglar la situación y demostrarle a Kagura que él era de confiar.

.

Kagura estaba sentado entre las plantas, debajo de los árboles. No quería una silla ni una mesa de té. No estaba para disfrutar del paisaje y degustar un poco del calor de las infusiones calientes. Solo quería pensar en las palabras de Sougo.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas a su queja. Sus palabras no dolieron en absoluto, pero algo en su interior le decía que podían ser verdad.

´´Lo único que haces es crear hipótesis que crees ciegamente´´ ¿Qué era mentira y que no lo era? Cuando te sumerges tanto tiempo en una realidad aparente, ¿Cómo sales de esa ignorancia? Kagura no estaba segura de que hablaba, a que se estaba refiriendo.

Soyo era real al igual que su relación… ¿Acaso jamás se encontró con ella en esa dirección?, ¿Eso era lo que trataba de decir? La pelirroja comenzó a rememorar los días pasados, donde Sougo volvía temprano. Estaba cansado pero se lo veía más alegre de lo común, como si deseara volver a casa. La casa de los Hongou quedaba a poco más de una hora de distancia en carruaje. Él, a pesar de que lo desee, no podría encontrarse con ella, aun si lo deseara.

´´Omites la realidad en la que estas y juzgas todas mis acciones sin conocerlas´´. No podía negar que aquello era cierto, pero le recordó mucho más a Sougo, el que insulto y desprecio su ser sin conocerla. Le provoco una enorme contradicción aquello, pero sus emociones no cambiaban del estupor, no tenía ánimos de reírse por la ironía de sus palabras.

A lo lejos, estaba Shinpachi emparejando los arbustos pequeños. Podar se le daba muy fácil y el cuidado de las plantas era su fuerte. Kagura se le hubiese acercado si es que su mente no estuviese en otro lado.

Cerro sus parpados recibiendo una suave brisa primaveral, antes de sentir unos pasos cerca de su posición. De todas las personas que pudieron haber sido, jamás se imagino que Sougo estaría ahí.

La rodeo en silencio y se sentó, sin pedir permiso, a su lado. Apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco buscando paz antes de comenzar con su parloteo. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero todo aquello se le mezclaba en su cabeza y no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Sougo tenía armado todo un discurso grabado en su memoria, un discurso que desecho en cuanto se giró a verla. Tal vez lo mejor sería… ser sincero.

― No me encontré con ninguna mujer―explico― Ese papel lo tire a la basura en cuanto llegamos a casa― Kagura abrió ampliamente sus ojos sorprendiéndose de escucharlo decir ´´Casa´´, sintiendo el valor de lo que es un verdadero hogar― No fui sincero cuando pedí que saliéramos juntos. Mis intenciones no son simplemente llevarnos bien, quiero que comprendas eso― por alguna extraña razón su mirada seria y decidida la tenso de pies a cabeza― El día que fui a ver a mi madre… hablamos de muchas cosas, una de ellas fue nuestro matrimonio. Hace días que me di cuenta de muchos errores que cometí y quise solucionarlo. Ella me pidió que la próxima que nos encontremos me acompañes―sonrió de lado captando toda la atención de kagura.

― Sou…―

― Lo siento―dijo finalmente interrumpiéndola― Esas palabras no eran para ti― se maldijo por su arrebato de esa mañana― Te juzgue desde el principio sin tomarme el tiempo de ver como realmente eres. Te imagine como una chica superficial, similar a todas. ´´Una chica que se regodea de una sonrisa encantadora, con afán de ser la muñeca vacía para un lord de prestigio´´, una mas del montón― sus palabras salían apagadas viendo lo estúpido que fue― Pero durante el último tiempo vi muchas facetas que me recordaron a la niña que eras cuando nos conocimos, y me hizo ver que no eras una mujer vacía… sino que yo estaba alejado de lo que la verdadera Kagura era― Sougo moría por rozar su mano, con estrecharla, con besarla, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento si ella no daba pie para ello― Por eso… Lo siento― se sentía tan bien decir la verdad, que no pudo evitar esbozar una grata sonrisa.

Pero, para Kagura las cosas no eran iguales. Estaba confusa y al mismo tiempo arrepentida. Ella también se equivocó mucho con él, pero no podía decirlo, no podía soltar que se caso por venganza, que ella siempre lo amo, que sufrió todo ese tiempo porque él estaba enamorado de Soyo… no podía ser sincera.

Había ocultado y mentido en muchas situaciones, eran tantas que no sabía siquiera la cantidad. ¿Por que tenia que venir a disculparse? El peso de sus acciones clamaban justicia y ella era incapaz de soltar una palabra. Sougo ni siquiera sabía que pudo haber sido padre, que en muchos momentos pensó en dejarlo, su esposo no estaba enterado que lo escucho hablando con Hijikata sobre su desprecio hacia ella, que ella prosiguió con el casamiento por palabras de su abuela… Sougo era ajeno a muchas verdades ocultas.

Tomando el silencio con incomodidad, el castaño opta por dejar de presionarla. Después de todo, él solo quería disculparse.

― Tengo que ir a prepararme para ir a la empresa― recordó otro detalle que tenía que explicar, uno que involucraba a su cansancio corporal― ¡Ah! Me olvidaba― la miro de soslayo captando su figura estática― Hijikata dejo su puesto en la empresa Okita, no está muy bien anímicamente― no era difícil deducir que su salud se viera influenciada por Mitsuba. Prácticamente, la vida de Hijikata giraba en torno a la de su adorada esposa― Así que tengo doble cantidad de trabajo― la pelirroja asintió sin decir una sola palabra― No quiero volver a crear más confusión. Aun si no lo deseas, te mantendré al tanto de todo―

― Sougo…―detuvo su caminata― Gracias― su rostro seguía monótono sus palabras eran escazas, pero el castaño sintió la euforia chocar en su pecho. Sus palabras venían con verdadera gratitud.

Él asintió antes de desaparecer de allí. Tenía que mojar su rostro y calmar el calor que sentía en su rostro. No se podía verse, pero estaba seguro que se había sonrojado. Kagura poseía un poder, sobre su cuerpo, que nadie jamás había tenido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Espacio personal (Para los ingleses)** **: a pesar de estar en un mismo lugar varias personas, si uno de ellos está en un estado de depresión o enfado, el resto de sujetos en la misma habitación no preguntara, ni indagara en lo que le sucede. Suelen respetar mucho su espacio personal y ven como una verdadera molestia que se metan en el. Lo explico porque en el anterior capitulo Sougo no ayudo a Kagura con su abuela, esto se debe a lo que acabo de explica. Recuerden que el fic está basado en la época victoriana, y que Sougo trata de enamorarla, no tiene que actuar como un idiota entrometido. Los ingleses son raros, pero es su forma de ser, nosotros debemos serlo para ellos XD**

 **Sueño de Sougo** **: ese sueño tan extraño que tiene Sougo está basado en Alicia en el país de las maravilla (Por el conejo y la persecución), pero mayormente en una novela original que cree hace mucho tiempo. No está publicada, solo tengo fragmentos escritos XD pero gran parte de los mundos fantásticos que recree para esa novela están completos, uno de ellos eran el que vieron en los sueños de Sougo :).**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Lamento no responder aun a todos los que me escribieron, pero si le aclaro a una persona que el fic tiene final feliz X3, todo está bien… en este fic XDD.**

 **Hasta acá.**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar la actualización.**

 **Nos leeremos en el próximo.**

 **¡Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 _15 de Abril de 1869_

 _Sougo:_

 _Después de que te disculparas, las tardes en la mansión han sido bastante extrañas. Ya no siento tu presencia como una molestia, pero si como una incomodidad._

 _Sueles cambiar tus tácticas a diario, pero tienes una metodología muy singular a la hora de entablar una conversación. Sea del tema que sea, solo te acercas a mí para iniciar una absurda y poco elocuente charla. Por inercia, suelo caer en tus redes tan pronto sueltas una pregunta. Aun si no tardó mucho en darme cuenta que tratas de involucrarte más en mi vida._

 _No sé cómo haces para transformar un tema tan absurdo en una verdadera plática. La insostenible charla de´´ ¿Cómo está el día?´´ se vuelca en los inconclusos debates científicos de los que habla la sociedad londinense. A veces terminamos viendo nuestro interior y dejamos escapar unas bocanadas de nuestro pasado, de nuestro sentir e incluso, de nuestro pesar._

 _El pasado dejo mancha rastrera en nuestras espaldas, al caminar nos delata y podemos saber qué hace unos meses atrás esa misma mancha era más oscura y pesada._

 _Hace unos días me sorprendiste. Fue durante una de las tardes en las que llegaste temprano, te veías sumamente agotado y suspirabas con densidad. Sé que últimamente has estado fatigado, pero aun así te tomas un tiempo para háblame. Tu yo de ahora, es más dulce que el enamorado romeo del pasado._

 _Volviendo a tu sorpresiva revelación, me confesaste que Kondo Isao te propuso ir con él a su empresa. Toshi aún no regresa de sus vacaciones. No me sorprende que estés pensando seriamente en esa oferta, la presencia de él te permite aferrarte al recuerdo de Mitsuba, sé que iras en esa dirección._

 _Le debes mucho. Él cuido muy bien de tu hermana y no serias capaz de abandonarlo. No sé si es por el recuerdo de ella y tu eterna gratitud, o porque realmente le has tomado cariño, como si fuera un buen hermano mayor. No puedes mentirme, lo sé muy bien. Admiras tanto a Isao Kondo, así como a Hijikata._

 _´´― Es una decisión importante y creo que como mi esposa deberías ser partícipe de ella―´´ ¿Cuándo fue que nuestra relación cambio tanto?_ Aun me lo pregunto. Tus palabras siguen siendo un eco incomprensible para mis oídos, para mi razonamiento.

 _´´― No tienes que preguntarlo… solo hazlo―´´ ahora que lo pienso, pude haber sonado autoritaria y poco amigable, pero no sé cómo comportarme con el nuevo tú._

 _Ya no te desprecio, ni nada semejante, pero no puedo hablarte sin recordar a Soyo y la conflictiva relación que tuvimos. Eres ajeno a gran parte de los hechos, pero yo soy totalmente consiente de mis actos, de mis perdidas y de mis heridas._

 _Tratas de solucionar las cosas, pero esto no se arregla. Sougo, a veces me comparo con las flores de mami. Son tan poderosas, tan indestructibles por el clima y la tempestad, pero con un pequeño corte de una hormiga comienzo a desmoronarme. Una vez infestadas, ya no tienen retorno, no vuelven a lo que eran antes. Y el problema, es que ya me infecte._

 _A veces pienso que antes de escucharte hablar, preferiría darte el permiso para que salgas con Hongou Soyo. Escucharte me recuerda todos y cada uno de mis errores y ya tengo una pesada piedra en mi espalda, como para recibir la culpa de mis acciones._

 _Pero entre más lo pienso, más dudas tengo. Porque aún está el hecho de que te sigo amando._

 _Me rio de mi misma, porque seguramente habré sido un monstruo en mi vida pasada._

.

13 de Mayo de 1869

Recordando el día anterior, donde sufrió de quemaduras por los rayos solares, el joven Shinpachi tomo la decisión de salir a regar las flores favoritas de su señora antes de que el sol sea más intenso.

En medio de su trabajo, aprovechando el silencio que brindaba el madrugar, Gintoki hizo su aparición soltando maldiciones a cada segundo, entre murmullos incomprensibles. Se lo notaba muy ensimismado con sus quejas y su bebida azucarada, prácticamente no lo noto.

Y es que el pobre Sakata seguía maldiciendo a ese idiota de su jefe. Cada día veía un pequeño avance en su relación, lo cual era muy alentador y favorable, Gin lo animaba a continuar y Kagura solía aceptar la amabilidad de su esposo con gratitud. Para el jardinero de la mansión era una grata noticia.

Pero no fue hasta hace algunos días que se percató de lo que realmente sucedía. Compartían conversaciones en el sofá, charlaban de temas comunes, él solía preguntar por lo que había hecho en el día, conversaciones tan comunes… para un par de amigos. Y es que Gin vio que las cosas no avanzaban como deberían. Ese idiota de Okita estaba guiando la relación a una ´´Amistad´´ y no a una relación romántica. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba el ´´Conquistarla´´? Esto no era una conquista, era una amistad sin bases románticas.

No sentía el romanticismo en las acciones de uno y otro, solo un cariño mutuo silenciado y muchos actos de amistad. Ese mismo día hablaría muy seriamente con ese chico, ¿Por qué se había desviado tanto del plan central?

― Gin, ¿Estas bien?― Shinpachi ya sabía su miedo por los fantasmas y su estúpida mente supersticiosa, por eso lo había saludado desde lejos antes de preguntarle que ocurría. Pero sus acciones fueron totalmente ignoradas por su compañero, lo cual no impidió que el alma se le escape por la boca y caiga desmayado al césped.

Su frente humedecida fue la causa de su despertar. Shinpachi seguía humedeciendo su frente con un paño mientras que Kagura permanecía sentada a su lado y el causante de su insomnio, Okita Sougo, estaba parado delante de ellos.

― Por fin despiertas, me diste un susto cuando te desmayaste―comento preocupado Shinpachi.

Kagura asintió mientras Sougo sonrió de lado.

― No sabía que le temías a los fantasmas―respondió burlón. El castaño no se olvidaba de los retos que recibía por parte de Gin, ese era un buen momento para burlarse― Aunque nos despertaste a todos con tus gritos―

Gin no pasó desapercibido ese comentario mordaz por parte de su jefe.

― ¿Realmente estas bien?―Kagura estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su buen amigo, no había podido despegarse de su lado en toda la mañana. Incluso el medico aconsejo vigilarlo.

― Si―asintió apenado por ser vencido, una vez más, por sus miedos― Pero deberías de agradecer a ´´Shinpachi´´―con una sonrisa burlo miro a Sougo sabiendo que esas palabras lo perturbarían― él fue quien me ayudo―

El pobre de Shinpachi se encontraba entre medio de una disputa de esos dos. La sensación de estar a punto de ser asesinado no se iba. Aun si le estaba dando la espalda, sabía que Sougo lo quería ver muerto y no solo por las palabras de Gin. Kagura lo abrazo agradeciéndole el gesto, estrujando su cuerpo contra el de un aterrado Shinpachi.

Mofándose de la mala suerte de Sougo, Gin se levantó más animado de seguir con su trabajo. Aunque ni siquiera tuvo que dar un paso para volver a recordar cual era la causa por la que no había visto a Shinpachi en el jardín.

― No es necesario que te levantes, hoy descansaras―pidió Kagura antes de que este negara con gratitud.

Gin no estaba del todo mal, solo fue un susto. Estaba en óptimas condiciones. Además, no era como si siempre hiciera mucho en ese jardín. Shinpachi no notaria mucho la diferencia.

Levantándose de su cómodo lugar fue hasta un, aun, molesto Sougo para solicitar una charla de interés mutuo.

― ¿Podríamos hablar?― sus ojos se movieron insistentemente señalando a Kagura, dejando en claro la causa de su pedido.

El Okita acepto y sin mediar palabras partieron a la oficina. Shinpachi se encontraba preocupado, Gin tomo una acción demasiado reveladora delante de su señora. ¿Y si ella llegaba a sospechar? Ese pedido fue demasiado repentino y sin pensarlo mucho, hasta a él le genero demasiadas sospechas. Con una simple mirada a Kagura, se dio cuenta que no era el único que pensaba de igual forma.

Los ojos marinos de ella no se alejaban del pasillo por el que partieron. Algo dentro de Shinpachi decía que tendría que tener cuidado, en casos así no podía dejarla sola o descubriría lo que ese par planeaba.

― ¿Qui…Quiere ir a ver sus flores favoritas?―era un simple intento para alejarla de cualquier pensamiento extraño. Kagura le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, dudando de aceptar o no. cada día, la relación entre su esposo y Gin era muy extraña.

Estando dentro de la oficina, escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos comenzó a escuchar las innumerables quejas de Sakata Gintoki con respecto a su relación.

Sougo ya lo había notado, sabía muy bien que ellos no iban para la dirección deseada, pero no podía negar que le gustaba el avance que estaban teniendo.

Aun no podía concebir esa tarde en la que su amada le había contado acerca de su madre.

 _Durante la mañana se había encontrado con Hijikata en la mansión Okita. Hijikata arrastraba la melancolía de sus años felices con Mitsuba y Sougo no podía sacar de su memoria esos buenos recuerdos… cuando solo era un niño sin preocupaciones mayores._

 _Para la pelirroja fue todo muy repentino. Sentada en el césped mirando a la nada, escucho los pasos de Sougo cerca de ella. No necesito levantar su mirada para saber que era él._

 _Como esa mañana en la que se disculparon, el joven Okita se sentó a su lado en silencio. Retomo el aire, y comenzó a narrar una historia que ninguno de los espero oír._

― _Cuando eres un niño, ajeno a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, tu vida es mucho más interesante y feliz. No le temes a perder tus días de paz con tu familia en el parque. No temes toparte con el sujeto que puede destruir toda tu vida, que tu hermana ya no respire más…―comento con la nostalgia cristalizando sus ojos― Solo esperas que la canastas de mimbre repleta de comida siga estando en la mesa los fines de semana―sonrió incredulidad._

 _Se sentía todo un anciano recordando sus años de juventud._

 _Aunque solo era esa añoranza por no despertar de una cruenta ilusión. En esos momentos, maldecía a Hijikata por recordarle que él pasado fue mucho más próspero para su familia._

― _¿Canastas de mimbre?― pregunto riendo. No se estaba burlando sino, más bien, que sintió una terrible similitud con su adorada infancia― Mamá hacia muchas canastas para vender―sus palabras salían sin pensar, dejando en evidencia que ella no venía de una familia de lord, al menos no en su totalidad― Siempre guardaba la más bonita para salir al río. Las mantas estaban más sucias que el suelo de los graneros, pero aun así era divertido― no parecía como si le estuviera hablando a él, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de su presencia― Aunque la culpa de ello era de Kamui, no sabía lavar la ropa para nada―rio por unos segundos antes de volver a su rostro serio y sombrío― Mamá… no podía lavar la ropa, caminar mucho o salir a jugar… por eso todo lo preparábamos nosotros, por eso reíamos mucho, para que ella se sienta feliz de la vida que teníamos―_

― _¿Cómo era ella?― pregunto absorto en la imagen llena de añoranza que ella le devolvía._

 _Su tristeza había sido captada por la percepción de su esposo sin mayor esfuerzo. Kagura no estaba en condiciones para darse cuenta de lo que su cuerpo hacía ¿Y a que se debía? Ese día se celebraba una fiesta muy importante, no solo para ella. Estaba segura que tanto Kamui como su padre estarían en estas mismas condiciones que ella, siendo vulnerables al pasado._

― _Kamui dice que se parece mucho a mi― se tocó el cabello largo, lo peino con sus dedos recordándola con pesar ― Incluso dice que su voz es similar a la mía―esto le causo gracia, porque si bien era cierto, Kouka tenia una voz muy serena, pero al mismo tiempo imponente ― Pero sus ojos eran verdes y vivos, como la luz del sol al posarse en los jardines de Johnston―no podía sacar de su rostro la sonrisa gratificante que le traía el recuerdo de su mami― solía mirarnos con cariño, tenia mucha comprensión y paciencia… verla reírse era lo más gratificante del mundo―sus ojos volvieron a decaer ―Si tan solo tuviera una foto―_

― ¿Y?―la voz de Gin lo alejo de ese pequeño recuerdo que tuvo con su esposa― ¿Qué piensas hacer?― pregunto impaciente. El hombre que lo estuvo regañando a penas la puerta de su despacho se cerrara, estaba más que impaciente por saber cómo arreglaría todo ese conflicto.

Sougo, por su parte, se veía dubitativo de si hablar o no. Tenía algo escondido bajo la manga, una sorpresa que alegraría a la propia Kagura pero, al mismo tiempo…

― ¿Puedo mostrarte algo?― sin necesidad de escuchar una afirmación, Sougo se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta de la oficina ―Sígueme―

La conversación que tuvo con Kagura, ese dieciocho de abril, fue tan importante que pensó demasiado en que podía darle para alegrarla. Pero esto ya no se trataba de conquistarla. Su gesto era un intento de darle un poco de paz y verla sonreír como una niña todos los días de su vida.

Caminando por el pasillo, Sougo guio a su acompañante por la escalinata. Tenían que ir al ala este, la parte de la mansión menos concurrida. Allí solían dormir todos y cada uno de los empleados. Kagura y Sougo solo se movían por la planta baja, su habitación y todo el espacio verde que su hogar les brindaba.

Pero, precisamente era en el ala este donde se encontraba la gran e inmensa bodega, otro sitio poco concurrido. Cuando se mudaron guardaron muchas cosas que no utilizarían de momento y, hasta la fecha, ninguno había vuelto a esa habitación.

Estatuas góticas, cofres con adornos en oro, pinturas apiladas y demás excentricidades típicas de una familia pudiente, Sougo se hizo paso entre los objetos de valor junto a una de sus antiguas y bien detalladas lámparas de aceite. El cuarto estaba enviciado de un aire añejo y poco respirable que Gin percibió como espíritus malignos. Tratando de aguantar los escalofríos, Sakata, se acercó al castaño para evitar tener un desmayo nuevamente y caer en la burla de ese castaño.

Parecía una especie de obra teatral lúgubre, donde sabias que uno de los protagonistas moriría trágicamente, solo para darle el buen sabor de boca a esos fanáticos de la tragedia gótica.

Con la brisa entrando por la ventana de vidrio grueso y madera fornida, Gin no pudo evitar chillar del espanto al percibir un recorrido helado en su espalda. Mirando aterrado, se dio cuenta que era simplemente su estúpido pavor el que le jugaba una broma… a menos que sea un fantasma que reclamara su alma.

Sougo estaba tan intrigado por su reacción al objeto que le entregaría a su esposa, que se perdía de ese deleite. El castaño no se daba cuenta del pánico que tenía su acompañante.

― Es acá― respondió parándose de golpe haciendo que Gin chocara contra él.

Afinando su vista al objeto frente a él, un polvoriento y arrugado trozo de tela. Se notaba que debajo de ese lienzo, se encontraba algo más, pero la insolente tela lo cubría evitando que captara la belleza del regalo.

De un movimiento fluido, Sougo saco la tela levantando el polvo estancado y causando que Sakata tosiera por el abrupto. Fregando sus ojos, distinguió una mirada verde en medio de las manchas oscuras del cuadro.

Una mujer de vestimenta sencilla, pero con el porte de una lady, miraba serena al frente. Sus ojos esmeraldas traspasaban la pintura y parecían observarte con tanta paz, que cambiaba el aire viciado de preocupaciones y temores, en uno más respirable y relajante.

Gin, indudablemente sonrió a su imagen. Esa mujer era igual a Kagura. La nostalgia rastrera de un viejo enamorado, lo llevo al pasado y al presente una y mil veces.

― Hace unas semanas… en medio de una conversación…―Sougo comenzó a hablar consiguiendo que los ojos rojizos de Gin se volvieran en su dirección― Kagura me dijo que no tenía imágenes de su madre―explico ― Fue un impulso, pero lo hice―reclinado y apoyando su mano en el cuadro, cerró los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas― Pedí a Umibouzu que me diera una descripción de su esposa, quería que Kagura finalmente tenga la imagen de su madre colgada en la pared― sonrió de lado recordando la conversación con Umibouzu― Pero él tenía una fotografía de ella, le ahorro bastante trabajo al pintor― hincando su pie volvió a levantarse inseguro de sus palabras― No quiero darle esta pieza a Kagura, aun no―

― ¿Entonces para que pediste…?― Su pregunta quedo colgando en el aire.

Cerca de la puerta unas hebras pelirrojas ondearon armónicamente, su rostro estaba atento a lo que ese par decía. Estaba a punto de entrar para llamar a Gin, cuando la frase de Sougo: _´´No quiero darle esta pieza a Kagura´´_ la mantuvo estática al lado de la puerta.

― Esto será un regalo para Kagura, de eso no hay duda― Sougo volvió a cubrir la pieza antes de proseguir― Pero no quiero que un obsequio modifique su decisión. Espero enamorarla por mis actos, sin ningún tipo de influencia― presiono sus labios― Aun si ella me rechaza o no, se lo daré como gratitud por su compañía―

Kagura cubrió su boca evitando que su grito ahogado escapara de su garganta. Antes de que salgan de la habitación, la chica se encerró unos segundos en la primera habitación que encontró. Con la puerta cerrada, libero sus manos de sus guantes. Toco su rostro y sintió el calor emanando por sus mejillas.

´´Espero enamorarla por mis actos´´, su pecho no paraba de dolerle. El palpitar fuerte dolía de pura euforia.

― Entonces, ¿Al final que harás?―la voz amortiguada de Gin la sobresalto ―Por qué te recuerdo que no estas actuando como enamorado, idiota, pareces su amigo― el reto volvía a llegar al castaño que maldecía una y otra vez el pedirle su ayuda.

― ¿No te lo dije? Una salida de pareja―respondió dudoso. Kagura escucho un nuevo reproche, inteligible, de su jardinero. Sougo contesto con calma seguido de la única frase que llego a oír― La idea es no presionarla, lo sé. Pero no sé qué más hacer para cortejarla―el resto de palabrería se vio interrumpida por el sonido de sus pasos bajando por las escaleras. Las suelas de sus zapatos chocando con el reluciente mármol de la escalinata, junto al tono de voz bajo que empleaban, impedían sacar un poco de elocuencia a su charla.

Presionaba sus labios con fuerza para evitar que cualquier sonido se escape. Sus intentos por permanecer tranquila se vieron entorpecidos por su veloz palpitar y su rostro sonrojado. ¿Cómo explicar que no le sucedía nada?

Kagura bajo las escaleras con cautela, verificando que esos dos no estuvieran por ningún lado. Para su suerte, se habían vuelto a encerrar en la oficina de su esposo, dejándole el camino libre para salir al jardín sin ser detectada.

Su garganta seguía reclamando, implorando porque los sonidos que se guardaba escapen. Quería liberar su felicidad, y su nerviosismo, pero también tenía que tener cuidado de no ser escuchada. Kagura deseaba amortiguar su grito con algo, ¿Pero con qué?

Tragando con mucho esfuerzo, se reclino inconscientemente frente a sus flores predilectas. Tenía deseos inmensos de dejar escapar una sonrisa de felicidad, pero siguió manteniendo la compostura al escuchar pasos cerca de ella.

Shinpachi se aproximaba con un costal de fertilizante.

― Disculpe, Kagura, pero tengo que…―hizo una seña al montículo que llevaba― abonar la tierra― explico de la manera más sutil posible.

Kagura se veía incapaz de hacer contacto con la realidad, solo recordaba las palabras que Sougo había dicho y lo seguro que este estaba.

― Shinpachi―llamo mientras le dejaba espacio para acuclillarse― ¿Te puedo contar una historia?―quería pedirle ayuda, pero no deseaba que sea de forma indirecta. Tomaría un ejemplo para buscar ese consejo que necesitaba― Es la historia de una Coneja y un pequeño Lobo enamorado…―Shinpachi se acomodó al lado de ella dejando un sutil asentimiento de cabeza para escuchar lo que tan urgentemente quería soltar.― Comienza en antaño, en una civilización poco agradable, regida por las apariencias y los modales―

» En aquellas construcciones de piedras preciosas y oro, donde la riqueza era exhibida como un gran logro, un conejo fue entregado a un lobo como parte de un trato milenario. ¿Qué harían con el pequeño conejo? No lo sabía. Pero, con su inocencia, vio con ojos brillosos a su futuro dueño. El lobo era tan pequeño como su nueva presa, más grande y atractivo que otro, pero de una mirada más amable. Era una criatura salida de ese mundo.

»El conejo se vio embargado en emociones tan fuertes, que sin dudarlo le entrego todos sus sentimientos. No escucho el susurro del viento, ni el rugir de los truenos. El pequeño conejo dejo sus sentimientos en bandeja a uno de los más grandes depredadores.

»Por otra parte ese Lobo tomo la ofrenda con cuestionamientos. ¿Cómo algo tan insólito como un conejo se dejaba al descubierto de un depredador?

»El tiempo paso, las voces feroces, y los aullidos hilarantes repletos de chismes se hicieron ecos sordos para el pequeño conejo. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que su compañero la dejara y para que ella pudiera oírlas tan fuerte y claro, tan dolorosas y desgarradoras como siempre fueron.

»El lobo rechazo su ofrenda desde el principio, lo que ese conejo pensó era una simple ilusión. Ese depredador tenía sus ojos rojizos en otra loba voraz como él, aunque más cínica y tramposa.

»Desde que el pequeño conejo lo descubrió todo, su pelaje –Blanco y suave- se convirtió en uno harapiento y oscuro, repleta de lágrimas. El conejo entrego esa misma ofrenda rechazada a la bruja del bosque. Creo el caos, transformándose en la verdadera villana de la historia

»Oscurecida con su camino, encontró la luz en un claro luminoso, etéreo y acogedor. En ese diminuto espacio encontró una pequeña flor que ahogo sus lágrimas y brindo paz a su desdichada alma.

»Gracias a ese atisbo de luz, hizo oídos sordos a las voces que hablaban de ese par de lobos, traicioneros y amantes. Vivió feliz, risueña por mucho tiempo. Pero la euforia se acabó abruptamente, cuando los papeles se invirtieron y el conejo dejo de ser el villano para convertirse en la victima.

»Esa loba ventajera tomo partido de un momento de distracción para arrebatarle la flor que más amaba, destrozándola en el proceso.

»El destino de su amado depredador y de esa loba no fue muy gratificante. A pesar de amarse mutuamente se vieron separados, la unión entre ellos no se podría concretar. Y el destino de la coneja siguió en desdicha al lado de su amado lobo. Ya había entregado su tesoro más preciado, no tenía más escapatoria.

Shinpachi la miro entristecido, porque comprendía que esa historia tenía que ver con Kagura y Sougo. Escuchar esas palabras de ella, con la mirada tan alejada de la realidad, le dio muchísima pena.

― Pero fue en esos momentos… ―musito llamando la atención de Shinpachi―donde surgió una cambio de ciento ochenta grados―

»Sin darse cuenta de que era lo que realmente había cambiado, el pequeño lobo comenzó a cambiar su actitud. Comenzó a ser más dócil con ella. Ya no tenía marcas dolorosas en su cuerpo y los rugidos que advertían desaparecieron. Una de las posibilidades a tremendo cambio era la muerte de su hermana, los conflictos con su camada, lo consiente que era al saber que jamás vería a su amada.

»La coneja se convirtió en el cazador. Desecho y desprecio su acercamiento. Las heridas que le había hecho no eran sangrantes, pero si dejaban una marca para siempre en ella.

»En su memoria solo existía su amada flor y su pobre familia.

»El tiempo siguió pasando, la coneja fue cediendo sus intentos, aunque de vez en cuando volvía con su muro de acero. La bruja que tomo su ofrenda fue perdiendo poder. Esa parte de ella volvió a sí. Aunque hay fragmentos que aún no recupera.

»Pero llego el día donde esa coneja escucho nuevamente sus palabras. Era una sonata romántica en la que confesaba quererla, ¡A ella! y no a su loba.

»Las heridas no se curan y a pesar que la coneja esta tentada en dejarse llevar por esa emoción y ese amor que verdaderamente nunca murió… sigue con miedo de ser una mera ilusión y volver a ser devorada por su amado lobo.

Termino de relatar mientras, con sus manos expuestas, ayudaba a Shinpachi a esparcir toda esa montaña de fertilizante. No quería verse triste o pensativa, ayudarlo serviría para distraerse. Pero fue la mano de Shinpachi sobre la suya la que detuvo su accionar.

― Creo que ese lobo cometió errores que tardaran en ser olvidados―le sonrió comprensivo tomando la decisión de seguirle la corriente― Pero muchas veces los provocamos, los humanos somos propensos a no cuidar lo importante. Lo bueno es cuando tratas de redimirte y tomas acción con las heridas que dejas en otros― aplano la tierra y dejo de trabajar para mirarla fijamente― Mi señora, hace muchos años perdí mi oportunidad con una chica. Ella espero mi respuesta pero yo no actué. No me percate de que era mi momento y la lastime más de lo que podría aceptar―sus ojos se tornaron tristes y pesados― Hace poco la volví a encontrar y estoy intentando arreglar mis errores, recuperar el tiempo y rogarle que me de otra oportunidad―se sinceró― Si ese lobo cometió tales acciones, quedan en esa pequeña coneja decidir si su comportamiento es suficiente para merecer el perdón. Con lo que a mí respecta, dudo que ese pequeño lobo mienta. Nadie se toma tantas molestias si no eres importante. Creo que… él está verdaderamente arrepentido―

Kagura se sonrojo al escucharlo. Le estaba dando posibilidades y esperanzas que tenía miedo de que existieran.

― Entonces… ¿Existe la posibilidad de que ese lobo la ame realmente?― pregunto atenta a sus expresiones. Quería saber que tan sincero era, que tan seguro estaba.

― Claro que si― Shinpachi no era tonto, esto los ayudaría, no era mucho pero si impulsaría a Kagura. Era un grano de arena, en comparación al trabajo que ellos debían ejercer.

Los ojos color café de Shinpachi se transformaron en dos sinceros espejos, sonriéndole con complicidad y calma, tanta como su mamá tenía cuando le daba una explicación o un consejo. Esa posibilidad que el chico le brindaba la hizo sonrojarse aún más. Bajo su mirada al piso mientras su amigo soltaba una risa sincera al verla tan apenada.

Era una linda conversación entre dos buenos amigos, lástima que no todos lo vieran de esa forma. Parado en la puerta que daba al patio, Sougo se sintió sumamente desanimado al ver esa imagen. Una hermosa postal que destruía todas sus esperanzas.

Suspiro con pesar y mucha impotencia. Si ella no lo aceptaba la dejaría en paz… y cada día pensaba en que el próximo ella le dijera nuevamente que no lo amaba. Prácticamente se preparaba para oírla nuevamente, tendría que dar su brazo a torcer y ver cómo era feliz al lado de otro hombre que no era él.

Gin llego unos segundos después percatándose del sombrío rostro de su jefe y sonrojada que estaba Kagura al lado de su compañero.

― Iré a la empresa―aviso antes de tomar sus cosas del sillón.

Aún era temprano para que partiera. Desde hace un tiempo no se iba sin saludar a Kagura. Se notaba que todo aquello lo afecto enormemente. Sin mediar más palabras que esas cerró la puerta de la entrada.

Al momento de sentarse en el carruaje, la pesadez y el desgano lo inundaron. Estaba temeroso por perderla, pero a pesar de que ella mostraba un progreso en sus pláticas también sentía que no avanzaban en la dirección que el quería. Como le había dicho Gintoki, no parecía un cortejo, sus charlas eran las típicas que un amigo tenia.

Estaba abatido por todas expresiones regaladas a Shinpachi, si tan solo él…

 _´´― No te rindas―´´_ La voz de su mamá resonó en su cabeza.

Recordó que había prometido no hacerlo, solo si ella volvía a rechazarlo… y aun no sucedía nada de eso.

― ¿Qué raro que llegues antes de hora?― Takahiro recién llegaba. Hace un tiempo que no lo hacía, desde que sus intentos de cortejo con su esposa habían comenzado.

Sougo se bajó apresurado de su carruaje dispuesto a hablar con su progenitor. Quería pedirle un favor. Nunca lo había hecho, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido algo así… pero Kagura lo valía.

― Tenemos que hablar― sus palabras venían con un tono de imploración que sorprendió al mayor ― Hoy… quiero tomarme el día―

Subiendo las escaleras de la instalación, respirando el hollín y escuchando el ruido de los empleados mientras trabajaban, Sougo lo siguió en silencio hasta encerrarse en su cómoda y silenciosa oficina.

Parado, esperando la respuesta de Takahiro, Sougo observo mientras él se sentaba encendiendo una pipa. Se reclino en su mullido asiento y analizo de pies a cabeza a su hijo. Tal pedido no solía salir de su boca.

― ¿A qué se debe esto?, ¿Buscan el heredero?―se mofo irónico― Dudo que sea esa la causa―acertó sin mayor esfuerzo.

― Y es verdad―acepto sin dudas― Esto se trata de...―Takahiro lo detuvo cortando sus palabras con comentarios punzantes.

― Debes ser el único hombre en la faz del universo que no mire con deseo a tu esposa― rió divertido― Desde su juventud se notaba que sería muy atractiva, ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pelear para que Katsue no la de a otro hombre con más poder? Incluso me he tenido que aguantar por no consolarla durante tus desplantes, es toda una belleza―mientras él se sentía todo un héroe por controlar su bestia lujuriosa interna, Sougo estaba más que asqueado.

Takahiro era un hombre promiscuo que no dudaba en dar comentarios de ese tipo, las mujeres estaban para satisfacerlos y cuidar sus descendientes. Si Sougo no la usaba para lo que ella estaba, él sería el primero en tomar acción sobre su increíble y deslumbrante cuerpo.

Golpeando la mesa y aguantando la presión en sus puños, no le importó hablar fuerte y alto para que no solo él lo escuchara.

― ¡Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa! ¡Que la mires, que le hables!, ¡Kagura no es un juguete, no está para satisfacer a nadie y menos a ti!―gritar no ayudaba, aun sentía el impulso de querer estampar su puño en la cara de esa mierda.

― ¡No me hables de esa forma y baja la voz!―dijo severo al levantarse ― Cada vez eres más similar a tu madre, solo se quejan de la posición en la que están―chisto molesto ―Deberías de estar agradecido que alguien vea a tu esposa con buenos ojos, Kin no llegaba a ese nivel…―

Harto de escucharlo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared. Sougo tenía una gran acumulación de comentarios despectivos de parte de ese hombre hacia a sus seres amados. Su madre era una gran mujer a la que él ataco hasta marchitarla. Escuchar como hablaba de Kagura lo alteraba muchísimo más, saber que era material para las fantasías de ese viejo asqueroso lo irritaba tanto que…

Sougo alzo su puño al aire y trato de atinarle a su rostro, pero la pronto intromisión de un tercero detuvo su accionar. Era el suplente de Hijikata quien evito que encestara su puño en su decrepita cara.

― ¡Señor Okita, joven Sougo!― su voz y el movimiento de Takahiro, causaron que su puño fuera de lleno contra la pared ―Por favor, le pediré que se retire, de lo contrario llamare a la guardia― era un inútil para completar el trabajo de Hijikata, pero muy serio y responsable con las cuestiones morales y de ética. Una pelea era de animales, y eso iba en contra de su educación.

Maldiciendo a su exabrupto, tomo sus cosas decidido a partir.

― Tendrás horas extras Sougo, tu comportamiento es intolerante. No puedo dejar pasar esta falta de respeto― ¿Falta de respeto? Y que le quedaba a su madre y a Kagura.

Su hijo no le prestó atención y siguió su rumbo.

― No acatare más tus ordenes―sentencio seguro― Renuncio―

.

Kagura estaba confundida al no encontrarse con Sougo. Aún faltaba para que se fuera a la empresa. Ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. No pudo evitar entristecerse. Pensar que tal vez se apresuró a sacar conclusiones la ponían muy mal.

― Tenia una urgencia― Gin trato de excusarse por él. Estaba intentando que todo ese avance no se vaya a la basura por culpa de malos entendidos.

Kagura no emitió sonido alguno, pero no estaba conforme con su respuesta, sus ojos eran más claros que sus acciones. Estaba triste y un tanto decepcionada.

― Kagura― fue la voz de Sougo la cual llamo su atención.

Después de esa discusión, el castaño marco rumbo a su hogar. Seguiría con su plan, a pesar de todo. Mañana mismo se encargaría de firmar un contrato con Kondo Isao, de momento tendría una agradable salida con Kagura, si es que ella lo permitía.

Aun en el recibidor, sus ojos azulados brillaron al verlo. La magia de la escena le dio la indicación a Gin para salir silenciosamente de la sala. Lo que faltaba para unirlos, él no podría hacerlo. Esa parte era cosa de ellos.

― ¿Quieres salir?―se tomó el atrevimiento de rozar sus dedos la palma de su amada. Aun se sorprendía de la calidez de su piel.

No estaba para nada seguro si aceptaría o no, solo imploraba que en algún momento ella acepte darle una oportunidad.

― Tomare mi sombrilla―dio como respuesta afirmativa antes de partir en su búsqueda.

Su mano se sintió fría, el estar lejos de ella lo volvía más consiente de cuán importante era ella para él.

― Te espero― elevo la voz para que ella llegara a escucharlo― Siempre lo hare―musito para sí mismo antes de sonreír agradecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Gracias por aguardar la espera.**

 **Realmente lo agradezco.**

 **Siempre trato de subir el capítulo lo más rápido que pueda, pero mi problema principal (ahora) es el tamaño de los capítulos. Serán largos, tal vez escriba otro más de 8k de palabras y así estoy sumando número de palabras. Se suponía que en este capítulo empezaba la cita, pero no se pudo XD próximamente será la cita y dura un capitulo y medio o dos, no sé.**

 **Aviso importante** **:**

 **De acá en adelante las cartas del inicio (fíjense la fecha) no serán de la Kagura actual, sino de la pequeña Kagura que se enamoró de Sougo. Ahí se irán viendo escenas narradas por ella que serán muy importantes, además porque falta poco para que el otro personaje que vivió todo desde otra perspectiva aparezca.**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 _19 de Febrero de 1864_

 _Querido Sougo:_

 _Estoy muy ansiosa, ya quiero que leas estas cartas, las he escrito solo para ti._

 _Tal vez fue mala idea escribir en cartas, hubiera preferido un cuaderno de memorias, pero creo que con esto hago honor a mi mami, ella amaba escribir cartas. Por cierto, algún día te la presentare. Dudo que mi abuela me permita llevarla a la boda, pero te prometo que hare algo para que se encuentren._

 _Sé que se llevaran muy bien, mami te aprobara en cuanto te vea. Hoy me diste otra razón para creer en ello._

 _No sabía que también irías a la fiesta de Tokugawa. Es una pena que no llegara a conocer a la hija menor, no es por nada, pero no conozco a muchas chicas de mi edad. Mi abuela me ha tenido estudiando todo él día y suele cortarme las salidas si cometo errores en mi comportamiento._

 _Me siento mal al darte excusas cada vez que quieres verme, pero no quiero que veas estas marcas. La abuela es bastante severa._

 _De cualquier forma eso no me quita la felicidad de verte en la fiesta. Fuiste todo un caballero al pedirme bailar. No quise dudar al tomar tu mano, pero la mirada de mi abuela me aterro un poco._

 _Lamento si te pise. No suelo trastabillar, pero estoy demasiado cansada. Practique varias horas las danzas de estas fiestas. Se suponía que no tenía que hacer nada mal, que debía moverme con gracia, con elegancia, ser una niña refinada. Pero ya viste, me olvide los pasos de baile._

 _Es tu culpa. Al darte el sí, sonreíste desmoronando todo mi autocontrol. Ya deberías saber lo que causas en mí. El tomar tu mano me altero. Sonrojada y con mi cansancio tropecé sin llegar a caerme._

 _Podía sentir la desaprobación de mi abuela a mis espaldas, pero nuevamente fuiste tú quien me hizo olvidar todo. Te reíste y me tomaste con más firmeza._

 _´´― Te enseñare―´´ ¿Por qué haces esto? Me pones nerviosa con tus lindas acciones._

 _No son muchas las personas que me han tratado bien, tú eres parte de esa minoría._

 _Lo único que pude pensar en esos momentos donde danzábamos como niños idiotas, pisándose los pies con total disimulo, fue que quiero una vida a tu lado._

 _Cumpliré con los requisitos que mi abuela me imponga para que este matrimonio no se destruya. Deseo que cuando todo esto acabe, puedas leer estas cartas y comprenderme._

.

13 de Mayo de 1869

Bajo la tarde de primavera, con las flores revoloteando y el bullicio de unos y otros agolpándose en las inmensas jaulas de animes, Sougo y Kagura caminaban por el sendero, tan maravillados que no podían dejar de ver cada criatura con asombro. Si bien, ambos sabían de la existencia de esos inmensos animales, nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de velos en persona. Sus vidas, buscando encajar en el mundillo de la clase alta, los demandaba horas. Su preciado tiempo se veía consumido por el aprendizaje, ya sea de ética o cuestiones económicas.

Kagura junto sus manos al toparse con un gruñón y revoltoso gorila. Maravillada, se acercó a su espacio y miro como volvía a bufar mientras tomaba un par de hojas, tiradas en el suelo de su jaula, y las lanzaba con fuerza al aire.

Por su parte, Sougo se acercaba a pequeñas placas de bronce. En ellas estaba el nombre y el habitad de ese gigantescos animal.

― Y si me acompañan, por acá tenemos al mamífero terrestre más pesado…―la voz del guía se disipaba entres las palabrerías de los visitantes. Pronto dejarían en el olvido al matrimonio Okita, quienes no se veían interesados en seguir a ese charlatán.

― Es muy bonito―susurro Kagura viendo como comía una banana.

Su esposo la miro extrañado, él no le encontraba nada lindo a ese Gorila. Si se vio maravillado por su tamaño y la fuerza que manejaba, pero no lo veía lindo. Su esposa tenía gustos muy extraños.

― ¿No lo es?― le pregunto directamente a él. Kagura había pensado que Sougo estaría de acuerdo con ella. Los gorilas eran criaturas gigantescas y fuertes, cualidades necesarias para su subsistencia.

Pero su esposo ya no miro al animal enjaulado. Absorto por una criatura más interesante y atractiva, el joven Okita miro a su amada esposa con cariño. Una sonrisa sutil se coló en sus labios, mientras sus rojizos ojos añoraban el azul marino de ella. ¿Por qué era tan difícil controlarse?

― Si, es lo más hermoso que he visto―respondió acariciando su mejilla.

Kagura enrojeció de pena comprendiendo que él estaba hablando de ella. Miro a los costados no sabiendo que hacer exactamente. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Estar consciente de que posiblemente él estuviese enamorado de ella, la convertía en una niña enamorada.

Trato de mantener la calma, pero su cara inmutable no aparecía. Kagura perdía su mascara y con eso sus sentimientos quedaban expuestos.

Verla sonrojada y tratando de no hacer conexión con sus ojos, despertó un atisbo de esperanza en él. ¿Y si lo aceptaba? Atraído por sus expresiones, Sougo se reclino sobre ella, buscando que sus labios hagan contacto. No olvidaba el sabor de su boca y podía parar de sentir la hambruna que lo hiso pasar durante estos últimos meses.

Acariciar sus rosados labios, entrelazar sus lenguas, tragar sus suspiros y provocar un sin fin de emociones en ella. Si bien, un zoológico no era el mejor lugar, pero no estaba en condiciones para razonarlo. Besarla se había vuelto su único objetivo.

Se sintió mucho más motivado cuando ella redirigió su mirada a sus labios en un vaivén sensual entre su boca y sus oscuros ojos. Perdido en el deseo fue bajando sus parpados, listo para sumirse en ese deseoso elixir. La ansiedad que manejaban los hiso suspirar impacientes por ese contacto.

Pero el sabor dulce de ella jamás se presentó en su boca. El rugido de ese molesto gorila los saco de su burbuja. Fue un ataque desprevenido cuando el animal soltó su sonoro rugir contra ellos, espantándolos.

Sentándose cerca de los barrotes, el animal señalo a Kagura y se golpeó su pecho, una clara indicación que había tomado a su amada pelirroja para sí. A Sougo lo veía como un claro enemigo. Sus bufidos eran en su dirección y sus ojos solo daban claras indicaciones que lo quebraría si estuviera suelto.

― Cálmate, Jugem Jugem―un hombre de cabellera larga y ojos color café apareció delante de ellos― No se preocupen, no es peligroso― explico tranquilizándolos― Si sigues en las mismas despertaras a Elizabeth― lo volvió a retar mientras movía su dedo en señal de reproche.

― ¿Se puede saber que le pasa?―pregunto el castaño mirando con desconfianza al enorme Gorila, algo en él no le caía bien. Cada vez que Sougo se acercaba a la jaula soltaba bufidos amenazantes hacia su persona.

― Esta en su etapa de celo, cualquier hembra que pase cerca de su jaula lo alterara bastante―explico tranquilo mirando a Kagura como principal causa de la euforia del animal― Un macho, cerca de su hembra significaría problemas y lo adoptaría como su principal enemigo― esta vez lo miro a él, dejándole en claro que Jugem Jugem había tomado a Kagura como su pareja.

Sougo tomo, de forma territorial la cintura de su esposa mirando al gorila que poco le estaba agrandando. Sumida en sus pensamientos ella se dejó agarrar por su pareja manteniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― Kotaro, Elizabeth se despertó―la voz tranquila de una mujer, con el traje similar al de ese desconocido hizo su aparición.

― ¡Elizabeth!―grito feliz sin ocultar su dicha― ¿Quieren venir a ver al espécimen más increíble de todo el zoológico?―pregunto creído, estaba muy seguros que su amada Eli los deslumbraría― Seguramente se habrán perdido, el guía no es muy cuidadoso, de vez en cuando deja a algún visitante varado por los alrededores― extendió su brazo para indicarles el camino― Mi nombre es Katsura Kotaro, soy el encargado de alimentar a los animales junto a mi esposa― tomo de los hombros a la rubia que había llegado hace poco y siguió con las presentaciones― Katsura Ikumatsu―

Durante el camino Sougo y Kagura también se presentaron como era debido. El matrimonio Katsura se sorprendió de ver un joven matrimonio tan unido como ellos. No era algo desconocido saber que los más cercanos eran los amantes o aquellas escasas parejas que se casaran de grandes, por decisión propia.

Por las palabras de ese hombre, Kagura saco la conclusión de que habían sido vistos cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse. Su compostura había regresado y ya podía volver a su rostro impasible, pero esa idea no dejo de pasar una y mil veces por su cabeza, incluso cuando Katsura le presento a la impresionante Elizabeth.

― Un pato―comento decepcionada Kagura. Los patos eran vistos por todos lados. Los lagos en los parques estaban repletos de ellos.

Esa expresión poco interesante lastimo el frágil corazón de Katsura. Para él, su amada Elizabeth era la criatura más hermosa de la tierra.

― ¿Un pato?―pregunto herido― Elizabeth es más que un simple pato, Es un pato mandarín de plumas blancas, muy exótico y poco visto. Sin contar que es más grande que el promedio de su espécimen― explico orgulloso― Elizabeth es una gran maravilla, ¿Verdad Elizabeth?― esta vez se dirigió a su amado animal, esperando a que este le respondiera con algún sonido afirmativo.

Kagura seguía mirando a un simple pato, mientras Sougo sentía que ese sujeto estaba perdido en sus alucinaciones. Ikumatsu se acercó a ellos para explicar un poco la situación, dejando a su esposo con su pato mandarín.

― Hace años, Katsura se topó con Elizabeth en un lago aledaño. Todavía no nos conocíamos cuando él ya la había adoptado―sus palabras llamaron la atención de ambos que dejaron de prestar atención a ese hombre jugar con su mascota― Cuando me case con él, no tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que para Katsura, Eli era parte de su familia―sonrió levemente trayendo a su cabeza los recuerdos del pasado― Pero su rareza fue un gran problema para nosotros―suspiro mirando con ternura como ese par jugaba en el pequeño lago artificial― Muchos querían poseer a Elizabeth. Tuvimos muchos problemas por ello. Nos embargaron la casa por negarnos. No somos una familia pudiente, así que terminamos perdiéndolo todo.

» Katsura llego un día a casa, me dijo que encontró una solución a nuestros problemas. En tres días nos echarían de nuestras tierras y lo único que pudimos hacer fue entregar a Elizabeth al Zoológico. Me dolió verlo tan mal, lo hacía por mí y la familia que formamos. Pero cuando los miembros del zoológico vinieron por Elizabeth… decidí negarme.

» Terminamos haciendo un acuerdo. Vivimos los tres aquí, por el bien de Elizabeth y el de nuestra pequeña familia―termino de narrar Ikumatsu dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

―Entonces, su casa…―

― Está siendo rentada hasta que volvamos ―sonrió alegre― Elizabeth no vivirá mucho tiempo, su tiempo estimado es muy corto. Asumimos que solo tenga tres años más de vida―su mirada, llena de pena, se centró en ese par que alborotaba su vida.

Tanto Kagura como Sougo no supieron que más decir. Ver la alegría en ese sujeto, aferrado en lo efímero que era la vida de ese pato, los hizo pensar en lo corta que era su existencia.

― Traeré grano, estos patos deben estar hambrientos―trato de sacar ese aire depresivo que comenzaba a sentirse― ¡Katsura!―llamo alzando la voz. Tenían que seguir con su trabajo, pero él no parecía salir de su tarde de ocio.

― Sougo te acompañara―ofreció la pelirroja― ¿Verdad?― su pregunta fue directa a él, evitando que Ikumatsu se negara. Okita no estaba en contra de esa petición, pero no estaba seguro de querer alejarse de Kagura.

Ahogando un bufido, acepto el pedido de su esposa y partió junto a Ikumatsu. El inmenso granero estaba cerca de allí, pero el trabajo comenzaba al mover los baldes de hierro repletos de granos.

Viendo su espalda alejarse, Kagura se acercó a Katsura. Sentía algo de empatía por él. Existía una gran posibilidad de que esa sensación extraña que había tenido desde que entro al zoológico, pudiera comprenderla al hablar con él.

Jugem Jugem, el gorila, estaba muy abatido dentro de su jaula. Sus ojos rasgados por el dolor le provoco una empatía por el animal.

La comprensión del dolor y el vacío. Ver tu vida sumida a una jaula y al entretenimiento del público. Obligados a alegrar a un desconocido. Kagura se veía a ella misma. Durante su niñez, en la mansión Umibouzu, con los barrotes y las prohibiciones que Katsue le imponía. Con las enseñanzas, ´´Siempre debes sonreír´´ su abuela siempre lo decía.

Moviendo su cabeza de un costado a otro, Kagura trato de alejar ese pasado de sus memorias y centrarse en el presente. Acuclillándose al lado de Katsura, la pelirroja comenzó una charla casual, que involucraba a Elizabeth.

― Aun me sigue pareciendo un simple pato―no quería sonar como si le tuviera lastima. Quería seguir en las mismas condiciones que antes del relato de la señora Katsura.

― Eso es porque no entiendes la magnificencia de Elizabeth―se mofo de la ignorancia de ella mientras agrandaba la figura de su amado pato― Pero no es de extrañar que así sea―

― ¿A qué se refiere?―

― Elizabeth está encerrada en esta inmensa jaula―señalo toda la construcción a sus anchas― ¿Puedes comprenderlo?―

― Si―respondió desanimada― Puedo hacerlo― Katsura se asombró por la tristeza en los ojos de ella. Kagura era una mujer refinada a la que no le había importado acercarse a un habitad sucio para los humanos, pero más que higiénicos para esas bellas criaturas.

Estando al tanto de la mirada de él sobre ella agrego un poco más a su explicación.

― Mi abuela era muy severa cuando era chica y… bueno…― su voz acongojada lo decía todo. Katsura no necesitaba escuchar más.

― No tienes que aclarar más, comprendo―tomando a su pequeña Eli se enderezo antes de seguir hablando― Aunque no eres la única. Muchos creen que los animales no tienen sentimientos, no sufren dolor y existen para estar a merced del hombre. Pero, dime, ¿Qué tan distintos somos a ellos?―

― ¿A qué te refieres?―

― Tu misma lo dijiste, puedes comprender vivir en una jaula, ¿Acaso crees que eres la única?―Kagura se levantó igualmente que él, esperando a que prosiguiera― Creen que los animales no tienen emociones, ¿No te recuerda a alguien?―

En ese momento Kagura comenzó a recordar toda su vida. Si bien ella había vivido encarcelada en la mansión Umibouzu, sentía que la gran mayoría vivía en una situación familiar. Todos estaban obligados a actuar de acuerdo a las costumbres y lo éticamente aprobado. ¿Quién, realmente, era libre?

Vivir sin emociones también le llevaba a la misma conclusión, ¿Ella tenía emociones? Realmente existían, pero nadie parecía verlas. Una rápida mirada a un triste y acongojado león, encerrado a su jaula le dio la respuesta.

― La sociedad―respondió. Katsura asintió conforme con su respuesta.

― Vivir en jaulas se ha vuelto tan natural que nadie se da cuenta que estamos allí. Somos como los peces, no nos damos cuenta de donde estamos nadando―sus palabras llegaban mas profundamente a ella. Kagura sentía que todos estaban sumidos en la ignorancia y solo aquellos que la veían muy claramente sufrían en carne propia― No creo que un ser humano quiera ser despojado de su verdadero ser para plantar delante de sus facciones una máscara sonriente―rio divertido― Aunque claro, están aquellos que no se percatan de esa realidad y viven felices―

― Eso es verdad―mirar en su pasado traía grandes consecuencias.

 _´´ ― ¿Cómo esperas que me case con una mujer que detesto?―´´_ Las palabras de Sougo se clavaron nuevamente en su conciencia.

Kagura observo durante años a un Okita Sougo con mascara, ¿Se enamoró de ese Sougo o del verdadero? Si Kagura hubiera aceptado esas palabras, esa verdad no estaría apoyando al estilo de vida que tanto detestaba. Su amado por fin había sido sincero, pero en vez de aceptar como fuese esa triste realidad se enveneno de odio y desprecio.

Si lo veía de ese modo… Sougo también era víctima de esa falsa sociedad.

 _´´ ― A él no le importas. No tuvo siquiera la decencia de mantener oculto ese amorío absurdo. Mientras ibas en su búsqueda él se paseaba por los amplios jardines y plazas centrales con la joven Soyo ¿acaso crees que eso está bien?―´´_ Las palabras tan cortantes que su abuela le había dicho aquella vez.

Kagura estuvo a punto de ser libre en aquella ocasión, pero tomo la decisión de seguir encarcelada bajo los barrotes de esa prisión. Su abuela había manipulado a la joven e ilusa pelirroja, atrayéndola a una vida dolorosa. Otra vez estaría presa de sus propias emociones.

Fue una triste revelación verse a sí misma como una esclava de sus propias decisiones, de su inmadurez y sus arrebatos. Kagura no había actuado con conciencia y se autodestruyo ella misma.

― Creo que viví muchos años sumida en el agua podrida de la nobleza―comento riéndose de si misma.

― No tengas pena de tus acciones pasadas. Si aprendes de tus tropiezos y deseas arreglarlos nunca se te hará tarde―Katsura tenía muy presente ese aprendizaje. Todos se equivocaban y muchos de esos errores se podían arreglar. Si no era algo grave, tenía una forma de enmendarse. Dependiendo de la magnitud y las heridas que las acciones dejaban.

Sougo llego, junto a Ikumatsu, con el grano en los baldes de hierro. Kagura había pedido alimentar a la maravillosa Elizabeth, ganándose elogios por parte de Katsura. Hubiese sido un buen plan continuar con ese matrimonio, pero debían hacer otra parada en el parque central antes del anochecer.

Despidiéndose, siguieron con su camino.

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo. Sougo seguía muy atento al ánimo que su esposa mantenía. Estaba pensante, ajena a su alrededor.

― Lo siento―murmuro antes de girar su cabeza en dirección al exterior― Si esa tarde… cuando me pediste la anulación al matrimonio, te la hubiera dado…― se mordió los labios al pensar que aún le dolía esa posibilidad. Dejarlo libre ¿Hubiese sido lo mejor?

― Estaría feliz―acepto seguro. Kagura sintió ardor en su pecho― Claro, si fuese el Sougo de hace tres años―tomo su mano y la apretó con cuidado― Pero… pensar, ahora, en esa posibilidad no me agrada mucho―la señora Okita se giro hacia él encontrando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios― Tal vez… el que deba disculparse por el pasado sea yo―

´´Si supieras todo lo que sé y aun así nunca…´´ su conciencia la mortificaba. Siempre supo de su amor por Soyo, pero aun así decidió hacerlo sufrir. ¿No tenía que liberarlo?, ¿Hacer lo correcto no era dejarlo libre?

― Si pudieras casarte con la mujer que amas…―trago saliva antes de continuar con la pregunta― ¿Con quién te casarías?―

¿Acaso no estaba más que claro? Sougo sintió un retroceso en sus avances, ¿Realmente no se notaba su intento de flirteo? ¿Algo estaba haciendo mal? ¿No se daba cuenta que la única mujer que quería a su lado era ella misma?

― ¿Por qué no comprendes?―murmuro molesto consigo mismo. Kagura no llego a escucharlo, el sonido de los cascos del caballo deteniéndose opacaron su habla.

Habían llegado al parque.

Los crisantemos, los tulipanes y la inmensa variedad de helechos. Las tonalidades en los colores de las flores y el brillo del sol, todo era mágico. Una hermosa cúpula blanca en el centro, en medio de un lago artificial, con un puente de madera y muchos patos nadando libres en el agua. Kagura amaba ir al parque, era el jardín más hermoso que había visto. Las plantas estaban bien cuidadas y colocadas armoniosamente para crear un buen espectáculo visual. Aunque tenía que admitir que no era tan magnifico como su preciado jardín, cuidado por Shinpachi y Gintoki.

En una pequeña plazoleta con cientos de rosas y enredaderas, en un refugio de cristal donde se encontraba una pequeña joyería. Los colores deslumbrantes, el oro el diamante, las perlas y los rubíes, todo se veía muy lindo.

― Sera poco el tiempo que estemos en el parque, la comenzara en poco…―Sougo quedo estático al no encontrarse con su esposa. A un par de metros, la observo acercarse a una pequeña joyería.

Apresuro el paso para llegar a su lado. No sabía que le gustara ese tipo de objetos. Tampoco es como si le fascinaran las joyas. Admitían que eran hermosas, un regalo caro y exquisito para la agasajada. Pero nunca sintió tanta atracción por una piedra como esa. Resguardada, sobre una acolchonada almohada de terciopelo, se encontraba un hermoso relicario con dos piedras incrustadas en su exterior. La más grande, capaz de abarcar toda la extensión del colgante, era un rubí el cual solo dejaba un pequeño hueco entre sus fauces para un brillante y diminuto zafiro.

Era como ver sus propios ojos sumidos en el rojo escarlata de Sougo. Absorta en sus ideas se acercó a la joya observándola con admiración.

― Una chica con buen gusto―comento el dueño de ese espacio. Parecía un vendedor farsante esperando que alguien cayera en sus redes― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Tienes unos hermosos ojos, ¿Cómo te llamas?―pregunto risueño.

Un tirón de su cintura fue suficiente para alejarla de ese timador.

― Somos el matrimonio Okita―aclaro Sougo fastidiado porque apareciera otro interesado en ella.

― ¡Ah! Comprendo, un joven matrimonio como nosotros, ¿No Mutsu?― pregunto antes de comenzar a reírse de forma escandaloza.

Desde atrás del mostrador se levantó una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos color café.

― ¿Desde cuando estamos casados?―le pregunto con cara de pocos amigos― Lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero. Descuide no es cortejo, solo métodos de venta― trato de tranquilizar el humor del castaño.

― Mutsu, no cuentes nuestras estrategias al público―refunfuño tratando de abrazarla. La chica puso una mano en su rostro deteniendo su intento de abrazarla.

― De cualquier modo, ¿Quieren ver algo en particular?―pregunto ignorando rotundamente las quejas de su compañeros.

Kagura estaba intrigada por la bella joya que tenía al frente, pero decidió ignorar aquello y buscar otra excusa para su ingreso brusco a esa tienda.

― Quisiera ver cuál es la joya con más valor―pidió como una curiosidad que había cruzado por su cabeza como una saeta.

El hombre delante de ella le sonrió ampliamente antes de mostrar sus dientes. Buscar la joya de más valor y venderla era lo suyo, un buen timador.

― Acá esta―dijo mostrando toda la colección. Sin marcar una en específico.

― ¿Cuál?―pregunto nuevamente.

― Todas―Kagura no comprendía a lo que se refería― si buscas la joya que más valor tiene, puedo decirte que cualquiera puede serlo. El valor incalculable se lo pone el mismo hombre y la joya pasa de un valor bajo a uno infinito. Una piedra podría costar lo mismo que una joya, si es que nosotros lo decidimos así―explico seguro.

Sougo podía percibir el chantaje desde lejos. Estaba más que claro que ese ladrón intentaba meterse en su bolsillo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Inclinándose sobre la exhibición le murmuro un par de cosas a Kagura que la hicieron maravillarse y mirar muy sutilmente en su dirección. Por un momento pensó que lo observaba a él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que hablaban de la otra vendedora, Mutsu.

Por los ojos brillosos de Kagura, Sougo comprendía que ese sujeto estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

― Ese timador… parece que está haciendo bien su trabajo― dijo molesto sin importarle que Mutsu lo escuchara.

― Es el peor de todos, no lo dudes―concordó con él― pero sus palabras acerca del valor de lo material y lo no material suele sacar muchas sonrisas a los visitantes―sonrió dulcemente― Tatsuma es bastante bueno en hacer sonreír―

― Ya veo…―comento Sougo antes de mirar una última vez a Kagura antes de realizar su compra― No te molestaría ayudarme. Quiero sacarle una sonrisa esa chica― Mutsu acato su pedido y fue en busca de la joya que había elegido. Siempre se podía ayudar a un enamorado durante una tarde de primavera.

El vendedor que expresaba acerca del valor de los objetos, se había presentado como Sakamoto Tatsuma, un gran comerciante. Tenía grandes habilidades en las ventas, consiguió escalar hasta lo más alto.

― Dime Kagura, ¿Nunca tuviste algo de inmenso valor en tus manos?― ¿Algo de valor? Pensó en muchas cosas, cosas de un valor inigualables, solo para ella. También pensó en su familia, amigos, personas muy cercanas a ella… pero nada se comparó con la pequeña y brillante joya que tuvo en su vientre.

― Si― no pudo decir mucho más, la pena volvía a ella y el recuerdo seguía pesándole.

― Seguramente tu fiesta la única en ponerle tamaño valor, ¿No es así?― Mitsuba apreciaba a su bebé, sería su sobrino. Pero comprendía que Sakamoto hablaba del enorme valor que ella y solo ella le había brindado. Asintió segura de su sentir― Y seguro no era una joya―aseguro el castaño― Una piedra y una joya podrían ser lo mismo si nosotros le damos ese valor, ¿Ahora lo comprendes?―

Kagura volvió a asentir en silencio.

Saliendo de la tienda, Kagura tenía una mirada muy deprimente. Sougo comenzaba a dudar de las palabras de Mutsu, ¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa de la que hablo? Ese vendedor la había dejado tan deprimida que lo hacía dudar. ¿Qué tanto habían hablado?

Observando como ese matrimonio joven se alejaba de su tienda, Mutsu siguió con su trabajo de pulir las piedras preciosas antes de que otro cliente entrara. Desde su posición, acuclillada entre las cajas con las pequeñas piedras, ella pregunto aquello que tanto le llamo la atención.

― Cuando estabas hablando con esa chica…―Sakamoto dejo de limpiar el vidrio del mostrador, dando total atención a su compañera― ¿Estabas hablando de mí?―la mirada asombrada de esa chica le dio curiosidad, ¿De qué tanto hablaban?

― Bueno… ella me pregunto cuál era la joya más valiosa en esta tienda―rio divertido.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?― la dulce sonrisa de Sakamoto, le dio una respuesta demasiado tierna y a la vez vergonzosa― Eres un idiota― estaba más que claro, que esa preciada joya para Sakamoto era la misma Mutsu.

Divertido por su reacción, él también se acuclillo rodeándola en un abrazo afectuoso.

― Suéltame… Tatsuma―trato de zafarse, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Él no la soltaría y ella no se esforzaba mucho en alejarlo.

― ¿Qué dirías si por fin puse una fecha importante en nuestro calendario?― su sonrisa era cada vez más radiante. La euforia que sentía era abrumadora y quería compartirla con ella.

― ¿Qué tipo de fecha?―pregunto deteniendo su forcejeo― ¿De que estas hablando…?―

Lentamente, Sakamoto tomo su mano izquierda besando su dedo anular sin despegar sus ojos azules de los café de ella. Con cuidado, saco una sortija de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a hablar dejando muda a Mutsu.

― Hablamos de una fecha importante, mi querida Mutsu―el anillo entro perfecto en su dedo, brillando una hermosa piedra color ámbar― Una donde nuestras vidas se unan por siempre, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Serias mi esposa?―

Rompiéndose en lágrimas de gratitud y felicidad, la castaña acepto su pedido. Tampoco es como si hubiese existido la posibilidad de negarse. Ellos eran una pareja desde hace años y Sakamoto se demoró mucho tiempo en proponerlo.

― Si, si, si―repitió incesantemente entregándose a sus brazos mientras era recibida con total regocijo.

― Lamento la espera― murmuro antes de separarlas unos centímetros y fundirse en un beso pasional y duradero.

Mutsu estaba feliz, dentro de poco pasaría a llevar su horrendo y poco agraciado apellido. Pero como una simple piedra para muchos, Sakamoto tenía un valor incalculable que solo ella podía ver.

.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora?―pregunto taciturna sin muchos ánimos de seguir.

Con cuidado tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Sea lo que fuese de lo que hablaron quería brindarle todo el apoyo que pudiese.

― Iremos a un Théâtre d'Ombres antes de volver a casa― explico tranquilo.

Kagura suspiro subiendo al carruaje una vez más. Su tristeza la dejo un poco abatida. Esperaba que el Théâtre d'Ombres, o Teatro de Sombras, pudiera darle un poco de entretenimiento para aguantar ese viaje.

Tan ensimismada estaba que recién en ese momento, cuando quiso mover su mano derecha para acomodarse mejor en el asiento, se dio cuenta que sus dedos seguían entrelazados con los de su esposo. Sougo estaba con la mirada perdida al frente, buscando alguna posibilidad de lo que pudiera afligirla. Fueron esos segundos en los que ella aprovecho para mirarlo.

El hombre a su lado había hecho un armado de su cita, la llevo por un recorrido exquisito en cuestión de sus gustos, se mostró servicial con ella y siempre la escucho, en sus escasos monólogos. Aun si no estuviese enamorado de ella, él no se merecía ver su rostro decaído. Por esta vez, intentaría sonreír sinceramente en agradecimiento hacia él.

La insistente mirada azulada de ella, lo inquieto. Curioso, se mantuvo expectante, esperando una reacción de su parte, una explicación de su interés.

― ¿A qué se debe esto?―levanto sus manos exigiendo una explicación.

Sougo quedo en blanco. No tuvo una causa por tomarla de la mano. Tal vez lo más prudente sea soltarla y decir que fue un mero impulso, pero él… no quería separar sus manos.

― Estabas bastante decaída― se excusó― Era para guiarte al carruaje―mentira más tonta no podría existir.

― Ya estamos en el carruaje―quería saber hasta dónde llegaría― ¿Me devolverías mi mano?―derrotado aflojo su agarre. Se lamentaría de dejarla ir.

― No―sujeto su mano nuevamente llamando la atención de Kagura― Esta oscureciendo y…―trato de pensar en una mentira, algo ingenioso para hacerla desistir― Y habrá una gran multitud, podrías perderte―

― Aun no llegamos a…― el carruaje se detuvo de sopetón delante de la entrada del gran teatro.

Su construcción era muy llamativa, similar a una carpa pero con pilares similares a la construcción griega, el hermoso teatro prometía dar una velada entretenida. En total silencio veías las siluetas moverse mientras se contaba una hermosa historia.

Con las manos aun entrelazadas, ambos tomaron asiento antes de que la luz se encendiese. Al frente, sobre el escenario, un enorme trozo de tela cubría el frente. Poco faltaba para que el show comenzara.

Con la luz de un candelabro, se ilumino a una mujer parada al abrirse el telón.

― Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros. Durante esta hermosa velada les traeremos la historia del errante Samurái― los curiosos comenzaron a crear un poco de bullicio. No estaban a gusto con que se les inculquen valores de otras naciones― Para crear el ambiente idóneo tendremos que pedirle que guarden silencio. Espero que la bruma de la tragedia los arrastre a esta triste y melancólica historia― terminando con la presentación, la chica se ocultó detrás del manto encendiendo las luces.

El show había comenzado y la tensión comenzó a sentirse.

En un principio se podía sentir el descontento con de algunos. En esas épocas se creía que Inglaterra estaba enferma y la bacteria que lo contaminaba era lo que venía desde afuera, los propios inmigrantes. El sentimiento xenófobo se había disipado un poco, esos últimos años, pero aún estaban quienes seguían rechazando esa mezcla de razas.

Kagura pensó que más de la mitad del público se marcharía ofendida de allí. Mayor fue su asombro cuando dos familias fueron las únicas en alejarse.

La historia era muy interesante. Mostraba a un samurái batallando solo en el campo enemigo. Las siluetas de, lo que podría ser, su familia se plasmaban cuando el drama de abandonarlos por seguir sus valores lo inundaban. Protegiendo lo que para él era importante, el pobre samurái perdió a su familia, ¿Qué era lo que había protegido? Tanto sacrificio no había valido la pena.

Incomoda en su asiento, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sougo. Interesado en la historia que le mostraba, se sorprendió al sentir esa cercanía de su pare.

― ¿A qué se debe esto?―pregunto curioso tratando de mantener un tono de voz muy bajo para no molestar al resto de espectadores.

― Quería un poco más de comodidad― una parte de ella decía la verdad, pero otra solo deseaba un poco de contacto con él.

Desde que salieron en esa cita solo pudo pensar en sus errores y sus pérdidas. La historia del samurái le trajo viejos recuerdos de su familia, de su querida mami. Kagura deseaba un poco de consuelo.

― ¿Qué tipo de excusa es esa?― estaba feliz por sentirla tan cerca, porque esa proximidad la haya creado su amada pelirroja. Se sentía dichoso de poder tenerla tan cerca de él.

― Es tan sincera como tú excusa para seguir sosteniendo mi mano― descubierto, Sougo la miro un poco sonrojado. Ella le sonreía victoriosa por dejarlo en tal estado.

Volviendo a la obra. El samurái desdichado regresaba a su aldea. Consumido por la pena, se arrodillaba en el césped y cavar las tumbas de sus seres amados.

Kagura no podía dejar de ver similitudes en cada sitio al que iba. Parecía una pancarta repleta de quejas sobre sus malas decisiones. La primera y más dolorosa, abandonar a su madre. Si bien fue por una buena causa, sus esfuerzos no rindieron frutos y ella murió sin poder despedirse.

Terminando la obra, con un final más que desolador, los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos ovacionando tal obra de arte. La tragedia era tan llamativa en la Inglaterra victoriana, que estaba más que claro lo atractivo que sería para todos aquellos visitantes.

Minutos antes de que pudieran abandonar el lugar, los miembros y ayudantes de la obra salieron a despedirse con una grácil reverencia.

― Supongo que es momento de irnos a casa―Sougo aún no estaba conforme con su salida. Quería un tiempo más a solas con ella.

― Creo que tienes razón―acepto levantándose de su asiento, él le siguió rumbo a la salida, hasta que un grito los detuvo.

Uno de los miembros de la obra se acercaba a la pareja. Esa mujer que presento la historia del samurái, se encontraba moviendo sus manos ensimismada en llamar la atención de ambos. Kagura no sabía quién era, no conocía de nada a esa mujer.

― ¡Sougo!―eso aclaro bastante las cosas― No me dijiste que vendrías a vernos― confuso, trato de verla con más detenimiento e intentar sacar su nombre.

¿Una familia, una amiga o…?

― ¿Makako?―pregunto confundido.

La chica se molestó por ese feo apodo que Sougo le había puesto durante su niñez.

― Es Matako, idiota―le respondió sin tapujos, molesta por su comentario grosero.

Kagura se mantenía en silencio, estaba intrigada por saber quién era esa chica. Comprendiendo la confusión de su esposa, trato de presentarlas.

― Cierto eres Matako. Kagura ella era parte del servicio, Kijima Matako―presento el castaño― Ella es mi esposa, Okita Kagura― al escuchar eso, la rubia de bonitos ojos verdes se acercó a Kagura lamentando su desdicha.

― Mí más sentido pésame―afligida por su trágica vida, tomo sus manos dándole sus condolencias. Molesto estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Kagura concordó con ella.

― Gracias por comprenderme― tomo su pésame con mucho respeto dejando pasmado a Sougo.

Ajeno a esos comentarios, un hombre de estatura baja, para lo que era el promedio, se acercó llamando a su compañera de equipo

― Matako, tenemos que continuar― entre la oscuridad de la noche y las bajas luces de los candelabros, Takasugi Shinsuke, el hombre que recién acababa de llegar no había sido capaz de ver claramente a Sougo.

― Si, Shinsuke― respondió muy animada mientras lo abrazaba con sumo cariño. Matako dejó una estela de silencio entre los cuatro, cuando decidió permanecer en silencio.

Y es que en el pasado, Takasugi también había servido en la mansión Okita y por severos inconvenientes tuvieron que partir.

Ahogando el pasado y dejándolo en el olvido, ese hombre los dirigió en silencio hasta el escenario donde guardaban los últimos instrumentos de la obra. ¿Qué sucedió en el pasado? Kagura no lo sabía, pero se notaba una fuerte tensión entre ese tal Takasugi y Sougo.

El menor de los Okita deseaba olvidarse de todo su pasado.

Comprendía a Shinsuke por tratarlo de esa forma, aunque ambos sabían que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Durante sus ocho años, antes de conocer a Kagura y Soyo, Sougo compartía sus tardes con dos miembros de la limpieza. Matako tenía casi su misma edad y solía pelear con Sougo cuando este le robaba la atención de Shinsuke, quien era cuatro años mayor que ellos.

Pero fue durante el otoño cuando escucho una pelea entre Takasugi y Okita Takahiro, su padre. El alboroto llego a sus oídos y con tan solo diez años, vio a una indefensa y sollozante Matako con la ropa levemente rasgada.

Por fortuna ese cerdo no había sido capaz de hacerle nada, Takasugi llego antes de que algo peor ocurriese. Incapaz de seguir recibiendo órdenes y de dejar en un posible peligro a su Matako, Takasugi deserto de su trabajo y se alejó de todos junto a ella.

Aquella había sido la primera, y más fuerte, decepción que sintió con respecto a su padre. Prácticamente era el inicio de todo su desprecio hacia él.

― Nuestra obra cuenta una historia acerca de la familia― sus recuerdos lo alejaron del presente. Para cuando despertó de su letargo, Bansai, uno de los ayudantes comenzó a explicar la causa de tal historia.

Kagura había preguntado por su creación, en que se basaron y quien era el autor

― En otras palabras cuenta, de una manera mucho más dramática, nuestra propia historia―explico Takechi Henpeita, el mayor de los cuatro y el encargado de la figura principal de la obra, el samurái.

Atenta a sus explicaciones, trato de no perderse de ningún detalle.

― En el pasado preste atención a un peligro grave para mi familia, sin darme cuenta que le deje el camino libre a algo mucho peor― Takasugi miro de soslayo a Sougo.

El castaño no comprendía esa incomodidad. No era el causante de nada e incluso sabía que Takasugi no lo mira a él, sino al fantasma de Takahiro que lo persiguió durante años. Si Sougo había visto algo asqueroso al encontrarlos minutos después, no quería siquiera imaginarse lo que Shinsuke había visto.

― La familia es lo más importante― era la conclusión a la que Matako podía llegar.

Esa última frase, antes de despedirse, quedo grabada en Kagura. El abandono que hizo a su familia y el hecho de que jamás fue capaz de regresar, todo dolía. Incluso, muchas veces se había preguntado si su madre le reprocharía por no estar con ella durante sus últimos días, por no despedirse o enviarle cartas más seguido. ¿Y si murió enojada con ella? Sabía que nunca podría ser, Kouka era una mujer muy comprensiva y cariñosa, jamás se enojaría por algo así.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― pregunto acomodando su flequillo para poder verle el rostro. Kagura asintió tranquila desviando nuevamente sus ojos de él.

Sougo no acepto esa respuesta a su pregunta, estaba más que claro que algo la afligía.

― _Ten cuidado con él― en cuanto Kagura subió al carruaje, Takasugi lo advirtió de los movimientos de ese viejo repulsivo ― No deberías confiar―_

― _Que raro que me dirijas la palabra―comento verdaderamente extrañado._

 _Pero Shinsuke ignoro su comentario. Él no lo culpaba por lo que había sucedido con Matako, solo que la presencia de un Okita cerca le revolvía las tripas hasta el punto de querer vomitar._

― _Es mejor que no bajes la guardia― hizo un movimiento de sus ojos en dirección al carruaje mostrándole lo que debía proteger ― A ese viejo le importa una mierda todo. Puedo asegurarlo, porque he vivido mucho tiempo allí―_

Una última mirada a su esposa, fue suficiente para que comprendiera ese tipo de peligro del que le hablaba. Su repugnante padre había hablado en dos ocasiones de lo hermosa que era Kagura, teniendo un vocabulario vulgar para con ella. Agradecía enormemente el haber renunciado a su antiguo puesto en la empresa Okita, esto le brindaría un poco de confort y paz con respecto a Kagura.

― ¡Mansión Okita!― el cochero dio el aviso de su llegada

Y si, habían llegado al final de su recorrido. Nuevamente volvían a la mansión. Sougo se sintió un tanto desanimado, había logrado algo durante la salida, pero a cada avance sentía un retroceso significativo. Kagura salió de su hogar con una sonrisa y regresaba con una expresión pensativa, no era así como debía de ser.

Viendo la pequeña espalda de su esposa, alejarse de él, se decidió por cambiar la situación. Subiendo los escasos peldaños hasta la aldaba, Kagura se detuvo segundos antes de golpear contra la puerta para que le abran.

El peso de la mano masculina en su hombro despertó la curiosidad en ella.

― ¿Sougo?―pregunto confundida.

¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, que ella salga con la más radiante sonrisa y regrese en esas condiciones? Sougo había planeado aquella salida para hacerla sonreír y no lo había logrado, no como esperaba.

Con la noche primaveral de su lado, las luz tintineante de las estrellas y el fulgor tenue de la luna. Sougo estaba decidido a no dejarla entrar hasta expresarle, de la forma más sincera que pudiera, que tanto la quería.

Se aproximó a ella, lo suficiente para tomar su mano y volver a entrelazar sus dedos. Le gustaba la sensación tibia y suave de su piel contra la suya. Dio otro paso subiendo un peldaño más, quedando a milímetros de su cuerpo.

Kagura no comprendí que era lo que quería hacer, hasta que escucho y sintió el latir de su corazón desbocado debajo de su palma. Sougo la posiciono allí para que comprendiera lo nervioso que estaba.

La primera vez fue un impulso, un grito de desespero, un intento por no perderla… ahora estaba más consciente de lo que diría.

Con cuidado, rozo su mejilla con sus dedos y acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Kagura pensó que la besaría, que estaba reclamando sus labios. Pero el toque de su boca cayo en su mejilla humedeciéndola con cariño.

― ¿Qué…qué te ocurre Sougo?―tartamudeo al verlo tan distinto y pasional.

Con su aliento chocando contra el suyo, su esposo reclino su rostro hasta chocar su frente con el de su amada. ¡Qué lindo seria besarla! Lo pensaba una y mil veces, pero aun no debía.

― Espero que lo comprendas, Kagura― ella se sentía sumergida en el rojizo de sus ojos, hipnotizada por su mirada ― El yo de ahora, no desea a nadie más que a ti. Si tuviera que elegir casarme con alguien, te elegiría a ti― Trago saliva escuchando el pulso acelerado de Sougo martillar debajo de su palma― Tu eres… a quien realmente amo― el chillido ahogado de ella resquebrajo su garganta llena de emociones. ― Te amo, Kagura―

Su confesión, su aliento, su sinceridad chocaron cálidamente con sus labios. Aquello era más que un hermoso sueño, era una hermosa realidad.

No había manera de hacerse la desentendida, Sougo prácticamente se confesó a ella y solo a ella.

Sintiendo el coraje de aceptarlo todo, Kagura sujeto su rostro para sellar sus emociones. Estando próximos a rozas sus labios sintió el firme agarre de él en su cintura.

Tal vez sea una imprudencia, pero deseaba que esta vez todo fuese real.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Théâtre d'Ombres: Prácticamente es Teatro de sombras. Es un show de sombras chinescas, las cuales empleaba un coro de veinte voces, una orquesta y títeres de estilo japonés, y se representaban obras de temas militares y patrióticos.**

 **Notas de Ficke** **:**

 **Espero que les guste XD**

 **Gracias por comentar y votar. Les comento que planeo publicar más capítulos esta semana X3 quiero llegar a cierta parte para el día 14 de febrero, espero que llegue.**

 **Les agradezco nuevamente su apoyo.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **¡Bye**!


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 _03 de Noviembre de 1862_

 _Mi Amado Sougo:_

 _Perdón que tome este atrevimiento al referirme a ti, en esta carta, pero no sabes lo feliz que me haces._

 _El día de hoy fue mi cumple años número trece, la fiesta que me realizaron era bastante elegante, destellaban las joyas en los vestidos de las damas. Los caballeros, con sus disfraces a medida tomaban a las mujeres, de grandes ornamentas, para danzar al compás de las melodías._

 _Abuela había pedido que sea de lo más deslumbrante posible. Las palabras despiadadas contra mi madrastra no hacían más que destruir su fina capa de cordura, y mi abuela no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el buen apellido Umibouzu se manchara._

 _Pase casi toda la velada ovacionando a mí ´´madre´´ solo para que se burlaran mucho más de ella. Era más que claro que la sangre no nos unía._

 _Para mi desgracia, mi querido papi tuvo que alejarse de la mansión hacer unos meses. Su trabajo le toma muchísimo tiempo. Aunque prometió compensármelo al volver, me pregunto si la abuela lo dejara acercarse a mí._

 _Tengo la leve sospecha que irá a ver a mami. Papi se llevó un poco de medicamentos, al menos eso es lo que creo que vi. Seguramente no comprendes a que me refiero, pero es demasiado complicado para contártelo por carta. Cuando estemos casados te explicare._

 _Aunque, mis disculpas, no era para esto que te escribía la carta._

 _Quería agradecerte el regalo tan lindo que me hiciste._

 _Llegaste como mi salvador a la fiesta. Pediste a mi abuela, de la manera más caballerosa posible, si podía acompañarte en un paseo. Con un rechinido de dientes y presionando con fuerza mi hombro, dando una señal de advertencia y desacuerdo, me dejo ir a tu lado._

 _Salimos al patio, un marchito jardín. El otoño hacia sus estragos por doquier, pero la fuerza de algunas flores seguía manteniéndose. Luchaban por subsistir, aunque seguramente no duraran más allá del invierno._

 _´´― Feliz Cumple años―´´ dijiste de forma abrupta, estirando tu mano en mi dirección._

 _Tenías un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas, te veías demasiado tierno._

 _Entre tus dedos había una pequeña cajita cerrada. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al abrirla._

 _´´― Un conejo―´´ musite. Era un hermoso conejito con dos pequeños rubíes como ojos._

 _Sougo, recibí muchos regalos esa tarde, pero ninguno tan hermoso y tan importante como este. Un hermoso collar, con un dije de un conejito._

 _Creo que te lo había dicho, pero el conejo era parte de la simbología de mi familia, de la familia Kouan._

 _Sougo, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho._

.

16 de Mayo de 1869

Sougo estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Tenía sus codos apoyados entre las hojas de su oficina. Su cabeza descansaba en sus manos. Trataba de meditar que era lo que había ocurrido tres días atrás.

Si bien su cita tuvo sus altibajos durante toda la jornada, encontró el punto más álgido al momento de confesarse nuevamente a su esposa. Con el miedo y la preocupación que aquello conllevaba, y es que Sougo temía por ser nuevamente rechazado, Kagura alejo todas sus dudas cuando tomo su rostro y lo acerco al de ella.

Lo iba a besar, eso estaba más que claro. Sus acciones demostraban su aceptación, eran la confirmación de que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que él.

Maravillado por todo, estuvo a punto de cerrar, definitivamente, sus parpados y sumirse en un beso con su amada. Pero las circunstancias, el maldito destino, o lo que fuese no estaban de su lado. La puerta se abrió abruptamente interrumpiéndolos.

Rápido, ella se alejó de él al ver la cabellera enmarañada de Gintoki en el umbral de la puerta. Dejando una estela de silencio incómodo. Kagura se apeno por encontrarse descubierta y entro directamente a la casa sin decir ni una palabra más sobre lo sucedido.

Suspiro pesadamente. Tan cerca estaba de tocarla y ese idiota…

Centro sus ojos escarlatas al frente de su escritorio, Gintoki había sido llamado por él. Sus ojos se clavaban como dagas en ese inoportuno jardinero. ¿Quería matarlo? Claro que sí. Por su culpa no solo estaba más que frustrado, sino que sentía el retroceso en su relación.

Tres días había pasado y Kagura le dirigía la palabra solo cuando era muy necesario. En cuanto él se acercaba a ella, su esposa escapaba de él con cualquier estúpida excusa. Incluso se hacia la dormida cuando Sougo pedía hablar en la comodidad de su cuarto.

Por otra parte, el hombre de cabellera plateada, se sentía bastante culpable. Ni siquiera podía hacerle bromas a su jefe, porque sentía las ganas que este tenía de matarlo. Se maldijo una y mil veces cuando los encontró a punto de besarse. Lamentaba no haber escuchado las palabras de Shinpachi, ´´Espera a que vuelvan a tocar´´.

Y lo que era peor, Kagura no parecía querer acercarse a Okita Sougo, otro motivo para querer matarlo.

― ¿Cómo solucionaras esto?― pregunto con voz gutural a su acompañante. Si por algo se contenía era por su amada, de otra forma lo dejaría sin su preciada azúcar el resto de su vida.

― Cálmese señor Okita, seguramente, la señorita Kagura, esta apenada por ser descubierta en una situación como esa. En poco tiempo se le pasara―trato de calmarlo. Gintoki estaba un poco nervioso por la actitud tan severa de ese crio.

― Eso mismo me dijiste hacer dos días, ¿Cuánto crees que tengo que esperar?― es verdad que había asegurado esperarla todo el tiempo posible, pero esto era distinto. Su actitud se debía a la inoportuna aparición de ese hombre delante de él.

― Bueno, tal vez una semana. Usted vera que después de unos días ella será la misma, tranquilícese― pidió nervioso. Sougo gruño molesto, estaba mas que claro que sus palabras no lo convencían.

― Espero que sea así ―advirtió― De cualquier forma, hoy intentare acercarme otra vez. Mañana tengo que ir a la empresa de Kondo y avisar que tomare un puesto en su empresa―suspiro resignado.

― ¿No tenía que ir hoy?―pregunto asombrado. Observo el pequeño calendario de su escritorio. Allí habían varias fechas marcadas― Acá dice lo contrario―señalo la fecha actual.

― Esta marcado como un aviso―explico― Es para recordarme tener a mano una preparacion―

Gin se reclino sobre el papel, achico sus ojos para asegurarse que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana no lo esté molestando. Consiguiendo más nitidez, se topó con las letras claras en color rojo: ´´Visita a la empresa Kondo´´, decía.

― Acá dice claramente que tienes que ir hoy―comento sin alejar su vista de la hoja. Sougo sonrió como si de un cazador se tratara― ¿O es que acaso no sabes leer?―Pregunto irónico al momento de levantar su vista y toparse con la sonrisa escalofriante de su jefe.

― Yo si―tomo una pausa disfrutando de las reacciones de Gin al darse cuenta de su error― Pero se suponía que tu no―

Con ese descubrimiento podía tomar una medida con respecto a ese idiota. Hace tiempo que sospechaba de su farsa, pero mantuvo el silencio hasta encontrar una ventaja que sacarle. Con esto, tenía una excusa para sacarle sus dulces hasta nuevo aviso.

Levantándose victorioso de su asiento, se encamino a la cocina. Otose tendría estrictamente prohibido darle galletas a ese idiota.

.

Desde su mullido sillón y con un poco de jugo exprimido, Kagura estaba intentando sumirse en su tarde de lectura. Atenta a que Sougo apareciera e intentar escapar con alguna excusa, era incapaz de comprender la lectura.

El sonido de su voz saliendo de la oficina la puso nerviosa. Cerro su libro de botánica, prácticamente estaba preparada para escapar en cuanto Sougo se acercara a ella. Ir al jardín y regar las flores o ver como Shinpachi cuidaba de ellas. Cualquier excusa era buena para mantenerse alejada de él.

Y no es que no lo quisiera, que le tenía tanto desprecio como para no querer tenerlo cerca. Kagura tenía culpas que remendar y dudas que aclarar.

La mirada penetrante de él la puso nerviosa, desde el pasillo podía sentir la intensidad con que la observaba detenidamente. Escucho uno y otro paso de él. Si se acercaba o se alejaba no lo sabía, los nervios comían sus pocas neuronas y la hacían entrar en paranoia.

― ¿Podemos hablar?― sintió su aliento en su cuello. Estaba erizándole sus cabellos, calentando su piel y su cuerpo. Sougo la hizo temblar con su voz tan cerca y tan lejos de ella.

Abrumada por esas repentinas palabras, Kagura se dio cuenta que él no estaba detrás suyo. Ni siquiera le había hablado a ella. Su esposo ingreso tranquilamente a la cocina y pedía una charla con Otose, la cocinera de la mansión.

Aturdida por ver como su propia percepción se alteraba con su voz, como su tono de voz se convertía en una melodía sensual que llegaba a rosar su piel y traspasarla con calidez. Su corazón no paraba de palpitar con insistencia en su pecho.

Presiono su mano en su pecho intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Pero su vergüenza la delataba. Pensó cualquier cosa en cuanto escucho su voz, sus pasos no iba hacia ella y su aliento nunca rozo su cuello.

¿Cómo podría calmarse, si él estaba a su lado?

― Mi señora― Suzuran la llamo con preocupación― ¿Se encuentra bien?―toco su frente intentando descifrar el mal que la joven Kagura tenia.

― Sí, estoy bien―la calmo― ¿Querías algo?―pregunto cortes intentando volver a su calma característica. Su expresión neutral contrastaba con su insistente sonrojo.

Poco conforme con las palabras de su señora, Suzuran se acercó nuevamente a la pequeña biblioteca personal de la señora Okita. Ese mismo día había limpiado todos y cada uno de los libros, pero se topó con una rareza poco inusual entre su amada colección.

― Me di cuenta que tiene dos ejemplares iguales de su libro Centuria Euphorbiarum― Kagura trago saliva al escucharla, ¿Y si había visto su contenido? Tomo con fuerza el mismo libro del que la anciana estaba hablando ―Podemos sacarlo de la biblioteca y colocar algún otro de su preferencia, así evitaría dos iguales en su coleccion―

― Si, está bien, pero…―se detuvo antes de levantarse e ir ella misma por el nombrado libro― Yo misma me encargare de cambiarlo―aclaro― Déjalo en la estantería, después lo retiro― Suzuran acato sus órdenes sin mayores peros. No comprendía la causa del exabrupto de su señora― Por cierto, Suzuran…― la anciana se detuvo en su camino hacia la cocina― ¿Viste su contenido?―

Kagura no era una mujer de adquirir ese tipo de libros. Solo lo acepto por tratarse de un regalo. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos pensó seriamente en desecharlo. Pero por las situaciones adversas que tuvo que pasar se olvidó de el y termino juntando polvo en su amada estantería. Solo se agradecía por encontrar la manera de camuflarlo como un libro de Botánica. Sentiría mucha vergüenza si alguien lo encontrase.

― Claro que no, mi señora. Jamás tocaría sus pertenencias a menos que sea para limpiarlas― Su voz maternal y tranquila le dio paz a Kagura.

Con un suspiro dio por terminada la conversación. Tenía que desecharlo como diera lugar.

La pelirroja tomo su libro de lectura y lo dejo nuevamente en su lugar. Dentro de poco Sougo saldría de la cocina y no quería topárselo, aún no estaba lista.

Acomodando su vestido, salió en busca de una densa brisa primaveral. La sonrisa de Shinpachi le dio la bienvenida y Kagura lo acepto agasajada, como cada tarde. Tomo su sombrilla, el día estaba insoportablemente radiante.

― ¿Cómo ha estado la lectura?―siempre conseguía crear un dialogo entre ambos sin mucho esfuerzo. Shinpachi era un gran amigo y la conocía muy bien. Sabia de sus gustos y comprendía sus silencios, aunque sospechaba que, en parte, Gintoki lo ayudaba a mantener la distancia cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

― Bastante pesada―acepto con cansancio― Las plantas son complicadas y hay un gran número de especies, la clasificación de cada una me confundió bastante― Shinpachi concordó con ella.

― Sí que lo es. Hay que tener paciencia, de a poco lo entenderá―explico tranquilo.

Su trabajo, durante esa tarde, era remover la tierra y trasplantar algunas flores. Para el próximo verano tendrían mayor abundancia y diversidad en su flora.

Gintoki aún no venía de su conversación tan importante con el señor Okita. Y recordando el desastre que armo su compañero, seguramente estaría siendo regañado por su jefe una vez más.

― Me pregunto si lo entenderé― fue un simple susurro de tristeza lo que llamo su atención.

Sus ojos azulados como el mar, se veían tan tristes y ausentes. Se notaba que algo la acongojaba, ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero podía descifrar que sus palabras no estaban ligadas a su libro de Botánica.

― Claro que si lo hará―aseguro con una sonrisa cómplice― Es muy inteligente, mi señora, seguramente podrá comprenderlo―

Estaban en una absoluta confianza. Ella tomo ese espacio que él le dio para confesar su conflicto interno. Ya no hablaban de plantas y su clasificación, sino de temas más personales.

Shinpachi continuo su trabajo mientras ella se acomodaba en el césped. Esperaba que él no la prejuzgara, aun si la propia Kagura lo hacía.

― Antes de casarme… descubrí algo horrible―quería ser lo más ambigua y rápida posible, mientras menos sepa sería mejor para ella ― Sougo estaba enamorado de alguien más y…―se mordió el labio sintiendo esa culpa carcomerla― Y no me importo nada de aquello, aun así seguí con nuestro matrimonio―

Shinpachi mantuvo el silencio, escuchando de fondo el sollozo leve de Kagura. Podía sentir el arrepentimiento escurrirse por sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos, ella no era la única que llevaba arrepentimientos.

― ¿Es por eso que escapa del señor Okita?―sobo su espalada acompañándola en su pesar― Es normal sentir culpa cuando cometemos un error. Estoy seguro que el señor Okita la comprendera―

― No lo creo―limpio sus lagrimas con los puños de su vestido― El… yo lo retuve, si Sougo no estuviese casado… los sentimientos que dice tener…―no sabía cómo expresarse, quería soltar todo a la vez. Gritar sus inseguridades, su dolor y su culpa.

― ¿Acaso cree que el señor Okita no la quiere?― su risa suave la sorprendió, no se esperaba eso― Estar casados no iba a enamorarlo, mi señora, eso jamás sucedería― explico― Hay matrimonios de muchos años, y usted debe saberlo, que el tiempo no ayudo. No importa cuanto lo piense, estar casados, convivir bajo el mismo tiempo… Nada de eso haría cambiar sus sentimientos por usted―

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― ¿´´Cambiar´´? Pero si había sido de esa forma. Sougo nunca había sentido nada por ella hasta ese momento… o acaso…

Viendo que en algún momento aquello iba a ocurrir, Shinpachi dejo sus quehaceres a un costa para centrarse solo y exclusivamente a la conversación.

― ¿Conoce a Kondo Isao?―pregunto sin esperar una respuesta, estaba más que seguro que los Okita mantenían una pequeña conexión con el heredero de esa mansión― Shimura Tae es su esposa―el nombre de esa mujer se le hizo conocida.

Una mujer de cabellera castaña y sonrisa encantadora. La recordaba de su boda con Sougo, la hija de los Shimaru. Los ojos de Kagura se ampliaron al comprender el tipo de linaje que su jardinero tenia.

― Fui desheredado y expulsado de la familia― explico tranquilo.

― ¿Por qué?―no pudo evitar que su curiosidad la consumiera. Shinpachi era muy correcto como para ser expulsado de una familia, ¿Qué cosa tan grave pudo haber hecho para…?

― Rechace mi compromiso―explico― Deje en vergüenza a mi familia por negarme a esa ceremonia pactada, sin contar que me enamore de una mujer de distinto nivel social―rio intentando destensar el hambiente.

― ¿Lo hiciste por ella?―a pesar que era en tono de pregunta Kagura estaba más que segura que lo hizo por esa mujer que amaba.

― Si y no me arrepiento―dijo seguro― Aunque no es algo de extrañar, hay muchos que escapamos de esa obligación. Me sorprende que el señor Okita no lo haya hecho―

― ¿De que hablas?―

― No detuvo la boda a pesar de estar enamorado de otra mujer―sus propias vivencias y las de muchos otros le daban la seguridad de sus palabras― No se movió por ella…―la miro con una amplia sonrisa― Solo se está moviendo por usted―

Para Shinpachi toda esa cuestión era más que clara. ¿Sougo enamorado de otra mujer? Negarse al matrimonio, si es que realmente quería a esa otra mujer, no pondría ninguna traba a su vida. Se notaba como él le era indiferente el que dirían, el prestigio y la buena vida no eran importantes para Sougo. Pasaba gran parte del día en su oficina y el trabajo, sus únicos momentos de ocio era cuando estaba con Kagura.

¿Su hermana? El mismo Shinpachi podía verse con su Tae de vez en cuando. Kondo solía facilitarle las visitas y dudaba que Hijikata no le permitiera verla.

Mientras más pensaba en la situación, más seguro estaba de su deducción. Sougo no estuvo enamorado de esa otra mujer, no actuó cuando debía y dejo que su vida se sumiera en lo que es. Su personalidad lo delataba, era un hombre decidido, si quería algo lo conseguía. No existían escusas para esto.

Con Kagura levantándose de su lugar e ingresar a la mansión, Shinpachi pensó el probabilidad de que su jefe siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

¿Y si el orgullo no lo dejo ver?, ¿Y si sus expectativas atontaron su percepción? No, nada de eso. Había algo más que término cubriendo sus sentimientos por Kagura.

Podía ser algo… o alguien.

.

Sougo estaba muy preocupado. Mientras más se alejaba de él, Kagura se acercaba a bastante a la seguridad que le brindaba Shinpachi. El castaño no encontraba un día en el que esos dos no estuvieran juntos. Ella le entregaba muchas sonrisas a ese chico, y él se las devolvía con total tranquilidad. Era tan irritante verlos. Sentía que la perdía a cada segundo que pasaba.

En cuanto ella se levantó del césped, muy cerca de ese sujeto, Sougo la llamo desde adentro.

― Kagura―

― Disculpa, tengo que…― evitando verlo a los ojos tomo el dichoso libro de botánica para resguardarlo de cualquier curioso. Pero claro, con la manía de ella por escapar, Sougo no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

― Espera, Kagura―se acerco demasiado a ella, atrapándola contra la biblioteca de la sala.

Su olfato sentía el delicioso aroma de él. Su cuello, su piel aromática y caliente. Kagura quería lamerla aunque sea un poco. El ardor en sus mejillas y la sensación de extrañar como él la tocaba la mecía, la besaba.

― ¿Qué quieres?― Necesitaba que se apure, que se aleje de ella y le dé su respectivo espacio, de lo contrario su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Con la batalla ganada se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, sabía que no escaparía de él, pero se mantenía alerta por si deseara escapar. No entendía esa manía que tenía por alejarse de él, incluso le rehuía la mirada. Lo único que agradecía es que sus ojos no se vieran tan vacíos como antes, su rostro impasible estaba desapareciendo. De apoco se dejaba ver como la verdadera Kagura que ocultaba su verdadero yo detrás de una máscara.

Se aclaró la garganta al sentir la sequedad en sus labios, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso admirándola?

― Tengo una cita con Kondo―explico― Hace unos días deje mi puesto en la empresa Okita, Kondo Isao me ofreció un mejor lugar― en cierta parte no sabía qué lugar le tocaría, pero estaba seguro que tendría la tranquilidad que no tenía al lado de Takahiro.

― Al final tomaste una buena decisión― Sougo no hablaba mucho de su relación con su padre, pero estaba mas que claro que no era muy buena.

Sougo venía con furioso, decepcionado y asqueado de la empresa. Otras tantas, aparecía muy fatigado, tanto que no comía por irse a dormir. Kagura estaba completamente segura que esa decisión que tomo seria la correcta.

― Supongo―suspiro sintiendo la paz de no verlo por un largo tiempo― Kagura, ¿Puedo despedirme?― ella no alcanzo a responder cuando su esposo se acercó nuevamente a ella.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y soltó su aliento cerca de sus labios. Ella estaba absorta por ese movimiento tan repentino. Tenía una gran inquietud en su cuerpo y un calor que emanaba desde su interior.

Rozo sus labios con su mejilla, trazo un camino suave con su boca hasta llegar al punto que deseaba. Bajando una de sus manos hasta su cuello, permitiéndole un mayor contacto con su húmedo beso. Sougo la alteró con tal toque, Kagura tuvo que ahogar un suspiro de placer al sentir como besaba su mejilla.

Su piel quemaba debajo de sus dedos, su mejilla se derretía debajo de su boca.

― Nos veremos en la tarde―susurro en su oído. ¿Acaso la estaba provocando o es que ella no podía contenerse estando tan cerca de él?

Con una sonrisa sincera, se alejó de ella no sin antes darle un último beso en su frente.

Kagura tenía un mar de emociones en su interior y no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Escucho el sonido del pestillo trabarse, Sougo ya se había ido. Era el momento idóneo para tratar de calmarse y ocultar el libro. Presionando contra el encuadernado, Kagura fue directo al cuarto que compartía con su esposo.

Junto la puerta sin mayor reparo. Busco alguna caja donde ocultarlo, hurgo entre sus cosas, creyó tener una especie de alhajero lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar tal regalo de boda.

Descansando en su mesa de luz, el libro parecía gritarle que lo ojeara. Ignorando su curiosidad, Kagura siguió con su búsqueda. Su suerte no mejoro, no encontró nada de lo que buscaba, en su lugar se topó con el contenedor de sus preciadas cartas.

Arrodillada en el suelo, con su vestido desplegado sobre el mármol, Kagura acaricio ese olvidado objeto lleno de sus más dolorosos recuerdos. Le parecía una verdadera utopía estar en ese presente, con Sougo besando su frente, diciéndole que la amaba a ella y a nadie más.

― _´´Feliz cumple años´´―_ La voz infantil de su, en ese entonces, se materializo por unos segundos. El adorno sobre su caja, un conejo resplandeciente, con dos pequeños rubíes como ojos. Un regalo que le había hecho durante su cumple años número trece.

― Sougo― musito antes de besar el dije.

Cuando pidió que hicieran su caja a medida, decidió poner ese conejo como símbolo de que lo que contenía en su interior eran temas relacionados a ese bastardo y, por ende, sería poco agradable abrirla.

Pero…

Las mejillas sonrojadas de su prometido, al darle ese obsequio, solo sacaban una sonrisa involuntaria de su parte. Si tan solo hubiese sido así siempre.

― ¿Acaso no descansa de su lectura?― Gin había ingresado al cuarto. No estaba cerrada por completo y había llamado varias veces antes de entrar.

Alarmada por verlo tan cerca de su mesa de luz, acariciando la portada de ese libro de ´´Botánica´´, Kagura se levanto apresurada. Aunque rápido, se calmó, no quería demostrar el susto que tenia por estar cerca de ese objeto.

― A veces leo en el cuarto―explico limpiando su vestido― ¿Qué se te ofrece Gin?― Él sonrió divertido, su señora trataba de mantener la calma sin mucho éxito.

― Es un buen libro―su sonrisa se amplió cuando ella enrojeció apenada― Es bastante detallado y tiene un gran número de dibujos… como todo buen libro de Botánica― Kagura respiro tranquilamente recuperando su pulso, había sido una mal pensada.

― Cierto, es bastante bueno―

Aun si las palabras de él demostraban su nulo conocimiento del contenido que portaban esas hojas, su sonrisa divertida y picara decían todo lo contrario. No quería alterarla más, así que decidió ocultar su diversión. Nunca se había esperado tal cosa de ella, por un momento creyó que ese libro pertenecía a su jefe, pero ahora veía a su verdadero dueño.

― ¿Y eso?― su mano pálida señalo el cuaderno que portaba su compañero. Trato de destensarse y fijar otro tema de conversación que no fuere ese libro.

― ¿Esto? Son mis dibujos―explico sorprendido, en esos mismos momentos recordó la causa de su aparición― Suzuran está haciendo un poco de limpieza en la biblioteca y me pidió que lo guardara― hace años que no dibujaba nada, pero debes en cuando gustaba de ver sus antiguos trabajos.

― No sabía que dibujabas―se asombró ella sentándose en su cama― Puedo verlos―pidió emocionada. Gin se lo presto sin mayores problemas, le gustaba compartir su grácil arte.

Maravillada por la faceta de artista de su empleado, Kagura abrió el cuaderno buscando verdaderas obras de arte, pero solo se topó con dibujos mediocres, de esos que dibujaban los pequeños de cinco años.

― ¿Qué es esto?―pregunto desanimada al ver sus supuestas ´´obras´´. Kagura estaba segura de que ella dibujaría mejor que él y eso que nunca fue su fuerte ― ¿Garabatos?―

Molesto por ese desaprobado comentario filoso de su parte, Gin le explico lo complejo de su trabajo. Hablo de su trazo inigualable y su facilidad para captar los rasgos y expresiones en los rostros. Pero Kagura solo veía garabatos descoloridos.

― Di lo que quieras, no todos aprecian el buen arte―cruzo sus brazos ofendido por el desprecio de su trabajo.

¿Buen ojo? Kagura tenía un exquisito gusto por el arte, pero ni en un millón de años eso que tenía entre sus manos sería considerado arte.

― ¿Por qué no los pintaste?―pregunto ignorando su comentario. Podría pasar la tarde lastimando su ego, pero prefería terminar con esa charla rápido y seguir con su busqueda.

― ¿De qué hablas?―pregunto sereno. Kagura dio vuelta una hoja más para toparse con un dibujo que término por impactarla― Claro que pinte, aunque solo me alcanzaba para uno…―Kagura levanto sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, su boca estaba abierta por el asombro. No daba crédito a lo que veía― Por eso… solo pinte lo más hermoso que encontré―

No podía creerlo. Si bien, su ´´arte´´ no era muy comprensible, si pudo diferencia, gracias a las pinceladas llenas de pigmentos brillantes y coloridos, el cabello trenzado de su madre. Sus ojos verdes la delataban. Era un pésimo dibujo, pero tenía un toque de amor y cariño en su producción. Incluso se veía más agradable que el resto de garabatos que hizo.

― La conociste― No era una pregunta, era una total afirmación.

― Si, por muchos años, antes de que tu hermano naciera― Acepto relajado. Hace tiempo pensó en decírselo, pero siempre terminaba dejándolo para otra oportunidad.

― Una vez me dijiste… que te enamoraste, ¿Acaso…?―

― Si―la interrumpió ―Solo mantenlo en secreto, tú y Shinpachi son los únicos que están al tanto de esto― agachado delante de ella tomo sus manos para que comprendiera lo mucho que necesitaba que ese silencio siga manteniéndose ―Nadie tiene que saberlo― ella asintió secando las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con desparramarse.

― ¿Le temes a papi?―pregunto divertida.

― No, pero no me parece oportuno que lo sepa ahora― Era comprensible, Kouka estaba muerta, no había razón de remover viejos sentimientos.

Para Gin fue un total desperdicio de tiempo. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad se cayó y ahora solo le quedaba la amargura de seguir con ello en silencio.

― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la visitaste?― quiso saber.

Su aparición en la mansión Okita y la relación con su madre. Eran viejos conocidos. Algo le decía que tenía un propósito más que el de la subsistencia, Gin estaba específicamente por ella.

― Poco antes de morir― acepto con pena― Me pidió que te buscara y te cuidara―acaricio su cabeza ―Eres muy importante para ella―

Después de esa pequeña explicación, Sakata le conto todas las travesías que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ella. Lamento mucho la demora, pero no fue fácil acceder como sirviente de la mansión. La residencia del hijo menor de Okita Takahiro, no necesitaba empleados de momento. Y cuando por fin escucharon de dos puestos de trabajo, no dudaron en postularse. Uno de ellos era para ser ayudante de cocina, cosa que no beneficiaba a ninguno de los dos. Sus platillos no eran muy apetitosos y Shinpachi no aseguraba que Gintoki se contuviera con las escazas preparaciones que hiciesen bien. Rápidamente desecharon esa opción.

Pero, para suerte de ambos, el otro puesto era de Jardinero. Shinpachi, cuando aún era parte de la mansión Shimaru, había estudiado Botánica y tenía gran conocimiento en plantas. Ese fue su pasaporte para ingresar y encontrarse con ella, la hija de su amada Kouka, y así cumplir su promesa.

― Lo lamento―dijo Kagura descolocando a Gin, él no comprendía a que se refería― Por mami… y tu―

― No tienes que hacerlo, demore mucho en mis decisiones―suspiro― Nunca espere que un calvo me ganara―Kagura rio por su comentario bastante acertado con su padre― Por eso tienes que aprender de mis errores―ella levanto su vista hasta toparse con su querido amigo― Si ya tienes una respuesta aquí―señalo con su dedo su pecho― Creo que no es necesario perder tiempo, ¿No es así?―asintió en silencio― Ya sabes que es lo que siente, no busques escusas, no te detengas más Kagura―

― Tienes razón― se levantó de la cama. Su postura firme aseguraba que algo importante haría.

― ¿Qué planea hacer?―pregunto intrigado.

Se acercó nuevamente a su mesa de luz y tocando con cariño el dije que su esposo le había regalado hace algunos años atrás, sonrió segura. Esta vez haría algo por él, sin malicia, sin dobles intenciones. Se expresaría como siempre quiso hacerlo. Finalmente soltaría ese ´´Te amo´´ que tenía trabado en su garganta.

―Dile a Otose que cocine la cena para esta noche―sonrió ampliamente― En cuanto termine, puede retirarse. Por hoy tendrán el día libre, todos― Gin estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, ese tipo tendría que agradecerle de rodillas.

Si bien se había equivocado, termino arreglando su error. Pero para que todo vuelva al avance significativo que tenían, ambos debían de poner de su parte. Esperaba que mañana en la mañana se cruzase con un sonriente Sougo y no un malhumorado insoportable.

.

El sonido de la aldaba puso en alerta a Kagura. Se acercó a la puerta tranquilamente, quería demostrar calma y serenidad.

Tras la puerta se encontraba, quien levanto la mirada sorprendido al verla atender la puerta. No era usual ingresar a la mansión y toparse con su esposa.

― Bienvenido―le sonrió dejándolo anonadado.

Ella tomo su chaqueta con cuidado para guardarla en el armario de la entrada. No es que hiciese frio, estaban en plena primavera, pero los estándares de moda dictaban que así se debían presentar por cuestiones éticas. La imagen era una carta segura para el progreso y Sougo buscaba un empleo.

― ¿Y Suzuran?― la curiosidad lo mataba. No solo Kagura estaba actuando extraño, sino que no escuchaba el sonido de sus empleados trabajando. Suzuran era quien siempre lo esperaba en la puerta.

― Les di el día libre―camino en dirección al jardín, el castaño la seguía muy de cerca― Estaban bastante agradecidos por ese detalle― Saliendo al patio, sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con la mesa de jardín que Kagura solía usar para sus tardes de té, antes que esa infusión comenzara a desagradarle.

Sougo se sentó sin chistar, no sabia que decir o como actuar. Estaba sorprendido, quería saber la causa por la que cambio tanto de parecer, pero por otra parte no quería arruinarlo con alguna pregunta inapropiada.

― Entraste a la empresa― no era una pregunta, su esposo era un hombre muy capaz.

Señalo su asiento invitándolo a hacerle compañía. Kagura se acomodó en su asiento y degusto un poco de su vino. Su sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios.

― Me cruce con Hijikata―comento sentándose― Hablamos un poco de mi hermana― la salida de esa tarde no fue tan mala, pero esa charla que tuvo con el viudo de su hermana lo dejo pensando. Hace mucho que no la mencionaba.

Ella estiro su mano para intentar rozar sus dedos, pero el pudor pudo más y termino retractándose. Pero él se dio cuenta de ese movimiento. Ese día Kagura estaba realmente extraña.

― Recordé el día que murió, cuando los médicos me dieron el pésame―intento no recordarla en esos momentos. Tenía muchas más memorias de Mitsuba viva como para recordarla su cuerpo tieso, en la cama― También recordé el funeral― esta vez fue él, quien se tomó el atrevimiento de apoyar su mano sobre la suya― Ella era muy especial, lo que más quería y… no razoné―estaba hablando de su arrebato, cuando golpeo la pared de la habitación matrimonial― Cualquier cosa me irritaba, tenía ganas de morir... Pero en su lugar termine descargando mi impotencia en ti―

― Sougo…―

― Lo siento―se rió de lo idiota que era en el pasado. Si tenía que pedir disculpas por todas las cosas que había hecho, sus disculpas perderían su sentido y se volverían en palabras vacías.

― No esperaba una plática de este tipo―entrelazo sus dedos con los de él dejando atrás ese pesar― Pero, ya que estamos en esto…―se rio un poco para calmar los ánimos― Debería disculparme por negarme a romper nuestro compromiso― Sougo la observo en silencio ―Creo que lo mejor hubiese sido dejarte libre― sorbió otro poco de vino mientras sostenía su copa entre sus dedos ―Después de todo no estabas conforme con la boda―

― No te disculpes por eso― estaba serio, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, aun si su matrimonio fue una completa mierda en un inicio― Sé que me lamentaría… me lamentaría por siempre si no me hubiera casado contigo― corrió un poco la copa que tenía a su lado y estrecho aún más la mano de su esposa ― Fui un idiota inmaduro y realmente cometí muchos errores, pero… No quiero dejarte ir―

Feliz, era la palabra justa para describirla. Sougo lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no sentía dudas en sus palabras ni en sus acciones.

― Bueno, no puedo negar que yo también lo fui― se rio de su yo del pasado.

Soltó su mano y se levantó de su asiento. Pronto seria el momento para continuar con su plan. Delante del asiento de Sougo, se reclino un poco para tomar la mano de él. Quería que se levantara y la acompañara a un lugar más cómodo.

― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto confuso siguiéndola por el interior de la mansion.

― Hay algo que quiero mostrarte―la curvatura en sus labios no desaparecía y Sougo no podía dejar de estar impaciente por saber que tanto tramaba.

Arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de su habitación, Kagura giro su rostro hacia él. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban sobre su pálido y descubierto hombro. Se veía tan erótica con esa sonrisa sensual, divertida y con un toque de malicia.

― ¿Qué cosa?― pregunto nuevamente con la boca seca, ¿Lo estaba provocando?

Un brillo radiante en sus ojos le prometía muchas cosas. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella soltó un leve:

― Ya lo veras― dejándolo con la duda de lo que se avecinaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Bueno hasta acá, ya sabrán lo que viene XDDD Nos leeremos el 14 de Febrero.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Centuria Euphorbiarum: es un libro ilustrado con descripciones botánicas que fue escrito por el botánico, matemático, y explorador suizo Pierre Edmond Boissier. Fue publicado en París en el año 1860.**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 _12 de Septiembre de 1862_

 _Para Sougo:_

 _Gracias por esta grata sorpresa. Nunca hubiese pensado que me pidieras tener una cita._

 _Fue mucha felicidad para mí enterarme que vendrías esta misma tarde. Espero que pueda moverme este día, la abuela suele obligarme a usar mucha ropa, aun no me termino de acostumbrar a ello. El corsé me aprieta bastante y mi cabeza se siente pesada, cargaron demasiado mi Bonnet._

 _Para mi suerte, mi flexibilidad siguió manteniéndose. Fue toda una sorpresa tener la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo._

 _Me divertí mucho escapando de la abuela, de tus padres y los gritos del joven Hijikata. Creo que la única que disfrutó de nuestra fuga fue Mitsuba, ella se reía bastante._

 _Papi quedo con la boca abierta al ver como tomabas mi mano y corríamos lejos de nuestro picnic, en el precioso jardín del centro._

 _Nos detuvimos en un claro. Cerca, solo habían muchos árboles y una iglesia abandonada. Eran los límites de la ciudad. Un espacio tan mágico y sorprendente. Quede maravillada con el viejo y amarillento vitral. La imagen de una rosa se creaba uniendo los colores del cristal fragmentado._

― _Ahora no es necesario que finjas― me dijiste en cuanto nos alejamos― Sonríe de verdad―_

 _Si estuviera al lado de la abuela actuaria para tener su aprobación, para seguir con este plan que armaron antes de que nazca. Pero viendo tu pedido, y todo aquello en lo que te esforzaste para alejarme de ellos, quise sonreírte de la forma más sincera._

 _No sé si lo volvería a repetir antes de la boda, pero realmente disfruto de este momento a tu lado._

 _Estabas más que sorprendido y eso me apeno._

 _Pero fue tu mano en mi rostro lo que me obligo a levantar mi mirada._

 _Me besaste, un beso rápido y vergonzoso. No pude ignorar tus mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo. Me dio mucha ternura tu reacción._

― _Es mi primer beso― susurraste levemente._

 _Creo que nunca lo olvidare, Sougo. Mi primer beso, el primero que me diste._

 _Realmente nunca lo olvidare._

.

16 de mayo de 1869

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se sintió ansioso dentro de esa habitación? Recordó que la única vez que sus nervios se colaron por todo su cuerpo fue la misma luna de miel. No era fácil, ni grato ver el rostro crispado de una mujer al ser despojada de su virginidad. Aunque aún sentía ese orgullo de ser el primero en tomarla.

Puso sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo y alzo la cabeza en dirección al techo.

Kagura pidió que la esperara sentado en la cama. Quería mostrarle algo. Se encerró en el baño tomándose su tiempo para salir.

Tenía altas expectativas de lo que realmente podía ser, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba equilibrar sus ansias. La Kagura de la mañana no era la misma que encontró al llegar durante la tarde y eso lo desequilibraba bastante.

Palpo el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando el relicario que adquirió, un obsequio para Kagura. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de regalárselo, pero lo tenía consigo por si ella lo llegaba a encontrar en los cajones de su alcoba.

´´ ¿Qué tipo de fotografía pondría?´´ se preguntó al imaginarlo en su cuello. Seguramente resplandecería gracias al gran contraste con su pálida piel. El rojo escarlata sumiendo en sus profundidades al océano de sus ojos. Llevaría colgado aquel dije, con piedras preciosas y un significado más allá de lo material.

― ¿Te gusta?― No la escucho llegar hasta que su cuerpo no se encontró erguido delante del suyo. Con una postura inocente, pero al mismo tiempo sugestiva.

Dándole toda la atención posible, se dio cuenta que sus expectativas quedaron muy debajo de la realidad. Llevaba puesto un corto Blommers de listones rojizos con bordado negro. La tela parecía satén, una fina pieza de satén. Su corsé estaba lleno de encaje y listones brillosos. Era una combinación de colores propios de las pinturas más celebres, una recreación del infierno y la tentación.

Su cabello llevaba un pequeño broche a un costado de su cabeza, dejando que su cabello caiga sobre su hombro izquierdo. Era un peinado desprolijo y seductor. Kagura estaba más que tentadora.

La sorpresiva aparición de ella, vestida con semejante lencería dejo mudo, por unos cuantos segundos, a su esposo. Prácticamente se había olvidado de cómo hablar. Su boca seguía abierta, quería decirle que se veía increíble, hermosa, perfecta, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno.

Ella sonrió satisfecha de la reacción que provoco en él.

― Si no te gusta…―se dio vuelta, amagando con volver a ingresar al cuarto de baño― Supongo que será mejor que me lo saque―

¿Sacárselo?, ¿Estaba loca? Si realmente se veía bien.

― No, Kagura…― su voz salió, por fin, con mucho esfuerzo.

No fue necesario detenerla, pedirle que se quedara. Ella misma se sentó entre sus piernas reclamando un poco de espacio. Sus muslos presionaron contra su parte baja inquietándolo. Tuvo que correrse un poco hacia atrás para darle lugar.

― Ya que no te gusta… ¿Podrías ayudarme a sacármelo?― limpio su espalda de cualquier hebra de su cabello rojizo. Quería darle la libertad a Sougo para desatar su corsé.

Su mirada impaciente y oscurecida, sus labios brillantes y apetecibles, todo le decía que ella quería que continuara.

Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a palpar de forma tentativa, excitante e impaciente su cuello y espalda. Disfrutaba de su piel, de lo cálida que se ponía al rozarla con sus dedos. Asfixiado por el aroma de su cabello, se acercó a su hombro, donde sus finas hebras descansaban plácidamente. Era una fragancia exquisita y embriagadora. Suspiro quemando la piel de ella con su aliento. Kagura no pudo evitar un gemido impaciente al tener el contacto de su calor.

Ese sonido lo embeleso, suspiro nuevamente contra su piel viendo como su espalda se curvaba. Estaba tan impaciente como él. Bajando sus manos hasta el nudo de su corsé, dejo que sus labios se humedecieran contra su espalda. La beso a lo largo de su columna, paso su lengua por su cuello. Más suspiros involuntarios. Quería escucharla aún más.

El sonido ahogado de su voz solo le recordaba las noches en las que tenían sexo. Siempre ocultaba sus gemidos con sus manos, mordiéndose el labio hasta ya no poder más. Pero ahora… aun no empezaban y no mostraba signos de querer ocultarse, no esta vez.

Terminando de desatar el nudo principal solo tenía que soltar, lo suficiente, las tiras de ese corsé para arrancarlo de su cuerpo. De a poco, sin apurarse, comenzó a tirar de ellas liberándola de esa incomoda prenda.

― Kagura―suspiro en su oído. Su voz, ronca y varonil, la incómodo. Inquieta presiono sus piernas sintiendo el cosquilleo impaciente de sentirlo dentro de ella.

― Sougo―

Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sus manos sobre su pecho, acerco su boca a la suya. Su esposo suspiro ansioso al sentir un suave roce en sus labios. Lástima que ella deseara tentarlo hasta que ya no pudiese más.

Copiando sus movimientos de esa mañana beso su mejilla de forma seductora antes de susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

― ¿No tienes calor?― ¿Calor? Estaba ardiendo por dentro.

Kagura tomo ese silencio como una afirmación y comenzó a desanudar su corbata mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre sus piernas. No eran muchos movimientos, pero estaba seguro que ella lo sentía, sus ojos se oscurecían con cada vaivén de su pelvis.

Sin despegar su mirada uno del otro, Kagura prosiguió a desabrochar su chaleco y posteriormente su camisa. Se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, quería disfrutarlo cuanto tiempo pudiese.

Después de desprender el primer botón de su camisa y toparse con su piel, ella no fue capaz de mantener su vista en sus ojos y se vio tentada en deslizarlos hasta su pecho. Fue un gesto involuntario, pero estaba seguro de verla relamerse los labios con hambre.

Sougo no se quedó atrás. Sus manos viajaron impacientes a las tiras de su corsé buscando liberar su pecho y ver el precioso cuerpo que ocultaba. Su mano derecha, por otro lado, descendió hasta el principio del Bloomers. Enganchando la prenda con su dedo, tironeo un poco de esta.

Entretenido con su trabajo, no se percató de que Kagura estaba por terminar de desnudarlo. Su cinturón ya no estaba más y su camisa, abierta, estaba por seguir la ruta de su chaleco. En pocos segundos esas prendas terminarían arrugadas a los pies de la cama.

Los besos de ella en su cuello arrancaban de su garganta gruñidos excitantes. Las manos femeninas se desplazaban por doquier, abarcando todo su pecho y espalda. Dejando sendas de rasguños a causa de sus uñas.

― Tu cuerpo…―susurro entrecortadamente contra su piel― está hirviendo―

´´ ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?´´ Pensó irónico al momento de escucharla. Lo estaba dejando en ridículo, prácticamente. Kagura aún seguía vestida, cuando a él, solo le quedaban sus pantalones.

Tironeando con fuerza lo último que quedaba del corsé, consiguió liberarla de esa prenda molesta. Quería volver a sentir esa suavidad entre sus dedos, lamerlos con cuidado y succionar su sabor. Pero no vio nada de eso, ella se pegó con más fuerza a su pecho sintiendo su suave y cálida piel.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de él. Se aferraba a su cuerpo sin que fuese capaz de ver su rostro.

― ¿Kagura?― pregunto curioso por su repentina actitud.

Tomando un poco de distancia, sus ojos reflejaban mucho más que sus deseos de unir su cuerpo con el de su amado esposo.

Toco, muy sutilmente la vena de su cuello sintiendo su pulso acelerado. Ascendió con cautela antes de que sus ojos azules bajen hasta su boca. Presionando su labio inferior, lo separo abriendo un poco su boca.

¿Un beso?, ¿Eso era lo que buscaba desde que comenzaron?, ¿Era tonta? Sougo no estaba en condiciones como para negarse a una petición de ella y mucho menos lo haría con un beso.

― Te amo― el melifluo sonar de su voz, diciendo las palabras que deseaba escuchar de sus labios. La confesión que más espero y por la que más se esforzó. Kagura estaba delante de él confesando que su pulso cardiaco se aceleraba tanto como el de él, que su sentir era similar al suyo.

Si pudiera describir esa emoción que sintió al escucharla decir esas palabras seria gloria pura. Prácticamente acaricio el Edén con sus manos y volvió a ser arrastrado por las llamas del Tártaro, consumiéndolo la tentación de amarla con toda la intensidad.

― Ka…―su voz se vio opacada por el tan ansiado y apresurado beso que ella le dio.

Fue desprolijo en un inicio. Un arrebato de desesperación y deseo los embargo. Solo deseaban unir sus labios y absorber la esencia del otro. Sus bocas se mecían buscando un poco más de contacto. Devorarse y saborear el interior del otro. Pero esa ansiedad los había sumergido y ahora intentaban durar un segundo más sin perder la cordura.

De la comisura del labio de él, comenzó a descender un hilo de saliva, producto del apasionado beso que compartían.

Sujetando su cintura con una mano y estrujando su cabello con la otra, Sougo la tenía muy pegada a su cuerpo, mientras Kagura profundizaba el beso rodeando su cuello. No parecían tener ganas de separarse, pero la pasión excesiva de su muestra de afecto los dejó sin aire y terminaron por tomar una distancia prudencial para poder recuperarlo. A falta de oxígeno no podían hacer mucho más.

El cabello de Kagura quedo más enredado y disperso. Su pecho subía y bajaba al igual que él. Su boca tenía hilos de saliva escurriéndose por su mentón.

Sougo la atrajo una vez más. Beso sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, el sudor de su frente. Beso cada rincón de su rostro antes de descender por su cuello y morder levemente un punto superior a su clavícula.

Ella no se quedó quieta, estaba disfrutando demasiado y quería brindarle todo el deleite posible, una compensación a su absurda sumisión durante esos años atrás. Además había aprendido lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo a su merced. Ser ella quien se moviera la excitaba mucho más.

Pensó en ese libro, el que le regalaron para su boda. La imagen de una mujer sobre el hombre, meciendo sus caderas… quería hacerlo, quería ser ella quien marcara el ritmo de su acto.

Los labios de su esposo no tardaron en llegar a su pecho relamiéndolos con deleite. Enredo sus dedos entre su cabello mientras suspiraba extasiada. ´´Quiero hacerlo´´ se dijo mientras sentía su lengua pasar por su pecho. Se imaginó a ella misma sobre él.

― Sougo…―reclamo su rostro con impaciencia.

Él dejo de darle atención a sus senos antes de volver a ser besado por Kagura. Con el anhelo de unir sus cuerpos, el Okita comenzó a deslizar su Bloomers de su cuerpo, sin despegar sus labios de ella.

― Más atrás― pidió ella. Estaban en el borde de la cama.

El cuerpo de su esposo debía estar completamente sobre la cama, eso quería ella y él no demoro en moverse sin alejarla de su cuerpo, manteniendo su esbelto cuerpo sobre él. Kagura aprovecho ese movimiento para deslizar con fuerza su pantalón, ella no sería la única en quedar desnuda.

Sin ninguna prenda en el cuerpo del otro, comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente, como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Soltando suspiros de placer y compartiendo húmedos besos. Rosando sus cuerpos para arrancar gemidos ahogas, terminando de enredar sus lenguas buscando más contacto.

― Agh… Kagura―el suspiro ronco la incentivo a seguir rosando con las yemas de sus dedos, su palpitante miembro.

Sin querer detenerse, creo un círculo imaginario sobre su glande. Trazo la línea causando leves escalofríos en el cuerpo de él.

Besando su quijada, Sougo presiono su cadera con ambas manos. Fue un impulso involuntario por mecer su cuerpo sobre el de él. Ella lo tomo como un pedido, un ruego por proseguir en su muestra de afecto.

Sujetando el rostro de su amado esposo entre sus manos, lo beso mientras, de un movimiento fluido, levantaba su cadera. Sin dejar de besarlo, su mano izquierda descendió hasta llegar a su erección.

― Te amo― esta vez era Sougo quien se expresaba de forma entrecortada por la manera tan pasional que tenía Kagura de besarlo― Kagu… ngh―

Sintió su humedad aprisionando su miembro. Pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba, lo exquisito que era estar en su interior. Kagura estaba tan excitada como él.

― Ah…―se sujetó a su cuello ahogando un espasmo involuntario.

¿Hace cuánto deseaban esto? Si tanto lo querían, ¿Por qué esperaron? La respuesta era simple, querían más que unir sus cuerpos. Deseaban enloquecer al otro, sentir como suspiraban, como eran provocados por el otro, como su cuerpo se derretía por un toque de él, como se erizaba por un susurro de ella.

La espera fue larga, pero vaya que valía la pena.

Comenzando con un primer movimiento lento y tortuoso, Kagura se apoyó en el pecho de Sougo para poder proseguir. Los gemidos suaves de ella junto a su vaivén rítmico sumían a ese matrimonio en una nube de amor y erotismo inigualable. Sougo sentía su boca seca con cada movimiento de ella. Se relamía los labios como si fuese un animal, ansiando que su presa se retuerza por él. No había nada más placentero que observar sus pechos mecerse con el compás de sus propias penetraciones.

Aun con las manos en su cadera comenzó a apretar sus muslos. Su boca fue a parar a su cuello, quería dejar una marca notoria, una que cualquier hombre pudiese observar. A veces sentía que el anillo no servía para espantar a esa montaña de casanovas promiscuos de la sociedad victoriana.

Su piel pálida dejaba relucir unas bonitas marcas que iba dejando con cuidado por el sendero de su cuello hasta cerca la elevación de sus pechos.

― ¡Ah! Sougo…― Le gustaba, amaba ser tocada tan traviesamente por él. Su interior se lo decía. Con cada mordida, con cada lamida, ella se humedecía más.

Como amaba provocarla.

Pero ella también quería lo mismo. Alejando nuevamente sus labios de su pecho acerco su boca reclamando un beso. Fue ese momento de despiste donde acelero sus penetraciones, arrancándole gemidos y varias maldiciones.

― Mierda―se mordió el labio al sentirla arremeter con su cuerpo ―Kagura… si te mueves así…― ¿Acaso quería acabar tan pronto?

Enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Sougo tomo las caderas de ella y comenzó a moverla más rápidamente. Cada tanto iba elevando un poco más la intensidad, causando gritos, suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos.

― Aun no―pidió, se sentía cerca de llegar al cielo, estaba próxima a tocar las puertas del Olimpo, el cielo o el maldito Edén.

Él sonrió contra su cuello, ¿Para quién era ese pedido, para él o para su propio cuerpo?

Comprendiendo los gemidos que no podía callar y lo apretada que estaba en su interior, supo que estaba próxima a su orgasmo. Presionando aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo, Sougo impulso sus caderas con fuerzas.

Sintiendo ese exquisito placer dentro de su cuerpo, sujeto los hombros de su esposo mientras se retorcía de placer por ese ansiado orgasmo. Su cuerpo sensible, su interior húmedo, Kagura se sentía tan satisfecha por ello. Aunque aún sentía como el miembro de su amado permanecía duro dentro de ella.

― Sougo… ¿Aun no…?― se sentía agotada, aun así quería seguir.

― No, Kagura…― le susurro juntando sus labios.

Paso su juguetona lengua por todo el contorno de su boca, reclamando entrar. Ella le dio el permiso sin dudarlo, reanudando otra apasionada guerra de lenguas en su interior.

Con cuidando, fue palpando su sudorosa espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Reclinándose con ella en sus manos, aun unida a su cuerpo, la deposito con cuidado entre las sábanas blancas de su cama matrimonial.

― ¿Otra vez?―pregunto recuperando de a poco las energías junto a la excitación.

Acomodándola en el centro, quedo sobre ella, dejando que sus piernas se extiendan a sus costados.

Su cabello desarreglado se desparramo por toda la cama. Corrió todo cabello que tapara la hermosa vista de su rostro. Sonrió al verla. Kagura estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo un atisbo de deseo en sus ojos.

― Mientras me lo permitas, lo haremos hasta que ya no podamos más― trataba de controlarse, quería seguir con los movimientos rítmicos pero, en esos momentos prefería esperar a que recuperara el aliento.

― Pensé que era porque aún no acabaste―respondió divertida.

― Eso también― acepto divertido, estaba maravillado por su rostro risueño, sin pizca de falsedad. Esa mujer que tenía descansando en su cama, era la verdadera Kagura, sin ganas de mantener la serenidad para nada― No creo que quieras dejarme frustrado―

― ¿Ah sí?―pregunto retadora, mientras lo recibía entre sus brazos― ¿Por qué no querría hacer eso?―

Sougo se acercó a ella, tocando sus brazos y deslizando sus dedos hasta sostener sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Movió levemente su pelvis, dándoles una sensación de placer a ambos.

― Porque sabes de lo que te perderías, Kagura. Y dudo que quieras desaprovecharlo―

Ella se rio por su comentario tan soberbio. No dudaba de sus palabras, lo conocía bastante bien. Incluso, podría decir que, en ese preciso momento sentía mucha más satisfacción en el acto sexual. Una diferencia abismal con el pasado, Kagura se sentía llena de los sentimientos y la lascivia de él. Amada y deseada, Sougo la hacía sentir única.

La sonrisa que él le devolvía, absurda y llena de dicha decía mucho. Su esposo sentía las mismas sensaciones que ella. Esa plenitud en su cuerpo… deseaba que él lo sitiera.

Rodeando su cadera con sus esbeltas y largas piernas, hizo que su miembro entrara un poco más. La satisfacción en su rostro no se iba por nada en el mundo.

Se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso en su frente mientras tomaba sus mejillas con ambas manos. Ella, con sus manos liberadas paso sus manos por todo lo ancho de su espalda.

Un suspiro por parte de ambos. El movimiento lento y pausado de él despertó una nueva corriente de placer en Kagura. El calor comenzaba a quemar su interior. Ese cosquilleo empezaba a reclamarle a su cuerpo que también se moviera.

― Sougo…― se aferró a su cuerpo. Clavo sus unas en su fornida piel mientras gemía suave e intentaba que sus movimientos sincronizados no murieran ―Te amo―le susurró al oído, una vez más.

Escuchar esas palabras de su boca, que hermoso era oírla. Acompañadas de gemidos, del esfuerzo de su voz por no quebrarse. Él quería más de eso.

Irguiéndose un poco, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Tan cerca para que ella pudiera reclamar su cercanía si así lo quería, pero tan separado para ver su rostro y torso. Esos espasmos que la devoraban con cada movimiento eran tan lindos. Sus manos aferradas a las sabanas y su boca intentando, inútilmente, acallar los suspiros de placer.

― Dilo de… ngh n… nuevo― se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama, trataba de mantener el ritmo sin perder el control, sin desesperarse en medio del hambre y la necesidad que tenía.

― ¡Ah! T… te amo― su cuerpo se nublaba con tal melifluo sonar.

Como si lo animara a seguir, a ser más rudo y tirar su autocontrol a la mierda, Sougo acelero sus embestidas progresivamente.

― Una vez… ahg… Una vez más―

Ella estaba en el cielo, cada vez sentía más sensaciones, mas placer, mas deseo por él. Tardó en responder. No podía hablar claramente o comprender lo que estaba diciendo, solo deseaba que se moviera dentro de ella, que la mirara como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo.

― ¡Ah!―grito al sentir como su calor crecía junto a sus embestidas― ¡Te Amo!― lo reclamo nuevamente. Estiro sus brazos rogando porque se acercase a su cuerpo y se funda con el suyo.

Pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Su necesidad por sentir la piel de él, tenerlo tan cerca, la enloquecía. Abrazándolo con fuerza comenzó a arquear su espalda. Kagura estaba enloqueciendo y todo era porque él la provocaba.

― ¡Kagura!― se apresuró a terminar.

Su espalda comenzó a tensarse y dentro de él una corriente de placer lo inundo. Estaba tan próximo a acabar cuando ella grito retorciéndose debajo de él.

― Te amo. Te amo. Te amo, Sougo― inundo la habitación de su amor desbordante, proclamando sus sentimientos hacia él tanto como ella quería.

Tal vez fue la euforia del acto o la misma felicidad de escucharla gritar tantas veces cuanto lo apreciaba. Sougo llego, por fin, a ese desgarrador orgasmo, acompañado de su amada esposa, quien se aferró con mucha más fuerza a su espalda. Desasiéndose por las sensaciones en su cuerpo y tensando su cuerpo, ambos quedaron estáticos. Estaban abatidos por ese esfuerzo que habían hecho. La sensación de liberar tal tensión los inundo, dejando solamente el recuerdo de una grata, muy grata experiencia.

Recuperando el aliento y su pulso tranquilo, ambos giraron sus rostros para poder encontrarse. Una sonrisa, de pura satisfacción, adornaba sus rostros. Sougo levanto su mano rozando la mejilla de su amada. Parecía un sueño.

Chocando su frente con la de ella, el castaño cerró sus ojos antes de decir claramente sus sentimientos, como lo había dicho al finalizar su cita.

― Te amo, Kagura― y como esa noche, la joven Okita Kagura, se acercó a su rostro. Pero esta vez no había nadie para detenerla. Sus labios habían llegado a la boca, ansiosa, de su esposo.

¿Qué más se podía pedir en esos momentos?

.

― Hija, creo que deberías ir al doctor― la sorprendida y, un tanto risueña, voz de su madre la sorprendió mientras aflojaba un poco más su corsé.

Nobume tenía tan solo unos días que había vuelto de su luna de miel. En esos momento su, ahora, esposo se encontraba trabajando con Sasaki en los nuevos prototipos de la empresa Isaburo.

Teniendo bastante tiempo a solas, sin poder disfrutar la compañía de ese pelirrojo, Nobume tomo la increíble decisión de visitar a su madre mientras dejaba a Abuto el encargo de la casa.

― No te preocupes madre―pidió con calma. Mukuro jugaba en el patio con uno de los sirvientes. La pequeña extrañaba a su compañero de travesuras, Kamui― Estoy bien, es solo un embarazo― le restó importancia a la situación.

― ¿Ya lo sabias?― Sin la inspección de un medico las mujeres no solían estar seguras de que estaban gestando.

― Si, hace unos días fui a ver a un doctor y me dio la noticia―

¿Asombrada? Claro que no, era imposible sorprenderse. Después de una extensa luna de miel no esperaba menos. Su querido pelirrojo se ponía demandante cuando estaban a solas. Aunque no se quejaba, le gustaba verlo insistente. Kamui era muy persuasivo cuando quería.

Alegre por la noticia de su querida hija, Ume, la abrazo con cuidado. Era una hermosa noticia, una muy especial y tenían que celebrarlo.

― Felicidades― la chica de cabellera azulada sonrió levemente dejando ver un poco de rubor― ¿Cómo reacciono él? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?― su sonrisa no se borraba y era capaz de saltar en el sillón por aquello. Pronto seria abuela, realmente tenían que hacer una fiesta.

― Aun no. Primero quiero contarle a Kagura― explico mientras ella comprendía la importancia de la hermana menor del, antes, joven Kouan.

Para Nobume era necesario confesar ese secreto a su cuñada. Aun no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con ese supuesto embarazo. Pero Kagura tomo en cuenta hablarlo con ella antes de su esposo, el señor Okita. Por ello, la señora Imai quería compartir esa noticia con su confidente.

.

Había caído en un profundo sueño. Casi no recordaba en que momento fue que termino en brazos de Morfeo, surcando los continentes de su inconsciente.

Abriendo sus ojos con algo de pereza, bostezo sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo. Sus piernas eran las más fatigadas. A su lado, encontró la figura varonil e igualmente desnuda de su amado. Sougo se encontraba sentado, con el torso desnudo y las sábanas blancas cubriendo su ingle. Que sensual se veía.

Podía ver como sus músculos se contraían y se estiraban. Sus brazos se alzaban al frente sosteniendo algo entre sus manos y bajaban por la incomodidad de tenerlo estirado.

Miro su pecho bien formado, toda la musculatura de sus hombros y brazos. El perfil de su rostro, sus manos fuertes y sus ojos serenos. Descendió con lascivia, por la línea de su abdomen llegando a su ombligo y cayendo en la tentación de querer ver lo que esas sabanas ocultaban.

Cerró sus ojos intentando conseguir un poco control en sus alborotadas hormonas.

― Mira todo lo que quieras― rio suave― No me molesta― Sougo estaba muy consciente de su mirada. Kagura, prácticamente, no había parpadeado desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con el cuerpo de su esposo.

Un poco avergonzada abrió los ojos encontrando la nitidez necesaria entre la oscuridad que la escasa luz le brindaba y las sombras que creaban las cortinas de la ventana.

Lo primero con lo que se topo fue con sus ojos carmesís. La curvatura de sus labios le daban un bonito despertar, la ternura y la perversidad se encontraban perfectamente equilibras en su dulce mueca.

Todo era tan lindo hasta que sus pupilas fueron atraídas por el objeto, o mejor dicho, libro que tenía en sus manos. Y es que si, ese era el dichoso libro que Asaemon había regalado para su boda. Un libro erótico con anécdotas sexuales muy perversas.

Estiro su mano intentando arrebatarlo de su mano, pero Sougo fue más rápido y alejo el libro de ella.

― No sabía que leías estas cosas― sus palabras la avergonzaban, quería que la tierra la tragara― Pensé que realmente estudiabas botánica, sentada en el sillón de la sala, durante la gran parte del día― con su rostro enrojecido trato de volver a sacárselo.

― Es un error, ese no es el libro que… Yo jamás leí nada de esto― volvió a reclamar mientras se lanzaba a arrancarlo de sus manos.

Sus movimientos, sin importarle su desnudes, distrajeron al castaño. Consiguiendo su objetivo lo atrajo a su pecho cubriendo la hermosa vista que Sougo tenía.

― Me lo regalaron para nuestra boda…― trato de explicar.

― Hace mucho consumamos el matrimonio―dijo pensativo acortando la explicación de Kagura, algo no le gustaba de aquella explicación ― ¿Acaso, tu…practicaste con alguien más?― acorralándola contra la cabecera de la cama, el recuerdo de ese desagradable sueño -en el que su esposa escapaba de la habitación con el jardinero- lo irrito.

― Fuiste el primero―aseguro dejando unos segundos de espera entre sus palabras. No le agrado que desconfiara de ella, pero por otro lado ella también podía desconfiar de él. Su matrimonio no había sido una joya desde el inicio― El ultimo― murmuro besando su nariz― El único― lo beso despacio, saboreando el sabor de su boca.

Continuaron con sus pequeñas muestras de afecto cuando el libro se deslizó de los brazos de Kagura y termino cayendo al suelo. El golpe seco de la portada contra el mármol, puso un alto en sus demostraciones de cariño.

Ella se giró, dándole la espalda al castaño para tomar el libro y liberarlo del polvo que tenía. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en no tirarlo. Aunque termino por asegurarlo cuando los labios de él recorrieron su cuello arrastrándola con sus brazos.

― ¿Qué sucede?―rio divertida al sentir las cosquillas que este le hacía.

― Tú también fuiste la primera, la última y la única― eso sí que la sorprendió.

¿Había escuchado bien? Pero… si Soyo dijo que ellos dos… no fue una completa afirmación, pero estaba más que segura que esa mujer le había dicho que tenían una relación completamente de amantes. Que ya habían conocido sus cuerpos, que compartieron la cama en más de una ocasión.

― Sougo, no me enojare por que hayas compartido la cama con otra mujer, eso es parte del pasado y…―

― Nunca me acosté con nadie más― aseguro ― Como te dije…― la giro para que lo observara ― Fuiste la única―

Kagura no sabía cómo reaccionar. Le creía completamente, sus ojos no le mentían, Sougo decía la verdad. Pero eso dejaba abierto una nueva interrogante, ¿En qué otras cosas, Soyo había mentido? que él estuvo enamorado de ella, estaba más que claro. Pero… ¿Y si nunca llego a nada esa relación? ¿Y si no existió realmente nada entre ellos más que un deseo de amor?

Sea cual fuese la respuesta, no habían rastros de ese romance en sus ojos. Sougo estaba perdido en ella, la miraba a ella, la deseaba a ella. No debería dudar en absoluto, para Kagura, el fantasma de Soyo sucumbía en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

Devolviéndole la mirada, la pelirroja le sonrió ampliamente.

― Es porque mi cuerpo te encanta― trato de sacar la tensión del ambiente.

Su táctica funciono, él sonrió complacido por su respuesta.

― No sabes cuánto― intento acercarse y seguir con sus arrumacos pero ella lo detuvo. El sonido de movimiento dentro de la sala alarmo a la pelirroja.

― Espera, Gin y los demás volvieron― él, rodo los ojos con exasperación. Comprendía que la diversión se había acabado.

Kagura tendría que haberles pedido que no volvieran hasta la noche.

.

Con una buena tarde de descanso, todos los miembros de la limpieza estaban más que satisfechos. Pasando en familia, visitando parientes lejanos, saliendo de paseo, teniendo citas o simplemente descansar. Esto último es lo que Gin no había podido hacer. Su querido amigo Shinpachi, había salido a una cita con Kirie y no llego hasta bien entrada la noche.

El pobre joven de lentes tuvo que soportar un sermón de parte de su compañero. A veces creía que Gin se tomaba muy enserio su papel de mentor. Incluso actuaba como una madre preocupada, con una hija irresponsable y rebelde que salía con hombres mayores a beber licor.

A pesar de que el pobre Shinpachi se quejara de las preguntas acusatorias de Sakata, en el fondo le estaba muy agradecido. Ojala y sus padres se preocuparan tanto por él como ese idiota lo hacía.

Por otra parte, Gintoki tenía una pronunciadas ojeras. Paso toda la noche haciendo conjeturas de lo que el inocente Shinpachi había sido obligado a hacer culpa de esa mujer. ´´Seguro lo embrujo´´ se repetía una y mil veces, ´´Solo quiere sacarme a mi pequeño´´ lloraba como toda madre preocupada de perder a su retoño.

Golpeo su cabeza con uno de los pilares, quería sacarse esas dudas de su cabeza y volver a vivir feliz y en paz.

― ¿Qué te ocurre?― el comportamiento estrafalario de ese jardinero siempre le había sorprendido, pero nunca lo vio tan desquiciado como para golpearse solo.

― Shinpachi…― comenzó a quejarse por sus problemas nuevamente antes de darse cuenta quien era el que le estaba hablando.

Sougo estaba fuera de la habitación, con su traje típico. Se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

No necesito esforzarse mucho para saber que su táctica había funcionado. Las marcas en su cuello, aquellas que escapaban de la tela, dejaban en claro que lo había pasado muy bien.

Sougo enarco una ceja al escuchar el nombre del otro jardinero. Poco le interesaba saber que le había pasado. Los celos que tenía no desaparecían, aunque ahora estaba seguro que su esposa lo eligió a él y a nadie más. A pesar de eso, seguía viéndolo como una amenaza.

― Vaya, veo que alguien la paso bien anoche― señalo su cuello. Pensó que lo avergonzaría o se vería sorprendido por ese descuido. Pero ese chico creído sonrió de lado, orgulloso de que se percaten de las marcas que Kagura le había dejado.

Kagura era hermosa, muy bonita. Muchos admiraban todo de ella y se acercaban aun sabiendo que estaba casada. El mal trato que se tenían espabilo a los caballeros. Querían tener la oportunidad de cortejarla en las sombras de una buena imagen.

Fue una estupidez no comportarse como debería de ser un esposo. Acompañarla a sus salidas, ser más atento, demostrar que había afecto entre ellos para mantener a todos esos hombres hambrientos de su propio morbo, alejados de su esposa. Aún estaban esos rumores de que el matrimonio Okita era por simple conveniencia, sin pizca de amor. Y, si bien había sido esa la causa inicial de la concertación del matrimonio, en la actualidad ellos habían confesado sus sentimientos.

Las marcas en su cuello dejarían una advertencia de lo bueno que era su matrimonio. Manteniendo a raya esa lascivia en las acciones de los hombres.

― Te recomiendo que compres tapones para el oído―ignoro su comentario y advirtió de sus acciones― No me preocupare si llegas a escuchar ruidos de la habitación― su comentario lo dejo mudo. Prácticamente le estaba advirtiendo que no se contendría con la joven Kagura, pero… eso significaba que…

Sougo entro nuevamente a su cuarto dejando a Gintoki pasmado.

El pobre pensaba en la pureza de su pequeño, en lo perturbado que quedaría si escuchara algo de eso. ¿Y si le preguntaba que estaban haciendo?, ¡No, peor aún! ¿Y si le preguntaba cómo se hacían los bebés?

― ¿Nadie piensa en el alma pura de Shinpachi?― se quejó de su destino.

Realmente estaba considerando comprar los tapones, pero para su pequeño y virginal hijo.

.

Dentro de su habitación, se encontraba su chaqueta, la última prenda que le faltaba para ir a su nuevo trabajo. Había salido de su habitación con la idea de buscar algunos sellos y viejas estadísticas que tenía en medio de sus papeles, pero la corta charla con ese sujeto de la permanente lo detuvo y cambio sus planes.

Kagura estaba de espaldas a él con uno de sus vestidos a medio poner. Se acercó a ella, pero no fue necesario. Era un corsé sin ballena, perfecto para que ella pueda con el.

Acercándose a su espalda y antes de tocar sus hombros ella hablo sobresaltándolo.

― ¿Tu lo compraste?― su pregunta no fue comprendida, hasta que vio su mano sostener el relicario. Se dio cuenta que ya no lo llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguramente se cayó de allí durante su arrebato.

― ¿Te gusta?―

Una sonrisa basto para afirmar su pregunta.

― No era necesario―respondió a penada. Le gustaba mucho ese collar, pero nunca se esperó a que Sougo lo adquiriera para ella.

― Solo di ´´ ¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo? ´´― habían tantas cosas innecesarias. Pero ese regalo se podía transformar en algo fundamental si conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, y vaya que lo había conseguido.

Alzando la cadena y enroscándola alrededor de su cuello le hizo esa ansiada pregunta.

― ¿Me ayudarías?― tomando ambas puntas las unió con cuidado. Ella levantaba su cabello, dejando su cuello descubierto.

No lo dudo ni un segundo y antes de soltar la cadena beso su cuello repentinamente.

― Tengo que dejarte, en cuarenta minutos me voy y tengo que revisar unos cuantos papeles en la oficina―explico antes de tomar su chaqueta y brindarle una despedida con el libro.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, hasta que vio que se llevaba esa montaña de hojas eróticas encuadernada. Captando su atención, salió de la habitación esperando a que ella lo siguiera para arrebatarle el libro.

Era muy satisfactorio verla alterada.

Entrando a su oficina sintió el grito de ella reclamando que no se lo llevara. Seguramente estaría sonrojada por todo, apenada por ser descubierta leyendo ese tipo de narrativa.

´´Kagura pervertida´´ pensó divertido.

No llego a su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

― Dame eso―pidió intentando llegar a la altura de sus manos si mucho éxito.

Tomando el despiste de la pelirroja al reanudar sus intentos por alcanzarlo, Sougo la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta la puerta. Cerró con pasador disfrutando de su confusión.

― ¿Lo leíste? Es muy interesante― se acercó a ella lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja― Hay muchas cosas que podemos intentar― bajo su mano hasta tocar sus muslos por sobre la ropa.

Apretó su cuerpo y la sintió removerse inquita.

― ¿No tienes que ir a la empresa?―

― Tenemos cuarenta minutos, Kagura―la alejo de la puerta trastabillando debes en cuando hasta llegar a donde quería, su escritorio.

Sin dejar que lo arrebate de sus manos, abrió en una página marcada.

― La excitación de ser descubiertos. Durante el día y en un sitio muy concurrido…―Comenzó a leer una de las estrofas que más le llamaron la atención― Cuidando que nadie los descubra―con un impulso la levanto del suelo y la sentó sobre la mesa― Ahogando gemidos y sintiendo la adrenalina de ser atrapados en el acto―Kagura no se negaba en absoluto. La idea le estaba gustando muchísimo― ¿Y qué dices? ¿No quieres intentarlo?―

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Bloomers: conocidos en español como pantalones bombachos, prenda interior creada por Amelia Bloomer fue una incansable defensora de los derechos de la mujer en una sociedad para la que una mujer era sólo el pilar de la familia, y trataba de dejar en un segundo plano sus facetas culturales, creativas, políticas o trabajadoras.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Gracias por leer hasta acá, Feliz San Valentín para todos.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **¡Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 _31 de Mayo de 1864_

 _Lo siento, Sougo:_

 _No me extenderé demasiado en esta carta, lo único que quiero expresarte son mis sinceras disculpas._

 _El día de hoy fue muy ajetreado. Casi no pude verte durante esta semana._

 _Tuve que permanecer al lado de mi abuela como una buena niña y saludar a todos mis invitados._

 _Sé que querías hablar conmigo de un tema sumamente importante, pero mis familiares de parte de papá llegaron a quedarse durante unos cuantos días. Es parte de mi educación recibirlos con una brillante sonrisa y tener conversaciones elocuentes, aunque me disguste tenerlas._

 _Estoy segura que no pasas por un buen momento en tu vida, que estas sufriendo por algo que paso en tu vida. Te apoyo realmente, pero estos días no me pude acercar a ti._

 _La cita que me pediste, el día, el horario, el lugar pactado. Sougo, no pude asistir, lo siento._

 _Me hubiera gustado verte._

 _En cuanto se fueron, escape lo más rápido de la mansión. Fui directo a la residencia Okita._

 _Me abriste la puerta sorprendido por lo agitada que estaba._

 _Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero tu trato no era el mismo. No te enfadaste, no me preguntaste que sucedía, solo dijiste ´´Olvídalo´´. Hiciste como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido y aclaraste que ese tema del que querías hablar tan apresuradamente no era de importancia._

 _No sé cómo sentirme, espero que solo sean especulaciones mías y que todo siga bien entre nosotros._

.

03 de Junio de 1869

A tres semanas del comienzo del verano, las flores con sus capullos expandidos atraían a varios insectos para su posterior polinización. El sonido de las chicharras, el aleteo de los colibríes, el calor y la aclamada brisa veraniega, adornaban el ambiente del jardín de los Okita. Un espacio de descanso para el matrimonio. Tranquilo y muy calmado, al menos así había sido durante las estaciones pasadas.

Para Gin, ese último tiempo había sido una completa tortura. Sabía que no podía reclamar nada, el solo era un simple jardinero a su disposición y gracias a sus propios ruegos había obtenido sus galletas nuevamente. Pero, aun así, aun si sentía que se le daba mayor importancia a su existencia, mucho más de lo que cualquier trabajador podría pedir en una época similar, con jefes exigentes y deshumanizados; Gin tenía la imperiosa necesidad de quejarse con ellos. No era solo por él y los traumas que podría provocar, sino por la falta de respeto al inocente Shinpachi.

Ese par, no hacía nada más que expresar su amor en cualquier habitación. Ya no podía andar por los pasillos de la mansión sin toparse con los incomodos gemidos de ella o los gruñidos de él. Sin contar el chirrido de los muebles en los que se acomodaban. Gin no podía tocar absolutamente nada sin pensar antes en: ´´ ¿Y si lo hicieron acá? ´´, su vida se había vuelto una completa paranoia.

Pero aun así él podía aguanta. Comprendía que era culpa de los años perdidos y que esos dos seguían siendo un par de hormonados mocosos. Solo necesitaban tiempo para que se les pasara todo ese calor, esas ganas de hacer sus porquerías por todos lados. Simplemente, tenía que aguantar y pensar muy seriamente en adquirir los tapones.

Entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema? Sencillo, Shinpachi también había escuchado esos sonidos. A pesar que intento por todos los medio salvar su mente pura, no lo consiguió. Termino escuchando uno de esos arrebatos del matrimonio Okita.

Por ese desgraciado momento y por otras muestras más notorias de amor, donde ni siquiera intentaban ocultarse, fue que Gin decidió enfrentarlos y poner un alto a toda esa tortura. Él los había ayudado, pero no podía aguantar tantas feromonas por toda esa casa. Ya ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin escuchar murmullos o buscar sus galletas sin sentir el temor de escucharlos.

¿A quién se quejaría? Primero pensó en ir contra ambos y detener todo aquello, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que la mayor confianza, en ese aspecto, la tenía con Okita Sougo. Gin había obtenido la libertad de insultarlo tanto como quería gracias la ayuda que le brindo. Con Kagura manejaba una relación de amistad más seria y comprensiva, además que sentía que la culpa de todo era de su jefe. Para Gintoki Sakata, Sougo era quien iniciaba esos actos.

Aunque si tenía que ser más sincero, diría que la presencia de Shinpachi no lo dejaba moverse libremente. Ya lo había recriminado por tratarlo de esa manera, como si su mente no estuviera sucia de la libido, así que tenía que contenerse cerca de él, si es que no quería la furia de ese chico sobre sus hombros. Shinpachi era muy amable, casi parecía una de esas abuelitas cariñosas, pero cuando se enojaba los castigos eran tremendos.

El día que Kagura les dio permiso para salir y el muy atrevido Shinpachi llego tarde, Sakata le hizo una enorme escena que más tarde se la cobro con trabajos extras para el de la permanente, y mucho descanso para sí.

― ¿Podríamos hablar, señor Okita?―aguantando la furia que sentía al verlos hacer sus arrumacos enfrente de Shinpachi, Gin se acercó a hablar con ese idiota precisamente.

Kagura y Sougo estaban disfrutando de su mañana, sentados en el jardín compartiendo un poco de jugo y galletas, mientras que Shinpachi estaba encargado de las plantas junto con él.

El romanticismo de esa pareja le importaba muy poco, pero no pudo aceptar cuando ese idiota se acercó al rostro de Kagura y con su lengua arrastro todas las migajas de la comisura de sus labios. Incluso pudo ver como pasaba insistentemente su mano por encima de sus piernas. Esos dos ya se estaban calentando y Shinpachi aún estaba en el jardín, ¿No podían aguantarse hasta llegar a su maldita habitación? ¿Dónde estaba el decoro? ¿Acaso no se les enseño respeto?

Después de levantarse y pedir por una charla privada mientras dejaba sorprendido a Shinpachi por su impaciencia. Kagura se sorprendió por la seriedad en los ojos de Gin, la intensidad con la que veía a su esposo, ¿Acaso…?

No es que dudara de él, pero… desde que su relación con Sougo comenzó a ser más romántica, su amigo se la pasaba molesto. Hablaba solo con Shinpachi y lo encontraba de tanto en tanto mirando en su dirección.

Recordando el pasado, hizo memoria de las veces en las que le insistía a Sougo para hablar en privado. La sonrisa socarrona que este ponía cada vez que afirmaba algo e incluso esas miradas que se daban en silencio. El tiempo extendido que pasaban en la privacidad de ese cuarto se le hacía sospechoso. Las dudas comenzaron a carcomerla. Y en el momento que lo vio serio con esa intensidad en su mirada, solamente dirigida a su esposo… lo supo.

El castaño se reclino intentando levantarse, pero el brazo de Kagura se lo impidió. Aferrada a él, quería hacer una pregunta a su jardinero.

― Puedes decirlo acá― segura y tranquila le hablo a Gin.

― Es privado― no quiso sonar demandante, pero no se sentía en libertad de hablarlo allí, Shinpachi los observaba desde la distancia. Ya podía sentir la mirada llena de advertencia de ese chico.

Pensativa, Kagura soltó el brazo de Sougo, no sin antes comprender un poco esa extraña relación.

Para ser sinceros el picor de los celos se manifestó en ella, y no es que crea en un amor pasional entre ellos, claro que no. Kagura sentía los celos de saber que Sougo y Gintoki tenían charlas secretas entre ellos, excluyéndola de esa reunión secreta.

Esa mirada segura e intensa que Sougo le dedicaba, le dejaba en claro quién era su prioridad. Además que el amor de Gintoki aun seguí perteneciendo a la memoria de su madre. No era tonta, pero que linda idea se le cruzo por la mente molestarlos un poco.

― ¿Acaso…?―comenzó a formular deteniendo su caminata― ¿Ustedes tienen una relación pasional de la que no estoy enterada?― tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse por la mueca, exagerada de espanto, por parte de su esposo.

¿Qué cosas estaba pensando esa chica?

― Somos apasionados en lo que hacemos dentro de la oficina― eso no fue exactamente lo que Kagura había preguntado. Él solo lo vio oportuno para demostrar lo serio que eran con cualquier trabajo que hacían en conjunto, como unir un matrimonio. Pero, claro, esa frase tenía un doble sentido.

Shinpachi se espantó desde su lugar al escuchar esas palabras de su compañero. Aunque, una rápida mirada a Kagura lo calmo. La chica tenía una leve curvatura en sus labios.

― ¡Eso… esta sacado de contexto!― Sougo lo detuvo antes de que comentara algo mas ― Son palabras ambiguas― se dirigió esta vez a su querida esposa. Quería que comprendiera, pero por otro lado deseaba arrancarle la lengua a ese idiota por hablar tantas estupideces.

― ¿Y cómo quieres que le explique?, ¿No eres tú el que pidió que todo lo que hagamos dentro se quede adentro? ― Eso era verdad pero… Gin lo hacía sonar extraño. E incluso se abrazaba a sí mismo en una pose muy extraña, como si entre esas cuatro paredes ambos destaparan su morbo. Aguantando su enojo, le lanzo una admirada llena de advertencia al recibir como el rechazo en la mirada de su esposa ― ¡Vez, no quieres que hable!― Acuso instantáneamente― Seguramente ahora me llevaras a la oficina y me tendrás durante toda la tarde allí. Solo no me culpen después, cuando no pueda sentarme cómodamente en una silla por unos días― esa frase sí que llamo la atención de Kagura.

Shinpachi estaba más que espantado. Siempre había preguntado qué era lo que hacían en esa habitación. El creía que tramaban diferentes planes para enamorar a Kagura, mas nunca pensó que su relación haya escalado tanto, y mucho menos en esa dirección.

Por su parte Gin se refería, de manera ambigua, a la insistencia de Sougo por buscar una solución con Kagura e impedirle que se levantara del asiento. El pobre Sakata terminaba entumecido después de pasar horas, en esa habitación, sentado.

― Comprendo― la voz de la pelirroja resonó con un toque de fastidio. El ultimo comentario la afecto un poco― Eso era todo, disfruten de sus porquerías en la intimidad de la oficina― su sentencia dejo perplejo a Sougo.

Kagura realmente creía que él tenía una orientación sexual distinta. En el libro hablaba de diferentes tipos de fantasías, la homosexualidad se mantenía oculta pero igualmente se practicaba puertas adentro. La pelirroja entendía que su esposo no era de ese tipo, pero la duda comenzó a carcomerla, Gin se veía muy seguro de sus palabras. Molesta, aunque no mucho, se levantó dejándolos solos.

Durante lo que quedaba de la mañana, Sougo intento una y mil veces hablar con ella, explicarle que había sucedido exactamente. Pero ella no quería hablar de momento. No le rehuía, lo esperaba cuando él quería hablar y le hacia algunos comentarios sarcásticos con respecto a su relación privada con Gintoki.

No estaba enojada en lo absoluto, pero le gustaba molestarlo aunque sea un poquito. Esa inquietud y desconfianza se terminó de disipar cuando Shinpachi le pregunto acerca del tema a su compañero.

― _¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que me gustan las mujeres!―_ a menos de que mantenga sus verdaderos deseos oculto, Gin no se mostraba como un hombre deseoso por el cuerpo de su esposo.

Pero, por más que estuviese segura de ello, quería molestarlo un poco más. Era una pequeña venganza por abandonarla e irse con su jardinero por varias horas. Kagura había perdido la oportunidad de compartir ese tiempo con él por su ´´Amigo´´.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja estaba más interesada prepararse, pronto llegarían sus invitados. Nobume le envió una carta solicitando poder verse. La chica de ojos color océano, recordó esa incomodidad que mostraba, en meses pasados, acerca de la presunta visita de ella a su mansión. No culpaba a la esposa de su hermano por no acercase a su hogar, ella tenía una razón para no hacerlo. Kagura mantenía la distancia de su esposo con ambos. Aunque, claro, ahora era distinto.

El día de ayer le aviso a Sougo de la visita, de la muy grata visita. Ese día tomaría el escaso tiempo del Okita en presentarlo con el matrimonio Imai. Si bien, el sabia de la existencia de su hermano y ya se habían visto en una ocasión, nunca los presento de forma oficial y ese día, lo haría.

Faltaba poco para la visita de los Imai así que fue hasta su cuarto para arreglar su peinado antes de recibirlos. Su cabello no estaba en lo más mínimo desarreglado, es más, estaba perfecto. Completamente equilibrado con su broche de flores y finos lazos azulados.

Kagura solo buscaba una oportunidad para alejarse de la sala y dejar que Sougo la persiguiera hasta la privacidad de su alcoba. Sintiendo sus pasos a sus espaldas, sonrió divertida antes de entrar al cuarto. Escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla juguetona.

― Kagura…―acercándose a ella, Sougo toco su hombro para pedir una conversación. Arreglar las cosas era lo primordial en esos momentos, lástima que no era eso lo que ella quería.

Colocando sus manos en su pecho, lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer en la cama. Sin esperar a que pudiera reaccionar, Kagura levanto su vestido para acomodarse sobre las piernas de su asombrado esposo.

― Estoy enojada, Sougo― suspiro en su cuello mientras desanudaba su corbata ― ¿Qué harás al respecto?― desabotono la camisa y paso tentativamente sus manos por su pecho mientras dejaba una estela de besos en su cuello ― Me dijiste que había sido la única…― soltó su cinturón mientras se mordía el labio con deseo― ¿Acaso me mentiste?―

― N-Nunca… Ahg…―Kagura ingreso su mano entre sus pantalones tomando su miembro ―Yo no… no te mentí… Ah, Kagura espera…― su esposa movía su mano de manera brusca. Sus subidas y bajadas eran rápidas. Ponía presión en los puntos más sensibles de él, quería arrancarle esos sonidos eróticos que ella tanto amaba ― Estas siendo… ruda y…― prácticamente no podía hablar. Las sensaciones lo derretían de placer, ella sabía cómo llevarlo al borde de la locura.

Sonrió al verlo aguantar esos gemidos que tanto amaba escuchar. Su querido esposo se estaba conteniendo solamente para no darle el disfrute que ella deseaba.

Sabía que estaba en su límite, la tensión en sus músculos se lo decía. Estaba absorto en la lujuria. Su mente nublada por sus primitivos deseos, no lo dejaba pensar en algo más que los movimientos bruscos de ella. Si seguía así iba a terminar rápido.

― Señor y señora Okita, acaban de llegar los señores Imai― La voz de Suzuran saco una sonrisa triunfadora en Kagura.

´´Justo como lo quería´´ se dijo a sí misma.

Liberando su miembro con cuidado y dejando en una completa frustración al castaño, Kagura no disimulo su diversión al verlo tan molesto. Parecía un niño caprichoso que rogaba por su dulce.

― ¿Me dejaras así?― sin intenciones de ocultar su voz demandante, Sougo frunció el ceño con fastidio.

― Tenemos visitas, no podemos hacerlos esperar― beso sus labios y acaricio su cuello con ambas manos― Además… te dije que era un castigo― cerro su pantalón con cuidado y volvió a abrochar su cinturón. El bulto entre sus pantalones era muy notorio ― Si tan ansioso estas…―su mano bajo por la hebilla de su pantalón hasta sacarle un gruñido mientras rozaba su excitación― El día de hoy vendrás rápido a casa, ¿Vedad?―

No podía negar que lo quería solo para ella.

Kagura había pasado de desearlo en secreto, de amarlo en las sombras y observarlo durante años, a tenerlo para ella y disfrutar de ese inmenso amor que él le daba. Se había convertido en una mujer ansiosa por tenerlo solo para ella, posesiva si se quiere decir. La pelirroja quería recuperar esos años tirados a la basura. Pero mientras obtenía más de él, más deseaba.

Se levantó de su regazo y camino hasta la puerta. Se acomodó su vestido y volvió a colocarse los guantes. Con toda la elegancia de una mujer de la clase alta, le sonrió al gruñón de su marido antes de darle la espalda. Aunque ese fue su más grande error.

Tomándola de la cintura, la dio vuelta para que se enfrente a él. Sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, Sougo sujetos sus piernas posicionándolas alrededor de su cintura. Con brusquedad levanto los pliegues de su vestido y comenzó a friccionar sus intimidades. Si bien la ropa opacaba el placer que verdaderamente sentirían sin ellas, ambos no pudieron evitar suspirar a causa de ello. Él estaba muy excitado y ella realmente lo notaba.

― Cuando vuelva en la noche, te mostrare lo que sucede cuando me dejas frustrado―dijo ronco deteniendo sus movimientos ― Te arrepentirás por esto― mordió su labio inferior sacándole un suspiro.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía y su entrepierna se humedecía, Kagura rodeo su cuello antes de susurrarle un:

― Ya lo veremos― prácticamente lo estaba retando.

.

― Lamento la tardanza, tenía que arreglar mi cabello― se excusó la mujer.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante, con la palabra victoria en toda la curvatura de sus labios. Se notaba la dicha que sentía, como si hubiera hecho una travesura y salía ilesa de ella.

Kamui mantuvo su típica sonrisa al verla, mientras Nobume se mantuvo estoica a su lado, dejando solamente una diminuta sonrisa para su anfitriona.

― No te preocupes, no esperamos mucho― dijo a modo de respuesta la señora Imai.

Su hermano se acercó a saludarla justo en el momento donde se veía descender a un castaño por las escaleras principales. Para la temporada que hacía, Sougo prácticamente podría ser tratado de loco. Llevaba una Levita a modo de saco, prenda necesaria para cubrir su frustración. Kagura sonrió divertida al verlo.

― Sougo―Saludo al recién llegado, mientras este se posicionaba al lado de su esposa― Sé que ya los conoces, pero nunca hice las presentaciones formales―los ojos rojizos de él fueron directamente a los de Nobume― Él es Kamui, mi hermano y ella es su esposa Nobume―sonrió ampliamente mientras los veía saludarse― Él es mi esposo, Okita Sougo―

Si bien ya se habían conocido, y esas presentaciones se podrían obviar, Kagura quería dejar por sentado la familiaridad que había en ambas familias.

Nobume comprendió sus intenciones y respondió grácilmente a los intentos de su querida cuñada. Aunque una pequeña sonrisa sobradora se escapó de sus labios al toparse con los rojizos ojos del señor Okita mirándola con molestia.

El recuerdo de la gran fiesta en la mansión Isaburo, aun no desaparecía de su memoria. Los incidentes de ese día lo llevaron a descubrir los sentimientos que tenía por su esposa. Y, a pesar de que le estuviese sumamente agradecido, no podía evitar sentir la mofa de ella al cruzar miradas. Nobume jugo con él. Le hizo creer que Kagura estaba en una relación clandestina con Kamui, que ellos mantenían un vínculo estrecho. Ese día había enloquecido de celos. Sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Aun podía sentir, como si fuera ayer, el pánico de perderla.

Y lo que era peor, esa sonrisa casi imperceptible que le decía lo mucho que disfruto de burlarse de él.

― Gusto en conocerlo― frunciendo el entrecejo el soltó un seco ´´Igualmente´´, antes de tomar los papeles que llevaría para la empresa.

Saludo de igual forma a Kamui y con una rápida mirada pidió a su amada que lo acompañara hasta la puerta de ingreso. Si lo haría esperar hasta la noche, mínimo esperaba una grata despedida.

Tomando un tiempo, pidió a sus invitados que la esperen en el sofá, pronto regresaría con ellos. Después de todo no era tan mala, Sougo merecía un poco de afecto antes de partir.

Por otro lado, los invitados acataron el pedido de la pelirroja. Esperando su regreso, él joven Imai pensó mucho en lo ocurrido segundos antes. La mirada entre su esposa y el señor Okita había generado mucha curiosidad en él.

― ¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió?― una pregunta ambigua que Nobume supo interpretar. Kamui no era de dar muchos detalles, no era necesario con ella, la chica de cabellera azulada comprendía muy bien sus palabras sin la necesidad de ser específicos.

― Una pequeña broma― soltó divertida. Una broma que guardaría para ella y sus gratas memorias.

Él enarco una ceja al escucharla. Desde que la conoció, Nobume se empecino en molestarlo siempre. Tenía algo en contra de su persona. Siempre encontraba la forma de conseguir sacarlo de sus casillas. Con él tiempo comenzó a saber cuándo movería sus hilos y lo terminaría dejando en ridículo, pero mucho no le ayudaba predecir sus movimientos. De una manera mágica, sacaba un As debajo de la manga.

Acostumbrándose a esas bromas, el pelirrojo descubrió algo mucho más sorprendente: ella no fastidiaba a nadie más que a él. Pero ahora…

― No sabía que molestabas a otros―inconsciente de su comentario, Nobume descubrió una linda faceta de su compañero de vida.

Como siempre, su esposo no se percataba de sus acciones. Sus movimientos impulsivos lo dejaban expuesto ante ella sin darse cuenta. Para cuando comprendía el peso de sus palabras ya era demasiado tarde.

― ¿Celoso?― fue cómico verlo cambiar tan abruptamente su expresión. Paso de estar ensimismado en sus propias divagaciones a encontrarse sorprendido, atrapado, terminando con una expresión de idiota.

Él solo exploto la bomba en sus manos.

― Perdón la tardanza― Kagura hacia aparición en escena cortando esa pequeña conversación.

Con un poco de té y pastel, los tres pasaron una tarde grata, acompañados –desde luego- por sus queridos amigos: Gintoki y Shinpachi, quienes se acercaron al sentir el dulzor de los postres y el té de manzanilla.

Sadaharu, de momento seguía devorando un trozo de bistec que Kagura había pedido explícitamente para él. Prácticamente lo estaba adoptando. El can de sus jardineros, apreciaba mucho el tiempo al lado de la señora Okita. Aunque Gin especificaba que era por la carne que ella le daba. Lo estaba comprando con su estómago.

De un momento a otro, ese par decidió darles la privacidad que merecían, aún no habían terminado su trabajo y decidieron completarlo antes del anochecer. Por otra parte, con la fatiga y la panza llena, el peludo y esponjoso Sadaharu se recostó sobre los pies de Kagura comenzando con su grata siesta.

― Lo tienes bastante amaestrado― se sorprendió Kamui de verlo dormido a su lado.

Unos minutos antes Gin y Shinpachi reclamaban que se comportara como era de esperarse, pero el can solo ladraba y saltaba sin intenciones de detenerse. Al menos no, hasta que Kagura lo llamo para que durmiera un poco.

― Eso es porque sigue a quien mejor lo trata― por dentro podía escuchar los lamentos de sus amigos reclamando por su fiel compañero.

Los gritos desesperados de Sakata, diciendo ´´Traidor´´ al tierno Sadaharu, la divertían.

Removiéndose un poco, el animal se corrió de los pies de la pelirroja, dándole libertad de moverse, sin alejarse mucho del calor de la mujer. Aprovechando ese momento, Nobume solicito hablar con ella un momento.

Camuflando su pedido con un ´´Quisiera ver tu álbum de boda´´ para que su esposo no se percate de nada, ambas salieron en dirección al comedor, dejando a Kamui solo en la sala.

― ¿Que sucede?―pregunto extrañada la pelirroja encontrándose lejos del rango de visión de su hermano mayor.

Dando ojeadas a la sala, esperando que no aparezca para interrumpirlas, la señora Imai apresuro el relato. No se sentía muy bien ocultándole algo tan importante a él.

― Hace mucho decidiste confiar en mí y contarme de tu embarazo― solo con eso, la felicidad de Kagura desapareció de su ser. ¿Por qué tenían que volver los recuerdos de su bebé?

― Yo no estaba…―trato de excusarse, de decir que eso jamás paso, pero Nobume fue nuevamente rápida y detuvo su explicacion.

― No sé qué ocurrió con aquello y no te estoy presionando para que me lo cuentes, ya sabrás cuando y con quien hacerlo―aclaro dejándola un poco más tranquila― Pero, así como me elegiste para saberlo antes que el señor Okita… Yo también quería contártelo―acaricio su vientre manteniéndose atenta a cualquier comportamiento extraño de ella. A Nobume no se le olvidaba la posibilidad de que lo hubiese perdido. Tenía miedo de contarle su dicha y verla sumergirse en su miseria ― Estoy embarazada―

Las palabras cayeron tan suaves como una montaña de flores de loto sobre su cuerpo. Esponjoso y aromatizante como plumas y pétalos de rosas. No sintió la punzada de las espinas en su cuerpo al escuchar de su estado. Kagura aceptaba su pasado como una piedra pesada en su espalda, pero jamás la envidia la carcomería por la inmensa felicidad de su cuñada, de su querida amiga.

Tomándose unos segundos antes de emitir algún sonido, vio la incomodidad en los ojos de Nobume, comprendiendo su monologo previo. Ella creía que podía lastimarla con su revelación. A pesar de ser ajena a los hechos de su perdida, la chica de cabellera azulada sentía un picor de culpa al contarle de su dicha.

― Conociendo a Kamui, se quedara calvo de pura felicidad― respondió soltando el aire que tenía. Tomo sus manos ensanchando una hermosa sonrisa― Estoy muy feliz por ti, Nobume― sincera y aliviadora, fue la respuesta de ella quien trataba de dar calma a su interlocutora.

Sonriéndole de igual forma, la chica Imai, la estrecho abruptamente en un abrazo, sorprendiendo a la hermana de su esposo. Reaccionando su muestra de gratitud, devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Kagura sentía esa misma sensación con Mitsuba, Nobume era como una hermana mayor que la trataba dulcemente. Ambas tenían un aura tranquilo y maternal que calmaba a la pelirroja.

Era un gesto demasiado bueno para durar mucho.

― ¿Sucede algo?― Kamui se había acercado al ver que esas dos tardaban tanto.

Sorprendido de verlas en un abrazo, el chico se extrañó y decidió preguntar directamente que ocurría. ¿Acaso celebraban algo?

― Si―respondió su esposa soltando a Kagura, pero sin alejarse mucho de ella― Estoy embarazada― sin mediar las palabras y soltando la noticia sin mucho mas se lo conto. Estaba ansiosa por ver su reacción.

― Vaya―sonrió como de costumbre― Y yo que pensaba que estabas engordando― No se podía hacer nada, después de todo era con Kamui con quien hablaban.

Rodando los ojos, Kagura miro desaprobatoriamente a su hermano mientras la señora Imai se acercaba al pelirrojo tomando su corbata y tirando de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que interrumpa un buen ambiente con sus idioteces? Si la noticia no le hacía quedar calvo, Nobume le arrancaría los pelos de su cabeza.

― ¿Quién esta gorda?― su tono y postura amenazante hicieron reír al chico, recordaba muy bien las discusiones que mantenían, incluso, antes de comprometerse.

Dejando a la estoica, pero igualmente enojada, Nobume y a su tonto hermano mayor, Kagura se alejó un poco del comedor. Su lugar de reunión dejo de ser la sala principal, así que mudaría sus tasas de té y demás bocadillos a la mesa principal.

Fue en busca de Gin y Shinpachi para que la ayudaran a mover las bandejas de aluminio y adornos en oro fundido. La vajilla de porcelana bien decorada, era un recuerdo de los años dorados de la familia Okita, debían trasladarla con mucho cuidado.

Solo que, al regresar al comedor, ninguno de los tres previó una escena tan enternecedora como aquella. Tan íntima entre ese pelirrojo y su esposa. Después de verlos pelear siempre, era más que asombroso verlos así.

Abrasados y ocultando sus rostros en el cuello del otro, parecían tener una conversación intima entre ellos. Tal vez algo relacionado al bebé. Kagura no pudo ver mucho más que la sonrisa de su hermano y el sonrojo de ella expandiéndose hasta sus orejas.

― Creo que hay que dejarlos solos― sonrió Shinpachi antes de ver el asentimiento de su señora.

Dándoles un tiempo para ellos, los tres volvieron a la sala con todas las bandejas nuevamente. Kagura los invito a los dos a comer junto con ella, sabía que el tiempo de esos dos se extendería un poco más y no quería estar sola.

.

Llegando el atardecer, Nobume y Kamui se despidieron de la pelirroja, prometiendo volver en otra ocasión. La señora Okita se despidió de sus invitados con una sonrisa. Los comentarios de su hermano le hacían reír.

Entre un ´´Sube niña manzana´´ de parte de él y un ´´No es necesario que me ayudes, conejo gruñón´´ de parte de ella, ambos partieron a su mansión con un ademan de despedida desde el carruaje.

Con su visita fuera de su hogar, Kagura se dispuso a ver cuánto faltaba para que su esposo llegase. Quería recibirlo ella misma, así que aviso a Suzuran que podía irse a descansar, por ese día ella tenía todo el trabajo resuelto. Jiiya también se despidió. Ese día comerían a deshora, antes tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Otose termino la cena y partió a su alcoba seguida de Catherine, la mayor no quería escuchar ruidos extraños durante ese día, así que prefería tomar la amabilidad de su señora y evitar peores traumas.

Kagura tomo uno de los libros de su estantería, esta vez decidió ojear uno de literatura romántica. Una hermosa novela de amor imposible entre una chica pobre y el hijo de un importante lord. La historia le traía recuerdos de sus padres, tenía barreras sociales tan fuertes como las amenazas y la propia frustración de cada uno. Al finalizar el relato, Kagura se topó con un romántico y feliz final, muy distinto al agridulce destino de sus padres.

El sonido de la aldaba la saco de su lectura. Emocionada ojeo una última vez a sus jardineros que aun peleaban contra un hormiguero enorme que habían encontrado.

― ¿Por qué no se mueren?― Prácticamente estaban perdiendo el control de sus acciones. Llevaban varios días lidiando con esa peste y no conseguían ganar el combate.

Los ladridos de Sadaharu se escucharon a lo lejos mientras más quejas e insultos de parte de Gin la hacían sonreír.

Ignorándolos, fue hasta la puerta principal a recibir a su esposo, aunque no se topó con él precisamente.

― Bienvenido― las silabas iban perdiendo la intensidad con la que esperaba recibirlo. En la entrada se encontraba Okita Takahiro con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Sorprendida por esa visita, Kagura no recuerda la ultima vez que ese hombre visito su mansión, si es que lo hizo. Dejando un silencio incomodo entre medio, ella aun trataba de analizar la causa de su sorpresiva visita.

― _´´Sougo me dijo que ya no trabajaban juntos´´_ ― recordó ― _´´ Entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí?´´_ ― no le agradaba mucho la idea que la visitara cuando su esposo no estuviese, ese hombre le daba mala espina.

― ¿Puedo pasar?― a pesar de ser una pregunta, el tono imperante y de obligación hizo a Kagura retroceder unos pasos para darle el permiso a que entre. Fue una acción inconsciente, ligada a las enseñanzas de Katsue.

Sin decir una palabra más entro por el recibidor. Camino hasta la sala principal esperando la invitación de ella para sentarse. Incomoda, se sentó en el amplio sillón e invito a sentarse al padre de su esposo. No tardo en lamentarse por elegir el sillón más grande, Takahiro aprovecho sus modales para sentarse junto a ella.

Demostrando la seguridad que no tenía en esos momentos, comenzó a hablar con su suegro.

― ¿A qué viene tal sorpresiva visita?― pregunto demandante. No iba a actuar como una buena anfitriona para él, le dejaría en claro desde el principio su descontento con tenerlo dentro de su hogar.

Por otra parte, Takahiro se quedó mirándola sin parpadear. Había ido por algo totalmente desleal e importante para él.

Resentido por el desacato de su hijo y la inserción en la empresa enemiga de los Kondo, el progenitor de Sougo, deseaba realizar un escarmiento con él. ¿De qué manera podría hacerlo? El castaño de ojos rojizos no era un hombre que tuviese muchas pasiones. Pocas cosas le llamaban la atención y casi nada consideraba un tesoro.

Siendo como es, Takahiro no tenía mucho conocimiento de los gustos de Sougo, pero sus últimas conversaciones demostraban el respeto y el aprecio por su esposa. Comprendiendo que era aquello que más lo lastimaría, estaba listo para lastimar no solo su ego sino al amor de su vida.

Acomodándose en el sillón se acercó a ella unos centímetros más acorralándola con el brazo del sofá. Movió su mano restando importancia a su pregunta y terminando de dejarla en reposo sobre una de sus piernas.

Kagura se sintió incomoda por esa acción y rápidamente se la retiro.

― Señor Takahiro, le recomiendo que se retire inmediatamente―su voz helada marco el fin de la conversación que él no estaba dispuesto a terminar. Tomándole la muñeca con su mano evito que ella se levantara.

― No te asuste―romo con rudeza su mentón para que lo pueda ver directamente a los ojos― No te hare nada malo, solo vengo a ofrecerte algo que te gustara― se acercó peligrosamente a ella obligándola a empujarlo antes de que algo malo suceda.

― Por si no lo recuerda, soy la esposa de su hijo. Mantenga la distancia prudencial si no quiere que lo saque de nuestro hogar― molesta por esa insolencia de su parte Kagura reclamo el espacio que estaba perdiendo.

Comprendiendo la indirecta de la pelirroja decidió retroceder para evitar que lo echara. Aun no escuchaba su proposición.

Con una sonrisa llena de libido comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Se la imagino sin ropa, sudada y debajo de él, el disfrute que ambos tendrían seria exorbitante, Takahiro lo sabía.

― Vengo a ofrecerte un trato para que soluciones tus problemas―volvió a tomar una distancia mas próxima generando que Kagura frunciera su entrecejo― Mi hijo no parece no hacer muy bien su trabajo― la tomo con mucha más fuerza de su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

― ¡Que mierd…!― cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera gritar.

― Aun no estas embarazada―le susurro a Kagura provocándole una sensación de asco y repulsión― Puedo ayudarte a que lo estés… puedo ayudarte con la frustración― el miedo comenzó a apoderarla cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba recostando en el sofá. Forcejeo e intento gritar pero no podía ― ¿Qué dices?, ¿No quieres probar?―

Antes de que se acerque a ella, Gin lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia atrás tirándolo contra el piso. Shinpachi fue hasta ella verificando que estuviese bien.

La espalda de Takahiro había chocado con fuerza contra el mármol causándole una queja ensordecedora.

― ¿Estas bien?―pregunto a una Kagura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

A pesar de sentir el miedo y la impotencia de no poder moverse, ella se sentía irritada por esa osadía de Takahiro. No solo por atacar tan cobardemente a una mujer, empleando su fuerza, sino por importarle una mierda su propio hijo ¿Quién era él para decirle que Sougo la frustraba?, ¿Quién era él para creer que la ausencia de su embarazo era culpa de su esposo? Si no fuese por Soyo ella… negó con la cabeza esos últimos pensamientos.

Kagura estaba harta de que le digan cuando debía embarazarse, que la recriminen por no estarlo, que la usen solo para concebir. Odiaba aún más a ese tipo por creer que ella caería en sus tretas, que se dejaría seducir por simples palabras vacías. ¿Acaso en verdad pensaba que ella creería en sus asquerosas intenciones? Estaba mas que claro que a pesar de tener deseos morbosos por ella, estaba esa necesidad de venganza por Sougo.

Tomando el pañuelo que Shinpachi le entregaba, se limpió las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas antes de enfrentarlo.

Sadaharu se encontraba gruñendo a su persona, lo intimidaba con lo grande y salvaje que parecía. El can de pelaje blanco estaba protegiendo a su amiga de ese ser tan detestable. Calmando al perro, dirigió su mirada llena de asco y superioridad hacia ese viejo degenerado.

― Nunca más vuelvas a aparecer delante mío― lo amenazo ― Mandare a la mierda la dama que soy y pateare tu entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas si vuelves a intentar algo así― apretaba aún más sus puños antes de mirarlo con asco― Y para que sepas, Sougo si es hombre y no necesita dejarme embarazada para demostrarlo―

Alejándose de él, pidió a Gin que lo echara. Con gusto, tanto Gin y Shinpachi, lo empujaron fuera de la mansión, cerrando las rejas de la entrada en su propia cara.

― Tienes que hacer una denuncia― el joven Shimura fue la voz de la razón en ese preciso momento ―No puedes dejarlo así― ella asintió.

― Mañana iré a la jefatura― acepto ella antes de escuchar nuevamente la aldaba sonar.

― Debes hacerlo hoy― esta vez fue Gin quien insistió mientras acariciaba su cabeza dándole un poco de paz― Iré yo en tu lugar, después de todo soy un testigo―

― Es muy tarde― No quería que se fuera, estaba algo inquieta ―Al menos deja que Shinpachi te acompañe― pidió.

― ¿Y si viene?―

― No lo hará, tiene el ego roto y la espalda adolorida―explico. Lo que más le preocupaba era que su jardinero se lo encuentre en medio de la calle y busque represalia― Además tengo a mi lindo Sadaharu para que me proteja―

A pesar de no estar muy convencido, Gin acepto su pedido solo con la condición de que avise a algún miembro del personal en cuanto llegue alguien. Realmente estaba preocupado.

Para su suerte la jefatura de policía no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, solo tenía que caminar un par de cuadras y hacer la denuncia formalmente. Shinpachi ayudaría como segundo testigo de ese acoso que recibió su señora.

Cerrando la puerta y proveyendo a su señora de un objeto contundente para defenderse por si algo malo ocurría, la dejaron en la enorme mansión.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la aldaba sonó insistentemente. Con preocupación, Kagura aviso a uno de los miembros de limpieza para que la acompañaran a la entrada. La chica termino por toparse con el rostro afligido de su esposo. Lanzándose preocupado a su cuerpo la abrazo con fuerza. El sonido de la retirada pacifica de su mucama le dio la libertad por aceptar ese abrazo con tanta calma y confort. Hasta ese momento no se había dado del miedo inmenso que sentía su cuerpo.

― Sougo…―

― No necesitas decir nada, lo sé― la detuvo sin separarse de ella― Lo matare en cuanto lo vea― aseguro apretando aún más su cuerpo.

La impotencia que sentía al enterarse por boca de Sakata y Shimura que su asqueroso progenitor había intentado abusar de su esposa, lo aterraba. ¿Y si nadie hubiera llegado a defenderla? Les estaría agradecido eternamente a ese par, pero la incomodidad no se iba de su cuerpo. La impotencia, la ira y las ganas inmensas de ir en ese mismo momento con ese maldito viejo y golpearlo no desaparecían.

Pronto, la advertencia de Takasugi cobro vida en sus memorias. Se maldecía por no tomar en cuenta sus palabras hasta ese mismo momento.

― Cálmate ―pidió su amada― Ya fueron a denunciarlo, no necesitas meterte en problemas― se separó unos centímetros y acaricio su mejilla con calma― Estoy perfectamente― esa mentira no la creía ni siquiera ella. Sougo se dio cuenta del miedo que albergaba en sus ojos.

― Kagura…― tomo sus manos y las beso con cuidado. Acaricio sus mejillas y limpio las lágrimas que defendían en silencio.

Presiono sus puños detrás de la espalda de ella, prometiéndose que lo hundiría si era necesario para nunca más volver a verle la cara a ese tipo. Pero debía ser silencioso, al menos por el momento, para no preocupar a Kagura. Mañana se encargaría de él.

Rozo con sus labios sus mejillas antes de depositar suaves besos sobre sus parpados. La atrajo con cuidado a él y busco la manera más sutil de darle calma y confort.

― ¿Podrías acompañarme?― beso su frente antes de tomar su mano y guiarla escaleras arriba― Hay algo que quiero mostrarte―

Dejando que la arrastre hacia donde él deseaba, Kagura aprecia esos intentos de él por animarla. Le da un suave apretón antes de besarle la mejilla y soltar un pequeño ´´Gracias´´.

Llegando a la puerta que los conduciría al armario o una especie de ´´Bodega´´ repleta de objetos antiguos que no utilizan, Sougo ingresa con ella caminando entre regalos de boda y demás artículos de valor.

Deteniéndose en una especie de alfombra polvorienta que cubría un objeto cuadrado debajo de ella. Kagura pensó que se trataba un cuadro, una pintura rupestre o algo similar.

― Espero que te guste―le sonrió antes de destapar la imagen de Kouka pintada en el enorme lienzo.

Las pupilas de Kagura se dilataron al verla, sus ojos verdes tan serenos y brillantes como siempre. Esa aura maternal que trascendía a pesar de los años. La sensación de verla viva nuevamente, feliz por tenerla al frente la embargo en una dicha inmensa, aun si solo fuese un simple anhelo.

― Nunca te conté de ella― murmuro estupefacta― Digo, nunca te dije como era― lo miro atónita― Sougo, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?―

― Umibouzu me presto una fotografía de ella―Kagura se sorprendió al escucharlo. Nunca se había enterado de tal imagen― Me dijo que era un secreto, que nadie más sabia de su fotografía. Una que mantiene oculta dentro de su reloj de bolsillo― explico tranquilo.

Incapaz de articular una sola palabra que no fuese un simple ´´Gracias´´, Kagura se lanza a abrazarlo, expresándole la gratitud por sus acciones, por su regalo, le agradece por todo.

― Te amo―no lo dice muy seguido, le gusta guardar esa palabra para cuando realmente sea necesario. Ella no quiere que pierda el impacto de escuchar esas palabras, quiere que aun pasando diez o veinte años, él se emocione al escucharla decir sus sentimientos. Que genere tantos sentimientos que lo ahogue y le erice la piel con solo decirlas.

― Yo también te amo, Kagura― él tenía ese impacto en ella. Esos sentimientos merecían ser tratados con mucho respeto y aprecio. El significado no se perdería y jamás pasarían a ser palabras insulsas y vacías. Cada vez que se dijeran lo mucho que se querían seria sincero y eterno.

Cubriendo el cuadro de su madre, Sougo le asegura que mañana lo colgaran sobre la chimenea, frente al lugar predilecto de Kagura, junto a su biblioteca personal.

Saliendo del cuarto, el castaño se gira un poco para pedir nuevamente la mano de su esposa, pero los brazos de ella llegan rápidamente a su cintura rodeándolo por la espalda.

― ¿Kagura?, ¿Ocurre algo?―

― ¿No tenemos algo que arreglar en nuestra habitación?― pregunto ansiosa y divertida. El sonrió comprensivo.

― ¿Segura? ¿No sería mejor que descanses por hoy?― ella negó con su cabeza antes de tomar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Después de todo, una promesa era una promesa, y Takahiro no arruinaría su vida matutina.

― Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo desde el mediodía― se puso en puntitas de pie y lamio el contorno de su oreja― Quiero recompensarte por llegar temprano― Sougo se giró sobre su eje y la atrajo por la cintura― Y aún estoy intrigada por saber que ocurre cuando estas frustrado― ella sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía como su esposo se relamía pensando en las tantas cosas que le haría.

― Bien―reafirmo su agarre sacándole un suspiro― Si no tienes ninguna objeción, podemos ir inmediatamente a nuestra habitación― ella rio rodeando su cuello.

― ¿Quién objetaría?―

Dejándose llevar, caminaron hasta su cuarto, sin dejar de tentar al otro en todo el viaje.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada se escuchaba el sonido de la aldaba golpear la puerta. Una de las pocas mucamas que aún estaba rondando por los alrededores giro el pestillo encontrándose con los jardineros en la entrada.

― ¡Estúpido mocoso!―iracundo, Gin entro con el periódico en sus manos, dejando a la mucama perpleja por sus comentarios.

― Ya Gin― trato de calmarlo el más joven, ingresando después de un saludo hacia la mujer que muy amablemente les abrió― Era de noche, piensa que hiciste una buena acción al comprarle el periódico―

― El crio ese me aseguro que se acercaba una invasión― señalo los titulares con molestia― Prácticamente robo mi dinero o dime tu ¿Dónde está la invasión?―paso las paginas a gran velocidad mientras se topaba con un gran número de noticias aburridas.

El pobre Gin solo había gastado su dinero en una noticia de tal calibre, no en un conjunto de basura matutina. Ese chico le vio la cara de idiota. Utilizo la falsa propaganda para vender su producto a un idiota cara de pescado, como había dicho Shinpachi en su explicación.

― Solo tu creerías que estamos en medio de una invasión― le restó importancia al asunto.

Habían dado el reporte a la jefatura de policía y habían aclarado los hechos como también, dieron el nombre de la víctima y de su agresor. Sin contar que el testimonio de la agredida seria brindado por ella mañana después del mediodía.

Shinpachi estaba cansado como para pensar en las estupideces de su compañero, él solamente quería irse a dormir pero, claro, Sakata Gintoki no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Enojado por la actitud tan sumisa de ese idiota, le lanzo el periódico del estafador al rostro. Aguantando las ganas de gritarle se sacó el papel de la cara y presiono sus puños antes de mandarlo a volar.

― ¿Se puede saber que ha…?―su pregunta murió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con una noticia que lo impacto― Gin, mira esto― pidió sorprendido.

Con cautela el hombre de cabello plateado se acercó, el miedo de una represalia permanecía en sus posibilidades. El recto Shinpachi podía ser vengativo si así lo quería. Pero sus ideas murieron al ver ese titular:

´´ Hoy en la mañana se encontró el cuerpo del fallecido Lord Hongou Hisashi. Aparentemente murió de un falla cardiovascular´´

― Ese hombre es…― Shinpachi no podía dar crédito a lo que leía. Ese chico era menor que él, ¿Cómo podía ser que falleciera?

Gintoki siguió la noticia unos renglones más abajo.

´´La señora Hongou Soyo, esposa del difunto lo encontró muerto en su cama esta misma mañana´´

― Esa mujer― había algo en esa noticia que no le gustaba.

Cada vez que Soyo aparecía, aparecían nuevos problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Con esto me despido hasta el nuevo capítulo, espero publicar nuevamente rápido y no atrasarme demasiado. Me despido hasta la próxima actualización, ¡Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **.**

 **.**

 _25 de Diciembre de 1862_

 _Querido Sougo:_

 _Me siento muy feliz por esta hermosa Navidad. La primera que paso a tu lado, junto al delicioso aroma a pavo y los sonidos de las campanas y villancicos navideños. La brisa del viento comienza a danzar entre medio de las campanillas que suenan clamando el llamado del ángel. El calor de la chimenea y la cálida unión de nuestras familias me llenan el alma._

 _Aunque no estoy completamente feliz, Sougo. Si bien, tu compañía me anima bastante, la ausencia de mi madre y mi hermano me deja un profundo vacío._

 _Papi no hace nada más que mirar por la ventana esperando ver algo que le llame la atención. Sus ojos rasgados me dicen lo mucho que extraña a mami. Puedo escuchar su llanto a través de su mirada. Incluso Eromes se da cuenta, ella exige atención que nunca obtendrá de él. Pero aun así, termina obligándose a seguir con su infeliz vida._

 _Tomas mi mano al ver hacia donde van mis ojos y comprendes mi acongojo, un apretón me da esa indirecta. Te lo agradecí con una sonrisa antes de seguir con nuestra charla._

 _Me hablaste de cosas triviales y consultaste mis gustos, cada vez quieres saber más de mí y yo de ti. Pero tu rostro se crispa cuando digo una mentira, ¿Acaso sabes cuándo lo hago?_

― _Joven Okita, lo buscan en la puerta― te sorprendiste al recibir una noticia como esa, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Estábamos en vísperas de Navidad, ¿Quién andaría por esas horas en la calle?_

 _Te espere mucho tiempo, bastante, diría yo._

 _Cuando regresaste no tenías la misma tranquilidad que antes. Te veías decaído y preocupado._

― _¿Quién era?― Quise saber._

― _Una amiga― Me respondiste._

 _Nunca había escuchado de una chica en tu círculo de amigos. Intente volver a preguntar, pero no podía cuestionar tus asuntos. Mire al piso pensando en una manera para preguntarte sin tener que ofenderte, pero…_

― _Es un asunto privado― volviste a decir cerrando la conversación. Ni siquiera me permitiste volver a preguntar._ _―Lo siento― te disculpaste al poco tiempo por tu respuesta cortante._

 _Quería preguntar nuevamente, pero comprendo que no debo meterme. Aun si me siento inquieta y curiosa._

 _Una hebra color azabache se filtró en tu ropa sin que te dieras cuenta._

 _Cada vez estoy más preocupada._

.

03 de Junio de 1869

Kagura permaneció recostada en su lecho, estaba totalmente agotada. Su esposo se encontraba a su lado, recuperando el aliento después de una excitante sesión de sexo. Se sentían satisfechos de poder desatar sus deseos perversos y su desorbitante amor.

Las sabanas estaban completamente arrugadas, cubriendo lo justo y necesario. El pecho descubierto de Sougo, subía y bajaba mientras sus brazos descansaban a los costados. Kagura estaba boca abajo, dejando ver su espalda cubierta, levemente, por sus cabellos rojizos. Desde la posición del castaño, se podían ver los pechos de Kagura presionados contra el colchón, debía admitir que era una muy buena vista.

La intensidad de sus miradas y la sonrisa que se dedicaban, todo era perfecto para ellos. Kagura recordó el hermoso rubí en su collar, la intensidad con la que su esposo la miraba le recordaba a ese hermoso relicario, donde el mar se sumía en las profundidades del fulgor del fuego.

― Quiero una fotografía familiar― dijo repentinamente mientras se giraba y cubría su torso expuesto con las sábanas blancas.

No fue difícil de deducir sus palabras. Su pedido iba a ese collar que había adquirido como regalo para ella.

― No tengo una de tu madre. No creo que el artista que contrate pueda pintarla en un tamaño tan pequeño― aclaro, pensando que se refería a su progenitora.

Ella rio por su comentario. Sougo no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo.

Acomodando el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura, Kagura lo atrajo hacia ella para que no perdieran el contacto. Gustoso, acepto su invitación sin quejas. Su esposa solía mimarlo de vez en cuando en la intimidad de su habitación.

Unas caricias, besos y varios roces gráciles contra su piel, eran las muestras más grandes de gratitud que ella le daba.

― Quiero una fotografía junto a ti―le sonrió tiernamente― Tu eres mi familia, Sougo― él no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa sonrisa que ella le daba. Su esposa cada día lo alegraba mucho más.

La rodeo con ambos brazos y busco su rostro para poder besarla. Aunque, claro, nunca conto con que la bilis de ella los interrumpiera. El gusto repulsivo en su boca y la merienda de la tarde golpeando contra su garganta, Kagura se alejó instintivamente de Sougo reclamando escapar al baño.

El Okita se sorprendió por esa reacción tan abrupta de ella, pero solo pudo percibir su cuerpo escapar con rapidez de las sabanas de su cama, para después escuchar las arcadas y el sonido de su vomito caer contra el váter.

Preocupado por ella, se levantó de la cama. Con sus pantalones a medio cerrar, camino la distancia entre su cuarto y el baño. Kagura se encontraba arrodillada mientras volvía a vomitar.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―una estúpida pregunta, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió al encontrarla en tal estado.

Su amada había dejado de descomponerse por el sexo desde que arreglaron sus diferencias. Pensó que eso ya no volvería a suceder, no comprendía las causas de su malestar en esos años pasados y mucho menos en ese mismo presente.

― Sí, creo que me sentó mal el té― murmuro con asco. Kagura podía encontrar el sabor asqueroso de la manzanilla en su boca, mezclado con el olor hediondo al vomito― Ya se me pasara―

Hace mucho que no bebía de esa infusión. La alegría de ver a su hermano y su esposa junto a Sougo, la lleno tanto de dicha que olvido, incluso, la causa de su desprecio por esa bebida caliente.

Volviendo a su habitación, el castaño trajo consigo un vaso de agua para que pudiera enjuagar su boca. Dándole tiempo para que se cepillara los dientes, el Okita se mantuvo al lado de ella, acompañándola hasta que terminara.

― Esto me trae recuerdos― murmuro para sí mismo, aunque la pelirroja consiguió escucharlo.

― Supongo― se levantó del piso con cuidado, ayudada por su esposo que sujetaba su cuerpo con ambas manos evitando que cayera― Solías darme mucho asco en el pasado― dijo burlona― Creo que enterarme de tus andadas con Gin, me provoco arcadas― se mofo de él. Sougo no estaba muy contento con sus palabras.

¿A qué se refería con que le daba asco? Además, volvía a sacar el tema de Sakata y esa supuesta relación clandestina. Frunciendo el ceño, le aclaro su descontento con respecto a su comentario.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esas idioteces?― La ayudo a recostarse en la cama mientras la cubría con las sabanas. Esos tratos de él, sacaban más de una sonrisa de ella.

― Bueno…―lo vio desvestirse nuevamente antes de tomar su lugar a su lado― Es tu culpa, Sougo―se dio vuelta dándole la espalda― Usualmente prefieres perder todo tu tiempo con él y no conmigo― dijo sincera mientras sus celos picaban en su pecho― Siempre tienes que hablar en secreto con él, le pides ayuda a él y compartes gustos con él…―suspiro dolida― Y yo quiero tenerte para mi―

Era cierto que mantenían una relación pasional e intensa dentro de la habitación, pero también era verdad que fuera de las paredes de su alcoba, Sougo no estaba mucho tiempo con ella. Cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente para acompañarla en sus tardes de ocio, ese idiota de la permanente aparecía para interrumpirlos y pedir que hablaran en privado. Las quejas de ese hombre iban desde la pasión de sus jefes en la oficina, pasillos u otros lugares donde podrían ser encontrados en pleno acto. Hasta conversaciones cotidianas, como su guerra con las hormigas y las escasas galletas que Otose le dejaba, a propósito, para él.

Aunque habían días que era el mismo Sougo quien pedía para hablar sobre temas económicos. Desde que descubrió que era un letrado, se decidió a explotarlo por el silencio que había mantenido para con él.

No había ninguna relación extraña entre ellos dos. Pero, ahora que la escuchaba, comprendía que ella tenía razón. No estaba siendo justo, el tiempo que tenían era escaso. Decidió que de momento le daría toda la paz que pudiese.

― Kagura―la abrazo brindándole cariño― Lo siento, no hay nada más que temas de trabajo de por medio. No te crees una confusión. Te demuestro siempre que te amo y puedo expresarlo mucho más si eso no te basta. Eres lo más importante para mí. Yo jamás te engañaría con ese idiota, a mí no me gustan los…― sus disculpas murieron cuando la escucho reírse suavemente.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? molesto, la dio vuelta para verla aguantar la risa. Esa esposa que tenía era una mujer molesta.

― Oye, ¿Se puede saber qué haces?―estiro una de sus mejillas reclamando una respuesta decente.

― Lo siento, Sougo―se rio sin tapujos demostrando la gracia que le provocaba― Pero te veías tan lindo tratando de defender tu masculinidad― estirando un poco más su mejilla, desaprobando su argumento.

― De cualquier forma― soltó su rostro dejando a una divertida pelirroja sobándose el rostro― Vamos a dormir― se reclino, dándole la espalda, solo para apagar el candelabro ―Es mejor que descanses y…― su voz se cortó al sentir una deliciosa humedad en su espalda y hombro.

Bajo su mirada y vio las manos de su esposa arañar su torso, mientras sentía la lengua juguetona de ella pasar por su espalada hasta llegar al hombro. Mordiendo su piel, sus manos bajaron mucho más, topándose con un bulto que comenzaba a crecer.

― Veo que no soy la única que no quiere dormir― murmuro divertida contra su piel.

Dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla, acomodo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo atrapándola debajo de él.

― ¿Tienes ganas de trasnochar otra vez?―pregunto divertido. Tenía tantas ganas como ella de volver a entregarse a la pasión. Pero la imagen de su esposa corriendo, en dirección al baño, no se lo permitía― ¿Segura que estas bien? Hace un momento estabas vomitando― estaba preocupado.

Kagura tenía una pequeña duda con respecto a su malestar. No quería decírselo aun porque no estaba del todo segura. Ni siquiera lo pudo consultar con Nobume la pasada tarde, aquello era un secreto solamente de ella.

La pelirroja creía que no padecía una enfermedad, sino que transitaba una etapa hermosa. No deseaba sacar conjeturas antes de tiempo, requería del informe médico para poder contárselo.

No tenía de que preocuparse.

― Muy bien― le sonrió acariciando el rostro― Mi malestar se fue junto a las arcadas, ahora tengo suficientes energías para pasar la noche―rápida, lo tumbo a un costado quedando ella sobre él― Si quieres, puedo demostrártelo―

Él rio antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo para besarla.

― Estoy ansioso por verlo, Kagura―

.

Hijikata se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión Okita esperando a que la voz de Suzuran levante de su letargo a su cuñado. Pasadas las diez de la mañana, Sougo aún no se encontraba despierto, eso era bastante sorprendente. Le recordó a su etapa de niño, donde el castaño no se levantaba hasta el mediodía.

Desde que se había casado, incluso mucho antes, cuando comenzó una relación estrecha con Tokugawa Soyo, Sougo había dejado de dormir tantas horas. Prefería levantarse temprano y escapar de sus obligaciones, primero de su compromiso y luego de su matrimonio.

Bajando por la escalinata, mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo sin ningún miramiento, Hijikata sonrió al encontrarse con el idiota niño Okita Sougo. Había vuelto a ser un despreocupado, un dichoso y feliz despreocupado.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Hijikata? Aún es temprano para ir a trabajar―miro su reloj de bolsillo secando las lágrimas de su bostezo.

Toshi se rio de su comentario tan fuera de lugar.

― Eres un mocoso despreocupado― musito con una sonrisa. Verdaderamente, no podía dejar de recordarlo a como era en el pasado― Hoy es tu día libre― el más joven lo miro con la boca abierta. No lo había recordado.

Incluso, la noche pasada, termino lo más rápido que pudo con su amada solo por su trabajo. Se maldecía por no haber continuado un poco más.

― Entonces, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?―

¿Una razón? No tenía una en específico. Los días en la empresa Kondo eran muy tranquilos, incluso encontraba al joven Okita disfrutando de su trabajo. Nadie podría creer que ese mismo sujeto, semanas atrás tenia ojeras de tanto trabajar y arrastraba su cuerpo con muchísima pesadez hasta la empresa.

Los cambios en su personalidad y humor eran notorios, por eso decidió verlo en su hogar, el sitio que más lo fastidiaba. Todavía estaban las imágenes de un castaño que prefería mantener más tiempo al lado de su padre que en la comodidad de su hogar. El Sougo que estaba delante de él contrastaba demasiado con el chico de hace unos años atrás.

― Haz cambiado― musito.

Pensó que lo ignoraría o se haría el desentendido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio ensanchar su sonrisa.

― Soy feliz― realmente no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de su parte.

― Lo noto― acepto tranquilo prendiendo su pipa.

Hijikata no estaba preparado para algo así, pero el abrazo angelical de Mitsuba sobre su espalda, esa calidez que solo ella podía transmitirle, lo hizo sentir una paz absoluta. No había nadie detrás de él, pero estaba casi seguro que ella sonreía gratamente por la felicidad de su hermano. Y si ella era feliz, él también lo era.

― Joven Okita, la joven Kagura aún no despierta― Suzuran apareció en escena bajando las escalinatas. Esa anciana era como una madre para ellos. Severa pero con una delicadeza que te hacia obedecerla sin llegar a enojarla.

― Déjala por hoy, ayer tuvo muchos problemas…― de repente sus ojos dejaron esa alegría al rememorar las palabras de Gintoki y Shinpachi. Su asqueroso padre había intentado abusar de su esposa ― Por cierto, Hijikata…― se giró sobre su eje para enfrentarlo unos momentos― ¿Estas libre hoy?―

.

Kagura había descansado muy bien, se sentía con bastantes energías. No quería ver la hora porque imaginaba que sería tarde, solo esperaba que Sougo aún no se hubiese ido a trabajar, a ella le gustaba despedirse de él.

Se vistió tranquilamente. Escucho las voces de Gin y Shinpachi junto a Otose mientras hablaban de una mezcla extraña, iban desde las plagas del jardín hasta las delicias que la cocinera de la mansión hacía.

Termino de vestirse y abrió la puerta para salir de su alcoba.

Sougo no era un hombre muy ruidoso, así que no espero escucharlo desde su habitación matrimonial. Tal vez estaba encerrado en su oficina arreglando sus papeles, o en el jardín riéndose de las desgracias de sus jardineros.

En pleno camino, sin llegar a las escaleras, Kagura se topó con su mayordomo. El anciano le dio una noticia que no se esperaba.

― Lo siento, pero el joven Sougo salió junto al señor Hijikata― Jiiya le dio la, no tan grata, noticia de su partida ―Me dijo que el día de hoy no iría a la empresa, pero tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver. Volverá temprano, al menos eso espera él―

Si no trabajaba, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? No esperaba que se fuera sin avisar y mucho menos sin obligaciones de por medio. Pensó que después de su plática, durante la noche, aprovecharía para estar junto a ella.

Pensativa, dejo al anciano con sus deberes mientras seguía su ruta hasta el jardín. La luz brillante la encandilo demasiado, tuvo que desviar la mirada del horizonte para no enceguecerse.

― Vaya, al fin te despiertas― la voz de Gin era inconfundible. Aun si no lo veía directamente pudo sonreír por ese comentario mordaz.

― Gin, se mas educado― lo regaño la maternal voz de Shinpachi― Buenos días, señora Okita― consiguiendo un poco de nitidez los encontró cerca de las flores de su madre, regando las hermosas flores de la mansión― ¿Durmió bien?―

Sakata enarco una ceja, ¿Enserio se lo estaba preguntando?

― Esa no es una pregunta para quien pasa la noche en vela, Shinpachi― aunque… si lo pensaba bien, ese cuestionamiento que hizo podría significar que su pequeño era más inocente que los ángeles. Acaricio su cabeza con cariño, como si le dijera a su can que era un buen niño ― Tu pureza me encandila― el joven jardinero tomo ese comentario como una burla de su parte y comenzó una discusión.

Kagura los observo en silencio. Ella nunca hubiese pensado que después de unos cuantos años de sufrimiento se vería recompensada de esta forma.

Años atrás tenía a su abuela detrás suyo, marcando sus errores y omitiendo sus aciertos. Recordándole su procedencia, que era hija bastarda de su padre, que gracias a ella y a la benevolencia de Eromes estaba allí.

Parecían siglos, los que pasaron, cuando rememoraba el dolor y el odio que albergaba en su marchito corazón. La tristeza se disipo y el odio floreció en paz y alegría. Ella no era la misma de hace años y su esposo tampoco lo era.

Sus amigos y conocidos influyeron gratamente en su camino, pero terminaron siendo ellos quienes tomaron las decisiones finales. Kagura estaba más que satisfecha con su vida.

Todavía sentía el apoyo de las tres personas que aprecio y amo, pero que ahora no se hallaban a su lado. El maternal tacto de su madre, la comprensión en la mano de Mitsuba y los pequeños deditos del hijo que jamás conoció.

¿En algún momento sería capaz de confesarle aquello a Sougo?

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, nublándose de sus memorias, recordando sus pérdidas cuando el paisaje comenzó a tornarse extraño. Las voces a su alrededor se convirtieron en eco y las siluetas dejaron de serlo para convertirse en una bruma sin forma y oscura.

― ¡Kagura!― El grito de Gintoki se escuchó fuerte y claro.

Recostada en el sofá, la pelirroja comenzó a ver los rostros preocupados a su alrededor, ¿Qué había pasado?

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― Shinpachi ayudo a levantarla mientras entregaba un vaso de agua― Te desmayaste en medio del jardín― explico los hechos.

Tratando de comprender lo que ocurría, ella se tomó unos segundos antes de emitir una palabra. Sus dudas crecían.

Otose se acercó junto a Catherine, traían una vianda con varios bocadillos. Lo primero que pensaron era que a falta de alimentos había sufrido un desmayo. A esas horas la chica solía comer su almuerzo, pero su desvelo retraso su alimentación, aun no tomaba su desayuno.

― Debes alimentarte bien―regaño levemente Otose.

Kagura se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y ´´Lo siento´´ de su parte.

― En unos momentos saldrá el cochero― aviso Jiiya― Traeremos al doctor para que la revise, así que descanse― pidió el anciano.

Mordiendo una galleta con desgana siguió sumida en sus propios pensamientos ¿Y si era lo que ella pensaba?, ¿Y si estaba en lo cierto? Sus labios se curvaron ansiosos de buscar una respuesta.

Recuperando de apoco las energías, la esposa del Okita se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto.

― No se preocupen― ¿Quedarse esperando? Jamás, ella ira en busca de una respuesta― Detén al cochero, por favor― su pedido dejo sorprendido a todos.

― Pero necesita atención medica― respondió descreído Jiiya. Esa niña, porque a sus ojos aún seguía siendo una niña, no comprendía la seriedad del asunto. Sin saber la causa de su desmayo, necesitaban ayuda profesional.

Y ella lo sabía. Kagura no quería esperar al doctor en su mansión. No sabía cuándo, su esposo, podría volver. No es como si tuviera un horario fijo. Ella tenía la sospecha de que se trataba su ´´malestar´´ y no quería esperar la noticia allí, con la probabilidad de que Sougo llegue antes. Prefería ir hasta el centro médico y sacarse sus dudas. Quería ser ella quien le dé la noticia, si es que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

― Lo sé―acepto tranquilamente― Shinpachi y Gin me acompañaran a ver al doctor― tomo unas galletas para el viaje― Ni una palabra de esto a Sougo, ¿Entendido?― pidió risueña mientras sus empleados asentían en conjunto.

Para Otose y Suzuran no fue difícil deducir la causa de su emoción, era Jiiya quien estaba completamente extrañado ¿Desde cuándo ir al médico sacaba una sonrisa? Se preguntaba. Shinpachi y Sakata estaban en una situación muy similar a la del anciano. Ninguno comprendió esa alegría de la pelirroja. Los jardineros pensaron que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza, cuando cayó desmayada, o que la demencia toco a su puerta.

― Hombres― musitaron resignadas en conjunto, Otose y Suzuran, al verlos confusos por las acciones de su señora. Catherine solo se rio de esos tres pobres idiotas, por no comprender la situación. Era muy obvio para no poder darse cuenta.

Tomando su sombrilla, salió de la mansión con sus dos ´´guardaespaldas´´ en dirección al centro médico. La intriga la mataba, solo esperaba que sus sospechas sean verdad y no una simple ilusión creada por su añoranza.

.

Para el castaño no fue sencillo su día. Si bien, no había tenido horas laborales, tuvo que moverse por todo Londres para conseguir los dichos documentos que lo llevarían a ejecutar su plan.

En compañía de Hijikata, partió rápidamente hasta la mansión Yamazaki. Ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, su querida madre descansaba en su cómoda hamaca. No quería molestarla con temas del pasado, traumas que su asqueroso progenitor le causo. Fue directamente a hablar con su primo acerca de las cartas que ella había encontrado.

― ¿Las tienes?― pregunto al joven, tiernamente apodado, Zaki.

Las cartas de las que Sougo hablaba tenían que ver con las amantes de su padre. Eran mujeres más jóvenes que, durante la flor de su juventud, mandaban cartas poéticas, románticas y eróticas a Takahiro.

― La abuela las tiene archivadas― explico el joven― Nunca quiso crear mas revuelo con aquel asunto― explico dudoso― Sabes que ´´El qué dirán´´ es lo que importa―

Lo comprendía, pero en ese preciso momento necesitaba de esas cartas para demostrar la culpabilidad de su padre. Exponer lo libidinoso que era delante de la sociedad ´´Puritana´´ era lo peor que podría ocurrirle. Estaba decidido a hundirlo por su atrevimiento con la mujer que más amaba.

Hijikata se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba el relato del castaño. Escuchar la causa de sus intenciones hizo comprender a Sagaru que debían hacer algo al respecto. Tomando esos sobres partieron nuevamente en busca de otro testigo.

― ¿Que planeas hacer con todo esto?, ¿Realmente lo demandaras?― pregunto, no tenía mucha fe de que algo así pudiese ocurrir. Ese hombre era poderoso, fácilmente podría mover algunos hilos y salir ileso de todo ese embrollo.

― Hijikata, hace tiempo que no estas al día en los temas económico ¿Verdad?―pregunto seguro de sus palabras― La empresa Okita está en descenso, pronto caerá junto con otras mal gestionadas― explico tranquilo asombrando a su acompañante― Sus amistades poco querrán hacer algo. El viejo se descuidó y… no dudo en hundirlo― mostrando sus dientes le dio la clara indicación de que seguiría con su plan sin detenerse.

Encarcelado era un sueño muy grande para él. Se conformaría con destruirlo socialmente y terminar de cortar sus contactos con la cúpula eclesiástica y la corona.

― Además…―volvió a retomar la palabra― Se lo merece. Él se metió con muchas personas― recordó el día del incidente con Matako― Y ahora se atrevió a acercarse a Kagura―

Si le preguntaran al Okita Sougo del pasado, solo diría que no lo soportaba, pero que ansiaba mucho su aprobación. Quería que lo mirara directamente sin darle la espalda, una muestra de afecto de su parte. Ahora no podía mirarlo sin sentir asco, esas ansias de ser aceptado habían muerto y solo quedaba la mismísima nada. Para él, Takahiro era igual que una insulsa roca, donde antes buscaba su cariño ahora no sentía ninguna emoción por él.

― La quieres― afirmo con una sonrisa ― Siempre esperaste por tu padre y ahora eres capaz de enfrentarlo por ella― recordaba las muchas veces que ese chico se aguantaba su desprecio por esperar una mísera sonrisa. Los puños cerrados y la mirada llena de impotencia junto a sus lamentos silenciados le decían más de lo que quería saber, Sougo nunca le haría frente aunque quisiera.

Aunque nunca pudo estar más equivocado.

Con la denuncia de Takasugi, diez años atrás, y Matako, estaban preparados para enfrentarse al dueño de la empresa Okita.

― ¿A qué se debe tu visita?― pregunto ese viejo, en cuanto llegaron a su despacho, sin un ápice de culpa o pudor por lo que su hijo pudiera saber. Confiado de que él no le haría nada siguió con sus asuntos, firmando y apilando sus papeles sin mayores problemas ― ¿Vuelves a mí, para implorar tu reinserción?― se mofo victorioso― Seré piadoso, te devolveré el puesto que tenías, solo que tendrás trabajo extra hasta pagar el tiempo que estuviste ausente. Pero no lo hare contigo, Hijikata―señalo al esposo de su hija― Lo lamento por la memoria de Mitsuba― se mofo sin más, aun si hablaba de su difunta niña.

― Toma― entrego en mano un sobre, ignorando todo el monologo que solto.

Aceptando dudoso el sobre, lo miro severo al ver que no tenía nada escrito a su alrededor, ¿De qué se trataba?

― ¿A qué viene esto?― pregunto abriendo la carta sin despegar su mirada severa de su hijo― ¿Una carta de recomendación?― volvió a cuestionar sin conseguir una respuesta a sus dudas― Te dije que tendrías el mismo puesto de…― quedo en silencio al desplegar su contenido ― ¿Qué significa esto?― el sello al final de la hoja era sinónimo de severos problemas.

― Es una demanda―aclaro lo obvio mientras explayaba una gratificante sonrisa― Teniendo a Hijikata de testigo, Okita Takahiro quedas notificado. Te espero en el juzgado―

El ambiente se volvió denso. La tensión entre padre e hijo no se diseminaba y los ojos enfurecidos y severos del anciano no se alejaban del joven Sougo. Sintiendo la victoria en su paladar, el castaño se reclino divertido en su asiento. La satisfacción de verlo enfurecido era tan grande que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Takahiro no lo creía absolutamente. Su estúpido hijo, el niño mimado de su madre que solo recolectaba fracasos y caminaba lento detrás de él, mirándolo con desdén y reproches, ¿Ese mocoso lo estaba demandando? Comenzó a reírse de lo estúpido que sonaba todo aquello.

― ¿Me demandaste?― pregunto irónico ― ¿Eres capaz de hundir a tu padre junto con la empresa familiar?, ¿Quieres enterrar por siempre el legado Okita solo por un simple capricho?― estaba perdiendo la cabeza, esa situación le resultaba cómica y absurda, ¿Quién intentaría hacer algo así? Solo su incompetente hijo. Golpeo el escritorio antes de comenzar a llenarse de ira, su humor cambiaba drásticamente ― ¿Sabes lo influyente que soy?― grito iracundo.

― Mis intenciones no son hundir el legado Okita, eso se hundirá por tus propias acciones― lo miro serio sin sentirse perturbado por la actitud tan fuera de sí de su padre― Mi única intención es contigo―apoyo su índice sobre su pecho haciendo presión― Si gano o pierdo no me importa mucho, la prensa tiene sumo interés en este caso. Me basta con saber que será un completo escandalo donde se manchara tu buen nombre―

¿Hablaba enserio?, ¿Planeaba destruirlo como hombre? El repudio social era lo más temido en su época. La reina y la pequeña masa de adinerados de la alta sociedad despreciaban a aquellos que eran manchados por las palabras punzantes del desprecio. ¿Podía defenderse? Claro que podía, pero la sonrisa de su hijo demostraba que tenía lo necesario para destruirlo.

Sintió miedo de caer en el rechazo, tanto que estaba al borde de la locura.

― ¿Por qué?―musito angustiado mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Sougo tomo sus cosas y estaba preparado para marcharse junto a Hijikata.

― ¿Realmente lo preguntas?―era estúpido creer que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía ― Mamá, Matako y…―mordió sus labios antes de que el fastidio y el asco lo inunden― Kagura―

Fue ese último nombre el cual le saco una sonrisa. ¿Tanto por eso?

― ¿Armaras todo este embrollo contra tu padre por esa mujerzuela?― se rio abruptamente. Sougo lo advirtió con la mirada, pero Takahiro se relamió pensando en lo herido que podría dejarlo ― ¿Tanto placer te da para que te vayas contra tu padre? Si es así deberías de compartir un poco de lo que disfrutas― comento lascivo.

Sougo se hartó de escucharlo e impulsivamente lo tomo del cuello de la camisa chocándolo contra la pared. Lo golpearía aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

― ¡No se te ocurra volver a decir eso!― amenazo tratando de calmar sus impulsos.

― Sougo, cálmate― la voz de Hijikata y su mano en el hombro llegaban a calmarlo bastante. Pero no lograba soltar a su decrepito progenitor.

― Es una pena que hubiesen llegado esos tipo― lo estaba provocando, Toshi lo sabía― De lo contrario podríamos tener una conversación de lo buena que es―

No lo aguanto, quería callarlo de una maldita vez. Tomando todo el impulso que tenía presiono su puño derecho con fuerza dispuesto a golpearlo. Sacándole el aire, el impacto contra su estómago lo dejo tirado en el piso.

― Sougo, te estaba provocando, con esto puede contrademandar― lo recrimino Hijikata.

― No lo hará― la sonrisa satisfactoria de su padre quedo estática antes de que su hijo se acuclillara a un costado de su cuerpo.

― ¿Crees que por ser mi hijo no te demandare? Acabas de golpearme― volvió a reír.

― ¿Y tú sabes que Mitsuba no es mi única hermana mayor?― tanto su acompañante como el dueño de la empresa Okita quedaron enmudecidos por sus palabras― Y tampoco soy el segundo, ni el ultimo de tus hijos― esta vez era Sougo quien disfrutaba de la situación― Demándame y traeré a las mujeres que dejaste embarazadas durante tu matrimonio con mamá. Mientras yo pago una suma importante por ese golpe que te di, tu terminaras haciéndote cargo de los hijos que dejaste tirados por ahí, maldito viejo―

Las cartas fueron de mucha utilidad, dentro tenían varios datos importantes. No se sorprendió de los reclamos por paternidad que había entre esas hojas, ni de los innumerables comentarios acerca de sus hijos bastardos.

Takahiro acepto su derrota dejándolos partir delas instalaciones.

Al llegar a su hogar, después de despedirse de Hijikata, su reloj marcaba las cinco cuarenta. Había perdido toda la tarde por aquel asunto de su padre pero, al menos, Kagura no tendría de que preocuparse. Su esposa podría estar tranquila y él también.

― Joven Sougo―saludo Suzuran al verlo― Me temo que la Joven Kagura salió a pasear con Gintoki y Shinpachi, seguramente no tardaran en regresar― un bufido se escapó de su boca. Lo que más ansiaba al entrar a su mansión era verla, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?― Me dijo que pasarían a comprar un poco de veneno, las hormigas son todo un problema― miro con aburrimiento la sala y se dejó caer en ese mullido sofá amplio que su esposa usaba con frecuencia.

― Entendido, gracias por avisarme. Me encargare de recibirla―

Con los pasos de Jiiya alejarse de la sala, Sougo aflojo su corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa. Estaba ansioso por que ella llegara. Verla entrar, ser él mismo quien la reciba a ella, y no al revés. Conversar de cualquier tema, reír por las acciones del otro, o enojarse con los comentarios ácidos que se soltaban muy de vez en cuando.

 _´´― Tu eres mi familia, Sougo―´´_ las palabras de Kagura resonaron en su cabeza. Para ella, él era parte de la nueva familia que estaban formando. Esas palabras resultaron tan gratas para él. La amaba y ella a él.

 _Se imaginó unos años más adelante, él caminando en dirección al jardín con la luz del sol encegueciéndolo. La voz de Suzuran dándole la bienvenida al lado de Jiiya. El olor a las tartas y galletas que Otose horneaba. Se imaginó a Catherine arrastrando las bandejas para la merienda, con varias tazas de té y muchos bocadillos._

 _Gintoki y Shinpachi estaban peleando como siempre y el sonido cantarín de las risas de unos niños resonaba en las instalaciones. Uno de ellos lo llamo ´´Papi´´ mientras los otros dos usaban la respetuosa palabra de ´´Padre´´. Una reconfortante calidez lo inundo, encontrando más de lo que había soñado._

― _Sougo, llegaste― la hermosa voz de su esposa atrajo su atención._

 _Con una sonrisa maternal y tranquilizadora lo saludo al momento que él se acercaba de igual manera. Sin importarles los ojos curiosos que los viesen, se entregaron un beso de bienvenida._

Al abrir los ojos solo encontró una sala vacía y muchos libros en la estantería. Aun si el ambiente se encontraba tan apagado en comparación con su fantasía, Sougo sonrió. Algún día esperaba tener una gran familia con ella. Un hijo o una hija, no importaba, solo quería ver un pequeño con los rasgos de su madre diciéndole ´´papi´´.

El toc-toc de la aldaba lo trajo, completamente, a la tierra. ´´Kagura´´ fue lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza cuando se aproximó al recibidor. El castaño esperaba encontrarse con los azulados ojos de su esposa, su pelirroja cabellera, su piel pálida y suave, y su hermosa sonrisa. Pero no se encontró con ella exactamente.

― Me alegra poder verte de nuevo, Sougo― ahí, parada en la entrada de su mansión estaba su antigua amiga. Esa chica de la que creyó estar enamorado, Hongou Soyo ― ¿Puedo pasar? Quisiera hablar contigo― pidió la chica con una sonrisa angelical.

― Lo siento, pero…― dudo.

Para Sougo, su esposa era ignorante de su situación sentimental del pasado con esa mujer, y verdaderamente no quería crear una confusión. Estaban muy bien como para tirar todo por la borda. Pero… por otro lado estaba la culpa que tenía al no aclarar que ese amor que sentía por ella no existía. Sin saber que hacer flaqueo en su decisión.

― Sera solo un minuto―rogo con sus manos en la puerta― Veras, es sobre Hisashi― una mueca de dolor y acongojo se posó en su semblante, e hizo dudar de su elección.

― Solo un minuto―aclaro aun dudoso. Disculpándose por su trato.

El aprecio por ella aún estaba, pero no era igual que el que ella creía. No la amaba, para el castaño, era una simple amiga de la infancia.

La sala no sería una buena elección, los empleados caminaban mucho por allí. Un sitio más silencio que su oficina no existía. Caminando hasta ese lugar, Soyo junto la puerta sin cerrarla del todo y con una sonrisa triunfadora camino cerca de la ventana.

― ¿De que querías hablar?―

― Enviude, Sougo― de perfil, se podía notar la tragedia fingida en su rostro. Él no se dio cuenta de esa pequeña actuación y se disculpó por su pregunta― Era muy amable, un hombre muy honesto― comento. Dio una sutil mirada a los ojos de su amado buscando el dolor y los celos, pero solo encontró la nada misma― Es una pena que haya muerto― presiono con fuerza su puño ahogando la furia que la carcomía.

― Lo siento, Soyo― le dio el pésame correspondiente sin sentirse afecto.

Dolida por su comportamiento, ella se acercó a su cuerpo y coloco una mano en su pecho.

― Aun te amo, Sougo― musito por lo bajo― Soy libre―esta vez no oculto su sonrisa tenue― Podemos ser libres e irnos lejos de aquí…― ella se reclino intentando posar sus labios en los de él, pero fueron precisamente sus manos las que la alejaron de su cometido.

― Estoy casado―aclaro severo― Y no necesito ser libre, porque ya lo soy― no se había esperado ese tipo de rechazo y menos de su parte ―Lamento tu perdida, pero yo no dejare a mi esposa―

Mirando cabizbaja, Hongou Soyo se encontró con la silueta de Kagura en la puerta. La chica acababa de llegar de su salida. Por sus entristecidos ojos, la azabache dedujo que no consiguió escuchar el rechazo que Sougo le había hecho.

Teniendo a su amado de espaldas a la puerta, ajeno al público que tenían en la puerta, Soyo aprovecho la situación para seguir con su insistencia.

― Tú no la amas― aseguro confiada. El joven Okita trato de articular una negación pero ella tapo su boca con sus dedos― Yo lo sé, no necesitas aclararlo― le sonrió con ternura sorprendiendo a Sougo con esa negación que tenía sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos― Podemos irnos y ser libres juntos, Sougo enviude―volvió a decir como si le estuviera poniendo adelante suyo la clave de la felicidad.

― Soyo, yo…― la chica volvió a silenciarlo.

― No necesitas responder ahora mismo, piénsalo―acaricio su rostro con cuidado― Y después me das una respuesta, ¿Si?― dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, la azabache se despidió de él con calma caminando por al lado de Kagura.

― Sougo no te ama―susurro al momento de pasar a su lado, con desprecio y saña.

La pelirroja no sabía cómo tomar aquella escena. ¿Su esposo dudaba?, ¿Realmente estaba dudando?, ¿Acaso sus palabras hacia ella eran…?

― ¿Ocurrió algo?―trato de preguntar sin demostrar el miedo que sentía. ¿Qué sucedía si el volvía al lado de Soyo? Si Sougo le pedía ser libre.

Preocupado por la voz de Kagura a sus espaldas, él se giró encontrándose sorpresivamente con sus azulados ojos.

― Volvieron― era lo único que fue capaz de articular al encontrarse descubierto.

El semblante de ella no ayudaba mucho, ¿Qué había oído?

― Hace unos segundos―mintió― Me cruce con Hongou Soyo en la puerta, ¿Se le ofrecía algo?― trataba de indagar acerca del tema, pero el miedo escalo más peldaños al verlo dudar.

― Nada importante― no estaba preparado para confesarle esa extraña relación que mantuvo con su amiga Soyo durante su compromiso, realmente no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Tenía miedo de no ser perdonado, aun si solo los unía una simple declaración y un ilusorio amor, Sougo no quería aclarar esa parte de su vida, al menos aún no. Su relación recién comenzaba a florecer como para traer ese tema a colación.

― Comprendo― las mentiras volvieron a calar en su relación, pero ella no quería resignarse a eso. Aún quedaba la esperanza de que Sougo haya sido sincero con ella y esas palabras nunca fueron vacías. Se negaba a la idea de que él jamás la haya amado― Le preguntare que necesitaba―

Enfrentaría, de una buena vez por todas, ese asunto y cerraría esa etapa para siempre. Así y solo así, podría seguir con su vida al lado de su amado…

― Espera―pero… la mano de él deteniéndola por la muñeca no ayudo mucho a su decisión― No vayas―

Lo sintió como un balde de agua fría. Su mano, agarrándola fuerte, deteniendo su caminata. Sus palabras, pidiendo que esperara, que no era necesario acercarse a ella…

Las memorias se agolparon en su cabeza, su esposo no quería que se acerque a esa mujer. No quería que la lastime, que le haga daño, quería protegerla de ella misma. Su realidad comenzó a mezclarse con la mirada protectora de él durante su boda.

¿Por qué sucedía aquello? Una lagrima broto de sus ojos, el dolor se acrecentó. Kagura volvía a romperse por ese amor que no era para ella. Soltándose de su agarre con fuerza, comenzó a sollozar, ¡Como dolía el rechazo!

― ¿Kagura?―pregunto angustiado cuando una lagrima cayo al suelo.

― ¡Estoy harta!― grito sorprendiéndolo― Me rindo―lo enfrento sin importarle si sus lágrimas se derramaban delante de él. Estaba cansada de toda esa situación. Si nadie más sacaba su bandera de rendición, ella lo haría― Nunca te enamoraras de mí, Sougo, eres libre― tirando su alianza al piso corrió fuera de la oficina.

― ¡Eso no es verdad, Kagura!―su esposa lo encerró dentro de la habitación, cerrando con llave y escapando de él sin dejarle explicar― ¡Kagura, abre! ¡Kaguraaaa!― la angustia lo consumió, ¿Por qué todo estaba desmoronándose?

No había nada más que hacer, ella ya estaba fuera de la mansión, alejándose de él y de toda esa situación.

Aun si gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella no podía escucharlo.

Ella se había ido lejos deseando no volver nunca más.

― ¡KAGURA!―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Con esto doy inicio a la etapa de drama XD**

 **¿Deberíamos hacer la cuenta regresiva? Solo faltan 7 capítulos más.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, ¡Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **.**

 **.**

 _07 de Octubre de 1864_

 _Sougo:_

 _Te he sentido muy ausente estos días._

 _Sé que tienes mucho trabajo con tu padre, que es demasiado severo contigo, pero realmente quisiera verte. Espero que tus prácticas en la empresa Okita salgan muy bien. Sé que sorprenderás al señor Takahiro con tus conocimientos._

 _Creo que soy egoísta, porque a pesar de entender la causa de tu ocupación, quiero encontrarme contigo. Cada vez que voy en tu búsqueda me encuentro con Mitsuba. Pide disculpas y me explica la causa de tu ausencia. No apareces aunque te espere por horas._

 _¿Sabes?, lo comprendo. Pero no puedo entender la causa de sus ojos entristecidos al decirme aquello. Creo que debe ser por tomarme la molestia de llegar a la mansión Okita y no encontrarte._

 _No quiero incomodarla así que, el día de hoy, decidí marcharme rápidamente. Tampoco es como si tuviera permiso de mi abuela para estar allí._

 _No la entiendo. Hoy estaba más que enojada, tengo unas marcas en el brazo muy rojas. No creí que le molestaría tanto que vaya a verte, aunque creo que es por otra cosa._

 _´´―Haz algo con esos rumores ―´´ La escuche decir. Su sirviente se levantó y se encamino lejos de su vista_ _´´―No tendré otra humillación más―´´ hablaba del apellido Umibouzu, lo repitió hasta el hartazgo antes de gritar eso._

 _Me prohibió volver a la mansión Okita hasta nuevo aviso, creo que no podre verte por un tiempo. Eso no me gusta. Las cartas de mi hermano son escazas, papá volvió a partir en un viaje de negocios. Me sentiré muy sola, si a eso le sumo que no podre verte._

 _Será un tiempo largo, sola con mi abuela y Eromes. Tomare un par de libros para distraerme y sobrevivir durante ese tiempo que resta._

 _Hasta entonces, mi querido Sougo, me despido._

.

06 de Junio de 1869

Sougo sentía que su cabeza explotaría con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido durante estos últimos días. Todo había sido un infierno desde ese dos de Junio.

Después de cuatro días desde la desaparición de su esposa no sabía que más hacer. Busco sin descanso por varios sitios a donde él creía que frecuentaba. Tanto en la mansión Umibouzu, como en la Imai no había rastros de ella. El parque central, la ópera, el zoológico, el teatro de sombras, nada, no había rastros de ella por ningún lado.

Estaba comenzando a inquietarse, a preguntarse si volvería en algún momento, si la encontraría. No había transcurrido una semana y ya sentía la devastadora sensación de que no se reencontrarían jamás.

Quería llorar, gritar y romper cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance, ¿Cómo había terminado así?, ¿Por qué era tan idiota como para lastimarla de esa forma?

Los recuerdos de sus ojos aguados, resignada y devastada por el acongojo reaparecían en sus recuerdos mortificándolo una y mil veces. ¿Dormir? no podía hacerlo. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrarla y brindarle paz a su vida. Quería darle una explicación, pedirle disculpas por todo y aclarar toda esa situación. Sougo había dejado que se creara un malentendido y debía arreglarlo como fuese.

 _´´― Te amo―´´_ la voz suave de ella aparece como un eco de su pasado, recordándole que la perdió hace unos días y que lo hará para siempre si no soluciona los problemas.

La impotencia comienza a carcomerlo y muerde sus labios con tanta fuerza que comienza a sangrarle.

― _¿Por qué quieres saber de mi esposa?― tiempo atrás, cuando el castaño quería entregarle como regalo el cuadro con la figura de su madre, este había ido a ver al Lord Kankou. Su pedido había llamado la atención al padre de Kagura, quien sin esperar más pidió una explicación._

― _Kagura quiere tener la imagen de su madre en una fotografía― Explico él con calma ―No puedo darle eso, pero si una pintura. Le dará un retrato de su madre―_

 _Afilando su mirada, analizo el semblante del joven delante de él. No estaba seguro cual era la causa de tal determinación en su postura, en sus palabras, ¿Qué buscaba de su hija? Prácticamente ya lo tenía todo. Estaba casado con ella, conviviendo a su lado. Kankou estaba más que seguro que los sentimientos de Kagura eran sinceros, que ella si amaba al castaño, mas no sabía si eso era reciproco._

― _¿Qué beneficio sacaras de esto?― su pregunta fue dura, el lord no confiaba completamente en Sougo. Para él, el matrimonio de su hija era un fallido error. Después de contraer nupcias no necesito preguntar otra vez a su pequeña por su relación, todo estaba dicho y se notaba la apatía mutua ―Nadie hace algo desinteresadamente, ¿Qué es lo que buscas de Kagura?― el menor de los Okita enarco una ceja por unos segundos antes de suspirar._

 _Era verdad, nadie hacia algo desinteresadamente._

― _Quiero ayudarla a recordar a su madre. Kagura tiene miedo de olvidarla― explico tranquilo. Si bien, no se lo había dicho, Sougo estaba seguro que lo que vio en los ojos de ella, el día que confeso aquello de su madre, fue miedo. Su esposa estaba preocupada por olvidarse de los rasgos de su querida mami― Nadie hace nada desinteresadamente, yo tampoco―acepto― Lo que busco obtener de su hija es su sonrisa, quiero hacerla feliz, que se sienta cómoda y segura. Con eso… estoy más que satisfecho―_

Se golpeó mentalmente al saber que no había cumplido con esas palabras, ¿Hacerla feliz? ¿Cómo podía prometer algo tan importante como eso, si fue con el que ella lloro de tal forma? Nunca la había visto tan triste. Era su maldita culpa, lo comprendía pero… la imagen de ella llorando le saco un arrebato de ira. Con fastidio tiro todos los papeles al piso mientras gritaba desesperado.

― ¡¿Por qué?!― La frustración ardía en su pecho quemando su corazon.

Se apoyó en el escritorio tratando de buscar una solución. Seguramente se estaba olvidado de otro sitio que solía frecuentar, uno al que Kagura amara visitar.

Aunque a pesar de seguir forzando su memoria, no encontraba tal sitio. Ni siquiera Kankou supo de algo relacionado a ella.

 _Esa tarde, cuanto la chica salió de la mansión Okita, tanto Gin como Shinpachi llegaron alertados junto a los sirvientes. Los gritos preocupados del castaño ayudaron a que lo liberaran de esa habitación. Tristemente, en el momento que salió en la búsqueda de su esposa, ella ya no estaba._

 _Kagura consiguió escapar sin ser vista por nadie, dejando en una terrible agonía a su amado._

 _Lo primero que apareció en su cabeza fue la mansión Umibouzu. Sin importarle el reclamo del lord se dirigió hasta la residencia de su progenitor. Pero… tristemente se encontró con la nada misma._

 _En cuanto expuso la causa de su visita tan brusca, el padre de su esposa proclamo su disgusto de la peor forma._

― _Lamento haber dejado a mi hija casarse contigo―la voz gruesa del Lord mostro su arrepentimiento con los hechos del pasado― Nunca debí confiar en ti― su lamento causo una punzada de culpa y comprensión en el joven Okita ― Kagura no se encuentra acá ―negó con su cabeza y sus ojos azules entristecidos― Búscala―ordeno― Pero no metas a nadie más, quiero que este conflicto se mantenga en la privacidad de la familia― no pedir refuerzos a la jefatura de policía o a los investigadores podía ser peor. No quería pensar en qué condiciones ella estaba durmiendo esa misma noche._

― _Pero…―trato de objetar, pero la voz de él nuevamente lo silencio._

― _Mandare a mis sirvientes a buscarla, la encontraremos― aseguro― Es mi hija, no creas que no estoy preocupado por ella―_

― ¿Encontrarla?― se rio de sí mismo al ver en donde estaba.

Los días iban pasando y no tenía ni rastros de ella. Presiono sus puños nuevamente con ganas de golpear lo que sea para desquitar su frustración.

― ¡Mierda!― grito con desespero.

¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para volver a verla?, ¿Para saber que estaba bien, sana y salva?

Se le estaban acabando las opciones y los días seguían pasando. Todos los días revisaba el periódico para saber algo con respecto a su esposa. Aun si la policía no estaba al pendiente de ese caso. Prácticamente no sabían de su desaparición. Pero, aunque revisara las hojas solo se encontraba con varias noticias poco importantes y la fotografía de la mansión Hongou, con el titular de su muerte. Era muy extraño que siguieran dándole importancia a ese hecho, la gente moría todos los días, el cementerio estaba abarrotado de cadáveres. Si había una causa externa a la insistencia en la defunción de Hisashi no lo sabía, y poco le importaba. Las letras pequeñas no las leería, lo lamentaba por él pero Sougo estaba más preocupado por su amada esposa que por otra cosa.

Perdido en sus divagaciones, escucha la puerta abrirse. Una simple mirada basta para ver las manos del jardinero, Sakata Gintoki, sosteniendo una bandeja con una taza de té y varios aperitivos.

― No tengo hambre―soltó molesto mordiéndose el labio.

La culpa no era de ellos, sino de él mismo, pero aun así no podía ocultar su molestia e impotencia. Sougo cada día se volvía más tosco para hablar.

― El té te ayudara a calmar tu estrés― explico reposando la merienda sobre el escritorio.

Las hojas dispersas en el piso junto a la pluma y la tinta dispersa, manchando la alfombra y la madera caoba de las patas de la mesa. Sougo estaba encolerizado, frustrado y aterrado por lo que pudiese ocurrir. Sus gritos e insultos se escucharon desde la sala, a cada día que pasa la situación se volvía mucho peor.

El castaño rechazo la bandeja, se sentó en su sillón frunciendo el ceño. Sus rojizos ojos estaban entristecidos por los hechos

― Si no quieres las galletas me las comeré yo― musito mientras tomaba una entre sus manos― Puede que suene muy grosero de mi parte, pero si no te alimentas no tendrás energías para continuar con la búsqueda― molesto miro a su acompañante― Y sin fuerzas no aportarías absolutamente nada, te convertirías en un estorbo― con sus manos volvió a acercar la bandeja hacia el joven Okita esperando comprensión de su parte.

Soportando su mirada, esperando a que cediera en su pedido, Sougo suspiro resignado y tomo media galleta entre sus manos. No estaba de ánimos, pero comprendía las palabras de su amigo. Él no quería ser un estorbo.

Con pesadez atrapo un pedazo de esa masa entre sus dientes, y con desgano mordió la galleta incapaz de poder saborearla. No sentía el dulzor en su paladar, la textura de ese aperitivo paso inadvertido por su boca. Era como masticar el vacío.

Deprimido dejo el resto de su alimento en la bandeja esperando a sentir el deseo por comerla, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sus rojizos ojos fueron al té humeante frente a él. Un olor horrible entro a sus fosas nasales.

― Es una mezcla de tilo y otras hierbas― explico el de la permanente― Te ayudara a tranquilizar tus nervios―

Sin responder tomo la taza entre sus manos y bebió el líquido sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahogándose con el asqueroso sabor de ese té, Sougo comenzó a toser mientras tragaba la mayor parte de esa infusión. Ese sabor amargo y repulsivo en su paladar seguía persistiendo aun después de beberlo. No aguanto mucho e hizo una mueca de asco al terminar de engullirlo.

― Otose dijo que era bueno para tu estrés― explico extendiéndole una servilleta y un vaso de agua― Pero nunca aclaro que sea delicioso― el castaño acepto el vaso de agua y lo bebió sin meditarlo, estaba desesperado por sacar ese gusto repulsivo de su boca. Con la servilleta se limpió la comisura de sus labios por donde había escapado un poco de ese horrendo elixir.

― Deberías haberlo aclarado― tosió un poco más por lo abrupto que fue al tomar el agua.

Gin rio levemente, antes de ser interrumpidos por el suave golpeteo en la puerta.

― Adelante― Sougo se levantó de su asiento para recibir la sorpresiva visita de su cuñado.

Con una mueca de resignación, cruzado de brazos mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo, el joven pelirrojo ingreso a la oficina acompañado de la anciana Suzuran.

Inconscientemente, el castaño sintió una punzada de dolor en su mejilla izquierda, un recuerdo de su último encuentro. Con la piel en su rostro, aun morada, Sougo recibió a su visita después de la presentación de la ama de llaves.

― Me retiro―hizo una reverencia a su jefe despidiéndose de los presentes.

La anciana cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejando un silencio incomodo en la habitación. Gintoki era el único que estaba sentado mientras esos dos se miraban con el ceño fruncido. La tensión era mucha, aún estaba el recuerdo de hace dos días atrás.

 _Tirado sobre los adoquines de la calle, Sougo escupió unos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca. Se esperaba tal recibiendo del hermano mayor de su esposa. Kamui le había dejado bien en claro que si algo le llegaba a pasar lo golpearía y así lo hizo._

 _No pudo terminar de contar que Kagura había huido cuando el puño de ese pelirrojo choco contra su rostro. Cayendo por el impulso del impacto, el joven Okita se sobo el labio sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre._

― _Te dije que lo haría― hablo serio mirándolo desde arriba._

 _Sougo no negó nada, el comprendía su culpa en los hechos. Kamui tenía todo el derecho de golpearlo. Él no se opondría a nada si es que le podría dar un indicio de su ubicación._

― _¡Kamui!― Nobume lo detuvo cuando intento acercarse nuevamente a Sougo para golpearlo otra vez._

 _La mano de ella deteniendo su mano derecha lo calmo bastante. Aun molesto decidió desistir, su esposa estaba en cinta, no quería estresar su embarazo por nada en el mundo. Refunfuñando quedo estático al lado de Abuto quien llego rápido por el llamado de la jovencita Imai._

― _Sé que es mi culpa… por eso la estoy buscando para…― el pelirrojo chisto la lengua y cruzo sus brazos molesto._

― _Kagura no ha venido por aquí― Explico Nobume antes de que su esposo de una respuesta mordaz. Reclinada a un costado de él, la chica de cabellera azulada le tendió un pañuelo para que limpie la sangre que brotaba de su labio. El golpe que Kamui le dio fue bastante certero y lleno de fuerza._

 _Mirando al piso desanimado por la respuesta de la mujer, pensó en una posibilidad de que ellos sepan o crean saber de su paradero. Tal vez… un lugar al que solía visitar con frecuencia mientras él la ignoraba._

― _¿Dónde puede estar?―pregunto taciturno._

― _Si ella no vuelve es porque no quiere― la respuesta de Kamui fue dura pero cierta. La hermana del pelirrojo no quería volver a verlo y se estaba escondiendo de él._

― _Kamui, por favor―pidió Nobume tratando de calmar los ánimos. El joven volvió a maldecir por lo bajo antes de girar su rostro en otra dirección, estaba tan frustrado como el Okita. La chica lo ignoro momentáneamente para centrarse en el problema central: ´´Encontrar a Kagura´´― ¿Buscaste por los alrededores? ¿Las plazas, parques, sitios de culto o alguna atracción?―pregunto a Sougo desanimándose al ver una negación por parte de él― ¿Qué me dices de la ciudad?― esa pregunta llamo la atención del castaño― Donde se criaron― explico al recordar la primera vez que se había encontrado con su anterior mayordomo._

 _Pero a pesar de recibir la dirección de parte de los Imai, Sougo no encontró a su compañera de vida. Lo único que descubrió fue el recuerdo vago de una vida carente de recursos pero llena de afecto._

― Por lo que veo aun no la encontraste― dijo desanimado el mayor de los hijos Kouan.

Con sus ojos azules centrados en el rostro de su cuñado, el chico con el cabello trenzado sonrió gratamente por haberle dado su merecido. Aunque lamentaba que Nobume haya llegado tan pronto, de lo contraria tendría una marca más duradera.

― No―acepto desganado― Solo me encontré con una habitación alquilada por otra familia― suspiro pesadamente― Kagura fue a visitar la casa de su madre un par de años atrás, pero nunca más volvió a aparecer― explico mientras tomaba asiento.

― No me sorprende, desde que era una niña ella se mantuvo alejada de nuestra antigua casa― explico mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Gintoki, quien seguía comiendo galletas en silencio ― Esa vieja no le daba permiso para ir a vernos― el asombro en los ojos de Sougo no era algo que lo sorprendiera, lo esperaba después de ver la mueca que puso al enterarse donde vivía la pelirroja en un pasado― Pero, supongo que esto también es nuevo para ti―tomo una galleta y se reclino en su lugar― Se nota que no estas al tanto de la vida de Kagura―

Sougo mantuvo el silencio, aceptando su error al no saber nada de ella. Prácticamente estaba casado con una mujer de la que desconocía su pasado. Eran escasos los momentos de los que ella le había platicado. Siempre que lo hacía, mantenía una sutil pared entre ambos, guardando parte de esos recuerdos solo para ella. Kagura ocultaba parte de su pasado a su esposo.

― Supongo que están en las mismas― hablo por fin Gintoki rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo ambas miradas hacia a él― El señor Okita no sabe nada de la joven Kagura durante su infancia y tú no sabes nada de su vida actual― el hermano mayor de su señora soltó un ´´ ¿Eh?´´ no comprendiendo lo que este quería decirle― Poco sabes de su trato diario entre esos dos. Hasta hace unos días vivía con tapones en los oídos para evitar escucharlos cuando hacían sus porquerías― mordió otra galleta antes de proseguir molesto― O las babosadas que hacían delante de todos, en más de una ocasión perturbaron los ojos virginales de Shinpachi y nadie hizo nada para arreglar eso― comenzó a gritar molesto.

― No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar― Kamui estaba más que asqueado por los comentarios de ese sujeto. No quería pensar en su hermana de esa forma.

Gin calmo su furia y dejo su galleta a un costado para sonreír calmadamente.

― En momentos como estos hay que olvidarse de ´´Quien tiene la culpa´´ y buscar lo que verdaderamente importa― esas palabras no iban solamente al mayor de los Kouan, sino que también al joven Okita, quien no había parado de echarse la culpa durante todos esos días pasados ―Kagura está esperando a ser encontrada y su familia tiene que unirse para ello― recalco la palabra ´´Familia´´ para que sintieran la imperiosa necesidad de mantener unidos los lazos familiares. Si bien la sangre no mantenía una conexión entre ambos, la relación con la hija de Kouka y Kankou sí.

.

Mirando al horizonte, ella espero a que el sol este próximo a descender para dar lugar a la noche. Desde que se alejó de su hogar hacia exactamente lo mismo cada día. Sentada entre las flores, esperando a que la noche caiga, susurraba una canción de reencuentro, entre dos amantes nocturnos.

― _´´ El lobo feroz, llego a la penumbra de mi cueva_

 _Y no, no quiere partir_

 _Estoy desolada y temerosa_

 _Ayúdame, a salir de esta invernal noche._

 _Solo tú puedes salvarme_

 _Por favor, estoy herida_

 _Necesito de tu protección_

 _Tu armadura de hierro y tus agiles movimientos._

 _Llévame lejos de esta desolación_

 _Arrástrame a la hermosa noche_

 _Luna y estrellas es lo único que necesito_

 _El castillo fantástico del mar, adiós mentiras._

 _Mi amado me ha venido a rescatar´´―_

Lenta y armoniosa, su voz fue cortándose con la tristeza de sus recuerdos. Se sentía más tranquila estando lejos de la mansión Okita, pero aún seguía pensando en esos hermosos días que había pasado con Sougo.

Acaricio su vientre y se maldijo por esa abrupta decisión.

― ¿Qué haces?―pregunto una voz detrás suyo.

Kagura no necesito ver más allá, sabia de quien se trataba.

― ¿Crees que fue imprudente haber escapado?― ignorando el cuestionamiento del hombre a sus espaldas siguió con sus divagaciones― No me parece justo que Sougo no sepa de que estoy gestando un hijo suyo, él está en todo su derecho de saberlo― se giró con pesar, cruzándose con los ojos azules de su progenitor.

― ¿Volverás?― quiso saber. Estaba entristecido por su hija, el destino no estaba siendo misericordioso con sus familia. Al menos agradecía que Kamui si este recibiendo un buen futuro.

― Aun no lo sé― volvió su mirada al frente― Pero no tengo muchas opciones. Después de todo estoy casada con él y escapar no es una opción― sonrió melancólica.

Ya imaginaba su vida al lado del hombre que siempre amo alejándose de ella. Lo había imaginado un millar de veces, pero en este momento las cosas eran muy distintas. Kagura no lo amarraría a ella, desechaba la idea de vengarse de él. Esta vez daría su brazo a torcer. Seria completamente asqueroso, pero dejaría en libertad a ese chico que a sus doce años la enamoro.

― El volvió a venir esta mañana― se acercó a su hija mientras esta se levantaba― Aun te está buscando― ella asintió levemente.

― Lo sé― acepto caminando al lado de su padre― Cuando este más tranquila iré a verlo― tomo asiento en el carruaje con la ayuda de su padre. El hombre cerró la puerta después de acomodarse a su lado.

― Sabes que puedes quedarte en la mansión Umibouzu todo el tiempo que quieras― el carruaje comenzó a moverse en dirección a su hogar.

― ¿Y ver tu triste vida al lado de Eromes?― pregunto irónica― Gracias, pero para eso tengo la mía propia― rio divertida ahogando las punzadas en su pecho.

― Solo era una propuesta― explico ofendido por sus palabras.

― No te preocupes papi, estaré bien― Kankou no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente.

La voz de Kagura era tan similar a la de su amada Kouka. Su sonrisa tranquila, incluso ante la adversidad le traía los recuerdos de su querida mujer el día en que se tuvieron que separar.

― _No te preocupes, todo estará bien― aun sabiendo que no volverían a estar juntos, que el compartiría su vida con otra mujer y que ella se quedaría sola con sus hijos, mientras el hambre y las carencias azotaban su vida._

― _Kouka― Si tan solo no fuese tan riesgoso amarla, el único hijo de Katsue seguiría a su lado hasta la muerte ―Si no estás a mi lado, por más que haya una multitud a mi alrededor… me siento solo― Estaba aterrado de dejarla, pero las amenazas a su familia no dejaban de llover. Su madre y todos sus allegados apartaron al lord de quien había sido su esposa, destruyendo lo que en un pasado fue._

 _Con el abrazo silencioso y comprensivo de Kouka, Kankou abandono su hogar para siempre. La marchita vida de Kouan Kouka no dejo de atormentarlo durante todos los días de su vida._

― _No te preocupes Kankou, estaremos bien― fueron sus palabras de despedida al momento en que la dejaba atrás._

Volviendo al presente, el lord Umibouzu se acercó a su hija y beso su cabeza con ternura.

― Eres tan fuerte como tu madre, Kagura―

.

Después de la visita del señor Imai, el Okita comenzó a deambular por la sala. Pensó que hurgando entre las pertenencias de su esposa encontraría algún indicio de su paradero. Lo primero que pensó fue en su dichosa biblioteca. La chica pasaba largos ratos de ocio delante de un libro. Tal vez un subrayado con tinta, una hoja doblada, algo encontraría, una maldita pista era lo que necesitaba.

Sadaharu se recostó al lado del sofá amplio donde su querida amiga solía sentarse. Con la ayuda de ese par de jardineros, Sougo comenzó con su búsqueda. Suzuran y Jiiya los ayudaban como podían, trayendo aperitivos y comentando lo que usualmente hacia su señora cuando se encontraba sola. Pero poco aportaban a su búsqueda. Kagura no salía con mucha frecuencia y, dentro de la mansión, solo rondaba el jardín y la sala principal.

Pasando horas, Gintoki ya no veía muy bien las letras, todo comenzó a tornarse borroso para su vista.

― Sera mejor que descanses un rato― aconsejo Shinpachi mientras palpaba su hombro, su amigo estaba hecho todo un viejo.

― Maldición―levanto la voz Gin mientras apartaba el libro de sus ojos. Sus ojos divisaron al empedernido Sougo, aun intentando encontrar una pista entre las hojas de esos libros ― ¿No sería mejor buscar darle algo a Sadaharu para que rastree su olor?― pregunto refregándose los ojos.

― Pasaron muchos días y Sadaharu no nos obedece― acepto de forma pesimista. Si bien eran dueños de ese perro, el bonito can de pelaje claro ignoraba completamente las palabras de ese dúo.

― Estúpido Sadaharu, deberías de buscar a Kagura y no estar holgazaneando― estiro su pie para patearlo, pero el animal se levantó de su sexta siesta.

Sintiendo la ignorancia de su perro Gin entro en cólera mientras este le daba la espalda y comenzaba a olfatear el sofá amplio de la sala.

Con dos ladridos sonoros, Sadaharu troto velozmente escaleras arriba en busca de lo que debería ser su dueña. Llamando la atención de Sougo, y es que estaban seguros que ella no estaba dentro de las instalaciones de su hogar, este se levantó escuchando las maldiciones y retos por parte del dúo de jardineros.

No necesitaron subir por la escalinata, el perro se encontraba descendiendo felizmente con una caja colgando de su hocico. Una hermosa caja caoba con un conejo pulido reposando en la parte superior.

Pasaron años desde ese momento, pero al menos ese dije le resulto muy familiar. Dejando la caja a sus pies, él se reclino para tomarla. Los retos por parte de Shinpachi y Sakata no se hicieron esperar, pero eso poco podía importarle al heredero de los Okita.

― ¿Y esto?―pregunto extrañado.

Sadaharu escupió, delante de él una llave que encajaba perfectamente con la cerradura de aquella enigmática caja. Ingresándola en las fauces de su cerradura, sintiendo el click al girarla, miro asombrado su interior.

― ¿Cartas?―esta vez fue Shinpachi quien hablo sorprendido del descubrimiento por parte de su perro.

Desplego una solo para encontrarse que era él mismo a quien iban dirigidas esas cartas. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

El sonido de la aldaba detuvo su lectura. Cerró con llave ese alhajero e indico a Jiiya que lo dejara sobre su escritorio. Su llave reposaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, esperando que aquella inoportuna visita desaparezca de su territorio.

Aunque la posibilidad de que sea Kagura era muy remota, no pudo hacer nada contra ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza. Llegando hasta la puerta sus ojos se curvaron creyendo que sus ruegos fueron escuchados, pero nuevamente volvía a caer contra los duros adoquines de la calle transitada de Londres.

Su esposa no se encontraba allí, Hongou Soyo volvía a aparecer en su vida recordándole la causa de la desaparición de su amada. La culpa comenzó a agobiarlo, ¿Y si tan solo hubiera aclarado las cosas desde el principio?

― Me alegra encontrarte, Sougo― la voz de ella se cortó con la mano levantada de Sougo pidiendo un tiempo para asimilar todo aquello. No estaba para perder el tiempo con ella.

― Lo lamento pero estoy ocupado y…― ella trato de evitar un rechazo seguro. Últimamente las palabras de él iban con más frialdad contra su persona y eso dolía como el infierno.

― Comprendo― lo detuvo antes de que intentara echarla ― Pero quiero hablar contigo― miro a un costado entristecida, trataba de conseguir su permiso para ingresar y expresarle todo ese amor que tenía dentro suyo por él ― Por favor― suplico. La desesperación se coló en su mirada y Sougo flaqueo nuevamente, aunque esta vez dejaría bien en claro que el amor que le había profesado en un pasado, no existía más.

Corriéndose de la entrada dejo pasar a su visita e hizo un gesto al resto de empleados para que los dejaran a solas. Tanto Shinpachi como Sakata estaban muy desconfiados de esa mujer, pero decidieron acatar sus órdenes. Una advertencia en la mirada afilada de Gin le dejo en claro que no dejaría pasar otro ´´accidente´´. Sougo asintió antes de quedar a solas, esta vez pondría un fin a esa extraña, y casi inexistente, relación.

― ¿De que querías hablar?― la voz ausente de su amado, el desinterés en su persona y la nula añoranza en sus ojos, todo comenzó a pesarle mucho más.

― Te espere, ¿Sabes?― el castaño levanto una ceja no comprendiendo a lo que se refería ― Durante la fiesta de la familia Isaburo―comenzó a explicar sujetando punzando ansiosamente sus uñas en su brazo derecho ― Durante esa fiesta de disfraces, ¿Recuerdas? Te di un papel con la dirección de mi hogar… yo esperaba que nos reencontráramos―

Sougo comenzó a hacer memoria. Era verdad, Soyo le había entregado un papel en la que se anotaba una dirección. Lo había olvidado, esa noche estaba lleno de celos como para recordar que era lo que la ex Tokugawa le entrego.

― Lo lamento, pero no me parecía conveniente― se excusó― Estamos casados y además…―

― ¡Estoy viuda!―levanto la voz sorprendiéndolo. Nunca se habría imaginado en que esa chica de cabellera azabache y ojos color café gritara tan simplonamente que su esposo había muerto. Sintió la frivolidad de sus palabras dejándolo estupefacto. Comprendiendo su error, Soyo intento volver a su máscara de niña buena ― A pesar de todo… aun te sigo amando―sollozo levemente― Nunca ame a Hisashi, no pude verlo de misma forma en que te miro a ti― rozo su mejilla con tanto anhelo que asustaba― Y sé que tú también lo haces, Sougo―

Rápido, saco la mano de ella de su rostro sin tener un poco de tacto. La imagen de Kagura con los ojos aguados y el rostro crispado por el dolor, lo atacaban clavando punzadas en su garganta. Ya no debían existir malentendidos.

― Me disculpo―se sentía una completa basura al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su vieja amiga. Ella no se merecía esa actitud de él, pero no quería crearle falsas esperanzas. Suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas― Ya tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta…―recordó las palabras de Soyo, unos momentos antes de que su esposa escapara―Y creo que ya no puedo esperar más…― los ojos de la chica se iluminaron creyendo en la aceptación de Sougo por sus sentimientos. Sentir como, de su boca, volvían a salir las palabras ´´Te amo´´ dirigidas hacia ella. La euforia y los nervios comenzaron a jugarle en contra y su pecho empezó a agitarse mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

― Sougo― musito en un jadeo, sintiendo su garganta seca. Estaba ansiosa por escucharlo.

― No te amo― fue como un balde de agua fría que la regresaba directamente a la tierra. ¿Había escuchado bien? Tal vez se equivocó. Ese ´´No´´ no debería de existir en su frase.

― ¿Qué?―pregunto tratando de asimilarlo― Pero… me lo has dicho muchas veces ¿Verdad?― lo sujeto de su camisa intentando buscar una negación en sus ojos. Con un simple atisbo de falsedad se conformaría, pero solo descubrió la pena al verla.

― Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero… no es lo mismo que en el pasado― acepto tristemente― Te quiero, pero como una amiga, una pequeña hermana― explico causando que la paciencia de Soyo comenzara a resquebrajarse― Yo… Kagura es mi esposa y…―

― ¿Tu esposa?― grito molesta sorprendiéndolo nuevamente― Ella no es más que una bruja que te lleno la cabeza de falsedades― estaba harta de seguir fingiendo ser una buena chica― ¡No puedes estar enamorado de esa…! ― volviendo a caer en sus propias palabras se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

Sougo se apartó de ella unos dos paso. Frunció el ceño molesto por las palabras hirientes hacia Kagura. Nunca lo hubiese esperado de Soyo.

― Creo que es mejor que te vayas― escupió con rechazo mientras le mostraba la puerta. Ella intento arreglar su error, mostrarle lo buena que era, que podía confiar en ella. Después de todo, la mala de la historia era Kagura, ¿No?

― Espera, fue un exabrupto y…― se mordió el labio tratando de buscar una excusa ― Aun hay mucho de que hablar, Sou…― este volvió a apartar su brazo cuando ella se le acercó para tocarlo.

― No hay nada de qué hablar― sentención molesto― Kagura es mi esposa y delante mío la respetaras― fueron esas palabras las que terminaron de desequilibrarla.

Las palabras de él, defendiéndola a esa mujer, a esa entrometida mujer. Algo comenzó a quebrar su cordura. Sougo no podía estar hablando enserio. Esa molesta pelirroja había destruido esa hermosa relación clandestina. Su romance, las palabras de amor que él le decía, las miradas que se deban, todo quedaba en la mismísima nada. Su amado ya no la veía absolutamente. Y en su lugar aparecían los ojos azulados de una bruja malvada, ¿Acaso el mal podía obtener la victoria? Esa pregunta no era necesario responderla.

De la frustración y el nerviosismo por volver a transformarse en la segunda opción de Sougo, ella comenzó a reírse. Era cómico ver como todos su movimientos, sus acciones secretas, todo lo que hizo por ellos no surtió efecto. Y Kagura volvía a ganar esa batalla nuevamente.

― ¿Realmente crees que estás enamorado de ella?― se mofo divertida― Sougo, no sabes todo lo que hice por ti…― se acercó nuevamente a él para enfrentarlo― ¡No sabes todo lo que hice por nosotros!― escupió molesta― ¡Mientras tú no te movías hice hasta lo impensable para poder estar a tu lado!― estaba harta de toda la situación. Si su amado tenía planeado abandonarla para siempre le causaría el mayor dolor posible.

Empujándolo con fuerza, consiguió tirarlo al suelo. Su mirada rojiza se sorprendió de la locura que inundaba el cuerpo de esa chica.

― Esa misma perspectiva tenia Kagura cuando comenzó a retorcerse de dolor― sonrió disfrutando del recuerdo― A mis pies, llorando y desangrándose sobre la alfombra― Sougo no comprendía que era lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Kagura?― ¿Sabes? Si esa maldita bruja no puede tener hijos…― mostro sus dientes con sumo deleite ― Es porque esa tarde, dos años atrás, ella perdió al primer heredero Okita gracias a mi―

― ¿Qué…?―

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ¿En qué momento Kagura…? No, no era verdad, Sougo estaba en una completa negación. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no notara nada de aquello? En qué lugar estaba para no notarlo.

― Fue lo más placentero que vi en mi vida―siguió sin detenerse a escucharlo― Es una maldita pena que ella no haya muerto, a pesar de que me asegure de llenar sus alimentos de hierbas, Kagura siguió respirando―

― ¿Tu mataste a…?―

― Tu hijo― escupió con asco― Ese niño no merecía vivir―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración** **:**

 **La canción que canta Kagura, es algo que me invente XD espero que les guste.**

 **Notas del Ficker** **:**

 **Bueno, hasta acá.**

 **El próximo capítulo tratare de publicarlo antes de que lleguemos a la semana XD pero como saben no puedo prometer nada XD**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **¿Qué opinan de esta Soyo XD? Esta medio loca, pero ya explicare todo lo que paso en el próximo capítulo :)**

 **Nos leeremos**

 **¡Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **Aclaración** **: Este capítulo tiene marcado a un costado las fechas de cada momento. Algunas estarán en negritas, ya que al finalizar la lectura hay un sumario donde se aclara a que capitulo pertenece cada fecha.**

 **Este episodio será una recopilación de eventos previos puestos desde la perspectiva de otro personaje que vio los acontecimientos que han ocurrido a lo largo de Ramé.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _23 de Julio de 1863_

 _Para Sougo:_

 _Hoy me hablaron de las obligaciones de una esposa._

 _Ya me habían dicho acerca de ello con anterioridad, pero nunca me lo explicaron a detalle como ahora. La verdad me sorprende todo aquello que debo hacer por ti. Y no me mal entiendas, a mí me gustas mucho, pero siento que realmente me convertiría en tu adorno si sigo con estas indicaciones._

 _No puedo hablar durante reuniones de culto, a menos que se me pregunto algo en específico. No puedo reprocharte, negarme, desacatar ninguna de tus órdenes. Vivo para cuidar de nuestros hijos. Mi lugar se cierra al hogar. ´´Debes complacerlo durante la luna de miel y todas las noches de sus vidas´´, no comprendí esas palabras de la abuela, ¿Qué tanto tengo que hacer? Debo actuar con decoro y sujetar tu brazo durante las reuniones. Caminar dos pasos detrás de ti y quedar en silencio con una bonita sonrisa._

 _Al verte quise poner en práctica una de esas enseñanzas. Me acerque tímidamente a ti y te tome del brazo. Te sorprendiste bastante. La abuela asintió por mi buen comportamiento pero tú frunciste tu ceño, ¿Estabas enojado? Me asuste y decidí soltarte._

― _Así no― murmuraste antes de volver a tomar mi brazo y buscar con tus dedos mi mano ―Así― entrelazando tus dedos con los míos, Sougo, no sabes lo nerviosa que me pusiste._

 _Te sonreí levemente y aun si la abuela estuviese presente te inclinaste un poco para murmurarme un ´´ ¿Te gusta?´´, no supe que decirte exactamente, así que te di un apretón afirmando tu pregunta. Una sonrisa tuya me basto para saber que comprendías mi sentir._

 _No sé cómo me miraba la abuela, que tipo de ojos nos observaban, pero puedo asegurar que alguien no despegaba su mirada de mi espalda. Esa sensación de ser observada no puedo sacármela. Pero estando al lado tuyo, poco me podía importar._

.

La familia Tokugawa era una de las más honestas y pulcras de la sociedad. Sin mentiras ni problemas, esta familia sabía llevar sus gráciles vidas hasta lo más alto.

Con un matrimonio base, enamorados el uno del otro como si fuesen dos adolescentes empedernidos, los señores Tokugawa criaron con todo su amor y dedicación a sus hijos.

El primogénito fue Shige Shige, un joven muy capaz, inteligente y con grandes modales que solían maravillar a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Por otro lado, diez años después, la señora Tokugawa volvió a concebir a un segundo bebé. Bajo el nombre de ´´Soyo´´, nació una linda niña de rasgos muy similares a su esposo. Poco tiempo tuvo que pasar para ver que la personalidad de la señora en esa niña. Risueña, activa y con una seriedad cuando era necesario, la pequeña de los Tokugawa se crio rodeada del amor de sus familiares.

Con su hermano Shige Shige siendo su meta a seguir. La persona que más apreciaba en el mundo y con quien jugaba casi todos los días. Y es que su amado hermano mayor tomo el camino de doctor, consiguiendo un posgrado. Con tan solo dieciséis años pudo ingresar (aunque sea una sola vez), al círculo más exclusivo de la elite. Ser un estudioso lo llevo a regodearse con hartos hombres de conocimiento.

Maravillado por ese mundo, él, tuvo que negar un viaje del que se arrepentirá durante toda su vida.

Su padre era un ferviente creyente que vio una gran oportunidad, para poder predicar sus enseñanzas católicas, cuando lo invitaron a viajar al continente del Sur. Ansioso por lo que descubriría pidió expresamente a Shige Shige para que lo acompañara.

La negación de su hijo a tal viaje, provoco que su esposa decida viajar en su lugar. A pesar de no gustarle lo desconocido, de sentir la incomodidad al viajar tan lejos, ella no quería dejarlo solo en un viaje como aquel.

Soyo quedo al cuidado de su hermano, maravillándose con la fantasía que los cuentos le proporcionaban. La idea de una princesa enamorada de un joven y apuesto príncipe la maravillaban. Las historias de amor imposible, donde los enamorados ganaban contra la bruja de turno eran de los cuentos predilectos de la niña. Vivir en una fantasía sonaba muy loco para ella, al menos así era cuando tuvo que comenzar a ahogarse en ella antes de soportar la triste realidad.

No pasaron siquiera dos meses, cuando sus padres volvieron de su viaje. La señora Tokugawa, infectada por un virus peligroso y contagioso, quedo en cuarentena tratando de soportar los estudios que se trataban de hacer para descubrir que era lo que le ocurría.

Pronto, las culpas comenzaron a inundar la mansión. Por una parte el padre de ambos niños comenzó culparse por la decisión que había tomado, mientras Shige Shige se decía una y mil veces que tuvo que haber viajado en su lugar.

El recuerdo de lo egoísta que fue lo inundo. Tomando la desesperada decisión de seguir investigando acerca de su enfermedad, el mayor de los hijos Tokugawa, siguió intentando cuando nadie quería hacerlo. Infectándose con ese virus, tanto madre como hijo perecieron.

A Soyo solo le quedaban sus cuentos de fantasías, una triste realidad, un pasado esplendoroso y un padre sumido en la depresión de un luto eterno.

.

19 de Diciembre de 1861

Cuatro años después de la triste y desgarradora defunción de sus familiares, Soyo acompañaba a su padre en un intento por conseguir nuevos aliados. Con la tragedia a cuestas, su padre perdió un gran número de amigos, socios y demás contactos entre los lord. Sus problemas económicos, inexistente hasta esos momentos, comenzaron a intensificarse. Estaba desesperado por conseguir una manera de mantener a su hija en ese mundo idealizado de los cuentos de hadas.

A menudo, su pequeña, le hablaba de ese hombre fuerte que la enamoraría y que su amor seria bien recibido por ella. Un joven que la salve de esas desgracias. El señor Tokugawa, prefirió alimentar sus sueños que verla en tal agobio como en el que él estaba.

Ese preciso día se hacía una reunión importantísima, una gran y majestuosa fiesta social. Arreglados como si fuesen miembros de la realeza, Soyo abandono a su padre en medio de una charla de negocios. Su idea era salir a caminar por el jardín, aun si el invernal clima se lo impedía.

― ¿Y esa niña quién es?― pregunto un niño llamando la atención de Soyo.

Atraída por la asombrada voz de ese chico, la azabache se encontró con unos verdes ojos deslumbrantes y una grácil cabellera castaña. Pensando que podría ser su enamorado, maravillada por tal descubrimiento, se quedó a espera de su acercamiento.

― No vayas, esa chica es la hermana de Shige Shige. Puede estar enferma y contagiarte― eran palabras dolorosas para la pequeña Soyo. Viendo las dudas en los ojos verdes del pequeño, el chico se quedó en su lugar escuchando a la niña a su lado.

Los murmullos entre esos niños comenzaron a dolerle bastante. Acelerando su paso camino hasta la puerta en busca de paz.

― No sean idiotas― se quejó otro― Ya están grandes para hablar de esa forma― sorprendida por escuchar a alguien defendiéndola, Soyo se giró buscando al autor de esas palabras. Los rojizos ojos de un niño un poco mayor que ella, mirándola con seriedad, sonrojo a la niña que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta y mantenerle la mirada.

― ¡Es verdad!―volvió a hablar el primero acercándose a la pequeña Tokugawa― Mi nombre es Hongou Hisashi― ella se presentó de igual forma sin prestarle atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el niño que la había defendido.

Apartándose tan rápido como apareció, ese desconocido se había robado su pequeño e iluso corazón.

.

 **24 de Marzo de 1862**

Desde ese primer encuentro, su vida había cambiado para mejor.

Su padre había conseguido mucha influencia en esa fiesta, no llegando al nivel de su pasado, pero sí que tenía grandes aliados. La mejora económica y social de su familia era muy importante y, aunque no se le debía atribuirse a él, para Soyo era gracias a ese niño desconocido. Desde que apareció en su vida todo había mejorado.

Los días que comenzó a encontrarse con él eran escasos. En medio de fiestas o reuniones de negocios, pero ninguno había entablado una conversación como se debía. Ese niño ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo observaban, mientras que Soyo era embargada por la pena, extremadamente tímida no podía acercarse a él en lo absoluto.

Okita Sougo era su nombre, lo descubrió en una reunión donde tenían que presentarse de manera formal.

― Me disculpo―su padre, Takahiro, había hablado dando una pausa en medio de la conversación― Pero tenemos una cita de suma importancia esta tarde― el castaño miro con desinterés a su progenitor antes de asentir.

― Comprendo, no lo molesto más― asintió comprensivo mientras estrechaba su mano enguantada con el lord.

Sougo se inclinó en una reverencia hacia ella para despedirse, al igual que ella.

― Nos veremos, joven Okita― musito.

― Sougo― no estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado de forma tan seria― Soyo, nos veremos― a pesar del nulo interés en su persona, esas palabras comenzaron a recrear una imagen, sacada de contexto, en la cabeza llena de ilusión de la niña.

Ella estaba más que enamorada de él, aun si ese chico no notara en lo más mínimo su existencia.

.

 **12 de Septiembre de 1862**

Si bien había comenzado a verlo más seguido, gracias al trabajo de su padre con el señor Okita, Soyo aún no conseguía hablar con él. Tirando por la borda su vergüenza, ella intentaba entablar conversaciones con él. Pero sus intentos eran rechazados por el castaño. Siempre estaba serio, molesto, manteniendo una distancia prudencial con todos a su alrededor. Sougo tenía un problema oculto, el cual no quería decirle a nadie.

― _Es privado―_ explico el Okita en una ocasión, varias semanas atrás.

Por ese tiempo, Okita Sougo pasaba la triste transición con su familia que los terminaría separando para siempre. Aun no se decidía nada, pero su madre comenzaba a sufrir del calvario en que su progenitor la estaba arrastrando.

Soyo comprendía que pasaba por un conflicto familiar, pero… ¿Cómo podría enamorarlo? Sougo era su príncipe, él la rescato de ese mundo hostil en el que comenzaba a sumergirse, y ella lo haría de igual forma. Si tenía problemas, lo arreglarían entre ambos. Esa era su forma de pensar.

Caminando cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, viendo como su padre seguía haciendo negocios para mantener a su destruida familia, Soyo se alejó del parque y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Una hermosa catedral abandonada, con vitrales de colores comenzó a cegarla con su luz cálida y pacífica.

Antes de perder a sus familiares, sus padres le enseñaban lo importante que era rezar, lo devota que debía de ser a sus creencias. Levantando su vestido ingreso en busca de una solución, tal vez sus ruegos lleguen por fin a su amado, eso era lo que más deseaba.

― Ahora no es necesario que finjas, sonríe de verdad― la voz de Sougo la detuvo. Parecía un llamado de un ángel dándole la indicación de que sus sueños se cumplirían sin necesidad de pedirlo.

Dándose vuelta sobre sus pies, sin haber llegado al altar, Soyo corrió hasta la entrada encontrándose con la devastadora imagen de su amado besando a otra chica.

Deteniéndose en su lugar, Soyo sintió su corazón resquebrajarse al ver como entregaba sus sentimientos esa desconocida.

― Es mi primer beso― volvió a hablar mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

Los ojos color café de ella, se dilataron por el asombro, el dolor y la agonía. Estrujo su vestido con sus puños aguantando la ira que comenzó a crecer en ella, un sentimiento poco experimentado.

― El mío también― le sonrió esa otra chica.

Su voz se transformó en el sonido más repugnante que pudo comenzar a escuchar. Nunca hubiese pensado que alguien más seria capaz de interponerse entre su amado salvador y ella.

.

15 de Octubre de 1862

Después de presenciar ese desgarrador momento entre Sougo y esa chica pelirroja, Soyo pasó días llorando por sus penurias. El dolor de perder a alguien más se colaba en su pecho lastimándola de manera grave y dolorosa.

Ella lo amaba, aun si dijeran que era muy joven para comprender ese sentimiento, la menor de los Tokugawa estaba segura de sus sentimientos por el castaño.

¿Qué tanto podía hacer? Si él estaba entregándose a otra chica, a una maldita bastarda que no sabía nada más que hacer que meterse en su camino. Los días llenos de penurias fueron transitándose en un silencio ahogado. Ya no quería volver a verlo, ni a él ni a ella. Soyo necesitaba paz, necesitaba descansar.

― ¿Qué ocurre hija?― entro un hombre de mediana edad con una bandeja en sus manos. Su tono suave denotaba la preocupación del hombre por su niña ― Sé que no he tenido tiempo para estar a tu lado, pero puedes contarme que es lo que te ocurre― acomodándose al lado de ella, sentado en la cama, la animo para que hablara.

― Es un tema de amor―musito deprimida. Sabía que su padre poco podría ayudarle en ese tema. Ni siquiera estaba segura si la escucharía con total seriedad. Y, efectivamente, su padre quedo mudo ante sus palabras

Ganas de reprocharle no le faltaban, pero prefería guardar la compostura y preguntar sobre temas más específicos para obtener su solución.

― ¿Cómo enamoraste a mamá?― pregunto alterándolo.

Mirando para varias direcciones, Soyo espero la respuesta de su progenitor. Poco sabia de la historia romántica que ellos habían tenido. Su madre murió cuando ella era muy joven y su papá no era de contar acerca de su intimidad, los momentos entre ellos los guardaba celosamente para él.

― Bueno… La verdad es que no fui yo quien lo hizo exactamente― acepto apenado. Sus pupilas se movían en varias direcciones buscando encontrar un poco de control― Cuando era joven fui bastante distraído. Me centraba demasiado en mis obligaciones como para ver quien estaba a mi alrededor― Su pasado era bastante bochornoso. Lo normal era ver a un hombre culto tomando las riendas del cortejo, pero su extremada timidez lo había dejado fuera de juego― Tu madre fue quien me conquisto. Sé que es poco convencional, pero debo agradecerle a ella de haberme abierto los ojos, de lo contrario me arrepentiría por todo el resto de mi vida―

― ¿Mamá?―

― Si, ella me conto que jamás se hubiese rendido, a menos que yo le diga ´´No te amo´´― rio entristecido al recordarla― Era muy persistente en sus objetivos. Aunque no había mucho por lo que pelear, a mí me gustaba, solo que no podía decírselo―acaricio su cabeza con cariño― A veces en la vida hay obstáculos que debemos surcar. Como decía tu madre, ´´A los villanos hay que derrotarlos´´― rio por las exageraciones de su esposa.

Si bien, en su vida nunca hubo un villano como tal, solo los estudios del señor Tokugawa que opacaban el interés de este en alguien más. Pero Soyo no comprendió de tal forma ese mensaje que su padre quiso darle.

Minutos después de que el hombre se retirara por un llamado de su mayordomo, la menor de los Tokugawa siguió pensando en las palabras de su padre.

― ¿Y si él no la quiere?―murmuro para sí, alimentando sus falsas esperanzas― Aun no puedo rendirme, ¿Verdad?― se preguntó― A los villanos hay que derrotarlos ― creyendo comprender esas palabras, Soyo se grabó en su cabeza una nueva meta: ´´Nunca me daré por vencida, Sougo´´

.

 **03 de Noviembre de 1862**

Como era de esperarse, gracias a su tenacidad, la chica de ojos café comenzó a esforzarse para poder tener más de una conversación con él. Pero, para su triste realidad su amado siguió ignorándola completamente.

Comenzaba a sentirse desanimada, hasta que esa tarde otoñal el joven Okita se acercó a ella para solicitar una pregunta. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron de tal forma mientras sus ilusiones comenzaban a crecer de forma exponencial. Tardo demasiado tiempo para asimilar que su amado le estaba hablando a ella.

― ¿Si?― impaciente por poder ayudarlo en lo que fuese, se levantó de su asiento desplegando la tela de su vestido.

― ¿Te parece lindo?― pregunto apenado mientras sostenía un precioso dije con forma de conejo. Columpiándose delante de su mirada atenta, Soyo sintió desfallecer al pensar que sería un regalo para ella. Pero sus ilusiones distaban de cualquier realidad ―Es para mí prometida― explico sonrojado, rompiendo la bruma rosa de su interlocutora― No quiero que sea algo demasiado extravagante… Creo que le quedara bien, ¿No lo crees?― él castaño podía imaginarse a la pelirroja llevando ese hermoso dije sobre su pecho, estaba seguro que resaltaría mucho en su pálida piel.

Por inercia termino dando una afirmación, manteniendo su vista vacía y fija en la mismísima nada mientras Sougo se alejaba de ella llevándose el regalo para su prometida.

Durante la noche de ese día se imaginó a esos dos bailando al compás de la música, dándose muestras leves de afecto. Miradas comprensivas, manos entrelazadas, abrazos cariñosos, sonrisas cómplices.

― Él me ama a mí― musito en el silencio de su alcoba mientras golpeaba su colcho con fuerza.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y sus dientes se presionaron con fuerza aguantando las ganas de golpear a esa chica molesta.

Reprodujo en su memoria la única vez que él la miro fijamente a ella y nada más que a ella. El día de su primer encuentro, donde su amado la salvo… ¿Y si necesitaba estar en peligro para llamar su atención?, ¿Y si su personalidad no era acorde con sus gustos? Sougo tenía problemas, ella lo sabía.

Por la experiencia de ver a su padre entablar conversaciones sinceras solo con aquellos que padecieron sus mismas dolencias, comprendió que las personas cerradas podrían abrirse, únicamente, con otro igual… ¿Acaso Sougo necesitaba comprensión? ¿Él quería un igual? Su personalidad reservada era bastante parecida a la de su padre, aunque ese chico era mucho más severo que su progenitor. Soyo comenzó a idear una estrategia para enamorarlo, usaría a su padre para averiguar si sus movimientos serían los más acertados y así podría liberarlo de esa pelirroja, esa bruja pelirroja.

A partir de mañana averiguaría la manera de acercarse a él e investigaría todo lo relacionado a esa chica, la prometida de su enamorado.

.

01 de Diciembre de 1862

Después de días enteros de hablar con él de verlo más seguido gracias a la insistencia de ella, Sougo comenzó a dar su brazo a torcer. A penas estaba considerando aquella relación como una amistad, pero eso ya era un gran avance.

― ¿Qué harás el día de Navidad?―pregunto de pronto ella en medio de una de esas charlas llenas de monólogos por parte de él.

Soyo se había enterado de la repentina expulsión de su madre de la mansión Okita. Estaba más que claro que el castaño no le diría ni una palabra así que tuvo que conseguir esa información por otros medios. En aquella época las paredes hablaban, el murmullo de los hechos corrían y de apoco la verdad se escabulliría. Su tiempo en la mansión Okita se extendió de sobremanera, gracias a su cercanía con el menor, por lo que no necesito de mayores esfuerzos que averiguar lo que ocurría.

Si bien, en un pasado era muy distraída ahora mantenía todos sus sentidos en alerta por si las dudas.

― Tenemos una cena en la mansión Umibouzu― sus palabras demostraban desgana, pero sus ojos y expresiones lo exponían claramente. Él estaba ansioso por esa cena, aun si no quería aceptarlo, aun si Soyo deseaba ignorar esas señales― ¿Y tú?―aclaro su garganta, apenado por su estúpido comportamiento.

Soyo bajo su rostro dejando que las hebras de sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro. Llamando la atención de Sougo, ella sonrió al saber que tendría su atención.

― Solemos ser papá y yo―murmuro quebrada― Las fotos de mamá y mi hermano estarán en la mesa, compartiendo con nosotros la víspera de las fiestas― levanto un poco el rostro dejando ver una sonrisa forzada.

― Lo siento― había olvidado la tragedia de los Tokugawa. Ensimismado con sus propios problemas, se olvidó que no era el único que podía tener problemas.

― No te preocupes― hace días había comenzado a practicar un estilo de voz más suave, una tonada angelical y armoniosa. Sougo amaba la voz de Mitsuba, y ella sería como Mitsuba si es que la ayudaba a conseguir ser aceptada por él ― Espero que la pases muy bien―

Con los ojos rasgados de su amado, la chica comprendió que su plan daba frutos, al menos ahora él la miraba por más tiempo.

Dentro de poco capturaría toda su atención sin que se diera cuenta, solo debía ser paciente.

.

 **25 de Diciembre de 1862**

La noche de Navidad decidió pasar por alto la cena familiar con su padre. Incentivándolo a que beba alcohol durante toda la víspera del veinticuatro, ella logro dormirlo antes de que las doce se marcaran en su reloj.

Corriendo por la noche invernal de Diciembre, topándose con la desolación de las calles vacías de Londres, Soyo logro llegar a la mansión de los Umibouzu.

Aguardando en medio del frio, espero a que le abrieran la puerta. Con el sonido de la aldaba una mujer de edad avanzada la recibió en la entrada.

― ¿Se le ofrece algo?―quería decir expresamente a que había venido, su impaciencia e ilusión la alteraban demasiado, pero recordó que debía comportarse como una niña angelical.

Después de una sonrisa, unas palabras inocentes y un movimiento lleno de vergüenza de sus manos, la señora se sintió encandilada por la jovencita delante de ella.

― Soy amiga del joven Okita, ¿Podría hablar con él?― la señora asintió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Aguardando en el medio de la ventisca y la nevada, espero paciente la llegada de su amado.

― ¿Soyo?― la inconfundible voz de él llamó su atención, con una tierna sonrisa y sus brazos a su espalda soltó una leve sonrisa― ¿Qué haces aquí?― la cuestiono asombrado.

― Quería desearte feliz Navidad― no llevaba nada de valor, Sougo no era interesado así que no necesitaba darle obsequios. Con unas simples palabras desinteresadas conseguiría su atención completamente― Eres un gran amigo, espero que lo pases muy bien―

No necesito verlo, con sentir la mano de él sobre su cabeza sobándola, se dio cuenta que ese chico estaba preocupado por ella. Sougo tenía grandes valores y eso ayudaba a la azabache con sus tácticas de conquista.

― Gracias… tu también eres una gran amiga― dijo dudoso. Sus palabras eran bastante carentes de emociones. El castaño estaba teñido de las acciones de la chica. La influencia de su accionar cambio rotundamente la consideración de su relación. De un momento a otro paso de ser una chica con la que conversaba de vez en cuando a una supuesta ´´preciada amiga´´.

.

 **23 de Julio de 1863**

La relación entre el Okita y la joven Tokugawa se estrechó mucho más. A medida que ella le contaba de sus vivencias y perdidas, su amado comenzaba a soltar sus pesares con más naturalidad. Al principio solo era un monologo simple sin muchos detalles, pero con el paso de los meses, Sougo le explico del destierro de su madre y la enfermedad de su hermana. Su desprecio con su padre y su inesperado compromiso con la hija de los Umibouzu.

― ¿Miente?―pregunto de forma inocente la chica.

― Si―tomo un tiempo antes de proseguir― Todo el tiempo, ella no es sincera― no parecía molesto, más bien curioso. Okita Sougo quería conocer a su prometida más a fondo.

― ¿Acaso no te quiere?―

― ¿A qué te refieres?― pregunto extrañado― Yo creo que si lo hace…― mirando a un costado mientras intentaba disimular la curvatura de su sonrisa ― Ella tiene que ser como la sociedad dice. Con que pueda verla siendo sincera de vez en cuando estará bien― sin querer ocultarlo sonrió ampliamente pensando en ella.

― Pero… si ella te amara realmente…―hizo una mueca pensativa tratando de aparentar inocencia en sus acciones― ¿No se mostraría tal cual es delante de ti?, ¿De qué sirve mentir si tu compromiso ya está pactado?― comenzó a cuestionarlo. Buscaba la duda en él, no creía que lo conseguiría desde ya, pero la semilla de la duda comenzaba a plantarse.

― Kagura no es así― respondió seguro callando las palabras de ella― Estoy seguro―

Su mirada cortante la hizo detenerse. Comprendió que su conversación había terminado. Mordiéndose la lengua, maldiciendo una y mil veces a esa chica, Soyo siguió con otro tema mientras la respuesta de su amado seguía persistiendo en su cabeza.

Para cuando se despidió de ella, ya que tenía que ir a ver a esa chica, la azabache comenzó a planear otra estrategia. Una que destruya por completo la relación tan fuerte de ellos.

― Sougo me ama a mí―se dijo mil veces antes de volver a su hogar y llenar su cabeza con imágenes vomitivas de él y su prometida tomados de la mano ―Maldita bruja―

.

 **19 de Febrero de 1864**

Se suponía que era la fiesta de su padre, para celebrar sus logros, para que la misma Soyo pudiera estar a solas con su amado, pero nuevamente esa mujer estaba en el medio.

Su padre había dicho que los Umibouzu debían estar presentes, una familia tan poderosa como ellos eran necesarios para sus avances. La influencia del poderoso lord Kankou y su madre, una mujer muy influyente, merecían un lugar privilegiado en todas aquellas fiestas. Acompañados por la esposa del lord y la hija de ambos, la joven y bien educada Kagura.

Rápidamente, la belleza de ella opaco a varias chicas allí presente. Su piel, extremadamente blanca era un imán para los hombres. Con casi quince años, Kagura, atraía muchas miradas. Sintiendo la envidia y el propio desplazamiento de esa mujer. Soyo intento retener un poco más a su querido amigo pero este, cubierto por los celos que no quería aceptar, se alejó de su lado y solicito una pieza con ella.

― Buenas tardes, señorita Soyo― una niña, con aires de reina, se le acerco buscando una interesante conversación― Debe ser muy gratificante que la riqueza de los Tokugawa vuelva a crecer―comento divertida― Espero que no se enferme, no querrá que su padre vuelva a quedar al borde de la pobreza― ¿Qué tipo de comentario era ese?

― No la molestes― hablo otra niña― Se más educada con la anfitriona― la albina se acercó a ella y saludo grácilmente― Lo lamento, mi nombre es Asaemon. Y esta señorita a mi lado es Tsukiko, gusto en conocerla― se reclino en medio del baile.

Antes de finalizar con la presentación las voces comenzaron a hacer eco. Al centro de la pista, un feliz Sougo bailaba con una grácil Kagura. Las sonrisas tímidas y las miradas llenas de amor entre ambos atrajeron al público a su alrededor.

― ¡Que bonitos! ― Asaemon se acercó un poco más a la pista mientras se escuchaban hermosos comentarios acerca de la pareja.

Aguantando la rabia, sintió sus labios tiritar de furia. Sus puños se presionaron con tal rabia que podían sacarse sangre, si no fuera por los guantes que la cubrían.

Observando a ese montón de idiotas, deslumbrados por una simple danza, encontró la mirada severa de Katsue y la envidia en los ojos de Eromes.

― _Eromes no puede tener hijos― comentaron unos― Esa chica no es de ella. Seguramente es de una amante del señor Kankou―_

― _Es una vergüenza que una mujer no pueda concebir― se expresaron otros_

― _El señor Kankou es demasiado benevolente, tuvo que dejarla en ridículo en cuanto pudo―_

Eran comentarios tan comunes y desgarradores. Gracias a esa sarta de habladurías, la joven Soyo pudo comprender el poder de las palabras. Momentos antes de que esos murmullos comiencen a sonar con más intensidad, la señorita Eromes trataba de mantenerse lo más impasible que podía. Después de meses escuchando esas palabras, las consecuencias de ello se notaban, cada día la veía más ojerosa, triste y desganada. Su semblante estaba marchito por el dolor de sus sueños frustrados, la humillación y el peso de ´´Lo que una mujer debería hacer´´.

Si las palabras eran tan fuertes como se veía… ella las aprovecharía.

― Si tan solo vieran…―musito llamando la atención de Tsukiko― Que nosotros nos amamos, querido Sougo― parecía una conversación consigo misma, un lamento silencioso.

Soyo entrego esas palabras a esa chica envidiosa de la belleza sin igual de la pelirroja. Dentro de poco la noticia de un amor imposible entre Soyo y Sougo se divulgaría por todos los rincones. Sin darse cuenta, Tsukiko fue usada por Tokugawa Soyo para comenzar a esparcir un rumor que iría destruyendo a esa chica de apoco.

.

 **31 de Mayo de 1864**

A pesar de los esfuerzos por, según ella, ´´abrirle los ojos, Sougo seguía negando las palabras de su amiga con mucha insistencia. Comprendía que Soyo juzgara a su prometida por el simple hecho de no conocerla, pero para él Kagura no era así.

― Solo ve las pruebas―rogo una vez más― Sougo, yo quiero lo mejor para ti… pero ella…―enmudeció preocupada por su reacción― ¿Qué sucedería si después de casarte ella no es como tu esperas?― intentaba demostrarle que Kagura no era para él, que ambos eran muy distintos y no serían felices― Dime Sougo, ¿Por qué nunca le contaste de tu vida?―lo cuestiono tomando su mano― ¿Ella pregunto por tu pasado?, ¿Acaso le importa?― era severa como cada vez que hablaban de la pelirroja― ¿Alguna vez te dijo ´´Te amo´´?― eran preguntas dolorosas para él. Sougo comprendía que aún no existía una confianza como tal, pero esperaba creer que ella era una buena chica, distinta al estereotipo de esa época.

― Yo tampoco se lo he dicho―trato de escudarse aceptando su nula participación en expresar sus sentimientos.

― No puedes seguir negando esta verdad, Sougo― Soyo volvió a acercarse a él esperando a hacer contacto con su amado.― ¿Podrías decir, sinceramente, como es realmente tu prometida?― era una pregunto muy difícil de responder.

El joven Okita no estaba muy seguro de que responder, ella no era sincera y hace mucho que no se mostraba sincera.

― Kagura es… ― no podía describir algo que no veía. Ella era autentica cuando se veían solos, pero el tiempo comenzaba a escasear y los días que se veían era delante de Katsue. Enmudeció al notar que no podía responder a tal pregunta.

― Sougo―lo llamo sujetando su rostro― No puedes amar a alguien que no conoces― se acercó un poco más a su rostro― La confianza es lo que más importa y…― de un movimiento rápido la alejo de su cuerpo.

Preocupada por haber arruinado tal oportunidad, espero silenciosa a que él hablara.

― Hablare con ella―respondió seguro ― Le diré de mi madre, de mis problemas. Te puedo demostrar que a ella si le importo―

Esa tenacidad fue lo que lo mantuvo de pie por horas, esperando a que ella apareciera. A pesar de que estaba más que convencido de que aparecería, Kagura no dio señales de encontrarse con él. Aun si se lo pidió urgentemente.

Dolido fue en su búsqueda, acompañado por Soyo. Encontrándola en medio del jardín de los Umibouzu sonriéndole, a unos completos desconocidos. Sougo quería comprender que ella no había llegado por una causa de fuerza mayor. Pero… verla sonreír sin tapujos le recordó la causa del porque él jamás había contado su vida a ella. Kagura no era igual a él, no podía comprenderlo en lo absoluto. Pronto, las palabras de Soyo comenzaban a tener efecto sobre él.

Sin anunciarse por los sirvientes, ni despedirse de ella, é desapareció de la mansión de su prometida. Dejando atrás la imagen sonriente de su prometida.

― ¡Sougo!― lo detuvo en plena caminata― Lo siento, esto era lo que quería evitar― dándole la espalda, Soyo aprovecho el momento para sonreír feliz por sus logros.

― Tal vez tenías razón, Soyo― dijo aun descreído de lo que había visto.

Cabizbajo, con los puños presionados, él pensaba en lo estúpido que se había oído días atrás. Era verdad, ellos no se conocían, las mentiras los inundaban. Su relación era mera ficción, el trato que ella le daba a él… ¿Qué era real? ¿Cuál Kagura era la verdadera?

Lo abrazo por la espalda brindándole un poco de calor. Quería que no pensara más en esa bruja, que pensara en ella, en lo enamorada que estaba de él, en lo feliz que sería a su lado.

― Realmente lo siento, Sougo― musito reclamando que se diera vuelta― Pero… Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees―él la miro sin poder comprender en sus palabras― Comprendo tu pesar, tus dolencias y vivencias. Puedo acompañarte siempre que lo desees, te lo he demostrado en más de una ocasión. Soy sincera en mis sentimientos, todo lo que mi corazón dice te lo expresare siempre a ti y solo a ti― descreído de lo que ella quería decirlo espero a que terminara su confesión― Te amo, Sougo. Por favor dame una oportunidad―

.

 **07 de Octubre de 1864**

Si bien no había recibido una respuesta de su amado por aquella confesión, aun esperaba que olvidara sus sentimientos hacia esa maldita bruja.

El rumor de una relación entre Soyo y su amado había llegado a oídos de Katsue quien, molesta por ese comportamiento tan desvergonzado del joven Okita, fue a increpar al señor Takahiro.

Manteniendo alejada a Kagura hasta que todo se calmara y moviendo sus contactos para apaciguar esos dichos, la anciana ayudo –de manera inconsciente- a la menor de los Tokugawa. Con esa pelirroja fuera de juego y un Sougo dudando de la verdadera personalidad de su prometida, Soyo comenzó ganando terreno.

Pronto los sentimientos de ella comenzaron a crear una falsa ilusión en él. Su amor fantasioso fue penetrando en el confuso corazón del joven Okita.

― Te quiero― le dijo de un momento a otro. No era un ´´Te amo´´ él no lo sentía prudente aun, prácticamente no lo sentía, pero quería olvidarse de que en algún momento sintió algo por una chica tan frívola como Kagura. Aquello iba en contra de su educación, de sus valores.

Ignorando que no eran las palabras que ella deseaba, Soyo las acepto cambiando el significado en su cabeza, imaginando un ´´Te amo´´ en lugar de un ´´Te quiero´´.

No hubo un beso como en los cuentos de hadas, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera se tomaron de las manos, solo era un joven aceptando los sentimientos de ella por mera inercia.

― Yo también― respondió risueña sintiendo sus planes alcanzar la victoria.

Y es que siempre, el bien terminaba derrotando al mal.

.

 **08 de Agosto de 1866**

El tiempo pasaba y el matrimonio seguía persistiendo, algo estaba saliendo mal. Su plan siempre le aseguraba, de una u otra forma, que todo se cancelaria. Ya sea por la intervención de Kankou, la humillación de Katsue o la tristeza de Kagura, alguien debía de detenerlo.

Para su mala suerte, esa anciana supo detener esos rumores antes de llegar a oídos del lord Umibouzu. Por otro lado, Kagura seguía estando ajena a esa relación clandestina que comenzaron dos años atrás.

Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar el rumbo de ese destino, Sougo no podía casarse con ella. Sougo había explicado, miles de veces, que jamás se opondría a ese matrimonio. La educación de Mitsuba estaba tan arraigada a él, que no podía discernir de ella. Sintiéndose fastidiada por aquello, intento arreglar el asunto ella misma.

Después de semanas sin verse, por culpa de los estudios del castaño. Soyo, finalmente había decidido ir a su hogar y sorprenderlo con su visita repentina. Pero la visita, igualmente, inesperada de Kagura atrajo su atención. Ocultándose detrás de uno de los pilares, la vio caminar animadamente mientras ingresaba a la mansión Okita.

¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿A que venía?, ¿Qué buscaba hacer esa bruja con su amado? Manteniendo una distancia prudencial, Soyo observo el momento sorpresivo en que Sougo decía esas palabras tan hirientes.

― ¿Cómo esperas que me case con una mujer que detesto?―soltó iracundo a su cuñado― Realmente esperaba que Umibouzu no tuviera hijos― la azabache recordó la desesperación de ella, dos días atrás, cuando le rogo por que no se casara.

El castaño estaba más que angustiado, por fin lograba enamorarse de Soyo y terminaba encontrando una gran barrera, una llamada Kagura. La influencia de su amante se sentía en las palabras llenas de desprecio y odio hacia ella.

Ver la frivolidad de su prometida, día tras día lo había enceguecido. Kagura era una más del montón, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

― ¡Una bastarda!―soltó con desprecio― Si tan solo no existiera…― ver como el rostro angustiado de la pelirroja se crispaba de dolor era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Sentía la satisfacción dentro de ella.

Unas palabras más bastaron para conseguir que ella saliera huyendo de la mansión Okita sin ser vista por su amante.

― Soyo―el castaño estaba sorprendido de verla allí― Te dije que estaría ocupado y no…― ella detuvo sus palabras colocando dos dedos sobre su boca.

― Lo comprendo, me retirare. No te esfuerces demasiado, Sougo― sonrió complacida.

La escena de esa pelirroja corriendo completamente destruida y humillada era suficiente para sentirse dichosa. Borrando su incomodidad por la boda y la distancia que su amante mantenía con ella, la azabache salió tarareando una canción de victoria.

Ese era el mejor día de su vida.

.

 **23 de Noviembre 1866**

― Te amo―tuvo que obligarse a decir para calmar la angustia de ella― Aun si me caso…― no supo que más decirle. Las cuestiones sentimentales no se le daban muy bien.

Su querida Soyo solo aceptaba con angustia las migajas de amor que él le regalaba. Con la victoria de tener sus sentimientos, la chica se esperó un futuro agobiante, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de disfrute. Ella aguardaría hasta el momento donde su amado le pidiera para ser su amante. Una vez casado, estaba segura que él aceptaría tal proposición.

Pero… con el odio por esa mujer a flor de piel, Soyo ignoro todos los pedidos de él e hizo su aparición en plena fiesta de casamiento.

Si bien, dejo que esa bruja ganara la batalla, le demostraría que no había conseguido nada, en esa guerra ella se llevaba la victoria. Y es que Sougo la amaba. La azabache formaba parte de sus pensamientos y esa pelirroja solo podía soñar con ello. Su amado no sentía nada más que rencor y desprecio por ella.

Caminando entre los invitados, escucho como las mujeres y hombres hablaban de su relación clandestina con el recién casado. Era extraño como de una simple frase soltada en medio de una fiesta, el tumor corriera tan deformadamente. ¿Verse en los parques centrales? Con lo severo que era Takahiro, Sougo no podía dejar sus deberes a un costado.

Sonrió feliz al escucharlas hablar de situaciones tan perversas entre su amado y ella. Esto ayudaba a su plan. Soyo quería enloquecer a esa bruja, quería que sintiera esa humillación devorarla hasta la cordura. Esperaba muy pacientemente una importante escena, gritos, alaridos, llanto descontrolado. Kagura terminaría encerrada en las fauces de la mansión Umibouzu, alejada de su esposo, mientras Soyo aprovecharía esa grata oportunidad para entregarse completamente a su amado.

― Me disculpo por interrumpirlas― con una sonrisa fingida ingreso a la cocina. Reconociéndola al instante pensó mucho en las palabras que utilizaría― Felicidades por su boda― mintió presionando sus puños con odio.

― Gracias― respondió dudosa mientras dejaba a una Katsue de lado. La anciana reconoció al instante sus facciones, presurosa se acomodó al lado de la pelirroja intentando evitar un espectáculo. Advirtiéndole con la mirada, la anciana clavaba su mirada severa en la recién llegada― ¿Se le ofrece algo en especial?― esa era su carta de triunfo.

Kagura no solo era la mujer que se entrometía en su relación con el castaño, sino que era la única que le recordaba lo ilusa que era. Con solo mirarla podía recordar la realidad en la que vivía. Que Sougo aún no era de ella, que nunca pasaba tiempo con ella, que el único contacto entre sus labios fue motivado por ella y rechazado por él. Kagura le recordaba que sus sentimientos, aun si él los aceptara por mero impulso, no eran recíprocos completamente. Después de todo, esas miradas de enamorado solo se las había dado a esa mujer.

― Bueno, la verdad estaba buscando a Okita Sougo― quería hacerle el mayor daño posible, demostrarle que su esposo era solo de Tokugawa Soyo ― ¿Él se encuentra?―

― Claro, ¿Quién lo busca?― sonriendo internamente aclaro su garganta antes de responder con total felicidad.

― Tokugawa Soyo, un gusto conocerla―

El impacto de su revelación hizo el daño esperado, la recién llegada estaba más que satisfecha con la reacción de la pelirroja. Incluso, después de arrastrarla por todo el salón y encontrarse con su amado, pudo ver el dolor en los ojos azulados de ella, ¡Que placer tan desbordante era este! Una sonrisa angelical oculto la macabra mueca de felicidad. Soyo destilaba orgullo al ver como su amado ignoraba rotundamente a esa bruja y se acercaba a ella.

― ¿Por qué viniste?―pregunto en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la fiesta. Se suponía que Sougo debía echarla, pero quería que le aclarara esa incógnita.

Estaba muy feliz por verla, pero no era lo adecuado.

― Lo siento―se disculpó sin una pizca de arrepentimiento― Pero quería verte aunque sea una vez más, Sougo. Soy muy egoísta, pero… aun duele verte con ella―

Como siempre sus actuaciones de niña herida conseguían apaciguar el carácter serio de él. Olvidándose del tiempo, su amado se acomodó a su lado mientras trataba de calmarla.

― ¿Me amas?― pregunto deseosa de escucharlo.

― Si, lo hago―acepto con una tierna sonrisa.

Ella se sumió en la dicha y acepto volver a su hogar sin darse cuenta que Sougo jamás había dicho claramente las palabras ´´Te amo´´, sin que ella se lo pida.

Ella era el veneno que el castaño consumía día tras día sin darse cuenta. Con la abstinencia venía el estrés, con el tiempo la cura. Era cuestión de tiempo para que él vea la fuerza de esa influencia, de ese veneno en su cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 ***24 de Marzo de 1862: Capítulo 1 -Carta- (Kagura y Sougo se conocen)**

 *** 12 de Septiembre de 1862: Capítulo 24 -Carta- (Primer Beso de Kagura y Sougo)**

 ***03 de Noviembre de 1862: Capítulo 23 -Carta- (Cumple años de Kagura –Dije de Conejo-)**

 *** 25 de Diciembre de 1862: Capítulo 26 -Carta- (Primera Navidad Juntos –Kagura y Sougo-)**

 *** 23 de Julio de 1863: Capítulo 28 -Carta- (Se toman de la mano delante de la abuela)**

 ***09 de Febrero de 1864: Capítulo 22 -Carta- (Fiesta de los Tokugawa)**

 ***31 de Mayo de 1864: Capítulo 25 -Carta- (Kagura no puede llegar a su cita con Sougo)**

 ***07 de Octubre de 1864: Capítulo 27 -Carta- (Sougo comienza a esquivar a Kagura)**

 ***08 de Agosto de 1866: Capítulo 1- (Kagura descubre la relación entre Sougo y Soyo)**

 ***23 de Noviembre de 1866: Capítulo 4- (El casamiento Okita)**

 **.**

 **Notas del Ficker** **:**

 **Como verán, era Soyo quien manejo casi toda la historia a su antojo.**

 **El capítulo 28 lo dividiré en dos partes. Así que después del capítulo 29, faltarían 5 capítulos para acabar.**

 **Creo que es mejor así, pensé mucho en la comodidad de ustedes XD espero que no les moleste.**

 **Nos leeremos muy pronto,**

 **¡Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **.**

 **Aclaración** **: Este capítulo tiene marcado a un costado las fechas de cada momento. Algunas estarán en negritas, ya que al finalizar la lectura hay un sumario donde se aclara a que capitulo pertenece cada fecha.**

 **Este episodio será una recopilación de eventos previos puestos desde la perspectiva de otro personaje que vio los acontecimientos que han ocurrido a lo largo de Ramé.**

 **Advertencia** **: Como sabrán, en este capítulo se tocara el tema del aborto, si son sensibles tengan cuidado al leerlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _28 de Abril de 1865_

 _Sougo:_

 _Hola, perdón que escriba con este tipo de letra pero estoy bastante resfriada._

 _Mi fiebre no ha bajado y el medico asegura que me pondré bien dentro de poco, solo es cuestión de tiempo._

 _No nos hemos visto mucho últimamente, desearía tenerte a mi lado aunque sea un poco._

 _Mi cabeza duele y mis parpados pesan, esta carta será la más rápida que escriba. No debería de estar levantada, pero el sueño que tuve hace unos momentos me dejo con la intriga de saber que pasaría y el miedo de dejarlo caer en el olvido._

 _Fue extraño. Se trataba de una mujer, una pirata de altamar que surcaba los mares entre olas y destructivas tormentas. Era una rufiana que buscaba apoderarse de la riqueza que el príncipe, de su ciudad natal, tenía._

 _En medio de una despiadada guerra entre marineros y lacayos, la sangre comenzó a brotar. Ambos se hirieron de gravedad. Con el cuerpo en un profundo letargo, pero su conciencia despierta, ambos se vieron en un profundo dilema._

 _Varados en un barco, a kilómetros de tierra, con cadáveres desperdigados por doquier y sin rastros de una brújula que apuntara el norte, no les quedo nada más que verse mutuamente mientras morían de hambre y sed. Sus heridas no cicatrizaban y su sangre se coagulaba. Expuestos al sol y a la muerte, comenzaron a crear un estrecho lazo entre ellos._

 _Ninguno quería morir solo. La compañía del otro, las palabras y comentarios mordaces eran todo lo que requerían para una muerte complaciente._

 _Ellos mismos se habían hecho daño, pero eran ellos mismos quienes necesitaban del otro para despedirse de ese espacio terrenal. Esperando a que las puertas del olimpo se abrieran para ellos, con el sonar de los clarines y el cantar de las musas, ambos perecieron en un amargo silencio._

 _¿Lo extraño? Ninguno fue capaz de confesar su amor con palabras. Sus ojos, ventanas de su alma, dijeron todo lo necesario por ellos._

 _Cuando desperté me cuestione muy seriamente, ¿Acaso el amor puede destruir tanto? Pensé que era algo mutuo, donde se daba el todo por nada, donde entregabas tus sentimientos a ese ser tan preciado y no tenías la intención de aguardar una respuesta afirmativa del otro._

 _Sé que los cuentos tienen mucha ficción pero, me pregunto, ¿Seriamos capaz de herirnos?_

 _Espero que no, quisiera creer que no._

.

09 de Enero de 1867

Hace meses se había hablado de una boda pactada entre los Hongou y los Tokugawa. La decisión fue abrupta y, para impedir mayores problemas, el joven matrimonio se conocería esa misma tarde, en plena boda.

Era una costumbre hacerlo, ayudaba a los padres a no tener que lidiar con las fugas de sus hijos. Cuando se conociesen seria sobre el altar, demasiado tarde para poder escapar, para decir que estaban disconformes con su pareja electa.

Soyo no lo creía, nunca tomo la importancia que debía a las palabras de su padre. Jamás pensó que Sougo la dejaría llegar al altar acompañada de otro hombro. ¿Dolor? No, no lo sentía. Su corazón estaba conforme con arruinarle la vida a la mujer a su lado. Con la idea de que su amado la miraba solo a ella le bastaba. Soyo sabía que debía ser paciente, que debía seguir esperando, el mal no ganaba, jamás y la luz al final del túnel terminaría por deslumbrarla.

― Acepto― dijo finalmente mientras los aplausos se daban en esa insulsa ceremonia.

Tal vez no compartía el altar con su enamorado, tal vez no lo había intentado verdaderamente, ¿Acaso tenía que buscar otras medidas? ¿Medidas más drásticas?

Sacando el velo de su rostro, los ojos color café por fin vislumbraron a quien sería su pareja de vida, su otra barrera para alcanzar la felicidad.

Los ojos de Hisashi se abrieron de par en par al verla, la reconoció al instante y al igual que durante su infancia se apeno por verla. Ella lo miro sin comprender, ¿A qué se debía tanto asombro?

Un beso basto para que la sacara de sus cavilaciones. Se lo imagino a él, a su amado. No lo pensó y respondió el beso.

´´Si tan solo fuese él´´

.

 **23 de Septiembre de 1867**

Con más de ocho meses de casados, Soyo había desarrollado su capacidad de imaginar sus hermosas fantasías. Cuando lo deseaba, y usando la apariencia similar de ambos, hacia aparecer el rostro de Sougo en lugar del tierno Hisashi. Se imaginaba besos de él, abrazos, palabras de amor, susurros y muestras más íntimas de amor.

Era una verdadera pena, Hisashi realmente la amaba. Había quedado deslumbrado, enamorado por su inocencia y sencillez. Su mirada denotaba el afecto desmesurado que le tenía, la miraba como si fuese una joya preciosa, un tesoro de incalculable valor. Tristemente ella solo creaba fantasías de un amor imposible.

Soyo solo veía pasar los días tan ansiosamente como si fuera una niña esperando por su cumple años. Desde que ese fatídico día llego no pensó en nada más que la celebración de su primer año para reencontrarse con Sougo.

Había aguardado meses, un año –más precisamente- para poder reencontrarse con él. ¿Y por qué no ir en su búsqueda antes? Verdaderamente quería que escarmiente un poco. Esperaba que la ausencia de su persona, los dichos de su boda y la añoranza por volver a encontrarse a solas lo hagan recapacitar. Un año de abstinencia… esperaba que Sougo le rogara por escapar.

― Es hora de irnos― aviso su esposo en la entrada de su habitación.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante se dejó guiar por el gran caballero que era su compañero. Hisashi era un buen prospecto de esposo. Un hombre tranquilo y compañero, que daba sus tiempos si lo necesitaban, modesto y servicial, un joven que no temía decir cuánto amaba a su esposa, de expresarse, de hacer la vida más placentera para su amada. Pero… para Soyo no era más que un estorbo al que debía soportar.

El amor no se compraba con detalles, Soyo no se sentía obligada a aceptar esos sentimientos como verdaderos. ¿Los usaría? Desde luego, pero no se enamoraría por ver al chico entregar su corazón a su persona.

Llegando a destino, ambos se anunciaron en la entrada consiguiendo el permiso de pasar.

Entre saludor y palabras de buena fe de algunos viejos adinerados, el matrimonio Hongou consiguió sortear todos esos obstáculos hasta llegar con los agasajados.

El impacto entre su mirada y esos hermosos ojos rojizos, le hizo sacar una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Su amado Sougo seguía queriéndola como en el pasado, la pena y el arrepentimiento se cruzaban por sus cristalinos ojos.

La mirada de ella, segura de lo que pasaba entre esos antiguos amante, ensancho su sonrisa victoriosa. No estuvo presente durante un año y aun así genero más de lo que esperaba.

― ¿Le molestaría si le muestro unas estrategias de negociación? Me gustaría escuchar su opinión― Hisashi volvía a interrumpir sus pensamientos mientras intentaba alejar a su amado de ella. Estaba a punto de pedir acompañarlos cuando esa mujer pelirroja hablo nuevamente.

― No hay problema, querido. Tengo mucho con que distraerme― con las palabras de Sougo intentando negar su pedido, esa bruja uso sus palabras para lanzarlo contra sus más grandes miedos. El joven Okita tendría una charla con el esposo de su amada. La sensación de asco era innegable, pero nada más se podía hacer.

Con ambos partiendo del salón, Soyo encontró un momento a solas con esa mujer para soltar sus palabras. El veneno transmitido a través de ellas era más destructivo de lo que uno podía creer.

Después de un simple monologo de cómo estaba el clima, la azabache, soltó la pregunta que tanto ansiaban sus labios. Regodeándose de la segura respuesta que recibiría, la chica se centró más en sus movimientos. Ella era una maestra de las mentiras, esa pelirroja no le ganaría en su campo.

― ¿Cómo va su matrimonio?― fastidio fue lo que encontró en sus pupilas.

― Excelente, Sougo es muy caballeroso y atento. Un buen esposo que se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de su esposa, ¿Y a ustedes?― mentiras, no había nada más falso que eso.

― Magnifico― mintió adrede, sobreactuando en sus gestos. Si la culpa y la pena consiguieron el amor en su amado, quería crear una falsa ilusión en ella― Sougo… debe amarla mucho. Seguramente le dice lo mucho que la ama al despertar, le acaricia la mejilla antes de despedirse…― Relato las acciones que su esposo, Hisashi, le decía. Su amado no era muy expresivo que digamos, pero si manifestaba muy sutilmente sus emociones, no podía usar sus vivencias con él para herir a esa maldita bruja― Una muestra de amor puro… un beso en la frente― rozo su frente con sus dedos. Esperaba demostrar cuan inocente eran sus palabras, que crea que se estaba dejando llevar, que no había malicia en su narrativa. Pero esa mujer era muy perspicaz, había captado todo de la peor manera posible.

Ella no enmudeció, le hablo de las muestras de afecto que él le regalaba. La sinceridad en sus palabras calaron tan hondamente en ella, que por un momento tuvo el impulso de querer matarla. Pero recordó… que aún tenía un As bajo la manga.

― Es una mujer afortunada… Un buen amante del que disfrutar― susurrando lo último, sin temor de que vea a la verdadera Soyo, ella despotrico sus deseos más profundos por su antiguo amante.

La mirada de odio de ella le dio el claro ejemplo de cuanto le dolía. Dejando pasar varios segundos, ella espero a que la dueña de la mansión se marchara. La derrota era muy dura, pero debían admitir que la única vencedora era Hongou Soyo.

― Lo es― Deteniendo la alegría de su interlocutora, esa mujer al frente suyo acaricio su barriga con una sonrisa soberbia― Nuestro bebe es la prueba de aquello―

.

01 de Octubre de 1867

Después de envenenarse de odio al escuchar como esa maldita y asquerosa bruja se mofaba de ella por el engendro que llevaba en sus entrañas, decidió que la mejor manera de apaciguar su malestar era con un plan.

Soyo no era muy conocedora del tema pero tenía, gracias a las amistades que frecuentaba, harto conocimiento acerca de algunas plantas. Su temor por embarazarse le llevo a consumir a diario de esas hierbas que le recetaban. Sabía muy bien de sus efectos secundarios y lo complicado que era manejarlas en las comidas.

― El consumo excesivo puede llegar a matarte, mal formaciones en tu descendiente, o incluso perder un bebé― explico una de ellas.

― No funciona de un día para otro, si no quieres quedar embarazada te recomiendo que lo consumas a diario― explico otra mientras le entregaba un catálogo de plantas verdes.

― ¿Consumir a diario?― ese era su única complicación, ¿Cómo conseguiría que tales hierbas vayan a parar a los alimentos de la Okita?

Su plan tenía una enorme falla y no sabía cómo cubrirla. Pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado cuando sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y su solución termino en la entrada de su mansión.

― Mis disculpas somos el matrimonio Ittou, el señor Hongou Hisashi solicito mi visita― sorprendida de ver a uno de los sirvientes de su amado, lo dejo pasar.

Confundida, pidió una explicación a su esposo. No comprendía en absoluto su visita, ¿Que podría querer de un par de sirvientes?

― El joven Okita me dio el permiso de invitarlos― explico tranquilo― Veras… el señor Ittou es un gran novelista, la última vez que fuimos a la mansión quede maravillado con su trabajo― una respuesta poco interesante para ella.

Hisashi era un hombre que se interesaba por el talento, sean pobres, ricos, o simples mercaderes. Si tenían algo para aportar a la sociedad, él gustaba en ayudarlos a expresarse como fuese.

Obviando la bondad de su compañero, Soyo se centró en la jovencita que quedo a su merced en la sala principal. Mientras sus esposos hablaban acerca de ese libro tan dichoso, la señora Hongou esperaba encontrar una marioneta en esa chica.

― ¿Quieres un poco de té?―pregunto servicial con una sonrisa armónica. Trataba de entregar confianza en la chica. Aceptando su solicitud, la azabache pidió dos tazas de té. Uno que calmara los ánimos y la volviera más permisiva, y otro de manzanilla, para la dueña de la mansión ― Dime Kirie, ¿Hace cuánto están casados? Parecen un matrimonio feliz― pregunto mientras servían las infusiones en dos tazas de porcelana.

― Lo somos― sonrió ampliamente mientras se acomodaba en esa suavidad de sillón. No estaba muy acostumbrada a esas sensaciones. El terciopelo y la seda era algo que solo podía imaginar. Sus manos llenas de cayos, nunca espero que sintieran tal suavidad― Hace poco cumplimos dos años― su sonrisa risueña se vio perturbada por su musculo facial tenso, algo estaba ocultando.

Soyo indicó que bebiera de su té, sospechaba que detrás de ese pequeño espasmo se escondía la solución de sus problemas.

Teniendo una conversación simple acerca de los libros que leía y demás simplezas, la antigua Tokugawa se sintió amenazada por el tiempo. Preocupada porque salgan de la oficina trato de volver a indagar en su vida.

― Anteriormente dijiste que se casaron hace dos años― espero a que con tranquilidad asintiera mientras daba el ultimo sorbo a su bebida ― Me preguntaba… ¿Tienen hijos?― ese era el dilema de toda mujer en esa época, presentía que ahí se escondía su fortuna.

Como espero, el acongojo azoto su rostro cristalizando sus orbes.

― No―suspiro dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa― Fue una imprudencia mía―acepto con pesar― Tuve que haber tenido más cuidado― sus frases sueltas intrigaban cada vez más a la mujer frente a ella.

― ¿Perdiste un hijo?― no pudo actuar, estaba ansiosa por encontrar a una persona tan trágicamente inestable para su plan que…

― Si―sollozo― Tropecé y golpee de lleno con mi vientre― cubrió sus ojos antes de comenzar a soltar torrentes de lágrimas ― Nunca más poder tener un hijo, yo…― su voz se quebró acongojada.

Acercándose a ella, intentando manipularla, puso su semblante entristecido para crear una comprensión inexistente.

― Calma, no fue tu culpa― sobo su espalda― Lamento escuchar esta historia. Toma un poco de agua, te sentirás mejor― entrego el vaso mientras le daba su espacio.

― Gracias― limpio sus lágrimas y regreso en si lentamente.

― Tenía pensado pedir tu ayuda… pero creo que no es bueno― se lamentó con fingido pesar, atrayendo la mirada curiosa y agradecida de ella.

Después de mostrase tan servicial con una persona de esa clase, estaba más que seguro que esa chica aceptaría ayudarla de cualquier forma.

― No se preocupe―trato de acomodar sus pobres ropas y limpiar su rostro con el puño de su manga― Si esta en mis manos, lo hare―

Eso fue lo único que necesito decirle para conseguir una disimulada sonrisa de felicidad.

Camuflando sus intenciones perversas con ayudar sinceramente a la esposa de su amigo de la infancia, Soyo entrego una pequeña bolsa de hierbas para la comida.

― Esto ayudara a que el futuro heredero de mi viejo amigo nazca fuerte― entrego la bolsa de papel― Tristemente no me llevo muy bien con su esposa, ella cree que éramos amantes― rio apenada― Pero solo tenemos un profundo afecto de amistad― sus mentiras se sentían vomitivas en su paladar.

― ¿Y ella podrá tener a su bebé gracias a esto?― miro desconfiada la variedad de plantas en su interior.

― Claro, esa chica es bastante débil, necesita comer sano. Esa enemistad que ella se creó en su cabeza impide que la ayude―tomo sus manos en un intento de imploración― No le digas nada de esas hierbas, ni de mí, solo dáselas, es por su bien―

Una mirada más a las plantas y la duda comenzó a esfumarse de sus ojos. Kirie tomo nuevamente las manos de Soyo y acepto esa importante misión. Los Okita habían sido muy buenos con ella y los apoyaría a como dé lugar.

Para la señora Hongou esto representaba un gran avance, después de todo ese niño no debía vivir.

.

 **19 de Noviembre de 1867**

Impaciente por ver su hermosa obra expuesta Soyo ocupo una tarde para ir de visita a la mansión Okita. Sabia por boca de su marido, que el joven Sougo no estaría, por un tiempo, en su hogar, eso bastaba para hacer un movimiento más antes de su llegada.

Su plan no solo consistía en las consecuencias del consumo de esas plantas, sino que esperaba dejarla en ridículo, exponerla en su incapacidad por concebir hijos, demostrar lo carente que era para obtener una familia. La humillación, la sociedad señalándola con el dedo, todo era parte de un plan para alejarla de su amado.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si esa jovencita Kirie hablaba? Absolutamente nada. En el peor de los casos, si ella se llegara a dar cuenta de su movimiento lo único que haría era echarse la culpa. La fina capa de cordura que esa joven tenía era más que suficiente para terminar cayendo en la locura, se echaría la culpa completamente. Soyo no sería acusada de, prácticamente, nada.

¿El señor Ittou? Ese hombre no podía moverse, él trataría de ayudar a su esposa dejándolo como cómplice sin serlo, desacreditando toda palabra que salga de sus labios.

Pensando en lo impecable que quedaría la escena de ese crimen, se acercó a la aldaba esperando ser bien recibida por su presa. Se esperaba, con el tiempo pasando, que una demacrada Kagura la recibiría en la entrada, pero no fue así, en su lugar se encontró con una dichosa mujer que se había encontrado con una pésima visita.

¿Su plan estaba fallando?

― _¿Segura que funcionara?― pregunto Soyo a una de sus amigas― No estoy muy interesada con tener hijos a esta edad― rio apenada contagiando a su público._

― _No te preocupes, son plantas muy confiables―aseguro la más instruida en el tema― Aunque, si estás muy insegura puedes beber de esto―entrego un pequeño tuvo transparente. En su interior, un líquido traslucido de color verde se encontraba llenándolo― Esta sería la última salvación― volvió a reírse._

 _Tomándolo con cuidado, lo analizo con interés._

― _¿Qué es?―_

― _Las hierbas del catálogo concentradas en este elixir―explico tranquila― Después de hervirlas y extraer el agua excedente conseguimos una solución a nuestros males― maravillada por las palabras de esa mujer roto el frasco de cristal con cuidado._

― _Pero debes tener cuidado―asevero su otra amiga― Con dos gotas serán más que suficientes―aclaro seria― Si rocías demasiado en la comida podría traer consecuencias adversas―_

― _¿A qué te refieres?― cuestiono interesada._

― _Aborto espontaneo, deformación del embrión, imposibilidad para fecundar o incluso…―dejo una espera para que comprendiera lo serio que era el asunto― La muerte―_

― _El consumo de este líquido podría traer la interrupción de esa fecundación, un leve sangrado y un total desconocimiento del aborto― explico la otra susurrando como si fuese un total riesgo― La madre seguiría su vida tranquilamente sin saber que en su interior todo está muerto― soltando un poco del humo de su pipa prosiguió― Una muerte silenciosa y un aborto a medias dejaría a la mujer en un total desconcierto― prácticamente le estaban diciendo que ese engendro se pudriría en su interior con ella, que su cuerpo no reaccionaria a la muerte de su primogénito y desfallecería junto a él._

Con el permiso de Kagura, ella se sentó en el mullido sillón mientras presionaba el frasquito entre sus dedos. Esperaba el momento idóneo para moverse. Aun no sabía si seguía gestando o si sus hierbas ya habían hecho efecto.

Con Mitsuba despejando la zona, ella pudo explayarse en su actuación de niña buena. Titubeando de tanto en tanto. Las palabras filosas de Kagura hacían tanto daño como las dagas que le soltaba a esa maldita bruja.

Después de puras habladurías, de palabras inocentes y falsas, Soyo hizo esa ansiada pregunta.

― ¿Cómo supo que…?―quería expresar su bondad en su voz, aun si no sentía mas que el vacío después de ser alejada de su amado.

Su interlocutora capto rápido su pregunta, y sin pelos en la lengua respondió mordaz.

― ¿Cómo supe que me era infiel? Las palabras viajan, señorita Soyo. Antes de casarme supe de su existencia― esa verdad, esa maldita verdad era lo que más la cabreaba. A pesar de estar al tanto del amor mutuo que se tenían la bruja de esta historia armo un plan para separarlos.

Aunque lo que verdaderamente la impacto fueron sus palabras al preguntar porque continuo con su boda. Escuchar por boca de esa mujer que esperaba la sinceridad desde el principio la hizo temblar de impotencia.

Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que regresara a la realidad. Kagura, al frente suyo, le estaba explicando que si hubiesen sido directos ella los hubiera dejado amarse… ¿Acaso Sougo nunca lo pensó de ese modo? Si bien lo había pensado en una primera instancia, había guardado esos pensamientos en lo más hondo de su ser. Sougo era quien debía anular el matrimonio, moverse por su futuro juntos, negarse a compartir una vida con esa villana.

Pero él no lo hizo, él prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada por ella. Ese choque con la realidad la cegó, quería destruirlo todo, a él, a ella, al fruto de ese matrimonio.

― Espero que el futuro descendiente de los Okita salga idéntico a Sougo. En la foto de la pared, Sougo se ve adorable― sus ojos mostraron su verdadera cara.

Kagura se giró a ver la pared señalada, mientras a sus espaldas Soyo sonreía tan espeluznantemente mientras dejaba caer gotas y gotas a ese té.

Matarla, quería que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. La odiaba con todo su ser.

Para su mala suerte no llego a disolver las gotas en el té. Eran difíciles de disolver, pero esperaba que surtieran efecto, aunque sea mínimo.

― No hay fotos de Sougo cuando era pequeño― musito al volver a verla. Los efectos tardaban horas en hacer el efecto deseado, pero con solo observar como bebía un trago de ese néctar, era más que suficiente― Y con respecto a nuestro bebé, dudo mucho que salga idéntico a su padre, yo también participe en la creación―

Con la aparición de Mitsuba y ese dichoso álbum, Kagura termino cayendo al suelo impactando contra la alfombra. Estaba más que claro que no fue su elixir el que surtió efecto, pero sabía de sobra que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

― ¡Kagura!― el grito de Mitsuba no la inmuto en lo más mínimo.

No oyó ni dijo nada, la vista deslumbrante que tenía a sus pies, ese espectáculo era lo que más la encandilaba.

.

26 de Noviembre de 1867

― ¡Fuiste tú!―el grito lleno de ira de ese hombre fue directo a esa mujer― ¿Qué le dijiste para que cometiera semejante atrocidad?― Ittou estaba más que furioso.

Su esposa había confesado darle hierbas de distintas especies a su señora durante las comidas. Soyo no solo había abusado de su vulnerabilidad, sino de su desconocimiento en ese tema. Aprovechándose de su falta de conocimientos la embauco con palabras dulces. Kirie prácticamente era la principal culpable en la muerte del heredero Okita.

Después de encontrar esas plantas y conocer su procedencia, sabiendo de la relación clandestina del joven Okita con esa mujer, no necesito mucho más para atar cabos.

― Muy inteligente, no me sorprende que tus obras se vendieran tan rápidamente― sonrió conforme ―No sé porque sigues siendo un simple sirviente después de tu debut― iracundo golpeo la mesa que lo separaba de Soyo.

― Le debo mucho a los señores Okita, gracias a ellos estoy donde estoy―respondió sintiéndose impotente― ¿Utilizaste la muerte de nuestro hijo para armar todo esto?― con la garganta quemándole, la mujer al frente suyo sonrió sin tapujos― ¡Contesta!― volvió a golpear sin importarle que lo echaran.

― ¿Y que pasaría si te digo que sí? ¿Me acusaras? ¿Serias capaz de dejar expuesta a tu marchita esposa a ser enjuiciada y encarcelada por su crimen?― se levantó de su asiento mientras lo miraba con soberbia― No lo harás, no lo creo. Serias capaz de encubrirla, impedirías que ella misma se culpe. La arrastrarías lejos de la mansión Okita para evitar que la consumiera la culpa―

Ittou se mordió la lengua. ¿Lo haría? Claro que sí. Era la segunda vez que ella se hacía daño y todo por no cuidarla como correspondía ¿Qué tipo de esposo era?

Pero… ¿Y la señora Okita?

Fue la decisión más difícil de su vida, pero no podía entregar a su amada.

Aunque dejo en el aire una promesa importante, aun si pasaran diez años volvería para tomar la responsabilidad de ella. Pero de momento tenía que ayudar a Kirie a sobrellevar esa culpa.

Por esta vez la victoria era para Hongou Soyo.

.

09 de Marzo de 1868

Dejando que los meses pasen, esperando otra oportunidad para moverse e impulsar la destrucción de ese matrimonio, Soyo camino tranquilamente por el parque central.

Esa tarde Hisashi estaría demasiado ocupado, una alegría para ella, cada día se le hacía más complicado imaginar a su amado Sougo. El tiempo que pasaba entre uno y otro encuentro era demasiado, habían días en donde no podía recordar su rostro aun si lo quisiera.

― Mira, es Hongou Soyo―murmuro una― Me pregunto si realmente estará embarazada― sin mirar hacia esas dos mujeres que cuchicheaban en la plaza, ella sonrió con satisfacción.

Soltar comentarios falsos de las cosas que mas carecía y anhelaba Kagura y que, ´´supuestamente´´, ella poseían la ayudaba a imaginarla en su estado mas deplorable.

Un embarazo inexistente, pero lo suficientemente real como para herirla.

― Hongou Soyo― la voz suave pero severa de la hermana de Mitsuba llegaron a sus oidos.

Girándose sobre su propio eje, la saludó cordialmente desplegando su educación refinada.

― Muy buenas tardes, señora Hijikata―su mirada seria no la detuvo en sus intentos por caerle bien ― ¿Cómo le va?― nada, esa mujer solo la observaba con rechazo.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?― pregunto sin vueltas

― ¿A qué se refiere?― recordaba haber sido descubierta por los ojos sorprendidos de ella. La hermana de su amado la observo con asombro y reproche el día en que Kagura perdió a su bebé.

Enarcando una ceja al escucharla preguntar lo obvio, Mitsuba decidió preguntar algo más.

― ¿Crees que esto hará feliz a Sougo?― seria, como jamás la había visto, prosiguió hablando sin dejarla articular una palabra― ¿Qué te ha hecho Kagura para que le hicieras algo así?― ¿Qué le había hecho? Prácticamente había nacido, con su maldita existencia alejo al hombre que más amaba de su lado― Mataste al hijo de Sougo―la impotencia se colaba en su voz― Creí que te importaba― su desaprobación era inminente.

Con tranquilidad y dándole una mirada pacifica, como si todo lo que hubiese dicho no le importara en lo más mínimo, se acercó a ella apoyando una mano en su hombro.

― ¿No lo amo?―pregunto burlona― Todo lo hago por nosotros― soltándose de un golpe de su mano, Mitsuba se hizo para atrás mirándola severamente.

― ¡No te vuelvas a acerca a ella, a Sougo, a la mansión Okita!― grito molesta.

No era una mujer que se exaltara, pero esa frivolidad con la que involucraba la muerte de su sobrino y a su propio hermano en medio de tal cruenta atrocidad la repugnaba.

― Esta bien, no me acercare a ella, ni a Sougo, y mucho menos a la mansión Okita― acepto tranquilamente sorprendiendo a la señora Hijikata― Después de todo…― volvió a pasar cerca de ella erizándole la piel― en el estado en el que estas… dudo mucho que puedas vivir mucho―

No era un secreto que la salud de Mitsuba era como un frágil hilo tensándose cada vez más con la llegada del invierno. Lo único que había que hacer era esperar que se terminara de cortar. Soyo era muy paciente para ello, esperaría tranquilamente, sería un regalo para esa mujer. La azabache jamás lastimaría a la hermana consentida de su enamorado.

.

 **15 de Enero de 1869**

Otro año tuvo que pasar para volverse a encontrar con él.

En plena fiesta de los Isaburo, la castaña lo encontró en medio de la multitud. Con un elegante porte y su perfil tan atractivo, tuvo que recordarse que debía calmar sus ansias de tocarlo.

Llevando un disfraz de príncipe, como siempre se lo imagino, su amado era el atractivo protector de sus sueños. Con esos aires de mundo medieval, peleando contra los dragones y brujas, salvándola de ese infierno de vida… Sougo era el hombre que amaba, anhelaba y rogaba por tenerlo a su lado.

― Me alegra poder verte, Sougo― deslumbrando con su disfraz de hada madrina, la más clara relación con sus fantasías, la joven Hongou se acercó a él recibiéndola una sutil sonrisa de su parte.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―pregunto a modo de saludo.

¿Cómo alguien querría destruir semejante relación? Eran un par de enamorados furtivos que ansiaban expresar su amor. Soyo no podía concebir la idea de que esa mujer que llevaba el apellido Okita tenga tantas ansias por destruirlos.

― Muy bien―tomo su saludo con total regocijo― Estuvo rondando un rumor hace unos días, espero que no lo hayas creído― las palabras esparcidas, no quería que le hicieran daño a su amado, solo buscaban dejar la diferencia entre ella y esa pelirroja.

― ¿De qué hablas?―

― Se habló de que estaba embarazada― el gesto que Mitsuba hacía con sus manos era casi una obligación hacerlo. Tenía tan infiltrado en su ser los gestos de esa mujer, solo para llamar su atención, que su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente sin pensarlo― Pero solo es un rumor―

― Comprendo―

Siguiendo con su táctica e ignorando la ausencia del castaño en esa conversación, decidió proseguir con su parloteo mientras su actuación de niña buena intentaba deslumbrarlo.

― Desde la última vez que nos vimos, hace unos atrás he estado bastante decaída, ¿Sabes?―suspiro cansada ― No tenerte a mi lado me ha entristecido, espero poder recuperarme, seguro lo hare, pero realmente me gustaría que nos encontrásemos―mostro un papel con la dirección de su hogar― Acá está la dirección ¿Crees que ahora podremos vernos más seguido?― guardándolo en el bolsillo de su camisa, sintiendo la musculatura de su cuerpo debajo de la ropa, Soyo no pudo más que ansiar ser visitada por su amado.

Pero fue cuestión de segundos para volver a chocar con la realidad. El cuerpo de Sougo se tensó casi de inmediato. Mirando a un costado, sorprendido y con la boca abierta, sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena ante su mirada.

― ¿Sougo?― pregunto curiosa mientras buscaba aquello que llamo su atención. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Pánico? ¿Asco? Soyo comenzó a sentir un remolino de emociones dentro de su vientre. La idea de perder nuevamente al hombre que más quería la aterraba. Que sea nuevamente esa repulsiva mujer era totalmente vomitivo. Rápido lo sujeto de su chaleco regando porque cumpla con su pedido― Sougo, tienes que ir a visitarme. Te estaré esperando― era su desespero gritando desgarradoramente antes de verlo partir sin inmutarse en verla nuevamente.

¿Acaso no la amaba?

Con el rostro desencajado, decidió arreglarse nuevamente el cabello mientras un temblor surcaba por sus manos, ¿A qué se debía tanto pánico? Sougo la amaba a ella. Su cuento terminaría feliz, con la bruja siendo derrotada, viviendo felices, ¿No? ¡Claro que sí!

Solo tenía que esperar pacientemente, como siempre, la llegada de su joven enamorado. Estaba muy convencida que la iría a visitar.

― Sougo, te esperare―

.

30 de Mayo de 1869

Con la agonía surcando sus ya cansados, la mujer sentada en el sillón con dos tazas humeantes de té, camino en silencio por el pórtico. La noche estaba cayendo, la oscuridad la consumía todo, no había rastro del brillo de la luna o el titilante fulgor de las estrellas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Si era un amor reciproco, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo mal? No podía concebir la ausencia de su amado. A pesar de esperarlo tan pacientemente por casi cuatro meses, su amado estaba ausente, sin dar siquiera muestras de aparecer.

´´ ¿Y si no te ama?´´ su conciencia la torturaba con esa pregunta tan descabellada. Eso no era necesario de responder. Se maldijo a si misma por pensar tan mal de su enamorado, ¿Cómo podría siquiera…?

― _¿Escuchaste los rumores?― en pleno jardín era muy común escuchar el cuchicheo de unos y otros, Soyo solo tenía que esperar sentada a que la información caiga sorpresivamente sobre ella._

― _¿Te refieres a los Imai?―soltó una risilla enamorada― Es muy extraño encontrar a un par de jóvenes enamorados en estas épocas― comento con sinceridad en sus labios, la acompañante de esa chica._

― _Bueno no me sorprende― prosiguió una tercera― Después de todo el señor Sasaki le concedió la elección propia a su hija―olfateo una rosa sintiendo el fulgor del amor en su vientre. Como si fuera una hermosa novela ficticia, donde esa inmoralidad del matrimonio entre un sirviente y una mujer de clase se concretaba con sumo éxito― Sera un simple empleado, pero es un hombre demasiado atractivo, Imai debe estar muy contenta―_

 _Sintiéndose aburrida por esa conversación poco importante para ella, se levantó del banco y camino tranquilamente antes de ser detenida por las palabras de una de ellas._

― _Eso es verdad―acepto la mujer que dio inicio a la conversación― Pero yo hablaba de los Okita― con solo nombrar ese apellido la detuvo en un instante. Tratando de disimular se acercó a unos tulipanes para observarlos, ¿Qué sucedía con ellos?― Escuche que tuvieron una cita hace algunos días― casi grito de pura emoción._

 _La elegancia de ambos, el misterio que cada uno inundaba, el matrimonio Okita podía ser de sumo interés para aquellas mujeres sumidas en la literatura romántica._

― _¿Segura? Yo los veo como el típico matrimonio desdichado― ese comentario calmo los nervios de la castaña. Era verdad, ¿Cómo podría significar algo aquello? Si Sougo… la amaba a ella, ¿No?_

― _Dicen que los vieron caminar por los jardines del centro―señalo el mismo lugar donde estaban― Por el circo y el teatro de sombras―aseguro nuevamente esa mujer― Puede que hayan tenido un mal inicio, pero nada te asegura que sea así por siempre―indico extasiada. La chica más entusiasmada de las tres aún no estaba casada, su compromiso también era por obligación y rogaba a los cielos que ese hombre sea el indicado. De momento solo tenía sus novelas e historias que ella misma se creaba usando parejas londinenses._

 _La mandíbula de Soyo quedo temblando de pavor. Él no venía porque estaba ocupado, por su trabajo, o al menos eso era lo que había usado de excusa para su infalible fantasía. Saber que estaba paseándose con esa mujer, muy feliz y alegre por tantos lugares públicos… que esa mujer no fuese ella misma, la enervaba de una manera sin igual._

 _De regreso para su mansión, comenzó a idear un plan para conseguir sus objetivos. Ya no podía seguir esperando más, debía ser más radical, la fuga al lado de su amado era lo único que aparecía insistentemente en su cabeza. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?_

― _¡Soyo, que bueno que has vuelto!― después de su visita al jardín el día anterior, su esposo, Hisashi la recibía en la entrada._

 _Fue ese momento de revelación. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de aquello? lo único que no le daba permiso para moverse con total libertad eran ellos, aquellas dos personas que los mantenían amarrados al suelo._

 _Hisashi. Si bien siempre pensó en Kagura como principal responsable de su desgracia, nunca le dio la suficiente importancia a su propio marido._

 _Debía deshacerse de él, ¿Cómo lo haría? Aun no estaba segura, pero no demoraría nada para completar su plan._

Dejando de lado sus recuerdos, Soyo espero paciente la llegada de su esposo. Con el cochero aparcando tranquilamente en un costado de la entrada de su mansión, la azabache descubrió los ojos turquesa de su compañero.

― Hoy me recibes tu―sonrió complacido al ingresar a su hogar

― ¿Cómo no hacerlo?― le devolvió la sonrisa después de recibirlo en la entrada ― La cena ya está servida―rio un poco mientras tomaba su chaqueta― Vamos a sentarnos juntos― con un eufórico asentimiento la acompaño hasta el comedor.

Atenta a sus alimentos, Soyo espero a verlo engullir una porción de ese apetitoso bistec. Con la carne en sus fauces, siendo masticada y saboreada por su esposo, suspiro tranquila. Era cuestión de tiempo ver como su cuerpo terminaba hecho un cadáver sobre la alfombra.

Evitando las sospechas ella también comenzó a degustar los alimentos. Fue una buena idea pedir que tengan todo preparado un rato antes de su llegada. Ordenando quehaceres diversos a todo su personal, Soyo se encontró libre de rociar sus alimentos con veneno.

Si tuviera un poco de sentimientos por él, seguramente sentiría pena. Verdaderamente Hisashi no se lo merecía, pero se había cruzado en su camino opacando sus metas.

― ¿Esta delicioso, querido?― sorbió un poco de su vino esperando la respuesta de su esposo.

― Mucho― se detuvo antes de responder. Últimamente su amada estaba bastante distraída y entristecida, le alegraba que ella pudiera sobrellevar esos problemas. Con una sonrisa feliz se levantó de su asiento tomando la copa de vino entre sus manos― ¿Ocurre algo?― pregunto al verla partir en medio de la cena ― ¿Soyo…?― ignorándolo comenzó a salir de la mansión.

Hace quince minutos que estaban comiendo, ya era hora para que surtiera efecto. Y vaya que lo hiso. No termino de cruzar el umbral de la puerta con acceso al jardín, cuando escucho el quejido de Hisashi y la vajilla estrellarse contra el suelo.

Los gritos llenos de preocupación de sus empleados, la voz alarmante de unos y el intento de socorrerlo de otros, todo era una dulce melodía para sus oídos. Soyo comenzó a tararearle a la luna mientras bebía de su vino con total tranquilidad.

Sería una noche larga, pronto tendría que exponer su semblante acongojado por días enteros. Pero el sabor de una batalla ganada, nadie podía sacárselo de su paladar.

― Muy pronto esta pesadilla acabara―

.

 **03 de Junio de 1869**

Estaba triste, demasiado al ver como sus esfuerzos habían sido para absolutamente nada. Su amado Sougo había rechazado su propuesta rotundamente con las palabras ´´Estoy casado´´.

Una vez más la muralla que impedía ver la luz volvía a crecer, advirtiéndole que esa barrera llamada Kagura seguía respirando jocosamente.

Pensó en rogar nuevamente, hacerle entrar en razón. El amor entre ambos era lo único real en aquella vida, Sougo no podía negar a ello. Pero, como si sus plegarias fueran nuevamente escuchadas, encontró un atisbo de hostilidades en la puerta de su oficina. Con el semblante crispado por el dolor y un periódico en sus manos, con la noticia de defunción de Hisashi en la página doblada, Soyo comenzó una estrategia mucho más nociva.

― Tú no la amas― a pesar de que su mirada no iba en su dirección podía ver de soslayo el acongojo en sus brazos tensionados― Yo lo sé, no necesitas aclararlo. Podemos irnos y ser libres juntos, Sougo enviude― aclaro eso ultimo solo para desencadenar una preocupación en esa pelirroja.

― Soyo, yo…― no podía dejar que volviera a rechazarla, Sougo tenía que apoyar su plan de alguna forma, después de todo era por el bien de ambos.

― No necesitas responder ahora mismo, piénsalo y después me das una respuesta, ¿Si?― pesar fue lo que encontró en sus rojizos ojos. Aun si manipulaba sus emociones con esa actuación de inocente cordero, la castaña nunca daría su brazo a torcer. Estaba a punto, a escasos segundos de abrasar las puertas de su final feliz, como para comenzar a dudar en esos momentos.

Caminando al lado de esa villana, ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa retorcida que denotaba su poca cordura, su mofa y felicidad.

― Sougo no te ama― saña y desprecio se colaron en medio de sus palabras venenosas.

Mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria salía de sus labios, la reciente viuda espero nuevamente a las afueras de la mansión Okita. Quería asegurarse que su plan había salido a la perfección. No paso mucho tiempo para que Kagura saliera de la mansión a toda prisa. Tomando un carruaje se alejó velozmente, dejando solo una nube de polvo.

― Que fácil eres de manipular, señorita bruja― se relamió los labios con gusto.

Era un gran placer no tener que volver a ensuciar sus manos con alguien más. No quería tener otra muerte sobre su expediente. La defunción de Hisashi seguía estando en investigación y, para tragedia de ella, todos en la mansión Hongou eran culpables.

Debía mantener la compostura por un tiempo más. Esperaba que su amado le correspondiera, temía que si no fuese así tendría que ir tras de esas hebras rojizas y acabar por una buena vez con la vida de esa insulsa bruja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 *** 23 de Septiembre de 1867: Capítulo 8- (Celebración del primer año del matrimonio entre Kagura y Sougo)**

 *** 19 de Noviembre de 1867: Capítulo 9- (Kagura pierde a su bebé)**

 *** 15 de Enero de 1869: Capítulo 15- (Fiesta de disfraces de los Isaburo)**

 *** 03 de Junio de 1869: Capítulo 26- (Fuga de Kagura)**

 **.**

 **Notas del Ficker** **:**

 **Con esto queda concluido todo el punto de vista del otro personaje esencial.**

 **A partir del próximo capitulo regresamos a donde nos quedamos.**

 **Espero que lo estén disfrutando.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30**

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 de Junio de 1863_

 _Sougo:_

 _Mitsuba había dado la brillante idea de jugar a las escondidas. No recuerdo haber hecho esto en el pasado, pero me sentí muy emocionada de hacerlo._

 _Admito que soy muy competitiva, así que busque el sitio más idóneo donde ocultarme. Un árbol ahuecado y seco seria el lugar ideal para ocultarme de ti, al menos eso fue lo que creí._

 _Estabas muy animado para jugar a esto, tenías una insistente sonrisa llena de soberbia en tu rostro. Aun me rio de ver tu lado más competitivo._

 _Creí que no me encontrarías, que pasaría la tarde antes de ser capturada. Pero a pesar de ser la última en atrapar, llegaste a mí de un momento a otro._

― _Siempre te encontrare― me dijiste tranquilo mientras ayudabas a que salga de mi escondite ― Por algún motivo puedo saber en qué sitio estas, Kagura― no sé si fue adrede pero me sentí muy nerviosa con tus palabras._

 _Comentaste algo más después de terminar el juego y proclamarte victorioso. Dijiste que hace algún tiempo, Mitsuba te hablo de lo costoso que es encontrar lo que más importa. Que a pesar del esfuerzo y el tiempo que lleve, siempre podemos cumplir nuestros objetivos. La satisfacción de chocar con aquello, verdaderamente valioso para nosotros, es infinita._

― _Por eso siempre te encontrare― ¿Fue una promesa? ¿O una confesión?_

 _Sougo, te apenaste muchísimo al decirlo._

 _Estoy impaciente de ver cómo me encuentras a pesar de ocultarme en los rincones más inhóspitos de la tierra. Porque sé que esa promesa no son meras palabras, tú me encontrarías a pesar de ser una aguja en un pajar._

.

6 de Junio 1869

― ¿Tu mataste a…?―

― Tu hijo― escupió con asco― Ese niño no merecía vivir―

Un vacío se creó en el tiempo mientras el trataba de asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras que ella le daba. Los recuerdos del pasado no ayudaban a disuadir ese dolor, ¿En qué momento ella estuvo embarazada?, ¿Cuándo lo perdió?, ¿Por qué no vio nada de eso?

Desolado por esa revelación que había escuchado, levanto su cuerpo impulsado por una fuerza sorprendente. La tristeza, el desespero, la angustia quemando en su garganta, y la impotencia adueñándose de sus manos, Sougo quería sacar a relucir lo dañado que lo había dejado. Ella pagaría por eso, pero él mismo estaba más que consiente que la culpa no dejaría su propio cuerpo.

Impulsándose con sus pies y manos, se levantó con la mirada fija en ella. El desprecio y las ganas de matarla no desaparecían de su iris, ¿Daño? Sougo estaba hecho añicos y lo único que más deseaba era hacerla sentir ese dolor agobiante que tenía en su interior.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella queriendo hacerle algún tipo de daño. Esa mujer se hizo para atrás, en un acto reflejo, mientras observaba que el cuerpo del Okita era tomado repentinamente por dos hombres, evitando así a que se le acerque mucho mas.

― ¿Qué mierda hiciste?―le grito antes de ser sujeto por Shinpachi y Gin en un intento de controlarlo.

― ¡Cálmate! ¡Esto no soluciona las cosas!― ese choque de adrenalina le propino una fuerza extra que batallaba con los cuerpos fornidos de ambos jardineros.

El esfuerzo que hacían para detenerlo era basto, Sougo realmente estaba sacado mientras la chica al frente sonreía soberbia y cansina. Sin esperar un segundo más, ella se despidió ¿Escapando de la situación? ¡No! Soyo tenía una mejor idea, una que había rondado hace días sobre su cabeza. Después de todo, ella si había visto la ruta de escape de Okita Kagura.

― ¡Shinpachi, da aviso a la policía!― el pedido de Gin fue acatado sin mayores inconvenientes después de controlar un poco a su jefe.

― Lo acompañare― dijo Jiiya mientras salía al lado de Shinpachi antes de cerrar la puerta principal.

Con la mirada cansada y ensombrecida por la tragedia que acababa de escuchar, él estaba vagando entre los pasajes de su memoria. Seguía forzando su memoria para encontrar un momento, una escena donde ella flaqueara por su perdida… pero no encontraba nada.

― ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?― murmuro en medio de su estado.

De soslayo se veía tan destrozado como arrepentido de sus actos. No existía nada de ese hombre molesto y perverso que estaba al lado de la señorita Kagura. Lo radiante había sido marchitado por el veneno en las palabras de esa mujer.

― Ahora comprendo… porque no quiere volver― desganado comenzó a hablar consigo mismo alertando al albino― Si Kagura no regresa…―se mordió el labio con odio― Es mi culpa― presiono sus puños mientras dudaba de sus acciones― Si ella no vuelve es por qué no quiere―las palabras de Kamui regresaron a su memoria como una daga muy certera― ¿Para que buscarla? Ella debe ser mucho más feliz que…― Gin se cansó de escucharlo tan depresivamente.

Con el perdón del orden jerárquico, jefe- empleado, golpeo con su puño cerrado la mejilla del castaño lanzándolo fuera del sillón. El impacto tan repentino no le dio tiempo ni a pensarlo, para cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido, Sougo estaba saboreando el gusto metálico de su propia sangre.

― No es momento de tirarse abajo― sin arrepentirse de sus propios actos, Gintoki extendió su mano para ayudarlo― Tienes que hacer algo muy importante, ¿O no?― Sougo lo miro sorprendido sin aceptar aun su ayuda― Tienes que disculparte con ella, arreglar las cosas. Recuerda que ella también está igual a ti y dudo que quieras verla tan devastada― después de limpiar el hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios, el Okita acepto su mano con una media sonrisa― Parece que los críos de hoy en día son mas idiotas que los de mi época― comento con fastidio mientras lo impulsaba para levantarlo.

― Supongo―acepto con cautela― Pero esto lo descontare de tu paga― se sobo la mejilla con una sonrisa de gratitud hacia él. Sougo volvía a centrarse en su principal objetivo.

― Me parece justo― palmo su hombro dándole fuerzas, el más joven sonrió agradecido, por poco y se olvidaba de lo que era importante.

― Y una semana sin galletas de Otose― añadió solo para hacerlo rabiar.

― Eso no me parece justo―

.

Bajando del carruaje, comenzó a dar zancadas apresuradas en dirección a la puerta principal de los Umibouzu. La aldaba se escuchó ruidosamente estridente. La persona afuera esperaba impaciente la llegada de su víctima. El fastidio en su cuerpo no se disipaba, por fin había encontrado el paradero de Okita Kagura y no se iba a contener.

Escuchando pasos al otro lado de la puerta aguardo a que le abran. Cerrando sus puños para aguantar las ganas de hacer estallar su ira, explayando su característica sonrisa, lo atendió la ama de llaves. Desconcertada por desconocer tal visita pidió unos segundos antes de redirigirse a sus jefes.

´´ ¿Tanto va a tardar?´´ se preguntó. La paciencia no era una virtud, al menos no para él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse revelando al dueño de sus males.

― ¿Kamui?― estaba más que sorprendido. El gran Lord Umibouzu jamás hubiese pensado que su hijo aparecería en su mansión. Ni en un millón de años lo hubiese pensado― ¿Qué haces por aquí?― no necesito de otra pregunta, Kankou podía sentir esas ganas de matarlo de un momento a otro.

Rápidamente sus opciones se vieron reducidas a una sola: Kagura.

― ¿Por que crees que vendría a la casa de esa vieja?―sin importarle mostrar un poco de respeto por su abuela, ese chico malhablado arremetió contra él― ¿Dónde está?― camino abriéndose paso por la entrada y buscando con su mirada azulada los ojos de su hermana.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― quiso saber al momento de invitarlo a sentarse. Como estaba previsto, su hijo mayor negó la hospitalidad de su padre.

Si bien la relación con su padre había mejorado notablemente desde la fiesta de los Isaburo, Kamui no podía tolerar al resto de integrantes Umibouzu. Todo lo relacionado a ese apellido era tan despreciable. El solo hecho de haber maltratado a su madre durante sus escasos años de vida era más que suficiente para clavarles una cruz por toda la eternidad.

― ¿Acaso importa?― pregunto molesto― ¿Se puede saber por qué mierda no me lo dijiste? La estuve buscando como un verdadero idiota, cuando siempre estuvo en tu estúpida mansión―

Después de encontrarse con Sougo y su empleado Gintoki, Kamui decidió ir a consultar a su calvo padre por su paradero. Pero, un carruaje sorpresivamente misterioso salió de allí. El cruce repentino entre ambos permitió al pelirrojo ver de soslayo el rostro inconfundible de su hermana en su interior.

― Vayamos a un sitio más privado. Sígueme, iremos a mi oficina―pidió tratando de calmar al pelirrojo. De ambos, su hijo era el más parecido a él. Su carácter le traía muchos recuerdos de su juventud.

Caminando en silencio, irritado y de muy mal humor, Kamui acato la orden de su progenitor dando un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

Ingresando a la dichosa oficina, perteneciente al segundo piso, Kankou se sentó detrás del escritorio invitando a su hijo a sentarse. Después de girar su mirada cansado de tanto misterio, tomo asiento esperando que le quitara todas sus dudas.

― Kagura me pidió que no dijera nada―

― ¿Solo por eso?―corto su explicación en cuanto escucho el principio de su excusa.

― Por favor, espera a que termine―pidió en medio de un suspiro. Kankou solo recibió una mirada hastiada de su hijo. Cruzo los brazos impaciente de escuchar sus insulsas excusas― Bien…―aclaro su garganta y alejo los escasos papeles sobre su escritorio― Tu hermana no me explico que es lo que ocurrió entre ella y Okita Sougo, solo me dijo que era algo inevitable y que él no tenía una responsabilidad como tal― las facciones del, ahora, Imai se suavizaron un poco. Aunque seguía estando molesto por esa decisión tan infantil de su padre por ocultar la verdad.

― Si no hay culpas, ¿Por qué se esconde?―pregunto modelando su voz sin mucho éxito.

― Ella quiere volver y lo hará, de hecho―aclaro tranquilamente― Pero decidió que lo mejor es calmarse y regresar relajada a la mansión Okita― esta vez fue Kankou quien cambio su semblante a uno serio― Tu hermana esta pasando por una etapa importante en su vida, necesita estar en paz. Si esperas verla, iré a buscarla al atardecer. Puedes acompañarme si gustas solo te pido que seas delicado con ella―

― ¿A qué te refieres con una ´´etapa importante´´?―enarco una ceja confundido.

Kamui no se iba a inmiscuir demasiado en sus problemas, él comprendía que había situaciones que cada uno debía arreglarlas por su cuenta. Su hermana le tenía la suficiente confianza como para solicitar su ayuda si esta era requerida o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba. Los años pasaban y ella poco y nada le pidió algo. Incluso sospechaba que su vida en la mansión no fue un completo lujo como ella lo hacía ver en sus cartas. Aun así, él no la molestaría mucho más.

Su fastidio radicaba única, y exclusivamente, a la preocupación que había generado y al silencio estúpido de su padre.

― Eso no es algo que no me toca decir―suspiro tranquilo― Preparare un poco de té, es mejor que tengas paciencia, tu hermana será quien te cuente de aquel importante detalle― Kamui cada vez entendía menos, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo al ver la sonrisa ensanchada de su padre. Al menos las noticias que su hermana le daría no parecían para nada desagradables.

.

Con la llegada de Shinpachi y el anciano Jiiya, la preocupación había escalado varios niveles más. Esa misma tarde se consiguió determinar a Soyo como causante de la muerte de Hisashi, su propio esposo. Lo que primero comenzó como un fallo cardiaco producido por el mal funcionamiento de su corazón, término siendo un asesinato. Con el frasco de cicuta entre las propiedades de Hongou Soyo y el extraño comportamiento de la viuda minutos luego de su muerte, declaración por parte de los sirvientes, fue acusada del asesinato del joven Hongou Hisashi.

Sougo tembló un poco en su lugar al escuchar las malas noticias de parte de su jardinero. Esto ponía en alerta a todos en la mansión. El escandalo que esa mujer hizo en su sala principal y el asesinato de su propio esposo, dejaba muy en claro hasta qué punto podía llegar esa chica.

― Podemos ir a buscarla por los alrededores― sugirió Shinpachi.

Si bien, ya lo habían hecho nada aseguraba que no podían encontrarla.

Con un claro asentimiento por parte de Sougo, estando a punto de salir, Sadaharu comenzó a ladrar insistentemente. Parado al frente del Okita, siguió insistiendo para que volteara a ver en la dirección que él señalaba.

― ¡Quieto, Sadaharu! ¡No es momento de jugar!―recrimino Shinpachi intentando que calmara un poco su ladrido.

Incapaz de librarse del insistente can, el castaño miro a sus espaldas encontrando la puerta de su oficina por debajo de las escaleras, al fondo de la sala principal. Quedo un rato mirando, trataba de descifrar que era eso a lo que se referia.

Como un flash altisonante en su cabeza, escucho el golpe seco de las llaves cayendo de la boca del animal. ¿Llaves? Rápidamente recordó ese alhajero lleno de cartas en su interior, el color caoba y el brillo rojizo en los ojos del conejo. Sougo tuvo muy presente que esa insistencia por parte de Sadaharu era por ello, por ese cofre de madera.

― ¡Sadaharu!― esta vez fue Gintoki quien se enojó al tener su cabeza llena de los ladridos de su fiel amigo.

― Tengo que hacer algo―musito el castaño silenciando la insistencia del perro― Vayan, los alcanzare en un rato―

Ignorando las preguntas de todos, Sougo se encerró en su oficina. ¿Qué tan importante era todo su interior?, ¿Porque tenían su nombre? Si iban dirigidas a él, ¿Cuál fue la causa para detener sus envíos?

Con llave en mano, volvió a ingresarla en el cerrojo escuchando una vez más ese suave ´´click´´ antes de abrirse. Teniéndola entre sus manos, se acomodó en la alfombra mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta. ¿Qué encontraría entre el pliegue de esa montaña de papeles? No lo sabía, pero estaba que descubriría el sitio donde su amada estaba.

Desplegando la primera hoja, Sougo comenzó a leer silenciosamente.

 _24 de Marzo de 1862_

 _´´Okita Sougo_

 _Hoy fue nuestro primer encuentro, fue un gusto conocerte al fin, en persona. Mi familia ha hablado muy bien de ti durante estos años, me agradas, tienes una buena visión de tu futuro y aspiraciones, espero haberte dejado una buena primera impresión´´_

Sougo releyó el primer párrafo nuevamente, asegurándose de que fuese su primer encuentro. Las memorias de su pasado se habían borrado prácticamente y lo único que quedaba en su cabeza eran los días de agonía de su madre y las reprimendas de su padre.

De Kagura… tenía memorias fugaces, de momentos lejanos. Eran sueños simples que aparecían como un rayo y desaparecían como la nieve durante el equinoccio de verano.

Leyó un poco más, buscando algo que llamara su atención, pero solo encontró uno de los fragmentos que más le llamo la atención.

 _´´Mi educación me obliga a ser una dama refinada, pero mi yo real es brusca e irrespetuosa, no soy un buen prospecto de esposa, según mi abuela, pero cambiare todo aquello´´_

Siempre había anhelado verla tal cual era, quería que se mostrara sin mascaras. Esperaba algo similar, que la propia sociedad fuese quien la privara de ser lo que ella realmente era. Pero… una parte de él había persistido, durante muchos años, diciendo que ella era como cualquier señorita victoriana, una mujer materialista y fría. ¿Por qué había pensado de esa forma? No lo sabía muy bien, ahora no podía concebir esa estúpida hipótesis.

Dejo esa carta y prosiguió con otras. El tiempo pasaba y la montaña de cartas abiertas se fue apilando. Sougo había descubierto lo apasionada que era Kagura, lo divertida y feliz, su –en ese entonces- prometida era una mujer muy agradable.

Recordar el primer beso que se dieron, el dije con forma de conejo, el baile durante la fiesta de los Tokugawa. Las promesas que le hizo y el incumpliendo de estas. ¿Hacerla feliz? ¿Estar a su lado por siempre? ¿Encontrarla cada vez que se extraviara…? Arreglaría todas y cada una de esas palabras vacías, Sougo daría hechos para que ella volviera a confiar en él y jamás vuelva a escapar. Cumpliría con todas sus promesas y, a partir de ese momento, ella vería la veracidad en sus palabras.

Pero cuando tomo dicha carta del 1864, durante el último día de mayo, quedo mudo por esa revelación. Ese día él quería confesar sus conflictos personales a su prometida y había solicitado una cita con ella, pero… esa pelirroja jamás apareció. Impulsado por Soyo, fue en su búsqueda encontrándose con esa chica a la que amaba, sonriendo tan felizmente, como si nada le importase.

 _´´Sé que querías hablar conmigo de un tema sumamente importante, pero mis familiares de parte de papá llegaron a quedarse durante unos cuantos días. Es parte de mi educación recibirlos con una brillante sonrisa y tener conversaciones elocuentes, aunque me disguste tenerlas._

 _Estoy segura que no pasas por un buen momento en tu vida, que estas sufriendo por algo que paso en tu vida. Te apoyo realmente, pero estos días no me pude acercar a ti._

 _La cita que me pediste, el día, el horario, el lugar pactado. Sougo, no pude asistir, lo siento._

 _Me hubiera gustado verte._

 _En cuanto se fueron, escape lo más rápido de la mansión´´_

Lo que siguieron a esa fueron cartas cada vez más y más dolorosas. La tristeza de ella por no poder verlo, por no poder encontrarse. La ausencia que encontraba en su persona, lo desgarraba. En aquellos momentos él había comenzado una especie de relación clandestina con Soyo.

 _´´Espero verte´´_ La insistencia en esas palabras comenzaron a pesarle, ¿Qué tan mierda había sido? Guardando la última carta que había desplegado, tomo otra más.

Era el inicio de todo, el momento donde su amada esposa había descubierto todo.

 _´´Hoy volvía a verte, es extraño encontrarte en casa, pensé que huirías con esa amante que tienes´´_ Desde el inicio se notaba la diferencia entre la Kagura risueña de las primeras cartas y la que ahora escribía con tanta ira acumulada que seguramente sería capaz de romper la pluma al trazar su gramática sobre el papel.

La sorpresa que recibió Sougo al leer que ella tenía noción de Soyo desde hace mucho tiempo lo helo. Era incapaz de no volver en el pasado y recordar su boda, la aparición inoportuna de ella y la insistencia de Kagura porque se fuera, cada vez todo tenía más sentido.

Sus ojos se entristecieron al pensar en la fiesta de los Isaburo. Esa mirada ausente de ella, Sougo era un verdadero idiota.

 _´´Te he visto dudar, te vi desgarrarme con la mirada, sé que no me quieres y sé que quieres detener todo esto para salir corriendo junto con ella´´_ Cada vez que leía una frase escrita de ella, recordaba a la chica con la que se casó. Lo odiosa que había sido durante sus primeros años… pero ahora descubría que gran parte de su cambio fue su culpa.

Acallando un quejido, guardo nuevamente esa carta. Se dio unos segundos buscando la causa por la que leía tan insistentemente esas cartas. Cada vez dolía más. El pasado era casi insostenible para sus hombros. Comprendía que a medida que avanzaba más y más, se encontraría con muchas cosas que no deseaba rememorar. Pero, ella lo esperaba y no la haría esperar mucho más.

Con cada carta que leía veía como el odio hacia su persona era basto, en aquellos días, el dolor que le causo su relación secreta la llevo a ser peor con cada día.

Descubrir que había continuado con la boda solo para hacerle daño lo hizo dudar. Tal vez, en un pasado la hubiese odiado por ello pero ahora, con la verdadera Soyo demostrando la saña de sus acciones, no estaba muy seguro de estar molesto. No compartía sus acciones, pero no podía juzgarla. Estaba muy descolocado de sus propias vivencias y la forma en que se enteró de su relación con Soyo pudo haberla influido. No sabía que palabras había usado esa anciana para que su esposa siguiera con la boda. Sacar de contexto tal situación no era lógico, no para él.

Gracias a esas cartas no solo descubría que su vida en la mansión Umibouzu fue un total infierno, sino que a muy corta edad termino separada de su madre y hermano. Su padre, el gran lord Kankou, no tenía posibilidad de hablar con ella en privado, y que su abuela administraba todos sus tiempos. Kagura no tuvo una buena vida. Tal vez fuese inmadura al dejarse llevar por las palabras prometedoras de su abuela, pero podía comprender que no paso su vida rodeada de personas que la influyeran positivamente. Su entorno había sido una completa bazofia.

Liberando de su sobre, la carta de los momentos previos a su boda lo dejo más entristecido que las anteriores. Estaba seguro que esto escalaria varios peldaños más de ahora en adelante.

 _´´Estoy terriblemente asustada´´_ Leer ese fragmento lo crispaba de dolor, _´´Quiero llorar´´_ Esa realidad era demasiado agobiante para él. Era tan desgarrador leer ese anhelo de ella por ver a su madre en medio de la fiesta, de que su hermano reclame que se detenga. Ver como Kagura era tan incapaz de hacerlo, pero que al mismo tiempo lo haría si ellos, si su familia, estuviese a su lado… era el llanto de una niña pidiendo por su mamá, un llanto que no era escuchado por nadie.

Ese día, Sougo se centró en sus propias lamentaciones. No se percató de nada más que de su propio sufrir. Ciego, no era capaz de ver que tanto ella lloraba en silencio. Ahora sonaba absurdo el pensar que él era el único en desenmascararla, cuando jamás se dio cuenta de toda esa realidad. ¿Desenmascarar? Él tenía una venda en sus ojos, no fue consiente de absolutamente nada.

Pasando por la el día de su matrimonio, Sougo prosiguió con la luna de miel. Era una carta demasiado espeluznante. El recuerdo de verla tan tranquila, lo había hecho pensar que ella si estaba al tanto de todo, pero no fue así. Ella no sabía nada, absolutamente nada.

 _´´Me aterre cuando me desnudaste, nunca me había sentido tan ultrajada en mi vida´´_ se mordió el labio como reproche.

 _´´Al verte arriba de mí, meciéndote en mi interior, vislumbre en tus pupilas un rostro que no era el mío. Eres fácil de leer, demasiado diría yo´´_ No podía tolerar esto, sonaba tan vomitivo ahora que lo leía, que sabía que ella se daba cuenta de sus estupideces.

 _´´No lo aguante, en cuanto todo acabo y saliste de mi interior salí corriendo en dirección al baño. Vomite por lo retorcido de todo aquello, porque no me estabas amando a mí, sino a Soyo´´_ Sus labios comenzaron a soltar pequeños hilos de sangre. Su pecho ardió como si él fuese Kagura durante esos años, comprendiendo su pesar y sintiéndolo en carne propia.

 _´´A pesar que el dulzor del amor sigue persistiendo en mi paladar, esperando a que me mires. No puedo creer haber escrito eso, permite que ría de mis estúpidas ilusiones persistentes´´_ A pesar de seguir con un plan de desprecio, su amada seguía queriéndolo. Se mentía a si misma con el fin de apaciguar ese dolor. En medio de sus escritos, solía escabullirse alguna palabra de amor hacia él que, rápidamente, trataba de ocultarla de alguna forma.

Las cartas avanzaban, con palabras punzantes, de regocijo y dolor silencioso. Mientras más disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, más se lastimaba ella misma. Todo fue así hasta que…

 _´´Estoy embarazada´´_ un sorprendente comienzo lo azoto de gloria desde el inicio. Pero, tristemente, la fecha escrita al costado de la carta decía mucho, ´´ _16 de Agosto de 1867´´._

´´Ese niño no merecía vivir´´ las palabras de Soyo se clavaron con más fuerza en ese preciso momento. Conocía el destino de ese bebé, aun así nunca estuvo preparado para leer lo que vendría.

Después de descubrir ese lado maternal de su esposa, del conocimiento que su hermana tenía sobre su hijo, de los problemas que acarreo Kagura para ocultarlo de momento, de escribir lo ilusionada que estaba por su bebé, Kagura, plasmo en una hoja lo destruida que estaba por la perdida.

 _´´Quince días pasaron desde que perdí al bebé, nuestro bebé´´_ Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus parpados se mantuvieron abiertos sin parpadear.

 _´´Me sentí culpable por ser tan inestable como para no mantenerlo con vida. Me siento culpable por no hacerlo. Me juzgue a mí misma por no cuidarlo durante estos escasos meses que estuvo en mi vientre, me recrimine por perderlo´´_ La culpa lo inundo de igual forma a él. Saber de su silenciosa agonía comenzó a quebrarlo. Inconscientemente comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras seguía leyendo todo su pesar.

La rabia al leer que la culpa era completamente de Soyo se acrecentó en su pecho. Presiono sus dientes con ira, arrepintiéndose por no haber sido más rápido y arremeter contra esa mujer en cuanto la tuvo en frente. Sin la presencia de Gintoki y Shinpachi… ¿Qué hubiese sido capaz de hacer?

 _´´No sabes el dolor agobiante que tengo, como me muero de dolor._

 _Había sido la más bella e importante ilusión que tuve, la más añorada, la más esperada. Me arrepiento por dejarla entrar, me arrepiento de no haberme fugado, por no decirle a mi hermano, cada vez que me pregunto si estaba bien, que no lo estaba, que no era feliz´´_ fue lo último que desencajo su estado calmado, Sougo comenzó a derramar lágrimas agobiantes, que gritaban en un silencio sepulcral todo lo arrepentido que estaba. Pudo tener la oportunidad de tener un hijo y había perdido todo.

Sin ánimos de proseguir, trato de calmar ese dolor en su interior.

A medida que avanzaban, desde ese punto crítico en el que ambos perdieron un hijo, Kagura se sentía más perdida que otra cosa. Su desprecio por Sougo iba menguando y sus sentimientos se apagaban con cada día que pasaba. Gran parte de esa calma se la debía a los señores Sakata y Shinpachi. Las visitas a su hermano comenzó a ser poco frecuentes, los días de tormento fueron cambiando por la dicha, la diversión, la alegría.

Quedando con un solo sobre, lo examino minuciosamente. No era igual al resto, la tipografía era distinta, variaba demasiado a la otra. No tardo mucho para darse cuenta que aquella carta no la escribió ella, sino él.

― ¿Que se supone que es esto?―se preguntó viendo su interior.

Con las marcas del llanto debajo de sus ojos entristecidos y rasgados, el castaño no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta que esa carta era demasiado importante.

Una carta que él le había entregado en mano hace algunos años, en la que hacia una promesa eterna a ella.

El sitio preferido de él, de su hermana, de sus seres más queridos…

― El campo de flores―musito anonadado.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

.

Faltaba poco para que su padre llegase a buscarla, debía estar preparada para recibirlo. Camino el trecho corto entre ese hermoso y escondido campo floral. Oculto entre un pequeño números de grandes robles y pinos silvestres, cerca de esa iglesia abandonada, a metros del sitio donde dio su primer beso, el llano campo de bellos tulipanes y crisantemos, un sitio colorido y poco transitado, se mantenía a resguardo de las visitas inoportunas de los empresarios acaudalados y deseosos de expandir sus empresas consumistas.

― Tal vez… hoy vaya a verlo―suspiro tranquila.

Con sus pulmones llenos del perfume de las flores, Kagura sonrió satisfecha de poder conseguir un poco de paz.

― Por fin te encuentro― la voz a sus espaldas la detuvo en su caminata de regreso.

Dándose la vuelta, la sorpresa la embarco, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

― Tú…―

― Hace tiempo que tuve que hacer esto―la rabia en su voz se intensifico, sus ojos repletos de odio la amenazaron― ¡Maldita bruja!―

Parada en la entrada de la iglesia, con una seriedad preocupante, Soyo se encontraba absorta en sus deseos de venganza. Si Sougo no podía verla, no era porque no la amara, era porque Kagura seguía influenciándolo.

― Lo liberare de ti―murmuro solo para ella, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja con calma― Hare lo que sea para terminar con todo esto, aun si me tengo que deshacer de ti―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero volver pronto con otro capítulo más XD**

 **De momento les agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Lastimamente no tengo internet (por el momento) así que no puedo responder los mensajes. De vez en cuando vengo a la casa de mi hermana para robarle un poco de internet XD y compartir el capítulo con ustedes XD**

 **Dejando eso de lado, nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana.**

 **¡Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **.**

 **.**

 _15 de Septiembre de 1863_

 _Kagura:_

 _No soy bueno para escribir cartas, ya he desechado alrededor de veinte escritos. Pronto rebosaran mi cesto de basura. Supongo que tratare de decir lo justo y necesario._

 _Hoy fuimos a un campo de flores y como te explique ese sitio significa mucho para mí._

 _Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre y mi hermana me han llevado hasta allí. Dicen que es el último pedazo de tierra pura y silenciosa. Puedes caminar por donde sea sin sentir los adoquines bajo tus pies, puedes pasear libremente sin escuchar el sonido de los clarines y los violonchelos de las fiestas, sin sentir las palabras punzantes de la sociedad clavándose en tu espalda…_

 _Veras, Kagura, mi familia está siendo resquebrajada de a poco y mi madre busca este sitio con mayor insistencia que antes. Aun no te digo absolutamente nada del tema, pero sé que me comprendes._

 _Este sitio es muy importante, como veraz. Mi hermana llevo a Hijikata hasta ahí, mi madre a una persona importante para ella. Y yo a ti._

 _No sé si soy claro, pero no es por el compromiso que tenemos, no son las obligaciones o la promesa familiar que hay entre nuestros apellidos. Kagura, esto es más íntimo, es una promesa sola y exclusivamente hacia a ti._

 _Nuestras vidas se unirán en cuanto este matrimonio se concrete, por eso quiero que volvamos a ese campo. Después de pasar por el altar, te prometo volver a tu lado a ese sitio. Cada año, cada mes, cada semana iré junto a ti hasta envejecer._

 _Kagura, es una promesa, por favor recuérdala._

.

06 de Junio de 1869

Con la sorpresa de verla allí, a metros de la iglesia abandonada, Kagura dio dos pasos al verla acercarse a ella. La experiencia previa estando al lado de ella no le daba mucha confianza. Soyo era peligrosa y no dejaría que otra vez sufriera de un aborto por su causa.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―pregunto causando que la azabache se mantenga quieta ― ¿Por qué vienes?― volvió a preguntar confusa.

Ya lo había dejado. Desecho su anillo de casamiento y toda unión que los mantenía juntos. Soyo ganó la batalla, era libre de quedarse a su lado, entonces ¿Por qué seguía molestándola?

― ¡Cállate!―grito iracunda mientras presionaba sus puños intentando no arremeter contra ella. Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, sino que aún no era el momento― No sabes por todo lo que pasamos―sus ojos destilaban el venenoso odio que sentía por ella― No sabes todo lo que sufrimos por tu causa, eres una maldita bruja que lo único que hizo fue interponerse en medio de nuestro amor― Kagura frunció el ceño al escucharla. Si bien aceptaba su parte de la culpa, la mujer al frente suyo no era muy inocente que digamos, era mucho peor que ella.

― ¿Bruja? ¡Mataste a mi hijo, nuestro hijo! ¿Y crees que yo soy la bruja?―aclaro molesta.

― ¡Ese niño nunca debió existir! Deberías agradecerme de no permitirle ver como su madre hacia infeliz a su… padre― le costó decir esa palabra. La idea de que ambos compartieron un descendiente la enfermaba.

― ¡No hables así de él!―provocada por sus palabras llenas de desprecio se acerco imprudentemente a Soyo empujándola con fuerza hasta tirarla contra el suelo― Era nuestro hijo, una parte nuestra, él era la muestra de que…―no era el sollozo o el dolor de recordar su perdida lo que la trabo al hablar, sino la claridad con la que empezó a ver todo en ese mismo instante.

Alejándose nuevamente unos pasos de Soyo, mientras esta se levantaba con más determinación de hacer daño, Kagura comenzó a reír levemente mientras comprendía la situación. La viuda de Hisashi se detuvo no comprendiendo su extraño comportamiento.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Fue como un relámpago centellando sobre sus ojos y mostrándole la claridad de los hechos.

¿Por qué Soyo estaba allí en una primera instancia?, Si ella se había resignado ¿Cuál era la necesidad de confrontarla? ¿A qué se debía esa actitud? No tardó mucho en encontrar una respuesta al recordar las palabras de Sougo.

´´Te amo, Kagura´´ apareció en medio de sus memorias. Con su pequeña sonrisa, con sus ojos centrados en ella, con la determinación de sus acciones acercándose a su cuerpo.

Recordó los suaves susurros mientras la desvestía, esos pequeños ´´Kagura´´ seguidos de gemidos y sonidos roncos que buscaba acallar con la boca de ella. Lo sudado y sonrojado por el esfuerzo, eran muestras de cuanto disfrutaba unirse con ella.

¿Cuánto más podía rememorar? Todo. Cada una de las escenas vividas desde su reconciliación. Sus sonrisas, sus gestos de preocupación al decir que estaba en una relación con Gin, su fastidio cuando lo dejaba con las ganas de volver temprano a la alcoba. Kagura comenzó a recordar cada gesto, cada minuciosa mueca que Sougo hacia estando a su lado. La intensidad con la que demostraba su sentir, todo era una muestra clara de que él la quería y aun así…

Y aun así dudo.

¿Por qué dudaba? Sougo no había dado siquiera una respuesta en aquella oportunidad, que era lo que la hacía flaquear, ¿Cuál era la causa? ¿Cuánto dudaba de Sougo?

― _Él te está buscando―_ Kankou se lo había dicho, su esposo estaba preocupado buscándola.

Recordar la cara de sorpresa del Okita, el miedo que se coló en sus ojos al largarse a llorar cuando intento ir detrás de Soyo… ¿Y si seguía tan angustiado como aquella vez?

― _Ya sabes que es lo que siente, no busques escusas, no te detengas más, Kagura ―_ los sabios consejos de Gin afloraron en su pecho trayéndole fuerzas.

― _El señor Okita no detuvo la boda a pesar de estar enamorado de otra mujer, no se movió por ella… Solo se está moviendo por usted ―_ Shinpachi y sus palabras la hicieron sentir segura.

― _Sé que me lamentaría… me lamentaría por siempre si no me hubiera casado contigo_ ― Sougo le había dicho claramente que no se arrepentía de estar casado con ella. Aun si una bruma de mentiras hubiese rondado sus primeros años de casados.

Calmando su risa, observo a Soyo como si se sintiera poderosa, mucho más que ella. Kagura no tenía palabras vacías en sus memorias, gran parte de las emociones que su esposo le había dado, iban acompañadas de acciones muy significativas. Ella podía verlo y recordarlo como el niño que consiguió enamorarla en su infancia.

Soyo no podía derrumbarla, no ahora que aceptaba las emociones que Sougo le había dedicado exclusivamente a ella.

― Él no te ama―le dijo tranquilamente a la joven al frente suyo.

― ¡Claro que lo hace! Siempre lo ha hecho, él siempre…― Kagura seguía persistiendo con su sonrisa victoriosa mientras el rostro desencajado de Soyo le daba la indicación de que iba ganando.

― No estarías acá si fuese así, ¿Verdad?―pregunto irónica― ¿Que amenaza puedo representar para ti, si a Sougo no le intereso?―

.

Impaciente, mientras el carruaje se mecía sobre los adoquines de la calle principal, Sougo estaba ansioso y preocupado a la vez. Quería encontrarse con ella a como dé lugar, explicarle todo como debería, disculparse por sus errores y sus promesas vacías. Enmendar la situación era una de sus prioridades.

A un costado de la carretera, el ocaso comenzó a cegar su vista. Por unos segundos pensó que había visto a una mujer sentada a su lado. El cabello trenzado y rojizo, una sonrisa de gratitud en sus labios y una mirada de aprobación. Pero el resplandor fue tan brillante que creyó que solo era parte de su imaginación ya que ninguna mujer estaba en aquel carruaje.

Con el sonido de los cascos galopeando mientras se alejaba cada vez más del centro de Londres, el joven Okita sintió su desespero con más intensidad, ¿Acaso ocurriría algo malo?

― Kagura―

.

― Nunca pensé que tendrías el autoestima tan elevado―respondió molesta la hija de los Tokugawa.

Con Kagura a unos metros pudo percibir como sus palabras perdían ese efecto en ella. Inmune a sus filosos comentarios, la pelirroja sonreía ampliamente sin inmutarse por nada.

― Eso mismo iba a decirte yo―respondió tranquila mientras los veía como los nervios de Soyo se crispaban― Seguramente te demostró cuanto te quería, con acciones y palabras―aseguro irónica.

― Claro que lo ha hecho, hemos sido amantes durante mucho tiempo, ¿Qué esperabas?― la fiera en su cuerpo comenzó a achicarse al sentir las inseguridades carcomerla. Nuevamente las penurias de su amor no correspondido volvían a salir a la luz, pero esta vez era frente a su peor enemigo.

― Seguramente te beso en más de una vez― volvió a mofarse con seguridad― Tuvieron sexo, lo viste desnudarse delante de ti, comprendiste lo divertido que es encontrarle esos pequeños lunares que tiene ocultos tras su ropa― se mordió el labio deseosa de ese hombre. Aunque si había una pizca de deseo, era más sus ganas de provocar a Soyo tal como esa mujer lo había hecho con ella.

Kagura no hablaba por hablar, no era como la azabache inventando palabras y puras estupideces. Ella si conocía el cuerpo de su amado, podía hablar largo y tendido de él, sin mentiras ni juegos.

Soyo la desgarraba con la mirada. Si pudiera hacerlo, la mataría ahí mismo. En ese mismo instante… era una idea demasiado tentadora para seguir postergándola, ¿No?

Arremetiendo contra ella, la empujo sobre el pasto intentando golpearla contra la tierra. Para suerte de Kagura y su pequeño bebé, ella pudo prever su movimiento e intento amortiguar su caída con sus propias manos evitando que el impacto lo reciba su feto.

― ¿Crees que él te ama solo por haberse acostado contigo?―le pregunto sujetando sus brazos con tanta fuerza que hacia incapaz tener una pelea contra ella ― ¿Qué tan zorra eres?― esta vez fue Soyo quien torció una sonrisa soberbia sobre la curvatura de sus labios.

Tan ensimismada por hacerle daño a Kagura, que no se percató de los movimientos que había alrededor de ella. Con sus ojos azulados, estando sometida a su fuerza e ira, la pelirroja siguió con el juego solo para dar un poco de tiempo. El pedido del policía, con su arma reglamentaria apuntando al cuerpo de la sospecho, no fue escuchado por ella.

Kagura podía escuchar el eco de un pedido de ese hombre uniformado de mediana edad. sus ´´Deténgase´´ se escuchaban tan lejanos, que por un momento pensó que estaba por perder la conciencia.

Soyo presiono su puño y apunto contra su mejilla, la señora Okita recibió el impacto mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarla de su cuerpo. Si disparaban, no quería estar en medio de la detonación.

Su mejilla no tardo en enrojecer por el golpe, molestando a Kagura. Estaba tan consiente de su bebé, que no se sentía muy convencida de intentar devolverle el golpe. Pero, si no podía lastimarla físicamente, mínimo lo haría con el poder de las palabras.

― ¿Qué tan zorra?― pregunto burlona, demostrando así que no le temía en absoluto― ¿Acaso nunca lo hiciste con él?―

― Cállate― la advertencia estaba en su mirada. Soyo era capaz de todo.

― ¿Nunca lo sentiste dentro?― las pupilas de la azabache se dilataron. Parecía un felino intentando cazarla. La despedazaría en cuestión de segundos.

― ¡Silencio!― grito rabiada.

― ¿Nunca se meció en tu interior?―

― ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!― fue ese grito ensordecedor el que impulso a su cuerpo a acercarse nuevamente. Kagura hubiese sido impactada con más fuerza contra el piso, hubiera sufrido otro aborto si no fuese por la pronta detención de ella.

Golpeándola desde un costado, el oficial la tiro contra el piso antes de acercarse al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

― ¡Quédese quieta!― grito apuntando contra su rostro― Queda, usted, arrestada― seguido de ese hombre, cuatro uniformados más aparecieron apuntando con sus armas a la sospechosa del crimen de Hongou Hisashi.

Kagura permaneció inmóvil, escuchando levemente, sin prestar atención, la voz de otro oficial preguntándole si estaba bien. Pero ella no fue capaz de responder, ni de asentir, no pudo siquiera dar señales de que había escuchado. La esposa de Sougo se sintió tan liberada al ver como esos ojos color café la verían detrás de las rejas. La sensación de tener su merecida justicia la inundo. Aun si no era llevada a prisión por el crimen de su primer embarazo, Kagura se sentía muy dichosa y satisfecha. El peso sobre sus hombros, desde esa tarde donde dejo que Soyo ingresara a su hogar, se iba liberando dejándola respirar.

Soyo pagaría por todo el daño que había hecho, no podía sentir más satisfacción que esa.

.

Con la carreta detenida a unos metros de la iglesia vieja, Sougo tuvo que bajarse de ella. El camino de adoquines se hacía cada vez más inestable, era notorio el total abandono de ese sector. Apresurándose a buscarla, Sougo corrió entre los arbustos y pequeñas flores de colores que decoraban el borde del camino. Un viejo intento de recrear la magia tan desorbitante que traía esa iglesia de vitrales tan enormes.

La escena que se encontró fue muy preocupante. A pocos pasos del pequeño matorral de grandes abetos, pinos y algún que otro colorido roble, el Okita vio partir a un oficial de policía junto. Apresurándose antes de que suba a su transporte, pidió saber que era lo que ocurria.

― Detuvimos a una presunta asesina. Hongou Soyo, será acusada de homicidio, supongo que sabe quién es―

― ¿Soyo?― pregunto sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

― Si, la encontramos atacando a una jovencita―explico inquietándolo mucho más― La chica quedó muda, no me sorprende, ser atacada de esa forma aterraría a cualquiera― comento restándole importancia.

― ¿Y cómo era ella?―

¿Acaso le había hecho daño a Kagura? ¿Volvía a llegar tarde como siempre? Su angustia se acrecentó cuando recibió la noticia. La descripción de esa chica agredida concordaba con la de Kagura. Sougo quiso saber a dónde había ido, pero ningún oficial supo explicarle de su paradero.

― En medio del forcejeo y nuestros intentos por encerrar a Hongou Soyo, esa chica simplemente desapareció―dijo el oficial a cargo mientras negaba todo conocimiento de donde podría estar― No dijo su nombre, ni siquiera sabemos si estaba herida. Solo pudimos ser testigo de un golpe que recibió en la mejilla―señalo su rostro dando indicaciones de lo que había presenciado― Pero, para cuando llegamos, ya estaba sometida por la detenida― brindándole parte de su reporte, el hombre de mediana edad volvió a su carruaje con dirección a la jefatura.

Sougo no necesitaba mucho más para saber dónde estaba ella. Sus ojos rojizos se enfrentaron a los enormes arboles al frente de él. La apariencia de ser un bosque desolado y peligroso siempre asustaba a los lugareños, pero solo él, y pocos más, sabían lo que ocultaba.

Ingresando en su interior, sintió ese inconfundible aroma a flores silvestres.

El brillo del ocaso no tardo en golpear contra sus ojos cegándolo. Con algunos pasos fuera de esa pequeña muralla de vegetación, tratando de encontrar la nitidez necesaria, la vio sentada entre las flores del inmenso e inconfundible campo primaveral que solía visitar con su familia.

Dándole la espalda a su recién llegado, ella se mantuvo perdida en el brillo solar que comenzaba a extinguirse con la llegada de la noche.

Ajena a la presencia masculina, Sougo tomo esos segundos intentando buscar una manera para confrontarla. Tenía tanto por decir, tantas cosas que aclarar que no estaba tan seguro por dónde empezar. Suspirando hondamente dio varios pasos más. Con una distancia prudencial, Kagura alcanzo a ver su sombra por el rabillo del ojo.

― Kagu…―

― Te acordaste―lo interrumpió soltando una risa suave― Pensé que sería yo quien te vaya a buscar― giro un poco su cuerpo, solo para encontrarse con el fatigado cuerpo de su esposo. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, fatiga en su voz, y un cuerpo marchito por la preocupación y las escasas horas que durmió. Kagura no pudo estar más arrepentida por su fuga repentina.

― Lo siento―pidió acercándose un poco más― A pesar de que te prometí que no me olvidaría…―

― ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?―quiso saber girando nuevamente su rostro hacia el ocaso ― ¿Quién…?―

― Nadie―la interrumpió dudoso― Encontré… tus cartas― eso no se lo había esperado.

Kagura quedo cabizbaja recordando el contenido de cada sobre dentro de ese alhajero. El desprecio hacia su persona, su razón por casarse con él, su alegría al verlo sufrir, todo estaba explayado entre esas hojas.

¡Que tonta había sido! Se recrimino, recrimino a su yo del pasado por envenenarse de odio durante varios años.

― Ya veo― musito sin deseos de proseguir.

Temía que él comience a odiarla por eso, por lo egoísta que había sido. Era razonable si decidía increparla y pedirle respuestas por todo lo que le hizo. Pero, aun si sabía que era lógica esa reacción de su parte, no pudo evitar sentir el miedo de escucharlo enojado. Ella lo seguiría amando, aun si no pudiera expresarlo tan ávidamente.

Esperando su propia ejecución, se vio sorprendida por el agarre tan sorpresivo de Sougo.

― Kagura…― suspiro en su nuca mientras la estrechaba desde su espalda― Perdón por todo― esas palabras la enmudecieron.

Con su cabeza oculta en medio del hueco de su cuello, con su flequillo cubriendo su rostro, la esposa de él era incapaz de ver sus expresiones.

― ¿Por qué?―pregunto sorprendida. En su memoria solo estaban esas claras muestras de odio y venganza hacia él.

― Lo perdiste―la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo buscando darle el confort que le falto durante esos años― A nuestro hijo… ― se lamento.

Kagura sentía paz desde que Soyo fue apresada, aun si el dolor de su perdida seguía persistiendo, ella sabía que Sougo no era culpable de nada. Él no estaba al tanto de su bebé. Hubiera preferido decírselo ella misma a que lo descubra por esa destruida Kagura que, en años pasados, escribió todo el dolor de ese momento. Pero aceptaba que parte de su error era no haber sido rápida y aclararlo desde el inicio.

― No es tu culpa―sobo sus manos con calma― No estabas al tanto de nada―

El cálido tacto de una lágrima sobre su cuello la preocupo. Soltándose de su agarre se giró para obligarlo a verla. Con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Su rostro ensombrecido, la tristeza estaba en todo su ser.

Con una diminuta sonrisa, acomodo sus manos en sus mejillas para obligarlo a verlo. Los ojos rojos de él estaban ensimismados en no encararla.

― Te lastime en más de una vez―siguió culpándose sin tener deseos de detenerse― Te juzgue sin conocerte realmente― se mordió la lengua― Seria demasiado lógico si no quisieras volver más conmigo… yo…― Kagura aproximo su rostro al de él, chocando su frente con la suya.

― ¿Por que haría eso?―pregunto con una sonrisa.― ¿Me lastimaste? No voy a negar que eso ocurrió― Sougo bajo la mirada al escucharla, pero ella lo obligo a mantener sus ojos en alto― Pero… ¿Acaso eso no es parte del pasado? Fuiste capaz de curar todas esas heridas―

― Hay cosas que son imposibles de sanar, Kagura―

― ¿Y?―volvió a preguntar― Tampoco es como si yo fuera inocente en todo el asunto. Tome muchas malas decisiones― explico con calma ― El bebé… lo recordare siempre, pero tú―señalo su pecho con su dedo índice haciendo énfasis de su persona― No tienes culpa de nada―

― Aun si lo dices así, no puedo olvidar que Soyo…―sus pupilas se dilataron al recordar los minutos antes de su huida. Esa tristeza en el rostro de Kagura y la falsa creencia de que él seguía enamorado de la señora Hongou― ¡Yo no la amo!― aseguro repentinamente, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

― Lo sé― beso sus labios con calma siendo correspondida al instante― ¿Debería de disculparme ahora?― Sougo enarco una ceja no comprendiendo sus palabras― Por no confiar en tu palabra― lo abrazo rodeando su cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Escucho su pulso acelerado antes de comenzar a sonreír― Se muy bien que a la única que amas es a mí―

― Y nunca lo olvides― sonrió ― Porque ya no voy a olvidarlo― Correspondiendo a ese abrazo, quedaron así unos minutos más.

La noche ya había llegado y Kagura comenzaba a sentir el roció nocturno sobre sus hombros. Preocupada por su condición, decidió que lo mejor era volver a su hogar, aunque por poco se olvidaba que tenía que contarle la buena noticia.

― Podemos pasar a ver al Señor Kankou antes de volver a casa, para avisarle que vendrás conmigo― explico después de que ella le contara a donde se estaba quedando.

Amagando con levantarse del césped, ella lo sentó nuevamente.

― Tengo que contarte algo― Sougo se sacó su chaqueta y la cubrió de la humedad.

― ¿No puedes esperar hasta llegar a casa?―la cuestiono dudoso.

― No, quiero decírtelo acá, en medio de nuestra promesa― dejando de intentar levantarse, espero a la impaciente Kagura para que hablara de su secreto― Sabes, días antes de que me fuera de la mansión vomite ¿Lo recuerdas?― el asintió― La misma tarde que me fui… fui con un doctor. Después de desmayarme en el jardín, tanto Gin como Shinpachi me acompañaron― comenzó a jugar con los pliegues de su vestido, estaba nerviosa por la noticia que daría― Pensaron que no estaba comiendo muy bien, pero yo sabía que se trataba de otra cosa―

― ¿Qué cosa?― no es que fuese tonto, pero tardo unos segundos en comprender la situación.

Las manos de su esposa tomaron las suyas y las depositaron sobre su vientre. No era necesario que dijera nada más, la sonrisa alegre de la pelirroja decía mucho más de lo que quería.

Atónito la miro sin poder creérselo.

― Estoy embarazada, Sougo. Seremos padres―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo, dentro de poco subiré el próximo (es un extra OkiKagu)**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **.**

 **Extra OkiKagu**

 **.**

 **.**

23 de Septiembre de 1869

Desde esa noche en que volvieron a su casa, juntos, tanto Kagura como Sougo se han comportado de una manera más afectiva y no tan pasional. Sougo ya no llega a su casa y busca encerrarse en el dormitorio junto a su amada, sino que se sienta junto a ella en el sillón, la rodea con sus brazos y permanece en silencio por un largo rato hasta caer dormido.

Kagura se deja guiar por esa transición que él está llevando. A pesar de aclararle que él no es responsable de su perdida, su esposo se ha comportado de una manera demasiado peculiar. Pareciese como si rogara por un perdón que ya le fue concedido.

La hija de Kankou lo recibe gustosa cada noche mientras consuela una herida que no está en ella, sino en él. Fue demasiado el golpe que recibió al leer sus cartas. En ese mismo momento se arrepiente de no haberlas quemado.

Enterarse de su embarazo también lo influencio bastante. Cada día la trata con mayor delicadeza y suele darle la orden a Gin y Shinpachi de que la cuiden mientras él no está.

Por eso, esa misma tarde, un veintitrés de septiembre, un aniversario más de matrimonio, Kagura se sorprendió al recibir una carta de su parte. No decía mucho más que unas hermosas palabras de amor y un ansiado ´´Prepárate´´ en la parte inferior a modo de despedida.

¿Una cita? Era lo primero que podía imaginar.

Aguardando su llegada, busco un vestido suelto, con un corsé flexible. Apenas se notaba como su pequeño bebé comenzaba a estirar su piel haciendo énfasis de su presencia.

Recordó la primera vez que se puso uno de esos cómodos y poco martirizantes corsés. Fue en la mansión de los Imai. Después de la grata noticia que ella le había dado, tanto a su hermano como a su querida amiga Nobume, la esposa de su hermano quiso regalarle aquella cómoda prenda.

― _No presiona tu vientre―cerro el cierre en su espalda mostrando la soltura en su cuerpo― ¿Vez?― Kagura quedo maravillada._

― _Gracias, Nobume―dijo feliz mientras se veía al espejo y sentía esa cómoda prenda rodeando su cuerpo._

― _Tienes varios tamaños― explico mostrándole un catálogo._

 _Kagura se había olvidado de terminar de ponerse su vestido dejándolo a la mitad, mientras seguía viendo esos detallados corsés, cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto._

 _Tanto Kamui como Sougo se quedaron estáticos mientras Nobume los miraba con total desaprobación, ¿Estos dos no saben golpear la puerta?_

 _Avergonzada por esa intromisión, Kagura cubrió su torso con el vestido._

― _¿Qué pasa Kagura?―pregunto Kamui con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno― ¿Ya no te queda la ropa?― Si no fuese por el rotundo ´´Largo´´ de parte de Nobume, Kagura hubiera intentado golpear a su estúpido hermano por tal respuesta maliciosa ― No te enojes, solo lo preguntaba ya que vienes a pedirle ropa a Nobume―ensancho su sonrisa bastante divertido― Como casi no tiene caderas, pensé que estabas en las mismas― eso fue lo último que supo de su hermano antes de que su cuñada lo tomara del cuello y lo arrastrara fuera de su habitación._

 _Sougo no dijo absolutamente nada e ingreso a la habitación cerrando la puerta, evitando así, que alguien más la vea._

― _¿Crees que…?―Sougo suspiro antes de que ella haga esa pregunta._

 _Se acercó a su espalda y la ayudo a cerrar su vestido._

― _Es nuestro hijo, no molesta―sonrió― Tu hermano solo gusta de fastidiarte, olvídalo―_

 _Lo comprendía, Kamui amaba molestar a Nobume, era su Hobbie favorito. Pero su comentario llego a ella con duda y fue incapaz de no intentar cuestionar a Sougo, ya que, no estaba gorda ¿Cierto?_

Rio al recordar cuando su hermano se acercó a ella y se disculpó por su comentario, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentirlo realmente. El pelirrojo no tenía ni pizca de lamentar sus palabras, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de los placeres de su vida.

¿Y cómo, Nobume, domaba a la bestia? La comida era su debilidad. Con una amenaza de racionar sus alimentos y prohibirle comer sus platillos favoritos por unas cuantas semanas conseguía hacer maravillas. Aunque, otro ítem en sus prohibiciones era no tener intimidad. Este último punto lo fastidiaba bastante aun si él lo negase rotundamente.

― Kagura― la puerta de su habitación se abrió a sus espaldas. Sougo asomo la cabeza con cuidado― ¿Estas lista?―pregunto abriendo la puerta de par en par después de asegurarse de que ella estuviese completamente vestida.

― Si, ya estoy―

Lo normal era realizar una fiesta intima celebrando otro año de su matrimonio. Pero al ser un momento más que importante, ya que ambos no querían solo celebrar su boda sino al nuevo Okita que venía en camino, decidieron salir a un sitio muy significativo para ellos.

Kagura pensó en el campo de flores, pero Sougo negó con la cabeza. Él tenía algo mucho más interesante preparado.

El viaje fue muy silencioso, casi no se dijeron nada. Solo miradas de cariño y pequeñas caricias al vientre de la madre. Un beso escapo de parte de él y un abrazo de parte de ella. Últimamente se comunicaban de una manera que no necesitaban palabras.

Cuando el camino comenzó a hacerse más complicado de avanzar, Sougo dio la orden de detenerse. Caminarían esos metros hasta su objetivo.

Para ella, ese era el camino al campo de flores, el lugar más fantástico que había visto. Pero para él no. Amaba ese sitio por todo lo que representaba, pero no era a donde quería llegar con ella. El camino se desviaba antes de llegar a ese pequeño bosque de abetos, pinos y algunos robles.

― Sougo―lo llamo antes de llegar a su destino. Con sus dedos entrelazados con los de él, ella apretó su agarre obligándolo a detenerse― Has estado muy extraño últimamente― ella se sonrojo un poco.

Lo quería y aceptaba su periodo de transición desde el momento en que leyó sus cartas, pero realmente extrañaba al antiguo Sougo. No negaría que apreciaba mucho esa delicadeza con la cual la trataba, pero tenía esa añoranza de verlo entrar por la puerta principal y terminar arrastrándola a la habitación sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Extrañaba esa forma tan desvergonzada de querer coquetear con ella delante de quien sea. Extrañaba su posesividad, su pasión y su entrega al momento de expresar, de forma tan primitiva, sus deseos amarla.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―

Enrojeciendo por verse obligada a explicar su situación, se acercó a su esposo besándolo. Introdujo su lengua pasándola con tentación por su labio y volver a entrar consumiéndolo con calma. Su índice rozo su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula. Con su otra mano aflojo un poco su corbata pudiendo bajar más con su dedo, arrancándole un suspiro ahogado al castaño.

Alejándose un poco, con el rostro apenado por su osadía en un espacio público, Kagura lo miro deseosa.

― Te extraño― sin ser capaz de responderle, ella tironeo de él sintiéndose más consciente de sus actos― Vamos, tenemos que llegar a ese lugar, ¿No?― Sougo asintió y siguió el camino acompañándolos un incómodo silencio.

No eran un par de niños tímidos, pero ciertamente ese sitio los volvía a su infancia y se comportaban como dos inmaduros. Los recuerdos del pasado llegaban con vergonzosas escenas de ellos haciendo estupideces por el otro, como ese primer e inexperto beso que compartieron.

― ¿La iglesia?― era un aditivo a sus reuniones. Ciertamente no frecuentaban ese sitio durante su infancia. Poco tiempo fue el que estuvieron dentro de esa construcción en ruinas.

Asombrada por la elección de su esposo, quedo embelesada en los vitrales nuevamente, como en el pasado. Sougo siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en ella. Siguiéndolo hasta el altar, ella camino por el pasillo principal siendo bañada por los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los vitrales rotos y las paredes resquebrajadas.

La naturaleza se estaba cobrando ese espacio y, tanto grandes como pequeñas, plantas crecían en su interior.

Esperándola, Kagura llego a su lado aun sin comprender la causa de su visita.

― Me darías tu mano―pidió tranquilamente. Ella la deposito, suavemente, sobre la suya.

― ¿Qué sucede?―volvió a preguntar segundos antes de que Sougo sacara un anillo de su bolsillo. Lo reconoció al instante. Era su sortija de matrimonio, esa misma que le lanzo la tarde en que se fugó de la mansión Okita después de creer en la sarta de mentiras que Soyo le había dicho.

― Nuestro comienzo fue malo―acepto― Pero decidimos cambiar nuestro futuro y nuestro presente― coloco su anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo― Por lo que… Yo, Okita Sougo te tomo como esposa…― ella quedo sorprendida al comprender de que se trataba― Para amarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad―con su vista empañada trato de limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad― En la riqueza y en la pobreza, contra toda adversidad…―con su mano libre seco esas pequeñas gotas de sus ojos mientras sonreía como un idiota― Ahora y siempre, después de la muerte y por toda la eternidad―

― Eres un idiota―trato de aguantar esas ganas que tenia de gritar de felicidad. Él rio por su comentario, mas no dijo nada de momento ― Eres un verdadero idiota… Pero…―trato de mirarlo en medio de su vista borrosa― Yo Okita Kagura, te tomo como esposo…― Sougo entrego su anillo. Ella lo tomo con su mano temblorosa mientras repetía sus votos― Para cuidarte, amarte y respetarte…―sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos con bastante vigorosidad.

Sougo no podía dejar de verla mientras aclaraba que viviría miles de años a su lado, que si no cumplía esa cuota en esta vida lo haría en un futuro distante.

Pero fue, mientras la observaba tan intensamente, cuando diviso una figura femenina sentada en la primera fila de los bancos.

Era una mujer mayor, con un vestido blanco y una sombrilla morada. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde brillante y su cabello rojizo iba trenzado a un costado. Su mirada apaciguada observaba a su esposa con total orgullo y felicidad.

― Te amo y lo hare siempre―termino por decir antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ella hundió su rostro en su pecho humedeciendo su chaleco con su llanto.

Sougo acaricio su cabeza calmándola, no esperaba tantas emociones de su parte, su esposa solía sorprenderlo mucho.

 _´´― La dejó en tus manos―´´_ el susurro acompañado del viento lo atrajeron. Esa mujer pelirroja, quien segundos antes estaba sentada en la banca, ahora permanecía parada en la entrada de la iglesia con una sonrisa.

Sougo asintió antes de ver la silueta de su hermana despidiéndose con alegría, al lado de Kouka, la madre de Kagura. Ver a su hermana por esos escasos segundos lo fragilizo. Aunque comprendía que ambas, estaban allí para cerciorarse que ellos estaban bien.

Las hojas volvieron a arremolinarse borrando nuevamente sus siluetas para ya no volver a aparecer.

Volviendo a estar a solas, Sougo sonrió con la imagen de esas dos mujeres en su memoria. Kouka parecía aprobarlo como el esposo de su hija y eso era un reconocimiento demasiado importante.

Él volvió a rodearla con sus brazos mientras se encorvaba para encontrarse con sus labios. La diferencia de estatura no era demasiada, solo se inclinaba para mejor comodidad.

― ¿Sougo?― uno, dos, cinco besos. Cada uno más pasional que el otro.

El castaño recordó el pedido de su amada, esa imploración a que vuelva a ser como de costumbre. Si ella lo extrañaba, nadie podía imaginar lo que él había sufrido manteniendo la distancia.

― Kagura…―suspiro tomándola con sus brazos y alzándola con cuidado. Llegando a la pared, esquina derecha al altar, Sougo comenzó a hurgar entre las capas de su vestido― No era mi intención hacerte esperar―volvió a besarla― Pero…―Kagura no podía creer que él la estuviera tocando y besando de esa forma en una iglesia. Aun con todo ese pudor expandiéndose por sus mejillas, no podía negar lo bien que se sentía― Realmente no se… Estas embarazada y no quiero…―ella comenzó a arremeter contra él, acortando sus frases, sin dejarlo hablar apropiadamente.

La Okita rio contra sus labios antes de separarse de muy mala gana. Necesitaba ser clara con Sougo.

― Es normal hacerlo en estas condiciones, no sucederá nada―aclaro antes de comenzar a besarlo en su cuello.

Estaba muy agradecida que sea solo eso. Por un momento había pensado que las cartas seguían creando una muralla entre ambos, pero solo era el miedo de hacerle daño a su hijo. Kagura no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por la ingenuidad de Sougo.

― Lo sé―acepto bajando su bloomers con cuidado― Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si hago algo que lo lastime?―

― No harás nada malo, estoy segura―abrió su camisa mientras el sacaba completamente el bloomers de su cuerpo― De lo único que dudo es si… ¿Estará bien acá?―la impaciencia en sus deseos peleaba contra él pudor que persistía por seguir insistiendo en tener sexo en plena iglesia. Aunque estaba mas que claro que sus deseos ganaban contra cualquier raciocinio que pudiera existir en su cabeza. No podía coexistir el deseo y la razón en esos momentos, Kagura no estaba segura de poder aguantar hasta llegar a su cómoda habitación.

Él la miro burlón. Kagura estaba aportando a ese intenso calor que estaba consumiéndolos y ¿Aun así se tomaba la molestia de hacerse la inocente? Volviendo a besarla, pego su entre pierna con la de ella sintiendo el deleite de sus ansias. Un suspiro de ella respondía a su pregunta.

― No creo que seamos capaces de detenernos―suspiro contra sus labios― En estos momentos no deberíamos pensar en cosas así― ella asintió, era incapaz de detenerlo en esas circunstancias.

La besó nuevamente mientras acariciaba su vientre recordándose que allí dentro había un pequeño que pronto nacería, no podía perder el control, debía mantener la calma.

― Descuida―acaricio su mano despegándola de su torso― No le harás nada, Sougo. Solo se como de costumbre― pidió desabrochando su cinturón.

― ¿Ya no te sientes inhibida?―se mofo viéndola actuar con soltura.

― No es eso―negó con vergüenza― Es tu culpa por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo―sin su cinturón, la pelirroja dejo que se deslice su prenda hasta el suelo. Lo único que los detenía de seguir era la ropa interior de él― Jamás pensé hacer algo así, en un lugar sagrado―

― Para todo hay una primera vez―dejo su virilidad expuesta mientras ella no podía parar de sentir la emoción de tenerlo dentro.

Él levanto su vestido encontrándose con su sexo. Se relamió los labios con morbosidad. Sería una grata experiencia sentir esa adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo mientras la hacía suya en un espacio público.

― Me iré al infierno―suspiro sintiéndolo entrar en ella, arrancándole un ronco sonido de placer a él.

Sus palabras deberían de ser desesperantes, temerosas. Podría caer en el calor de las llamas del inframundo, pero sus gestos no demostraban el miedo a ese cruel destino, su rostro y sus expresiones decían lo mucho que disfrutaba de esa unión tan morbosamente adictiva.

― Vayamos juntos― propuso comenzando con el rítmico movimiento dentro de ella.

Siendo tan suave en sus envestidas y perdiendo, por momentos, la cordura. Sougo trato de controlar sus arremetidas, no podía olvidarse de su embarazo. Trataba de equilibrarse en ese tira y afloja entre la poca cordura que le quedaba y su desespero, las cuales solo ella conocía.

Por otro lado, Kagura disfrutaba de ese momento tan ansiado por ella. Su esposo había sido muy malvado para dejarla esperando por tanto tiempo.

Rodeando su cuello, con su agitada voz y suspirando profundamente, comenzó a sentir como Sougo la movía contra la pared. Su espalda subía y bajaba mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura varonil de su amado. Kagura estaba en el paraíso, uno placentero del que no se arrepentiría de nada.

Él lamio su cuello en medio de sus movimientos mientras ella dejaba marcas en su piel. Perdiendo sus manos entre la camisa y su chaleco, consiguió tocar su cuerpo. Las sensaciones comenzaron a agobiarla y sus uñas dejaron varias sendas por su espalda.

― Ma… Más… Sougo, por… favor―gimió impaciente moviendo sus caderas para encontrar un poco de calma en su incomoda intimidad.

No podía creer verse en una situación así. Con la ropa desarreglada, siendo ultrajada por su amado en medio de una iglesia abandonada. Y lo peor de todo, ansiaba más.

Sougo acato su pedido y comenzó a moverse más rápido liberando gemidos de la garganta de Kagura. No le importaba si alguien los escuchaba, si alguien llegaba a verlos, solo quería complacerla en ese preciso instante.

― ¿Así…?―trato de hablar sin dejar de moverse― ¿Así… te gusta?―

― Si… Mucho― volvió a besarlo sintiendo esa descarga eléctrica arremeter contra su cuerpo.

Estaban a punto de acabar, ella terminaría antes que él, pero eso no era lo que quería el castaño. Apresurándose a terminar, con el sudor recorriendo su frente y su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, Sougo comenzó a tensar su espalda.

Arqueando su cintura, rompiendo el beso mientras una horda de sensaciones se desplegaban por todas sus fibras, Kagura gimió cubriendo sus gritos con el dorso de su mano derecha. Sougo trato de ahogar sus sonidos en el cuello de ella, aun si no sirviera de mucho.

Con sus cuerpos satisfechos, él comenzó a descender hasta el suelo aun con el cuerpo de ella en brazos.

Sus respiraciones agitadas comenzaron a menguar. Sus cuerpos lánguidos volvieron a reactivarse de apoco. Ella comenzó a besar el cuello de él, dejando marcas en el proceso, mientras su esposo jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos.

Recuperando nuevamente la compostura, Kagura se alejó un poco de su cuerpo. Quería sentir la boca de él con la suya, el sabor dulce, el inconfundible aroma de su cuerpo entremezclado con el de ella. Quería besar sus labios sostener un húmedo y tranquilo contacto.

No necesitaban de mucho mas, con solo verse supieron que querían continuar. Los ojos ansiosos de Sougo, rogando por seguir durante todo lo que quedaba de esa tarde y los azul marino de ella impacientes por llegar a la mansión Okita, más precisamente a su alcoba, y no salir hasta el amanecer.

― Vamos a casa― ella fue la primera en romper con ese tenso silencio.

― Si―asintió acariciando su mejilla antes de abrazarla nuevamente― Me parece una buena idea―

Esa tarde sería solo de ellos.

Durante esas horas, no existiría nada más que un matrimonio concretado bajo la lupa de las obligaciones, que tres años después renovó sus votos por decisión propia.

Ya no era la chica y el chico obligados a casarse por un acuerdo familiar, ahora eran Kagura y Sougo, un par de jóvenes enamorados con un inicio desastroso pero con un porvenir brillante.

Su matrimonio fue tan caótico, pero tan hermoso a la vez.

¿Existía una sola palabra para describirlo mejor?

El susurro del tiempo, el grito del viento y el palpitar en sus pechos arrastraron el dulce e idílico melifluo sonar de la palabra Ramé. Era la descripción más representativa de lo que era su amor.

A pesar del dolor y el llanto, siguieron sus vidas con tantas caídas como lindos momentos.

Su matrimonio era una joya incalculable, que tardo muchos años en brillar. Polvorienta y cubierta por los sedimentos de la tierra, las rocas y demás desperdicios, termino por alcanzar su objetivo.

Él la miro en medio de del viaje, mientras ella le sonreía con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sus manos entrelazadas se veían a través de los pliegues del vestido abombado de ella.

Un beso fugaz antes de perderse en la lejanía del sendero.

Kagura y Sougo volvían a su hogar con un matrimonio, ahora sí, concretado por su propio amor. Ya nada podía interponerse entre ellos, ¿O sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que son cortos, pero saben que necesito cortar los capítulos en ciertos momentos.**

 **Otra aclaración importante: el próximo capítulo será el Epilogo (El final definitivo de Ramé), aunque queda otro capítulo 34 es otra posibilidad para el fic, que termina bien –de hecho-, así que se podría decir que el próximo terminaríamos con Ramé :) .**

 **Si quieren saber de otros personajes, ya lo sabrán dentro de poco, en lo que falta se aclara que es lo que ocurrió con cada uno.**

 **Con esto me despido.**

 **¡Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**.**

 **Ramé**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **.**

 **.**

 _22 de Mayo de 1880_

 _Para ti, quien decidiste leer esta complicada historia, a ti quien leíste cada una de mis cartas y quieres saber de este desenlace. Espero que esta última encomienda te sirva para comprender esta extraña y poco común historia de amor. Sí, es para ti, lector anónimo, que el deleite te llegue el día en que descubras que nuestras vidas se llenaron de regocijo a pesar de iniciar con tal lúgubre historia:_

 _Esta carta será una especie de recordatorio con respecto a mi pasado. Quiero traer a mis memorias todos aquellos momentos malos y alegres que no he deseado escribir entre mis cartas, ya sea porque –a pesar que alberguen un enorme valor para mí- termine prefiriendo admirarlas con todos mis sentidos y olvidarme de narrarlas en un papel._

 _Últimamente me vi embargada por la gloria de vivir cada día de mi vida con mi familia, con mis amigos, así que pocas ganas he tenido de escribir. Pero, tomando un tiempo exclusivo para mis memorias, comenzare a relatar desde el momento en que me reencontré con mi esposo, poco más de diez años en el pasado._

 _Si bien nuestro encuentro fue bastante gratificante, su propuesta de reivindicar nuestros votos lo fue mucho mejor. Nunca espere ese movimiento de él y solo ahora puedo decir que soy plenamente feliz._

 _Las palabras de Soyo hirieron gravemente mi autoestima, en su momento, pero ahora me siento sumamente segura de los sentimientos que Sougo me confiesa. Después de ser aprensada por la policía no supe más de ella y me alegro de que así sea._

 _Quisiera retomar mis memorias de estos últimos años, tomando pequeños segmentos de mi vida y conseguir explayarme perfectamente en mis escritos._

 _Los primeros años que quisiera tocar serian los año de 1870 hasta 1872, donde ocurrieron grandes sorpresas para ambos, tanto alegres como tristes e incluso impactantes._

 _En plena primavera del 70, mi primer hijo, Okita Souji nació sano y salvo, trayendo alegría a la mansión. Aún recuerdo bastante lo asombrada que quede al verlo, tan pequeño entre mis brazos. Me sentí muy feliz y complacida. Sougo estaba en las mismas que yo, me recordó mucho a Kamui cuando nacieron Kaede y Kanaye, se veían igual de nerviosos a pesar de querer ocultarlo con una actitud tranquila._

 _Nobume suele decir que no comprende el conflicto entre ellos, después de todo son muy idénticos. Tal vez por eso pueden picarse con malos comentarios, son tan similares que saben que es lo que al otro le molesta._

 _Pero, a pesar de recibir tal grato momento, tristemente –durante el invierno del 71- tuvimos dos perdidas muy importantes en la mansión. Gengai y Suzuran murieron con una diferencia de dos o tres semanas. El anciano Gengai, quien estaba grave desde la llegada de Gin y Shinpachi, termino sucumbiendo durante la primera quincena invernal, dejando un hueco entre nosotros, hueco que se vio ampliado por la pérdida de otra persona muy importante. Por ese tiempo, Suzuran se sentía muy cansada, tomaba más descansos y dormía más horas. A pesar de estar preocupados y de llamar a un médico, nadie previo su trágica defunción. Fue el invierno más lúgubre y mortal en el que viví._

 _El anciano Jiiya es quien me preocupa, sigue igual, tratando de aguantar el peso de los años y las pérdidas de toda una vida. A pesar de llorar y mantener un luto eterno trata de seguir de pie, pero ya no sé cuántas veces lo he encontrado suspirando con pesadez mientras observa la última fotografía de Suzuran. Una fotografía que tomamos meses antes, una hermosa foto familiar, celebrando al recién nacido: Souji._

 _´´Al menos lo conoció´´ me dijo Jiiya, tocando la cabeza de nuestro hijo mayor._

 _Pero para gracia de muchos, un poco de luz reapareció nuevamente en el túnel. Otra vez estaba embarazada. Temí contar la noticia, sentía que aun estábamos lamentando las perdidas como para llegar con una grata noticia. Podía, incluso, sonar egoísta pensé._

 _Me sorprendí cuando di semejante anuncio entre los empleados. Recibí felicitaciones y muchos mimos por parte de todos, supongo que estaba equivocada. Jiiya, se acercó a mí, asegurándome que cuidaría de los pequeños herederos, no fui capaz de no abrazarlo._

 _Nuevamente la mansión parecía brillar._

 _Otra vez primavera y una pequeña nacía. Okita Kanna, muy distinta a su hermano mayor, con hermosos ojos rojizos y el cabello castaño claro, recordándome a Mitsuba más que a Sougo. Era una hermosa niña sana que llegaba a nuestras vidas. Souji no tardo en acostumbrarse a ella, solía hablar incoherencias al lado de Kanna._

 _´´ ¿Pueden dejar de aparearse?, ¡Esta casa terminara repleta de niños!´´ como siempre, Gin se quejaba de nosotros. No podía negar que en parte sentí que algo así sucedería, Sougo era muy pasional y yo no tenía mucha determinación para ese tipo de temas._

 _El último suceso importante en esos años, fue la visita del señor Ittou._

 _Sougo había ido a trabajar, estaba a solas con Gin y Shinpachi quien, este último, me hablaba que el próximo fin de semana traería a su prometida Kirara para que la conozca mientras el pobre Gin derramaba lágrimas por la emancipación de su pequeño. Tengo que admitir, que jamás conocí un padre tan pegado a su pequeño, como lo era él, hasta llegue a sentir pena por Shinpachi._

 _Con el suave golpeteo de la aldaba, se abrió la puerta en busca de saber quién venia de improvisto a visitar la mansión Okita._

 _Quiero aclarar que nunca espere escuchar nada de lo que me dijeron. La pérdida de mi bebé era un tema zanjado, si bien sigo recordándolo no es como si estuviera al pendiente de las causas, ya que creía que lo sabía todo._

 _A pesar de que Ittou –quien se había atrevido a regresar a la mansión- intento, en primera instancia, echarse la culpa de los hechos del pasado nada de eso sirvió. Kirie apareció segundos luego de confesar tremendo pecado. Ella explico que Soyo le pidió que lo haga, su esposo no estaba al tanto y –con la ignorancia de lo que esas plantas podían llegar a hacerle- acato el pedido de esa mujer sin pensar en una posibilidad como esa. Se acusó como la única causante de ese aborto involuntario que había sufrido._

 _No sé cómo les pedí que se retiraran. Acepte sus disculpas y comprendí que la total responsabilidad de los hechos no era de ellos, sino de Hongou Soyo. Aun así no deseaba revivir por siempre ese pasado, prefería no volver a verlos jamás. Que cada uno siguiera su ruta feliz._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, me siento completamente mal por ello, pero mis emociones me traicionaron y no pude actuar de una forma distinta. Ese tema sigue delicado para mí, sé que muchas mujeres tienen perdidas de este tipo y son bastante frecuentes, pero la historia cambia cuando te creas una hermosa ilusión que nunca existirá._

 _Ese encuentro sirvió para mantener ese momento en el pasado y continuar con mi vida, después de todo aún tengo una vida que disfrutar junto al resto de mis familiares._

 _Dejando un punto y aparte en mi historia, me gustaría aclarar lo bien que me llevo con nuestra ama de llaves._

 _Si, a pesar de que fue doloroso tomar una decisión, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de reemplazar a la inigualable Suzuran, tomamos a una nueva chica para el servicio. Es bastante inteligente y amable, una linda chica, no me sorprende que sea la prometida de Shinpachi. Fue muy abrumador encontrar su solicitud de empleo en el montón de papeles de la oficina de Sougo._

 _No lo pensamos mucho, en cuestión de minutos -Kirara- se convirtió en nuestra ama de llaves, quedando bajo la tutela de Jiiya._

 _Aunque ya pasaron unos años desde su ingreso, sigo recordando el día en que llego. Shinpachi enrojeció de vergüenza y Gin miro desaprobatoriamente la situación. Recordar ese bochornoso momento de un padre celando a su hijo, me preocupa, espero que se comporten con la institutriz de los niños. Este mismo día llegara una chica a la mansión para impartir clases, me pregunto si podrá lidiar con Souji y Kanna._

 _Puede sonar muy mal viniendo de su propia madre, pero la verdad es que Souji es muy audaz, es un inquietante lector y tiene bastantes libros leídos. Los temas que no comprende lo hacen preguntar sin pensarlo. Aún recuerdo cuando cuestiono a Gin sobre el significado de la palabra ´´Vulva´´._

 _Por otro lado esta Kanna, quien tiene una asombrosa capacidad de estratega. Consigue salirse con la suya solo con el uso de las palabras. Su respeto hacia Sougo es bastante, estoy segura que él es quien la instruye en secreto._

 _Recordar la primera visita a la mansión Sagaru y ver como Souji avergonzaba a Yamazaki con su curiosidad o como Kanna se aprovechaba de lo paciente que era Shimaru, me hizo repensar en su educación. Tal vez necesiten a alguien externo que los pueda guiar de forma profesional._

 _Kin estuvo de mi lado, aunque estoy muy segura que a ella solo le importaba ver a sus nietos._

 _Últimamente ha estado bien de ánimo. Los niños la ayudan bastante y cada vez que van a verla, por palabras de Yamazaki, está muy feliz. Aunque estaría muy mal si le atribuyo todo ese merito solo a Kanna y Souji. Durante la época de su reincorporación al mundo social de la elite, Kin fue acompañada por Yamazaki en todo momento. Sougo la acompaño cada vez que pudo e incluso fue quien ayudo a Kin para reencontrarse con Matsudaira, su amante._

 _Por otro lado, el juicio de la familia Okita comenzó a marchar poco antes de que naciera Souji. Para cuando Kin comenzó a reaparecer en las fiestas sociales, el dictaminen ya estaba hecho. La palabra de la justicia severa y justa dicto los cargos contra su esposo, Takahiro, dejándolo marginado por los actos de vergüenza que había cometido. Ese dictaminen me resulto una verdadera victoria, aunque muy dentro mío sentí ese picor de burla en mi nuca. Estoy segura que el noventa por ciento de aquellos que lo juzgaron son iguales o peor que él. Creyéndose superiores por tener, aun, su pancarta de felicidad cubriendo sus actos ilícitos, golpearon con todo el peso de las hipócritas palabras ´´Justicia´´, la repugnancia de los crímenes sociales de Okita Takahiro._

 _No planeo comprender un poco de esas injurias, a veces creo que mis emociones me juegan una mala pasada y termino irritada por esos pequeños detalles que descubro._

 _Pero, volviendo a mi dicha, Sougo –durante el año de 1876- en pleno otoño, volví a descubrir mi tercer y último embarazo, ¿Por qué digo que es el último? Durante el parto de Ryo, hubo muchísimas complicaciones. Los médicos comenzaron a sacar las conjeturas y me advirtieron que podía que ese niño fuese el último. Me hablaron de las plantas que –gracias a la información que Ittou me había dado años atrás- Soyo me había dado, me explicaron que podía generar una especie de esterilidad en mi cuerpo. Ya se había notado que mi sistema rechazaba el cuerpo de Ryo y no esperan que pueda concebir más. Y la verdad, con los años que han pasado dudo que ellos hayan fallado en sus deducciones._

 _No es que esté deprimida ni mucho menos, con la familia que forme estoy más que conforme y sé que Sougo también lo está._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, me contaron una hermosa historia. Una princesa sumida en un peligro otros es rescatada por el príncipe de azul y llevada a un deslumbrante castillo a vivir el cuento de fantasía. Mi historia no es tan deslumbrante ni fantasiosa, es una abarrotada y poco elocuente gama de matices. Con tristes historias que fueron intercalándose desde el inicio, con villanos que comenzaron siendo damiselas y brujas que experimentaban las emociones y el desgarro. Un príncipe enredado en las decisiones de otros y un inmenso telar de posibilidades que se desplego de un momento a otro, solo para dar con la unión de dos personas que se amaban._

 _Si fui la mala o la buena de la historia, no lo sé, la vida real es más compleja que una separación de villanos y héroes, de princesas y brujas. Solo sé que mi final será mucho más satisfactorio de lo que pensé que sería._

.

16 de Mayo 1879

Doblando las cinco páginas dentro del sobre, Kagura derramo la tinta liquida sobré la carta. Dejando la marca de su sello sonrió satisfecha antes de guardarla para siempre en el interior de ese viejo alhajero repleto de memorias.

La magia de remover esos recuerdos la llevo lejos de esa habitación matrimonio. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con cuidado la hiso sonreír, no necesitaba observar de quien se trataba. Unas pequeñas manos llegaron a su muñeca que descansaba sobre su falda. Sus ojos azulados encontraron al pequeño de ojos azulados y cabellera rojiza. Ryo, el más pequeño de sus hijos requería de su presencia.

― Mamá, vamos―tironeo de su brazo mientras vigilaba que el adormilado cuerpo de su padre, sobre la cama de la habitación, no despertara.

― Ya voy―acaricio su cabeza y dejo que el pequeño saliera primero.

Entusiasmado por tener la presencia de su madre a su lado, el niño salió disparado a la sala principal, sin darse cuenta que su madre se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

― ¿A donde vas?―pregunto él con el brazo estirado, sujetando la falda de su vestido.

Adormilado, Sougo estaba consiente que su compañera escaparía de su lado. La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde de uno de sus tantos viajes a Cheshire, donde la empresa de Kondo Isao tenía una importante sucursal con grandes productos en venta. Después de días discutiendo sobre finanzas, él joven Okita pudo llegar -fatigado- a su hogar.

Los había extrañado mucho y esperaba, por lo menos, despertar con el rostro de ella a su lado.

― ¿Te despertamos?―pregunto sentándose a su lado, en el hueco que él había dejado solo para ella.

― No esperaba que te fugaras de la habitación― fregó sus ojos en medio de un bostezo.

― Solo quería dejarte dormir un rato más―beso su mejilla― Te conozco y sé que… esta noche no dormirás―murmuro, eso último, cerca de su oído con un tono travieso y sugerente.

Conforme con su respuesta, la atrajo hacia él un poco más para besarla. Habían pasado años desde ese primer encuentro que tuvieron, durante la presentación de compromiso. En aquella época a Sougo no sintió mucho por esa pelirroja vestida como si fuese una muñeca. Ahora era muy distinto. No podía verla sin rogar por un beso de ella, un llamado de atención de su parte, un acercamiento o implorar que le susurre al oído, aun si era una insignificancia. Podía culpar a su juventud, a su inexperiencia en el amor o a los conflictos personales que tenía con su padre. Recordar ese primer encuentro le provocaba ganas de golpear al yo del pasado. Ese Sougo de doce años, sin interés por quien sería su esposa, la mujer que más amaba. Y es que, en aquellos días, el pequeño Okita no vio más que una obligación en esa niña de doce años, ella era parte de sus deberes: casarse y procrear, ¡Que frívolo sonaba!

― Tienes razón―rozo su espalda divertido entre beso y beso― Pero me parece más interesante comenzar con una pequeña entrada antes del plato principal―su otra mano se perdió entre los pliegues del vestido de ella. Tocando su apertura por sobre el Bloomers, Kagura tuvo el impulso de cerrar las piernas mientras suspiraba― Y durante la noche… probar la deliciosa carne de conejo―mordió su hombro consiguiendo que ella presionara sus uñas en sus hombros― Sabes que es mi platillo favorito― ella se relamió antes de dejarse consumir por un beso de él.

¿Qué importaba si había sido un niño con nulo interés en su esposa? En este presente, Sougo se encargaría de brindarle todo ese cariño que no le había dado en esos años, y mucho más.

Preparándose para recostarla, no pudo siquiera levantarla cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Un molesto y tierno Ryo se encontraba parado en la entrada de su habitación dejando mudo al matrimonio.

Para la suerte de ambos aún no habían comenzado a desvestirse, solo tenían la posición indecorosa de Kagura sobre la falda de Sougo y las manos de este perdidas entre la tela del vestido. Para la suerte de ambos, Ryo aún era muy pequeño para comprender que estaban haciendo sus papis.

― Mami, me dijiste que vendrías― repuso sollozando.

Kagura lo miro con pena, sintiéndose culpable por dejarlo de lado, mientras Sougo observaba como su esposa lo dejaba por ese niño mimado y timador. El esposo de la pelirroja había engendrado a un niño con la apariencia completamente similar a la de ella, pero con una personalidad tan endemoniadamente idéntica a la de él. Okita Ryo era un niño de cuatro años que usaba sus encantos para atraer la atención de su madre y separarla de su padre. ¿Una especie de complejo de Edipo? Lo único que importaba era que Sougo si estaba atento a la sonrisa victoriosa de Ryo, mientras la tonta de Kagura era embelesada por él.

Era como si probara de su propia medicina.

El mayor sabía que en más de una ocasión había actuado de forma malcriada con su hermana, ganándose la envidia de Hijikata al verla abrazar a su hermano y no a él. Estar ante esta escena del presente traía esas similitudes tan similares que lo molestaban.

Alzándolo en brazos ella se despidió del castaño.

― Lo dejamos para otro momento―su sonrisa prometía mucho, pero la burlesca curvatura en los labios de Ryo prometía aun mas.

Con su humor crispado por la frustración comenzó a pensar que es noche no sucedería absolutamente nada de nada.

― Maldito mocoso―mascullo encontrándose solo después de que ambos salieran de la habitación ― ¿Por qué se tuvo que parecer tanto a mí?― Hubiera agradecido que sea similar a su madre o al mayor de sus hijos, Souji.

Apresurándose a vestirse, Sougo acomodo su ropa lo mejor que pudo y salió rápido de la habitación. Desde el barandal del segundo piso observo como su esposa le leía un cuento al pequeño pelirrojo mientras se escuchaban risas y gritos en el jardín de la mansión.

― ¡Ya te dije que no responderé esas cosa!―bajando por la escalera, escucho la escandalizada voz de Gintoki. Seguramente el mayor de sus hijos estaba haciendo de las suyas ― ¡Si quieres saber de eso, pregúntale a tu padre!― suspiro llegando al lado de su esposa en el sillón, ya esperaba las preguntas estrafalarias que su Souji le haría.

― Creo que tienes trabajo―musito divertida mientras lo saludaba con un beso en los labios.

Él rodo los ojos esperando pacientemente escuchar esa tan incómoda pregunta. Pero, mientras tanto, se tomó el tiempo necesario para apoyar su mano en el hombro de ella y atraerla a su pecho. La pelirroja se dejó arrastrar sin quejas. Intentando proseguir con la lectura, el molesto y celoso Ryo se levantó de su lugar y se hizo un espacio entre sus padres, marcando una separación entre ellos.

― ¡Oye!―reclamo molesto.

― Cálmate, Sougo. Tuvo una pesadilla, hoy necesita de nuestra comprensión―lo acerco un poco más a ella molestando a su esposo.

El niño puso un rostro traumatizado ante el supuesto recuerdo de su mami, pero no necesito pasar ni cinco segundos para que se diera vuelta y le sonría con malicia a su padre. ´´ ¡Este mocoso!´´ se molestó Sougo.

― Si, ya veo―dijo irónico.

El pequeño miraba victorioso el semblante molesto de su papi. A pesar de que la situación demostraba una riña silenciosa entre ambos Okita, la verdad era que Ryo amaba a su papá. Lo admiraba secretamente, de eso no había duda alguna, pero el cariño maternal de su mamá lo atraía mucho más, además que amaba fastidiarlo. Ver como se enojaba, por el simple hecho de robar toda la atención de su progenitora era mejor que saborear cualquier dulce. Claro, sin contar que tenía el cariño de su mami sin ningún problema, era premio doble.

Su pelea por la atención de Kagura se vio interrumpida por las preguntas confusas de los otros menores.

― Deberías dejar de preguntarle a tío Gin, él no responderá a nada―Kanna se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía a su hermano mayor hasta la gran sala de la mansión.

― Pero no puedo evitarlo―suspiro cansado el niño de ojos azules― Quiero saber. Ni siquiera tío Shinpachi quiere explicarme―bufo molesto.

― Tío Shinpachi nunca responde a nada, olvídalo. Pregúntale a papi― aconsejo la niña seguida por los dos adultos, Gintoki y Shimura, ambos estaban agotados por la curiosidad de esos niños.

´´Si tan solo preguntaran cosas normales´´ pensó molesto Sakata mientras Shinpachi reía apenado.

Encontrándose con el matrimonio en el amplio sillón, Kanna y Souji fueron a saludar a su padre. Kanna se lanzó a los brazos del Okita mayor, mientras Souji lo saludaba con mucho respeto y una amplia sonrisa.

― Buenos días papá―dijeron al unísono.

Souji, el más grande tenía una personalidad bastante similar a Kagura durante su infancia. Gracias a la ausencia de ataduras en su forma de expresarse, el niño era la viva imagen de lo que la hija de Kouka pudo haber sido en la actualidad. Un chico muy carismático, inocente y que no temía en decir lo que sentía o pensaba. Curioso por todo, solía preguntar sin ningún tapujo, ciertas cuestiones que ponían en jaque a muchos adultos.

Por otro lado estaba la única hija mujer de los Okita, Kanna. Con la personalidad bastante equilibrada entre ambos padres, ella era la más apegada a Sougo y la causa por la que él se había interesado en las armas de caza. No es que fuese un psicópata celoso y posesivo de su hija, ¡No, claro que no! Es solo que no le gustaba que la lastimaran. Aunque sus excusas perdían fuerza cuando se le preguntaba, al padre de la castaña, la causa del porque solo ´´Advertía´´ a niños y no a niñas. Sougo tenía muchos problemas desde que Kanna comenzó a crecer.

― A ver si educan a estos niños, uno no puede estar respondiendo las vulgaridades de ellos a todas horas― hablo Gin cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba regañar al matrimonio.

Kagura y Sougo se miraron entre ellos mientras se preguntaban que tanto lo habían molestado. La etapa más inocente de Souji fue cuando comenzó con esa típica pregunta: ´´ ¿Cómo nacen los pequeños?´´. Si bien todos sabían que esa era la pregunta más inocente y simple de responder –dentro del repertorio de preguntas de Okita Souji-, ya no sabían que esperar del castaño de ojos azules. Después de todo, con sus tan solo ocho años le pregunto al viejo Gin si era verdad que padecía de problemas motrices en su órgano reproductor, nada podía sorprender a sus papis.

― ¿De que se trata esta vez, Souji?― Sougo se acomodó, preocupado de lo que llegara a decir.

La sonrisa divertida de Kanna demostraba que sería algo complicado de responder. Shinpachi cubrió su rostro apenado mientras no dejaba de ver a Gintoki y a su jefe, esa insistencia del joven Shimura despertó la curiosidad de Kagura, quien creía saber acerca de la cuestión.

― Nadie me quiere responder si…―las pausas dramáticas sobraban cuando de preguntas complejas se trataba. Sougo solo esperaba tener los medios a mano para poder responder a su pregunta con completa madurez, y no terminar como la última vez cuando Souji pregunto, ´´ ¿Por que hacen tanto ruido en la noche?´´. Aun se lamentaba por haberse dejado llevar por sus pasiones y no prestar atención a lo que pudiesen escuchar― ¿Engañas a mamá?― Kagura se alejó de Sougo mientras lo observaba molesta, ¿Qué había dicho?

― ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?―quiso saber. ¿Cuándo había dado indicios de serle infiel a su esposa? Al menos desde que se reconciliaron, claro está.

― ¿Y por qué te besaste con tío Gin en la oficina?― tanto Sakata como Sougo quedaron espantados por las palabras del niño.

El silencio rodeo toda la sala, tanto Gin como Sougo miraban espantados a ese pequeño, ¿De dónde había sacado semejante imaginación? Por otra parte, tanto Shinpachi como Kagura tenían una muy mala cara. Mientras la pelirroja sentía la humillación y el supuesto engaño, y es que su hijo había sido quien soltaba esas palabras, sin contar que ´´él´´ había presenciado semejante acontecimiento; Shinpachi comenzó a sentir la decepción de su supuesto ´´papi´´, no solo se metía con su jefe, sino que engañaba a una gran amiga delante del hijo mayor. Desprecio era lo que se veía en los ojos café de Shinpachi.

― No sé por qué esto no me sorprende― Kagura fue la primera en hablar mientras tomaba en brazos a Souji― Y pensar que obvie esas señales que se presentaron ante mis ojos―

― Espera― la detuvo Sougo antes de que intente irse― ¿Me estas diciendo que crees en esto?―

― Souji no miente― aseguro.

― ¡Es un mal entendido!― volvió a quejarse pidiendo con la mirada que esperara, al menos hasta que la situación se aclare. Kagura lo medito un segundo, suspiro antes de sentarse en el sofá nuevamente y pedir explicaciones más detalladas a su hijo.

― Así―sujeto los hombros de su hermana y se acercó sutilmente a su rostro sin tocarse, quería explicar lo que había visto― Tío Gin lo tenía sujeto de esta forma y papá no se negaba― como un rayo que fulminara el cráneo de ambos sujetos, la verdad cayo con tanta fuerza que Kagura gruño llena de fastidio y dejo a ese par solos.

― ¡Que Sakata te acompañe en la noche, infiel!―le grito desde las escaleras, mientras subía los peldaños en zancadas llenas de ira contenida.

― ¡Espera!― Esta vez era el albino quien reclamaba un tiempo― ¿Quién dijo que me gustaban los niños con cara de niña? ¡Yo voy a los hoyos, no a los palos!― Para Gin todo aquello era demasiado indignante, miro al pequeño con mala cara, esa no era la pregunta que le habia dicho en el jardín.

― Gin, podrías dejar de ser tan vulgar― pidió cansado Shinpachi antes de suspirar pesadamente― De cualquier manera, los dejo solos― defraudado, lo miro como si fuese una simple cucaracha― Deben querer privacidad― llevándose a Souji y Kanna para el patio, el joven Shimura los alejo de los actos perturbadores de ese par.

La mañana que se supone sería bastante agradable término siendo una maldición. Durante el almuerzo Kagura no hablo en absoluto con su esposo, solo se limitó a alimentar a su pequeño Ryo y voltear el rostro en una dirección opuesta. Sougo sentía un deja vú en esos precisos momentos.

Con las voces de los niños de fondo -hablando de las travesuras que habían hecho esa mañana- el Okita se decantó por intentar llamar la atención de su esposa, aunque solo fue ignorado una y mil veces por ella.

― Mamá, no deberías de tratar así a papi―la voz de la pequeña Kanna se levantó en medio de la mesa proclamando ser la defensora de su padre― En todo caso castiga a tío Gin por abusar de papi― pero por lo que Sougo escuchaba, esa niña también había creído en el mal comentario de su hermano.

― ¿Y qué pasa si a papá le gusta tío Gin?― pregunto Souji alterando más al castaño. Bien, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

― ¡Hey!―levanto la voz intentando poner un alto a esa conversación absurda― No sucedió nada de eso, además a mí me gusta Kagura― aclaro molesto.

¿Realmente, sus propios hijos, podían dudar de él? no necesito dar una respuesta, ver el rostro de Ryo tratando de aguantar su risa le dio la indirecta de que si dudaban de él. ¿Acaso lo veían capaz de engañar a su madre? ¿De meterse con el estúpido adicto a los dulces de Sakata Gintoki? Y la verdad era que sí, ninguno de sus niños ponía las manos en el fuego por su padre.

Ignorando esas palabras y muecas de los niños, Sougo intento buscar una causa para lo que su hijo mayor había visto.

Tomando en cuenta lo curioso que era Souji, supuso que los ´´hechos´´ que relato en la sala principal, se debían a algo que vio hace poco. El chico no aguantaba tener una duda y en pocos segundos explotaba con alguna pregunta. Tomando en cuenta los días previos, recordó que fueron escasos momentos los que estuvo con el jardinero en su despacho. Para ser más precisos, la cantidad se reducía a los días posteriores al presente.

En la primera ocasión se reunieron para hablar de la guerra que él albino mantenía con las hormigas, una batalla que a cada momento siempre salía perdiendo. Aunque en su posteridad la conversación se fue a sus miedos que el mayor tenía: Shinpachi y Kirara se estaban por casar. Ese día, Gin se había quedado sentado en su asiento a llorar sin ninguna intención de frenar su dolor.

Prácticamente no hubo nada de acercamiento entre ellos, lo que dejaba a Sougo con la única posibilidad de que los hechos se hallan dado el día de ayer. ¿De que habían hablado?

― Sougo―la voz de su esposa lo trajo a la realidad. Al frente, los niños no estaban y los platos estaban siendo retirados por Catherine― El almuerzo término. Dentro de poco vendrá Kamui y Nobume, por favor no peleen desde tan temprano…― tomándola de la muñeca la sentó en su regazo para apresarla con ambos brazos ― ¿Qué haces?―

― ¿Puedes dejar de tratarme tan fríamente? Ya me está hartando esta situación de tus celos por el estúpido de Gintoki―mascullo las palabras con asco mientras se rehusaba a soltarla.

― Si estas harto, deja de hacer esos numeritos románticos delante de los niños― se quejó ella removiéndose nuevamente.

― ¡No hubo ningún ´´numero´´ estúpida!―le grito cuando ella comenzó a forzar su escape― Fue un malentendido, todo es culpa del mocoso de Kondo― Kagura dejo de forcejear en cuanto lo escucho, ¿Qué tenía que ver Isami en todo esto?

El jefe de Sougo, el hombre a quien más admiraba estaba casado con la hermana de Shimura Shinpachi, su jardinero. ¿Pero a que venía esta situación? Bueno, el joven Isami, hijo del matrimonio Kondo, estaba interesado de una manera romántica en su hija Kanna. Este asunto tenía muy fastidiado al castaño de ojos rojizos.

Hasta este punto ella sabía de la situación, pero seguía sin comprender que tenía que hacer ese chico en medio de un conflicto entre ellos como pareja.

― No metas al pequeño Isami en nuestra discusión. ¡Solo tratas de desviar el problema!―estaba molesta. Ella estaba esperando por una explicación seria del asunto en cuestión y él salía con sus celos de padre de los cuales ya estaba bastante acostumbrada.

― Kagura― la llamo tomando levemente su mentón para atraerla― Si te doy una respuesta que pueda satisfacer tus dudas, ¿Que serias capaz de darme?―pregunto juguetón.

― No quiero una respuesta nada más, espero que salgas ileso y no te quemes con la pasión de tus cochinadas con Gin―remarco ese ítem para cerciorarse que nada entre ellos había pasado.

Sougo sonrió seguro sabiendo que tenía la victoria asegurada, total él no había hecho nada.

― Esta bien, pero si te ves en la obligación de pedirme disculpas por tus malas conjeturas…―beso su cuello y respiro profundo en su oreja― Tendrás que recompensarme con algo― se alejó un poco para sonreírle de lado mientras se saboreaba su victoria― Ya sabes cuales son mis juegos favoritos― ella trago fuerte antes de siquiera tomar en consideración si aceptaría o no.

Sougo podía parecer muy recto en su día a día, pero había demostrado ser un completo perverso en la cama. No solo por las diversas posiciones en la que la puso a lo largo de su matrimonio, sino por su insistencia de ser el quien dominara completamente durante el acto. Pensando en las cientos de posibilidades, Kagura pensó insistentemente en que la amarraría, cubriría sus ojos, la haría rogar por un orgasmo. Aunque también estaba ese estúpido fetiche de hacerlo en un lugar público. Agradecía que muy poco hayan explorado ese gusto de él.

Analizando el rostro soberbio y lleno de superioridad de su esposo, Kagura comprendía que las cosas podrían salir muy mal. Pero por otra parte estaba esa burla impregnada en sus ojos, aquella que le decía que sería una completa cobarde si se hacía para atrás. Mordiendo sus labios y maldiciendo a su estúpido orgullo, ella acepto vender su alma al diablo.

― Y si no me das una respuesta que me conforme, ¿Qué me darás?―trato de obviar lo preocupada que estaba por esa infantil apuesta que estaban haciendo.

― No sé, pide lo que quieras, de cualquier forma no ganaras― sonrió ampliamente.

´´Estúpido y lindo Sougo´´ pensó ella.

― Bien, entonces quiero…― ella sentía que perdería, pero debía de buscar una solución para cambiar todo ese asunto, ¿Cómo lo conseguiría? Pensando arduamente encontró una salida bastante interesante. Ella rio divertida, ´´ ¡Que tonta!´´ después de todo él era su esposo y lo conocía de pies a cabeza― Quiero una luna de miel― musito sensual, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. Esa elección dejo sorprendido al castaño― Una extensa y agotadora luna de miel―se relamió los labios antes de pensar que más tarde se lamentaría― Solos, sin interrupciones―

Sougo se maldecía mentalmente. Si bien la conocía muy bien y comprendía que ese pedido era una jugada sucia, de parte de ella, para hacerlo perder y que ella salga victoriosa. Su esposa conocía sus puntos débiles y una derrota con un premio tan jugoso ensombrecía a su victoria que -cabe aclarar- es por una sola noche. ¡Maldición, estaba en una verdadera encrucijada!

Él tenía en su poder la victoria, pero Kagura sabía que él sería capaz de auto-sabotearse con tal de obtener unas largas vacaciones con ella. Esa maldita se estaba burlando de él.

Realmente estaba ante su mujer, quien muy bien lo conocía y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por no perder contra él, pero… Sougo se mordió los labios, pues en este instante se lamentaba que su deseo por aclarar los tantos con respecto a Gin y salvar su dignidad le pesaran más. Prácticamente se estaba despidiendo de su apetitosa luna de miel.

― Esta me las pagaras― presiono su trasero con rabia contenida. A veces parecía un perro hambriento de ella― Hecho―tomo el trato sacando una sonrisa coqueta de su parte.

― Te gustara, Sougo―mordió su labio causando que él abriera su boca― Serán veinte días donde seré solo tuya―su incomodo movimiento lo tenso bastante. A cada segundo se le hacía más difícil avanzar.

¿Por qué mierda tenía que ganar?

Tragando sus inmensas ganas de poder estar a solas comenzó a explicar lo que ese día había ocurrido. ¡Diablos, era lo más estúpido que había hecho!

― Ese idiota de Gintoki me hablo de Kanna e Isami durante la fiesta de cumple años que le hicimos a nuestra hija― comenzó relatando los hechos de la pasada noche, después de que los invitados se habían ido.

Su pequeña hija había cumplido los ocho años el día de ayer. Con la fiesta en pleno apogeo, sus padres (principalmente Sougo) estuvieron muy ocupados. Se trataba del mal habito de lo ´´social´´ durante las fiestas. Crear relaciones con magnates, ser excelentes anfitriones, corteses y muy elocuentes. Tanto para Kagura como para Sougo era un estigma tener que presentar una imagen tan pulcra delante de la sociedad, pero era algo que debían de hacer.

Aunque, gracias al peso de los actos de Takahiro, era el Okita quien tenía que esforzarse el doble. A Kagura la sustentaba el buen apellido Umibouzu y a pesar de que ahora fuese una Okita no se la miraba tan despectivamente como a él. Pero… a Sougo poco le importaba el que dirán, sí, es cierto pero debía mejorar las relaciones para poder ayudar en el crecimiento de la empresa Kondo, después de todo él era su administrador. Era esa misma presión que siguió pesando sobre su espalda durante esos largos diez años que no lo dejo observar los avances que Isami hizo con su hija. Estaba tan ensimismado por ayudar en el inminente progreso que año tras año se efectuaba en la empresa de su superior, que fue totalmente ajeno al momento exacto en que ese idiota le entrego una flor a su preciada y dulce hija.

Aun si era hijo de su admirado Kondo, Sougo no dudaba que muy pronto pondría sus aprendizajes en la cacería con ese chico. ¡Dios, sus rifles clamaban ser usados en ese mocoso atrevido!

Decidido, ya no le importaría seguir siendo vinculado con Takahiro en las fiestas sociales, él ignoraría a todo el mundo con tal de mantener a raya a ese niño insolente.

― ¿Y entonces?― Kagura lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Después de escuchar sus lamentos de padre celoso, Kagura quería saber la relación que tenía el suceso de su hija y el supuesto beso que se habían dado Gin y su esposo.

― Fue Gintoki quien me conto de ello―explico― En cuanto se fueron de la fiesta me arrastro hasta la oficina y me hizo una demostración de lo que él había visto―él solo recuerdo, la sola mención de ´´Creo que los vi besándose´´ le hervía la sangre.

Una suposición como esa merecía una medida más que drástica, iba a matar a ese chico.

Pero, claro nunca espero que en el momento en que Sakata le hiciera esa muestra de lo que el bastardo de Isami le había hecho a su hija, Souji llegase y malentendiera toda la situación.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que Souji vio a Gin haciendo una demostración de un ´´supuesto´´ beso de Kanna con el hijo de Kondo?― molesto por el recuerdo y por qué ella puso en duda la palabra ´´supuesto´´, Sougo refunfuño mientras aceptaba de mala manera.

― No hubo beso―aclaro― Ya hable con Kanna, solo se acercó pero nada más―suspiro agradecido de que ese idiota haya desistido en sus acciones.

― Bien…― Kagura se alejó un poco y suspiro apenada― Supongo que no tendré mi luna de miel― comento con fingida tristeza― Iré a ver a los niños y…― Sougo la volvió a sujetar de la cintura. Su esposa era muy tonta si creía que él se olvidaría de su apuesta.

― Si bien no tendremos una larga y extensa luna de miel, sí que tendremos una noche agotadora― De espaldas a él, la pelirroja sintió el suspiro ardiente de su amado― Espero que te vayas preparando, recuerda que merezco una disculpa de tu parte―mordió su cuello por sobre la tela.

― Si―mascullo molesta por saber que había perdido contra él.

― No te enojes―sonrió contra su espalda― Te divertirás mucho― a pesar de que lo dijo de forma sensual, el castaño arrastro sus dedos por los sectores donde ella era vulnerable.

Pronto, Kagura comenzó a reír sintiendo las cosquillas que él le daba.

― ¿Qué haces?―dijo tratando de alejar sus manos aguantando la risa.

― Te dije que te divertirías conmigo, ¿O no?― escucharla reír era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, en si eran los sonidos –de cualquier índole- que ella emitiera y que él fuese el único causante de ello, con excepción de sus hijos, claro está ― Kagura, ¿Acaso habías pensado en sexo?―se mofo de ella cuando estaba más que consiente que él mismo lo había dicho.

― ¿No estamos igual?― claro, no era u secreto que no pudiese engañarla, al menos le gustaba intentarlo ―También pensaste lo mismo, Sougo― se acercó a él plantándole un beso húmedo en los labios.

― Puede ser, Kagura― respondió sin alejarse mucho de su boca.

Siempre era lo mismo, tacto suave y tentador, palabras dulces al oído y muchas bromas secretas entre ellos. Amaban ser tan simples, felices e íntimos entre ellos. Recién comenzaban a escalar en la intensidad de sus arrumacos, cuando el sonido de la aldaba llamo su atención.

Kagura, suponiendo de quien se trataba, se levantó de su falda rompiendo la magia de su momento íntimo. Sougo tenía muchos motivos para odiar al sujeto que estaba detrás de la puerta principal.

Siguiendo el paso apresurado de ella, vio esa indiscutible e irritante cabellera pelirroja ingresar con una sonrisa bastante tensa. No necesito preguntar, Imai Nobume ingresaba tan tranquila como siempre a la mansión, llevaba consigo un hermoso ramo florar entre sus brazos. Eso levanto el ánimo del Okita.

Dejando el paso libre para sus ´´sobrinos´´ (Los gemelos Kaede y Kanaye -de la misma edad que Souji, su hijo mayor-; y Nozomi –de ocho años- y Nobuo –de seis-), se acercó risueño por ver a su cuñado tan molesto. Tampoco se podía esperar mucho.

Imai Nobume tenía un admirador bastante audaz, joven, un empedernido romántico que le expresaba todo el tiempo sus sentimientos. Ese chico de tan solo dieciséis años, hacia todo lo que Kamui –por causa de su orgullo o poco tacto- no hacía.

El nombre de ese ´´Romeo´´ era nada más que Hattori Hanzou, hijo del matrimonio Hattori, compuesto por Zenzou y Ayame.

Con cartas de amor y varias sonatas trataba de conquistar a una mujer que ya estaba tomada. Para diversión de Nobume, a pesar de haber sido clara en su negación por el chico, este seguía insistiendo y molestando a su esposo, cosa que le gustaba. Ella no podía negar que amaba verlo celoso.

Por la cara Kamui y las flores que tenía Nobume, no era difícil imaginar que ese chico se cruzó en su camino e intento cortejar nuevamente a la señora Imai. Sougo lamentaba el no haber presenciado ese momento.

Dejando que Kagura lleve a su cuñada hasta la sala principal, dejando atrás a ambos, el Okita utilizo ese momento para molestarlo un poco, después de todo era cosa de ellos. Ambos gustaban con utilizar las desgracias del otro para mofarse, era algo natural.

― Cada vez es un ramo más grande―comento inocente― No es por nada, querido cuñado, pero deberías cuidar mejor lo que es tuyo o de lo contrario ese mocoso te lo quitara― su tono preocupado no engañaba absolutamente a nadie. Irónico como de costumbre, se mofaba del pelirrojo por los celos que este tenía― Viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Nobume no creo que le moleste cambiar a su obsoleto esposo por algo mejor― estaba en la gloria burlándose de las desgracias de ese idiota.

Kamui no estaba de humor para soportar esas bromas. Él solo recuerdo de, no solo darle las flores en su maldita presencia sino que, beso la mejilla de Nobume y se hecho a la fuga lo hacían rabiar de odio.

― Gracias por demostrar tu preocupación, pero no es necesario que tengas un dilema más en tu problemática vida― Sougo lo observo confuso dudando de hacía donde quería ir ― Ya tienes una propuesta de matrimonio para Kanna. Comparado con eso, mis problemas son una simpleza. Con tan solo ocho años y ya tienes un futuro candidato a esposo, debe ser difícil para un padre ir despidiéndose de su hija―ahora era el hijo de Kouka quien se burlaba. Chasqueando la lengua, el castaño pudo imaginar que su cuñado también había visto el pésimo intento de ese chico.

― No te hagas el fuerte, cuñado. Ambos sabemos la complicada vida que tienes―con un tic en el ojo, intento seguirle el juego. Jugar con fuego lo quemaría, pero se encargaría de incinerarlo antes que él se termine de quemar― Hattori Sasuke ya está en la adolescencia y creo que está muy impaciente por que Kaede crezca, ¿No es así?― con un ademan de su mano le restó importancia ― No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos. Un chico precoz y hormonal detrás de mi hija, como todo un desesperado… debe ser difícil ¿No?― Sougo podía saborear la victoria como si fuese el néctar más dulce del universo.

― Es verdad, tienes toda la razón―acepto irritado― Pero agradezco mucho que Kaede sea lo suficientemente despabilada como para rechazar una y mil veces a ese idiota― ensanchando una sonrisa mientras apretaba los dientes conteniendo la furia― ¡Oh! Cierto, creo que Kanna no es así― le dio un par de palmadas a su espalda para animarlo― Ella puede ser muy inteligente y todo, pero no comprende ese tipo de relaciones. No estoy muy seguro que ella sea capaz de negar un acercamiento de parte de él niño Kondo―

Sus pequeños intentos de molestar al otro, camuflado con una dosis de supuesto respeto y condescendencia, siguieron por un rato más mientras Kagura y Nobume los miraban con mala cara, ¿Qué tan idiotas podían ser?

Con un día tan magnifico decidieron continuar con su tarde en el jardín y así, de paso, vigilar a sus pequeños. No es que fuese unos revoltosos, pero… bueno, la verdad es que si lo eran. Sin terminar de pasar por el umbral de la puerta al jardín, se escuchaba a Gintoki gritándole a Souji por sus preguntas fuera de lugar y a Kanna por las bromas que le hacía a este. Shinpachi corría de un lado para el otro tratando de controlar a los gemelos Imai, mientras Sadaharu tomaba una siesta bajo la sombra de los arboles acompañado de Nozomi. Por otro lado se encontraban los más pequeños con una actitud dulce e inocente, pero que a espaldas de los adultos eran unos completos diablillos. Ryo y Nobuo buscaban la manera de divertirse a costa de otros. Mientras Ryo se imaginaba sentándose en la falda de su madre, Nobuo planeaba una forma de fastidiar a sus hermanos mayores.

Tal vez no tenían unos niños muy tranquilos que digamos. Aunque siempre podían culpar a la actitud infantil y competitiva de sus esposos.

Después de sentarse en compañía de su visita, Kagura se quedó observando la luz radiante que el sol brindaba sobre sus cabezas. No era un momento de rememorar sucesos del pasado pero no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de comparar su vida del pasado con la que tenía justo ahora. Tal vez fue la impronta de la carta, volver a escribir sus memorias dentro de esos sobres o simplemente estaba nostálgica.

Ver su vida tan alborotada, llena de gritos, risas y comentarios sarcásticos. Presenciar las peleas de dos inmaduros como lo eran su esposo y su hermano. Todo parecía salido de una dimensión alterna, donde nunca sintió la tristeza y la inseguridad pasaba a segundo plano.

Sougo se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa cálida que ella dirigía a sus hijos y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho. Sin dejar de discutir con el pelirrojo, este atrajo a la Okita con su brazo. Ella sonrió apenas colando su mano por sobre la de él, la cual descansaba en su hombro.

No solo ellos habían avanzado en su vida. Kagura recordó con bastante felicidad el camino que había tomado Toshi. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que él terminara por tomar otra elección después de años de luto aunque, claro, no se trataba de otra mujer –al menos no de una forma romántica-. Hijikata había tomado la decisión de adoptar.

Nunca fue un ítem en su vida, el creía que si no tuvo hijos con Mitsuba ya no los tendría. Muy equivocado estuvo cuando conoció a la pequeña Tsukuyo, quien en medio de un intento por fugarse de Japón, acabo en un barrio de mala muerte entre el humo negro de la ciudad de Londres. Antes de que termine en cualquier burdel, Hijikata tomo la decisión de adoptarla. Aquello que lo motivo a firmar los papeles y decidir hacerse cargo de ella fue más por el lugar en el que terminaría si él no hacía algo.

Aunque su elección haya sido motivada por un impulso ´´Heroico´´, en la actualidad ambos se llevaban como un padre y una hija. Él dejo las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro anémico, por una sonrisa calmada y unos ojos bien despabilados.

Otra persona que había cambiado su rumbo en estos años fue el renombrado lord Umibouzu. Puede que sonara muy mal, pero desde la muerte de Katsue él se veía muy relajado. Era verdad que lloro por la repentina defunción de su madre, pero nada impedía que en el momento en que se volvió consiente de su ausencia no sintió sus hombros pesados por las obligaciones.

Kankou hizo un contrato con Eromes, donde le daba la total libertad para que ella pueda salir con quien se le plazca. Solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo con su vida, de esa forma tenía el tiempo libre para visitar a sus nietos tanto como quisiera. Era un abuelo bastante gracioso para los pequeños Okita e Imai. Pero, lo que más apreciaba era tener todo el tiempo del mundo para visitarla como debía.

Si de algo se lamentaba era del tiempo que la hizo esperar durante esos años. Kouka seguía tan viva en sus sueños, pero tan lejana para el mundo de los vivos que dolía. Siempre era lo mismo; ella acariciaba su rostro, le decía lo agradecida que estaba por sus escasos años juntos, lo besaba y… y ya no podía acercarse. Una enorme brecha se creaba entre ambos dejando una despedida en el aire.

Cuando Kagura se enteró de esos sueños recurrentes que tenía el hijo de Katsue, ella no supo que decirle para calmar su dolor. Si bien a los tres les afectaba el no tenerla a su lado, el que más sufría era Kankou. Tanto su hermano como ella tenían una familia en la cual buscar consuelo. Umibouzu tenía sus hijos, claro que sí, pero ellos ya tenían una familia. El recuerdo de la mujer de la que se enamoró seguiría persistiendo por décadas en su vida. Sus nietos lo ayudaban a olvidar ese amargo sabor, pero… trágicamente no era lo mismo. Eromes no contaba como un sostén emocional, ella misma demostraba lo desinteresada en su padre.

― ¡Maldito mocoso!― El grito de Gin llamo la atención de la pelirroja y los otros― ¡Que me guste el azúcar no significa nada!― y ahí iban nuevamente.

Souji seguía fastidiando a Gintoki mientras Sadaharu se interponía en el medio para defender al pequeño de los retos que su ´´supuesto dueño´´ le daba.

Kagura sonrió tranquilamente. Su padre se divertía tanto con ellos como Gin lo hacía en este momento. Mañana lo visitarían para levantar su ánimo, siempre funcionaba.

― Pero a ella le gusta hacer postres y a ti te gustan―aclaro pensativo.

― ¡Infidelidad!― Kaede se unió a la broma encontrando divertido el rostro del albino.

― ¡Traición!― la secundo su gemelo.

¿Y qué estaba pasando exactamente? Simple, desde que Souji se enteró de las aptitudes de la ama de llaves con respecto a los postres, el pequeño de ojos azules solo piensa en lo feliz que su tío Gin seria con la chica. Aunque, claro, Shinpachi –su otro tío- sigue estando en el medio. ¿Qué deberían hacer? ¿Compartir? La mente del niño estaba muy confundida.

― Calma, calma― Shinpachi se acercó un poco molesto porque emparejaran a Gin con su prometida― Otose también hace postres y no por eso…― trato de explicar, pero esos niños habían tomado la costumbre de interrumpir a uno como el viejo Gin hacía.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta Otose?― el rostro asqueado de los gemelos haciendo la pregunto al unísono sorprendió a Souji, esa era una repugnante revelación.

― ¡Claro que no!― los gritos del jardinero sacaron un par de risas de esos cuatro espectadores. Ver a Souji, acompañado por sus primos, pidiendo explicaciones con respecto a una duda que le carcomía el cerebro, era muy divertido.

― No sé por qué me recuerda a alguien― comento Kamui. No era necesario preguntar a quién, su mirada decía mucho.

― ¡No recuerdo!― negó su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Segura?―burlón comenzó a tomarle el pelo― ´´Mami, ¿Por qué te casaste con papi? ¿No había nada mejor para elegir?― modulo su voz a una más quejosa e infantil como la de su hermana.

― Estaba calvo cuando lo conocí y mami era hermosa. ¡No comprendía!― se defendió.

En aquel tiempo, Kankou tenía un poco de su cabellera, pero nadie podía negar los espacios donde la diosa del cabello se ausentaba. Prácticamente se podía ver una futura calvicie en pocos años.

Kamui se rio por su estupidez y Sougo no se sorprendió en absoluto de sus comentarios, Souji tenía mucho de ella.

― No te avergüences Kagura―Nobume sorbió un poco de su té antes de comenzar con la plática― Eras pequeña, es entendible. Muy distinto a un idiota de dieciocho años que me pregunto si me lastime cuando estaba en mi periodo― su mirada burlesca apeno al pelirrojo quien miro hacia otro lado. Él no tenía la culpa, eso no se lo habían comentado.

Esta vez fue Kagura quien se rio de él. Por otro lado, Sougo también pudo seguirla si no fuese porque había cometido el mismo error que su cuñado durante su infancia. Aún tenía grabado el bochorno de su hermana por el incidente. Pero bueno, es que estas cosas no se hablaban con demasiada soltura.

Llegando al atardecer, el matrimonio Okita se despide de los Imai prometiendo que ellos serían quien los visitará la próxima vez. Kagura se preocupa por la ausencia de la institutriz, se suponía que ese mismo día llegaría a su mansión.

― Es una lástima que no venga, que se la va a hacer―dijo con fingida condescendencia la única hija de los Okita.

― Cierto, me iré a mi cuarto para…― Acompaño su hermano antes de escapar a su habitación. El brazo de Gin lo detuvo antes de que ese ruin enano escapara.

― ¿No tenías que hacerles una pregunta a tus padres? A ti te gusta hacerlas ¿No?― sus músculos faciales estaban tensos, repletos de fastidio por ese crio que hizo creer a más de uno que a él le gustaban las bananas.

Cuando Sakata arrastro al infante hasta sus padres nunca espero ese cuestionamiento que hizo, el mocoso había preguntado algo más.

― Bueno…― con sus padres atentos a él, Sougo trago saliva esperando que no lo fastidie nuevamente. No es que odiara que su hijo fuera a por él cuando necesitaba respuestas, si no que sus preguntas eran soltadas sin nada de tacto― Hace rato que quería saber si… ¿Ustedes se quieren?― la pregunta los tomo por sorpresa.

― ¡Ya te dije que no preguntes, tonto!―recrimino Kanna al escucharlo.

― Pero es que no entiendo―

Kagura fue la primera en interrumpirlos en medio de esa pequeña pelea.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?― quiso saber sus causas, ¿Es que acaso no parecía como si se amaran?

Souji miro a un costado un poco apenado por la desconfianza que sentía con sus padres.

― No es eso, solo que… ustedes se casaron por obligación, en un matrimonio concretado por los Umibouzu y los Okita―explico jugando con sus dedos― Los matrimonios obligatorios nunca terminan bien y…― Sougo acaricio su cabeza antes de que continuara. Le daba un poco de ternura verlo tan sincero con ellos.

― Nos casamos por obligación―acepto su madre― Pero nosotros nos amamos―

― Acepto que no empezamos bien, tuvimos nuestros problemas―Trato de ser lo más ambiguo para no involucrarlos en lo triste y penoso de sus acciones, querían darle buenos ejemplos― Pero con el tiempo nosotros terminamos aceptando que nos queríamos mutuamente― le sonrió a su amada la cual reacciono con un leve rubor en su pálido rostro.

― ¿En serio?―pregunto descreído. La afirmación de sus padres aclaro sus dudas y preocupaciones.

― Te lo dije―su hermana le susurro en el oído con cautela.

Shinpachi sonrió al mismo tiempo que Gin, aunque este último tenía un pésimo recuerdo de su cuestionario. Su primera pregunta había ―de esa tarde― había sido la que acababa de decir. Pero detrás de esa, se formó una apertura para las incógnitas típicas con respecto a sus padres: ´´Tío, ¿Mamá y papá hicieron ese asqueroso procedimiento para engendrarme?´´, ´´Eso quiere decir que me hicieron con sexo´´, ´´Suena tan repulsivo. Tío, ¿También lo haces o ya no puedes por tu edad?´´ En específico, esta última pregunta lo hizo rabiar.

Ryo aprovecho ese momento en que hablaban sus padres con su hermano, para solicitar ayuda de su querido albino. Molestar a Sougo era lo que solía unirlos. No es que maquinaban ideas todos los días, pero si lo hacían debes en cuando, principalmente cuando el castaño se empecinaba con Kagura.

― Tío, quiero molestar a papá― el hombre se rio por su susurro. Con tan solo cuatro años y ya buscaba las formas de destruir la paz de su progenitor.

― ¿Hoy? Pero tengo un pastel que comer― se quejó antes de escuchar que el pequeño insoportable de los cuestionarios comenzaba con sus incomodas preguntas.

El sonido de la aldaba se escuchó y viéndose entre la espada y pared prefirió atender la puerta y los planes de ese crio antes que saber la vida marital de esos dos. Sin contar que las dudas de Souji también lo habían afectado, ´´ ¿Acaso soy el semen de mi padre?´´ despertar de la ignorancia era similar a dejar que un oso hambriento te coma vivo.

― Igual no te preocupes tío, mañana comenzaremos―explico tranquilo su plan. Escuchando de fondo los gritos de Sougo, trato de centrarse en las palabras del menor de los Okita.

― Al menos tendré tiempo para mi postre―suspiro aliviado.

Abriendo la puerta de entrada, avisando a Kirara que él se encargaría, sus ojos color carmesí observaron a una hermosa mujer. Sorprendido por esa visita trato de hacer memoria, ´´ ¿Acaso se trata de la institutriz?´´ se preguntó.

― Mucho gusto señor―saludo respetuosamente mientras se inclinaba para saludarlo― Lamento la tardanza―

Gin no era un idiota que no supiera hablar con mujeres ni mucho menos, pero por alguna extraña razón su presencia lo había dejado mudo. Con su cabellera sedosa de un color verde brillante, sujeta en una prolija trenza. Sus ojos color vino, más oscuros y lúgubres que los de él llamaron su atención, ´´ ¡Que chica tan rara!´´ pensó.

― Ah…―no sabía exactamente qué decir.

― ¿Se te quemo el cerebro tío?―pregunto de forma inocente Ryo.

Apenado trato de callarlo.

― ¿Y tú quién eres?―pregunto recordando que no sabía siquiera su nombre. ´´Puede que sea la institutriz o una loca suelta´´ se dijo sin dejarla pasar, aun si veía claramente las valijas a sus costados.

― Me disculpo nuevamente―volvió a inclinarse― Mi nombre es Terada Tama, soy la nueva institutriz. La señora Okita solicito mis servicios― Tanto Gin como Ryo quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharla dar su nombre, ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien?

― ¿Otose puede tener hijos siendo una anciana?―el mal educado de los Okita fue el primero en cuestionar sus palabras.

Ambos sabían que a pesar de que la cocinera era mejor conocida bajo su seudónimo ´´Otose´´, estaban al tanto de que su nombre verdadero era Terada Ayame.

― No seas irrespetuoso―lo recrimino a pesar que él mismo se preguntaba lo mismo.

― Tío Gin, tu eres peor―levanto su dedo simulando que lo regañaba― Tama no está siendo recibida como es debido, aún tiene sus valijas en la entrada y tú no la dejas pasar― crispado por verse en vergüenza por culpa de un niño de tan solo cuatro años, el albino murmuro una sarta de insultos antes de tomar sus valijas y hacerla pasar.

Ryo disfruto de su pequeña broma y salió en busca de su madre mientras le dejaba el trabajo pesado a su tío.

Tama rio por ese comentario tan pícaro del infante y camino unos pasos sin llegar a la sala principal.

― Por lo menos tendrás la alegría de que ese salvaje no será tu alumno, aunque no puedo darte buenas expectativas de los otros dos, ¿Qué tipo de caballero eres?― prácticamente le daba el pésame con respecto a su labor. Él no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

― No se preocupe, Otose ya me había hablado de ellos en sus cartas. Vengo preparada― le sonrió de forma servicial. Incluso su voz parecía delicada.

― Entonces… ¿Si eres la hija de Otose? Pero no le dices ´´Mamá´´―

― Me adopto hace muchos años― explico con calma― No tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar juntas, así que me cuesta decirle ´´Mamá´´―

A pesar de recién conocerse ella le trasmitía una sensación extraña de la que él no comprendía. Pero sus intentos por deducir que era se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de la sala. Souji había hecho de las suyas una vez más.

― Me olvide de decirte, pero esta familia no es muy normal― sus ojos cansados era un claro ejemplo del agotamiento que podría tener por esos. Aunque debía decir que él mismo era parte de esa familia y que estaba tan mal como ellos, pero para Sakata era un simple detalle que no era necesario aclarar.

.

Llegando la noche Kagura y Sougo intentaron encerrarse en su cuarto para pasar su momento de pasión pero, como ya lo sabía, Ryo apareció para fastidiar. Con un ´´Me lees un cuento mami´´ y un par de ojos vidriosos compro a su madre por un tiempo.

― Definitivamente me odia―mascullo sentado en la entrada del jardín.

Estaba tan motivado que la aparición de su hijo menor cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre él. Refunfuñando a solas, escucho los pasos de Shinpachi y Kirara caminando felizmente por las escaleras. Volvió a maldecir, el destino parecía refregarle en la cara lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Regreso su vista al exterior de la mansión, Kagura sí que se estaba tardando, ya había pasado una hora desde que se fue a la habitación de Ryo.

― ¿Por qué mierda se tenía que parecer tanto a mí?― escupió con molestia por segunda vez en el día.

― Simple― el mayor de sus jardineros se aproximó a él con cansancio― Le pusiste muchas ganas. Ryo debe ser noventa y nueve por ciento semen― con asco murmuro por lo bajo recordando las preguntas de Souji. Sougo no alcanzo a escucharlo.

― ¿Acaso dudas que no lo hice siempre?― le molestaba que dudaran de él.

― Bien, es mejor que terminemos acá― Pidió cortando la conversación tan extraña que comenzaba a formarse― No quiero saber más de su intimidad de la que ya escuche por los pasillos de la mansión―

― Seguro―acepto suspirando con pesadez. La espera lo estaba matando, por lo que aceptaba perder el tiempo con ese sujeto― Si te contara a detalle terminarías pensando en la institutriz de los niños, ¿Cierto?―su afilada sonrisa lo decía todo.

A Sougo no se le había escapado la atención que este le brindaba con tan solo llegar a la mansión.

― ¿Acaso se te quemo el cerebro?― incomodo por sus palabras, ya que efectivamente había pensado nuevamente en Tama, trato de sonar lo más natural posible ― Solo hablamos de su vida en el convento que Otose la dejo para que obtenga una buena educación― sus palabras eran verdaderas. Gin estaba interesado en su vida tan complicada, ¿Era imposible comprenderlo? ¿O las palabras de Sougo tenían un poco de verdad?

― Di lo que quieras―encogió sus hombros con fingido agotamiento― Tus acciones dicen lo que tus palabras no―se mofo de él. ´´Dime, ¿Quién es el crio ahora?´´ pensó al verlo dudar.

No es que Sougo pensara que su amigo había caído ante la esporádica ilusión del amor a primera vista, pero sí que veía un interés genuino en sus ojos por esa chica. El tiempo le daría o no la razón a sus especulaciones. De momento se conformaba con burlarse de él.

Tanto tiempo paso siendo recriminado, burlado y dejado en vergüenza por su inepta forma de ver a su esposa. Gin nunca se anduvo con tapujos y le hizo saber, siempre que podía, lo idiota que era. Ahora este era su momento de devolverle el favor.

― Sougo―la voz de Kagura le dio el pie para despedirse del albino.

― Ya voy―aviso ansioso― Ten cuidado con lo que sueñas―palmo su hombro a modo de despedida― Es muy pronto para tener sueños húmedos― escuchando las quejas de su jardinero el Okita se acercó a la pelirroja para rodearle la cintura.

― Deja de molestar a Gin―le dijo a modo de regaño antes de recibir un beso de su parte.

― No lo estoy molestando― la empujo hasta llegar a las escaleras― Solo le estoy devolviendo el favor― risueño la alzo acunándola entre sus brazos, ella se sujetó de su cuello temiendo caerse.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?―

― Llevarte a la cama―dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo― Y si tengo ánimos dejarte salir en la mañana― relamiéndose los labios comenzó a subir cuesta arriba por los peldaños de la escalera.

― ¿Se me permite objetar?― no es que estuviese negándose, solo gustaba ponerse en contra de él por mero juego.

― Kagura, creo que ya sabes lo que sucede si me dejas frustrado― le recordó con picardía.

― Lo sé― llegando a su cuarto, él abrió la puerta antes de pasar a la intimidad de su alcoba ―No sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte así―

― Sádica― la acuso cerrando la puerta.

― Mira quien lo dice― Sus fetiches decían mucho de su naturaleza pasional.

Con una sonrisa juguetona la recostó en su cama antes de hacerla consiente de lo que se avecinaba. Ella acepto todo con gusto y él se entregó a ella.

Que hermoso era amarla.

.

En medio de la oscuridad y la humedad de la prisión, un grito hastiado de imágenes hipotéticas que surcaban su cabeza, hicieron chillar de dolor a los pobres guardias.

Hongou Soyo no hacía nada más que pasar una filosa piedra sobre el granito sacando chirridos ensordecedores. No tenían un propósito más que destrozar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Mientras las imágenes de momentos felices entre los Okita, se mostraban como un insipiente fotograma lleno de color y vida por su cabeza, Soyo intentaba apaciguar ese dolor quemante con el sonido agudo de su piedra.

¿Por qué su vida había sido reducida a polvo? No existía nada más que unos trapos sucios y varios barrotes que impedían su escape. La luz no llegaba a su celda y lo único que podía hacer era leer la biblia. Esos ilusos creían que volvería al sendero de la luz con tan solo leer un libro escrito por los hombres, estúpidos ilusos.

― Lo di todo por Sougo―sollozo dolida― Y aun así él… la eligió a ella. ¡La prefirió a ella!―grito rompiendo ese pedazo de concreto― ¡Maldita Perra! Espero que nunca sonrías― volvió a tomar la piedra filosa guardando el odio que destilaba en lo más profundo de su ser. La sangre comenzó a brotar sin importarle el ardor de ese corte― Espero que no sean felices. Quiero que no lo sean― prácticamente perdía el control con poco, Soyo pasaba del odio enfermizo a la agonía atroz de sus ilusiones rotas― ¿Por qué Sougo? ¿Por qué?―pregunto insistentemente.

Unos paso se escucharon, muy cerca de ella. A Soyo no le importó mucho, pues no pudo quería ver el rostro de su única e insistente visita.

― Soyo― ¿Por qué se empecinaba en visitarla?― Por favor hija, mírame―

― ¿Sougo vino?― pregunto como de costumbre.

― No―ella decidió seguir jugando con su piedra e ignorarlo completamente― Solo vengo a hablar contigo― ella hizo como si no lo escuchara, como si no estuviese ahí, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?― Lamento por no haberte guiado como corresponde. Tu madre era mucho mejor que yo en esto― sonrió entristecido― Perder a tu hermano y a tu madre me alejo demasiado de ti, hasta te di en matrimonio. Jamás había pensado en hacer algo así― que dolor tan enorme le provocaba verla en ese estado ― No puedo sacarte de aquí, pero por lo menos hare lo posible para que vuelvas en sí, hija―

― No es necesario que te preocupes―por fin había hablado su hija, él se alivió muchísimo― Sougo vendrá en cualquier momento y explicara todo. Padre, es un mal entendido―expreso radiante por la ficticia imagen del castaño llegando a rescatarla.

Que mal se veía. Tan sumergida en sus fantasías, tan perdida en una ilusión. Su padre acaricio su cabeza con mucho cuidado, intentando traerle paz.

― Él no vendrá, Soyo―

― Si lo hará― reafirmo sus esperanzas― Y, al fin, podrás conocerlo. Es increíble y…―abrazándola, aun si los barrotes estaban en medio de sus cuerpos, su padre intento traerla a la realidad.

― Soyo, sabes que eso nunca sucederá― El cálido abrazo de su único familiar junto las palabras condescendientes de este, trajeron una sensación derrotista a sus esperanzas ― No te aferres más a algo que no obtendrás―rogo sin soltarla ― Por favor Soyo―

Soltando esa filosa piedra, la azabache se abrazó, como pudo, a su padre dejando que sus lágrimas mojen su pecho. Aumento la fuerza de su agarre dejando fluir, no solo su llanto, si no la voz ahogada en dolor que emergía desde su garganta. Como una niña ilusa que era despertada de su cuento de fantasía, Soyo lloro sin detenerse en ningún momento, drenando la agonía en su pecho.

― Llora todo lo que quieras Soyo. Las lágrimas son un regalo divino, que permiten apaciguar las penurias de los mortales―

En ese sucio calabozo solo se oía el retumbar del llanto de una chica que había manchado de pecados su corta vida.

Pero los pecados no se solucionan con lágrimas.

Hasta el día de su muerte ella vería los barrotes. Pero al menos su padre esperaba cambiar su percepción de los hechos. Aún tenía la opción del arrepentimiento, ¿No?

.

¡Fin!

.

.

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Hattori Sasuke** **: Antes de que piensen en la serie ´´Naruto´´, quiero decirles que elegí el nombre ´´Sasuke´´, porque Sarutobi Ayame (Sacchan) está basada en el ninja reconocido como Sarutobi Sasuke.**

 **Hattori Hanzou** **: personaje histórico en el que está basado Zenzou.**

 **Kondo Isami** **: Lo mismo que los anteriores. Es el personaje histórico en el que basaron a Kondo.**

 **.**

 **Información del Capitulo Extra** **:**

 **Como dije con anterioridad el capítulo que aún me falta es un extra y será una especie de ´´Que hubiese sucedido si…´´. Bien, lo que quiero comentarles es dé que va a ir ese capítulo. Primero que nada les quería avisar que no será publicado dentro de Ramé, sino como un OneShot, el cual tendrá como portado a Sougo (Ya que la historia se cuenta desde su punto de vista), es una imagen muy similar a la de Kagura, es decir es un Art de Loli.**

 **La historia comienza en el capítulo 1, donde Sougo le cuenta a Hijikata lo mucho que odia a Kagura y esta a su vez lo escucha todo. Dejando la historia en este punto, me imagine que es lo que hubiese sucedido si en vez de irse con Hijikata sin mirar hacia atrás, Sougo si se hubiese girado. Desde luego la vería llorar, pero la historia no sería ni por asomo similar a lo que es Ramé. Por esto quiero hacer el extra para mostrar mi idea. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Desde ya les comento que tardare, mínimo una semana y espero que no se extienda a más.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Como sabrán este es el final definitivo y si, sé que dije que habrá otro extra que será una especie de ´´Que hubiese sucedido si…´´, el cual lo subiré más adelante como un one shot, espero que sea la próxima semana.**

 **Si ven errores por favor avisen, yo los editare más adelante. Es más, planeo tomarme un tiempo para editar mis fics y dejarlos un poco mejor. Así que su ayuda siempre es bien recibida.**

 **Fue un lindo rato compartir con ustedes este fic, aún me da un poco de rareza terminarlo, pero todo tiene un final. Estoy muy feliz de que les gustara y que hayan sentido alguna sensación de las que trate de trasmitir; ya sea por un momento triste, alegre, divertido, tierno o de intriga, incluso el desprecio (Que al menos lo vi en varios comentarios) hacia algún personaje.**

 **Les agradezco mucho, nuevamente y espero leernos en algún fic, ya sea tuyo o mío.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
